Vengance, Lies, Deceit, Trust and Love
by PatriciaS
Summary: In childhood they played for sweets that could be and would be shared now it was winner take all and today he would bring his twin down regardless of the cost to himself. Chapter 25 The final curtain.
1. Chapter 1

In childhood they played for sweets that could be and would be shared now it was winner take all and today he would bring his twin down regardless of the cost to himself.

The characters and some of the storyline belong to the writers of Sunset Beach, the modification and mistakes belong to me … oh yes this was done for fun not profit.

Ratings … well it's taken from the Soap Opera so anything goes but nothing too explicit.

Thanks to those who have read and reviewed my other stories … **and** of course any comments/reviews are always welcome.

**Vengeance, lies, deceit, trust and love.**

**Chapter 1**

Hidden in the early morning shadows as he stood watching Surf Central the man was suddenly surrounded by memories of his childhood. And was again sitting opposite his twin as their towers of playing cards tumbled into heaps due to their giggling and competitiveness during the game and their parents halved the prize, a bar of chocolate, and gave it to them with hugs and laughter. This warm family scene and feeling was touched by the cold knowledge those days were gone and the prize was for one winner only and was a life with a home and fortune which he'd lost to his twin ... till today. Today things would change because he would play the game and topple his twin's tower and bring him down for the final time regardless of the cost to either of them.

His mind immediately cleared as two women came out of house he'd been watching and started to walk slowly away from him and into town. He released a quick short almost silent sigh of relief as he recognised the sisters and realised they still lived there and were together, so this part of his hunt was over. Watching them closely his heart flipped and his need grew stronger as Meg flicked her shoulder length black hair away from her face while turning and laughing at something her sister Sara must have said to her. Hearing the faint laugh in the quiet morning and seeing her happiness increased memories of what he'd missed, longed for and couldn't have. They were so strong he could feel her body next to his, smell her scent and unconsciously started to move towards them so he could snatch her away from her sister and the day ... take her and hid her.

He froze in his tracks, as the door to Surf Central opened and a handsome young man with short blonde hair ran out calling the sisters names. Still frozen and hidden the watcher recognised the man and silently recalled his name - 'Casey Mitchum' while watching him join them … putting his arm round Sara's shoulders then pulling her into a brief loving kiss before all three walked happily on their way.

As soon as they were out of sight the man silently released the breath he'd been holding, letting what he'd seen sink into his body and mind. Hope that would quell his desperate need for Meg while revelling in the knowledge she was still there … still free.

With them gone he was now torn … valuable time was passing but he didn't want to get caught in the act should one come back for something they'd forgotten. Not only that, he needed anyone watching to look away or not find his movements suspicious ... like that of someone seeing the owners going out so was breaking in. …No more like someone coming to the house knowing how to enter and was entering with consent even if the owners were not there. That meant he could not rush anything nor could he hesitate once he started on his course of action …but most of all he didn't want to be recognised if seen.

He checked the area and saw the only people out were in the distance and walking away so unlikely to interfere and walked quickly and confidently out of the shadows as though he'd always been walking not stopped and watching. Without hesitating he went to where he knew Casey hid the spared door key …it was there they'd not moved it … and still in that one movement and not looking round retrieved and used it … it had taken a matter of seconds.

Closing and locking it behind him he breathed a sigh of relief there was still silence outside and then glanced around the living area … hoping he'd find what he wanted but also knowing if it was on view he could not take it because it would immediately be missed when they came home and he didn't want that. And if it was on view … then he would have to think of something else … and that would not be easy he didn't have the knowledge or time.

Of course being unable to see it brought its own problems … ones he hoped he could cope with. Unable to see it he went upstairs knowing that was the better bet than the kitchen, but as he went by Meg's bedroom door the urge to have something of hers was strong … almost too strong for him to bear. Visualizing her again his gloved fingers brushed the door handle, but after a slight hesitation he shook his head and quelled the thought - that he'd just pop in for the smell of her scent or the touch of her clothes or a scarf so it would satisfy his need for her. And knew it wouldn't be enough he wanted her beside him … touch her … speak to her … have her … so forced himself moved on to Casey's room and finish the job he started and not get caught. There was still the chance someone had dialled 911.

Once inside Casey's room he quickly but carefully searched the cupboards, drawers and even through a bag of clothes waiting to be passed on, frustration welled up because it wasn't there. He looked under the bed just in case it was there … it wasn't so he looked round the room again and spotted the dirty clothes bin hidden by a chair and knew it would hold both Casey's and Sara's things. … Reluctantly he started to look through it mindful of the fact he needed things to be put back in the right order …and finally he found what he'd been looking for and left its partner behind knowing he couldn't take it with him.

Checking the black hooded sweatshirt was dry and clean enough to wear, he then slipped it on hoping because it was in cleaning bin it would not be missed for a day or so. Or if it was Casey would think it was elsewhere possibly in the truck or at work … certainly would not consider a thief taking it and leaving the money that was in plain sight behind. Looking in the mirror he put the hood up to check his face was hidden … it was … now all he had to do was to remember not to stretch his arms too much and keep his shoulders hunched. After replacing the dirty washing in the right order he gave the room one last check then walked out leaving the bedroom door slightly ajar as he had found it and went downstairs.

Job done and starting to concentrate on the next step he let himself out, locked the door, returned the key to its hiding place then confidently walked and then upped the pace to a jog away from Surf Central. No one stopped him or paid any attention to him and once away from the house he was just one of the many male hooded joggers out for their early morning run. … He'd done it … he could now move around without being recognised.

Coming to a junction in the road he was tempted to make that small detour to visit the other house … but in the end resisted knowing that would come soon … for now he had keep to the plan as time was slipping by so quickly ... and carried on jogging in the right direction.

oxoxo

Spotting a group of College students outside the Java Web the man slowed to a walk and then tucked in behind them knowing they would distract the staff as they rushed in to get their morning fix of food and drink before catching the bus. Slouching even more to reduce his height and usual walk he moved in with them ready to slip out quickly if challenged or the place was full … and saw with relief a computer terminal in the corner was free. Hoping the other users would be to busy or would assume he was just another hooded student in a hurry to finish his work so wouldn't bother him he settled there. Knowing the drill and all the short cuts he quickly set up and sent an untraceable email, which when opened and activated would shake the foundations and bring his twin's tower of cards crashing to the ground. He shook his head slightly to get that image out of his mind … he didn't need that type of distraction now… he needed clear thoughts and action.

Clearing things from this end of computer he then took advantage of the continued movement and banter between staff and costumers and left the Java Web unchallenged. As he walked away his mind would not be silenced and instead of playing cards and games it was whether sending that email and trappings was against the law and whether it would work or not. Chiding himself to concentrate better he made his way down another alleyway knowing he could not afford to get lost, caught or distracted. Then checking it was safe and no one was in seeing or hearing distance and he would be able move on if someone came he got out the cell phone and his distracted mind consoled him he was going to give it back … so it was only the calls he would be stealing. Again he shook his head slightly to get rid of that thought and concentrated on the number he needed to key in … as he keyed it in he was pleased he remembered after all this time.

When it was answered he spoke in a brash, no arguments taken American accent, asking for the relevant officer by name and was pleased to find he was still working there and knew someone was going to be happy … for a while at least. As soon as he was transferred he briskly interrupted the man's the usual polite greeting by saying. "Mr Peters! I wish to report a food hazard at The Deep, Sunset Beach, for personal reasons I must remain unknown."

He nearly chuckled out loud with delight at the tone of the man's reply and assurance that the name would remain private but he needed to know it because the department had been caught out by hoax calls in the past.

Still checking around the coast was clear the man carried on in his disguised voice and brisk manner knowing the man's caution or time was not on his side. "It's Paul Danes, the boss of Danes Company."

Hearing Mr Peters stutter a grovelling reply he jumped on it with a sharp brash. "Yeah! That's the one! And **you** know I hate fuss." Knowing he'd got his man, and hoping his accent and voice would hold steady till the end he carried on playing the part saying. "Weell, my good woman loves eating at The Deep, is due there tonight so I decided to look at the kitchens and the rubbish bins outside. Weell I gueess it's not the young lad's fault so don't bring him into this at all understand!"

He let the man get two words of reassurance out before cutting him off sharply again. "**Good!** I'm glad you agree the blame lies at the top in this case. Weell I saw this rat in the bins. Kan't say it looked too healthy either. Before you ask I **do** know what a damn rat looks like! … certainly not a kitty with a thin tail nor it did have a suitcase so it was **not **passing through!" He added sarcastically with enough bite to make the man jump … know that his job was on the line if he messed up … having a hard reputation was sometimes a good thing.

Pausing for just a couple seconds to give the man time think he then carried on in the same tone. "Saw two small bodies behind the third cooker in the kitchen … gueess they were cockroaches once. Before you ask dead or they would have moved… but must have been alive once to have got there!" Next he then emphasised the words to make his point crystal clear. "**So** I want those kitchens **stripped** before my good woman and I eat there tonight **or** the place publicly **closed **before I start out for the eveening!"

He smiled as he listened to the reassurances and liking Mr Peters suggestion he kept the edge to his voice but added a pleasing tone and carried on."Weell thank you veery much indeed. I gueess the Italian might be a good substitute. **Of course,** if you do see me or mention this to anyone I **will** disown this conversation completely and you **will** be walking the streets for years to come." Then without waiting for reassurances he disconnected and pocketed the phone.

With a sigh he started to move on his way at a steady jog … the thought of just how much his twin was soon going to hate this beautiful sunny day was tinged with the knowledge he wouldn't be there to see it. But that didn't matter he already knew how his twin would feel and that would have be enough … time was passing and he needed to visit that other house.

oxoxo

Getting near Ocean Drive the man easily ducked back into the shadows of the trees just before his twin drove by and guessed he was going to The Deep. That meant time was moving on and shivered knowing he'd face death if found out and his growling stomach reminded him of the meals he missed and needed. Ignoring both he walked to another advantage point and as he settled hidden by the shadows he pondered if he should just make a phone call and hope…

But hearing Benjy's happy laugh and call back to his mother to follow him as he ran out of the house and onto the beach slammed him out of his thoughts and brought him close to tears. And while trying to shun the thought -innocent love … with the image of the Joker found on the playing cards from his mind - he saw Maria follow the boy. She was so obviously happy it took his breath away and tension ran through him as he expected the nanny to follow them. When she didn't he quickly wondered if she had moved on as once was planned and relaxed slightly getting his breath back as he watched them run down to the water's edge. Knowing to phone the house direct would be too risky … he couldn't have his voice on the answer machine or this call registered there so he keyed in the nanny's own phone to find out where she was.

It was picked up very quickly and this time he didn't disguise his gentle English accent or the tone of voice, he needed to reassure Tess and tell her he loved her. So without introduction he asked her gently "Is it safe to talk with you?"

Listening to the surprise in her voice as she reassured him it was, he then let the tone of his voice tell her he meant business rather than a love chat she might have expected and carried on. "Good, there's been a change of plan I need you to make sure Maria and Benjy are away from the house for a couple of hours at the most."

Hearing her huff and start to say she wanted them gone all day so they could get together he gently but firmly butted in. "No, not all day just part of the morning. It will be easier if you just listen." He let her sigh then butted in before she could get started again, the firmness in his voice was still there but he added a bit of sympathy to it as well. "I know it's been a strain but it's nearly over. You have to pack up the things I asked you to keep safe for me. Run through the list quickly so I know its right."

He listened to her checklist and smiled, then bringing back the firmness into his voice so she would do what he wanted and to stop her chatter as there wasn't time for that he said. "That's fine make sure the passports and tickets are easily available, pack our overnight things with a few extras for yourself and don't worry about Benjy's things we'll buy them later. We are going early tomorrow morning. I need you to take some vases and other light cash items from each room; pawn items only, nothing that would raise immediate alarms for a different crime. Take them to 137 Southern Avenue where you are to wait for me."

As Tess started to question him he cut in gently but firmly. "One more thing I need you move my bedside table, there is a secret draw that comes out from the back, and the top lip is the handle, you have to bang hard on the side nearest the bed to release it. Put it back afterwards no one must know about it, least of all Maria. You'll find a bulky sealed envelope which must remain sealed if it doesn't I will leave you behind."

Listening to her exclamation she could be trusted he jumped in quickly with a slightly harsh edge to make sure she understood what was to come clearly. "Yes, I know I can trust you **but** this must remain sealed so I can use it later. Stay at Southern Avenue till I arrive with Benjy in the morning and don't contact me at any cost … you will be safe there. If anyone asks tell them you are going to see a sick relative in Seattle that will account for your bags. I'll bring your treasure box with me Maria must see it's still there when she gets back from town; best leave a note for her to explain why you've suddenly gone.

He listened with interest as she huffed about missing the big 'do' in his honour tonight and as she finished he gently explained. "Tess. This is the only way I can get Maria to take that trip we need her to take. She'll want to get away from the house so will go." As Tess started to huff about Maria he brought her up sharp with a question. "What did I tell you about my brother and Maria?"

He was happy it deflected her and her answer made him smile and he added smoothly. "You'll just have trust me on that one and we will go to better 'dos' very soon. How about reminding Maria to get a new dress and a toy for Benjy to keep him happy about tonight?"

Shivering slightly he listened to her acceptance along with a reminder about their son's sleepover with a friend that night and she loved him and was pleased the waiting was finally over. He quietly reassured her of his love and it would be all right and rung off.

Pocketing the phone he silently watched Maria and Benjy playing as they gradually made their way up the beach towards the house. He then saw Tess come out calling Maria's name as she walked towards them. When they stopped and talked he couldn't help smiling because Maria had to grab the handbag Tess held out to her because Benjy suddenly ran towards the town obviously liking the idea of a new toy. Satisfied his plan would work and the house would be empty soon he made his way round to the front of the house and sat on the wall knowing the bushes and their shadows would hide him.

As he did not have a watch he had no idea of time but it did not feel too long before Tess came out with two overnight bags and hailed a passing taxi. That troubled him until he heard she was going to town and guessed she would get some cash and then walk to Southern Avenue so no one could trace her movements. When the taxi was out of sight, he checked around then made his way to the front door unlocking it with the hidden key and after shutting the door he swiftly put the numbers in to deactivate the alarm, waiting tensely in case they had changed the code. They had not. Keeping out of the view of the camera he eased himself round to the video recorder and switched if off then flashed it back to the point he wanted and cleared the tape then set back to the right point and turned it of. As in Surf Central he wore gloves so his fingerprints would not be found on anything he touched.

Standing looking across the lounge area he took in the familiar scents and scene and was slightly surprised nothing had been changed, his stomach growled reminding him he was hungry. He walked across to the fruit bowl on a side table and took a banana from the back of the pile hoping no one would miss it and ate it then put the skin in his pocket. As his wandering mind was starting to chatter again with memories of before he decided a drink of water might stop it or lessen it and made his way to the kitchen. Restricting himself to a small one as a large one could cause problems later he again made sure he left things as he'd found them.

Then he quietly made his way through the rest of the house tipping a few things from draws, cupboards and or shelves … he needed a mess … but not too much of a mess that might make the police think of a hate crime rather than a casual thief. Coming to Tess's room he looked around and found the trinket box she always treasured and knew she trusted him to take it to her in the morning. He opened it and after searching it he found the secret compartment and read the papers with interest before leaving the box with an edge of the paper showing hoping the police would see it later, and then he put a photo that had been in it on the dressing table so it was partially tucked under a brush.

Finding a scrap of paper he wrote several words on it so it looked as though it had been torn off a bigger list and took it with him. Finished he checked the room knowing Maria would notice what was missing and would understand and act on it. When he got to the study he scattered papers and looked at the sleeping laptop knowing it would just take a couple of seconds … touching a couple of keys … and he would know if that email had been open … and yet by doing that he could ruin everything so quelled that impulse and walked away … he needed to finish this job.

Back in the lounge area he removed his hooded and found a stone paperweight, going to the side door he opened it and checked to see who was nearby. No one was that close and the few people around were concentrating on the beach not the houses and guessed if he was seen no one would think of the twin possibility. After all there was only one now as far as everyone was concerned, so if word got around he'd been seen it would be assumed it was a memory from another day rather than today.

Even so he acted fast and carefully not wanting to take the risk. Staying on the outside he closed the door and covering the pane of glass nearest the door handle with a cloth to deaden the sound and broke it with the paperweight. There was little noise and no one turned to see what was happening so he went back in, closed the door but left it unlocked … and carefully avoiding the glass on the carpet put the paperweight back. Then he disturbed things in the room but not enough to shout 'break in' to any passer by should they have managed to look through the large net curtained glass doors. Of course if they noticed the side door it would be a different matter but the same out come… hopefully. Then he dropped that piece of paper on the floor so it could be seen on entering from the decking, guessing that would be 'her' entry if Benjy was still with her.

Job done he put the hooded top back on and with the hood up stood for a moment in hallway by the front door imagining 'her' reaction, hoping she would ring Antonio so he could look after Benjy at the Mission so keep him safe. Once the boy was collected she would look around, on finding the paper would check the other rooms then ring Ricardo understanding the part she had to play in the game. He nodded knowing that even if she rang Ricardo first it would work ... and she would know what to do when her brother took her through each room. The note was just a signal to her from him that this was not just a coincidence it was part of the game and she had her part to play.

Satisfied he carefully left the house leaving the key in its hiding place and became again a slow hooded jogger that no one really noticed.

oxoxo

Now he'd done those jobs and there was only one more piece to be put in place he found it more difficult to concentrate because his mind started to urge him not to retrace his steps but to turn away from the hell hole he had crawled from earlier and do the sensible thing regardless of the risks. He silently rebuffed that chattering thought – he knew what the end game was likely to be and needed the players to be safely gathered in. And yes there was a chance it could go wrong and if he wasn't in place to protect the ones he loved he might just as well have died months ago.

In any case he didn't have the strength or time to go back and it wouldn't be for long this time. And now time had a meaning for him unlike before when he could only think of vengeance and the love of two people to keep him going … to keep him sane. He smiled and almost giggled at the thought of sane … how sane was he … those thoughts of the card games with his twin were still haunting him … rather the cards were … and there were times when he also wondered where and who he was … and concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other knowing this was the only thing he could now … he was playing his hand …

Suddenly seeing a group of men coming towards him he collected his meandering thoughts and neatly dodged them so they only saw his hooded head not his face and noticed they'd stopped talking as they came up to him. Could feel them glancing at him as he passed and knew to them he was just another hooded slow jogger to be avoided and forgotten and carried on jogging away from them.

It was even quieter now and turning into Southern Avenue he looked around for signs of danger … no problem … the road was deserted, as was the estate. His twin or Tess had chosen their hidey hole well … there were no owners around because there were none living there … the earthquake had rendered the area unsafe till the land settled and buildings renovated or demolished. His churning mind had got passed the fact he'd been gone four months but had picked up the fact he had not missed Christmas or New Year and that pleased him a lot.

Closer to his destination now he churning mind was going through all the things that could go wrong even though he'd managed to be brought here earlier than his twin expected him and with some unexpected help he had been able to put his plan for vengeance in place rather than sit and wait for a final fight to the death. He slowed to a walk because his energy from the adrenalin rush that had sustained him was disappearing fast and ironically the small drink of water he had earlier to stop his chattering mind and deprived body was now telling him it needed out.

From bitter experience he knew he needed to be comfortable for the wait, so he ducked behind a garden hedge and answered the call of nature then carried on. Then one house away from the one he had to enter … knowing he couldn't take anything in with him he left the hooded top and the banana skin under a hedge out of sight promising himself if all went well he'd tell someone about it so Casey could have the top back or buy him a new one.

Now there was only the jailer to face and shivering with cold and hoping the man was still fast asleep he made his way round the back of the house. Quietly he found the window with the broken latch, and just before opening it he put the last part of his plan in action and used the phone to send a text message to Ricardo's phone knowing the man would stubbornly find out the truth no matter what the cost. And if he didn't understand the message the call could be traced back to the jailer's phone and the truth could be found out that way.

Taking one last look around the mess that was once a garden, knowing it could be his last in life he then opened the window and slowly silently made his way back into the house and found his luck was still holding. The jailer still lay in a deep drunken stupor where he'd found him earlier. Wanting the phone to be found on the jailer rather than on the floor where he'd found it and mindful of the man he very carefully pressed man's hand on the phone so the fingerprints if taken would be right and then slipped it into the man's coat pocket. Relieved the man hadn't stirred at all he then stepped back and found a can of beer from the crate nearby and put it so it was touching the man's fingertips, hoping if he woke he would see it … feel it and would start drinking again so leave him in peace and be no trouble when the police found them.

He then silently left the kitchen dropping the gloves on the table where he'd spotted them earlier and reluctantly retraced his steps to the cellar … his prison ... his last card ... his last resting place. With those chattering thoughts he came to the door, turned the handle with the faulty lock, which allowed him his freedom and with a shove it gave again. He then went into the semi darkness and shut the door behind him hearing the clunk of the lock going back in. Slowly letting his eyes adjust he walked down the short flight of wooden stairs to where he'd been earlier and sat on the floor and then picked up the metal bands that fitted round his wrists and ankle and were fixed to wall by long chains and a metal ring … and shivered violently.

Fingering them … hating them and their memories … he knew he'd clip them back on at the very last moment as his muzzy mind reminded him it was important to still be the hostage so they wouldn't go after his loved ones. … The Queen of Hearts and the Joker … the ones he needed to keep safe even if it meant his death. Putting the shackles down he got out the screwdriver from his pocket and slid it under the stack of shelves beside him making sure it was out of sight but within his reach. He at least had a weapon of sorts should the need arise and knowing it was there gave him some comfort.

Hours before he'd lain on floor desperately hoping to find something as the shelves were empty and as he reached as far as he could he'd felt the metal tip. With a tingle of hope he's stretched that extra bit and managed to get a grip of it … it had not rolled away as he touched it as he feared it would … bringing it out and feeling it recognising it he felt the first rush of hope. It had taken several frustrating and painful attempts before he found the right knack to unclip the shackles and find freedom and the right to play the vengeance card.

Now exhausted mentally and physically he leant back against the hard wall, letting his body get used to the cold damp solid floor again and closed his eyes against the little light there was here. There was only a small dirty window giving a little daylight, he'd tried it but it failed to open and was far too small for him to get through so he'd tried the door.

He knew he should stay awake because he needed to act one way or the other and to occupy his mind he drifted back over the events and then dwelled on the pleasanter memories of seeing his soul mate again … seeing her smile … hearing her laugh. And his tired mind turned them into playing cards … Meg became the Queen of Hearts and Sara the Queen of Diamonds and he fleeting saw Casey was the Jack of something before seeing Benjy the little Joke laughing and skipping behind them … all happy … all safe … And then his mind played it's final card by letting him drift off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks Annie for your review glad to know you are with me.

I feel I must say that there is no ill will against any person working in the health department is intended and this is all fiction.

Hope you enjoy and of course any comments are welcome.

oxoxox

**Chapter 2 **

Mr Peters put the phone down with a smile; he could not believe his luck he was going to close The Deep down ... be proved right after all these years. Glancing round the office he decided they would use the cars and vans with the signs all lit up so everyone would know exactly who was calling and who was going to be closed down. That little voice of reason tried to tell him he should have passed the information over … it wasn't worth risking his job. It had been his hot headedness when he'd face Mr Evans the first time that had nearly lost him his job … had set back his reputation ... kept him in second place. And as nothing had ever been found wrong at The Deep couldn't this be a hoax as the first one that had caused all the trouble been put down as.

He immediately slammed that little voice away … he'd recognised Mr Dane's voice and knew the man's reputation had dealt with his kitchens two weeks ago … so it was not a hoax and lightening never struck in the same place twice. So the man had slipped up and he would not only prove it but get his own back for first one and brought his thoughts to order.

Only just managing to mask the glee from his voice he gathered his papers together and called his crew to order. "**People!** We are going to do an emergency inspection of The Deep, Sunset Beach; we are looking for any kind of vermin but rats has been suggested. I need you to suit up in protective clothing and make sure all the vehicles are ready immediately; the area will be taped off so people can be checked in and out, all vehicles on the site are to be inspected. All vehicles coming to the site will be stopped and noted before being turned away, no unloading or loading of any kind will be allowed. The rubbish area will be given a detailed inspection and contents taken away if necessary so the large van will be needed. Kitchens, restaurant and bar area as well as the wine cellar, cloakrooms, toilets and all rooms that have any food in them that includes cups of tea for morning break etc will be inspected. In fact nothing is to be left unchecked."

There was a gasp of disbelief from the team, at the severity of the check and the fact they were doing it. They never did this place it was always checked one of the other teams or the Big Chief himself.

Ignoring their reaction and wanting to stop anyone sneaking a quick phone to check up he said firmly. "It's been cleared by the Big Chief so lets go and enjoy ourselves. Just remember see so much as a teaspoon or food wrapper on a desk or in a bin then all draws in tables to be taken out, shelves cleared and clothing checked. DO I MAKE MYSELF UNDERSTOOD?"

As he spoke he knew what he was saying wasn't technically correct. Knowing the first team were out on an early emergency he'd quickly put the call in and got the Big Chief between meetings and a phone ringing in the distance. Taking advantage of the man's distraction he'd mentioned rats and the area but not The Deep in particular or who called it in. And as the word rats always got a reaction he got the go ahead and left the Big Chief to answer that ringing phone. By the time he would inform them of their positive result and closure of The Deep that tiny slip up would be forgiven or even not noticed and they'd be praising him for prompt action and job well done.

Looking at his group he realised they understood he was very serious and seeing one member had reluctantly raised his hand and knowing the man wasn't a joker, he nodded to let him know he could speak.

Feeling very uncomfortable the man said. "Sir my sister has just started work there c..."

He quickly cut the man off with a sharp. "This is not a drill or a hoax people are at risk from vermin on site so we don't want a cover up we want action."

"Sir!" the man pleaded afraid his sister might get the sack once everyone realised the family connection.

Mr Peters could see the conflict and eyed him then said slowly and firmly. "**No.**" then added just to make sure. "Hand me your phone and you will shadow me, once there you'll act as runner for the others rather than checking anything. Let's go people times ticking and vermin are getting away."

oxoxo

At The Deep Derek in Ben mode took a sip of tea and as he put the cup on the table sighed knowing he needed to do the books, but his mind protested … it was oh so boring, especially when today was going to be 'the day'. He gave a chuckle with a countering thought that tomorrow was actually going to be 'the day' ... today was the scene setter. When the good people of Sunset Beach officially said thank him for his past good works and recognised that he and Maria were together as a family … Benjy was too young to go tonight but was technically included. He couldn't help another sad sigh not because he really had to do those books but because Maria was the acceptable choice of mother for his son and mate for him … in spite of the fact Tess was really Benjy's mother … **and** he really really wanted Meg to be beside him to be his soulmate … and mother to any future children …

Tucking that very dangerous thought away he glanced at the computer screen and saw the update was still doing whatever it was doing and the picture was still too small to recognise, but he was sure it was getting bigger. And that surely had to be a good sign … a sign that it was working, hadn't frozen or done something it shouldn't have. He didn't have a manual or his twin's knowledge to dip into … some yes but not **all** of his knowledge which was a pity considering the close shaves he'd had over the months but he'd managed them very well as no one had found him out. This morning though as he read that email he'd felt uneasy possibly because it asked him to do things so it could do things to his files …he'd heard stories about emails that could wreck your files and wondered. But as this one had referred back to one last year he'd checked it out before doing anything with it and had found his twin had indeed dealt it. So it couldn't be one of those computer wreckers … virus thingies so had clicked in all the right places. Then the thing had made him jump as an information box suddenly appeared on screen telling him in case of a power cut or accidental turn off it had an automatic restart to let it carry on and it would take awhile so it would drop into back ground to let him use other files and emails if he wanted to. … so the thing was telling him what to do now. He hated that ... he liked to be in control.

But he'd done the work he wanted to … needed to and now those damn boring books were calling him again and the picture thingy was still unrecognisable but might be getting bigger. And let his mind drift back to that vivid dream of this morning … and of the last couple … no several nights if he was honest with himself. And yes they were of Meg … his forbidden fruit … he could not help it… perhaps it was because he knew she was untouchable and could never be **'that'** close in real life again that she got **'that'** close in his dreams … and under his skin.

He gave an unconscious smile as his thoughts ran on. **Hell** he'd be dead if she found out the truth. ... Mind you it hadn't did not stop him from teasing her, going as close to the wire as he dared. …Right up to the odd brush touch of hand on hand if he got enough close …but never long touches and just friendly looks never covetous looks showing what he really felt for her. … And who could blame him. … She looked so gorgeous … those eyes bright with concern, her tentative smiles … her uncertainty as she tried to be a friend … and her innocence regarding people and motives … he loved that in her … could understand why his twin fell for her. And that innocence never once made her question his true identity or the fact Ben had gone back to Maria because of Benjy rather than deal with a divorce as he knew his brother would have done if given the chance. He also loved Meg's anger … it made her light up in a different way … those bright fiery eyes and words but not at him … never at him he'd made sure at that. … For the simple reason his twin never would have made Meg angry or run off with her against her or family's will. No … instead he'd carefully played one side off against the other with tiny innuendos and through others seeing or hearing things … so now as far as others were concerned that she was his stalker … though they wouldn't say outright to her face their actions and words made her cross … fight back in temper ... because as far as she was concerned she was just a being friend to someone who'd been closer once and had been given a hard time in the past.

But in his dream things were different she was with him in Ocean Drive and they were dancing very close … could feel her body against his, smell her scent, see her smile hear her laugh … and this time she was wearing the grey silver dress, the one he'd seen in a shop window … it changed with each dress he thought he would have liked to have bought her … as did the places and what they did. This grey silver dress though flowed round her body as she moved and any man who might have looked at her would have swooned at her feet. Oh joy … And as they danced he'd whispered the whole truth and that he wanted her body and soul … True she'd pulled away her anger hitting her eyes making them sparkle … but then he finished explaining that if she didn't, her so called soulmate would be buried alive and therefore die slowly… painfully and it would be she who killed Ben not him. Then like all the other times with tearful angry eyes she said yes and she came to him. But as they started to make love he woke to find Maria in his arms instead … and it always happened that way he never got to that final climax … and never would.

He gave a sad chuckle knowing he'd have to live that … waking up with Maria … well at least for awhile … nothing was written in stone.

And with the memory of Meg's touch from the dream in his mind to keep him warm he ran through his plans for later tonight or very early morning depending on his mood. First he would secretly send Tess to Southern Avenue on the pretext of getting things ready for his brother's arrival and final end … not really needed as things were already in place. Just needed to get her there on her own free will and then the jailer would play along drug her and put her with his twin in the so called lounge of house ... had to be downstairs not upstairs. Carrying sleeping bodies would be too difficult for the man and they'd shoot downstairs first not upstairs. Then when the time was right he or Maria at Ocean Drive would receive threats from the dreaded Derek Evans. He would sort out the right message and tape it later … one that would send Ricardo into protective mode rather than just police mode and having found hints about a certain address would go with a SWAT team and raid it … shooting first so killing everyone inside including the jailer if he hadn't dumped him in the sea already that is. The fact Tess was there with knick knacks and twin would prove they were lovers so no one would think of drugs or wrong twin and the bullet holes would prove cause of death so no autopsy. Just relief that the body would prove the twin was dead this time.

He smiled and played with another idea … that perhaps Maria could be Derek's first victim either at Ocean Drive or out in the town thereby stopping any risk of her growing bored with him … it was possible she'd grown bored with Ben when they'd…

His silent musings were broken by a loud knock on the door followed by the person coming in saying. "Morning Ben."

Derek quickly came out of his thoughts and slipped into Ben mode, while noting the Mayor had closed the door so this was a private meeting asked. "Joe?"

Seeing the puzzled expression the Mayor smiled and hastened to reassure his friend. "Don't look so worried Ben. It's about your speech tonight. How about telling us about your early life in the UK rather than going over the recent past, which…"

That was as far as he got because the door was flung open and a man in public health authority uniform stormed in pronouncing loudly "Mr Evans. The Deep is now closed. You and staff will assemble in the dance area and stay there till further notice." Realising who else was in the office Mr Peters said quickly with respect. "Sir, if you've just arrived and not touched anything here you may go. An officer will show you out."

The Mayor did not bother acknowledging the statement realising he would just add fuel to the fire and said quietly to Ben. "Don't worry I'll see Charles for you" then turned and left with the exclamation "**Who the hell are you!**" ringing in his ears, and hoped he'd get out before the building came down.

Recovering from having his memories of Meg and his future plans doused in cold water by the Mayor suddenly walking in Derek was now feeling the rise of hot anger. Not only because of this unknown toad's attitude towards him but the Mayor's words and quick exit told him the man knew something he didn't and that put him on edge. What he did know from what was written across the little toad's uniform and no doubt every vehicle in the yard by his attitude was the Health Authority were calling. That shouldn't happen the place was clean he'd made sure of that by keeping to his twins' very high standards, which were a pain!

Mr Peters shook his head in total disbelief … the man knew him and his department ... he could damn well read. So his anger came out in his voice though he managed not to bang on the table to emphasise some of his words even more, and told the man the score. "Mr Peters, **Health Authority** come to **close **and inspect your premises. **You** **will** be shadowed to make sure **you** do not **hide** anything. **Once** a room is searched **it will be sealed and no one will be allowed back in**. The ovens **will** be turned **off** and moved. **So will** freezers and fridges."

Derek could not believe his ears and though hot with anger his voice was cold as he immediately spat back. "The place **is** clean. We do floors every day and the ovens **once a week** on a Friday that's why we **close** for the afternoon. For **your** information the freezers and fridges **will not** be turned **off** unless **you **wish to **pay** for replacing **all **the food. **They** will be moved with the power kept on **and** **your** **men** **can** **move** **them** **under my staff's supervision**. Not only that **you will** be finished so I can deal with tonight's meals **or **I **will** charge you for loss custom. **If** **you** don't like it then call your boss on **your phone now!**"

Mr Peters tried to stare Ben Evans into submission but found a phone was gently put into his hand by his own deputy who'd come in just behind him. He reluctantly realised he not only had to accept the phone … the number had been dialled and answered as Ben Evans had spoken.

Mr Peters' deputy was no fool … he'd been on edge on the journey over, knew the respect Mr Evans had through out the town … had followed his boss as he stormed towards the office so heard the start of the heated exchanged … had seen the Mayor storm out of the office phone in hand so knew tongues would wag in very high places indeed … and as he needed his job even if his boss didn't had made the call and handed it straight to Mr Peters after hearing two words from the Big Chief.

The phone felt red hot as Mr Peters found out just how cross the Big Chief could get, he'd just been pulled out of a meeting and on the wrong end a very short sharp call from Mayor. So he was passing on his embarrassment of not knowing exactly what his officers were up to. Feeling the colour rise in his face Mr Peters covered his tracks and still kept the identity of the caller a secret and listened then handed the phone over to Mr Evans' as requested knowing he still had a job to do. His boss wasn't going to pull him off the job as he was the only officer with the rank to sign it off unless the Boss came and he couldn't and they couldn't wait for the leader of the first team as that could be hours. That had been what he'd been banking on if he had had to mention The Deep in the first place.

Without a word Derek listened to the Chief's apology and confirmation the inspection would still go ahead as a rat sighting had been mentioned and what to expect to be done. He also said though man might be impolite and they had issues he was a good officer and the only one available. The team would be as quick as they could but it would be wise to assume The Deep would be closed for today rather than waiting till later to find that out. Derek knew he had to accept what was being said and gave a very sharp "**Fine!**" which told everyone that he was not happy but would comply and disconnected.

Ignoring Mr Peters completely he handed back the phone to the deputy with a polite "thank you" and with his attitude and voice showing that as far as he was concerned the deputy was the only one worth talking to continued. "Your real boss seemed very surprised that the shout was here and that the whole crew turned out was not just a couple of officers come to check as it should have been. He's agreed that fridge and freezers will be kept as they are and checked around. As the cookers are **gas **they cannot be moved but **you** can get between them and around them to check them… just don't leave them on if you check inside.

Also if you or your so called boss here wants them disconnected the **you** will pay for the man to come out and do and reconnect afterwards. That means you personally not the authority. Also if **you lot **make a mess **you** **will **clear and clean it up to my satisfaction **and** my standards are very high as you will see. I accept we are closed for the rest of the day **but** do not take all of it. **I** have better things to do with my time even if **you lot don't.**"

With that dismissal Mr Peters found he had no option but start to leave the office, and it mean there was a sort of dance with his deputy and the officer who wanted to come in and get this inspection started.

As Derek reached the doorway of his office he saw his daytime staff starting to crowd round the bar area and paused turning back to looking into his office to see what the officer was doing. Seeing the man's hand reach out to pick up the cup of tea he had to leave he quipped. "It's still hot but not sugared if you want to finish it off."

The officer's smile at that remark and tone then grew serious as he realised his boss could still see him and glanced round to see what else he was going to have to do bearing in mind his orders. He could see it was tidy and spotless office and remembered the other team's gentle jokes that the yard was so clean it made you want to wipe your shoes before you went out to inspect it … and got the forms out to fill in…

Having no choice but to follow the others down the steps and across the dance area to the bar Derek did but his mind was spinning with all the implications - the Mayor of all people had to be there when it happened … **Hell!** It was going to get round town faster than sound … a blink of the eye … whatever. Why the need for him to call Charles … there had to be something going on … but he didn't know … didn't have the damn memories but he'd have to find out somehow or it could trip him up… damn his twin. He always thought he lead such a quiet life….

As he got halfway across the dance floor the swing doors into the restaurant area swung wildly open as the chef came storming out from the kitchens looking like thunder and exclaiming. "**Boss this is stupid!**" Seeing his boss's angry closed look the man took a breath and with the noise of the doors swinging closed behind him had a brainwave and voiced it. "We can send the food trucks and any food cleared to my father's restaurant and I'll set up the evening meals there. He could use the extra business and you two could share profits."

Mr Peters wasn't going to have any of it so pompously butted in. "**Nothing** from these premises **will** be taken out!" He was going to make sure they knew he was in charge here and once the first piece of evidence came to light his rules would be vindicated … would put Mr Evans in his damn place.

Angry but thinking fast Derek was peeved at the thought of handing his clients over to another restaurant, all be it a good one … then realised it could still work to his advantage. It would show he could adapt not only that he would get lots of sympathy tonight … after all it was all a mistake and his reputation was very good. Toning out some of his anger he said to his chef. "Good idea, ask him to stay near his phone I'll ring when it's quieter. I'll need you here for a while to shadow these twits, but a couple of under chefs can go do the ground work there and check the wines. Better ring the butchers etc before they have a chance to set off and order anything else we can not take out." He turned to Mr Peters knowing however much he didn't want to talk to the man he had to and said. "The wine in the cellar will be left undisturbed of course."

"**No **they will have to be moved for checking."Mr Peters said slowly but firmly.

Derek could not believe it, he waved his arms at Mr Peters as he exclaimed. "**You must be joking!** They are not moved till they are drunk and worth thousands of dollars. Are you willing to **pay** the bill! **They are in corked bottles! The only things down there are half starved spiders! Not even drunk ones as the bottles are always opened up here!" **

The staff in the room looked at each other knowing Ben rarely got really angry but when he did you ducked and this was getting really close to evacuation not ducking.

The swing doors crashed open again and a man in overalls walked in and shouted out they had found a dead rat amongst the rubbish bags outside.

Mr Peters looked at Ben in utter triumph.

Not bothering looking at the man who had called out Derek snapped back the quick order. "**Right!** I want **proof** that it **ate** **my** **rubbish** **and lived there** … that rubbish is put in **double bags**, which are sealed and checked for splits **each night** till they are collected!" He then looked across at the officer standing in the doorway and said sharply. "Was anyone from the kitchens with the man when **it** was found?"

Seeing his officer was looking at Ben rather than him Mr Peters stood smouldering ... knowing he couldn't do anything to take back the lead without sounding petty or setting off this human bomb … so let it go for the moment knowing he'd technically won this round… a rat had been found.

The Officer looking at Ben was half expecting recognition and his sister would be brought to account but there wasn't any, so he tried to steady his thoughts knowing he had to answer the accusation behind the question. He also hoped his calmness and politeness would somehow lower the tension so stop the explosion from happening and said. "Yes Sir, one of the bar staff and he's been taking photos of the whole thing so have we for our records in case it's needed. … The rat was found on the edge of the rubbish pile, one bag had a small split down the side but not food had fallen out because the hole in the second bag was so small. Do you want them to carry on looking through the bags for others?"

"**Oh! I want more than that.**" Derek said really icily turning back to Mr Peters.

Everyone else in the room kept silent hardly breathing the tension had just gone up a notch not down.

The Deep's staff recognised the iciness in their boss's voice, they had witnessed it once when it was aimed Ricardo after he'd very emotionally accused Ben of murdering Maria … Ben's wife Ricardo's sister during a storm at sea therefore no body or other witnesses and a failing marriage if evidence gather after was to be believed. To everyone's surprise there been no violence between the two only very angry words and waving arms and then a strained peace that had lasted for years. But the others didn't know that unless they'd witnessed it … all they felt, speculated or believed was that the tiniest of something … a wrong word or attitude from these two men or even from anyone in the room … and melt down would happen ... was going to happen regardless.

Knowing his eyes, attitude as well as the ice in his voice showed just how angry he was and would intimidate the little toad Derek broke the moment of silence saying. "Anything **you** find **will** be taken to an independent person for autopsy, **and **your Department **will **pay the cost **when** it is found it was in fact passing through and it had** not** touched anything from this area. **All **the rubbish bags and evidence must be labelled, escorted** and** kept under clean conditions till they have been checked and logged. **And** if **I** find that this so-called rat was planted **I'll** have **you and your department sued and closed**. … Now **I **…No **we** have some phoning to do. **You** **will** use **your** own phones as **all** my phones are off limits. **I** have no doubt **my** **lawyer has** already been informed so expect some paper work in **triplicate!**"

Listening to this tirade Mr Peters felt the colour go from his face as he realised just what he had taken on. He had expected Ben to 'roll over' as soon as the rat was found. Instead he had come up firing on all cylinders banking on outside help no doubt because the Mayor had been there. He had to admit defeat without seeming to do so, so he turned to the officer and said with as much authority as he could. "Do as he asks **it** will **strengthen our **case. Get my deputy to see if a lawyer has been in touch with base about this visit and coordinate what is needed."

Satisfied at wining the point Derek picked the phone up from the bar ready to dial the number and found silence … no dialling tone … clicked the knob on it in case it stuck and still go nothing and spat out. "Check the damn phones someone!" then looked across at Mr Peters adding. "I **need** my office!"

Trying hard not to shake under the man's gaze Mr Peters said. "You will be escorted back there but it **will** be sealed off when you leave it."

"**Great!**" Derek exclaimed sarcastically and then added quietly in a matter of fact voice that not only gave his words a very sharp edge but carried to the others. "**You **will leave the washrooms available. Lock them and **you **will clean up the mess." Mr Peters eyed the man angrily but kept quiet as the put down carried on. "They are for **my **staff and **my **clients **your** staff are **neither **now or in the future so use the public ones down the road." Without waiting for any comment from the man he turned away anger oozing from is body. He also ignored but noted the slight smiles from his staff and the worried looks from the health authority staff nearby and knew he'd scored a point.

Once in the office Derek started to close the door only to have it stopped by a very quiet sorry from the health officer who'd opened it for him. He glared at the man ready to hit out sighed then turned away … Ben wouldn't do that so he couldn't and sat at his desk to calm down before using his own phone to make his calls knowing if the bar phone wasn't working his office one wouldn't be. He looked up the number for the other restaurant and as he'd expected the chef's father answered immediately … they both agreed an Italian Evening sounded good, combined staff in the kitchens and the restaurant would be acceptable … and no chefs or underlings would throw tantrums. After that they exchanged numbers of likely guests and available tables and how to confirm numbers as well as the likelihood of casual callers. With sympathies exchanged and promises they'd talk about money matters the next day they wished each other a happy evening.

Disconnecting the call Derek blinked as he looked at the screen of his computer wondering if his eyes were deceiving him. … A five of hearts playing card was being flicked across the screen into a card size and as it landed the six of hearts flicked across the screen. He reckoned the box looked nearly full so the loading or whatever was nearly finished and that was what he couldn't make out in the beginning.

Sort of ignoring it and remembering he could open files as it went on he clicked on the icon he wanted and found nothing happened … it wouldn't open. He looked at the screen and decided to try one at random … thought of a number counted along the row and opened it … it did then closed on him before he could do anything … not only that a Jack of Clubs cards fly across the screen into the box. And he suddenly went hot and cold at the same time and felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as he realised the icon he'd clicked on had gone and knew he was not in control of his machine something else was. So with ripples of fear and anger he tried other icons and none worked and as he touched the last one a large Joker flashed on his screen with the words underneath "Do not shut off." Just starting to wonder what would happen if he did the words appeared "Melt down if you do!"

His mind screaming "Virus" and the realisation he'd allowed it in that morning made his fingers jumped back from the mouse as though it was very hot and not wanting the promised melt down. He had no memory of actually getting up but he must have because he suddenly became conscious of himself swearing and throwing a small heavy book at the damn machine. Knowing he had to get out of the office before he threw the chair at the damn thing or the thing out the door he grabbed his phone and stormed towards the open doorway.

Passing the shocked officer who was waiting to seal his room he hissed accusingly. "No doubt you lot brought the damn virus with you!" and carried on storming down the stairs and over to the bar to find the books he needed to make his calls now his computer was up the creek.

Because his anger showed no one dared ask what had gone wrong now as Derek found the book and the number of the IT firm and rang it. Only to get a message saying … the man was dealing with a lot virus calls so please leave details with name and number and he'd get back when he could.

Realising the stupid virus on his machine might not be his fault took the edge of his anger but he still hissed out his message to the machine before disconnecting. Then as he found the booking information for the evening meals and list of clients' numbers he composed himself. … He was after all meant to be Ben the calmer twin … though he thought even he would have gone ballistic over this lot. He then moved over to a small table so his staff could use the counter area as gathering area and by the time he sat down and got the first number he knew what he was going to say. But all the same he couldn't help wondering what the hell was going on … this morning he'd been on top of world now he felt as though everything was … well starting to disappear from under him even though he knew The Deep had a good reputation and could weather this storm…

The person picked up and Derek in Ben mode took a deep breath and started to apologise and explain about the new arrangements for the evening.

He had thought it would be easy just a short explanation and would get sympathy back … but when he admitted why they were closed he found it embarrassing and felt the hurt on behalf of his establishment … his club, restaurant and staff. He also found it difficult when dealing with answer machines because it sounded bad when said in just a few words and he'd had to admit they would have to ring the other restaurant as his phones were out of order.

Some people were sympathetic and gave him reassurances it was mistake or one of those unfortunate things that happened and they would be back and thanked him for his care and consideration. But one or two huffed at the inconvenience as though it was entirely his fault and they would have to travel miles to the other restaurant whereas it was in fact just round the corner, which made him simmer with anger. So when the last person threatened to sue for the inconvenience and worry about food poisoning he got so cross he spat sharp words back at them and disconnected. … Standing up to cool down he vowed they would never step foot in The Deep ever again.

oxoxo

Because of the obvious tension in the room the man from the phone company was quietly sitting on the last two steps on the stairs, which lead up out of The Deep. He'd been round the corner on another call out so had been quicker than usual and had checked the phone terminals to the building and to the offices and shops nearby and found nothing wrong so was waiting for head office to check out their end and call him back. Just as his phone vibrated telling him there was a call, the door from the kitchen area swung open and he saw a Health Officer come into the room with a smile and announce. "Mr Evans you're kitchen is infested we've found two dead cockroaches behind a cooker!"

Quietly dealing with his call the telephone engineer was really glad he'd had the foresight to put thing on silent and had not announced his presence yet. And also wished he was a thousand miles away … the man he knew he had to talk to didn't look as though he was having a good day. Feeling someone on the stairs behind him he turned to see who. Seeing it was a policeman he got up and gave a silent sigh as he moved … he might get out of this in one piece after all. **But** it still didn't alter the fact he had to tell Mr Evans what his boss had told him and walked onwards.

It almost goes without saying that glee simply oozed from Mr Peters' body as he walked over to show his victim the bodies in his evidence bag. ... He was vindicated a rat and cockroaches had been found. … And stopped just in front of Mr Ben Evans making damn sure everyone could see the evidence and the man's downfall. The fact that the beasts were dead probably died of starvation as the kitchens were extremely clean didn't worry him one bit.

Derek hated the man's smirk and voice and could not believe it … these two skeletons were going to close him down. The rat was outside never entered the building … these were inside **his** kitchens ... **but** were tiny and dead ... very dead so could not infect the place. Not breaking eye contact with the creep standing in front of him, in Ben mode laced with a tiny bit of Derek that would have sent shivers down anyone's spine, he rumbled out the quiet clear exclamation. "You had better check where they came from … **those kitchens were steamed cleaned yesterday!**" Then spotting the other man coming towards him and his occupation as well as his serious expression 'Derek' mode got the upper hand and he spat out. "**What the Hell do you want!**"

The telephone engineer knew the man was boiling over and he had not choice but to deliver news that was mostly make him explode, so ready to duck out the way if need be he answered immediately and very politely. "Sir, apparently you asked for the phones to be disconnected and the account cancelled immediately with no written confirmation needed."

Derek eyed the man and hissed icily. "**You must be joking!**" not believing what he was hearing he would never do that in a million years! Any fool would know that.

Grateful of the distance between them the phone man stayed patient and explained calmly. "No sir I'm not joking. Apparently a top priority email was received this morning from you and as it gave all the necessary details it was done immediately."

In total disbelief Derek exclaimed. "I did not send the damn thing! **Damn it** the computers are down! **I need the phones NOW!**" And catching Mr Peters' smarmy smile he spun on him and hissed out as if the interruption had not occurred. "They are **NOT** from here and are dead **and **remember **I** will be checking camera footage from around here **so** if **I** find that you were snooping around last night **I **will have **you out on your ear**."

Mr Peters was used to this type of reaction so returned smoothly. "Mr Evans they were found behind the third oven and were alive once so there could be more. **We will** be emptying **all** you cupboards, looking **behind** anything that has a gap **and** any room that has a carpet** will be** checked. **So, your** premises **will** be **closed** till **tomorrow** at the **earliest**." In any case he was bubbling over … he'd been so right to trust that call … and boy what a day to do it on … revenge was so sweet and muttered under his breath. "Always knew you'd slip up one day."

Those close enough to hear the comment could not believe the man's foolishness.

And in a blink of an eye Mr Peters' pleasure was cut short by a blow that knocked him off his feet and into the arms of the police officer who'd not been quick enough to defuse the situation.

That police officer had when entering The Deep had stopped at the top of the stairs and seriously wondered about walking back out and telling Detective Ricardo Torres that Ben Evans had been out or the door had been locked. **But** then he would have had to face Ricardo's disbelief or anger possibly both **and** that was not good either. The saying 'Between the devil and the deep blue sea' had come to Spencer's mind as he'd walked behind the phone man down the stairs and across the floor seeing the scene that followed and which ended with him catching or rather steadying Mr Peters as he reeled from that blow. He'd been within a hand on Mr Peter's shoulder to get his attention but the man's foolishness had got there first and he prayed that Ben wouldn't misread his look or reason for being here.

Registering why Mr Peters was not a crumpled heap on the floor, Derek shouted out full blast at Spencer "**What the hell are you doing here!**" while still trying to get his brain in gear about a) how the hell he could have asked for the phones to be cut off and not know it and b) the police never make '**nice**' surprise house calls.

Still steadying Mr Peters who was now getting his bearings back was proclaiming he wanted **that** wild man arrested immediately. Spencer winced and explained. "Ricardo heard about this lot from the Mayor and told me to stop any trouble." He paused and sighed knowing because he hadn't calmed things down he was going to add them and carried on quietly. "Sorry Ben, you'll have to come with me to the station and make a statement." Seeing the man's glare he added gently but firmly. "Don't make it worse by making me cuff you. I will of course report what I saw and heard. … We all know there's been a bone of contention between the pair of you after his son's drunken attack on you here … and no doubt the phone engineer will make a statement as well."

Hearing this Mr Peters started to splutter at the obvious favouritism … he had been the one attacked … but Spencer's firm grip and look stopped him actually finding the words of protest and decided he'd wait till they got to the station and got to the Chief of Police.

The phone engineer nodded he would as he was already on the phone to his boss trying to get the telephones reinstated and was silently wondering how wise it would be to tell Mr Evans that he would have to pay the reconnection charges. Having seen that fearsome right hook coming out of nowhere he decided he would make sure the charge was on the next bill rather than saying anything now.

Derek suddenly felt exhausted and nodded as his mind ran through things. From taken memories he knew Spencer was a good officer to have on your side and wondered if this was all a big hoax … a candid camera type thing … and there would be party streamers and cheers in a moment or even better he would wake and find it was morning and none of this had happened or was going to happen.

Then as his mind whirled again and he started to shrug it all off … it was not so bad really. Spencer was on his side, so was Ricardo by the sounds of it and this twit obviously had a grudge against his twin … something about a drunken son … wished he'd known about it. Did now and that could account for the reference to his lawyer … so he could play the victim and nod in the right places. As for the phones being cut off … well that could be from that damn virus that seemed to be going around so wasn't really his fault or against him just a coincidence. So no big deal there either.

And yeah he would play nice … well calm with a touch of anger come hurt, nice … and looked over at nodded to the barman knowing he was capable of taking over here and the Chef would look after the kitchen and staff arrangements. He wouldn't be long just a statement to Ricardo and back again, simple. Then this thing would quickly blow over … just be word and mouth round town … gossip and sympathy. There was still the 'do' tonight with Maria by his side … no doubt that will be the talk of the town tomorrow especially as Bette would be there to put it in the paper … and so would Meg, with those dark sparkling eyes and pretty face showing concern about what was happening … umm yeah he could definitely live with that. And looking back to Spencer he nodded with a gentle sigh not of defeat but understanding that the officer had a job to do.

Seeing he had Ben's co-operation Spencer turned his attention to Mr Peters and said quietly hoping to keep thing calm. "We'll get Dr Robinson to check you over at the station when you make your statement." Then he glanced round at the silent onlookers saying. "Anyone wishing to make a statement please come to the station when you have time." Then seeing the video camera on the bar added quietly to the barman "And any camera footage you might have as well would help."

Wanting to be out there before anything else came to the boil he glanced over to the other health officer who'd come in and gave him a nod to tell him he was in charge for now. Then he turned his attention back to Ben saying. "To get this done quickly we'll use one police car, you ride in the back and I'll have Mr Peters in the front."

The last thing he wanted to do was to wait for or have another car with flashing lights add to the vehicles parked outside. He'd already had to get uniformed officers to help control the gawpers from blocking road and pavement and that was just them looking at the vehicles and wondering what happening. Most of all he hoped the reporter who'd tried to sneak in with him had taken his advice to move on, if not he could see all hell breaking out. Both men were ready to spark off again and he'd be in the damn middle of it this time.

To his relief Ben shrugged his shoulders and started to walk towards the stairs so he quickly guided Mr Peters that way as well. While quietly reckoning the man was putting on a show … stunned from the blow perhaps but nothing else… he'd never got near to hitting floor as he'd caught the stupid man.

oxoxo

As they got to the top of the stairs to go out of The Deep and Spencer put a hand on the door to open it wanting to be the first out so he could see what had been happening out there, all the lights went out so there was complete darkness. Well all except for the small emergency lights that were situated by all the doors but that wasn't much in those first seconds.

And in those first seconds Derek's mind froze … then he realised no power meant his computer would be in melt down and suddenly thought his home one might be effected as well they'd been connected earlier as he'd needed documents from it. And swore loudly as he turned to go back … hearing the sighs from the darkness below and realising he would have to walk down the dark stair brought the realisation it was already too late … the damage was done and he wouldn't be allowed down there anyway Spencer would stop him forcefully if need be so he stopped himself from moving.

As that was happening the barman was acting, he'd been at the counter when the blackout happened so got out the large torches they kept for such emergencies and as he put one on he called out reassuringly to his boss. "I'll put the emergency generator on and deal with it all Ben, don't worry."

With that Spencer opened the door and guided the pair out into the daylight and the first thing he spotted was the reporter and sighed. Not only had the man not gone away he'd been joined by others including a tv crew … not only that there was a man pushing his way through the crowd towards them. A man in a uniform with an electric company logo on it and the thought that immediately came to mind was … the blackout was not a coincidence … Oh joy!

The reporters noticing the group coming out started to move and shout a barrage of questions hoping to hit the right note as all they had was gossip and stationary vehicles outside to go by.

"What's been found?"

"How long is it going to be shut!"

Then one bright spark putting two and two together and shouted. "Why did you hit him Ben! Temper got the better of you a bit like your twin then."

In spite of all his good intentions to stay calm that jibe and realisation that this was not a small thing anymore sent Derek out of Ben mode and sparked off the rumblings of his natural violent hot temper when trapped.

But because of Spencer's very quick word to a very bright and quick uniformed officer who'd opened the door to the police car and quietly made sure brooding Mr Ben Evans wasn't going anywhere else … those temper rumblings it didn't get any further than a rumble.

Having no option but to get in Derek got in and his seething attention was drawn to the gaggle outside rather than the police car because like Spencer he'd spotted the man from the electric company frantically waving a piece of paper at him.

At the same time as Mr Evans was being guided into car Mr Peters realised what a wonderful opportunity he had to score points and answered the reporters loudly. "Ben Evans attacked me while I was doing my job. **This** place will be closed down for a long time because of …"

Opening the front passenger door Spencer butted in saying sharply in a low voice so only Mr Peters heard. "In the car or **you** will be going away for **a long time **and no job to come out to."

Mr Peters realised he had to comply and would have liked to have added the word rat, but at least he'd got the truth out before anyone could spin anything else and he was sure they would, after all money talked … it was why he was stuck where he was and his son couldn't get a good job so hit the bottle a bit too often. But as he settled into his seat the thought that his boss had been very cross earlier so might not back him up even if he was the injured party here and had been correct started to make itself heard…

The man from the electric company knew he needed to get the man's attention before he was driven off for whatever reason, so had yelled across Mr Peter's last word. "Mr Evans! You never said how long do you wanted the power off for … I need your signature!"

Derek automatically yelled out through the half opened window at the man. "**I never asked for it to be cut off**. See the barman he's in charged. **Get it put back** **on now!**" Then realising what Mr Peters had said, yelled to everyone else. "The Deep **will** be opened **tomorrow as usual!**"

Then hearing/feeling the driver's door slam shut he shut the window and automatically turned his attention to the front of the car and gave Spencer a glare that could have killed as he silently fumed because this was a caged police car not an ordinary one and **he** was in the damn cage so giving everyone the wrong impression ... **he** was the damn victim here.

Spencer had been checking in his rear mirror after starting the car's engine so saw Ben's killer glare and quickly turned his attention forward and hit the accelerator peddle as hard as he safely could praying Ricardo would be at the station to take care of this human bomb which was primed and oh soo ready to go off again.

Still seething with anger and disbelief Derek sat looking through the grill at the back at the heads in front rather than the people on the pavements knowing they were watching and possibly taking pictures of him. And as the car speeded through the streets his mind whispered playfully that 'this morning he had the house, his family, fortune and respect of everyone now his world was crumbling around his feet into dust and he was in a police car ready for the police cell where he really belonged.'

Silently he bit back at those thoughts. 'They were wrong he still had it all and would have once this stupid mistake had been cleared up, the twit in front had done it as payback. For a moment the unbidden memory of his twin in the basement at Seattle being chained up though drugged and beaten up starred challenging at him. And he felt a tingle down his spine as another vague recollection flashed across his mind that he had made a hoax call about The Deep to keep his twin out the way so he could seduced Maria but his twin had interrupted them.

He shook his head to clear those memories and silently answered that one back too. 'That he couldn't have it was all just a coincidence or the twits doing. His twin was broken, he'd done it taken memories and played his role and now he was probably asleep being or about to be driven from Seattle back home so he would be here this evening ready for the final curtain tomorrow. And no he had not lost everything … he would soon be back at The Deep to sort things out … and in any case Ricardo would be at his side being the sympathetic brother in law guiding him through the paper work and tomorrow … well … yes it could all work to his advantage ... if you think about it… …'

As the car slowed to approach the police station and then pulled into the car park Derek came out of his ponderings. Then taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly he slipped back into calm Ben mode ready to receive sympathy from Ricardo and anybody else around.


	3. Chapter 3

ANNIE11117 thanks for review and glad you liked it.

And now Maria and her shopping trip ...

Enjoy.

oxoxo

**Chapter 3 **

Maria was still in a foul mood, as she walked back along the beach with Benjy clutching his new toy in its bright carrier bag while running as quickly as his little legs would carry him so he would not get left behind again. The toy in the bag was the only thing Maria had salvaged from the shopping trip **and **she was going to hate every second that the damn boy played with the damn toy. It wasn't only the noise and flashing lights that would start a headache it was the memories it would bring back … make her relive. **And **as if to rub salt in her wounds her mind flashed back over the events as she walked on...

It had started off with such high feelings …high hopes and anticipation of the fun of browsing and buying in the posh apartment store. Yeah only the very best would do today. She got Benjy's toy first and that seemed to take forever as he kept on changing his mind as he saw each different toys … there were loads as it was just before Christmas … then just as she thought he was sorted he fell in love with the car that made a racket and flashed lights. … Just two seconds of it and she could feel a headache coming on … and she hadn't missed that smile from the assistant as she gave Benjy the bag and note for payment at the end of their trip. … Yeah there was no doubt about it that assistant had been very glad to see the back of **that** toy.

Of course the fact Benjy whined as she took him up in the lift to look for her dress should have warned her things were not going to go well. That Tess should have been there to do her job and then no doubt the dreadful toy would have been 'accidentally' broken by the time she got home with her new clothes. But she'd not been quick enough to think or yell out that suggestion as she'd had to keep up with her the boy so he wouldn't get lost amongst the people coming onto the beach …not many but enough for her to nearly lose sight of him. Fortunately the offer of a favourite ice cream when they finished was accepted with bright eyes and good grace and so she thought she was winning again.

The department store was one of those were money and or name spoke volumes … if you didn't have it you just walked through with eyes wide open … if you had it you stopped and browsed and the assistants treated you with respect and like long lost friends. And if you were a serious customer with a young child in tow … well an assistant would come and look after him or her or them while you pondered about your purchases **and** so as not to break the mood you didn't have to pay at each little boutique or even each floor you handed your special tickets over and pay at the end. It was utter bliss for Maria and she could show everyone she was buying because each boutique outlet had their own special carrier bag.

So in seventh heaven she did just that flitted from one to another trying on one expensive dress after another till she finally found just the right one for the 'do'. Well two actually … oh and a blouse that she just could not resist … that would do for expensive casual meal or do and the other dress would do for a smaller … 'do' possibly in the new year say her husband was bound to have one.

Of course after getting that sumptuous new dress for the 'do' tonight she needed new shoes … and that was fun … trying them all on till she found just the right pair that not only looked good but felt comfortable … and could be worn with both dresses. She hated shoes that hurt after five minutes and as few too many pairs of those already. Then just to make sure they suited she retried the special dress on … well she just had to make sure everything was perfect. Unable to keep it to herself she came out of the dressing room from the adjoining boutique as the shoe bit didn't have one and asked the assistants of both if the combination was right … and of course got real comments of admiration from assistants and passers-by…. That was **soo** nice and **soo **uplifting.

Then there was the little handbag and as she could have a bare neckline … a necklace with matching earrings, lastly a treat … of a shawl in case there was a draft at the 'do' or a slight breeze getting from the car to the hotel. Satisfied and blooming with pleasure she walked on through glancing at other things just in case there was something she'd forgotten … and found a lovely bottle of scent. … And why not he loved her and wanted her to look her best … it was after all going to be the start of their true beginning as a family … the three of them and no Nanny Tess to contend with or keep an eye on.

So still brimming with happiness Maria joined one of the checkout queues. … Yeah even posh expensive shops have queues …short well mannered ones … it showed they were the 'in' shop … all the others were empty. And of course all the customers could quietly speculate or if they were the loud type brag about what they were buying ... give the quieter ones something to ponder about … to buy next week or tomorrow.

With the other assistant's help Benjy had been a model son and now stayed by his mummy's side while the lady left them to look after some other child. Seeing her go the boy knew mummy's very long shopping trip was coming to an end **and** he had his parcel and had given mummy the ticket so she could hand it over to the lady. Anticipation rose because this bag and toy would stay with him …couldn't disappear without him … and he wanted this toy soo badly … it was so much flashier and noisier than anything he'd seen or got at home and he'd so nearly missed it.

When it was their turn the assistant seeing the boy and bag was quite happy to serve him first and took the ticket from the mum with a smile for both of them. They were both well trained and it was a nice start to morning… she knew all about kids and tantrums as the toys or even the tickets were taken from them for cashing up and don't even go there for lost tickets. But these were fine and as she dealt with mum's stack of tickets she knew she was dealing with someone with serious money. That was confirmed as she saw the type of card and the name of the lady. She'd never served her or her husband but had seen him from afar and from assistants' talk on the general department he was not only really dishy but nice and polite. And as the name was on their special customer list she asked if Mrs Evans would like the firm's car sent round front to drive her home and added in case she didn't know, it was all part of the service no charge.

Maria purred silently adding to her happiness … she loved the respect her surname and his money gave her, Ben never took advantage of this kind of offer, so Derek didn't but she could and would. So smiling she said a gentle "Yes please and would it be all right if they stopped off for a promised ice cream for her son."

The assistant smiled nodded yes and pressed the buzzer for the car and then put the card through the machine for payment and they waited.

It took a moment for the machine to think about it as they always do … and then it rejected the card with its silence and words on the small screen … if it had been accepted there would have been that click or ping at the cash till and all would have been well. Instead there was **that** quiet pause as the assistant took out the card and wiped it clean and then they tried it all again. There was also a little huff from the next in the queue at the thought of the extra wait especially if the machine had gone on strike and they would have to find a queue … to well queue at.

The assistant heard it and looked passed Maria and gave the customer a straight look that said 'No queue rage here please and it could happen to you anytime.' which everyone knew it could – and then put the card in the machine again. Maria and everyone else had that feeling of anticipation, which then turned to tension as nothing happened … the card was rejected again.

With a shake of her head and a sigh the assistant glanced at Maria and got the spare machine out and plugged it in … they all knew machines had moods … off days … no matter what anyone said. She put the card through the machine and they all anxiously waited …and guess what … silence happened … the card was rejected again.

Keeping calm the assistant pressed the special button knowing it was not the machine it was the card … therefore this could be a card theft, con-job or bad tempered spouse cut off … whatever it was things could turn nasty so she needed the Manageress and back up **fast**.

Puzzled, edgy and feeling the blush of embarrassment rising Maria found and handed over her other card. She knew the accounts should have been okay neither of them had spent **that** much recently … they couldn't splash out too much too soon as the real Ben never did … **and **she'd been told to go and spend. So it must be a dirty card and it wasn't as though she'd spent **that** much, really.

The Manageress a matron looking lady came and took over with a smile and on hearing what was wrong she nodded and silently took Maria's second card gave it a quick efficient wipe and they went through the procedure again … and waited.

The confidence Maria had started to rise only to fall abruptly as silence happened and the damn card was rejected. She automatically started to fumble for her chequebook knowing **that** way wouldn't fail and she'd have to get new cleaner cards or if it was found to be clean complain and get the shop to clean their damn machines…. That **had** to be what was wrong they **had** enough money in their accounts to buy the damn place!

But the Manageress shook her head knowingly … cheques often bounced after goods had been taken home and there was no way was she going to let that happen having been warned by cards that didn't work. Not wanting a scene she then quietly suggested Madam stepped away from the queue and phone Mr Evans or the bank manager to clear this little matter up, and her goods could be left here should she need to go and come back. And of course if Madam didn't have her own phone she could use theirs.

Though there had been no suggestion that she wasn't anything other than a respectable citizen through out … there was no arguing about moving away or making a scene because two smartly dressed gentlemen had silently appeared at the Manageress' side. They'd also collected Maria's many bags as she'd had to put them down so she could find the other cards and cheque book in her handbag. All of this had been done with a quietness that said they'd done it many times before. Not only that though they didn't have the word security written across their dark suits in yellow letters they had **that **look about them so everyone **knew** who they were and someone was in trouble.

So stepping to one side, deeply embarrassed and with shaking hands Maria rung The Deep only to find the lines were down and Ben's personal phone engaged. Not wanting to leave a message she tried the barman's personal phone … that was engaged so she went back to Ben's again and this time left a message asking him to contact her immediately. She then rung the bank and got through to the manager who informed her briskly that **all** Mr Evans's family and business accounts were closed and would stay that way and no he could not give her any other information or loan of any kind good morning.

Trying not to show how stunned, cross and scared she was, Maria explained to the Manageress she would like everything put to one side so she could collect them after she had sorted it out with her husband.

The Manageress agreed with an expression that told Maria she sensed a marital tiff coming … she was damn right there. … Then the Manageress did something her **all** years in the job should have told her not to do … she took the bag with the toy in off the quiet little boy who was standing by Mrs Evans.

Benjy for his part had been very good … had stayed quiet holding his precious bag while sensing the tension between his mum and this lady and watched the men join them having quietly put mummy's bags by the side of the other lady. … They weren't having his bag or toy … **no sir it was his**. His little hands were tired and he was watching the men so he wasn't ready to tighten his hold on his precious bag when the lady moved quickly and took it from him.

But the second he got over the shock of what had happened that little boy stood tall and looked at her and told her he wanted his toy back now! It wasn't done as quietly as that of course … he was crying and yelling while waving his arms around to make his point … yeah all at the same time so it not only looked good it sounded good. It also made those around glad he wasn't theirs and they all knew what the next stage was. ... His point was … **the lady over there said it was his **… the assistant at the till. …**and so did his mummy** … **AND HE wanted it back NOW! … IT wasn't hers to have.**

Maria like the others knew what was going to come next … it didn't happen often but when it did they either left the room or got his father fast. But she couldn't do that here so the only way to stop the 'rolling around on the floor screaming' tantrum was to flipping well pay for that damn toy with cash so the lady could physically give it back to him. So she quickly checked her purse and then handed **all** her cash over … the damn thing was expensive.

The Manageress without looking too fazed by the whole episode quickly handed the bag back to Benjy.

Benjy gripped the bag tight and started to calm down … sort of … he was breathing heavily … his eyes were prickly with more tears and he sniffled and hiccupped down the yell that was coming next … the one about telling daddy about her no doubt.

At this point Maria had accidentally looked around as she handed over the money; unconsciously she'd expected everyone to have gone on their way … but no such luck they were all watching the fun and games … so much for huffing about the delay. Not only that, she couldn't believe it … she spotted Meg Cummings passing through the crowd … (she'd liked the woman till she found out just what affect she had on her twins … and they were **her** twins and no one else's … she'd had them both) … and oh yes there was that dear old gossip and her friend from three doors down as well … that meant this would be round the town in seconds. Damn. And to cap it all she'd have to walk home. There wasn't anything left for Benjy's promised ice cream or taxi which would have been a good way of getting out of getting ice cream for the boy. And no ice cream and walking home meant trouble with a capital T…

She had hoped her humiliation would stop there at the cash point … they would leave on their own … but no those two men silently shadowed her till she was right outside the store. As they left her she felt like smashing the window just to spite them, but she couldn't … she had to drag a teary eyed edgy Benjy and that dreadful toy back home. **But** **first,** she was going to do battle with her husband and walked briskly towards The Deep … but never reached it. She stopped as soon as she saw the Heath Authority vehicles and the crowd they were attracting and knew why her call went unanswered.

Swearing she turned to make for the beach and caught not only Benjy but a young couple coming up behind her unawares so they ploughed into her. With a hiss … that they should look where they were going … she grabbed Benjy's arm and headed for the beach it was the quicker and quieter way home ….

As the flashback ended she carried on walking trying to calm down and make sense of the whole thing. …There was no reason why Derek should have closed down the accounts he was going to stay here with her not move on with Tess. His soft spot was Benjy and a less dominant woman that was why she'd never really challenged him as Tess had. No … her real challenge would come later when he wasn't expecting it and Benjy could be sent to boarding school if necessary. It was the closing of the accounts that drew her mind back to possibilities especially the Bank manager's attitude he wasn't happy. Could that mean the accounts were not only closed but could be going away … he was skipping town. … The Deep and Java Web were nice little earners ... if he sold them or just dropped them he'd be rolling in it. … **Hell** all this would be for nothing … **No** …**No Way … **

Benjy's loud whining with tears brought her out of her stunned thoughts and automatically shushing him she realised they were at outside their home so turned up towards it and that action calmed the boy… that was why he'd been whining.

Sitting him at the table on the decking she hunted for the key to glass doors not wanting to go round to the front door … that would take too long … and start him off again … **and **she needed to get in and think and act ... make sure she got something out of this mess. She knew how to beat the alarm system, sit Benjy here and rush across the lounge and hit the numbers … she'd done it before. Finding the key she checked on Benjy who was rummaging in the bag for that noisy flashy car. She'd hoped that would wait … possibly have been forgotten in favour of drink or ice cream from the freezer and walked over to the door, put the key in the lock and tried to turn it. As the key stuck a shiver ran through her making her wonder what else could possibly go wrong this morning. Then she realised her key **always** stuck in that door and she could use the smaller glass door … Ben had insisted that the locks be the same, less keys to hunt for or lose … and the key never stuck in the one.

Telling Benjy to stay she went round to the smaller door and saw a broken pane of glass. She shivered again this time feeling scared as she remembered one of Derek's plans was to arrange a break in with Tess's body being found ... a robbery gone wrong. So he might not be running it might have been in the plan **but** Benjy was with her and he would have known that … so that could not be it … could it? … Could it be an ordinary break in … there had been a few in the area recently.

Apprehension mixing with a strange calmness she quickly covered her hand with a cloth from her bag to prevent smudging any prints with her own and tried the door. It opened. She looked in and there was no body on the floor but she didn't want to take the chance … she needed to suss things out and that meant a longer look. She knew in the plan she was meant to be the one who found everything and ring it in thereby getting Ricardo and the other officers' sympathy. She could do this, but it meant she needed Benjy out of here and safe … not Mama she would fuss like hell and be a shadow … Antonio would be fine; he'd understand the need for speed and quiet regarding Benjy. Carefully shut the door she stepped away from it but not too close to the other part of the decking, she didn't want Benjy to hear the call there would be too many questions and possibly a tantrum due to fear rather than anger.

As soon as her brother answered his personal phone she explained she needed him here now. He gently interrupted her explaining he was just along the prom, had just finished a service for a housebound husband so would along in moment and she could explain then, whatever it was he was there for her and rang off.

While she waited for him her mind raced through ideas. She'd come too far to turn back or tell everyone the truth and if Derek had killed Tess well that would be okay. Maybe the chaos at The Deep was his alibi and she being out was her alibi. But how could he be in two places at once … a helper … there had to have been one to have trapped his twin. … But then again he might be playing her for a fool … he played his cards so close to his chest it was impossible to second guess him … was it really possible he would go off without his son, he showed all the signs of loving him too much to do so. … Perhaps she could be in danger and it was time for to put her plan in action … put a stop to his mind games permanently … get rid of him and Tess … that is if she wasn't dead already ….

Father Antonio calling her name along with Benjy's yelp of delight at seeing him cut through her thoughts.

Sister and brother hugged and she quickly and quietly explained what she found and what she needed him to do. Knowing that burglars, kids and police were no fun he quietly agreed to have Benjy and told her to ring Ricardo as soon as they'd left so Benjy wouldn't catch on something was very wrong.

Maria agreed and immediately went over to Bejy who'd stopped running the car over the table top to watch what was going on. Maria was pleased he'd not pressed whatever or got it up to speed to start the lights and noise and explained that he could play with his toy at the Mission with Uncle Antonio while she cleaned up the glass around the doorway. And not to worry he'd be back after lunch and definitely in time to get things ready for him to go for his sleepover.

With a giggle of delight Benjy put the toy back in the bag and as the two got ready to leave Maria saw her brother's slight smile at her and knew he knew about other bits regarding the toy car. Well noise and the Mission didn't really go together but that was his problem not hers…

Once they were out of sight she carefully entered the house avoiding the glass on the floor, saw the piece of paper wondered about it, but left it to rush to the alarm and found it was off. She realised then it **had** to be off or it would have activated when the door had been opened during the break in and checked the video that went with the system … that was off as well. Did that mean Tess was somewhere tied up, unconscious or dead she took a breath and saw that piece of paper on the floor again and with racing heart went over to it, picked it up and read it.

Recognising his handwriting and mentally filling in the gaps because it looked as it had been torn from a list she gasped and ran upstairs to Tess's room. Halting in the doorway trying hard not to grab onto anything she glanced around and noticed the trinket box was lying on its side on the dressing table with the edge of some paper sticking out of it. Catching her breath she went straight over to the wardrobe and through the half opened door saw bags and some clothes were gone. Churning things over in her mind she tucked the piece of paper in bag and went to the end of the bed, lifted the corner of the mattress and found the passports Tess had hidden there were gone and swore.

With mind racing even more she ran to the master bedroom checked the wardrobe and saw some of his clothes were gone but could for the life of her remember if they were out for cleaning or not. All her clothes seemed to be there and her jewellery scattered on the dressing table as though the person had thought it wasn't worth taking. That was fine her valuable things were in the safe and she couldn't look there.

With a plan forming in her mind and knowing how the police would turn the place upside down for clues she rushed over to her hiding place and took out the small pill bottle and put it in her handbag. She couldn't risk that being found and they wouldn't think of searching her she was the innocent victim, she could use them as early as tonight when their attention would be diverted, if necessary if not then in a few days time. Now though she needed people around her so she could prove she was the victim in all this mess. Glancing at her watch she saw timing was okay she'd only been a couple of minutes in checking things … if there was one thing she'd learnt recently it was that her two brothers talked together now and they would swap stories so timing of her call was vital… too longer a gap would start speculation and questions … she … they didn't want that.

So she ran downstairs and rang Ricardo's home number and got the answer phone. Remembering he was going back to work today she rang the police station and explained she'd found broken glass and the lounge in a mess. She put on an act of shock running to slight hysterics by the end so was put through to her brother who calmed her down promising he would be over as soon as he could and the team of officers were on their way.

Putting the phone down she realised being part of the police family would mean the officers would go all out to find what happened which might be a bad thing. So knowing all she had to do was to go back to the decking she stood and gave the room a closer look and saw a note on the table. Going over to it she recognised the handwriting and knew she needed to know what was in it before the police did, so as the flap was tucked in she carefully opened it and read it, then put it away and back on the table and smiled.

The police had no reason to fingerprint it the letter was signed and hers would be there as it was from the house **now** she knew the contents she could work an even better story. She would remind everyone of that 'lost Maria edgy' … the one with no memory of Seattle. … Then as things progressed here … there would be the gradual realisation by her and those turning the house over for clues that she'd been living for the last four months with deceivers … and her husband Ben was dead. The truth about Benjy would come out … maybe … maybe not. … She could work her way round that one … Tess and the passports well that would point to her being Derek's partner and after that no one would believe anything the so called Nanny said … she could make sure of that.

She could work her way round whatever the roll Derek was playing … make him see he was better off with her if he had been thinking about leaving her for Tess or leave him damned as Derek the evil twin. She really couldn't believe Derek would leave his son with strangers so if push came to shove he would make sure she stayed free to look after Benjy. And Tess well she would just have to bite the bullet ... she was going down regardless.

As for Ben, he was most probably dead or would be if this lot became public and tracks would be covered. If his body turned up it could be assumed to be Derek's or it could be just left as a kidnapping gone wrong. But if he should turn up alive … well he wouldn't know the truth and because she was his wife she would have control over him just as he had over her when she came back without her memory. If he was unconscious he would take a turn for the worse before he woke up … or of course if awake and weak … because of months in the basement who'd believe his confused ramblings or thoughts should he have found something out. And who would be surprised if one morning they found a note expressing he couldn't live with what happened and his brother's deceit … and then she would be his tearful widow.

Satisfied with her thoughts she went outside to wait for the police team to arrive and the fun to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Dani big hugs for your reviews lovely to know you are there and enjoying this story.

ANNIE11117 Thanks for your mail and good luck with your stories. As they are in french they can be found by changing the language section of Sunset Beach page to french or by clicking on her name on my review list and you get to her page.

Standby to be confused ... Well Ricardo is and it's his first day back poor lad.

Reviews and comments welcome.

Chapter 4

Having to get up to go to work felt strange to Ricardo … the getting up bit was fine now he could do it. … It was the going to work bit that felt strange because it was his first day back at work. He'd been on sick leave for months recovering from a stroke and during that time things had changed for him. Apart from relearning how to walk and cope with life again he was now a married man and he'd had to get it though his thick scull that Gabi his wife did love **him** not his brother Father Antonio as his 'stroke' thoughts had lead him to believe.

After all, Gabi could have walked away from him when he had the stroke but she'd married him and stayed with him at a time when he could not do anything for himself might have been left like that permanently or even died in hours. Her decision not his … though he agreed with it … loved her, admired her for it … and with their help over the next months he'd fought back to full health … well 99.9 he needed to rest and not get too stressed ... some hope in his job. He knew now it was his lack of mobility and the vulnerability of nearly losing his life as well as the fact Gabi and Antonio had been a bit too close due to circumstance way beyond their control that had helped fuel his darker thoughts. Dark thoughts that had nearly made him turn against them in such a way he would have never ever thought possible being an officer of law.

Luckily though they and his doctor sensed his other pain and as he got more mobile gently confronted him and eventually he'd admitted those darker thoughts. Instead of shunning him they'd all worked together to help him to understand and get through them. Now, the three of them were closer to each other than before and it felt really good ... though he still had issues with his mother **but** he knew he would work through those and not hide anymore. He had back up now … wasn't and wouldn't be on his own and because of what happened could understand about those grey areas better now.

Thinking of change in the family he knew there was another one he had to get used to. Before his stroke he'd thought his sister might have to look after her son Benjy by herself. …Well not completely on her own, he knew Ben would standby her but not as a husband as she'd wanted … more of a friend to her and father to the boy. Instead they were back as a family and he knew everyone thought that was the best thing for them … but there was something about it that just didn't feel right to him. A whisper … nothing shouted out at him because from what he heard they were all happy and he didn't think that whisper had anything to do with the gossip about Meg and Ben, he knew **that** type of chatter would go on for months possibly years.

No it was more likely to be just him … the fact that he'd not slotted back into the old family way with them … be the family unit they had been when the marriage happened. That couldn't really be done … there'd been too many accusations over his sister's disappearance from him to Ben and the general passage of time would have changed them anyway. Not only that he'd been too ill to start the process …he'd had the odd visit from his sister as she was close family but the boy and Ben had quite rightly stayed away. Now he knew he had a life **he** was going to change that and would try and work on their friendship because he and Ben had one once. Not a huggy friendship … Ben had never been a talker … well neither of them were really … and now they knew a bit about his past he could understand why. So perhaps that would help, and it would be different because there was also a nephew to get to know as well. True he'd started to get to know him before the stroke he just had to hope this near miss wouldn't hinder thing but you never knew with kids.

But all that was really for a future date, at the moment it was one step at a time … one morning or day at a time. This morning Gabi had had to go off earlier than he did. And yes she'd made sure he was awake and was starting to get up so he wouldn't turn over and go back to sleep and promised to do it tomorrow as well. If he had his way he'd have gone in with her it would save having to get a taxi in … that was such a come down … a reminder he could not drive yet.

And tomorrow it would feel more normal if he went with her, for one thing he wouldn't have to sit through his Chief's back to work speech, he could go straight to his desk. It had been nice but then the man added he was on light duty till further notice … he really didn't need being told that did he. He knew it from last time. Of course he'd then faced the usual welcoming banter from his mates … that was nice too … till they buzzed off to do their work **and** he started doing those oh so lovely light duties. Yuck …double yuck … So here he was sitting at his listening out for the phone ready to take messages to pass on and doing the paperwork nobody wanted to do and oh yes catch up on case histories and what had happened in his absence.

He hated it … his own paperwork he tolerated because he knew he had to do it to solve or finish cases … this lot was not **his** and he knew about history and the cases he'd had to let go his mates had been round and told him when he was strong enough to receive the news. No … he was a 'hands on' detective … loved to be out there looking at the evidence, dealing with people and working the hunt for the culprit … not that he really wanted anyone hurt or robbed anything to make him happy. He just didn't want to do light duty … play catch up …he wanted to get back in his own skin again, wake up that sleepy police brain or memory and feel the action … not read about it. And unconsciously rubbed his leg, which for some reason felt stiff, though he knew it was okay … the bullet that might have helped start the whole stroke thing off had been to his chest and was well and truly healed.

Totally feed up with his chattering mind and trying to read the written word he put the papers to one side and went back to the puzzle he'd found on his mobile phone when he'd checked it earlier and thought things through again. It had been a text message of letters and numbers that made no sense at all and from a phone number he didn't recognise. That hadn't surprised him he was still a learner when reading and sending the things **but** because it was a text message and were a pain to send he assumed it wasn't sent to a wrong number. The caller would have made sure it went to the right number … **so** it was meant for him. He'd already discounted the letters might be Roman numbers … it would make even less sense if they were **and** why have two sets of numbers in the message and some letters couldn't be roman numbers anyway. So the numbers were numbers and the letters were letters... still didn't make sense. Some numbers were on their own and others were mixed in with the letters or next to letters **and **as there were full stops and gaps in the thing they were in groups not one long whatever it was.

Happy with that he did the next stage and looking at his phone keyboard wrote the message out swapping letters and numbers in case it was in code and realised that just wouldn't happen too many letters per number. So the original message was correct even if it didn't make sense, but getting it off the phone and on to paper he realised it gave him more space to work with … get a feel of it … so he wrote it out and looked at and thought about it.

A gentle knock on the doorframe made him look up and see Gabi watching him.

She'd come to see how he was holding up, after grimacing to say he was bored and getting a lovely smile of sympathy from his wife he showed her the puzzle he'd written down. But didn't tell her what he'd started thinking … he'd come to know and respect the fact though they might think alike in some things she could give him new ideas. … She was admin minded and as he gently teased her female so they could bounce ideas off each other.

True to form she confirmed the idea that had been growing in his mind – some of the long numbers could be dates or reference numbers. He admitted he couldn't make up his mind which as there weren't any strokes or dashes to break it. Gabi thought she liked dates best … the month first then day and the last two numbers of year. He smiled and went for that idea. So looking at them as dates they agreed they weren't well known or special to him or them ... therefore they were significant to whatever the letters meant. In that case they needed to put the dates to one side and look at the rest of it in little blocks say up to the first full stop not the thing as a whole.

So they wrote the first group down, that was MC TM2DE then a date then MT2DE and another date and S.

They pondered about music groups and groaned at the wide range that brought to mind, then as there was a gap after MC they decided it could be something on it's own, but would connect with the other group so they threw around ideas and came up with Master of Ceremonies. And if the large numbers were dates they could have been meeting and initials were firms or venue involved … as they were in past they would have to look them up. That was tall order as they didn't know if the place was local or not, large or small. And as Ricardo was cop … was it a known old case they were dealing with or did something happen at the meeting that needed looking into now. They had no baseline to work with and they needed to find one. So they moved on to the rest of the line and realised that DE came up twice so that could be a constant … something that could give them a baseline to work from.

That was when Gabi wondered about MC being Marriage Certificate and Ricardo commented that DE could be the male name as it stayed the same and the 2 meant to the person not a number. Though they couldn't dismiss it as something else as a few new firms and groups were using 2 and 4 in their titles to grab the youngsters and of course it could be something they'd not thought of yet. They both looked at TM and MT and that solitary S by the full stop … and nothing came except the impossibility of it all as they didn't know the area to start looking assuming they were thinking correctly and more importantly they didn't have hours to waste on blind alleys.

So with gentle huffs they looked at the next group hoping for inspiration and decided they would assume rightly or wrongly any large numbers were dates and smaller numbers were attached to the letter closest. Would put them to one side and concentrate on the letters first … and knew this lot was more confusing than the last. There were more full stops and gaps so they decided to assume it was groups within groups and the bigger gap meant end of a group or subject or whatever the sender was talking about.

Writing it out it read BC. BE. T DE with a possible date then S.

As there was a large gap they started a new line with DE K BE a possible date then one space and then two numbers next to FS. S.

Again as there was another large gap they started a new line with FG a gap with three numbers next to SA. SB. K BE.

Looking at the groups nothing really jumped out at them except DE and BE seemed popular. Then they realised that if the group of numbers was a date the one after DE K BE could give them something to work with because it was September of that year. But neither of them could think of anything significant that happened then and knew they'd been too tied up in their own problems to really to pay an attention to the outside world. So they would have to look in the papers or on the Internet or quietly ask around and see what came up and felt a little flutter of anticipation.

Now they might have to tell other people about the message Ricardo quietly admitted his other thoughts to Gabi, knowing she'd understand his problems and could help him decide whether to go on or not. They both knew the obvious thing to do was to ring the phone number that had sent the text message and ask them 'what the hell was going on etc' or do a trace of the number through the office but two things stopped him. One, this was a personal message to him so it was not an official police matter, which meant he had no right to do the trace unless he knew a crime had been committed ... he didn't. Just quietly mucking around with the message on paper for the odd ten minutes to break up boredom was okay … the other way crossed a line and he wasn't going to do that. The second, it could be his mates here doing a first day back hoax or prank sort of welcome back time waster or help him get his mind back on track. Or it could be someone outside doing payback wanting him to make a fool of himself on his first day back … take it to the Chief and then find it was nothing at all.

Gabi gently cut in that she didn't think it was his mates they'd nearly lost him for the second time that year and they knew he was still getting back into the flow of things. Needed this quiet time to adjust.

Ricardo accepted that and carried on explaining that countering those thoughts was his police gut instinct which as she knew he'd learned to listen to over the years and it had twinged slight as he'd read the text and as he pondered about it. It was telling him this was something that needed to be worked through and any call back or hasty move could be dangerous to the sender. Why did he get that feeling … Well. A phone call which was easier to make needed both parties to be available otherwise you are on to a verbal message being left. It had been early in the morning so perhaps the person didn't want to disturb them thought he was still ill **and** there was the possibility the person didn't want to be recognised, or could even speak or even hear, they of course didn't know whether the person was male or female. Texting wasn't easy to do but it could be done quietly so no one the sender's end would know about hence his thought the sender might not want him to ring back and a text left a hard message that could be picked up a…

The office phone ringing brought them back to the fact they both had work to do especially Gabi and things never stayed quiet in Sunset Beach Police Station for long.

Letting Ricardo pick up the phone Gabi started to walk out the office … they'd agreed that being husband and wife would be left at the door during workings hours, they would be happy co-workers as before. And she didn't want him to lie to her chief if he was ringing to see where she'd got too with those reports he'd asked for. With her decision and walking to the door a sudden thought came so she called back gently. "BC might be Birth Certificate so the initials could be a child's, see you later."

Ricardo raised his free hand to her to acknowledge her leaving and that he'd taken in her information on one level while listening to an irate/worried Mayor telling him someone needed to go round The Deep immediately before war broke out between Ben and a certain Health Officer who was raiding the place. Telling the Mayor he would see to it he put the phone down and knew he had to work fast **and** Spence would be the Officer to do it … Ben respected him and his uniform, and he wasn't intimidated by Ben or other men in uniforms. He also knew the Mayor would be onto Ben's lawyers especially after the last ruckus.

Feeling that buzz of action starting to flow through his veins he went to the canteen knowing the Officer was snatching a quiet break there. As he walked his mind naturally went back to the first time **that** health officer and Ben crossed swords and started to do comparisons between them. It had been a happy day that had ended in tragedy with the storm and them losing Maria … Well that last bit wouldn't happen again … hopefully it would just frayed nerves till tonight's do … then after that it would all be forgotten about. **And** if he got Spence down there in time it might make things easier... they would have a barrier between them … one that could talk some sense and use his authority if necessary.

This raid was in the morning so things could be sorted out quite easily, the other time it had been in afternoon and had to lead to utter chaos and a delayed Ben finding Maria in bed with Derek at Ocean Drive. … What a thought … but that can't happen the twin was dead and they knew about him so no secrets were needed to be kept. He seriously doubted they would find anything wrong at The Deep Ben was very careful that way … as he'd said after that time and the fuss it had caused … once bitten twice shy. … And nothing **had** been found that time. If the tragedy hadn't happened they might have followed things through and found out whether it was a hoax and who'd been behind it. Perhaps this one was … if so he would follow it through, though it would be interesting to find out why **this** officer was on the raid, the Health Chief always made sure those two never met having privately admitted that once was enough …

Spotting Spencer at the table he gave him the 'good' news and got a sigh back and sent him on his way saying he could blue light it if necessary but be quiet actually approaching The Deep. Walking back to his office he pondered. They both knew Ben had a temper and it was on the end of a very long fuse, and though explosive was controlled. But that fuse might be shortened especially after what happened last year between the man's son and Ben. Sort of tit for tat at The Deep … started in the afternoon when it was usually quiet and as far as he knew Ben had taken Meg for a quiet/private chat but the son was drunk and made some nasty comments about the women in Ben's life to Ben and he'd thrown the man out rather than getting anyone else to do it. Still drunk and now angry the man managed creep back that evening and in front of his customers hit Ben over the head with bottle knocking him out. As he'd been there with Antonio and others he arrested the man there and then … there could be no half measures.

Mulling it over time wise he reckoned the man was likely to be out of jail or rehab by now, he couldn't remember which happened and as a lot of people saw the attack and a violent reputation would stick no matter what he was probably found it hard getting a job. So, either he or his father could be looking for revenge and what an ideal day to chose especially as it was known well Ben usually shunned the limelight. In which case he'd better get the ctv from around The Deep collected and checked just in case this lot was set up by them, and he'd better make sure a phone call was actually received the man didn't just put a piece of paper into the works and hope no one would check. **But** that would be for later, first he'd have to wait and see what happened … damn it.

He was getting back into reading that oh so lovely paperwork while letting Gabi's comments and the common letters of the text message tick over in the back of his mind, when the phone rang again.

Hoping it was not a harassed Spencer with bad news from The Deep he found he had first of all a slightly worried officer who quickly switched through a nearly hysterical sister for him to calm down. On hearing there had been a burglary at Ocean Drive he knew he could pull family need and rank … he was after all the only detective in at the moment and it needed immediate attention. And though it wasn't nice … it was a darn sight better than being stuck behind this desk, though he also accepted he'd probably have to hand it over to the other detective when he came in. He quickly calmed his sister down with a promise he would be there as soon as he cleared with the Chief and found a driver, adding gently the usual team would be over before him so let them do their work.

oxoxo

Having got clearance with a reminder he was to take things easy and no one would think the less of him if he handed it over once he saw how things were, Ricardo sat by his driver silently wondering about it all and what kind of mood Ben and Maria would be in by tonight. … A burglary at home and your place of work raided on the same day was not nice and made him think about things going in threes … and so far it was all bad luck. Then his mind suddenly clicked to the fact Ben's initials were BE and there had been a DE. In the past not present though … the twin **had** fallen down the cliff near the cabin and died … had tried to take Ben with him but he'd managed to grab a tree and had climbed back up. That whole episode had given him nightmares for a while afterwards … … Arriving at Ocean Drive he put those thoughts on the back burner.

Walking into the lounge Ricardo found the usual organised chaos as the officers did their jobs. Going over to an obviously fragile Maria standing by the fireplace he was relieved Benjy wasn't there and found out he was with Antonio and asked her gently to tell him all that had happened. Which she did … including about the credit card trouble at the store. Though it astonished him, he knew Ben had some kind of security regarding finances so that might have come into action and he understood why she didn't want to talk to Ben at the moment, but he would later just to make sure.

Then he gave Maria a brother to sister hug and words of sympathy and reassurance, knowing she was suffering from shock not only about the burglary, it was also having police officers tramp through the place for clues. And it didn't make any difference the she knew some of them or that it had to happen to catch the culprit… it still wasn't nice. Feeling it was the right time he gently turned from brother to detective mode, looked around and asked her gently but firmly. "I need you to tell me what's gone let's start here and walk through the rest of the house."

Maria nodded wiped the last of the stray tears that came with retelling her story, then glancing around and pointing in the general direction where need be she started hesitantly. "Sm... small vases from the shelves … possibly some other little things over there ... Umm not too sure … it's such a mess **Ricardo!**" She paused not wanting to give him a list right off that would have sounded planned … wrong and would get him twitching, and added another sniff and a wipe of her eye and stayed silent… he could ask her again.

But an Officer nearby picked up an envelope and passed it to Maria, she looked at it as though reading her name which was on it and then at her brother who nodded it was okay … so she opened it.

She read it silently and looked suitably confused then handed it over to her brother exclaiming "Tess says she's gone to her sister's in Seattle. But she does not have a sister!"

Ricardo took the letter and asked gently "How do you know?"

Maria quickly realised the trap she'd just fallen into and hoping it didn't come across rushed said. "I asked her if she was going home for Christmas and she said she didn't have any family so I said she could stay here and find new work after. We couldn't do anything else it would have been cruel."

Just then an officer by the front door called out. "Boss, the alarm was turned off that's why nothing went off when the door was opened ... doesn't look as though it's been touched since it was cleaned whenever that was. Door handles are clean as well that includes glass doors."

Ricardo who'd been putting the letter into an evidence bag looked at Maria as she puzzled and shakily said. "Tess was the last one here … she suggested I go out … I had intended to stay in sort things out and get my dress ready for tonight." Then she exclaimed wide eyed at her brother. "**Oh** do you think she did it! … She told me Ben wanted me to get a new dress and a toy for Benjy. … The alarm wasn't on when I came in and called out …"

She stopped as if just realising something else and fumbling with her purse she brought out the torn piece of paper and carried on getting more agitated. "I found this on the floor … think it says something about passports and money ... thought it was just rubbish. Might not be" She hiccupped then rushed on. "I don't understand it Ricardo I thought she was my friend! I know Ben did not trust her at first but recently he has."

Taking the torn piece of paper and putting it another evidence bag to be looked at later Ricardo hoped his sister wouldn't break down completely. He hated scenes where family were concerned, he was okay if it was a stranger standing there… they were allowed to break down and know that wasn't fair and said soothingly "Let's go upstairs to her room and see if her things are there" and handed both evidence bags over to the nearest officer.

Relieved she'd got away with it and he would look at the paper later, Maria calmed down a bit and meekly nodded and let him lead the way. She needed him in that bedroom to see what was missing and those papers poking out of the trinket box and then the fun would really start. But as they got close to the bedroom an officer came out and stopped them explaining he'd found a photo that could be important. They saw it showed Ben and Tess looking happy standing side by side and when the officer turned it over they read the studio address was in Seattle and the date was years ago.

Knowing what Ricardo might be thinking Maria immediately went into high distressed mode exclaiming loudly, "Oh my God that must be Derek … **Ricardo** They look close … **She's **out for revenge because Ben killed him at the cabin!" and clinging onto her brother's arm, looking around fearfully as though someone would jump out at them at any moment she carried on. "Are we safe … what about Ben is he safe… and Benjy … Ricardo **doo** something!"

Ricardo hated seeing his sister like this and as he couldn't free his arm said to the officer with the photo noticing he also had a radio with him. "Put a call out for Tess Miran for robbery. Tell them to be careful when they pick her up she might be desperate or unstable and keep her isolated at the station. Get a doctor in if needed."

As he'd said it silently hit him … Tess Miran was TM … DE was Derek Evans and the single S was Seattle, which also meant BE was Ben. … Then came a shocking jolt … MT could be Maria if you counted Torres but she was Evans at that time. … He needed to think this through … needed to get everyone safe or know where they were at least. … Maria was with him so she was okay, he would send police to the Mission to watch Benjy and Antonio, Spence was with Ben at The Deep ... so on with this job then.

Keeping his excitement out of his voice and manner he turned to his sister and said calmly. "I need a statement on what happened here before and after your trip into town, and anything you remember about Tess and Franklin Street." And just managing to hide a new ripple of excitement as Franklin Street ticked off FS from the text he asked hoping still sounded calm casual even. "What number did you live at can you remember?"

"Why?" Maria asked worried by her brother's preoccupied tone of voice. … She knew he was thinking … that something somewhere had clicked in … and she didn't know what and didn't like it. … Had she gone over the top just now and hit his police nerve or was it something to do with a completely different case something he'd found at the office this morning. … She couldn't ask him … she was meant to be in shock not alert enough to detect a tone that only she, her brother or mother would recognise. … So she was stuffed if she did and stuffed if she didn't … **and **all she wanted was for him to go into that room and see what was missing and those documents. Especially now he'd seen the photo, had that bit of paper….

Not wanting to go down that particular road Ricardo covered quickly saying. "So we can check if she goes back there, it's quicker than me ringing for records and them wading through notes. I can't remember dates too quickly at the moment Tyus says it will come back as I use that technique he told me about."

Maria know that could be the real reason, it was his first day back so it could be just him getting back up to speed. So she released his arm and thought for a moment knowing he would think she was trying to remember the number, in fact she was wondering if there was any harm in telling him the number. He'd admitted they **knew** the number so either Tess or herself must have mentioned it some when earlier … she couldn't be sure if she had or not a lot of months had passed since she arrived. Well if he can be foggy so could she and that would go towards her story that her mind was still very gappy … bad … and said quietly. "Red door … possibly glass panes at the top… maybe dark red … think it was 34 …no … might have been 43 umm no … not sure really sorry."

Ricardo smiled but gave a quiet sigh he would have to check the files … she wasn't sure and one number was two digits out from the one in text message. … They had time Tess would have to get there and the airport would be covered, he doubted she would have taken the car too easily checked up on. For now though he needed other things done and changing his tone to brotherly saying. "It will be easier if we take your statement at the station rather than in the bustle here, they will be a while yet. I was driven down so you go to the car at the top of the drive, explain and wait there I've just got to tell the lads what I'm doing I'll not be long." And to make sure she understood though talking like a brother he was still an officer in charge of the case he started to walk back towards the stairs to go down them.

Maria silently huffed and flicked her hair away from her shoulders … she couldn't **say **she didn't want to go to the damn station to make that statement nor could she throw a tantrum because he wasn't going to look in Tess's room as she wanted him to. She **needed** to stay here to make sure **they** picked up all the pointers he'd laid down and none were pointing to her. **Instead** she had to play meek little sister and said biting her emotions back so her brother wouldn't know. "Okay" and followed him stairs down and then walked through the room and out to the police car.

As soon as Maria was gone Ricardo took a breath and then finding a quiet corner put in a call to Gabi explaining some of his thoughts on their quiet project, he left out his idea about MT as it could be just him jumping to a wrong conclusion. And made the point if Tess was Benjy's mother it would explain Maria's difficulty in remembering and bonding, though they were like mother and son now. Could she check things out and if he was right then get Tyus over there as they would need his advice about how to break the news to his sister and he wanted the Mission warned about Tess.

Gabi said she would and things were hoting up because Ben and Mr Peters were being brought in for fighting and Tyus was on his way over to check injuries to so he should come back quickly and then asked if she should tell Ben about Ocean Drive and Maria coming to the station.

Ricardo immediately said no - he wanted Gabi in one piece – though he seriously doubted the station would be once he passed on the news to the man, his fuse was obviously short.

As he closed the call an officer, who'd just come downstairs came over explaining he had found some documents in the trinket box in Tess's room, one was the ownership of a house in 137 Southern Avenue and should they send a team in case she was hiding there.

Ricardo grabbed the document. As he glanced at it his mind ticked a few more boxes in that text message and he suddenly felt as though he was following a trail of bread crumbs and told the officer yes one team quickly and quietly … unmarked cars down the street or people hidden, watching brief only for now. Then slipping the documents into the evidence bag with the help of the officer he had the creepy feeling that a certain twin might not have died after all … and if he wasn't … he could be back and playing a very deadly game with them all.

Knowing he couldn't do anymore here Ricardo signed out and walking to the car he had the mixture of dread and excitement running through him and knew he had to be very careful from now on because lives could be at risk.

Having the advantage of a driver Ricardo let his mind churn over the other bits of that text message … if DE was Derek Evans then DE K BE … given the twins history could be DE kidnap or kill BE.… Was he going to do it or had he done it. … Maria hadn't said he'd suddenly changed **and** there would be a period of time when Ben disappeared … might not be too long half an hour say for the initial change over and then a slight change in character as the other twin felt his way … he'd done it before with Meg ... but his sister was closer to Ben than Meg had been. So it could be going to happen and was it possible someone had got cold feet and this was a warning to them while that person stayed or got safely out the way? … **Or** was Derek playing him … getting him to double think … get him edgy confused or angry … so much so that … what … when the next stage happened the police officers would go in wherever with guns blazing and shoot the wrong twin. … The wrong one as far as they would be concerned … the one right as far as Derek was concerned and he'd be able to claim to be Ben.

But that couldn't happen now could it … because Ben was going to be safe at the station … and he could check that fact up … so there would be no kidnapping or killing. Would that stop Derek ... no he would turn on the others use them as pawns … and if Benjy was Derek's son because that BC certainly wasn't Ben's then Tess could be involved … so was she playing them too …

In the back seat wrapped up in her shocked victim act Maria had kept silent when her brother got in and they were driven off without a word … she could tell he was mulling something over. … Was that from just now or from before … did something happen when she'd left the house … had they found the documents … they should have it wasn't as though they were hidden … she'd missed the photo and they'd found that. Would they tell her about the documents … why should they … and she couldn't question Ricardo out right or try and tease it out …it would be a red rag to a damn bull … prove she was thinking where she was meant to be in deep shock, tearful meek little sister. … It would only take one wrong word from her to give him a sniff … and once he started there would be no stopping him. … No she couldn't risk that … it was in his blood as it had been in their father's blood. … As much as she didn't like it she had to stay silent and hope whatever it was came from with a different case or wasn't something she'd missed. … Once in station he might explain things be her brother rather than the detective and then she'd be able to steer him in the right direction whatever that was or of course just watch him take the right steps without her help or of course he might be taken off the case. … **Hell** she hated this waiting game and she'd been playing it long enough.

When the car stopped and the driver opened the door for her and she found she was following a still silent brother she felt a tingle of apprehension. … That things were slipping through her fingers after all … this was the last place she wanted to be and yet here she was and not too sure whether she was in control of her life any more.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi dani Thanks for your comments … I'm glad you are only slightly confused and not very confused … hope this chapter will clear it up. And glad you are still willing to stay with me. Ben will come soon I promise you but not yet.

Thanks to everyone else who is reading this and of course comments are welcome.

This is what happened to Tess.

**Chapter 5 **

Closing the front door of the house in Ocean Drive and with everything going through her mind Tess suddenly decided it would be a good idea if she had cash just in case she needed to move independently of Derek. Getting to the top of the drive and onto the road she hailed the passing Taxi with relief … the bags were feeling heavy and the machine was the wrong direction to Southern Avenue. Also she was still feeling agitated by this sudden move on his and needed private space to calm down in and hoped the drive would give her that.

At the cash machine having let the taxi go and not getting the calm she'd hoped for … she'd had to direct him to the machine … first day on the job so don't tell the boss please and then he continued with his very complicated life story … she immediately cleared her very private 'rainy day' account and tucked a little in her purse for now and the rest in one of the bags for later … if need be. Knowing what a dump Southern Avenue was she decided to take her time getting there, the bags weren't really all **that** heavy … couldn't get a taxi if she wanted to ... bus but that was risky she didn't know the stops. No one was meant to be able to track her from now on ... they would assume she went to airport … well she wasn't going to go all the way out there to lay a false trail and then walk back. No …she'd take the quieter route to the dump it would be fine no one really looked at you as you walked the street and she wasn't known around here it was only around Ocean Drive she needed her cover story.

Derek had asked her to find a bolt hole so she'd sussed out all the routes so knew where she was going so could walk confidently in the right direction. And as she walked she pondered … that uneasy feeling she'd got while doing all this, this morning was still with her and so she tossed the idea as to whether she should dump and run. She would of course have to get Benjy she could do that easily enough Maria was bound to have gone to the most expensive store and the boy would be getting bored. But doing that she would risk the charge of kidnapping and that always sent the police on high alert for a woman with a boy child and no way could she get Benjy to dress as girl … didn't look like one and way too stubborn to just do it. More importantly she didn't have enough cash for the future for both of them … she was and always had relied on Derek for that. So she would have to do as he asked and disappear … for now.

Thinking the word 'disappear' gave her a really creepy feeling it had so many connotations and Derek could make people 'disappear' she knew that … Tim did … his body was found **but** nothing lead to them, if he quiet bragging was to be believed Eddy … kids on the island, **and** of course Ben his twin. She'd tried to puzzle out just where Ben was or had been …alive or dead … Derek had said he was on ice and not a worry about him. She shivered remembering Derek's tone when he told her that ... did that mean he'd frozen Ben literally? … That sounded horrible and costly … would be hard to set up … to transport from Seattle assuming he'd been there ... there wasn't a freezer at Southern Avenue. He would have to be thawed out before the last stage … would that mean he'd there like that …

With a gulp she hoped not and reassured herself. … No, he was more likely to be alive and on his way … drugged and ready to be put in one of the grotty bedrooms or better the cellar… be ready for the last scene. Not that she knew what that would be … was that's why he needed her at Southern Avenue be out the way rather than actually help set things up for the end scene. She had freaked regarding Tim's death … well she'd been at risk then and she'd liked Tim sort of.

This was different she didn't like Maria … she was her rival … well part time rival and she only tolerated Ben because she had to … both were a means to an end ... getting her family together with some money to live on. Ben was too soft and trusting … she loved Derek's harder devious edges, the risks he took to get things … liked the way he toyed with people to get what he wanted. Didn't like it when he did it her though … when he came back from Seattle and pretended to be Ben knowing what Derek was to her … **Hell** that was horrible ... for a moment she'd thought Ben knew the truth and turned on her. And more recently she wasn't too sure if she hadn't lost her place to Maria, hence her need for her own backup plan, which the woman had unknowingly helped her with. On the other hand Derek had reassured her she was the one, had trusted her to do things for him **and** he wouldn't make her do all this unless the final plans were in place now… the hiccups were finally over.

Trouble was she could never work out how they could get away as a threesome … it always ended up with them living here as Ben and Nanny who would eventually marry etc …have Carmen and family round. No staying had never been part of the plan. They wanted the city life … why have money if you can't enjoy and this town was not a city … it didn't have to be Seattle either. Or worse they were on the run being chased by Ricardo and his mates for kidnapping Benjy … **Hell **he was their own son for goodness sake! So Derek must have finally got over that problem … seen something she hadn't and she would find out when he came to her ...

Spotting a café on the corner of the next road she decided she needed a cake and drink … her back and arms were aching and there was still quite a walk to get to Southern Avenue. And there was time wasn't there … he'd not given her an actual deadline … just as soon as she could.

oxoxo

Sitting at the table enjoying her break Tess realised she'd been looking at it from her perspective and not Derek's … Maria and the other twin's death could mean Derek would move on as Benjy's father 'Ben' without any trouble. Could leave here in say a couple days or weeks at the most claiming memories were too bad for him and boy … they needed a new start where no one knew them and would promise visit. They would never actually visit again and the connection could be easily lost. … Benjy would accept her as 'Ben' natural choice so that would be okay and he always called Derek daddy not Ben so when the 'Ben' was dropped it would be okay. And of course being in a new life etc the other would drop back and be forgotten. So it would work out and they would have the fun of any city in any country and she need not worry…

Because she was looking the wrong way and working things out Tess missed seeing the police car that drew up outside the other part of the café. None of the customers using the café reacted this was after all an everyday occurrence …it was the officers' coffee break place. As the door was open there was no tinkle of the bell to announce a new customer that was okay, because the owner was at the counter and was opening his mouth to call out a friendly greeting and hesitated. One of the officers had quickly using hand signals told everyone to stay calm they'd seen some one they wanted to arrest/talk to. So the owner changed the call a food order instead which he quietly cancelled so as not to confuse his wife who was the other side of the hatchway. And all the time he watched the officers guessing it was the unknown lady they were after, couldn't be anyone else because he knew everyone else and their business.

As they moved the Police Officer knew their coffee break was gone … as luck would have it, just before they'd left the car they had heard about the robbery and Tess's description. Walking in they'd recognised her profile … seen her about the town on other days and hair pulled back into a ponytail wasn't much of a disguise. Moving as well oiled team they got as close as they needed to, aimed their guns and called out their commands.

The first loud command made Tess jump out of her thoughts … that she needn't worry … and made her spill the last of her coffee. Then her brain woke up to the fact it was for her and no one else … her name was called out as were instructions.

Feeling shivery and stunned Tess somehow managed to do as she was told – raise her hands put them on her head … then slowly and awkwardly she got to her feet and step away from the table and then finally let them handcuff her. All done with everyone watching her and in a matter of a minute or two.

As one officer started to caution her … the other officer had opened one bag and seen what looked like stolen goods … she was going to say that Ben had told her to take them so they weren't stolen. Then she realised just how daft that sounded and decided complete silence might be better. And silently cursed knowing if she'd gone straight to Southern Avenue she would have disappeared … been safe … instead she was in deep trouble. And what the **Hell** would happen to Benjy if she was in jail!

Sitting in the back of the moving police car was really uncomfortable … the cuffs rubbed her hands and back and she was angry … they were treating her as though she was a dangerous criminal and people looked in when they slowed at junctions. She hadn't done anything wrong she'd done what he'd told her … so how could this happen.And suddenly saw what she'd done wrong … terribly, terribly wrong … she'd locked all the doors and had automatically set the alarm system on the way out. It had become second nature to her. They would have checked it and found nothing on the video so the robbery had taken place before she went out. So that would have pointed to her nothing else would have. But how the** Hell** did they find her so quickly … they should have gone to airport to check flights to Seattle or even buses. Not to where she was … they couldn't know about Southern Avenue the papers were safely hidden. **It** had to be a fluke! …

As they passed The Deep she saw the people and vehicles outside and ice flowed through her veins … Derek was in trouble too. …What was happening? Was that a coincidence or something else … was she on her own then. … Whether or not she needed a story one that would hold up and make sure she could keep out of jail and have Benjy.

It they hadn't found the papers she could claim she had a phone call from Derek ordering her to rob the house and had threatened Benjy … he was out in town so could have been a target. Get the police to raid Southern Avenue with guns blazing and kill the twin if he was there. She couldn't be sure he was there though and not being there could be bad for Derek or herself they'd swarm all over and find she'd been there. And suddenly remembered the passports … the officers would find them how the **Hell **could she get over that lot … could she implicate Maria. How without getting in deeper herself …

Her thoughts stopped as the car arrived at its destination and she awkwardly staggered out of it, and between the two officers walked into the station … which was a bustle of officers and staff going off in all directions. Amongst it she caught the half mutterings of Ben … fight at The Deep … was here in the interview room. And she felt a shudder of fear. … If he was cornered or caught anything could happen and that would mean Maria would remain free **Hell **…and watched with dread as her bags were taken away.

She was then led away from the main area into the side room for her fingerprints etc to be done as they told her what to do Tess' mind churned. Wondering how she could have been so stupid and blamed Derek for not telling but knew he would have expected her to know, she wasn't daft. She just had so much to remember and had acted automatically a mistake that would cost her … what her freedom and Benjy. No she would have to think of something, but then a shiver went through and she silently started to panic. She heard Maria's voice from some where out there … Why was she there! Then she calmed slightly Ben was here if she heard right so it could be a family thing especially if he had been injured. This was awful … it had been so good this morning they were finally moving on … now she didn't know what was happening and they all seemed to be in this dam police station and where was Benjy. She couldn't ask could she … she was just the dam nanny.

Feeling the hand of the officer on her shoulder she brought her mind to attention. … She had to get control of herself and had to think of a way out of this.

oxoxo

Leaving Maria in the spare office with a promise he would be back in a while with an update, coffee and someone to take her statement Ricardo felt a mixture of disappointment, excitement with touch of confusion. The confusion was about her and that MT in the text … it whispered things he didn't like and couldn't be true and didn't really make sense. But, from his recent experience he knew about the temptation to step over that fine line of right and wrong. Even if she had for some daft reason it had ended because Derek was dead but had it, because it looked as though Tess was involved as blackmailer perhaps.

That message was throwing up all sorts of thoughts he needed hard evidence. From what he'd seen from his sister she had thrown up all the right reactions of an innocent rather than someone hiding something. He knew her and she knew him. Granted she could be a bit extreme but she'd been like that since coming back the drowning and who could blame her, she still couldn't remember things. At least he'd got a smile rather than hysterics when he'd explained about Ben being here and he would most probably cautioned because of the history between the pair.

Putting those thoughts away he checked through the updates he'd been given and then carried on walking to find the people he needed to see and with a slight troubled smile thought it would have been interesting to have witnessed the meeting had it happened but wasn't quite sure why he'd thought that. He knew now they'd just missed Tess being brought into the station and checked through. He could not believe their luck … in all honesty he expected her to have gone straight to the airport and flown out town or used the bus …would get rid of the stuff out of town for much needed cash or to be hiding in Southern Avenue not sitting in a café quietly having coffee.

There was a downside if you could call it that to all this … now he had three or four different types of interviews to deal with or pass on ... that would be a bummer. At the moment though the other detective hadn't turned up yet so he would carry on, and no matter what weird ideas were going through his mind, he had to process what he'd just read, and needed to be on top of the game not dwell on possibilities. Spotting one of the two people he really **needed** to see coming towards him he said. "Tyus how is Mr Peters?"

Tyus smiled and as he joined him said. "Apart from a headache he is fine, some bruising but not much really. He still wants to press charges of course. Spence is taking his statement very slowly in case you wanted to see him, he told me to pass on to you it will all go through the Chief so it would be okay if you just dealt with Ben. I suspect some of the witnesses have already called in and given statements. It was a glancing blow if it hadn't been it would have been an ambulance job; so I Ben was a touch cross and hit out at him un…

"**Ricardo!** I need you." stopped their conversation going any further.

Ricardo smiled at Gabi as she caught up with them and when she had he said "Now that's an offer I'm quite willing take up." She'd been the other person he needed to see though it was about their unofficial investigation just seeing her would have been good.

Gabi gave a gentle laugh at his tone and words as Ricardo turned serious and voiced his intention. "Come on Tyus, I think you might find this interesting **especially** as you are the only one who can clear it up for me."

That puzzled Tyus but he guessed it was medical if he was involved and as they walked he did a visual check over his ex patient knowing it was his first day at work. Noticed there was a touch of worry but he also looked brighter … got back into his old skin after the illness and as though making a judgement call he said. "Umm the rest has obviously done your brain some good."

Knowing the doctor better than he used to Ricardo rolled his eyes and sighed. "Thanks Tyus." then went on seriously wanting to get it clear in his mind. "Right, Gabi you checked the **other** things."

Gabi nodded understanding his meaning and that was why she needed to see him and said gently rather glad Tyus was here with them. "Yes and you are not going to like it at all."

Ricardo nodded and stopped walking …her tone said it all … and he knew he needed to speak it rather than hear it said to him … she could correct him if he was wrong and he hoped he was, he really did and looking at her he said. "I thought not; let me try this for size then … the S by itself is Seattle in both cases. FS is Franklin Street. DE K BE is Derek Evans kidnap, kidnapped, kill or killed Ben Evans. 137 SA space SB is Southern Avenue Sunset Beach and FG is most likely Derek's accomplice who is likely to be at Southern Avenue and that was where Tess was heading. We'd better have that telephone number and the message officially checked out but don't ring it. I'm guessing if it's a registered phone it will be to FG and in Seattle but it's more likely to be a pay as you go thing."

Gabi nodded and not wanting to enlighten a confused doctor just yet Ricardo decided to get this bit over and done with so added. "Tess Miran is married to Derek Evans and the other one is...

Not wanting him to say it Gabi interrupted quickly. "Maria Torres and Derek's Marriage Certificate is dated during her missing years and after the one for Tess and Derek so Maria isn't if you see what I mean." And then she hesitated knowing that sounded so complicated.

"So that's bigamy," Ricardo cut in to show he understood and then added "go on." to encourage her to explain the rest as she was the one who'd done the work and got the facts he needed. Though the other part of him was wondering why the hell his sister would marry Derek, Ben was the one who gave her what she wanted including money. Now she was going to lose it all … unless of course she hadn't known … Derek had forced her or took advantage of her … could she have lost her memory after storm … it came back and she ran and the other accident happened so she lost it again…

Gabi had hesitated waiting for the explosion of a brother defending sister, but then at Ricardo's words she realised he was too an experienced officer for that, disappointed and hoping it wasn't true yes, explosive righteousness no … not what after they'd been through recently. And he would want all the facts anyway so carried on quickly. "BC was Birth Certificate the date is Benjy's real birth date which makes him several months older than we were lead to believe. Derek is the father and Tess is the mother. I'm sorry."

Before Ricardo could say anything they were interrupted by an officer joining them and saying. "**Sir**, Tess had these in her bags." holding out two evidence bags as he carried on. "We found the older pill bottle and papers in an envelope marked 'To whom it may concern'. So we opened it and fingerprinted everything and noted it all. Another officer found the other bottle in Tess's purse and we realised they were the same drug and patient name though the dates are years apart and they are from out of town pharmacies. I noticed the one in Tess's purse has a small number 2 on the label so as it was one of two bottles and asked the lads to double check Ocean Drive for the other bottle. The drug is not a familiar name and I wondered if Dr Robinson could tell us whether we should check Mr Evans to see if he's been drugged … that is if it wasn't for a female complaint and Tess had just got some from the patient because she'd run out."

Realising the enormity of the assumption he'd just made and was making he took a breath then carried on explaining his reasons. "I've not been on site but from what's been said it could be Tess wanted payback for something and was running. There's a large amount of cash in one bag and some in her purse. The date of the older drug is from before the storm that caused Mrs Evans to disappear so I thought you should know immediately. I was also wondering if we can use the fingerprints that were taken from Mrs Evans at Ocean Drive for elimination purposes there or do we need a new set for this. Also it would be helpful if we could have a set of Mr Evans so we can check them against the ones found on the envelope they appear to be male."

Ricardo hesitated for a moment letting the full implication fall into place … he knew the officer wasn't one to make assumptions lightly and he'd done it quietly for both their sakes. He knew it would have to be done the bags had come from Ocean Drive and it was a logical step so said. "That's good thinking, I don't see why we can't use Mrs Evans' fingerprints it's for elimination purposes and run the information to ground whether they match or not. We'll get Mr Evans fingerprints later. Get an id from pharmacy regarding the recent drugs and the doctor who ordered it so we can trace the patient. Tell them it's a general check up regarding lost drugs I don't want any alarms being raised here or there. If I'm not around when you get the results tell Gabi she can find me and if they are a match then you'd better tell the Chief all about it straight away. **But **on no account are Mrs Evans or Tess Marin to be questioned or are they to be told what is going on until I or the Chief tell you."

The Officer nodded and waited as Ricardo glanced at the clear bags kept the one with the notes and pill bottle in and handed the other one over to Tyus.

Tyus looked at the label on the bottle thought for a moment bearing in mind all he'd been hearing said. "He's right it's unusual and it's not just for females, also it's not used without doctor's supervision these days. Though being an old patient she could have got the prescription that way. I certainly haven't seen Tess for anything that would need this drug and the patient is not on my list. In fact I've not seen much of the Evans family at all, which I thought was a good thing. If Ben has been given a large dose then he would be complaining of a very bad headache and feeling sick even vomiting by now. As far as I know the only headache he has is because of what's gone on at The Deep and I can well understand that one." then handed the bag back to the officer.

Having read some of the details from one of the pages that were in the bag Ricardo knew what had sparked the officer's thoughts and put them with own ones and sighed them commented. "Yeah, and the fact his plan is just going pear shaped if I'm right, though of course he doesn't realise that at the moment." Knowing what they needed to do next he turned to the officer saying. "I need a mini SWAT team to be able to get into 137 Southern Avenue and they will come with me and Tyus. Again no one else but the Chief is to know about this or who we have in the station. Anything else?"

The officer nodded and said "Just ran into the Chief the meeting's finished and he checked his emails and found one from The Deep asking that everything to do with Mr Evans should be checked out before his accounts come out of lock down. That also includes an examination by Dr Robinson with official witnesses. The Chief said he assumes you would do it immediately as Tyus is here and he could ask you to deal with it as he was part way through a phone call that will lead to another one."

In spite of all the implications dropping into place Ricardo sighed and smiled, that was the missing piece the one his subconscious had been expecting and said. "Tell him it's in hand and either I or Gabi will give him an update as soon as we can." Then he handed back the other evidence bags to the officer who left them.

Immediately turning back to Tyus Ricardo said. "If I'm right I may need your medical skills."

With his own ideas falling into place Tyus asked sharply. "Bag's here and if needs be I can get a private room at the hospital. You're thinking what Ricardo?"

Gabi cut in putting two and two together. "That Ben **has** been kidnapped by Derek and is at Southern Avenue and the worse case scenario he was kidnapped in Seattle rather than within the last 24 hours."

Tyus took the back the conversation grasping the essentials. "So we need to find out if we have Derek or Ben here first, right!"

Ricardo looked at them and gave a gentle laugh relieving the tension that had been building up within him and said. "It's nice to know we are thinking along the same lines. Yes we do. If it's Derek in there then I reckon he or Tess tripped a switch on Ben's computer. That message to the Chief proves it wasn't just a wayward virus that shut things down at The Deep today. I received a cryptic text message which we've been unpicking **but** we can't take the information or the fact there is a helper at Southern Avenue especially if it's Ben in there for granted. There is still a chance there is another twist waiting to be unearthed one none of us has thought of."

Taking a breath and hoping there really wasn't a twist he then put his hand on Gabi's arm and said. "See you in a while give Maria a drink and make sure a woman officer stays with her there is no need for her to make any phone calls and she knows making a statement will take time. It needs writing and typing and to be honest I don't know if she's a victim or player yet … although it's looking more like a player. So just tell her I'm busy talking to Ben and Mr Peters if she asks. Oh yeah make sure Tess is kept on ice in the cells as well."

"Okay but I need your authorization note so I can show it to the Chief or anyone else who asks." Gabi said knowing how the other officers would feel once she started giving orders… no matter how nice she said them.

Ricardo nodded and wrote it all down and signed it, as he gave it to her and then watched her leave them he pondered back to his earlier thoughts about wanting a little bit of action instead of piles of boring paper work. …Well his mother always told him he should be careful what he wished for; perhaps he should in future … and then said to Tyus. "**Right** lets brave the lion's den and find out which one we've got."

As they walked to the interview room Tyus asked. "Assuming its Derek in there how are you going to get him to accept an examination he knows I know about his eye scaring."

Ricardo smiled and said. "The fact he will not want one will be enough."

Tyus laughed. "Point taken."

oxoxo

Derek in Ben mode sat at the table silently watching Ricardo and Tyus come into the room and looked for any signs as to what they were thinking. He'd expected Ricardo but not Tyus … he'd not hit the other man **that** hard and he'd landed on the police officer for heaven's sake... so really wasn't hurt. Couldn't be for him … he was okay…well that is if you discounted the mild headache because he really didn't want to be here … he needed to sort out the chaos at The Deep and get on with the day.

Making sure there wasn't any sign of tension in his body language Ricardo took the lead saying casually. "Ben, I'm sorry Mr Peters is going to press charges against you so you will be booked for assault. But having looked at his statement and Spencer's brief report I was considering you might want to plead stress. Especially if you've got a headache … I mean we know things have been stressful … the fuss with Meg and you getting used to your new family then there's this 'do' tonight. That must add something even if you're the guest of honour. I mean we all know that Mr Peters and you have history and seeing him … his attitude …and being today … well, it could be said to be the last straw. It would prove you are the victim here, nothing much just the usual head and neck exam over in minutes and if necessary Tyus can prescribe some drugs for you."

Getting that sinking feeling and knowing the last thing he needed was Tyus looking at his eyes **and** they would do that if they were checking him out for stress Derek smiled as Ben would have done and said softly. "No its okay Ricardo, I shouldn't have hit out physically or verbally at the man. He was after all only doing his job; even if it was badly. **And** he did find a rat; don't know about those other things though they could have been brought in quite easily. Anyway, I will not argue over them I'll pay the fine if there is one **but **I will not apologize to him, his boss maybe ... later."

Ricardo nodded and looking at him for a moment knowing his own fears had just been confirmed and then said in a more serious tone. "I hate to add to your troubles but Ocean Drive was broken into earlier and things stolen."

At the fleeting look of shock across the man's face Ricardo said reassuringly "It's all right though, Maria and Benjy were out, though Maria came back and found the mess but we've recovered everything even caught the burglar. Tess had left a note saying she was going to stay with her sister in Seattle; Maria is convinced she hasn't got one. Of course Tess is now in the cells and staying silent in spite of the evidence she was carrying in her bags."

Derek felt a bad headache coming and tried hard not to show his shock - he'd not set anything in motion yet … so what the **hell** was Tess doing.

Noting the subtle change in the man Ricardo added softly more brother to brother breaking bad news than police officer to suspect. "There's a possibility she was married to your twin Derek, if so, it raises quite a few questions. …Not the least of which is … is Derek really dead, no body was ever found and you managed to climb the cliff. Granted he would have had to avoid the searchers but he might have and so he could be waiting to kidnap you again. In which case till we find out the truth you are in protective custody here at the station."

Derek managed to stay silent in spite of the rush of the hot and cold tingles running up and down his spine and the ghostly whisper of his brother's defiant laugh that had caused him to hit him into unconsciousness when he first had him in Seattle that was suddenly in his mind.

Carrying on Ricardo brought the police officer tone back into his voice adding. "We are also checking Franklin Street, Seattle and Marriage and Birth certificates there as well just in case Derek's been up to his mind tricks again. There was also a document found in Tess's room regarding her ownership of 137 Southern Avenue, Sunset Beach. I don't suppose you know anything about that … after all it takes a lot of money to buy one of those houses, even in its rundown state."

Derek took a breath trying to get out of his mind the feeling his rotten brother who had been stuck in basement for four months and should not be anywhere near Sunset Beach was somehow playing his trump card. They'd obviously got Tess and him stuck in this blasted station with no way out! He silently calmed himself knowing he had to react … puzzled … a little shocked as well … too much or too little and Ricardo's detective itch would be there on alert … confirm his thoughts whereas he needed to make him think the other way … that he was Ben and said. "No nothing at all. Why should I, Tess is just a nanny who knew Maria and Benjy in Seattle you know when I met her and had her checked out." He then gave a sigh and added. "Ricardo are you **really** telling me that Tess is my brother's widow or is this just one of your sick jokes?"

Ricardo didn't answer straight away instead he nodded to Tyus to tell him they were leaving and as he followed him out the room he stopped in the doorway then looked back at the twin who was silently watching him and answered his question. "No and she not the nanny, she's your wife. I know you are Derek because Ben would have let Tyus check his eyes. Oh yes we found a bottle of pills in Tess's bag that we know she wouldn't use for herself and we don't know what she's been doing with them yet."

Not giving the silent glaring twin time to recover Ricardo took hold of the door handle and shut the door behind him.

Outside Ricardo turned to the Officer standing in the corridor and said quietly but forcefully. "No one is to go in or out of this interviewing room till I get back or I give the order. No matter what you hear!"

"But Sir?" Said the worried officer.

Ricardo didn't care, he reasoned the symptoms would have started long ago but gave a bit of ground as drugs had been mentioned. "Check through the two way window at the top ever so often. **But** do not go in by yourself. He **is** dangerous **he's **killed when cornered and he **is** certainly cornered now. He is **not** Ben he's Derek. If he dies it will be my fault not yours. And above all I **don't** want you to repeat to anyone what you've heard understand!"

"Sir!" the Officer acknowledged now standing fully alert knowing his job was on the line. Ricardo nodded satisfied he'd got the right response and gave him the key to the door of the small observation room and left him.

As they walked away Tyus said quietly "You just could not resist it could you."

Ricardo knew what Tyus meant and said. "No. Derek can stew, they will ring if there's trouble and I know you would have said something if you thought he was in real danger." He gave a sigh and carried on. "You know Ben had headaches just before the drowning they were put down as stress then and he's put them down as a Derek thing, what if they weren't. I know patient names can be changed and money can corrupt." He shook his head and added. "**But** why the hell should she marry Derek, after all Ben had the money, the only thing that makes sense is Derek played her. He never divorced Tess why because she is his real love … were they going to live as threesome." He shrugged his shoulders and corrected himself. "Well four if you include Benjy or were there to be more deaths."

Tyus sighed and cut in. "Ricardo, back then the drug was new and like any drug large doses can be fatal. It was used in small regular doses twice a day for as long as it was needed and when the patient came off it they did so gradually and under doctor supervision. Luckily they found a safer drug so it is being withdrawn."

At Ricardo's look he said to make it really clear. "Okay, it's a calming drug but if a normal person was given a small regular dose their mind would cope with it, wouldn't really notice it. It was the coming off the drug that was problem if it was done suddenly the person would feel confused as the mind adjusted to life without it. The confusion would come in waves small getting bigger till the person wouldn't know what they were doing or what was going on around them. Hence the danger if say he was crossing the road, climbing a ladder, walking near the edge of the pier. The other thing is if the person died and an ordinary autopsy was carried the only residue that might be present could be confused with a normal painkiller as the main part of the drug would be out of the person's system. So unless the history was known or a hair test was carried out it would be classed as an accident … you know the type of comment … the person's attention wasn't where it should have been at the time."

Tyus sighed and then admitted. "Hate to say it but if Ben was out on his boat and the drug had been stopped he would not have stood a chance especially with the deck going up and down. Derek on the other hand is in a contained room and if his last dose was breakfast then we are talking about evening's being missed so he'll be fine till later tonight. If he missed a morning dose then we'll see signs sometime this afternoon. I take it we'll not be gone long and I'm guess that officer will make sure the pill count is checked. Of course having a second bottle out there is interesting and could be the link between them."

Ricardo shook his head … no matter how he looked at it, it looked bad and it hadn't been a spur of the moment thing and said slowly with feeling. "That is soo not the news I was hoping for and you are right on all counts." He huffed and closed the door on all his thought but two and said. "**Right.** Lets pick up Ben … if he's still alive and find out why this jailer sent me the text message rather than walking into the station and explaining himself to someone or even better brought Ben along with him."

Glad Ricardo was taking this news so well, and a bit surprised by his last statement Tyus gave a short laugh and asked. "Would **you** walk into the police station and say excuse me sir this is Ben Evans I kidnapped him and now want to turn myself and him over to you. Oh yes can I go free please and collect my earnings."

Ricardo smiled. "Okay wise guy for that you can be my official driver and we'll pick up Ben before he gets pissed off and kills the jailer."

At Tyus's look Ricardo added. "**Well** you said I can't drive yet and I can't wait for an official driver or car. You're car is here and you've got a blue light we can stick in the window and let it flash and you can make up your own mind whether or not we have an ambulance on standby or slowly coming to join us."

Tyus couldn't fault that so nodded and said quietly. "You're meant to be on light duty."

Ricardo huffed. "I know and I'll have a nap this afternoon I promise." Then seeing the SWAT Team ready and waiting for him he waved at them to come and led the way out of the station knowing Tyus would follow he had no option really.


	6. Chapter 6

dani thanks for your review and hint taken lol ... I had to get round to him sometime didn't I.

Yep ... the jailer and fun and games at 137 Southern Ave.

As always comments of any kind are always welcome ... hope you all enjoy it.

**Chapter 6**

At 137 Southern Avenue the jailer was waking from his drunken stupor … he had startled himself awake earlier with a loud snore. His head was foggy and his mouth was dry and he found a can of booze just touching his fingers so drunk it and went back to sleep again. This time though it was his body reminding him he **really **had to wake up and move **no** matter what type of hangover he was suffering. … And this one **was** the mother and father of all hangovers …and don't even mention gut ache and burled vision that went with it. His hazy throbbing mind though, remembered with surprising clarity the drinking binge he'd gone on after arriving at this hell hole and the reasons why he'd done it.

He'd expected an isolated house, not something in a deserted estate that if you sneezed too hard would become a pile of rubble around you, and wondered if there was any power to the damn place. He'd carefully sussed out the place and found there was and what was more Derek had left a little present … a crate of cans of booze … his favourite in fact … the only thing that was missing apart from Derek was a welcome card saying 'come and drink'. Knowing Derek was not that type to leave cards as they could incriminate him and they were his favourite booze not Derek's he decided to have some.

And while drinking he couldn't quite make up his mind whether he was celebrating or drowning his sorrows …the latter seemed very appropriate considering the hell hole he was in now. **But** he was actually going to hand over his charge and was going to pick up his money so that really was a cause to celebrate. It was just he felt he deserved double what Derek had promised him … in dollars and not booze. … An easy couple of months **hah!** … it had turned out much longer and definitely not easy. His so call submissive charge had been hell bent on escaping at every opportunity or was just plan dam awkward when he found he couldn't.

Every time he threatened death or injury to Ben to make his point that **he**, the jailer was in total control, the dam man reminded him that he was needed alive and unbroken within possibly the next few hours or days **so** hands off and get on looking after me properly as in better food or whatever. And if he didn't … then **he** the jailer would not only have to clear up the mess in the basement but would most likely be broken and buried alive when he handed the twin over. Why that … because Derek **had** killed several times in different ways **and** never liked doing the same thing twice if he could help it … even as a child. Also the man was technically dead so off the police radar and playing the caring twin. It had been the gentle way the twin had spoken the words especially the ones 'broken and buried alive' that had conjured up horrible pictures in his mind. Made him feel like someone between a rock and a hard place and didn't know which referred to which twin only knew **he** was in middle.

He did know Derek had a very violent temper and was like a dam elephant … never forgot a slight or a deed or he wouldn't be doing this ... though the money was exceedingly good … when he got it … and he'd only had a very small amount so far ... to stop him running off no doubt. Not only that the man was a like what the Canadian Police were reputed to be … always got their man no matter what … **so **there was no running out on the deal once agreed. **Hell** the twin …his charge was plenty the proof of that reputation.

**So** he'd been trapped as much as Ben had and had dared not accepted any proposal the captured twin made … and he'd made many that sounded good …very good … hence his threats and bad treatment. There was also the fact he couldn't be sure the man would keep to his word. Once free he could easily renege on the deal … he knew what he looked like so there would be no stone he could've hidden under **anywhere** and he'd have the law on his side. What was worse … it had got to the stage where he feared leaving the stupid house for more than ten minutes to get the shopping … just in case it was empty when he returned. **Yeah** … and that was in spite of the chains he'd put Ben in or light sleeping drugs he'd given him to keep him there … it was the presence … the feeling the man could escape somehow… nearly had once, two minutes and he would have got out.

As soon as he knew his twin wanted him in Sunset Beach the man needled him … pissed him off something rotten … so he'd packed up and come down in spite of the fact he wasn't due here yet. And with a huge sense of relief he'd arrived actually complete with charge and so seeing the booze had got very drunk **and** now he had this blasted hangover and gut ache and needed the blasted bathroom. He gave a sigh and hoped Derek would come soon even though he'd not told him he was here yet... was that right …or had he done it … surely not … and shook his head to clear the cobwebs and regretted it instantly.

When everything steadied a bit … he made two attempts at getting up **and **then two actual attempts to get up … ended up using both hands and knees in sort of doggy style and help of the furniture to do so. When the room finally righted itself and his hazy focus came into play … he was upright and holding onto the nearest chair for support. He then staggered carefully in what he hazily remembered could be the right direction to find the bathroom. Needless to say he was very glad there was one on this level, he hated to think about going up or down the stairs at the moment… moving was worse than staying still and that wasn't an option.

Once there he let nature take its course … and felt surprising better afterwards. … Nope … not quite true … his head didn't … the rest of him did ... **and** he wasn't too sure if he wanted his head back should it roll off. ... A new one felt like a better idea ... it wouldn't throb and chatter to him as this one did and everything would be in focus.

On the wobbly way back to where he started he took another can from the half full crate by the door and realised he needed food and so would his dam charge. Who'd not been fed or watered since before the journey down ... he was soo not dealing with any mess that might have occurred. It was his car after all and wasn't going to buy a new one … in any case the instructions were clear dressed, clean and tidy. So, he'd made sure there wouldn't be any mess by letting the man fast for a day or more depending on what time it was now. **And** he wasn't going to try and find that out at the moment everything was a little too fuzzy if he moved too quickly, couldn't see the watch's face it was too small. Anyway it was daylight so that was good enough for him.

He gave a loud huff as his chattering mind carried on. "Of course nothing was easy the drug he gave his charge had been a mild one …was just enough to stop the man from fighting him … too deep and he might not have woken up ... great! And he hadn't wanted to face Derek's anger if that had happened … actually he would have disappeared as soon as he knew regardless of being broke and knowing the twin would come after him. Not only that a sleeping body was a bit like a dead body difficult to manoeuvre … while a dozy one was meant to be easier.

Yeah some hope that was … couldn't tie him up tight would have left marks so he had to use the chains and shackles … and that meant what seemed like a dozy dozen arms and legs and no sense of direction thrashing around. But he did it **so **he could count that as good point. …Of course once the drug wore off they were on the road … fine, **but** every time he stopped the dam car the man would bang on the damn lid …clank clank clank and no he was not going to open it to administer another dose of the drug. No sirree. No one heard him thank goodness … then of course it was the walk to basement from the garage.

How the **hell** can you fight without leaving marks! … he knew bullet marks would most probably needed in end not that it was his problem he'd made that clear looking after yes killing no. But his lord and master didn't want **any** bruising or scratches at all. Well what the **hell** did that twin expect the other twin to do … quietly walk with him to the damn basement … even in chains and stiff from being cramped in a small car he was a dam nuisance … octopus. …Yeah Yeah so he'd won that battle got the man into the cellar and left him in the dark ... and had a drink or two.

He'd have to talk his way out of the bruises the man ended up with … at least they were to his body not his face could be disguised by a car crash or tip him in sea. **But** would there be any consideration for his own, the ones he could feel coming out … would make it difficult for him to move soon. Nope … not dickybird. He sulked and took another gulp of drink to kill his drunken churning chattering mind and the bruises, then decided he needed food. It there was booze provided there had to be food even if he was early and he certainly couldn't walk to find some.

Managing to make his way to the kitchen area he found the small fridge and leaning against the table for support looked through the four packets that were there. … He had several goes at focusing on the writing and failed miserably then realised if he looked at them through the clear packet he could see what they were. And realised he didn't really like any of them. But knew he needed one so took the best of the bunch knowing his charge would have the worst and would wait till he'd had his. He closed the fridge door, then unwrapped his sandwiches and tried to hold them and his can of booze and found it too difficult. He huffed and decided to just carry one sandwich in one hand and his drink in the other and doing so moved away from the table. In his fuzzy mind having the can in one hand and the sandwich in the other sort of evened him up … felt right … stable so he'd eat it now and opened his mouth to take a bite of the sandwich and all **HELL** broke lose.

Police sirens seemed to come from everywhere around him.

And then there was the noise of the front and back doors being broken down and armed police officers shouting at the top of their voices as they charged in letting the red lights on their guns home in on the man's body as they came to a halt a round him. If that wasn't enough there had also been the noise of breaking glass from the kitchen window so back up could be given if the need arose … it didn't.

As instructed not a shot was fired … or was likely to be fired unless it was a life was in danger … and it wasn't … there was only one man in the room... not two.

The jailer stood like a statue … shocked by the noise and frozen in befuddled fear … looking at them open mouthed while still clutching the sandwich in one hand and the can of booze in the other as if his life depended on them.

Didn't last long … the can and sandwich were taken out of his hands and his arms were forced behind him so his wrists could be cuffed together. Even if he had moved the remaining guns were so close the bullets would not have missed him ... so there was no hope of escape. But he wasn't thinking about that he was still trying to come to terms with the shock and noise now it was silent and heard someone arresting him for kidnapping interrupted by a soft but hard voice very close to his ear asking. "Where's Ben?"

The tone of that voice cut through his befuddled aching mind and before he could think to deny knowledge … the word "Basement" was stuttered out and he felt the presence go and was left looking back at unforgiving faces and gun barrels. And with it came two words '**Oh crap**' and the slow realisation swimming up through the mire in his mind … he was in deep deep trouble … been caught red handed with no chips to bargain with.

Ricardo, Tyus and two other officers left the room very quickly. They knew which direction to go they'd seen the general layout of the houses in this group just not this individual one as that would have taken too long.

oxoxo

In the basement Ben was fighting for his life … could feel his twin's grip on the rope around his neck tighten … air was harder to get and his strength was going fast. Through the spots in front of his eyes he saw Meg step out from the safety of the house of cards and attack his brother … felt weight shift and the rope loosen. Feeling his brother's body move he slid his way to freedom and not asking how felt the cold metal of the gun they'd been fighting for at his finger tips. He grabbed it as he struggled to get up, when up he pointed it at the two struggling figures and realised Derek held Meg. She was struggling to get out of his grasp but couldn't he was taller and stronger and soon he had an arm round her neck and the other lower down holding her arms against hers and his bodies. She was trapped and Ben heard his twin's voice which was harsh and breathless yell. "Put it down and back off then kneel down or she dies Ben!"

The house of cards was now an untidy pile in the corner and he could not see the Joker … if he had the Joker he could play that card and save her … save them but he'd played **all** his cards and it had gone **so** wrong. He had no choice, so slowly keeping his eyes on his soulmate asking silently for her forgiveness he lowered the gun to the floor … when it was flat on the floor he released his grip on the gun and started to move back still watching them knowing it would be his death and possibly hers.

He saw the smile and heard the triumphant evil laugh as his twin keeping one arm around Meg's neck started to move the other and his body so he could move forward then bend down and pick up the gun. And saw a flicker of love and anger in his soulmate's face and knew there was hope …

Then everything suddenly was shattered by the sounds of police sirens.

He came to the surface one part of his mind realising it hadn't happened it was nightmare the other part was screaming he needed to move to make sure everything was right ... there was still the jailer to consider and he would be desperate. With those thoughts in his mind he clipped the metal bands in place, checked he could reach the screwdriver if necessary and shivered. While the other noises vibrated round the house he tried to yell so they would know where he was. But his throat hurt and no sound came and his eyes were getting to heavy too stay open, not only that his heart seemed to be beating too loud and was echoing in his head. As everything started to fade out into darkness he saw the Joker and the Queen of Hearts were sitting cuddled together in the corner watching and patiently waiting for him……

oxoxo

It didn't take Ricardo too long to find the basement door … just one false start … the broom cupboard. He found the right door but it was jammed or locked so the other officer came forward and shoved it hard till it crashed open and then called out into darkness. "Ben Evans it's the police!" He then stood back to let Ricardo and Tyus with the CSI officer close behind taking a video of it all for their records knowing he would be the link to the others.

Ricardo and Tyus had torches and going from daylight into darkness they moved carefully … so their eyes could adjust and they could weigh things up make sure there weren't any dangers in front of them and to see where the victim was.

The detective soon spotted Ben sitting against the wall and chastised himself for taking all this time in decoding the message … if he'd carried on in the beginning with Gabi they would have been here hours ago instead the other things had got their way. Granted the bad guys seemed to have fall into their hands but that was chance, this was hard evidence they could have done it in parallel now because they didn't they could be too late. The man's head was down and he'd had not moved as they were walking down the stairs … that was not a good sign.

And his mind ran over it all at top speed. Their two options and were the reasons they sounded the sirens just before coming and calling out before they entered … needed to make sure they knew it wasn't Derek calling. One had the jailer sent the message and would be waiting to hand Ben over to them. From the look and state the man hardly likely unless he'd got drunk as cover or Dutch courage while waiting. Second and more likely Ben had over come the jailer but couldn't leave the house and had sent the message so the police could clear things up independently, have the hard evidence. And he'd be just ringing the police as they entered to avoid that kidnapping the kidnapper ploy some bright spark of lawyer might pull. But no it seemed to be the one he'd not thought of the worst one that Ben had managed to get the phone unnoticed and too weak to speak had sent a text message to a phone number he knew was safe and that message would get decoded and traced regardless of the circumstances or time.

Moving forward he wished the man would move … prove he was awake and breathing … alive even… not to be would make this all unbearable … and his fault ... he should have been quicker…

Taking in what he was seeing Tyus dodged round Ricardo and went straight over to Ben, crouched down and felt the man's neck for a pulse. As he'd knelt down he'd already noted the slight movement of the chest as the man breathed, finding the pulse he looked over to the detective knowing his fears and nodded then confirmed out loud for the video he knew as being taken. "Ben Evans is unconscious has a pulse which is fast and is breathing steadily but shallow."

With relief and guilt rushing through him Ricardo came over and knelt beside the unconscious man and put a hand on his shoulder and said firmly but not too loudly. "Ben you're safe now. We got your message and Derek and the others are at the police station. … It's time to go home. … Come on wake up." He knew from his stroke how the voice carried deep into the sluggish mind and could help pulling it towards wakening and realised there wasn't a phone in Ben's hands and if it had not slipped out and was by his body then it must be the jailer or someone else sent the message he'd put that thought to one side for later.

There was no real response just a gentle shudder through the man's body as the words slowly sunk in. Ben really wanted to wake but was just too tired, and felt hands gently start to examine him. … Recognising Tyus's voice as he told them what he was doing and the victim's condition Ben mentally kicked once more to the surface ... realising they were here for him and he really ought to wake up and explain things…

Hearing Ricardo call out "We need a stretcher down here and keys or something to prise these shackles off or to cut chains **now**." and having an idea he might be able to help them he got closer to his goal of waking up.

oxoxo

Up in the other room the jailer drunkenly insisted Derek had the keys. Didn't stop the gloved officer searching him just in case … but there were no keys … instead they found a phone and tested it … it wasn't 'locked' so anyone could use it and put in an evidence bag for checking later. An officer quickly got a screwdriver from the SWAT team's van and gave it to Ricardo along with the news about the phone and because of the angle of the stairs they would not be able to bring a stretcher down to carry Ben out.

Ricardo sighed if it was the right phone then the jailer had to be the helper** and** freeing dozy Ben Evans without the key was not really good news. The man would most probably coming up fighting and that was the last thing he wanted as he would be in range, he couldn't ask Tyus to do it could he. No he couldn't he'd been shown how to undo shackles with a screwdriver and it was his job so he took a breath and said sharply hoping to get the man's attention. "**Ben!** We need you awake so you can walk up the dam stairs for us and I can get these shackles off you."

This time Ben broke through the darkness and opened his eyes and moaned an acknowledgement, he knew **that** tone and would wait.

Tyus opened a bottle of water he'd brought with him and telling his patient what to do let the man take a couple of mouthfuls knowing that action would clear his brain and tell him this was real it was not a dream and he could have some more in moment.

With the cool water going down his throat Ben's mind came into focus …well sort of …instead of looking at the two men though he looked passed them towards the corner of the room and seeing it empty said huskily. "The Joker and the Queen of Hearts have gone." then finally registering who had spoken to him before the drink looked at the man and added. "Ricardo How?"

Shocked by Ben's reaction and words Ricardo looked at Tyus who explained quickly. "Dehydration confusion and cold we need to move him **now** before it gets worse."

While working to get Ben's wrists free Ricardo said. "Too long a story for now. What we need is you up top and warm." Needing the answer and wanting to get Ben's complete attention he asked. "Did you come home from Seattle?

Ben looked at him for a moment clunking through the haze in his mind for the answer then said "No" and looking around the basement asked starting to get agitated. "Where are the cards? I need to protect them he's too young to understand and she can't be hurt again."

"Its. Okay." Ricardo said gently getting over the shock that one idea was right and that it hurt Ben to talk. Knowing the man's mind was wandering into nonsense again he reassured him. "They are fine," Then deciding it would be better if Ben listened to something more practical to ground him he added. "Tyus reckons with rest, drink and food you mind will get clearer. I'll need a statement from you and I'm going to keep this quiet till tonight. There's the usual pre Christmas 'do' and this year the guest of honour was going to be Ben Evans. So all your friends will be there, which means we can deal with this and get it over in one go not in dribs and drabs with rumours flying around."

With the information sinking in, his eyes glistening in the light from the torches that had been brought down Ben looked at Ricardo and said softly. "Guess that should have thrown up a warning flag or two." And accepted another drink of water from Tyus letting him guide it, though his hands were free he had no energy to use them.

Ricardo thought for a moment realising that Ben would **never** have accepted the invite and going through the other flags admitted. "Yeah it should have but didn't nor did Meg tutting about you heading for a breakdown or Ben accusing her of stalking him."

With alarm rushing though him Ben asked. "She okay?" Then dredging something up through haze he was coming and going from added. "Haven't missed Christmas then?"

"Yeah she's okay and no you haven't missed Christmas." Ricardo said realising he would have to be careful what he came out with and finished dealing with the leg shackle which had been easier than he thought it would be. He knew they would have to face the next stage and added. "**Right** lets get you moved. We are going to dress you up a bit for the ambulance ride, so don't get worried by it." And automatically gave him a hand to get up, which Ben took but couldn't shift … he was too stiff and tired, so Tyus helped out and got him standing.

Once upright and everything sort of focused Ben managed a few stumbling steps and then looked as though he was going to topple or crumple in heap. Knowing Ricardo wasn't strong enough to do it Tyus gave a sigh and said. "I really hate it when patients do this to me. Just relax over my shoulder Ben I'll guide you."

Getting a nod from the man Tyus guided him into a fireman's lift over his shoulder, which brought out Ricardo's amazed comment "Guess you've done that before Tyus!"

Tyus sighed "Yeah, but I prefer them smaller and lighter" and he made his way up the stairs glad the gurney would be at the top.


	7. Chapter 7

Dani thanks for comment glad my note helped.

Sorry for the wait, been busy and muse decided this should be a long chapter so I chopped it in two.

Hope you enjoy ... as always comments welcome.

**Chapter 7**

Tyus and Ricardo wasted not time in dressing a groggy and not too with it Ben up as a seriously ill patient for their entrance into the hospital. They'd decided the private wing would be best the staff were trained not only in keeping silent but repelling outsiders should it be necessary. Trouble was they needed to walk through part of the main hospital so they covered their patient top to toe hoping he didn't feel like and no one would think of dead bodies being sneaked in or out. They knew what the devious twin did to Ben the last time he was in hospital and in his present state he might not realise he was safe though he seemed to know it now.

Just setting off in ambulance their restless and not too with it patient started to fret alarmingly. He didn't like the being strapped down on the gurney nor the noise or motion of the ambulance but with the doctor's reassurances he eventually stilled. Couple of roads later Tyus didn't like it his patient was too still wouldn't responded to a name call so he checked everything. Knew the IV was doing its job and decided to add oxygen to the mask that covered the man's face just too make sure he was getting enough. He knew from other cases that sometimes the victim took a step backwards health wise after realising the ordeal or accident was really over. And they didn't know his true health … In his quick check for anything major he'd spotted old and new bruises just coming through, the pallor and loss of weight was not extreme but it was there. All he'd wanted to do was to get his patient … out of that Hell Hole … get him safe in the daylight and in space … get him safely to hospital and amongst friends again … What a mess…

The people in hospital area stirred or stopped when the ambulance and car pulled into the unloading area. The car moved off once its passenger got out. The paramedics and two nurses who joined them went about their business of unloading their patient with practiced easy and quickly moved into the building. It was just inside that the changes happened this one didn't go the normal route to the ER or other wards but was taken across the lift to the private wing. So people stopped and watched hoping to get a glimpse of the patient but couldn't … to many staff around the gurney and only a cage shape covered the leg area so that was no help. Which meant as the lift doors swiftly closed the questions and whispers speculation started and the possibilities were endless.

_It had to be an out of town celebrity to go straight up to the private area like that … not just someone rich from town. … Who's been seen in the area? … Had to be very ill as Dr Robinson was with them and not a word of reassurance given or instructions to staff so had to be 'out cold' … Hey a Detective was with them … Could it be a fight … a lovers tiff …drugs. Didn't see anyone else … An accident or just taken ill on holiday in the area and next of kin needed telling then. Could wait and see who turns up in a while. … Things to do … sure to be on the news, if not someone will know will tell us. … What did you see?_

oxoxo

Three floors up group relaxed slightly as the two-way mirrored glass doors, which allowed staff to see who was coming and the cut the private area off from the lift area slide closed. Tyus looked over at the nurse at her station and the waiting security man then said to include everyone else. "Patient C needs total privacy so make sure no one hovers and Detective Ricardo Torres will be the only outsider allowed in without my permission and he will explain about the added security later. We'll need the x-ray unit."

With a nod from the others the group moved to the allotted room which when Ricardo saw it nearly took his breath away. He'd been expecting a room similar to the one he'd had just a bit larger and better looking. This one not only had the patient's bed but also a couch and table and chairs etc but also by the looks of the things could be made into an intensive care room within moments. And then there was view and sunlight and his attention was turned back to the patient as the paramedics started the job of transfer from gurney to bed and he hoped he wouldn't be tufted out.

In his groggy darkness Ben suddenly found his arms and legs were free so started to hit out at the hands that were disturbing him. He was unhappy couldn't understand what was happening and couldn't surface to find out but did know there had been danger … was danger around him that smell reminded him of danger. Tyus guessed that Ben was mixed up and suddenly found freedom and no doubt caught that smell hospitals had and flipped into the past so was hitting out. Having just missed a wayward leg he decided to give the man a mild relaxant so they could get him comfortable and check him over in safety.

While the nurses worked on their sedated patient so the doctor could examine him, Tyus turned to his ex patient standing by the door, knew he was waiting for answers he couldn't have just yet. Because of the drug he just administered and the x-rays he needed to take so he knew what lay behind those bruises he'd spotted and said. "Ricardo this will take awhile, go have something to eat and rest, how about that nap you promised even if it's not afternoon yet."

Seeing signs of rebellion from the detective the doctor added pointing to the comfy couch. "All the players are in custody whether they know it or not and nothing is going to stop the rumours going round about what happened at The Deep and your boss knows where you are."

Ricardo huffed and relented and went to order food and see the security guards he wanted two … one each side of those sliding doors. …Not only to keep outsiders out but also to keep Patient C in … if his restlessness was anything to go by once awake or half awake anything could happen.

oxoxo

The stories about the celebrity would not be associated with the other stories that one had a lift of its own. The others though were mixing and the Java Web had joined them as it was now an ordinary café because the computers stuttered and no one wanted to risk a shut down while on-line. So speculation was rife and as one met the other things got bigger more colourful … interesting especial the one that said Ocean Drive was ash. Just like the waves hitting beach they rolled back and fore as they did some stories got cancelled and others grew up and went on their own merry way. Needless to say some people were beginning to wonder if the guests of honour for this evening's 'do' would in fact turn up … **and** if so was it possible to sneak in or perhaps hang around by the door or a window just to see if anything else happened.

Of course they rolled into various places like the Life Guard Centre, Shock Wave and Sunset Sisters bringing various reactions. Worry from Casey, he might not see Ben as a close friend but they'd been there for each in the past. Hank listened to his customers as he served them, shrugged his shoulders and muttered it was typical of the family and area and was glad his Meggie was out of that group and hoped she stayed away from the man now. While at the counter Sara and her mother Joan chatted quietly over a cup of coffee. Which leaves us with Meg at Sunset Sisters; it's a nice little shop where people could browse and get inspiration for the unusual gift or just something interesting … all at reasonable prices and was starting to get a reputation as a good place to meet friends… you couldn't get lost in it and weren't bored while waiting. Not only that there was never any pressure to buy or go … in fact there was that window seat for you to sit on and think … ponder as you looked at whatever you wanted to ponder about….

Having said that it was quiet at the moment and Meg had finished the last job so sat with a lot of thoughts running through her mind. She'd woken up in a happy mood that morning and it stayed with her even now as her thoughts swung between happy and thoughtful. As they'd left Surf Central giving up waiting for Casey to walk with them she'd laugh at her sisters comments 'go dressed to kill them Meg'. Because **of** her good mood she'd finally decided she would go tonight in something new and not in just an ordinary nice dress and go hang the comments. People twisted whatever she did these days. And tonight even though she might sit with her parents **she** would be with her sister and Casey, representing their shop and honouring the Life Guards, whose charity the 'do' was supporting. She knew she'd been lucky having left it this late to find **that** dress, she'd had only a short time to do it so had cut through the expensive store to get to the boutique with a sale and had found that special dress …and bought even if it still flattened her savings account.

Thinking it over she wasn't sure if it was just one person she wanted to 'kill' or to prove a point to. The main point was that she was adult and free to make up her own mind about things … running the shop should have done that but it didn't seem to somehow. As for the men well there was Ben … he'd changed she knew he had and so did Sara and Casey but no one else seem to see it or admit it. She found it ironic she thought of Ben as being two people considering he'd had a twin, and felt a slight shiver remembering the twin's death and the fact she'd nearly told Ben to stop being Derek the other day. She hadn't … she'd bit it back and stormed away feeling angry at the man and his mind games. She knew Ben was behind these rumours about her stalking him but couldn't actually prove it. They had all been innocent meetings … yes she'd visited him to get the post and such like and then she'd find herself bumping into him … not literally but he'd be around and so were the rumours that she was following him … bumping into him. And she got the sad looks when she tried to explain her point of view and reminded them **she** walked out on Ben not the other way around.

She huffed not really minding that quick angry thought and agreed … yes she wanted to show him she was free of him. Though she would always love and respect him and want the other Ben … the one before September who'd helped her cope with so much and she would never deny that. Perhaps she should and no doubt there would a few who would say she dressed up for him tonight ... well that was their problem not hers not anymore.

Then of course there was her father and hoped seeing her dressed up and dancing with other people would prove to him she wasn't a love sick child mooning over a lost love he thought she was … insisted she was. She'd thought the shop had showed him that she was an adult now and yes it had but he seemed take the rumours at face value and not believe her. But then he'd probably think she'd be doing it to catch Ben's attention so she wouldn't win whatever she did and hoped there wouldn't be a scene.

She knew her mother was right the messenger usually got a rough ride but she had to do it. And rough ride wasn't only from her Dad, she'd tried to tell Maria she thought Ben was heading for a break down of some kind and got short shift, so avoided the woman wondered if she was the one behind the rumours then decided she wasn't she had enough with memory loss and Benjy to deal with. Perhaps that was why she silently enjoyed seeing the woman's embarrassment this morning and that lad had a voice on him. And anyway a quick phone call to Ben would bring help of some kind and it would all be over, goods carried home in the car and even the rest of the day off to smooth ruffled feathers and get ready for tonight.

The fact that Ben was doing tonight was strange … she knew he hated the limelight though there was Maria to consider and she seemed to like it in a quiet way. No it was the fact he was behind the funding for the evening, it wasn't well known but she knew as she helped him deal with it one year. He did that way so more the money could go to the charity and she would have thought the Mayor or whoever would have found another way of doing it. This felt odd but it wasn't her problem … not anymore. And lastly there was that business owner who ever since he heard Sara and Casey were going and therefore she would be going had been hanging around Sunset Sisters a lot. Yuck … no way would she dance or talk to him, there would be other people far better … far nicer … so she wouldn't feel out of it.

Giving a sigh to get rid of her down feelings … she turned a page in her thoughts and feel that bubble of happy mood she had this morning came through again. **Yes … **She knew that whatever happened tonight **she** was going to enjoy herself … **she** was someone in her own right now, **didn't** have to have the tag of her Dad or Ben. Sunset Sisters was very successful and in a short time **so** that would be the talking point nothing else. … And not only that her sister and herself were finally on a sound footing. Gone were the insecurities regarding Casey and childhood bitching … they were now grown up friends as well as sisters. **And** she'd loved the dress as soon as she saw it … knew she had the figure and the confidence to wear it. She'd tried it on in the shop just to check and 'stunning' was an understatement, and she'd not had her hair done yet, that would be done later after Sara had had hers done.

Thinking about her sister made her smile; as soon as she was back with the box her sister wanted her to unpack it and show her … no way was she doing that the assistant had done it so nicely. And her blow by blow account of what dresses she turned down was short … there had been none this one had sung to her. So she'd told her what had happened to Maria and Benjy to keep Sara's hands off the dress in the box ... true she'd felt tiny bit naughty passing on what she seen. She didn't like gossiping after all that was how the rumours started and she'd been on the wrong end of those. But she knew the story would get around there were so many people watching and Sara might just as well hear the truth as she saw it. Of course her sister had loved it laughed a lot. Well she knew Sara never liked Maria and she'd seen the aftermath of her sister's and Maria's 'cat fight' in Sunset Sister just as they opened for the first time. **So** really she should've not be surprised that she was now minding the shop while her sister who couldn't keep still after hearing the story popped out to tell their mother at the Shock Wave …

She came out of her thoughts because the door chimed as people came in and she noticed they were talking … nothing new in that but they were glancing over at her and then back to their group and carried on quietly. She felt that flutter hoped it wasn't a new rumour, whether or not she'd soon find out, someone would tell her. No doubt one of them would come and ask advice and then tell her do it one to one rather than yell it out across the store, which was fair enough. And if they didn't that was fine, just hoped they would buy something and Sara would be back soon … she'd better or she would ring her. She would bring in news or if these people were still here would go up and ask them about their attitude. … Yeah Sara could be so forward like that, which was embarrassing but useful. And smiled a greeting and watched and waited as the group's attention was taken away from their gossip by an exclamation of delight as one of them spotted something new … and yes she must have it, it was delightful.

Oh goodie a sale and if one must have Meg guessed someone else in the group must top it … it seemed to be that type of group … which was brilliant for her sales if nothing else.

oxoxo

Having had a sandwich, a short rest as well a quick check over **and** got the all clear to carry on working, Ricardo was now making his way back to the Police Station. He'd promised when he'd left the station he wouldn't be all **that** long, and it wasn't too long really just felt like. They would know things having got that new suspect and information to process. He hadn't heard anything from them so everything must be all right… plodding onwards not backwards. As for Patient C well he was still 'out of it' but getting better … no broken ribs, but had had one hairline fracture at sometime … and **now** getting worse and dying on them was not an option … certainly not with Tyus and staff looking after him. **So** he could put his own fears and shock about what he'd seen/thought as he walked down those stairs into basement and what ifs to one side and ponder other things.

Things like those ramblings about the Joker and the Queen of Hearts. Did they mean anything or were they just a result of dehydration, lack of food and shock of being rescued coming on. Mind jumping … similar to his mind while he'd been in that in between state of consciousness and unconsciousness during his stroke … if so they were best forgotten … well not worried about … let Tyus do that bit … he heard them so knew about them so could deal with them. Which was fine … he could go on to his next 'little' problem …

Who he should talk to first … the list of applicants seemed to be getting longer as each hour passed and he wanted to do it ... needed to do it. And shivered realising his decision could be immaterial … the case might all have been passed to another detective in his absence and he'd be told when he got back. Well he wasn't going to ring in and find out … he do it face to face and fight his corner then. He couldn't lose it not now he'd got this far and he felt like his old self … got that itch regarding work back …his personal life was different and would stay different … especially after this little lot if his gut and fears were right, **but** he … they would cope other families do.

**So, **ifit was still his case he seriously doubted Derek would tell the truth straight away … he would want to play mind games with them all … pass the parcel of blame or of course just stay silent and play for time … spin out the pain for everyone and what hope to fall down a crack … medical or legal crack of some kind no doubt. Tess … **hell** **no **… she was in way too much trouble to say anything … unless of course she's got a good story to tell … the one who sent the message … or pass the blame on in such away she can walk free with her son. Perhaps he should see her first then or should he wait give her a chance to think and for him to get a clearer picture of things not only from here but from Franklin Street Seattle. They could raid the place now they had no reason before it had just been their home nothing more. That might bring up more secrets … providing the jailer hadn't cleared the place. Perhaps the Chief had already sanctioned it and talked Chief to Chief to get it done quickly… that would nice.

There was of course Maria … **well** he could understand if they decided he was to close to question her now he … and he was sure she was a player and not a complete victim, it had that feel to it. She could claim that syndrome people got after being kidnapped for a long time if they got proof she had been. They still didn't know what happened and he didn't think they could trust what Tess said or any of them so that could always remain a mystery. Truth is he really didn't like the idea of not being able to question her but would understand the reason. … It would mean he would have to sit around and wait … get answers second-hand and that always irked him. Not only that no one ever asked the right questions … how could they, they weren't him … see things from his view point and he certainly wasn't going to write them out for anyone. Not only would it look bad he didn't necessarily know the questions in advance of the interview. Nope he needed to question her see her as she answered or declined to … after all he knew her. **Well** thought he did, and would **he** be prejudiced because she was his sister … no, he didn't think so, damn cross if she was totally involved yes … but he wanted the truth regardless and they could always have someone else in with him … yeah that might work.

As for the jailer … well he must be way too drunk to get any real sense out of, doubt he fully understood what trouble he was in. … Or perhaps he did … and was going to stay too drunk for as long as possible and then stay silent hoping something would turn up … a very good lawyer with a magic wand … that damn text message. Hardly think so kidnapping and deals didn't usually go hand in hand … **and** he hated the thought of having to do one with him. **But** he needed something to be done or this lot would stay silent forever … He needed to see the DA and find out how hard he could push things and hoped the lawyers stayed out of it a little longer. He really didn't need there kind of games he needed space and the truth.

Walking into the police station reception area and seeing Gabi with a pile papers in her arms and obviously waiting for him, Ricardo's line of thoughts stopped and he smiled then said. "Been using Mama's crystal ball then?"

Gabi gave a light laugh noting he sounded less tense and hoped it was a good sign and answered. "No. I asked the officers patrolling the hospital area to phone me when you got a taxi to come back and they did so."

He gave a little shake of his head and said thoughtfully. "Umm getting them trained I see."

"More like your influence and name actually." Gabi said with a smile then gently taking him to one side added. "I need to fill you in on some things before you go any further." Then added knowing nothing would be said openly. "Is he okay?"

Ricardo heard the seriousness of her tone and said. "Sleeping, but you first."

Gabi knew he wouldn't give ground and he needed this news so started quietly. "They counted pills in the old bottle and two were missing. According to notes one was taken for testing and it was as prescribed. Her fingerprints were found on the old bottle and the receipt so we know she handled it, but she can claim she found the bottle and was keeping it safe and the drowning happened. I'm sorry." She added softly knowing what it meant to him … to them all and paused.

At his darkening look and slight nod she carried on. "The pharmacy's closed down and the person who got the information is not at that address. We'll hunt it down later if need be. Tess and two unknown male prints are on the envelope, the prints are in store ready for checking 've not found the second bottle of pills at Ocean Drive could mean they were never there or were disposed of earlier. The stolen goods are being checked against an insurance list and it looks as though they all came from Ocean Drive no where else. We also found four false passports in her bag one for each so she **is** deeply involved in something regarding the twins and it incriminates Maria as well. There were some fibres in the folds of the passports so they are checking the bed to see if that was where they were hidden.

It is Fred Grey in Southern Avenue and can be traced back to Franklin Street, Seattle we checked through his personal phone as soon as it came in. His fingerprints are the only ones on the phone so we know he's handled it. He has Ocean Drive's landline phone and Ben's personal number on the list as well as some Seattle take-a-ways and the phone was used three times this morning. One was to the health authority, I did a ring back to check the number and it was to their general desk not a direct line to an office, the second was to Tess on her personal phone number and then the text message to you **so** it did come from him." She paused again knowing Ricardo needed to take it all in.

At his sigh and nod she continued. "The Chief has pushed Mr Peters to tell him who made the call and he has told him in confidence that his source was the Mr Paul Danes and the man would deny the call if challenged at anytime so its no good talking to him and they only record calls on the emergency line. He said he was sure it was Mr Danes and he's given us the time he got the call. Apparently Mr Danes actually mentioned a rat and two cockroaches and where they were **and** that was why Mr Peters went ahead in the way he did. The Chief has promised him everything is being looked into and it will all take time, the man's now back with his boss and will most probably be on sick leave till it's cleared up. The two Chiefs will talk later both have meetings they couldn't get out of.

We've checked the time of the call and there's a minute or so difference so could be the time it took to be put through to Mr Peters' extension from the general desk and we don't know how accurate the clock in the office is. So it all might be a coincidence. Mr Grey could have called some else in the building it's a busy switchboard more than one operator and we've got no way of knowing what extension the call was put through to **so** we need to speak with Mr Grey and Mr Danes.

Ricardo gave another sigh and said. "That man's drunk half a crate of booze for heaven's sake, must have started last night so he's most likely sleeping it off where ever they've put him. Mr Danes is a man you do not argue with and has got a very distinctive accent … it grates on your nerves … so does he come to that. Once heard never forgotten was Ben's comment and he tolerated the guy. Had to I suppose." He gave a huff then with a half a smile added. "Suppose the Chief might if push comes to shove … mind you it's got to be a big shove at that."

At Gabi's smile and as the corridor was still empty he added. "Ben was so agitated in the hospital so Tyus put him to sleep and as far as we know he's got deep bruises rather than broken bones, some food and drink to catch up on as well as a lot of reassurance that he's safe. So, I'll see him later this afternoon and I hope he's got a bit more colour than the white as a sheet look or that stillness he had this morning."

He gave his head a gentle shake to get rid of that picture in the basement out of his mind and carried on sorting out his thoughts. "That text message and phone is a puzzle and dumped my idea in the creek **and **because of that I'm not ruling any of the group out so we will need timings. Trouble is the information was such a time bomb would they have let the jailer know it. Maybe they couldn't help it … I can't see any twisted or untwisted reason Derek would wants us to have that information. Maria also unless she wanted out in which case why didn't she say anything as soon as I saw her, there's no threat to Benjy he's with Antonio and staying there and Tess was out the way. Tess would know everything as she was there **so** was she running and if that's the case what about Benjy, surely she wouldn't leave him behind.

If the jailer was sleeping the booze off anyone could have put the phone in his pocket and used gloves to avoid fingerprints. I'm pretty sure there were some on a table near the door must check with photos. Really when you think about the only person to gain by all this is Ben and he was out cold in the basement and in chains while the phone was upstairs. … Surely if he'd got free he would not have gone back into basement and chained himself up again. **Hell** it gave me the shivers going down there and I had Tyus and back up with me."

He shook his head to get the picture out of his mind, knew that was the picture that was going to haunt him for a while no matter what and carried on. "**So** we come back to the drunken jailer and the question 'why was he still there when we got there'. He'll face a kidnapping charge regardless …of course if he'd run before we got there we would chase him **but** he would have had a start on us. Could've easily disappeared into a different State … we had a name no picture and he must have been paid something.

Perhaps the thought of what he was going to do … cross deadly Derek caused him to drink and one led to two … and if he'd had some say the night before or during the night as he decided to do it. Then did the text message and celebrated the fact he did it … that tipped him over the top into sleep and we got there too quickly and woke him up. But he was just going eat and drink when we introduced ourselves **so **perhaps we were just a little earlier than he planned and suddenly realised he couldn't put the rest of his plan into action so is stuck. **But** he certainly didn't shout out "Oh good you got my message" when he saw us.

Seeing Gabi's half smile he huffed good naturedly and ploughed on trying to sort things out. "As for that call to the authority it **has** to be a coincidence, can't think who he would call unless he was so drunk he felt the need to complain about the state of house. Perhaps someone in one of the offices will or has made a complaint and we will know that way. I mean the man can't know Mr Danes they move in different circles and one lives in Seattle … well we assume he lives in Seattle of course he might not, might just have been just be there for the duration of the kidnapping. We'll have to check that.

The rat and two cockroaches is that a lucky guess or is something else going on. **It** could still be Mr Peters doing payback on Ben, only he got more than he bargained for. … He's now in a very tight corner so he's mentioned Mr Danes knowing no one is going near the man till we have hard proof and he's very cleverly covered his back by saying the man will deny any knowledge of the call when asked. You can see it now I ask Mr Danes "Did you call Mr Peters this morning about a rat etc" he says "No" which 'no' will he mean. He did make the call but is denying it or he doesn't know what the hell we are talking about. And the only way we might be able to find out the truth is to get phone records And **No** Chief and **No** Judge is going to do that lightly because of course it sends the signal we don't believe what the man has told us. That is a very clever circle Mr Peters has thought up.

As for the evidence … yes the rat was found outside … could have been dumped earlier or might have been on its rounds of the area and died there. And Mr Peters is using it as part of his smokescreen as there is a body, if there hadn't been one he could say one was seen but moved on. And he put the cockroaches in place so something would be found … just as Derek claims. He could have visited an infested place a few days ago and decided about raining on Ben's parade then … only it wasn't it was Derek. **So** we'll check the ctv footage around The Deep see who was around closing time and after just in case that will break Mr Peters circle and we don't have to face Mr Danes."

He paused as certain other ideas went click in his mind and seeing Gabi's slight frown he added gently. "It's okay; I'll come and talk to the officer regarding the ctv footage being checked and the Chief or DA then I'll have words with Mr Evans, tell him about his twin and my **all** new thoughts."

Gabi smiled and as they started to walk down the corridor knowing this was not the quiet day it was meant to be asked. "How are you holding up?"

Ricardo was glad of these few minutes with her and said truthfully. "Get the feeling if Maria hadn't called us we still wouldn't know about Southern Avenue."

Gabi said quickly and quietly. "We would have found it as soon as we realised S was Seattle, SB would have clicked and Southern Avenue would follow it is the longest Avenue in town. Don't be hard on yourself."

Ricardo nodded, knew she was right and said with a grin. "Tyus has checked me out says I'm okay, I've rested, had food so can go on for a while possibly see you over lunch for a drink and catch up. As for the rest" he gave a sigh then carried on. "Shocked saddened but we'll cope and I'll tell Mama and Antonio when I can, I want to do it face to face rather than on phone or send an officer and I know it will have to be done soon, possibly before we charge her or them. I've just had a new thought and I want to put past you before I tell any one else."

Gabi nodded knowing it would be brief as they were nearly there and when she heard it she gasp at it and knew why he needed to think on it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Having had a quick general discussion and up date with officers concerned, Ricardo knew he was still in charge with the others doing the donkey work and questioning Maria was still being chewed over by the Chief and DA, the outcome would come later. Walking towards the interview room he hoped the good news he was about to break to the twin would make him be the first domino in the line to fall over and therefore knock the others down in sequence and it would all be over by tonight.

And silently chastised himself wondering if there was a strange bug going around and he'd caught it. Ben had been muttering about Queen of hearts and the Joker as in playing cards and now here he was thinking of dominoes and knocking them over … **He** had to get his mind in gear … fast … And nodded to the Officer guarding the interviewing room ... noticed the officer who'd seen the connection regarding the pill bottles slip into the room behind the two-way mirror so he could record and watch. Knew everything was ready and hoped the man wouldn't lawyer up then opened the door and walked into the room ready to face the twin.

oxoxo

Derek had been sitting there quietly stewing things over for far too long for his liking. He hadn't been able to jump up and down and demand explanations he knew them … no not all of them … only some of them the others didn't make sense. And he guessed Ricardo wouldn't have told everyone what he thought … way too fanciful **so** everyone else thought he was Ben Evans in protective custody. **And** as his twin would have just sat there waiting so **he** had to do the same … and had … had gone through everything that had happened that morning and wondered what the **Hell** was going on. **Nothing** he'd been told or what had happened made any sense and because the more he tossed things around the more unsettled he felt… and it felt as though he was on a slippery slope … downwards certainly not upwards.

And the only conclusion he'd come to was … when **that** Detective came back he would prove the man was not fit for the job, **never** had been. There was nothing for them to find just an empty dump of place … certainly not his twin. **So** Detective Ricardo Torres and **that **doctor can go swing. He would yell prejudice … bad blood … too much imagination … gone mad due to the stroke … whatever. **And** the doctor was duped so couldn't be trusted … **so** he didn't need to do anything the man said did he … and he would be out of this damn interviewing room that felt too much like a prison … a trap with the door closing by the second ...

Jolted out of his thoughts by the door opening and seeing the **damn** Detective walk in Derek glared at him and said firmly. "You can't keep me here against my will now you've come up with nothing."

Ricardo stopped and giving half a smile of satisfaction said. "Oh but I can Derek I can, for now this is just a chat which is being recorded and I know you won't mind because you want know things to make plans." And shut the door just to make sure the man didn't try and do a runner, then facing the man he carried on in the same tone. "You see we found Ben Evans alive but unconscious and arrested Fred Grey the jailer at 137 Southern Avenue, Sunset Beach. You know it looks like he has a new partner and **he** gave us a text message, which would give us enough evidence for us to tuck you away interviewing room and jail while they would be free to run off together. Only **he** found your gift and drank half so was too drunk to follow out the latter part of the scheme or to make a statement. **But** as we have his partner in custody that's okay, **so **I'm afraid you will stay here till we clear things up."

"What the **Hell** are you talking about?" Derek spat out as his mind whirled through the facts in short points. Ben and jailer were not meant to here till tonight … so why the **Hell** were they? … And the man couldn't have a new partner! Booze was right … that crate was to get him dead drunk … so he'd be a drowned drunk in the surf or over the cliff empty cans in car to prove it. **Hell** he wasn't going to waste any more of his fortune on that slob he'd wasted enough on him already.

Seeing the man's turmoil Ricardo shook his head and ignoring the question continued his game saying causally. "I've no doubt this morning you were thinking how clever you were by fooling everyone and now you are wondering how it's all come tumbling down around you or how the rug has been pulled from under you. Either way you look at it you **are** totally finished and got nothing.

He paused just long enough for effect then asked softly in a serious tone. "So Derek what set Tess off into the arms of the jailer … payback for bedding Maria over the past months or is that years. Your record on past partners and non payment … **or **perhaps she likes **him** better than you? He rang her this morning and she took what she could carry to pawn elsewhere, closed an account she no doubt kept secret from you for just an occasion. Make sure she had cash for … tickets to somewhere or even accommodation if they used his car as transport so they wouldn't need an airport. It's not on a wanted list and you were not likely to report anything or possibly know about it for a while. Anyway, they were going to meet in a café or near the café and disappear while we collected Ben and arrested you. Very tidy … unluckily for her the jailer got drunk and a couple of officers turned up at the café for their normal coffee break and had just heard her description regarding the robbery so arrested her. Tough that don't you think."

Derek looked at him stunned as his mind screamed at him … **Tess and the Jailer! No way!** The man was an unthinking slob…

Ricardo kept eye contact, gave him a second or two then butted into whatever the man might be thinking wanting to keep him unsettled by saying forcefully. "**She's** the one who was running with goods and money and she had the information having lived with you. Granted her son was with Maria **but** perhaps because she'd seen the adult version and got tired of it … she couldn't face the growing up and possibly teenage version so decided this way was better. **So** she set Ocean Drive up to look like an ordinary robbery and not a hate crime and it would have worked but she left a few things behind, which seemed a bit strange. **But** she didn't know how long Maria was going to take so she probably rushed things, had a lot on her mind of course or could have been inexperience … her first solo run without you. … **And** Maria helped up us find her wasn't that nice of her."

Feeling the needed to move Ricardo started to pace slowly keeping within the area between Derek and the door and his eyes on his prey. He knew he was slowly getting under the man's skin and that pacing would make him feel trapped as he was sat behind the desk and toning his voice to be more relaxed than he really felt he carried on. "The raid on The Deep is a puzzle could be so many things … your good luck running out. A coincidence they do happen or dear old Mr Peters' doing payback on Ben and you got it instead. Strange thing is the jailer's phone shows that a call was made to the authority so perhaps he did make it. Anyway a comment about a rat and cockroaches was made so people moved and they were found as you know. But I can't help thinking that rat could easily refer to you regardless as to who sent it. As for the text message that gave us your real family history and where Ben was being kept … well it came from jailer's phone. If he didn't know it then Tess would have and what a better way to get payback as long as she stayed free of course. It's all circumstantially but Fred did s after that call so it's a good assumption they go together. Only trouble was he got drunk and spoilt things."

Derek tried hard to suppress his growing shock and indignation … Tess had used his plan and ran to that slob … he didn't know anything to send a text so that had to be Tess. She'd messed up again! … **And** How the **Hell** did the toad know about the hoax he'd used on Ben all those years ago … he hadn't told him … hadn't told Ben … had he told Tess … had she …

Ricardo stopped his pacing as he saw the flickering expressions … the conscious or unconscious glowering … and still looking at Derek calmly pushed on and twisting the knife by saying. "I've two choices about the 'lock down' and they are Tess or you accidentally tripped something Ben left in place on the computer. Now, I know you've been here since September so you must have dredged through Ben memories to pass as him and I'm surprised you didn't know about it. … Or did he manage to hide it from you and you accidentally tripped it. … Then again you might have known about it and stayed clear of it then unknown to you Tess tripped it, you need not have recognised it as it was done from an outside computer and because of that didn't counter it so it ran.

We have several choices with her … did she it accidentally or she'd hack into your computer this morning to find goodies and found it saw it as a brilliant way to keep you busy while they skipped town and another way to get back you. I'm sure she must have felt some kind of betrayal not only being a threesome but not being able to be a true mother to her son."

Though angry Derek was truly puzzled and barked out. "**What's a lock down?**"

Ricardo gave half a smile as though everyone should know it and said. "The thing you called a computer virus, only it wasn't in this case. It shut down all your utilities, bank accounts and cash cards, which really pissed Maria off. She was just going to pay for a nice dress for tonight along with a few other bits and pieces she couldn't resist as well as Benjy's toy and couldn't do it and that was in front of all the posh locals as well. She told me that you through Tess told her to go with Benjy to town and buy something nice for tonight and a toy for the child."

Totally furious as well as confused Derek snapped out and banged the table hard with both hands. "**No I didn't!**"

Ricardo chuckled he couldn't help it; he'd never managed to rattle Ben like this … it was always him doing the banging or yelling and then he sobered at his thought and what might have been carried on to explain his thinking. "That might well be true as I said Fred the jailer rang her so I'm guessing she wanted Maria out the way so she could stage the robbery and run and possibly went into your computer and sent the email that triggered the lock down. I've no doubt she's been watching you, picked up bits of knowledge of how to get into it we both know she's intelligent… well in some things. I suspect it was one of those emails you or your barman just opened … might have had to click on word or two … might not have just needed opening to send it on its merry way. No doubt you worked while it went on in the background might even have told you to do it that way whatever the IT lads will have a look at both computers and have fun.

But going back to this morning and Tess you realise that secret account was from money you gave her and I can understand why she wouldn't want to go to Southern Avenue it's a dump sneeze too hard and estate will fall. And as Ben was there if something went wrong she wouldn't want to get caught there hence the café meet. I can even understand why Fred the jailer needed a drink or two after all he was crossing you. Taking one of your women and if I'm correct you do have an unproven record of killing people rather than paying them and I've no doubt you've got something on to keep him in line."

He paused for a very short time seeing the man was simmering and trying to work something out and then added casually to get the twin off whatever he was thinking, he liked him unsettled. "You might like to know Ben's barman rang to say that after the power came back on he went into your office and your computer screen shows a pack of cards fanned across it showing. One end is the Joker and the other end showing the whole card is the Ace of Spades and the words 'House of Cards complete' underneath. He's leaving it well alone and I've no doubt either our IT or Ben's will understand it and deal with it. I wonder if it means anything to you."

Derek lied snapping out a short sharp "**No**" and suppressed a tiny shiver knowing he'd totally misjudged the game and had missed something important along the way and wished he killed his twin ... got that satisfaction at least.

Knowing he wouldn't get anywhere butting heads with the man at the moment Ricardo changed tack and carried on harshly. "What did you do? Drug my sister and married her and turned her. I can't see how else you've managed it. She had no reason to stay away from Ben even if the relationship was coming to an end and **I will **charge you with bigamy because you never divorced Tess."

In spite of the realisation, dread and confusion he was feeling, Derek gave a short impish laugh and eyed Ricardo as he said softly. "True but I'm sorry to disappoint you it was actually Maria's idea to divorce Ben. She wanted it all up front and legal … well her kind legal. **So** I played Ben for the lawyer and Judge, and it was an easy poor people's divorce. No property or money to divide we said we were travellers and gave a hotel address and they bought the deal signed everything **and** wished us well as we were still talking to each other and not fighting. Then later on we found a registry office and I married her as Derek Evans … quite simple really."

He paused for a short moment then totally calm added softly with eyes twinkling. "**So** I guess my baby brother can thank me for that one then. Though, if I had my fantasy life it would be Meg not one the other two I would live with, **but** I know she won't have me at any price. And she might not have him either now there is soo much to get over."

The way Derek had slipped into Ben's character just then made Ricardo's skin crawl and he said with feeling. "You know your sick Derek."

Derek became himself again and chuckled even though he had the feeling his twin had somehow got the laugh on him. He didn't know about the 'lock down' and doubted Tess would she never touched computers and then he sobered as he thought of his son and asked. "Where's Benjy?"

Hearing the real concern in two words Ricardo relented slightly and said. "He's safe with Antonio and will stay with him. To be honest I'm not sure what's going on **but** I do know Ben is going to be the only free living relative that Benjy has. You should think about what your plea is rather than going for a long court case for the hell of it. The media and other children can be very cruel to kids left behind and yes in your twisted way I think you really love him and want to protect him."

Derek found his voice as his mind continued to try and sort things out and said. "Maria's not involved she does not remember any of Seattle never will so she'll look after Benjy."

There were times when Ricardo hated being a cop and this job was throwing up all those flags, especially as his family were concerned and the truth was anything but clean if what he thought was right. And this twin needed to know it so he would do the correct thing and said taking any anger out of his voice."Before I go any further I would like to know if you've got a small bottle of pills on you or you asked Tess or Maria to give you a bottle of pills recently."

Derek looked at Ricardo and pondered the idea of taunting the man and then decided against it there was something in the manner of the man he wasn't too sure of so he got up and emptied his pockets to show what was in them then sitting down said. "No I don't do pills."

Ricardo gave half a smile wondering if he should ask what he used on his twin but he'd got the man's real attention and didn't want to break it so carried on. "Remember we asked how you were and told you Tess had a bottle of pills on her."

Derek nodded thinking things over and let the man carry on. "Well we know there were two bottles prescribed to a patient, prescription and name are false but we can trace it back as it was done recently to see who collected them. We've found one on Tess and I thought you might have the other one as it's not been found at Ocean Drive. You haven't so I'm guessing Maria has it and she's used this drug before started to give to Ben but the drowning happened. And I reckon if this mess hadn't happened today one or both of them would have given you the drug, they certainly wouldn't have used it on themselves … possibly on each other I suppose. Get rid of the competition but to be honest I think they got tired of your mind games and singly or together were going to get rid of you … keep your fortune and child."

At Derek's shocked look Ricardo carried on to make the point no matter how much it hurt himself. "If you start feeling confused as in walls of this room coming in rather than not understand why your world has come down say so that's one of the symptoms, and it happens when the drug stops suddenly. Of course as you are here in this room you can't fall downstairs or be run over by a car when you try and cross the road and we will keep an eye on you so you don't really have to worry. The bonus is because the drug is technically out of the system the only thing that might show up on an autopsy is residue from an ordinary painkiller neat when think about. It's not a common drug and coming off the market.

**So** now you know that, do you **really** want Maria to look after your son, she knows about the drug and they are not blood related so no real mother son bond. If she got tired of you she could easily get tired of him ... months … years or even days and use the 'disturbed child' as cover when his death occurs. **Or** would you rather tell us everything and let your twin look after Benjy, Ben loves him and he's family and I've no doubt Meg will come to love him as well, and I suspect they will let you see him if the Judges allow it. Whatever happens **you** **will** be going to jail for a long time the evidence **is** there Derek and you are here so you can't get out of it." And then without waiting for an answer he turned and left the room.

Shutting the door Ricardo took a breath got his thoughts adjusted and then walked over to the observation room and to officer who'd been watching and said. "You made a good call earlier and it will be noted. Seal the tapes and see he gets food and drink and tell me if he wants to make a statement but get Spence to deal with it. No lawyer unless he really yells for one and not Ben's he can't afford it so use a State one. Contact Dr Robinson and myself if he does start feeling ill but I don't think he will. Co-ordinate with the officer on the door so there is a guard all the time and you will be the main officer in charge here and we are still tying to keep this thing under wraps."

Still taking in what he'd witnessed the Officer nodded and asked. "Thank you, what do we call him?"

Ricardo hadn't thought of that and said, "Mr Evans nothing else, we might take his fingerprints later but not now I need him to think things over, remember he is dangerous so keep your back covered." and then left the officer.

As he walked Ricardo decided it was about time he talked to his sister he needed to find that bottle of pills … rule them in or out of the picture. Then he would speak to Tess and lastly the jailer if he was anywhere near sober, which he doubted and wished he hadn't tempted fate with his early thoughts … this was too close to home but he would still find out the truth he needed to for all their sakes.

oxoxo

Having got clearance from the Chief to question Maria and keeping his brotherly emotions firmly tide down Ricardo walked into the room and up to the table where she sat checking her statement regarding this morning and said before she could get a word in. "I need to have a look in your handbag. We know everything Maria including the fact you were going to kill Derek not sure about the rest of the family though."

He took his sister's open mouthed stunned silence as permission he could do so, and leaned across the table and opened her handbag. He'd automatically checked that the female officer could see what was going on so no one could say he planted anything and emptied the contents of the bag on the table. The usual bits and pieces spilled out including a small pill bottle which rolled towards the edge of the table and then stopped.

Ricardo kept his hands still and glanced at the Officer saying. "Pick up that bottle and carefully put it in an evidence bag and seal it and then witness my conversation with my sister Maria Evans."

The officer nodded and did as she was asked.

Ricardo looked back at his sister who was now looking at the table rather than him and said. "Maria you are in serious trouble and I suggest you tell me the whole truth and that includes why you divorced Ben Evans and married Derek Evans when you were in Seattle during the years after the storm."

Maria looked at him wide eyed and stuttered out agitated. "I… I.. I didn't, I couldn't have. I … I can't remember anything you know that!!"

He looked back at her and said sharply. "You drugged Ben either the day of the storm or before it we know about the old bottle of pills. You've got a new one. Tess has got one they are linked by numbers. Lying is not going to work this time!"

She looked at him breathing hard and said. "I don't know what the **Hell** you are talking about! I can't tell you … I can't remember never will be able to. **You** know that Dr Estrada knows that!"

Ricardo knew he was not going to get any sense out her for a while but he had planted the seed so said. "Okay Maria you can have a while to think, but I suspect Derek and Tess will have their stories ready and waiting when I see them again. You know how the system works first one to give gets the best chance of a deal, so I suggest you make a statement as soon as possible. This officer will get someone to take it down for you and will go with you to the bathroom should you needed it, sandwiches will be provided later when you want them ... you are not going home. You haven't got one."

Maria just watched him so Ricardo picked up the evidence bag making sure it could be seen by all of them knowing he'd hand it on as soon as he was outside and as he started to walk to the door said to the officer. "Phone the desk if you need anything." and left the room relieved that was over for now. He could feel her guilt as she looked at him and knew she wasn't his sister anymore, she was just a criminal and got ready to talk to Tess.

oxoxo

Tess sat on the hard narrow bed and glared at Ricardo as he and a woman officer entered the room where the cells were.

Ignoring the glare Ricardo came straight to the point. "Did the jailer ring you this morning on your personal phone?"

Knowing she had nowhere to go Tess stood up paced a couple of paces while weighing up what she should say. She knew they'd found the goods on her … hey they couldn't miss them or that funny envelope. She didn't know who this jailer person was, certainly didn't ring her … Derek did. So was this some kind of trap by Ricardo or even Derek if he'd been trapped. Did they know about Ben … was he around … that's who you needed a jailer for … no she didn't want to walk into a kidnapping charge … so she stopped and looked at Ricardo and stayed silent.

Ricardo sighed he didn't want this stalling so said sharply. "**Tess,** you are going to be charged with robbery, helping with kidnapping and possibly conspiracy to murder that is assuming Ben does not die and murder if he does. We've arrested Fred Grey the jailer at Southern Avenue and Derek is in custody. **And **I've no doubt Derek will try and lay all the blame on you and Maria because he wants custody of Benjy **your** son."

Terrified that he knew about Benjy and seemed to know a lot Tess yelled. "He threatened to kill Benjy what else could I do!"

Ricardo said softly. "He was not in Sunset Beach all the time Tess you could have said something."

She hissed at him. "Maria was though wasn't she!"

Knowing that was true but he was not falling for that so insisted. "You still could have walked into the police station with Benjy and claimed sanctuary. We would have listened and protected both of you especial as a child was involved. As for Maria she'll hide behind lost memory she's got the ground work done already. You **have** to tell everything and then perhaps Ben and Meg will look after Benjy otherwise I suspect he will go to the highest bidder and that could mean foster care or no care … even his death."

Tess looked from him in disbelief she couldn't believe him.

As he started to leave the room Ricardo added. "Think on it Tess your son doesn't know who his mother is. Be the first one and tell your story give him that much to hold on to because he's going to need it."

Tess spun away from him terrified … she **loved** her son; everything she'd done was so they could be together as a family. What was happening she hadn't betrayed him and he wouldn't betray her or Benjy … It had to be a trick of some kind ... Ricardo's trick that was it. Oh she had to wake up from this nightmare …she had too ...

Seeing the tension in her body and guessing she was thinking about things Ricardo fired two questions at her without waiting for the first answer he wanted to catch her out. "What did Fred Grey say to you when he rang you this morning? And how did you manage to hack into Ben's computer and send the 'lock down' email?

Tess looked at Ricardo his words cutting through her chaotic thoughts with a strange clarity and knowing the man was utterly barmy said sharply. "I never touched Ben's computer, wouldn't know where to start. I hate the things! Don't know a Fred Grey either. The only person to ring me was Derek and …"

Pausing wondering if this was all part of Ricardo's trick to get her to admit to what she'd done or twist what she'd done, she realised it didn't matter and it might help explain things from her point of view... help her understand this mess. So she added. "Derek told me to make sure Maria was out of the house and take some things so we could pawn them later and take the passports I'd been keeping for him. He also told me how to find a large sealed envelope from a hidden draw in his bedside table and insisted the envelope should not be opened at any cost. And then I was to wait for him at Southern Avenue he'd come sometime in morning and I wasn't to contact after that call. I did as he told me and don't know anything else I didn't get to Southern Avenue as you know."

At her admission Ricardo stopped and looked at her reading her body language asked. "You sure it was Derek, not someone faking his voice."

Tess looked at him and gave a harsh laugh then said softly remembering. "No way, I know his voice when he talks to me as he did then and who else would know about hidden draw in beside tables. He loves me regardless of what it looks like **and** I don't know anything else."

Hearing the conviction in her voice Ricardo asked. "Then why did he set you up to take the fall Tess? We found the papers regarding Southern Avenue in your bedroom in a trinket box so that links you to that property I would have thought you would have taken them with you. It was obvious the house had been turned over along with the alarm system being off and your note to Maria you became first suspect. Along with the stolen goods we find false passports which link you to something bigger. And then there is that bottle of pills, you say you love Derek but I reckon you were going to use them on him sometime in the future. That bottle links you with Maria and we believe she has used similar ones in the past on Ben. So you are in a tangle and Ben is alive and I'm guessing his story will be interesting."

Tess could feel ice cold ripples run through her body as her mind grappled with what Ricardo told her and that she'd been betrayed … one was Maria was the other Derek … was that possible … was it because she moved on down without and with Benjy…

Ricardo knew he'd shocked her and she would need time to understand her position and consequences. He also knew he needed time if what she'd just told him was true. **And** if it was true then he was up that damn creek again. **But** could he trust her to tell the truth at the moment, she could be lying protecting the jailer … the woman had been living a lie since she came here with Benjy. Or perhaps Derek had taken the phone from the jailer wanted Tess caught … He really needed air and time to check times and get evidence more importantly to think and he could do that here.

Knowing Tess might suddenly decide to talk and waiting for an officer to come to her might make her change her mind he told the officer to silently wait and attend the prisoner if need be. Then he left and walked into the main part of the station and explained there what was happening.

oxoxo

With everything going through his mind Ricardo saw Fred Grey in his secure room and knew the man was sobering up but was still too drunk to give a proper statement. So he fired off several questions and go vague answers back. He started on the booze as soon as he'd chained Ben to the basement wall. He'd needed the drink to recover from the fight and drive and it had been dark outside so had slept as well. He'd not been drunk … never that and so didn't deserve this damned hangover. As for the phone not touched that day no point … Derek was going to ring him later. Tess being his partner … the answer came back nearly before the question had finished and the polite version was … You must be joking. So no love lost there then.

Utterly frustrated by the man and the answers Ricardo walked to the door and gave the man a sharp warning … that he'd better sober up and tell **all **the truth if he wanted the Judge to even think of giving him any hint of parole before his hundredth and tenth birthday. As he closed the door he knew by the man's reaction and less than polite expletives he'd got through that drunken haze and the man knew he was in big trouble.

Now walking back down the corridor Ricardo churned over everything in his mind hoping he would find out that huge missing piece … he had discarded everyone else and came back to that one question. … Namely how the **hell** had Ben set everything off.

He could not disregard the fact this happened as soon as Ben was driven back here for what the final scene. A death scene … and something had given him the opportunity to do this. … **But** he had been in the basement and 'out cold' looking dead … He knew that **couldn't** get that damn picture out of his mind. And there was that phone call that Tess said came from Derek could he trust her. … He needed to check times and make sure Derek could not have been at Southern Avenue and playing another twist on them. Though what that twist was he had no idea … unless it was just to trap Tess, which it did. There was the point that Ben could fake Derek's voice after all Derek had been faking Ben all these months so why not the other way round and he knew about that beside table. Those unknown prints could be Ben's they needed checking. **Except** and it all came back to this … the phone was upstairs with the jailer and Ben was in the Basement.

Thinking about Derek and Ben brought Ricardo onto those months in the basement in Seattle; he knew the police there were going to search the house. He'd seen the layout briefly and they decided the basement would be the only place to keep someone in one place for that many months. And since then amongst other things his mind had gone walkabout about what it might have been like for Ben. He'd had very dark thoughts while recovering from his stroke and he'd been with friends so why shouldn't Ben have even darker ones when he had no one … in fact what had kept the man sane.

And this whole thing felt like tit for tat … whether coincidences were playing apart or some how one thing had triggered the others he didn't know. What he did think was that text message … was a message from the grave if it had come to that whether translate today or weeks to come. Tit for tat …. Derek had taken Ben's freedom … love and way of life away from him and coincidences or not Derek and the others had had theirs taken away … in fact they were delivered to the police station with little fuss or threat to anyone else. If these were coincidences well he'd better start believing in them fast.

And ironically if it was Ben's doing, he seems to have saved his twins life if those bottles of pills were anything to go by, just as Derek seems to have saved Ben from Maria … one pill was missing she could have done half a dose or just one pill wouldn't have done too much damage. So being picked up by the lifeboat and then dried out in hospital that night saved Ben.

He knew that pack of cards on the computer screen meant something to Derek he'd seen that flicker across his face. So had the twins played them as children must have been some card game? And Ben had rambled about cards as well … the joker and the Queen of Hearts. Had they helped him through all this … he reckoned Benjy was the Joker and if he was honest he'd played him one off against the others. Had Ben been trying to tell him that was the best way or was he just being fanciful. The Queen of Hearts could be Meg but she'd walked out on Ben before all this started, if so she might have helped him through all this.

But he really had to put all that to one side and do what he had to do to find out how Ben pulled off the impossible if he did. He needed to put himself in the man's shoes … go back to Southern Avenue and that basement **but** now way was he going to put those chains on. **That** was going way too far and just asking for trouble.

The team should be finished by so he could do this in private. … Then he huffed … he needed a damn driver … who would no doubt come with him all the way. **Yeah** he would be really pleased when he could drive himself again. Regardless of thathe needed to do this get it over and done with … then he could see Antonio and face his mother …


	9. Chapter 9

Hugs and thanks for your reviews Dani and Annie 1117 glad you both liked Ricardo and Derek … love those two together. As for Ben and Meg … well I'm sorry to say it's not this one ... This one is Ricardo and Ben … they needed to talk … so most likely to be the next one. Can't keep you hanging on too long can I?

Having said that … as it's the time of family chaos, shopping, parties and goodness knows what so I'm going to disappear till umm … say mid January 2009 to be on the safe side.

So I wish you all a happy Christmas and New Year or whatever you celebrate around this time and thanks for reading this story or any of my stories.

Hope you will enjoy this chapter and of course … you've guessed it reviews and comments of any kind are very welcome. It's nice to know your views and if I've slipped up at any point.

Now though on to Ricardo or he'll be stuck in the lift till tea time and that would never do.

**Chapter 9 **

It was late afternoon and Ricardo was in the lift to the private wing in the hospital and was feeling slightly unsettled as his emotions kept changing as he thought things through. The case was nearly over. … The baddies were locked up in various rooms at the station waiting to be transferred to the proper jail for the night as the connecting cells were thought to be a bit too close for comfort. … And the fallout from the case that was just starting … nothing was going to be the same for him.

How could it be? … He now had a criminal for a sister … And he was meant to make sure others upheld the law. … Had nearly broken the law himself … only his friends had stopped him ... **So **should he carry on with his job … his gut told him yes … he could see both sides now and knew which side was important. And he would have to accept other people … friends, acquaintances would they look at him differently now … would feel he had betrayed her rather than it being the other way round. Could he see Maria's point of view? … No he couldn't … she was a damned idiot and he felt **so** angry with her.

He huffed away some of the anger knowing he'd not been the only detective to use the 'I need to be in the victim's shoes and sit in the basement' routine in this case … the one in Seattle had and had found an 'I've been here parcel' that Ben had tucked away behind a cabinet. … And possibly more disturbing had found the chains Ben had been made to wear … they'd restricted the use of his arms as well as his legs ... pictures would come later. Suppressing the shiver that thought brought he knew **that** information would help them seal the jailer's fate. But he seriously doubted the man would roll over for them and plead guilty easily. He'd turned belligerent towards everyone and the police doctor deemed he was still too hungover to give a proper statement, so he'd have to wait till tomorrow. That was fine by then one of the officers from Seattle would be down with more hard evidence against the man … or them as a group and that might tip the balance in favour of a guilty plea rather than a court case.

**So** he should be satisfied with what he'd done … he was there were no dead bodies … baddies or victim … just wrecked families and disturbed lives. The feeling of satisfaction was immediately lost as he remembered the devastation he'd witnessed when he'd told his mother about Maria's treachery. He'd felt utterly helpless seeing her disbelief … hearing her rants it couldn't be true … including the one it had all been Gabi's fault. That had hurt … so much so he'd sharply reminded her of the truth. … Gabi had not been around at Maria's first try at murder … and yes he and Gabi had cracked the code together … they were working and living partners nothing would change that. With a glare his mother's rants and tears of denial turned into tears of acceptance that her daughter had done wrong … and she as her mother had failed her.

He'd tried to console her … it wasn't her fault Maria had been an adult not a child … and they as a family had given her love and security as she'd grown up. … And he had felt bereft because his mother wouldn't let him give her solace … Solace they both needed … Solace they'd given each other when Maria was thought to have drowned. … But **no** not this time … this time he was also the guilty party … the one who was taking her daughter away, no matter who would actually take her statement or make the official arrest. And for the second time that day he'd wished Maria had drowned in the storm so none of this would have happened. But his inner voice reminded him it might not have changed things and it wasn't his fault either and a least now they knew the truth and could live with it. **So** he'd accepted his mother's pain and anger for what it was and left her in the care of a very close competent friend who could do more good than he could.

Then he'd faced his brother Antonio and he'd been … well … heartbroken but had thanked him for doing the right thing and saving Ben and possibly Benjy … and pointed out that Ben had trusted him … completely. And then he'd seen his brother button down his own grief so he could look after Benjy and though it would be difficult they would answer any questions with the truth. As for the sleepover Zach's mother would be warned the last thing she'd want was a devastated child on her hands. Tonight was meant to be a happy night before Zach faced his first split Christmas due to a recent divorce. And if the sleepover didn't happen Benjy would stay at the Mission he'd had fun nights over there before and they were certainly different from any other sleepovers.

As the lift doors opened and Ricardo stepped out and walked across the corridor automatically acknowledging the security officer standing guard, he decided he was never going to sit on any cold floor in any cold depressing basement ever again. … Even if it had answered his questions … well, some of his questions … the rest should be answered anytime now.

The two-way mirrored doors silently opened for him and walking through into the extra quietness of the private wing Ricardo calmly nodded to the nurse and the station and the extra security officer at his post. But inside him anger mixed with amazement at what he'd found out was bubbling through everything else he'd been thinking and feeling and his mind silently screamed out. "What the **Hell** had Ben been thinking!" in pure frustration.

Getting the nod from the nurse that he could go straight into the private room Ricardo walked on and approaching the door to the room he suddenly found trepidation welling up through those other emotions because he didn't know what to expect inside. And his mind was giving him flashes of that still figure they'd found in the basement and then the drugged one on the hospital bed with tubes doing their job who he'd left with the promise ringing in his ears 'He'll will be okay don't worry.'

Deep down he knew he should trust Tyus … after all he'd pulled him through his stroke and had pulled Ben back from death's doors after the first kidnapping. **And **Tyus had said that Ben wasn't **at **death's door when they'd found him, just looked like it and they **had** been in time to stop him from slipping any further down that route. **But** the text message that made him drop everything and come over was "Come Talk - Tyus" so that was no damn help at all was it!

Taking a breath to calm and steel himself Ricardo opened the door and walked in, then as he closed it taking in the scene he relaxed a tiny bit. The patient was awake and there weren't any tubes hooked to him … no not quite right … there was a nearly empty IV drip but that was okay that might be the last one. **And** there was the fact Ben was sitting on the bed not in it and wasn't in one of those dreadful hospital gowns that everyone but doctors hated … he was wearing a shirt and dark trousers and a folded jacket was on the chair against the wall with shoes under it. **So** perhaps he'd walked around room … he was still pale with some shadows around the eyes **but** was better than before **and** they couldn't expect normality yet. After all Ben wouldn't have been given garden walks over the past four months, just a dull light in that crummy basement if the conversation with the detective was right and he guessed it was.

He reasoned that Ben had had some sunlight today so that must have helped and from the looks of things he'd interrupted a conversation of some kind … whatever it was Tyus looked relaxed as he sat on the chair on the other side of Ben's bed. Now both men were silent and looking at him as he was looking at them, and though Ben's expression was unreadable he could sense from Tyus that as he'd just entered the room he should open the proceedings.

Noting all this took seconds rather than minutes and Ricardo's boiling mixed emotions turned into ones of exasperation and guilt … guilt he knew he would feel for a very long time to come. Slowly walking across the room and still keeping eye contact with Ben, the deep uneasy feeling he'd felt when he'd returned to the basement in Southern Avenue earlier made him growl out at the man. "Why the **Hell** did you go back into **that** basement after getting out **Ben!**"

At Tyus's look of shock/disbelief Ricardo added. "**Oh** he's not told you that then!" He'd assumed Ben had told all as soon as he woke, from his own experience he knew exactly what Tyus was like at getting the truth out of his patients.

Taking in the full meaning of Ricardo words Tyus glanced at Ben and then back at the detective and explained. "No, he's not been fully with it till a little while ago and he said he would wait for you, hence my text message. I want talking kept to the minimum he has a slight sore throat which we are treating."

Staying silent as he read Ricardo's body language and weighed up the man Ben took a sip of water before answering the question in a soft slightly husky voice. "It seemed the right thing to do at the time" Which was true and that had driven him to ignore everything else.

Ricardo stopped at the end of the bed and exclaiming in total disbelief. "**You what?**"

Ben looked suitably chastised but wasn't threatened by the outburst … he understood it and knew he had to explain … some of it anyway so ignored Tyus's remark about keeping talking to a minimum and started. "At the beginning of the year Derek figured out where he went wrong before and was going to kidnap Meg so I'd pay to get her back. **And** I would have paid and he would have disappeared and we wouldn't have known anything about his family and Maria would have to stay silent and fend for herself. She was meant to be around in the background for other plans but the accident put pay to that.

He'd planned Meg's kidnapping out to the last detail and just needed to inform Tess where he was going, then fly in do it and fly out. Only he found Tess had jumped ship was on a flight here with Benjy and her own plans. So he was stuck back in Seattle by himself and as you can imagine he was a tad cross at that **and **even more so when he had to bail them out in September. He knew it was going to be very difficult doing it because of Benjy being involved and Derek was never going to be Ben Evans for rest of his life. With that knowledge I couldn't risk Meg being taken or someone else using Benjy as a last resort if things went bad, they needed an easy hostage … one they **knew** they had … so **I** **needed** to go back there no matter the risk."

Hearing the reasons confirmed and knowing the 'what if's' and possible outcomes Ricardo bit back sharply. "You could have gone to the police station! Or rang them **you** had the man's phone! He was out cold from the booze Derek left him! You didn't **have** to risk it!"

Ben looked at Ricardo and then at Tyus and from their stern looks he felt a bit trapped and tiny ripples of fear ran through him. … But he calmed himself knowing he wasn't in the basement anymore … he was safe … they were all safe. … And it **had** been the only option **and **he did understand their anger. … He'd used up all his strength in doing what he did … he'd felt okay at the beginning … it was only towards the end he'd really felt off … **and** if they hadn't come when they had … he would he have been in an awful lot of trouble … Tyus had made that very clear in a gentle way as he was considered a total victim.

Now the doctor knew the truth and Ben also knew Ricardo needed reminding of certain facts however painful for them both and said quietly. "Who would have believed me without checking up with them first? He's my identical twin and was the one in possession of my life and fortune **I** was the outsider. More likely to be thought of as Derek trying to run a muck and that check up … no matter who in the group they contacted could have lead to a bloodbath involving hostages and cops dead or injured … all three had everything to lose … and I couldn't live with that happening … there's been too much pain already."

Feeling that dryness in his throat, hoping it was reaction to what he was saying rather than the soreness Ben took another sip of water then carried on. "I also didn't know if you were around, I had a feeling detectives didn't **do** night duty at the station unless on actually on a job. They were usually got pulled out of bed when needed … privilege of the rank. In any case the last I knew you were in hospital with a stroke. So you might not be working anyway **but** I did know you wouldn't get rid of your phone in a hurry so I used your number for the text message and hoped." Then holding Ricardo's look and with real emotion in his voice because he did regret it he added. "And I'm sorry I've broken your family up again."

Realising what Ben said was true and that he should be doing the apologising not Ben Ricardo's anger, exasperation whatever it was flew out the window and he sat down in the chair on his side of the bed. This close he could see Ben looked worn and said the truth and what he felt. "Not your fault, just as it's not my fault … we just have to live with fallout and we will do that." Then he paused remembering their short conversation at his birthday party and admitted. "You're right at my party I don't like what I'm finding out and I'm sorry for my part in it all."

Ben knew Ricardo's pain he'd been through it regarding Derek and would do so again and nodded to show he understood and accepted what they had in common now and before, and let the detective carry on.

With the strange feeling they were getting back to what they once had Ricardo asked the first of many thoughts that were jostling for prominence. "**So** when did you find out Maria was trying to kill you? We checked the tablets two were missing … one for testing and one must have been given to you either as two halves or a whole one. Maria and Tess had a new supply of the pills on them, can't say for sure but I reckon they might have given to each other at sometime in future but reckon Derek was definitely in the frame… for sooner rather than later. So it looks as though you saved your twin's life."

Taking in the information about his twin Ben looked over at Tyus to make sure he could carry on and getting nod he could, he answered the question. "It was several of days after the storm. I went to one of her dressing table draws; I wouldn't have before as she always put her own things away. It was a mixture of wanting something with her scent on and the need to put things away. I came across the pills and the receipt noticed they were in someone else's name … it all felt odd … wrong so I had them checked out privately and the rest I guess you know. Tess was the only one who could bring them out of the house and to your … .."

"You should have said something…" Ricardo blurted out and seeing Ben's cynical expression and half a smile from Tyus he stopped and thought things through. Their friendship had been and stayed broken through grief and showing the evidence would have made Ben look guilty as sin … locked up and thrown the key away. Instead Ben had stayed silent and preserved Maria's good name and had mourned his twin's death into the bargain … evil or not it was still a loss. Then he admitted he understood their looks by saying. "True." then asked "You thought she'd died so why keep them?" It was a question that bugged him once he'd known the truth about the pills.

Ben shrugged his shoulders and answered honestly "I don't know … just did ... possibly thought someone might have caught me disposing of them, which is daft, just flushing down the loo would have done the job. I don't think I really thought about them once I put them in the secret draw and when she came back and I couldn't avoid her … I tried to make sure I never ate or drank anything she prepared solely for me. If I did it was only a mouthful and having Benjy around meant she ate with him and possibly Tess while I ate at The Deep or with Meg if she was around … told her it was my habit now and I wasn't able to break it so I don't think she suspected I knew anything. When she asked about her things I said I had people in to clear them as I couldn't face doing it." and then needing to get away from that history he asked. "How are things?"

Guessing at the man's desperation and later elation Ricardo said slightly sharply. "Having a hectic first day back at work actually." and casually tossed onto the table that went across Ben's bed the screwdriver he'd found under the shelves in **that** cold basement.

Ben kept Ricardo's eye contact and heard the thud of the screwdriver landing on the table and knew what it meant and forced his mind not to go back there or the other basement. Instead he looked the detective over knowing what he'd put him through and was glad to see the man didn't look too strained.

Ricardo broke eye contact first having seen the screwdriver knock the pile of playing cards that lay on the table. Curiosity winning he leant over and picked the top two cards up and turning them over smiled as he heard the doctor's sigh and soft words. "Don't ask … I'll explain later. **Coffee?**"

That was a bonus Ricardo was not going turn down so nodded and putting the cards back on the table face up and one at time said to Ben. "Benjy's the Joker the one everyone is playing for or wants to protect depending on your view of things. Meg's the Queen of Hearts … your soul mate who helped you through the months in Seattle and possibly the future."

At Ben's silent nod Ricardo carried on to reassure him. "They are safe. Benjy's with Antonio been there since Maria found Ocean Drive had been it broken into. Meg's at Sunset Sisters which if Tyus hasn't told you is a shop she runs with Sara and its very successful. In Seattle a detective did what I did and found the package you tucked away in the hope someone other than the jailer would find it later."

Then realising what Ben might be feeling by the sad look he was giving he added gently … brother to brother rather than detective to victim. "You didn't leave Meg behind in that basement because you were coming back home … here to her. Her photo with Sunset Beach scratched on the back from the dirt along with a smear of your blood, the date tag from a food wrapper, pieces of jigsaws and the two playing cards, I'm sure would have started someone asking questions. I doubt the jailer or Tess and Derek would have held onto the house and the basement was crying out to be revamped." He gave a slight smile as he carried on. "Think the officers are going to have fun checking and fingerprinting those jigsaw pieces, they've found some boxes in one of the rooms and they will do them if they have to prove the link. The jailer hadn't tided up so the chains were still in the basement, the officer didn't put them on but he reckoned you had about three paces before you were pulled to a stop."

Ben nodded not wanting to remember … he was still finding it hard to convince himself he wasn't there. … Hearing Meg's photo had been found made him feel slightly better … leaving her had been a huge wrench especially as seeing her smiling at him gave him so much hope and comfort. He **knew** she'd walked out him … told him enough was enough … it was the good memories he dwelt on … times they'd worked together … played together ... and in his dreams they'd always made up. Now though it was reality … and that was always different. She would have moved on in so many ways … found her feet … her independence … and he'd always wanted that and her to be happy whether it was with or without him. He'd hated to think of her fretting … pining … digging at titbits … giving Derek cause to give her pain … which he must have done if he'd called her his stalker. Knowing that he could understand if she didn't want him after all this … and now he was feeling better he needed to know things. Tyus had just said things were okay and not to worry just get grounded….

Ricardo gave a slight nod back and realising the man might worry about things rather than asking out loud carried on. "Neither Benjy or Meg knows what's been going on though Antonio will tell him as he asks; the boy's due to have a sleepover with his friend Zach from school tonight if it doesn't happen he'll stay with Antonio. As for Meg and everyone else … well they think Ben and family are having a very bad day which is right.

You could say the bad guys fell into our laps thanks to you setting the ball rolling. Tess and Derek are writing their statements and he's admitted to me that he never wanted Benjy here and hearing you confirm that makes me realise he's not just trying to drop Tess in it. So I will mention that to the Judge. They've done a deal which will mean 15 to 20 years before they get parole. Derek wants you to have custody of Benjy because he thinks you are right person to have it and they've asked that they be allowed to see their son. That will be up to you, Benjy and the Judge. You will be consulted at any parole hearing but there is a possibility Derek would be sent back to England when his sentence is served. Benjy will of course be allowed to see them when he comes of age anyway. Derek's not admitting to Mark's and the other deaths on the island and there's no hard evidence either, unfortunately Tim's statement is not enough now he's been murdered. But now I know Derek was around he's the …"

Registering Ben's gasp and look of shock Ricardo stopped and realised how easy it was to forget what the man hadn't been around to know what had happened recently and he would feel the guilt as he felt the guilt regarding his sister actions and said with feeling. "Sorry I didn't mean to shock you like that and I will make sure Meg doesn't know my views … it will stay on the books as an unsolved murder."

As Tyus brought the drinks over he said gently but firmly. "Keep to what you need to know Ricardo."

Ben's quiet "Its okay I need to know what's been going on and I'm sorry it happened." got a nod of acceptance from Tyus, the doctor knew his patient was as stubborn as the detective was and he would pull his doctor rank on both of them if need be.

Taking it all on board Ricardo said "Thanks" as he took his drink and noted it was real coffee, which was nice so took a sip and noted from Ben's pained expression his wasn't tea or coffee but something Tyus was making him drink and then carried on. "I've warned Carmen that Maria will be facing a wide range of charges including attempted murder around the time of storm, she is deeply shocked of course but is relieved you are alive. Maria unfortunately is sticking with her 'I can't remember a thing' mantra and she's calling in the help of Dr Estrada but I don't think she will get away with it as we will get her checked over as well. There's also the evidence from text message and Derek and Tess will no doubt put their side of the story, and I'm hoping the officers will get something from Franklin Street now we have got access to it." He paused for a moment and then knowing Ben had set everything up that morning asked. "How on earth did you manage to find it all out and set Tess up? She really thought she was talking to Derek. Surely Derek couldn't have told you all their plans."

Ben took a sip of the drink found it tasted better this time and not wanting to go back into the Seattle basement memories he said. "Found some out but it was mainly Derek enjoying a captive audience and I didn't stop him. As for Tess well I knew a bit about her having her at Ocean Drive and how to play Derek. She was fairly happy to have rant and answer my questions which meant I could make one thing lead to the other for you. I'm just glad it worked and no one got hurt."

Wanting to get away from that for a moment Ricardo took a drink of his coffee and then looked at Ben and said with a slight smile. "Did you know you are now a famous blonde female singer who collapsed whilst out walking and there is a small crowd of hopeful fans downstairs?"

Tyus laughed and Ben smiled.

Ricardo sighed in defeat. "Okay I guess you two fuelled that one just hope the crowd doesn't get too big. Daft things is they don't know who the star is and they still wait." Then nodding towards the jacket on the chair and glancing back at Ben he added. "On to business ... The clothes are they from your usual outfitters?"

Tyus smiled knowing an announcement that the star had gone home would be issued soon and answered for Ben so he could rest a moment and finish the drink. "Yes they think Ben had an argument with a bottle of red wine and the wine won. The things were collected by one of the security men in an ordinary suit so they don't know he's from here. Payment is not due till January and is done by cheque then so its not affected by the lockdown. Do you still want to go ahead with your idea about tonight?"

Ricardo couldn't help smiling at the picture of Ben and the wine and decided if he could think that one he couldn't be all that bad and said. "Yes if you think Ben is up to it and wants to do that way." He paused for a moment and then added. "I know I will have to face them and I don't want the truth about Maria glossed over so I thought we could do it together."

Ben looked at him and knew why he trusted the man and said quietly. "It's not going to be easy for either of us but providing Tyus thinks I'm okay I'll do it though I think I'd like to eat privately. But I would like Meg to know what's happened before it goes ahead." He gave a gentle sigh and owned up to one of his many thoughts saying. "I want to know if we have a future … her decision … I do love her … but I know Benjy being with me will not make it easy for her and he was part of the problem ...

Ricardo wanted to stop him there so butted in. "I need to clear up a few things with you first."

Ben stopped his thoughts from going down that darker road knowing he wanted to hear what happened and nodded.

Ricardo carried on. "Okay, I now know you could get out of Southern Avenue and you admitted making the phone call to Tess and the text message to me. Gabi and I started making inroads into that message but it didn't really click into place till I was walking round Ocean Drive with Maria checking out the burglary and she made sure we thought about Tess. **So** how did you put that lockdown in place?"

Ben sighed wondering if he would end up in jail like his brother and admitted. "Early this morning unknown to Casey I let myself into Surf Central using the spare key they leave hidden outside. He showed me where it was when they first moved in said I could stay there if I should ever want to. I didn't want to I wanted to borrow his black hooded sweat top. With the hood up I could walk around unrecognised before then I to keep to the shadows, but there were more people around and places I needed to be. I left it under a hedge two doors down from where you found me so perhaps someone could it give back to him; he might not have missed it yet as it was in the wash bin. I slipped into the Java Web while the students were milling around, I was lucky no one noticed or stopped me in or out. I found a free computer made up an email that would set the lockdown in motion. Someone at The Deep opened it clicked a few things on it and it started to hide my files and close things down thereby tying Derek up. I'll need my IT man and a Judge and Tyus to say I'm Ben not Derek so I can open them up again. I suspect it also informed certain people that The Deep, Ocean Drive and Java Web are up for sale very cheap so I expect the estate agents are going to knock on the doors in hope. I reckoned I needed a loud fuss to made … people to take notice and selling off the businesses would do that and stop the group from leaving town with fortune in hand."

Ricardo shook his head as he smiled then added seriously. "We'll get a Judge to clear you as soon as Tyus is happy and we'll inform any callers it was a scam. But **you** had to be able to send it."

Ben nodded and explained. "True but that's only because I wanted it done now. The automatic one would have come into action as soon as he started closing down the accounts and moving money and as Derek wouldn't have picked it up straight away or know how to cancel it the same thing would happened. It was my back one … he'd got me to tell him my password and my trap there … two misses and it all closes down completely and he assumed that was the only one so didn't ask about anymore."

Ricardo shook his head then asked the one that really got him. "That health authority stunt how the **Hell** did you do it!"

"Yeah," Ben sighed and then looking at Ricardo said quietly. "Had a lot of time to think about that and it was one of many by the way." then he smiled and added "You could say Fate smiled and I jumped. Actually the rat jumped knocked itself out and the cockroaches … well they were the remaining few I had in the basement from Franklin Street."

"Ugh Ben!" Ricardo exclaimed utter disgust.

Ben looked from Ricardo to Tyus and saw his look of disgust as well and said. "The cockroaches were just shells and I was keeping those for the jailer … he hates them. Found a nest of dead ones behind the cabinet and I used to drop the odd one or twoon the stairs or corridor or in bathroom every so often. Some still had the bodies in them so looked as they'd just passed on and as soon he came across them he'd spend the day cleaning the place. Could hear the cleaner going had him swearing and he was edge for hours after. As for the rat it was dying and I found a bag to carry it in so I hardly handle it."

"How Ben?" Ricardo asked.

"The rat?" Ben asked innocently, noticing Tyus getting up and walking over to where the drinks were and hoped the doctor would relent and give him tea rather than more of that other stuff now he'd finished it. It was working his throat felt nearly normal but he did prefer tea knowing coffee was out of the question as the moment.

"No" Ricardo sighed knowing Ben was teasing him and rather liked it, it showed he was thinking not going into shock or anything else. And he wasn't going to get the significance of the number of cockroaches found at The Deep confirmed he'd just let that rest.

Tyus handed Ben a cup of tea and he issued a gentle warning. "Try it if it hurts leave it." And disconnecting the IV drip to Ben's hand as it had finished he smiled at Ben's shoulder shrug and muttered "Soup didn't." He knew mutters of mild discontent were a good sign though he'd soon stop anything louder.

Once Tyus had finished and sat down Ricardo wanting Ben's full attention so he could explain the impossible said. "Ben, the screwdriver helped you out of the chains it certainly didn't help you with the security tapes at The Deep. There are no stops and you aren't on them. **So** **give!**"

Ben drank the tea because it was just right and he was 'dying for it' which possibly wasn't the right expression to think of or use out loud and when he'd finished he gave Tyus the empty cup saying. "Nice tea, thanks."

Then he thought for a moment realising his throat was really better and caught Ricardo's look and decided he'd better explain. "I entered and left through the caves … there is a private door in the wine cellar that goes into them … Maria and I used to have the odd meal in them. There's a spare key in a crack in the wall of the cave near the door in case I lost the other one and it was still there so I used it. I of course know how to avoid the cameras and some aren't triggered unless there is an actual break in. I suppose I should rectify that fault and lock the door permanently. Anyway I dropped my departed friends and departing friend off in their places and left via the caves and then made my way to Surf Central to wait and see who was living there. Luckily the tide was out so I didn't get wet and Meg, Sara and Casey came out of Surf Central."

Tyus and Ricardo chuckled and then Ricardo asked. "Whatever possessed you to pretend to be Mr Paul Danes and ask for Mr Peters of all people?"

Ben heard his frustration and wondered what had happened and said. "He's the only no one would question and I can do the accent for."

"Don't even try it?" Tyus warned gently seeing Ben's expression.

Ben sighed guessing if he did he would get that mixture again and then realised why Ricardo might have been cross with him and exclaimed. "The idiot didn't raid The Deep himself did he?"

Ricardo didn't believe Ben's expression of disbelief at all and bit back sharply. "What else did you expect!"

Ben told the truth. "He'd enjoy telling his immediate boss or The Chief to raid The Deep because a rat had been spotted in the rubbish bins and cockroaches behind a cooker. One of those two officers would do it with the minimum of fuss and keep Derek busy while you were sorting out the evidence." He huffed with frustration. "**Hell** the man knew his job was on the line if he ever went near The Deep. … If it was me he would have been chucked out the first time instead of being put on a course which obviously didn't work." Then he smiled and said softly. "They came to blows didn't they? Which one hit first."

Ricardo shook his head and smiled. "Derek was as you say 'a tad cross' … things were grinding to halt because the lockdown was coming into effect as well. Then the rat was found so Derek steamed a bit more, the phones got cut off and the phone man cometh then Mr Peters apparently flounced in showing Derek the two cockroaches and announced the place closed. Derek lashed out and Spence caught Mr Peters before he landed on ground not much damaged done to either. I heard about the raid from Mayor who'd seen Mr Peters arrive knowing the history between you two and sent Spence to help keep the peace which he did … well he go both of them to the station ... had Derek in caged part of the car."

Ignoring Ben's slight smile he carried on. "I'd just brought Maria in to give as statement about the break-in and she'd had trouble with the cash card so wasn't happy I was also thinking dark thoughts. I asked Tyus exam him for stress and the man refused so we knew my fears that he was Derek were right. In the meant time a call had been put out for Tess and she was arrested in café near Southern Avenue so it was all done very neatly. You've got some apologies to make and I've got explain what's happened to the press, Mr Peters and Mr Danes."

Though Ben rather liked the way it all seemed to have worked out he exclaimed heatedly "I'm **not** going to apologies to Mr Peters it's his own damn fault! He got caught the first time round and no rat was found … at least they found something so it wasn't a hoax."

Ricardo butted in "Did Derek admit to the one before storm." Guessing that was what Ben meant.

"Didn't admit it exactly but he did ask me if I enjoyed my afternoon that day so I guessed the rest because anonymous calls would be his kind of stunt." Then he huffed gently and added. "Anyway you can call it a sting operation and they couldn't know what was happening for the public safety and needn't you could just say you rescued me after a tip off."

Ricardo laughed and asked "And that includes Mr Danes?"

Knowing what he would do if he had to Ben sighed and suggested. "Tell his wife the story before the 'do' if he's going, she'll love it and tell her they can have a free meal in the New Year. **But** don't tell him first he'll invite the whole tribe which is twenty and I couldn't stand that."

"Okay, what about the break in at Ocean Drive, Tess says she just took the things and left it tidy. It certainly wasn't tidy when I was there and I don't think Maria did it all."

Ben decided to put the record straight. "Ah actually I did not break in I used the spare front door key." He smiled at Ricardo's look then added. "I bet you have one under the mat at the loft."

"No the people on the ground floor have a set actually." Ricardo said with some satisfaction.

"Good enough. But I couldn't leave one next door could I?"

Ricardo smiled knowing that would have been with Annie first and then Bette and Ben had a very good point so let him carry on.

"Did break a pane of glass but as I own the house I don't think that really counts. And I wanted to make sure the police saw the Southern Avenue papers in case you didn't get the clues from the text message. A break-in of some kind was one of Derek's ideas so you can blame him. I hope the text made sense I did it just before I went back into Southern Avenue and I was feeling a bit off by then."

Ben stopped and looked at Tyus because he'd given a very undoctorlike snort and waited.

Tyus took a breath and said. "To be honest seeing people as playing cards should have told you you were going off a lot earlier. Why didn't you eat or drink something food must been around."

Ben shrugged his shoulders and thought back and admitted. "I did … a banana and drank a glass of water at Ocean Drive but to be honest it was the last thing on my mind. I just knew I needed to get things done and I **needed** Maria to think Tess and Derek had ratted on her …. Opps sorry … I'm fine honest." He added seeing the doctor's expression change to concern.

Ricardo smiled and said. "She ratted on Tess all right and she must have looked around before the crime officers came on scene. Looking back I'm sure she was hoping mad I didn't find the documents when she was around … we found the photo and she went berserk with fear so I got her to wait in the car and then sorted a few things out with Gabi while I was doing that an officer found the documents so Tess was well and truly in it."

Looking down at the two cards face up on the table Ben's mind suddenly went off at a tangent making him comment. "I think my wife's rings are in the bedside table, mine's might to be on Derek's finger but don't cut it off to get the ring I'll get a new one later. Assuming …"

Ricardo smothered a smile and nodded and butted in gently. "We've checked the divorce details and they are correct and as no property or money changed hands and it obvious she wanted the divorce and the Judge reckons you want the divorce so it can stand. I'll leave the number with Tyus so you can ring him and he'll deal with it and you can sign it as it will be back dated your marriage to Meg is consider legal. I had quick word with Father Brown and he says that's alright and will bless the marriage sometime in future if you would like it."

He paused for a moment then knowing it had to be faced added. "I'll talk to Meg of course but if I remember rightly she walked out on you before you left Sunset to go to Seattle so there is a possibility the answer will be no. And Derek did accuse her of being his stalker and she's always said it was just friendly concern nothing more but a few people didn't believe her so all in all there are a lot of things to sort out."

Ben's mind clouded over hearing Ricardo's words and knowing he was right and still looking at the Queen of Hearts card he admitted. "Knowing Meg was my wife gave me something to hold onto … kept me sane. … But I'm not going to force her to say yes to me … I don't want pity from her or anyone … I want her to make her own mind up … and I'll accept her decision without fuss no matter how much it hurts. She needs to know I'll standby Benjy if he will have me and there will be contact of some kind with Tess and Derek for the rest of our lives."

Then he looked at Ricardo adding. "I would like to see her before the 'do' and know her answer if possible. If it is a definite no and she doesn't want to see me, I will understand and I'll leave with Benjy before the 'do' tonight … he won't want the hassle that will be around tomorrow. **And** I don't honestly think I could face the others by myself … not yet I'm sorry." His voice broke as he was swamped with emotion and he sort refuge in drinking some water.

Knowing the ups and downs Ben must be going through Tyus said quietly. "Ben I know a retired doctor and nurse who live in the next town I'd like you to stay there if you need to move out. They have several rooms spare and you will need someone around to help you. You are not fully recovered by any means and Benjy will be handful it's a lot for him to understand. If not I'll have to put my foot down and have you stay here overnight. One thing I am sure of you are not going back to Ocean Drive in near future, people can get things from there for you."

Remembering his own need to have space and control when recovering from his stroke and guessing Ben might need the same Ricardo quickly added. "I'll see AJ and ask if the Liberty Corp suite at the hotel is free that will give you space and they will stop anyone you don't want to see getting close. Also Tyus will nearby if needed and so will your friends. If Meg says yes she could stay there with you, if I remember rightly it has several bedrooms as well as a lounge area in the suite so there will be no hassle for either of you."

Ben had put the water down and nodded, it sounded ideal but he couldn't get rid of the fear she would say no to him and knew he needed to know about his nephew and asked as little shakily. "How is Benjy?"

Remembering earlier Ricardo gave a chuckle which made Tyus and Ben look at him, seeing he had Ben's whole attention he took a breath and said. "Having a whale of a time with the nuns and fathers … children the lot of them when no one is watching. Actually Father Brown said something about suffer little children but the rest was lost in noise coming up corridor. If you go back to what happened this morning the only thing Maria bought was Benjy's special toy and that was to stop his tantrum in the shop. It's a car that makes every noise you can think of and goes very fast and is even noisier if it crashes into something at speed. Of course it would never get up to that speed at Ocean Drive but at the Mission they'd raid the kids corner and made an obstacle track with ramps etc so you can imagine the noise. I wondered what was happening first of all when I walking in. Anyway he's really enjoying himself and they are making sure he rests as well so he's not too worn out tonight. Come to think of it they might even ask Zach there for awhile and wear them both out. Whatever happens, Antonio and Father Brown will talk things through with him."

Guessing everything had been touched on and knowing Ben had had enough by his silence Tyus said gently. "I think Ben should rest now and we will see how things go."

Ricardo nodded and got up and turning to go suddenly didn't know what to say, silently walking out seemed wrong.

"Ricardo." Ben said quietly.

He turned round as Ben carried on. "Thank you for working things out I know it wasn't easy for you. Tell Carmen and Antonio I'm sorry."

Ricardo nodded and said quietly. "It made an interesting first day back and I'm glad everyone is alive. Gabi sends her love and you need to rest I'll deal with things and talk to Meg for you." And then he followed Tyus out who closed the door behind them.

As they walked past the nurses station Tyus said. "Keep eye on the patient I'll be back in moment I need a word with Ricardo."

Ricardo handed over the telephone number of the Judge to Tyus and remembering the cards asked. "The cards … as in the pack and seeing them … it was the Joker and Queen he kept with photo in Seattle."

Tyus smiled "Umm well that explains why they were on his mind. Dehydration, stress and fatigue caused the people to turn into cards. He remembered the game he used to play with Derek in childhood this morning outside Surf Central and he felt he was playing it for real with very high stakes, which is true.

As for the game it's difficult to explain briefly you have cards in your hand and you play for the discard pile, with that you build a tower or house and once its up your opponent tries bring it down. You are allowed to put one or two cards from your hand into the tower. Cards mean different things but the Joker is wild which will protect a tower from any attack if its inside it or bring your opponents tower down completely in one stroke if its in the hand. Take into consideration the delicate structure of the towers and two laughing kids you get piles of rubble so the height of the rubble counted. Invariably though the prizes of sweets were handed round by the winner or parents. It's hard to think of Derek and Ben as two laughing kids but they were apparently. You know Benjy's going to have a hard time understanding identical twins seeing them one at a time especially as he's been lied to by the adults."

Ricardo remembering the towers he'd tried to build and failed as the last card went on put it to one side and said. "I know but I don't think it would be a good idea to have those two in the same room for a while yet. I'm hoping Benjy will somehow remember that Ben loved him from the months he first came here and that his parents do love him even if they are a bit twisted in their thinking. The infuriating thing is if Derek and Tess turned up all those years ago Ben would have shared everything with them and Benjy would still have a family. I can't say what Maria would have done just hoped she would have divorced Ben and not killed him." He gave a huff then carried on. "How is Ben really? He seemed pretty good."

Knowing it was all right to discuss it Tyus said. "Physically not too bad providing he takes things steady … he'll find his strength will go very quickly as he has no back up strength to rely on. Bound to have flashbacks and nightmares … I could see as he talked he nearly went back into one of the basements but he managed to stop himself. I expect you could see the shields are up so he's not fully relaxed I doubt he will relax till he knows Meg's answer. He's thinking of both answers which is good, but a no from her will really set him back and he will find it difficult to cope but he will do it. He is a survivor, I'm watching him very carefully and as I said will keep him here and pull the plug on tonight if needs be."

Ricardo thought over what he'd heard over the past few months and more especially what he'd seen during the time Ben and Meg had been together, and remembered how they worked well together often to out fox him and said "I think we both know the answer will be yes once the shock has worn off don't we."

Tyus smiled and nodded agreement as Ricardo carried on. "Right I'll get things rolling and see you at the hotel. I'll let you know about the Liberty suite as soon as I've talked to AJ."

As they stopped by the lift and Ricardo pressed the call button and the doors opened Tyus said. "Try and make sure you get some rest, make others run a round if needs be have part of tomorrow off. I you want I'll talk to your boss I really don't want to see you back here as a patient. **But **if you really need privacy tonight you can drive Meg yourself."

Ricardo walked into the lift and turned and said as the door closed. "Right Boss."

Tyus chuckled at the tone and knew the man was okay and walked back to check on Ben.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As far as Meg, Sara and Casey at Surf Central were concerned the early evening was carrying on as the work day had, and that was bustling up and down one tinged with worries about others rather than themselves. When they'd met up in the kitchen after work they'd had the good news that the young couple interested in renting the rooms at the top of the house had finalised the contract and would move in a couple of days after Christmas. That meant help with mortgage they'd been worrying about, as well as bit of chaos while the couple unpacked and they'd all settle down to new kitchen rotas etc. And they would get back to that hubbub of a shared house, a feeling they'd missed since the others had moved out. But they also knew it would mean even more bodies to trip over on evenings like this … that would be fine they would cope … they hoped.

Then they realised the one important thing that had gently slipped all their minds through out the day. How to get to the 'do' now Meg was definitely going and her dress was one she didn't want to drive in. Casey had been going to borrow her small open top car for him and Sara but now it was threesome the car wasn't large enough. There was no way one sister could squash in the back of the car and look nice afterwards. … Getting in and out would be awkward anyway. There was Casey's beach truck now it was back from its service … the cab was fine for two … a third inside would be a bit of a squash, which meant one sister would be on the deck at the back. As that wouldn't be good for sisterly relationships both would be out the back. But neither liked the idea of climbing onto deck in long dresses or wanted that windswept look they'd most probably get by the end of journey. So the beach truck was out as well.

They seriously considered walking, it wasn't too far done it loads of times and it was a nice evening, downside was as the sisters admitted their shoes were for looking nice and dancing in rather than walking any distance in. There was the short cut using the beach but that was definitely out …long dresses, high heel shoes and sand just didn't mix. Well, not going to the 'do' perhaps afterwards if the mood took they could walk home that way. The sisters could slip off those delicate shoes, hitch their dresses up slightly and walk along the shoreline enjoying the moonlight and talking about the 'do'.

That left asking Hank and Joan for a lift and that would mean two round trips and the sisters wanted to show their independence of their parents anyway. So they rang round and booked a local taxi driver then started to get ready for the said 'do'.

Well, we all know what it's like getting ready for that type of evening and no matter how well you organise it some things just aren't where you think they are so you have to go hunting upstairs or downstairs, different rooms, cupboards … and calling out to the others for help etc. As for the bathroom … that is always a traffic jam in progress. Multiplied by three as in this case and heaven help them … especially as one of them couldn't find something that really had nothing do with what they needed that evening and it really bugged him ... and in turn the sisters.

oxoxo

Time never stands still and the house was a bit quieter and calmer now; everyone should have been at the stage of being in one room … the gathering room. Making sure they had wallets, phones, coats, bags etc. Talk through those last minute panics and getting ready to 'gee up' the slow coach of the group. In a group of three there had to be one surely. … In fact there were possibly two in this case.

Meg was the only one in the lounge area and ready … well … all she had to do was put her shoes on, grab her shawl and handbag, which were flung on the nearest chair to the banister and go to the taxi when the doorbell rang. So, she considered herself ready enough to let her mind ponder over how she felt about tonight rather than what she'd forgotten to do. And she felt comfortable in her new dress, could feel the warm excitement touched with a little anxiety run through her. Knew those feelings were normal, nothing to do with lack of confidence about the evening ... it was a 'big' evening … lots of important people some she knew some she didn't … friends and ex-friends. No, she could cope with that and she knew she looked … well and truly stunning. Even better than when she'd first tried the dress on in the shop … she now of course had her hair and make up done … Now showed the complete picture of who she'd become.

Her dress showed off her slender body in a nice way and her straight dark shoulder length was free with just some of it scooped back from the front so it wouldn't hide her face or get in the way when she moved her head to look and talk to people. Those locks of hair were done in waves of ringlets and tied to stay back with a silver ribbon which matched her dress. She'd debated with the hairdresser about having the small fringe cut back in; having grown it out, seeing the style tried without the fringe she decided to have it cut back in. And was more than happy with the result, it didn't hid her eyes as she feared instead it seemed to highlight them and softened her naturally pretty face.

Getting changed she'd been glad the others were around as her sleeveless low cut silver dress needed to be done up via a zip in the back and she couldn't reach round to finish it off. On the other hand it meant she'd had to face her sister's pout … because she was being out shone by her older sister once again. But she'd also seen Casey's wide eyed appreciative expression on seeing her and knew that would be the main reaction from everyone. And her sister's pout hadn't for long mainly because of Casey's calming and true comments, about them being beautiful successful businesswoman and not the newbies in town who needed a helping hand, **and** there was the fact she needed her sister's help regarding her eye make up to get everything right … she hadn't been too happy with her choice of colour.

Remembering it all Meg's eyes twinkled with understanding and fun, knowing there was almost a tangible link between her sister and Casey now they were together, and Sara seemed to glow in his presence even if she didn't know it. **And** tonight they would make a stunning threesome as Casey in a dark suit always took women's breath away. She also knew that none of that mattered at the moment because Casey still couldn't find his damn top and wouldn't stop looking for it.

She and her sister knew that stubborn tone/ streak in the man … it had saved peoples lives in the past, would do in future, as well as get on the sister's nerves no doubt.** And** though Meg hated to admit it, she and her sister had that streak as well, it was stronger in her sister getting that internship and into trouble proved. She stayed at home proved in small ways then came here was stubborn about some things caved in about others …

Sighing not wanting to go down that road tonight she glanced round the room and suddenly wondered if perhaps that top might be in the far corner. Both the top and that corner were dark and everyone might have missed it before ... like they nearly missed getting transport for tonight.

oxoxo

As Casey changed for the do and hunted for the top he was back to feeling unsettled and mulled things over in his mind. He'd started well had the whole workday planned out, was happy that Meg had stopped wavering and would go to the 'do' tonight. Whether she went or not because of recent events they'd decided he would face Ben and find out what was behind his odd behaviour and then either politely and publicly leave the door open on the friendship for them all or finally close it completely. Leave no room for misunderstandings by anyone or grounds for future rumours.

He'd freely admitted to the sisters he would use the people around them as a means to curb the man's temper. They all knew he had it … usually very controlled and on a long fuse, which enabled you to see it a duck out the way or defuse it. But he'd felt that temper and lightening near knockout blow and it came without any warning and had severed their friendship. Months on he could still feel the hurt of it all and still didn't know what he'd done to cause it or break up. He reckoned with hindsight though if Meg hadn't got Maria to get Ben away from them it would have turned into a real fight. … That was just as soon as he stopped seeing stars and got back on his feet of course.

Perhaps he should have tried harder to find out what had provoked it all, but he'd not wanted a replay and Meg had come back to live at Surf Central, had told him exactly why she'd left Ben. And he'd decided to give her his full support and let the other friendship and the need to know why, go. He still couldn't believe some of what she'd told him had happened not for her lie just that there was a good explanation as to what she saw. But also he knew there hadn't been any reason for her to lie about what she'd seen when she'd walked in on Ben and Maria at The Deep. And always wondered if the boy and the missing years were the pull that made Ben finally stay with Maria rather than move out and become be an estranged father living with his soulmate as he thought would happen. From what he'd seen and heard the man was content but if so why this odd behaviour which if Meg was right was getting worse.

He turned his thoughts back to the training session that he'd been anxious about knew it had gone far better than he'd expected and he'd settled down to a good day. Only to deal with a riptide and a man who kept on going back in sea claiming 'his destiny lay in the sea that day'. After the man had been rescued a third time he had no choice but to let the doctors from Cedar Oaks take him under their wing and could imagine the padded cell and locked door he was bound for. It had to be that or they'd be pulling the man's body out the water later on in day or the next morning and no one wanted that. Then in during the calm bits of the day the gossip about Ben and his family started to come in, nothing much at first but it grew and though it shouldn't have it unsettled him it did. So much so that when he heard about Ben's house being a pile of ashes he'd dropped everything and taken the beach truck, drove it along the shoreline to Ocean Drive then up the beach till he reached the officer sitting on the decking in front of a very solid looking house.

So, it had been just a rumour and they'd chatted about it all for a moment or two and he was reassured that Benjy was safe and Mr Evans and Maria were in police protection elsewhere as the house was a crime scene. Got it confirmed The Deep had been raided, a rat found an assault happened and something about power being cut off. Casey knew none of that was fun to cope with **but** it was a darn sight better than the gossip or rumours that were flying around.

Thinking about it then on drive back and this evening he still couldn't put his finger on why the officer seemed to have a different attitude when he said Mr Evans and Maria were in police protection to when he later confirmed that Ben Evans and his wife were expected to be at the 'do' tonight. The attitude/tone of officer seemed more respectful with a hint of something being hidden … something good not bad when he talked about the latter. **But** as they were the same couple he couldn't think why he should sense that difference and left it alone again.

Knowing what he did made him feel better and he corrected the rumours when he could, then found out they would be having a special running and training session in front of the Head of the Life Guards in the morning. … **Not** a fun idea … especially as he would be leading them … and some were so very new it would be painful. **So** he decided his plan of attack and back up team and that he would wear the sweat suit he'd put in the wash-bin the night before … they were not only more comfortable than the others, they were a bit like old friend … been through a lot together so would give him that added confidence. For that though he needed to put them in a quick wash before they changed for the 'do' then while the sisters were putting on their shoes ready to go he could hang the sweat suit in the drying area at the back of the kitchen and they'd be ready for the morning.

It was all planned just like the day had been, but after they'd talked and ordered the taxi he'd gone to get the sweat suit to put in the washing machine and could only find the bottoms… the hooded top wasn't there. So he'd looked for them … and after a while so had the sisters … they couldn't understand what all the fuss was about and told him politely so. Had offered to look in the morning, which was nice but would be too late ... he wanted his lost top … his missing friend … and the whole thing unsettled him … was unsettling because he still couldn't find it and all he had to do was to do his tie and then he'd be ready.

Glancing round the kitchen knowing it wasn't there he'd looked too many times already he huffed quietly but out loud. "**Where the Hell are you!**"

He wasn't going mad he'd worn them together and taken them off together and put them in wash-bin together and he was sure Sara wouldn't play that kind of trick on him! **And** he'd be mad as Hell if he walked in later and saw them on the surface somewhere obvious and it was too late to wash them and dry them.

oxoxo

Sara was upstairs in the bedroom putting the finishing touches to her make up, she **knew** this dress suited her … complimented her figure and brought out those extra colours in her hair making her look lovely. …The gleam in Casey's eyes just after he'd helped zip the back up proved it to her, **and** the warmth of his kiss just before her sister came in had told her he loved her … **always**. She knew that now and accepted it … loved it. … And yes she'd got over her sister out shinning her once again and could fully understand why Meg hadn't wanted her to look at the dress before she wore it for the evening. … It was delicate though strong and would have been difficult to fold up again if taken out in the shop … and the material just flowed on her sister's body and the silver twinkled a hint of blue in certain a light, so the bag and shawl of silver blue were a brilliant choice.

Giving a sigh of love and acceptance of **that** niggle given to her by someone else she looked round the room one more time then mindful of her dress she glanced under the bed for what she reckoned was the third time at least. As she got up knowing the damn thing hadn't shown itself she reckoned Casey would get the bits of dust she'd missed last cleaning day … it was his turn and she wasn't as bad when she lost things. But her mind immediately countered that, reminding her when she'd rushed around the house trying to find her lost earring last week. She appeased herself that was totally different they were special a gift from Casey which she was wearing tonight … it wasn't an old sweat top wanted for tomorrow and he had a second ready for use.

Then while checking her handbag she knew **all** she had to do was to convince her lovable but stubborn partner, that he could live without finding that damn thing tonight. …. **Men!**

oxoxo

Back in the lounge and in spite of her good intentions Meg had had a quick look in the corner and under to all cushions on the way but had resisted the temptation to try and look under the sofa. And to distract any other niggle about the top she decided she'd better put on her shoes. Make sure she wasn't the slow coach of the group should Casey come out kitchen and Sara downstairs ready do go, having finally called off the hunt for the top of course.

Then everyone's random thoughts were suddenly concentrated into one of "**Aggh the taxi's here!**" because the front door bell rang.

Being the nearest Meg knew she'd better answer it immediately or the taxi man might drive off without them … they'd never used him before. A quick glance at the clock told her it might be a bit early for him so could be her parents with the latest gossip or just to check up on them. Oh she hoped not, she didn't want a family get together before the 'do' during and after would be good enough for her.

As she made her move she realised it wasn't going to be easy getting to the door as she thought … she had one shoe definitely on, the other was putting up a fight to stay home so was sort of half on and half off. Which meant she would have to sort of hop and shuffle use things as leaning posts to get to and open the front door … well she wasn't going to take off the shoe and lose the part of the battle she'd already won.

She made it and still a bit wobbly, seeing who it was exclaimed loudly in real surprise "**Ricardo!**" and promptly used him as the final leaning post before she either broke her sandal or her ankle. The door wasn't steady enough it kept swinging as she leant on the handle, and if she lost this battle she'd have to wear the wrong coloured flat sandals **and **those would really ruin the impression she wanted to give ... and wasn't at the moment …**Damn** the shoe for not going on properly!

Because Ricardo Torres was back in his 'policeman's skin' he'd stood near the door frame on the door handle side rather than in the centre of the doorway when he rang the bell. It had served him well in past, doors were not easily slammed in his face and he was out the way of any nasty bullets any baddies might aim at the centre of door believing all officer stood there. Pressing the door bell he'd prepared his story knowing any of group might answer it but he wasn't quite prepared for a stunning and rather wobbly Meg, but he stood his ground … he was too stunned to move. She did look well …. Yes stunningly beautiful … and he knew someone else would be and just hoped Ben would survive it. … Oh Boy he really needed to breathe, get his mind back on course and get his story straight time was running out...

Meg in those few seconds steadied herself enough to win her fight with the shoe. Satisfied it was safely on she stepped back and looking at Ricardo smiled and then gave a gentle laugh at his reaction. She was getting used to **that** reaction and if truthful to herself enjoyed it … she felt on top of the world, and yes, she loved her father and Ben but tonight they would really see things were different now …

Then her thoughts changed completely as she noticed Ricardo had his badge on **so** it was **Detective Ricardo Torres** on her doorstep and with slightly worrying thoughts coming through said. "Ricardo shut it **and** I hope it's not bad news **or** Ben accusing me of anything now your back at work."

Ricardo instantly got his breath and mind in gear … he'd not realised she would have 'that' thought at his appearance and gave his hardly apologetic "Sorry" then added firmly to reassure her "and Ben's not."

This was going on at the same time as Sara's out of sight and heated yell from upstairs was heard. "**Casey!** Forget the damn thing that's the taxi and I've got to put my shoes on down there!"

With the exasperated reply cutting across the last bit coming from Casey who'd just opened the kitchen door in reaction to hearing the doorbell. "It **has** to be! No one would have broken and stolen it! It's **Ricardo** **not** the taxi!" and stopped to finish tying his tie.

Relieved that Ben wasn't trying 'it' on Meg explained quickly. "Casey's favourite sweat top is missing and cross is not quite the word I would use for him at the moment."

Ricardo couldn't help a short gentle laugh thinking Ben was going to be in all sorts of trouble then said. "I need you to come with me **without **the others knowing why."

Meg immediately felt a ripple of shock run through her recognising **that** Police Officer's tone and look so asked instantly. "Mum and Dad okay?"

Ricardo sighed wondering why no one would come with him without asking questions tonight and said. "Yes." And because he could see Sara coming downstairs as well as Casey starting to walk towards them **and** both in serious protection mode he jumped in the deep end saying quietly but firmly to Meg. "Your husband took Casey's top and needs you **so** don't say a word and **come**."

Meg's mind gobbled up his words and her mouth fell open in shock, and though she felt his hand gently take hers another urgent thought slammed through her mind making her yell "**My bag!**" and start to pull away from him.

Ricardo instantly released her hand not wanting her to tumble, watched as she grabbed her bag and shawl and heard the words to Casey. "It's not here. I'll see you later at the 'do'. Ben needs me."

With a smile and slight shake of his head Ricardo had turned to walk towards the car to open the door and get in, knowing it wasn't wise to stay where he was. By her tone he knew Meg was coming possibly at speed.

In all honesty Meg did not have a clue what she called out, she was running on instinct and shock and the need to follow Ricardo fast. **And** in spite of her bag, shawl, long dress and those delicate shoes she managed to run safely to the car.

She didn't look back; if she had she would have seen two shocked open mouthed people standing on the doorstep. They'd heard the excited tone in her words as well as the name Ben so they guessed grief was not part of it whatever it was, but they also knew a detective didn't call and act as taxi or just nothing. So there was a twist in whatever was happening today and with those thoughts and the car driving away came the reasoning - Hank Cummings wasn't going to be a happy father if they couldn't explain things **and** they saw him before Meg did. … Yeah tonight was going to be like the rest of the day … up and down and interesting.

oxoxo

Meg sat in Ricardo's car and automatically closed the door, as she buckled up and with that 'gut reaction' and first rush of excitement waning she spat out breathlessly. "What the hell do you mean? … Talk to me!"

Not wanting to drop it on her all at once Ricardo said quickly. "This morning Ben used the spare keys to get in and borrow the sweat top so no one would recognise him as he went around the town." He stopped as he turned the key in the ignition and the engine fired. Feeling Meg's eyes on him he added with a lightness in his voice remembering what he'd found later. "And Casey can't have it back a cat gave birth to her kittens on it and the whole lot have all been taken to a local cattery."

It was so ludicrous and yet so sweet Meg started to giggle then said with feeling remembering Casey's frustration. "Ben's **soo** dead" saying his name made that subconscious connection really hit home and she exclaimed wide eyed in shock. "Hang on! You said **my** **husband **needed me, Ben's the only one who could claim that and he's not."

Driving off Ricardo knew he needed to get to that secluded lighted lay-by soon so Meg could read the report and they could talk. He also decided if he was careful he could tell her some while driving and answered. "Yes he is. Maria divorced Ben when she was in Seattle after the supposed drowning; and she wasn't a prisoner of any kind over those years. It looks as though she only surfaced because of the car accident and loss of memory, but I've not had the whole story and I'm not sure she would tell the truth anyway."

As she looked where they going Meg's racing mind put that shocking information in place, while it threw out all sorts of questions, possibilities and made her comment softly. "The courts would've told him about it because of money due to her."

Glad she was thinking about things Ricardo answered. "No they thought he attended the proceedings in Seattle. Maria used Derek to impersonate him, gave a false story and made it a simple divorce so Sunset Beach wasn't mentioned and no fortune to settle. Then later and different part of town she married Derek. Benjy by the way is Tess and Derek's son" then added with a sigh. "If we'd compared the mother's DNA as well as the father's it would have blown this thing wide open."

It took a moment to for it to sink in and Meg felt as though a brick had hit her in her stomach making her hiss out her breath. … Her mind then reeling from the horror … from the truth of it all … then came to a conclusion making her whisper. "They wanted vengeance because of Derek's death."

As he drove Ricardo he kept his voice steady needing Meg to stay calm and said. "Derek didn't die in that fall Meg. And you could say Ben was the one having some vengeance on them all today … he did all this to round them up and to make sure you and Benjy would not be taken as hostages if things went wrong."

Meg clung onto the small bag on her lap as all of Ricardo's words ran round her head, her mind discarded what Ben might have done today and leaped through … all her dreams … all her … all their troubles, before and since their wedding night. Threw up the vivid pictures and feelings of that night and how Ben had held her as they reeled from the shock of Maria's return. Still not truly believing it was possible her mind jumped flitting through her more recent past and thoughts on up to this evening, and then hoping Ricardo would dispel them she said softly. "Casey was going to talk to Ben tonight make him stop his mind games. … I saw him early yesterday … nearly told him to stop acting like Derek … he'd got under my skin again … and it reminded me of being the cabin before being rescued by Ben." Her voice faltered, then became even softer and disappeared completely as she realised the truth "… But I didn't … I silently flounced away … hating myself for thinking those thoughts …" she took a breath and breathed out then finished her shocking thoughts. "It was Derek wasn't it."

Ricardo was glad they'd made it to the lay-by and switched the engine off then looked at Meg. Seeing her distress and her eyes pleading him to tell her she was so wrong and knowing what a kick his words would have but that he had no choice, said softly. "Yes it was. Ben never came back from Seattle till late last night or very early this morning we don't which Meg. He's been in chains in a basement in Franklin Street and then Southern Avenue here."

Eyes wide open in horror at his words Meg was speechless … her whole body shook with shock ... as she'd spoken something in her mind had hoped for hours … the worst was days. … Hearing his words her shocked mind then counted the months and she whispered. "Four months … Oh no … oh no." and then was silent again. Her mind was flooding with memories of the first kidnapping and the pain of getting over it … the pain of seeing him in hospital … standing beside his bed as monitors told her his heart failed. … Cold kicked through her system but it didn't release that love for him she used to have … that was bound down tight now … it was only fear the he was dying again that cause that cold dread. Then warm relief pushed through that cold as she remembered Ricardo had said Ben took Casey's top and had been round town so he wasn't at death's door again and asked quietly. "How is he?"

Glad she had not gone hysterical on him he accepted her unnatural calm after the excited warm gut reaction he'd heard as she called to Casey at Surf Central, as shock with the need to know what happened, so answered her question. "Physically Ben's okay has to have frequent rests and regular food to get his battery recharged … get back the second strength we all have. Mentally, he needs to get used to having people around him again, get himself grounded in the 'here and now' rather than flitting back to the past months. **And **that's why Tyus and I want him at tonight's 'do'... see his friends and associates and know they are for him. And that's why he needs to see you first … needs to find out where you both stand with each other once you know the truth."

He took a breath knowing she needed the truth and without giving her time for her reactions or questions continued. "It will not be just the two of you, he's been given custody of Benjy and that will mean contact with Derek and Tess now and in future. Benjy's going to be traumatised by it all and Ben knows you had difficulty with him before."

He paused very briefly wondering whether he should or shouldn't then decided it had to be said and added. "I don't want to pressure you but Ben's memories and a photo of you helped him through those months, and wanting to see you and Benjy safe made him go back and be 'that' standby hostage today.

Ben's said if you don't want to see him now or in future he understands and will move on with Benjy tonight and everything that's happened will be explained without him. He'll not comeback to Sunset Beach again, but he'll not be alone Tyus will make sure of that. What he needs is your true deep reaction Meg, not one taken fleetingly in the light of a few words or peoples opinions or prejudices. Having said that in my opinion you should think about the time you two were together before Maria came back and gauge your feelings for him from that time.

If you believe there's a definite chance you two can be together in the future and you are willing to standby him at the 'do' tonight as his wife or a close friend working in that direction then he will be staying at Liberty Corp suite afterwards. You can be with them both or separately as much as you want to while you all come to terms with what has happened."

He took a breath and knowing that had sounded rather cold and calculated and the next bit was a bit crude but it needed airing in his opinion so said. "Ben doesn't expect you to jump into bed with him as though nothing has happened. He just needs to know whether or not you are going to give him … them a chance." Then thinking about some of the history he added. "Possibly take a stand against your father, if I remember rightly he and Ben had issues and he's been happier since Ben got back with Maria. From what I've been told he was one of the voices in support of how tonight was set up."

Meg nodded, looked away and started to really breathe again … her mind gradually taking everything in. And there was **so** much to take in … She'd felt so happy that morning … **knew** somehow it was the start of her new life. But not like this … this was as threesome … a child in the family … and his parents … a fivesome then. And she could not have felt Ben's return that was daft … As for his memories about her seeing him through all this those memories were the past and he knew that … then and now.

Did he remember the choice he'd made before he went to Seattle and the choices she'd made? She had told him they'd come to an end as she'd walked away from him on that chance meeting under the pier, and he had wished her well … told her all he wanted was her happiness. True he'd rung when he got there but that was just to let her know, nothing more. So what he was saying now … was it just a reaction suddenly finding himself free and in need of that family group. … They couldn't step back into that relationship just because the woman he'd chosen had betrayed him in the years she'd disappeared and possibly the last four months. … No … **she** had to keep to her decision … to their decision…

Ricardo took in Meg's stillness, he'd been glad there weren't hysterics but he'd expected that spark of love and support she showed peopled she cared for. After all she knew what Ben was going though because of the first kidnapping and joint betrayal, and wondered if he, Tyus and Gabi were wrong. That her love for Ben wasn't strong enough it had been just a fleeting love … in some ways just like Maria but not the vicious ending. So Ben would be by himself through this, but she didn't know the whole story and knowing they were pushed for time broke into the silence saying. "Meg I'm sorry I know this is difficult and we are short of time. In the glove compartment there is a brief report covering what we know. Ben and the jailer have yet to tell their story and information from Seattle will come on the morning plane as the culprits are in jail and Ben is safe. You **do** need to read it Meg before you say yes or no."

Meg took in all his words and her mind was getting clearer and looking straight ahead and not at Ricardo said softly. "Benjy didn't seem to like me all the time but that could have been due to Tess and if need be I could cope with Benjy as well as knowing his parents would be part of our lives. Not to have them in it would cause friction and be unfair on the child. I also understand Ben wants commitment **and** part of me will always love him. **But** he made his choice of partner before he left for Seattle and he and I know that and he wished me happiness without him when we parted. Showed there wasn't any bitterness by telling me what he was doing and when he arrived. He may not remember all of that at the moment but he will in the days to come and I'm **not **going to be his choice on the rebound now he's free."

Ricardo took a deep breath … that was not what he was expecting at all and knowing he needed this part of the story and that he could get the wrong reaction said. "So he broke off with you and you think he wants you back **just** because you're the only one on offer."

Meg bridled a bit at the way he put it, looked at him and snapped out angrily as the memories rushed through her mind. "**He **took **her** to our Casita! I saw them leave the park together … heard where they'd gone from Tess and Benjy … they didn't know I was at the house when they talked … then I drove out to the Casita thinking it was all lies. It **wasn't **… I didn't **see **them there ... didn't need to … saw the used bottle of wine, left cufflinks … the tossed aside sheets and odd clothes they left behind!!!! **That** **was our** **special** **place** … **nothing** to do with **her!**"

Ricardo cut in sharply. "He'd never do that Meg!"

She looked at him with true hurt in her eyes and said softly. "Casey said the same thing when I talked him that night under South Pier that evening. So early next morning I went round to The Deep hoping to talk to Ben alone … and what did I do … I walked in on the aftermath not while they were doing it thank goodness … … she was wrapped in a white throw that usually lies on the sofa … and … and he must have just been getting dressed as his shirt was still hanging out … **Is** **that** **enough** **evidence** **for** **you!**"

"**Meg!**" Ricardo shouted at her to stop her emotional rant and seeing he'd got her attention carried on gently but firmly. "He wouldn't have done that willingly. Think back Meg … when Maria came back at your wedding reception he was opposed to having her at Ocean Drive he wanted her to stay with our side of the family more especially with Mama. Well, today I found out why and why he couldn't say so at the time."

Seeing Meg was going to butt in, he changed his tone and asked firmly knowing it would hurt because it did every time he thought about it, but he needed her attention. "Would you willingly trust or sleep with someone who you knew tried to kill you years earlier."

Meg felt as though she'd been kicked in the stomach again and gulped for air as her mind snatched at the implications of it and shook her head to indicate she wouldn't.

And Ricardo carried on. "Well neither would Ben and he knew of her guilt. You've got to read about it Meg not just take my word for it. **But** trust me her guilt is linked through an action before the day of the storm to one done a couple of days ago. Her writing has now been matched on the forged drug scripts so she can't hide behind lost memory any more and that will be explained to her in morning. **And** if I find out she drove Ben into have sex with her then I will threaten her with rape charges as well as the attempted murder charges and hope that will make her do a deal like Tess and Derek have."

He took a breath hoping both of them could get past the shock they'd given each other and to get her thinking the way he wanted her to and added gently. "Did you and Ben cook meals together?"

His words and implications hit her so hard she could hardly believe them or that Ben could be so vulnerable … and his last sentence cut through those thoughts and started to throw up better memories and making her say quietly. "Yes it was one of things he loved about our relationship and we only ate at The Deep when time was short or a special occasion … I missed it when we parted, why ask and why would she try and kill Ben the first time?"

Ricardo gave a gentle sigh knowing that turned the other way round it was the reasons he'd thought Ben had murdered Maria and said softly. "Could have been greed wanting the whole fortune and widowhood rather than some of it and being a divorcee or and she couldn't bear the idea of him finding some else and loving them … her property and hers alone to be disposed as she felt fit when the relationship ended. Who knows I doubt she will ever say." He turned away from those thoughts adding. "I expect you know Maria could only cook one meal and once Ben had it for breakfast as well as an evening meal the night before he took over the cooking and let her concentrate on painting and other art forms. I have to say we did warn him that Mama was the cook in the family and knew he enjoyed cooking, but I think he believed she was capable of doing something different for breakfast at least."

In spite of the shiver down her spine about why, Meg couldn't help a slight smile remembering Ben explaining about that when Maria came to the house and nodded letting Ricardo carry on.

"I want you to remember how much Ben trusted you and enjoyed your company before Maria came along. Also the fact she couldn't cook enabled him to keep you and himself out of the firing line should her loss of memory be sham. I'm sure if you look back you would see that she was kept out kitchen as much as possible and if it wasn't possibly the food was quietly avoided. When Tess came along he no doubt told her that coping with Maria and Benjy as friend and nanny would be needed for bonding and help with her memory and left them to it. I understand Derek's been using Ben's eating routine since September but don't know if that was to avoid one or both them or just to keep up appearances, didn't think to ask. It doesn't look as though Maria or Tess really liked each … tolerated each other so they could get what they wanted, so I don't know how much they knew about each other's game and Tess has only admitted to certain things."

He toned his voice down as he put his thoughts into words. "Bearing that in mind and you didn't actually see Ben and Maria there it could be the Casita was set up for you to walk in and see at some time … whoever did it used things that won't be missed by anyone. You said cuff links well Ben doesn't wear those every day he hates cuffs around his wrists and did you see his car there. It's possible he could have given Maria a lift into town then went to the office, and that Tess might have caught a glimpse of you approaching the house then made sure you couldn't see them and influenced Benjy to say things and let you do the rest. She would have known how edgy you were having lived in Ocean Drive with you; she's an intelligent woman in many ways."

Meg looked at him in disbelief realising what he was implying.

To stop any indignant comeback Ricardo carried on. "I'm not denying what you saw in The Deep … that was no doubt real **but **perhaps Maria might have set something up for him and it was drastic enough to break through all the barriers and all the knowledge he possessed about her. And you saw the end result as well as Ben suddenly realising what he'd done. **And** what he'd done was to betray you and himself with someone he didn't love and didn't trust. I've no doubt that walking in on that scene you quite rightly ran and ignored anything he said and I don't blame you and nor would he. Perhaps the break between you two and things that happened afterwards made sure you two were never able to talk about it and find out the truth.

Remember this your photo and the memories of your time with him kept him going in Seattle and you were the one who showed him he could love again **and **stopped him from walking into the sea to drown himself when he thought Annie had died in that burning coffin."

The flash of that memory made Meg whisper. "How did you know? There was no one around that night and we've said nothing."

"I had an extra officer patrol the area and he saw Ben walk down the sands into the water and you going after him, he would have intervened if you'd not succeed in stopping Ben. We might not have been as close as were once but I knew the death of a close friend would disturb Ben deeply. He was obsessed in flying over the sea and going to cliff tops in hope he would find Maria, and he was distraught after Mark's death. Of course I didn't know that he was meant to get Annie out and had failed. Didn't think he would try burning himself to join her but I did think about drunk or sober drowning was a strong possibility."

Knowing she needed that extra push to read the report Ricardo leant across and opened the glove compartment, got the report out and finished voicing his other thoughts. "I think those twins are fated to dance around each other forever, granted Maria nearly stopped it all by the scissors in the bedroom for Derek and drowning for Ben if the lifeboat hadn't picked him when they did. I don't know if she was too scared to try drowning him … I do know how scared I was when I was in liner that turned over and I people around me then, with those two it was just stormy sea and Mariah drifting away. Casey unknowingly stopped Derek from finishing Ben off in warehouse and saved Ben's life, a branch saved Ben and a bush and ledge saved Derek regarding the cliff fall.

This time I reckon Derek used Ben as life line told the women he would bring his twin here for the final curtain. That meant neither woman could kill him they need both of them dead to be safe. Dread to think who would have been left standing if Ben hadn't managed what he did, no doubt the jailer wanted his money and feared Derek so carried out his orders about keeping Ben in a fairly good condition so there wasn't a replay of the warehouse... thank goodness. Though it looked close when I first saw him."

Taking an extra breath to get rid of the picture he added. "It's not really over with Derek in jail because there's Benjy, but I hope something better will come out it. I know it's not going be your dream marriage Meg but it could be good one." He flicked the small light on that was attached to the glove compartment knowing it would give her enough light to read by and not distract him as he drove. Then he started the engine knowing they would need more time at the Hotel than he'd thought or might in fact be possible and if he read her body language right 'No to it all' was still definitely on the cards.

Though concentrating on the road as he drove he let part of his mind go over his changing relationship with Ben … from friend with respect then brooding challenger since the storm to what it was now a kind of friendship with a strong hope to put things right. Especially if Meg said yes but he would live with it if she no it had to be her choice. He nearly snorted out loud remembering how Meg and Ben out foxed him regarding the escapades around and after Annie's father's murder … they were certainly good together when facing a challenge … and also when no one tried to come between them. He knew Annie had but they'd overcome that and in some ways a bit like him and Gabi they worked well together in their working lives and his mind carried on drawing similarities in their turbulent relationship and how they'd over come things now. Found their love was deeper stronger and if Meg could find out what happened at The Deep she and Ben could…

He stopped his thoughts and pulled into the hotel car park and parked the car out of the way of the main car park, they would use the side entrance to avoid any early guests. Then he silently waited for Meg to realise where they were as he could see she was deep in thought having just finished reading the short report.

Meg was finding it difficult coming to terms with it all, realising it was the outline of what had happened. She admired Ben for what he'd done today, it brought home his ruthless cunning streak that he kept in control that could brought out to make a fortune or protect the ones he cared for. He'd kept the secret about Maria for years … she could understand why … a no win situation really. Had worked to survive because he'd been given the gift of life from the storm and the heartbreak of knowing the one he love he tried to kill him … making him believe he couldn't trust anyone he loved again. And that was apart from his twin's betrayal and death. So he let everyone believe he grieved for a lost love, so much he couldn't find another one to take her place.

Till … till she came along and unknowingly at first broke down his barriers … perhaps time had also helped. Did she love him enough … was it deep enough or strong enough ... or was it just friendship with tinted glasses. It felt different from the one she had for Tim; they'd grown up together whereas she and Ben found each other as adults … strangers then friends and then lovers in a short length time. She'd been in awe and a bit frightened by it especially as he'd admitted once he didn't really have a choice something drove him to her and always would.

She had found him through the chat room on the computer and then she came to find him after Tim's betrayal just before their wedding. … Was what drove her to find him the same kind of force that drove him to her? But if it was so strong why hadn't he explained her about Maria after the wedding chaos … had that been lack of trust or because he thought she might be in danger if she knew and the fact he couldn't do anything about it anyway.

Amongst her churning thoughts she could feel something deep down stir … could feel how she loved him but also how she felt betrayed at The Deep … how she'd been worried about him over the past months. … Had that been her love for him breaking through trying to warn her something was off. … She'd walked away from him before the Seattle trip and yet he'd come to her to say he was going. Was that only because he needed her to know it wasn't only because of her and Sara's worries or had he hoped she would go with him. … But he'd not asked her nor had she offered she couldn't forgive him for what he'd done enough to talk about it then. … Just felt the need to tell him she wasn't with Casey. …What would have happened if she'd gone with him? … And how could he have done all this alone knowing if things went wrong he would die…

She suddenly realised the car had stopped and Ricardo was waiting for her and glancing about her seeing where they were she looked at him and said quietly. "I wish he'd rung the doorbell … woken us up and told us his plans … we would have helped him and looked after him then he wouldn't have to have face going back there and risked his life."

Remembering the fear he'd felt as he'd waked down the stairs and seeing Ben in the basement Ricardo said with true feeling. "Oh if only he had." then knowing the truth had to be said added. "But in all honesty remembering what you've told me, would you have accepted him as Ben straight away."

She looked at him and sighed slightly realising the truth of the matter. That she most probably would have yelled at him … called him Derek and or slammed the door in his face. If Casey had answered it he might have decked him one without word. Sara might have yelled at him as well.

Seeing she understood Ricardo said gently. "Apart from not knowing who was living there or how things were I don't think he wanted to risk a hostile reaction from either you or Casey. Nor did want to put you two in danger as that would have been an obvious place of refuge had be been missed too early. You've got to sort things out maybe not in depth immediately just clear the air and believe in each other. We all know relationships are not necessarily forever but also you can not walk into this one with no real hope of it lasting. It's not fair on either of you and if that's how you feel now tell me before we get out of car and I will get some one to take home or where ever you want to go and I will explain it to Ben."

He took a breath, took in her stillness and came to a decision, knowing few people knew about it and he could trust her silence and said quietly. "When Gabi and Antonio were trapped in the building many months ago they made love, because of the fear they felt and their friendship. I found out through another person and I hated them while I was recovering from my stroke. She married me because she truly loved me and though it was difficult and involved talking to Tyus we worked our way through it. And we are stronger because of it … I know she loves me as a wife and lover, and she and Antonio are like a brother and sister it was the desperation of the moment that cause what happened. Don't hide that question from Ben, we both know it wasn't friendship that made him do what he did and it will be painful for both of you but trust his answer. I know his love for you is really deep and when he calls you his soulmate he means it, and now I afraid its time to move."

Meg looked at him in shock and wonder at his admission then nodded that she understood his trust. Silently she undid her seat belt and opened the door, got out and put her shawl around her shoulders as a shiver went through her. She didn't know if it was cold or nerves, she needed to know such a lot … her true feelings ... she could not reject Ben out of hand he'd done so much for her but was it love and if so was it deep enough. … From what was said his love for her had kept him through four months of isolation…

Ricardo came round to her side and started to gently guided her towards the side door of the hotel. In the back ground he could hear the other cars parking round the front and knew this was not the ideal situation and said gently. "Are you willing to see him?"

Not breaking her stride she said "Yes, and you are right I need to know. I also understand why you think the Casita was a set up, his car wasn't in sight but then nor was anyone else's and it all felt so fresh as though I'd just missed them. That meant there had to be a helper and means it could have been Tim and we can't ask him can we."

Ricardo nearly winced at her conclusion he didn't want her making the next jump to Derek and Tim that would be too much for both them at the moment. Partly to distract her thoughts and because there was going to be lack of time he put his hand in his pocket and brought out the ring box and said. "No pressure you can say no to this. Ben asked me to get the rings and give them to him before he saw you. As you need longer talk and time is short could you give them to him? Reassure him I didn't need to cut his twin's finger off the get the third ring. He gave it to me willingly I think he's realising his brother probably saved his life by what he did today. Anyway, because I didn't like the idea of Ben wearing it straight from Derek should you become a couple I made a detour which made me late.

I saw Father Brown at Mission he washed and blessed them with holy water would like to bless the pair you privately if you wish it later. But you don't need to tell Ben that bit but I thought you should know as that was the ring you gave him. And doing this shouldn't influence your answer either." Part of him silently snorted at that remark.

Meg gave a slight smile and took the ring box then said seriously. "None of this can't be easy for you she's your sister."

Ricardo accepted the support that was carried in her tone and said truthfully. "No its not, and it will take a lot of getting used to …accepting she could do this and I'm not the same ... I admit I came close but I didn't cross that line in the end. Part of me hated Ben for making me do this but then I understood it was trust and not trying to rub my nose in it for my past actions. Mainly it's the fact no one has died to day that makes this whole thing acceptable if any of them had died or an officer in arresting them it would have made the whole thing unbearable."

She nodded understanding his feelings and fears and said. "You're a good detective and we trust you regardless. Thank you."

Then when Ricardo put the ring box in her hand she slowed to a stop letting him carry on. She opened the box and looked at the rings and memories of their wedding flooded her mind … the way he'd protected her when Carmen waved the gun around … the way he'd stormed out decked Tim and came back in as though nothing had happened. And then a moment later he stopped the service and opened his soul and heart to her declaring true feelings to her … and she had told him her true feelings back. Their vows … And she heard her mother reading from the bible and shook her head to close those feelings and memories and closed the ring box.

Then she walked on head down deep in thought, not of what she thought was love or deep friendship but of her parent's marriage and life. Being on the farm there had always been ups and downs … and they'd discussed, argued, laughed and loved through it all and were willing to take a jump into unknown to come here when the farm failed. So why when she came her in search of a dream should she have expected anything different? Expect calm and love with no discussion or arguments and a clear indication she was in love… Instead she'd found her own ups and downs … her own life and now recently her own confidence….

Ricardo waited for her and held the side door into the hotel open for her, he'd looked across the foyer and along the corridor to see who was around and looking back at Meg as she caught up he could see she was still deep in thought, but also there was a change in her. And when she drew close to him he said gently not to startle her too much. "We'll have a quick word with Gabi she's been with Ben and Tyus. I'll have to check in with the Mayor and the Police Chief see how they've decided to do things. Ben's room is the one the other side of the bored man sitting guard."

In spite of her thoughts Meg gave a gentle chuckle comment. "To keep him in." then sobered realising what she'd said.

Ricardo smiled shook his head. "Don't worry about words like that; he didn't mind them the last time he was kidnapped doesn't this time. He can leave anytime and knows that, it's mainly to make sure no one accidentally walks in on him. Just give two light taps close together and call your name and go in." As Gabi came up them he asked. "How is he?"

Gabi smiled and said. "Quiet to quieter, I've done most of the talking. We saw you get out the car, couldn't see too much in this half light. He's on his own Tyus had to see another guest and I thought should to come and see what was happening."

Turning her attention to Meg she carried on. "You look beautiful, you're going to say yes aren't I can see it in your eyes."

Meg smiled, took a breath and then said. "I need answers but if they right then it will be yes. I think I'm just realising just how much I love and missed him." She looked at Ricardo and added before leaving them. "Thank you for everything. We all trust you."

Ricardo watched her go and felt Gabi's hand on his arm and looked at her and sighed then said quietly. "They've got get over what we got over as in Ben and Maria."

At Gabi's look of shock he added. "I'm sure there's a good reason and they will as we did. Come on let's see how they are going to do this and if I've got a job tomorrow."

Gabi put a side the picture in head and knowing his fears said gently. "Meg's right we trust you. Tyus has arranged sick leave for you in morning and the Chief has muttered light duties in the afternoon. But I think they know you'll be on hand should Ben want to make a statement."

Ricardo gave a snort at the thought of light duties and added. "As long as light duties are nothing like today ... Oh Hell there's Mr Danes with the Mayor and the Chief and they've seen us. We've got to go over." With a quiet chuckle Gabi went with her husband, knowing she had the morning off as well.

Walking towards the room Meg wondered what Gabi had seen in her eyes to be so sure she would say yes at the end. She still wasn't sure about deep friendship and true love and her mind raced through everything trying to find that answer. Ticked off all the boxes … times together and times she'd left him to his pain, his secrets now she knew them ... but also the fact she'd always gone back … because she wanted to … because she needed to. And she had left the safety of her home to find him in the first place…

The chains that held back her feelings for Ben all these months finally snapped adding to what she'd learnt today … and with each step she now took she felt ripples of excitement … anticipation … trust … need … and love for him.

That was it … Her answer and it was stronger than before and she realised given the chance he would have told her the truth about Maria's betrayal when Maria turned up again. But the moment was lost when he and she had walked back from the pier and arrived at the house finding her parents and Maria arguing for the first time.

It would different now … there would be no secrets and she would be stronger … they loved each other … always would …

And realising where she was she stopped walking, nodded a greeting to the officer who'd been watching her and got a smile and a nod that she could go in back from him.

Knowing she and Ben needed to talk to clear things up Meg tucked away her thoughts and her need to rush in and be gathered up into a hug by him and stepped up to the door and knocked twice and said firmly. "Ben its Meg I'm coming in." and not waiting for his reply opened the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Huge huge hugs of thanks for Dani, Lily and Annie1117 your reviews are lovely. You can all breathe now … hope it wasn't too long for you and you will like it. If not I'd better run for cover.

So Drum roll … seat belts … Meg and Ben … **Ah!** but are they happy and will they go to the 'do' together.

**Chapter 11**

The door opened into a reasonably sized room with a table and chairs around it, a tv and a cabinet with books in the corner and a sofa with several comfy chairs near the window. Along one side was a lobby with a wardrobe and bathroom so the guest or guests could clean up or change before attending a function. The curtains were not drawn because windows were tinted so whoever was inside could look out across the side car park knowing no one could see them even with light on in room as it was now.

Trying to keep calm and collected Meg walked into the silent room and realised the chairs were empty then spotted Ben standing in front of the window looking outwards. Giving him the chance to collect his thoughts now he knew she was there she stayed silent and turned to close the door to give them the privacy they needed.

oxoxo

Ben hadn't been in the hotel all that long and was still finding certain things a bit of a novelty … staying awake was one of them, the others were being able to do what he wanted ... sort of … Tyus and Ricardo had given him instruction and guidelines but he didn't mind those. He'd been enjoying Gabi's careful chatter when he decided to check on the view again … another novelty he was getting used to and had watched some cars come and go and felt her join him.

As well as feeling physically better as time was passing, ripples of what had actually happened in the past rather than his imaginings that he'd been living with were getting stronger in his mind. And while watching another car pull into their car park and park on the far side he felt his attention sharpen and heard Gabi confirm his thoughts that it was Ricardo's car and there was a female passenger.

Watching it intently he noted the length of time before they got out of the car and their sober attitudes on doing so and his mind began to twitch. He couldn't see all of Meg didn't need to … she was etched into his mind as was her scent and voice. Not wanting to break the spell he nodded he would be all right when he heard Gabi say she was going to go and meet them in the corridor.

He saw Ricardo pass something small to Meg and then walk on ... saw her stop and look down at her hand and open whatever she'd been given. A shiver ran through him as he realised it was most likely their rings and he guessed the memories they would be giving her … saw the shake of her head, the closing of box and her slow thoughtful walk towards the hotel.

Truth and reality crashed in on him shattering his dreams and imaginings. The sober attitude, the shake of her head and the thoughtfully walk told him she was keeping to her original decision that it was over and there was nothing more to be said about it. He was a fool to have allowed himself to believe in the dreams and memories he'd lived with and in for so long and not remembered the whole truth earlier. And an even bigger fool to have even contemplated she would help bring up the son of the man who had seduced her at the warehouse and deceived her … them all again.

He should have known finding out about his past would not change things for her or the fact that he was like his twin twisted the truth where she was concerned. … After all when she'd arrived here he was the one who took her friendship and trust and decided it was love for him and then even deeper a soulmate. **His** desperate need not hers. She'd tried to keep it to what she wanted it to be and left him when things got too much for her and he always dragged her back not willing to see the truth … not until he heard it and saw it nearly break her. It had been Casey's friendship that had saved her and nothing to do with him. And he couldn't be trusted anyway … he'd betrayed everything he'd believed in and now he was expecting her to come back to him and his nephew regardless of what she'd become over the past months.

She would come and quietly face him in this room with or without Ricardo. Would give back the rings and remind him of the truth and then publicly reaffirm it to the others so he would not be able to twist the truth as his twin had done in the past months. He couldn't let her humiliate herself.

He would go before she got to this room, leave a note with officer outside so she would know he understood and accepted the truth. That way she wouldn't have to see him and be reminded of their past and could carry on her new more independent life. He had some cash and a set of clothes in the Suite upstairs, Tyus and the Judge officially confirmed he was Ben Evans so he could collect Benjy and take him to the people Tyus knew and eventually start a new life somewhere else.

Coming to that decision he was about to turn into room to find some paper to write on but the room suddenly closed in on him so he couldn't move or see the car park in front of him and his mind clouded with memories of the basement.

Then two quick knocks on the door and Meg's voice saying "Ben its Meg I'm coming in." tightened his chest so he could only just breathe. Through the fog in his mind Ben heard the door open, could sense her as she walked in, heard the click of catch as the door was closed and then more footsteps as she came further into the room and stopped. And all the time he expected to feel the weight of the chain around his waist and the metal bracelets around his wrists and ankles and the fog clear to show he was sitting in the dull lit basement once he would know this was just one of his dreams of gaining freedom and losing her. Because in fact he would lose her when he was free … she didn't love him … and hadn't wanted to hear his name ever again … he knew that this time …

oxoxo

Standing by the table having put her shawl and handbag on it Meg was having a hard time keeping calm and collected as she intended. Seeing him standing there she could feel that old rush of excitement and security much stronger than before and wanted nothing more than to tuck into his embrace and cry out she loved him then kiss his pain away. As the moment that seemed like hours ticked by and he still didn't turn round to look at her or acknowledge her presence she started to worry and wondered if she should call out to him to get his attention.

Then she reckoned staying there looking out the window was what he wanted to do … he must have heard her … she'd not come in very quietly. And she had to admit she'd expected him to be sitting resting before seeing everyone would have got and come over to her rather than she go to him. He'd been the one to ask and see her before everyone else so they could talk and then give each other the support they needed as they saw the others. So perhaps he was still thinking about it, and she needed to tell him she'd finally woken up to just how much their love meant to each other. Would have to make sure he didn't believe it was just because of the moment and she'd leave him again as she had in the past so she'd better wait for him to take the lead.

Looking at his silhouette and his stance she realised she could sense the barrier around him and it felt deeper and higher than she'd ever known that her mind rushed through the past, and clicked onto how in quiet moments after his kidnapping at the warehouse and mortuary and her horrors at cabin they could both slip back into their experiences and be very quiet and still with barriers around them. Then the one watching … partner or friend would talk about whatever they had been doing or were going to do so as to bring the lost one back to reality rather than try and second guess what horror they might be reliving.

And pondered silently, were the few minutes without Gabi enough to send him back into last four months. He'd not been free long and been a sleep during that time and Gabi had said he'd gone from quiet to quieter … and he was never a talker at the best of times. Had it happened while he'd been looking out the window and saw them arrive … he'd asked Ricardo to come first with the rings … instead she was here … was it possible the difference had flipped him back ... he'd needed Ricardo to keep him steady while they met.

Whatever the reason for his stillness he needed to know how things were and they wouldn't be interrupted so trying to keep any raw emotion out of her voice Meg said gently. "Ben. Ricardo gave me the box with the rings in to give to you because he had to see the Mayor about what to say when we see everyone in a moment. I'm going to put it on the table because we need to talk. He also told me to tell you that Derek gave the ring willingly so he didn't need to chop his finger off to get it, and he thinks your twin realises you saved his life today ... I'm sorry I…"

Her voice cut through the fog in Ben's mind enabling him to breathe and brought reality to the forefront. Unable to turn round and needing to stop her from humiliating herself he butted in softly but firmly. "Thank you for coming, you don't need to go on. We both know I abused your deep friendship and why we parted, I'm sorry I thought it was love and hounded you. I should never have put you in this position, guess the rush of being free made me put the truth aside. Don't worry I'll give you your freedom and move on tonight and not trouble you any further … and I'm sorry for what my twin did to you and everyone else."

Feeling stunned and ice cold shivers ran down her spine, her mind screamed DEREK … He'd her set up … the high of finding love now the crash of total rejection … and he would gloat undercover of the concerned Ben expression. Then instantly her mind highlighted the facts … he'd not turned round to gloat … had said this to stop her pain … **And** he wasn't Derek … **he **was Ben … **her** Ben ... caught between being free and not knowing where he stood because his last reality was the break up and trying to find their feet in the new situation. His life had shut down for four months with only memories, a photo and fear as company, while everyone else had moved on and she'd grow up into the person she was now.

The dramatic irony of the situation rushed through her making her exclaim loudly with true feeling. "**BULL** **and you know it Ben!**"

Getting no reaction from him she took a breath knowing she couldn't stop there and trying to calm her voice as she wasn't angry with him it was the situation they found themselves in carried on. "You've always known there was something more between us **and** you're right it did grow out of friendship but on both sides. It was not lopsided I just didn't recognise it being as deep as you did. The love I had for Tim was from childhood onwards a familiar safe love, the one I found with you was totally different and rather frightening **but** in a nice way not a threatening way **and** you always showed you cared for me.

You once told me you were driven to love me … well perhaps I was as well don't forget **I** was the one who found you, it was not the other way round **and** you've never hounded me. I was the one who left you when things got rough … and **you** were the one who always let me come back when I felt safe to do so. I now understand that feeling … that pull back to you and I don't **ever **want to let you go again.

Oh yes, we can survive without each other, these past months have proved that, you took refuge in my photo and memories while I got on with life, but I did worry about you … thought you weren't yourself."

She couldn't stop a small laugh and half sigh then added. "I was right there you weren't yourself. Just didn't think of Derek till yesterday…

She stopped her thoughts not wanting to go there and its implications and as Ben hadn't turned round to face her she carried on wanting him to understand her side of things. "When we broke up I chained my love for you down tight believing you were with the right family and doing what you wanted. I know the truth now and I can't undo the past, but I want you to know how I came to understand how I feel now. Over the past months I'd convinced myself that all we had was deep friendship rather than love and this evening as I found out what happened to you something deep inside me started to stir. When we got out the car and I looked at the rings Ricardo gave me to give to you and I was flooded by the feelings and memories of our wedding and I believe those chains started to break.

I knew I was doing the right thing that day and you were willing to protect me and take the bullet when Carmen waved the gun around, you also opened your heart and soul in words in front of everyone to prove you loved me **that** was love speaking not deep friendship. I too told you what I really felt and that was **my** love speaking only it shut down or got smothered by what happened next and I'm sorry that happened. I also heard my mother's reading again the bit about having loved and lost **but** we haven't lost it … we've found it again. I had to shake my head to clear those memories away because I needed to work out what I was starting to feel again and to see you.

Walking across the car park I thought of my parent's love and realised I was a fool to think ours would not have the ups and downs of real life as theirs has done. And as I walked along the corridor with both feelings and memories rushing through me I put away that dream and decided to chase reality … a true love and life with ups and downs … of the two us and Benjy if that is what you both want. He and his father are part of our family just as much as my parents and sister are and there will be no barriers between us. I know we need to talk so we can move forward without shadows of the past but I want you to know **I** understand my love for you and I want to stand by you." She stopped and waited quietly hoping that some if not all of her words had got through and if not she would say them again in another way or go up to him and break that barrier physically if need be.

As Ben listened to Meg's words he could feel himself travel back to reality … know he was actually free, could see the car park outside and knew what he had been going to do and why. He also knew he couldn't let her be trapped by words and feelings of the moment and said softly. "Meg you know it was over before I went to Seattle and I thank you for your sympathy but don't turn it into something its not. I betrayed you and myself and don't even deserve your friendship and I certainly don't want you to live something against your will and bring up the son of the man who kidnapped and seduced you …"

Listing to his words Meg nearly stamped her foot in pure frustration … she'd forgotten just how stubborn Ben could be and then squashed that feeling knowing it most probably kept him alive. Instead she huffed and butted in gently but firmly. "Its certainly not pity Ben … It shouldn't have happened to you again … but you got through it and kicked their asses and kept me and Benjy safe. Though I wished you'd woken us up rather than go back to the basement and possibly your death without saying goodbye."

Her huff and tone brought a slight smile to his lips, which went as he told her the truth. "He wouldn't have let you go this time Meg."

Realising he wasn't just referring to what might have happened today, but to the fact Derek's earlier plan had been to kidnapper her and was only stopped by Tess coming to town with Benjy Meg sighed suppressing a shiver and said softly. "I know. But it still shouldn't have happened to you."

"It was better than him taking you. I wouldn't have known where to look for you … for your body. I should thank Tess for that it didn't happen like that."

His words and tone hit a nerve making Meg cut in very angrily. "Don't you **dare** thank her for anything! **She **could have stopped all this instead **she** pretended Benjy was your son! **Her** lie that you slept with Maria at the Casita broke us up **and** I suspect Tim died because of her…**"**

"I'm sorry he died." Ben said softly apologising for the latter while beginning to take in the bit about the Casita … knowing he'd never let Maria any where near their very special place … their refuge from the storm … a place untainted by his history and where he'd always found his love for Meg renewed and the strength to carry on.

His soft words stopped Meg in her tracks with a jolt. She hadn't meant it all to come out like that, hadn't meant to say the last bit at all and knew by his tone and the fact he'd not turned round to face her, he'd been told about the murder and was already taking on guilt by association. Worst of all her words had proved to him what everyone else would assume and hold back and was another barrier for him to overcome. She took a breath and knowing she couldn't undo the damage and said truthfully and gently. "Not your fault Ben. I'm sorry Tim's dead but he chose his own path and his fate and I shouldn't make assumptions there's no hard evidence about who or why, he could have stumbled on something completely different or it could have been just a senseless killing."

Her mind jumped away from those thoughts to new ones and forgetting he might not understand the when or where voiced them. "That evening under South Pier when Casey and I commiserated about our betrayals he told me you would never have taken Maria there but I didn't believe him it had been all too real. I could smell her scent in air, see the clothes and sheets tossed aside, the used wine bottle and glasses … and had the feeling if I'd been a minute or two earlier I would have caught you in the act.

Later back at Surf Central I tossed and turned for hours … remembering how we found the Casita, your words about figurines and all it meant to us and the fact you did it there with her. In the end decided I to confront you about what you'd done and seeing your car outside The Deep went in … and found you with her … and all my worst fears were proved and Casey your best friend had been was wrong ….

"Meg stop it." Ben said softly … he could feel her pain as well as his own … knew the day and the place and his words could shatter the love they were finding now… they could do this later when they were on steady ground.

Again his words stopped her and she knew by their softness that her Ben was with her and wanted to protect her **but **she also knew everything needed to be out in the open if he was to tell her what Maria did to cut the ground from under his feet so much that he betrayed himself and everything he believed in. She immediately got her thoughts together and said firmly but softly. "No Ben, we need both stories out in the open so we can move on together and not keep walking around them. Till tonight I'd put that day and night in box and locked it away, but I told Ricardo as proof you didn't love me and he like Casey said you wouldn't have taken her there and certainly wouldn't have willingly had sex with her. Then he told me about her trying murder you and how you tried to protect me … us … that was an eye opener, and we agreed Tim had to have been a helper, he had a car and time to place things.

I'd seen you, Tess, Benjy and Maria chatting in the park, you then went off with Maria in the car and I got jealous. Had to take a dress of Maria's back to the house and heard Tess having a hush hush conversation with Benjy about you taking Maria to the Casita and decided to see if it was true. So that placed her in Sunset Beach and the drive there wasn't good the one back was even worse.

I realise now the dress could have been slipped in with my others deliberately and that would have been the trigger to set things off and as Ricardo said Tess could have seen me coming and set Benjy up then rang Tim to say it was on get things ready and hide his car. I also believe Tim broke Sara and Casey up that night as part of whatever game he … they were playing, so he wasn't the innocent or gullible man they might like to paint him now he's dead. What they did to me cut the ground from under my feet like nothing I've ever felt before.

If they can do that to me then the three of them or just the two women or just Maria could have set you up to make you do what you did at The Deep and break us up. They needed us apart. Ricardo said that knowing you it must have been devastating to have broken down your barriers ... left you feeling there was no hope at all for the future. Whatever it was Ben it was a lie. And I'm sorry the lie I saw lead me to our break up and I hope you will forgive me and know we can get over this together." then added softly. "Trust me."

Ben stood total still and closed his eyes trying hard to shut out everything … he could feel the pain rush through him knowing the repercussions of those lies … back then and now.

Meg saw his total stillness and started to walk towards him and so he could be reassured by her love for him asked gently. "Ben what is it?"

"**Don't **…**" **he commanded softly then even softer added. "I don't want to hurt you."

Meg stopped feeling the ripples of uncertainty run through her and then said softly. "It will always be between us if we don't talk now and I don't want that ... nor do you."

Ben took a breath and opened his eyes then nodded but couldn't turn to face her and said softly. "I had to fly out to a meeting and Maria wanted to go to Seattle so I gave her a lift … her flight was delayed so kept me company … not sure if she went or even intended to go. Don't know how close those two women were when you think of the situation. So they might have been dancing round each other all this time and I was dancing around them hoping to find out the truth while also protecting you and Benjy ... I had to stay for him because I thought he was my son."

He gave a gentle sigh and carried on. "The business meetings were tedious and boring, all I could think of was being with you and how I might be able to get things straight so we could actually be together. Things were really unsettled when I got back to Ocean Drive so that didn't help my mood at all and Maria saw this, turned on the charm and told me I should find you and talk things through. Totally confused and needing you I went to Surf Central and found a devastated Sara … I couldn't just leave her there alone … so I let her talk said some things back which seemed to calm her then helped her pack and delivered her to your parents' home. She was calm enough then to I wanted to see you and remind me where you go when troubled … the same place as I do … So with the storm finally breaking …" He couldn't go on knowing it would cut the ground from under her feet so much so they might not have anything left this time.

Ripples of ice ran down Meg's spine again as she connected the dots and knew what he'd seen and heard. Realised **she** had been the one who'd cut the ground from beneath his feet that left him adrift with no hope that night. Not Maria or the others … She had … add Maria's originally betrayal, the fact he'd done so much to protect them and hearing her words without knowing why would have been totally devastating especially as Casey was also there. Their embrace had been that of friends needing comfort but might have looked as lovers especially after her words. … So he'd seen soulmate and best friend together … so had no one for him to go to…

Part of her wanted to run from the room … pretend it never happened … pretend she'd listened to Casey's words and had put things right … But she was stronger now and stood firm and could only whisper a heart felt admission. "I'm so sorry I should never have said those things …"

Feeling her pain along with his own Ben cut in softly. "No don't … it was what you felt at the time. I could hear it in your voice and I saw your embrace. I was shattered and couldn't understand why you should feel that way … I should have confronted you both there and then instead of creeping away in the storm. I did consider the sea but had survived that once and you stopped me the next time and I couldn't risk you or Casey seeing me and I couldn't go back to Ocean Drive … so I went to The Deep to drown my sorrow in drink and possibly sort out what I should do.

As I made my way through the bottle and hours I went over everything we'd done together … good times and bad time and knew where I'd been mistaken in believing your friendship was love. I knew you weren't anything like Maria though our relationship seemed doomed like that one and I could understand why you chose Casey … was glad you had someone with you … And wondered why I survived the drowning and if any friendship I had was doomed. I also wondered why I was still thinking not an unconscious in drunken heap on the floor for the cleaners to find in morning so carried on drinking.

No idea what time it was when she walked in … full of concerns of how I hadn't come home etc etc … She didn't see or ignored the signs as she talked ... I tried to get rid of her … told her to leave or I'd throw her but she wouldn't go. She just kept coming back with words that meant nothing to me because I was drowning with no hope of rescue this time … Casey had the first time and you the last … and I didn't want her to rescue me. I wanted you and I couldn't have you … Some people might have said I saw red I don't remember anything after I put my hands on her shoulders to either throw her out the room or kill her … I wanted her gone … I wanted it all gone.

The next thing I knew I was on the sofa and she was beside her … she had nothing on but that damn throw thing and me half clothed with a hangover and no clue what happened. I couldn't believe I had done it … I felt dirty … disgusted for even touching her … and then you walked in. **Hell** I could hardly think … I could see your pain and I just wanted to explain … tell you it wasn't true … ask for forgiveness … but you'd seen it and you'd seen it so there would be no hope for us...

He gave a sigh wanting to wipe it all away … her pain and his and added. "Now we know it's all based on lies … could have been stopped if we'd talked to each other and I'd not thrown that punch at Casey when we all met. It wasn't your fault I can understand how you felt…" then whispered the truth he'd felt in the basement in Seattle. "I love you too much for that and always will."

With a tear running down her face Meg came to his side and gently put her hand on his arm expecting to be turned away until she heard last his whispered words. And felt his arm move so she could stand beside him so she could rest against his side in an half embrace they were so used to and felt that familiar deep rush within her and said softly still feeling so guilty. "That scene and words you heard you took to the basement with you. I should have trusted your love for me even if I didn't understand mine for you and believed Casey's words about you he'd known you longer than I had."

He could hear her guilt and could still feel his own and knew it would be a while before they would feel at ease about it and said softly. "They weren't our final words Meg, when I called round to explain I was going to Seattle you told me you weren't with Casey. On the flight I felt there might be some kind of hope for us, and I when I rang and heard you voice and you didn't slam it down on me I hoped we might be come friends again and I wouldn't push it without your say so.

Thinking about that I've got to apologies for that punch I gave Casey and ended our friendship … I was so jealous he had you and what we'd been through meant nothing. We'd been going through a rough patch and whoever set us up did it well. If you can forgive me for betraying everything I believed in and trust me not to hurt you we can start to put this behind us and begin again if that is what you wish."

Hearing the love in his voice Meg gently moved away but held onto his arm hoping to break the hold the window and darkening view seemed to have on him and said softly with real feeling. "I trust you Ben and I realised just before I came in that if my parents or Maria hadn't been at the house when you were going to tell me how much you really loved me. It would have been your secret about Maria and not a sexual act of love."

Feeling her move and listening to her words Ben's mind went back to that day just after Maria had come back into their lives and said. "Yes I would have, but seeing them I realised I couldn't add another barrier between you and your family or let you have the strain of keeping that secret. Your father was guarded after Derek's actions and now I guess he'll have even more reservations."

She heard the change in his tone and smiled then said. "It doesn't matter I want to be your wife, stand by you tonight and in the future regardless of what anyone might think or say. The three of us Ben."

Feeling totally grounded in reality now Ben turned away from the window following her gentle lead and looked at her properly … nothing shattered into darkness … instead his breathe was taken away by the rush of love and her beauty. … A beauty much deeper than the one of memory or imagination and with a smile said quietly. "I need to sit down."

Meg laughed and gently guided him to the chair by the table rather than the comfy chairs and then feeling the rush of concern seeing how pale and feeling that slight tremble in his arm added. "Are you all right?"

Sitting down and without letting go of her hand not wanting to take his eyes off her Ben said. "Yes, just life catching up with me and you look stunning … I've missed you so much."

Meg could see it in his eyes and as she reached over with her free hand and slid the ring box towards them and said gently. "I know and you are home now."

Hearing her say that settled his emotions slightly and he watched her as she opened the ring box and took one out, instead of reaching for the others Ben suddenly found the need to know what had happened and asked. "Was Casey all right about the top when Ricardo gave it him?"

Meg laughed and wondering why he should ask now answered him. "He doesn't know about it Ricardo brought me straight here and he can't give back because a cat had her litter in it. Casey's been looking for it, wanted to wash it tonight for special run in front of the really big boss tomorrow morning. Sara and I reckon he thinks if he's wearing it the newbies in team won't trip up. Ricardo might be able to tell him before we see them."

Ben shook his head at fate and reached out for the other rings saying. "Perhaps we should skip the reception then."

She looked at him and smiled rather glad for this diversion it settled her feelings and said gently. "He'll be fine once he understands everything and why you didn't wake us up so we could help you. Ricardo explained it and I read the note about me being the Queen of Hearts which sounds weird but nice."

With the ring still in one hand and holding his left hand she added. "You know Ricardo has a soft side to him he didn't like the idea of you wearing this ring straight from Derek's finger so he made a detour to the Mission and Father Brown washed it in holy water and blessed all the rings and will bless us if we wish it. But that's for later. Now I want to slip this ring on your finger as a sign of my fidelity now and forever." And she did, noting that he'd lost a little weight and his paleness was through lack of light rather than weakness of any kind and hoped that the sunshine he would see over the coming days would put that right.

Ben looked at the ring on his finger and the rings in his other hand and then taking Meg's left hand in his he glanced at her smiled then looked down at her hand and as he slipped her wedding ring on said. "With this ring I confirm my fidelity now and forever." Then he slipped the engagement ring on after it and looked at her adding. "In my dreams we managed to make up but then I woke and lost you till the next one … this time I know it's not a dream and I won't lose you. Thank you for being here."

Meg got up and put her hand on his shoulder to stop him getting up and when he looked at her she bent over and they kissed … as soft and gentle kiss … feeling that rush of love they always felt … as they broke apart she said softly. "Thank you for surviving."

The knock on the door and the words "It's Tyus and I'm coming in." made them smile … made them remember there were people to be face and time was short. Their real time together would be a little later and in private.

Tyus walked in and looked at the couple then smiled noting the rings on their fingers and said. "Good that means I won't have to face Ricardo with bad news. Just let me tell them you are coming … I take it you **are** coming?" he added realising he shouldn't take this pair for granted. It they decided to steal away he wouldn't blame them.

Ben smiled looked at Meg who nodded then back to Tyus and answered. "Yes and we will be staying at the hotel tonight thank you for the offer of earlier."

Tyus nodded then ducked outside for a second to tell the officer so he could pass the message on and then came back in and closed the door. As he walked towards the couple he said gently. "Meg I need a moment with Ben."

Meg took the hint and went into the lobby and started to do quick repairs, she saw her eyes were sparkling and she couldn't help her smile. In the back of her mind though she knew everyone would be relieved Ben was alive and they all would have a lot to get over not only Derek but Maria's deceit it went back so many years.

Tyus saw Ben's slight apprehension and reassured him quickly. "Just want to make sure you are okay with this as you are looking strained, which isn't surprising really but also happy. Everyone has turned up including the managers of The Deep and Java Web they will take the news back to the other staff this evening so they will know what's happened rather than hearing rumours. Don't suppose Don had much planned for his surprise evening off anyway and the Deep will be in action tomorrow night."

With the other side of reality settling in on him Ben nodded and let Tyus do his job and then watched Meg come back and smiled thinking she was looking even more beautiful than before and reckoned the smile he was seeing on her face and in her eyes reached not only into her heart but also her soul and hoped she saw his did as well.

Tyus stood back satisfied Ben was okay and looked at the pair of them smiling at each other and said softly. "Okay … heart failures all round when they see you two together .… Now **that** I can cope with."

Meg chuckled and Tyus looking at her rather than Ben and carried on seriously. "I know you been through this before, so I run through it quickly. Take things easy, he needs feeding and rests, a quiet night tonight, watch out for flashbacks … have there been any."

"I am here." Ben butted in quietly.

Tyus looked at him and said with a slight smile. "I know **but** you tend to say you are okay when you are not **and** after this morning's effort I'm not taking any chances. But in fact you seem fine." Then he turned back to Meg and added. "He might want to sleep sitting up just make sure it's not on the damn floor." Getting a card from his pocket he handed it to Meg saying. "Ring this number if you need help of any kind and any time." Then glancing at both of them said firmly. "Now flashbacks or losing yourself in that basement?"

Meg tucked to card in her handbag and said before Ben could comment. "I think he was lost when I came in but we've talked things through and will be okay and I'll ring you if I need to and we'll be in for check when ever you want one. Thank you for your care is Ricardo okay now he's seen a few people."

Seeing the nod of confirmation about the flashback from Ben and knowing not to push it Tyus said "He will be, especially now he knows you are coming and the Chief is fine with him carrying on working, though I've told him to rest in morning whether he will is a different matter. He's just as stubborn as Ben ... could be worse actually."

"Didn't know he had a soft side till tonight." Meg said remembering the support Ricardo gave her.

Tyus laughed and said. "Oh should have seen him face Derek it was classic hard cop Ricardo. Sorry Ben."

Ben gave a gentle snort of a laugh, glad it wasn't him on the receiving end and wished he could have seen it then said with feeling. "He always was a good cop and cared about people." then added in a lighter tone. "That's why little old ladies always used wait for his help crossing the road when he was on their beat. Guess we should move and face everyone I'll be back in a moment." He got up and went over to the lobby and hesitated slightly having to control a sudden rush of unease but it went and he went in to wash his face etc.

Once out of earshot Tyus said. "Glad to see his sense of humour still there. Don't try to have joint showers too soon we believe he was cuffed to the wall in the bathroom, the officers found a chain there and it makes sense he would have had to be restricted in some way."

Meg shivered and understood and said quietly. "Will I find out what happened in Seattle?"

Tyus thought for a moment knowing just how private a person Ben could be and said. "He might tell you most probably in brief rather than detail, he's got to tell either Seattle officers or Ricardo. Possibly tomorrow depends on what statement the Jailer makes and if he takes a deal offered by the DA. Just don't push the need to know and keep an eye on him make sure he doesn't do too much too soon or I'll have him back for a few days and he won't be happy."

She nodded and then watched Ben come back in and saw his nod that he was ready so picked up her shawl and bag then went over to him. She smiled at him wanting to reassure him it would be all right and got the same reassuring smile back and could feel a kick of satisfaction deep within her … they'd done it … they were together ... they were home…

Tyus gave a gentle cough knowing they should think about moving and saw the couple come back to earth and as they looked at him he said. "Friends first, food and privacy later."

Ben sighed and put his arm round Meg's shoulders and gentle guided her out the room letting Tyus lead the way. Then once in the corridor Mr and Mrs Ben Evans walked arm in arm feeling totally at one with each other and ready to face the world.

oxoxo

Well they made it so far ...

Hope it was all right and just in case you've forgotten any comments are welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

Lilly and Dani big thanks much for your reviews they helped me start this chapter.

My muse and I weren't too sure how to do this one so its been hard work and I hope it runs all right. I've tried to cover different aspects of the groups' concerned meeting at the function. They are coming from different directions and threading into one point and one time. When Mr Danes is speaking I've tried to elongate some words to get a feel of an accent I hope that works.

As always please review.

**Chapter 12**

The hotel car park was a hive of activity … cars coming, parking and going along with people getting out, walking, spotting and greeting friends or eyeing enemies as well as seeing what was being worn by others or just who was there. So it looked an accident waiting to happen but everyone was being careful in their own way, after all, no one wanted to miss this 'do' or be carted of to hospital or prang the car … **that** would be soo embarrassing **and** costly.

There were also of course the locals just watching from a distance and the innocent hotel guests back from a wonderful day looking forward to dinner and perhaps a restful evening. A few stopped and watched happily acknowledging this didn't happen every day where they came from so chatted to a guest or a passer-by to find out what it was all about. Others just carried on hoping their meals would not be delayed by this function, till they noted a tv crew was there and filming. That made them check they were presentable not too fraught if they got caught on camera or asked a question or two and knew a tv crew meant celebrities so this wasn't such a low key affair as they thought. And that being the case they started to speculate on just who it could be and if perhaps they could hang around and find out.

The tv presenter knew better and the person she really wanted to interview was out of reach so was doing her best to stay cheerful while doing the mundane. Questions she wanted answers to would remain unanswered as she'd already tried them on the dignitaries who might know but they'd stayed tight lipped and that meant she'd had to rerun the interviews before letting them go. Her only consolation was the day could've been worse … their boss had told them it was a fill in job as nothing exciting seemed to be breaking. So they'd treated it as a day off and came early to get shots of the town and that was when her day improved. They spotted the guest of honour being put in police outside his place The Deep and the day and story ran on from there.

She felt her luck was still holding, she'd just been invited inside for a statement so she might get the full story yet and from the buzz around the chaos of the day she knew this was not just another rich man coming unstuck he meant something to the town. Looking round for someone else to interview before she had to go in she spotted a happy couple coming her way. The lady though dressed in a very gaudy dress still looked good and she reckoned her viewers would like to see that even if the couple turned out to be rather boring not Mr and Mrs Average made good or making good…

oxoxo

With very mixed feelings Sara and Casey got out their taxi, thankful the driver had been on time and managed to find a safe place to put them down. None of them had realised just what a spectacle tonight was going to be and reckoned the day had added to it as well as the number of cars driving by. Having paid the fare Casey tucked the driver's card in his pocket so he could ring if a return trip was needed and walked round the car to take Sara by the arm and join the others going in and mentally decided on how to avoid the tv crew and a safe easy route to the entrance.

As soon as Sara was out the car she looked for familiar faces as well as sizing things up and was slightly surprised by her bubbly nervousness. She'd attended bigger functions than this during her internship but this one was affecting her differently, it felt more important than those and suddenly realised why. She wasn't just someone in a visiting group here she was part of it Sunset Sisters was an achievement and Casey was her partner. Also he wasn't just a lifeguard he had some standing in the organisation and was going to receive an honour, **and** this was her home town now. It was also dawning on her that Meg would not be waiting at the entrance as she'd half expected and she really **needed** to find out exactly what was going on. They discussed it in the taxi and decided the damned hooded top was the '**it** that wasn't there' but that made no sense at all or how Meg knew. Seeing a puzzled smile on the driver's face via the mirror they decided to leave the slightly heated discussion till they saw Meg and got the answers.

Some hope of that considering the number people still going in and they weren't the first to arrive. Even so she reckoned Meg would be a knock out and all she had to do was to look for the pile of men on the floor and jealous women looking on. With that thought she remembered her sister's elated tone and hoped all Ben wanted to do was to apologise for his past behaviour and that somehow Ricardo had knocked some sense into the man and was there see things put right nothing else ….

Feeling Casey take her arm and start to guide her she heard his quiet reassuring "Stop thinking and enjoy the parade." Which made her laugh and feel good, but then he spoilt it by adding. "**Move it** your parents have just parked their car." That a small shiver of love mixed with anxiety ran though her and as they tried to quicken their pace, and her thoughts started off again. … They needed Meg now not later. Lying to her Dad wasn't good he always found out and got mad, and she sort of understood why. They'd technically flown the nest and had made mistakes with men and friendships. Hers had been in papers etc but now she was safe with Casey and knew they loved each other. Meg on the other had no one having quite rightly chucked Tim then ran off to find Ben and all that entailed …

The call above the general noise of "**Sara, Casey hang on!**" broke into her thoughts and made them both turn round. They both smiled with relief realising it was their friends Vanessa and Michael and not the parents catching up with them.

After the boisterous greetings with complements on how the ladies looked as well as how large and grand this 'do' was the four walked slowly on. And as her friend was a reporter Sara launched her question expecting a full answer "So what's going on, the paper just gives the barest of details."

Vanessa laughed and admitted with a lot frustration in her tone. "**Haven't a clue!** Not a twitter about who's been arrested or what for, all my sources are keeping quiet or have hit the same brick wall I did. **But** rumour has it The Deep will be open tomorrow without a blemish to its name, **which** doesn't surprise me in the slightest. **And **something might be said tonight." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled adding. "Of course there will be Ben can't be **here** and say nothing, can he?"

Seeing the others smile she carried on with a huff. "Can't get any more about the police activity in Southern Avenue either … It was a lucky fluke the cameraman was on a cliff trying to get some photos of birds and failed, then happen to spot police activity on a deserted street in a deserted estate. Pity he only got longs shots of an ambulance being driven away and a herd of white suited police officers going in and out the house. He missed the important bits of who was in ambulance or in the police van. Reckon it had to do with the mystery female star in the hospital but that's dead as well…

Seeing Sara's shocked expression Vanessa realised she'd not used the best of words and quickly explained herself. "Not dead as in dead, but dead as in dead end. As in an extra security guard on the doors to the private wing to stop entrance and questions now he's gone and so has whoever was there. Been in had a look and as I know the two patients and they certainly aren't stars **or** capable of saying who was there either unfortunately. Nurses won't give and Tyus has been elusive but he wouldn't say anything anyway so dead end."

Then dramatically grabbing Michael's arm and leaning against him as they walked Vanessa added "**So** I'm packing the job in for the evening and let the others do it. Just be little old me out with my part-time lifeguard and therapist better half." and gave her boyfriend a brilliant smile before releasing him and turning her attention back to Sara and Casey saying totally seriously. "I thought Meg was coming with you or has she decided it was better to give this a miss. After all it is rather a no win situation for her all things considered."

Sara was giggling and Casey smiled at his friend's reaction to Vanessa's acting and banter and neither answered for moment as they shifted grouping and slowed even more because they were nearer the entrance. Then Casey answered "She's inside I hope." and having an idea turned his attention away from Vanessa adding. "Michael, I was wondering if you might be free to help in the morning. The Chief's boss is staying over and wants to watch the drill and I've got a lot of newcomers on their second day."

Vanessa assessed this news while Sara sighed with a smile remembering Casey's admission of nerves earlier. Michael gave an understanding laugh, knowing what his ex-working partner would be going through and no one wanted anyone looking over their shoulder let alone top brass when they were training newcomers.

As they stood back to let a very over dressed couple go in ahead of them Michael said. "I'm giving two therapy sessions mid afternoon onwards so the morning is clear. I'll be your second set of eyes and call at seven then we can set things up before anyone comes. Is Jack still helping out?"

With huge relief Casey said. "Thank you, yes he is so he can help explain things the watchers….

As the two men carried on talking, Vanessa and Sara slipped in behind them so they could chat while they walked into the crowded foyer, and Vanessa asked. "What do Casey mean you **hope **Meg is inside?"

Sara sighed she'd thought her friend might not have picked up on that but as she had said. "Ricardo picked her up earlier and she said she would meet us here."

Vanessa smiled her eyes bright as her reporter's brain tick over what had not been said and exclaimed with interest. "Now **that** sound's interesting ... Ricardo as a taxi driver on his first day back to work and **she's** seeing Ben before the do tonight … **nice one!**"

Looking around the foyer hoping to spot her sister Sara huffed hearing that tone and the fact her friend had hit the nail on head and she'd only said a few words. "You are **not** working this evening and anyway it was happy news and not a detective picking up someone under arrest type thing."

Delighted she guessed right Vanessa chuckled, and looking around to see which way to go said quietly. "So you're trying to find out what's happened before your parents turn up and see she's not with you."

"**Yeah** about right." Sara answered as they were now in a slow milling movement that seemed to be inching its way nearer to the function room and heard Vanessa's soft whisper in her ear. "So **not** going to happen girl."

Sara definitely knew that when what seemed to be a split second later she heard her father say close to her on the other side. "Where's Meg, Sara. We didn't see her arrive with you."

She often wondered how her father did that … see everything in this chaos and move so damn quickly. She was **so** sure they'd made it inside and had disappeared amongst all the other people or that they might have found or even just seen Meg by now. … Nope no such luck and came to the conclusion it was years of practice looking after the farm and knew they were sunk. She couldn't lie outright and have a scene here that wouldn't help Meg at all, so turning to her father she said. "Meg said she would meet us here. Ricardo gave her a lift in a little earlier." And hoped he wouldn't take it any further.

Knowing that wasn't all of it by his daughter's tone Hank made sure Joan was safely beside him and huffed not too quietly. "Knew she shouldn't have said she would come ... its just asking for trouble."

"**Dad** she's representing Sunset Sisters **and** supporting Casey and the other Lifeguards so of course she should come." Sara replied quickly knowing exactly what her father was insinuating, and after moving to one side into a space so they could stop and talk she carried on. "In any case you're one of the people who backed this idea about thanking Ben for his past work in the town **and** as I understand it he's always ducked out before saying others deserved it more than he did."

Hank knew that was true and this was becoming a 'them and us' issue with his youngest jumping to Meg's defence too quickly as far as he was concerned. And that meant something else was going on, something he would not be happy about. He didn't want that type of discussion here and answered a little heatedly. "**Well** he didn't have his wife or son then, **now **he has **and** this town should recognise **that** fact as well as what he's done here in the past. Believe it or not we are not the only family he's helped Sara." And not wanting to carry on or entice his daughter to carry on he looked around and across the crowd now they could stand still and spotted one person who could answer the question and said. "Ricardo and Gabi are on the far side; Dr Robinson seems to be leaving them so let's go across and see what they say shall we. Can't see Ben and Maria or Meg around so lets hope there's no more trouble."

Not waiting for an answer and knowing they would follow him, Hank moved off towards his target realising it would not be a quick job getting right across this lot. No one seemed to want to go into the function room and find their seats as they did last year … no they were all milling around here giving the usual greetings and or compliments as well as asking that one question and getting the same answer … that no one knew anything more than the papers did.

He in turn acknowledged greetings and answered questions wondering why nearly everyone seemed to think **he** should know what was or had been going on today. He didn't have Ben's ear as it were on such matters and certainly not this quick … had they all forgotten the rumours about Meg and Ben as well as their separation. Or was it because Benjy was at the Shock Wave a lot with one or both parents or nanny in tow so a connection was assumed and had to admit he liked the quiet kid so didn't mind it. He'd also noticed the boy seemed to be happier with Dad than the women together or separate, add that to the rumours of his daughter sort of stalking Ben he'd been worried it would be a case Meg, Ben and Benjy running off together. He wasn't a fool he knew nothing was set in stone and his daughter could be headstrong … her coming here after dumping Tim on her wedding day proved that. He admitted she was right to do it but too fly off like that was a bit much and then she fell in love with Ben and it was love in past tense now she **had** to see and accept that. He'd hoped running Sunset Sisters with Sara would give her the challenge she needed to get over it all and stay rather than find another flight of fancy…. .

In his wake Joan, Sara and Vanessa swapped compliments, and the glitter on show, then much to Casey's consternation Sara quickly brought her mother up to date about the early evening and the hunt for the top. Joan smiled and made all the right comments then added that this meeting now might be better done in foyer and perhaps he and Michael should be ready to guide her husband down the corridor or out if the need arose.

Looking round to see how they might accomplish that Casey and Michael spotted a huddle to one side. Both realised it contained the managers of The Deep, Java Web, the tv presenter they'd avoid as well as a couple of newspaper reporters and were being joined by the Police Chief and the Mayor. So speculated with the feeling of anticipation that Vanessa was right a statement would be made soon because these people had not been originally invited.

oxoxo

With his back to the entrance and the milling guests Ricardo watched Tyus stride purposely down the corridor worried things would not go as he … they'd hoped. And knew he was feeling the pressure, fully realising just how many people he would be facing with the truth tonight as the foyer was getting crowded. Feeling Gabi rest her head against his shoulder he acknowledged its comfort by putting his arm round her waist this time while his mind flashed back to earlier. When her head had been snuggled into his shoulder and her body was shuddering as she tried to suppress her giggles while they walked away from their Chief, the mayor and Mr Danes. And guiding her he'd said quietly suppressing his own desire to laugh. "Gabi you're not helping." Only to hear an escaped giggle as she came away from protection of his shoulder and he saw her bright eyes and heard her words. "Sorry but neither was our Chief."

Hell, he knew that was **so** true and was sure he'd seen an evil glint in the man's eye. As bidden they'd joined the group just in time to hear Mr Danes proclaim to the others "Geee I wanta hug the booy for that … When that man inspected my place recently I soo wanteed to do that meeself my hands itched."

Hearing and seeing the man brought a confused image to Ricardo's mind … that tone and accent coming out of Ben's mouth that morning … it was so wrong … and slightly funny. But he managed to be the controlled detective waiting to report. But it hadn't ended then no it was his Chief's immediate straight faced comeback of "It's really Derek you should hug, after all he's the one who did it." that nearly had him on the floor in fits laughter and condemned to a week of shredding old documents as penance. …

He had to buckle down feeling Gabi fidget beside him and seeing Mr Danes' look of horror and heard the man's immediate quiet exclamation of "Noooo weey that man's a meenace. **But** my good woman and I will have words with thee Health Chief whooos juest come in. Glaaad you helped Ben Ricardo, always kneew you were good officeer." Luckily Mrs Danes came and claimed him back so he couldn't say anything else.

Feeling Gabi snuggle closer her body shuddering he knew she was very close to losing her battle with the giggles and if she lost so would he... big time. But with a hug effort he just managed to confirm that Meg had arrived and they might have to consider a no answer from her. But the Chief and Mayor didn't stay they were going to rescue the Health Chief as Mr Danes wasn't the only one going to have words. …

The call "**Ricardo**" stopped his thoughts and he turned towards it seeing his brother two strides away and went into a brotherly hug as they met. Feeling better for seeing him Ricardo separated from Antonio and let him acknowledge Gabi then thinking it was just a quick pop in and possible trouble asked. "Benjy with Zach."

Sensing his brother's nerves and noticing no one was too close Antonio answered. "Yes and he knows he'll be with me in the morning and I'll explain things then. Knows his parents are in trouble but he will be able to see them but not who they are, I thought it better that way rather than splitting the information and expecting him to sleep on it. I've reassured him that nothing of his was lost in the robbery and no one was hurt, I've got a note of a few things I need to pick up from the Ocean Drive later. We had no trouble with him and the toy car is staying at the Mission."

As Ricardo nodded he couldn't help wondering if the Fathers and Sisters were playing with it now and then admitted. "I assumed you'd be with Mama as she's not taken this at all well and didn't want me around."

Antonio put a hand on his brother's shoulder hearing the hurt in tone and said quietly. "She's with friends and she wants me to be with you as do I, we are a family and you did the right thing. She says she's sorry for what she said earlier and wants you and Gabi to come and see her if there is time tonight if not then at your convenience."

Remembering earlier Ricardo huffed quietly. "Not if she's going to blame any of this on Gabi."

Understanding his brother's attitude because their mother hadn't hidden what was said or the hurt she might have caused through her own shock and pain, reassured him. "No she's not and she understands that you might be too hurt or cross to come. But she really needs you both … this time."

Knowing how Carmen felt about her Gabi said quietly. "I'll come and it's all right Ricardo I understand her pain and yours and that you want to protect me. We will sort it all out together as Antonio says we are a family."

Ricardo nodded as he was getting a message over his earpiece which he knew his boss would be getting as well. But before he could explain what it was or his sigh of relief at both sets of words they were interrupted by the slightly frustrated male call of. "**There you are Ricardo!**"

They turned to see Bette and AJ joining them and Gabi was immediately smothered in a hug from Bette while AJ carried on quieter than before. "Just come down from the Lib suite thought Ben and Maria might want to come in as a group considering what's been happening today …"

With a knowing smile Bette butted in. "And get the **real** story as **no one** is talking. But they weren't there in fact it looks as though only the staff have been there. I know the house is still a crime scene but surely they can take some clothes and kiddie things for Benjy. And it seems a long time to keep it sealed after all it was **just** a robbery and according to the paper arrests have been made." Then she sighed ending with regret. "If only I'd been at home earlier or even when Maria came back things might have been different."

Knowing what that smile meant and she would have spotted certain people Ricardo ignored what he wanted to and said. "Ben and his wife are in the guest room along the corridor and I've just had word they will be with us in moment. You're right there will be a statement before the meal that's why the managers and other reporters are here." Not wanting any more questions from her he then turned his attention to AJ saying. "I didn't realise you had key to the suite, thanks for letting them have it at such short notice by the way."

AJ gave a slight laugh as he admitted. "Well I don't usually use it when people are around but I do like to double check after guests leave just to make nothing important is left behind its so easily done. Ben's still part of Liberty Corp even if it is less than before so we should help them and they will be protected by manager as well. We had to pass the suite to come down so thought we'd pop in to give support I certainly will not interfere with their privacy while they are here. You didn't specify a time limit, I assume it's only till the house is cleaned and put straight so sometime tomorrow that is unless of course your lads found a body and are not telling."

Ricardo laughed at the fact Bette's curiosity was rubbing off on AJ and felt a little of the tension ease knowing now he wouldn't be alone in all this and said. "No body I assure you, but it may be several days before anything is decided there's been a lot going on today so man power has been stretched to the limit. I hope that's not going be a problem." Silently he knew Ben would never go back to Ocean Drive and would need a roof over their heads for Christmas at least but that could be dealt later rather than tonight.

Now he understood the delay AJ thought back and said. "No we've got a guest booked in just before New Year no doubt they will be back in Ocean Drive by then. I'll check with Ben tomorrow rather than tonight he's had enough to think about. I see the Mayor is trying to get people to move so we'll drift in." and started to walk away but stopped to avoid the group who were just joining them.

As he arrived at his goal at last Hank greeted AJ and Bette with a nod and then exclaimed quietly. "Where is Meggie Ricardo."

It was followed immediately by Sara's sharp "**Dad!** Don't you **dare** call her that tonight! She's Meg an adult and business woman with a mind of her own not Maggie your little daughter."

Hank snapped back. "Not now Sara. Well Ricardo she went with you to see Ben I understand. I know you've been isolated and I'm glad you're fully recovered and back at work **but** in view of rumours that have been going round was it wise to have her see Ben just before this do?"

"Dad those rumours are lies Casey and I saw what happened the last time and Meg was not guilty." Sara butted in just before Hank had finished.

He turned to his daughter and said firmly but quietly. "**Sara** I do know that rumours are just rumours and need facts to back them up. But something sets them off. **Now **can we find out what **actually** happened **before** you get on your high horse?" Seeing his daughter was suitably stopped he turned to Ricardo and added. "**Well**"

Ricardo took several paces back, not out fear of Hank as his tone wasn't really threatening but the need to give them some space from the milling crowd they were on the edge of. And noticed AJ and Bette had tagged on to the group now so keeping his voice low hoping this would remain sort of private said. "They needed to talk and as I was passing Surf Central so I said I would pick her up we had to rush off because of lack of time."

"His wife is with them?" Hank asked fearing them being seen together would just add more fuel to the rumours.

Without looking at Antonio or Gabi Ricardo answered. "Yes his wife is with him and I think the Mayor is trying to get everyone to go in to the function room." Hoping everyone there would take the hint.

The group shifted very slightly looking around and agreed with Bette's gentle "Don't think anyone will move till they actually come." And wondering if the missing person was with the expected group she touched Antonio's arm and asked. "Where's your mother."

Before Antonio could answer Ricardo said. "She's had some bad news and will not be coming. And Antonio, Gabi and I will not be staying for the meal as she needs us."

Totally surprised Bette said softly, "That's a shame." And tried to work out what type of bad news that could be as she was sure there were no other relations and added. "She's not ill is she?"

AJ butted in gently. "Enough."

Ricardo knew her concern was real as she and his mother knew each other and immediately said. "No she's not ill and nor is any of the rest of the family." Then wanting to end the conversation added "Casey can I have word?" And took a step aside hoping the others would take the hint they needed it together and in some privacy.

Reckoning it **had** to do with Meg; Hank decided to take a step closer rather than away from the two men and got a sharp "**Hank**" from Joan, which just stopped him where he was. And that was fine with him he was within hearing distance and no one else was really willing to give space anyway so it didn't look too bad. He also knew if it was **really** private Ricardo would have used his police charm and taken Casey away from them.

Casey was hemmed in by Vanessa and Michael and making a guess said. "About the missing top."

Ricardo sighed knowing this was just like before no one did what he wanted them to do … the managers had asked awkward questions when told to bring a list of staff and contact number or places for tonight, then Meg and now this lot wouldn't move away. He wasn't going to pull rank that would be worse and hoped Casey would stay astute as he seemed to be at the moment and said. "Yes we found a black hooded top with your name tag on it earlier late this afternoon."

Puzzled and no really believing that someone **had **actually broken in for it, but knowing Ricardo was in an awkward position Casey said cautiously. "I've only got two one is in a cupboard in the spare room at the top of the house and the other is missing. It's the better of the two so used more often. Where was it found and can I have it back."

Everyone was intrigued, it wasn't only the subject it was the fact these were obviously dancing around something much bigger or deeper than they were trying to make out.

Still keeping his tone neutral glad Casey understood Ricardo gave him the bad news. "Unfortunately not, a cat had her kittens in it so they and it are at the cattery now; it was found in one of the gardens in Southern Avenue."

An explosive "Oh What Type!" from a bright eyed Sara drew the group's attention away from the where the top was found or so Ricardo hoped and answered her. "Tortoiseshell and there are four kittens two of each several hours old."

Casey's sharp common sense "No you can't you're not home to …" stopped as he looked past the others and down the corridor where a group were coming into view. His mind was also ticking back though why someone would want to take the top and leave it in Southern Avenue; a deserted estate … Vanessa had said an ambulance and police raid. …. He could see the threesome coming closer and if he wasn't mistaken Ben had just slipped his hand out of Meg's and Meg looked serious but radiant. Also Maria wasn't there but Tyus was. And Tyus was a doctor and a shiver ran down his spine and he looked at Ricardo who was now looking where he'd been and looked relieved …

Everyone else in group had noticed the lack of finished sentence and change of attention so started to look in that direction as well but some couldn't see completely but heard from others in the larger group nearby say it was the guest of honour so shifted a bit to get a view.

Regardless of all this Antonio silently left the group wanting to greet the newcomers before everyone else, and hope the others would join the bigger crowd of guests who were now consciously or unconsciously gravitating towards the function room.

From where he now stood Hank saw Tyus then Meg noted she looked stunning and serious and was walking beside Ben and someone was missing so said. "I thought you said he was with his wife Ricardo. Maria's not there."

Seeing his brother leave and hearing those words Ricardo suddenly felt totally alone in the crowded room. This was the start of aftermath of what had happened and he didn't want to face the anger of it, but knowing he couldn't just walk away in silence said. "She's with him Hank **and** it's **her** choice he's not forced her to stay. Maria's in jail she divorced him using Derek while she was in Seattle. Excuse me I need to be with my family." and left the shocked group without looking at them. As he walked he realised this aloneness was what Ben had felt for all the years he'd guarded his secret, **and** if he'd lost Ben today he would never have forgiven himself.

Back with the group Gabi heard and felt Ricardo's pain while listening to the hisses of shocked surprise and said quietly. "Join the others and hear the story. I need to be with Ricardo."

Casey's quiet "But Ben took the hooded top so why did they need to rescue him from the kidnappers." stopped her.

Seeing he understood some of it she said quickly. "He escaped and the set traps then went back to Southern Avenue to make sure they wouldn't take Benjy, Meg or anyone else he cared for as hostages should thing have gone wrong. Luckily it didn't, now excuse me Ricardo needs me he was the one who brought his sister in." And left the group at a quick walk wanting to give her husband the support he needed.

The remaining group looked at each other, stunned but were silently putting things together till Hank with a hint of resignation that nothing was ever straight forward where a certain man was concerned said. "**Right** lets go in and see who and how long he was kidnapped for this time." And lead the group towards the room while still keeping eye on what was happening regarding Meg just in case she should need him… them.

oxoxo

Walking along the corridor Ben and Meg heard Tyus quiet but frustrated "Damn they've not gone in."

Ben gave Meg's hand a slight squeeze before letting it go realising that going in holding hands would cause a bigger stir than them turning up together with Tyus as chaperon and none of them wanted that. They'd expected to just join the last people going into the room and quietly make their way to the front and the Mayor and the Police Chief then let them do the explanations. Let everything stay in room and not run riot round the foyer and spread through to the other guests in the hotel and get blown up out of proportion. He'd wanted it to come out quietly friends knowing first, tv and papers in morning so the truth would stay stable.

Seeing Antonio leave the group he hoped the others would stay and gravitated towards the room or Meg would ward off her father who was obviously having words with Ricardo. He also spotted the Police Chief and Mayor were working there way over as they were trying to usher the guests into the room so it might still work.

As Antonio passed Tyus who was ready to stop anyone else get to his group, the doctor said quietly. "Be careful he's got bruised ribs." When he'd glanced round at the couple a bit earlier to answer a question he'd noticed Ben was holding himself slightly stiffly and knew those bruises as well as tension of the day were catching up with his patient and hoped they could keep it to a quick word or two and out even though he knew Ben wanted to be there for Ricardo and Antonio.

Hearing the advice Antonio nodded and was ready just to shake hands with Ben but as he grew close enough to turn and walk back into the foyer and to function room he found he wanted to hug the man … reassure himself that things were actually all right … even if it felt like a nightmare … and did so.

It was a brief hug wanted, needed by both men and as they broke Ben said. "I'm sorry it happened, I hope Carmen is coping though I know she'll be distraught. How's Benjy." His mind was racing sorting it all out wanting to do it right for all of them, and feeling the atmosphere in the foyer before they got there.

Antonio nodded accepting the full meaning behind the words and as they started to walk again said. "So am I and she will be eventually. Benjy's fine he's with Zach and his mother I'm picking him in the morning and explaining everything then and we'll see what happens. He knows his parents are being questioned about what's been going on but not who they are that question never came up."

Ben glanced at Meg so she could give her views on the matter. Knowing a full discussion wasn't needed now Meg nodded and smiled so Ben would know she would go long with his decision whatever it was.

Understanding her nod Ben smiled his thanks and then turned back to Antonio saying. "Thank you for doing this I know it won't be easy, if he's willing to see us bring him over to hotel, if not ring us and we'll discuss the next move. It's going to be so confusing and upsetting for him we can't second guess his reaction."

Antonio nodded as Tyus said. "Call me if needs be and don't make plans for a too early call Ben needs his rest especially after it all catches with him. And I suggest you see if Zach's mother is willing to have Benjy for another sleepover tomorrow a break at night would be a very good idea."

They'd all heard Ben's gentle huffy sigh … but they all knew the doctor's words were true and that nights were going to be difficult, they had been after the last time and this time was longer and just as traumatic and Ben could get flash back to either as he settled down … they all could get those as they all had a lot to accept.

Just hearing that sigh made Antonio smile and feel some of the hurt/guilt and tension ease, his friend was okay and said. "She's already offered and I said we might take her up on it. After that she's working and a friend will look after Zach and then his father will pick him up for a day. So Benjy could stay at the Mission if need be he likes it there..." Then he stood aside with Tyus because Ricardo and Gabi joined them and they were nearly entering the function room.

No one else would be joining that little group as the Police Chief and the Mayor were now a moving shield and had been joined by Tyus who quietly updated them. The guests of course more willing to go into the room and some found their places while others just milled near the gangway to the speakers table. They were speculating that this weird day just got weirder the Torres brothers were greeting Ben like a long lost brother and Maria wasn't there Meg was and she looked radiantly stunning but not gloating.

There was only one slight problem at the entrance of the room just after the final group entered and the doors were being closed. The tv cameraman had tried to sneak in with camera but was spotted and turned away by the Manager, there was only one cameraman and he had his orders and would carry them out quietly. The Manager settled down standing by the doors knowing there was another member of staff on the other side to make sure any latecomers would have to wait until the meal was served.

oxoxo

Still in his dark mood Ricardo felt Gabi's hand slip into his as she caught him up and suddenly realised he wasn't alone and Ben hadn't been either. He'd trusted in the friendships made from before the storm and after as well as his brothers in law and so could he and let the warmth of Gabi's love strengthen him. He … They would cope with this and move on into the future and slowed as he passed his brother and faced Ben and Meg.

For a brief moment the two men stood and looked at each other and Gabi slipped her hand out of Ricardo's and went over to Meg and gave her a smile then hug of pure delight, which was returned. The smile and hug really brought it home to Meg … she'd got her soulmate beside her and her family and friends would understand and help them.

As the two girls hugged Ben took a step forward then with true feeling said to Ricardo. "Thank you for everything and helping Meg tonight. We will do this together as a family."

And with that they hugged as brothers understanding the past and welcoming a new future and when they broke Ricardo knowing Ben needed to be brought up to date said quietly. "Thank you. Maria knows they got her over the attempted murder both lots of writing have been confirmed as hers and as one was recent she can't hide behind lost memory anymore. The DA and other detective will discuss the rest in morning."

Ben nodded feeling relieved it could be over and knew it was so difficult for Ricardo and Antonio they were both losing their sister for second time. Feeling the buzz of speculation and anticipation as they entered the room he knew he wanted to take back his life as he had first time at the Richard's family party and turned to Ricardo saying. "They need to know it all but not with us here on show." and made his way over to the Mayor who was heading for the main table.

On his way Ben fleetingly caught many familiar faces including Olivia's and felt a twinge of sadness that Gregory wasn't with them, knowing the man would have loved the twist of the story. Their own friendship had been guarded both being ruthless businessmen and spotted the man sitting with the group and wondered who he was. Then he saw Annie who seemed to be with a man he thought he knew but couldn't bring name or where to mind and caught up with the Mayor and the Police Chief. Knowing he'd lost Meg on the way and hoping she would join him said. "Thank you for what you did this morning. Can I set things out then leave you and the Police Chief to explain about Maria and the storm Ricardo and Antonio don't need to hear it all again."

The Mayor smiled thinking back to that morning and said. "Glad I could help even if I didn't know what was going on. The press will have a brief statement about a sting and rescue operation which we want them to keep to."

The Police Chief joined in saying. "Technically the only thing you mucked up was the kidnapping bit in Southern Avenue but as he chained you there earlier the first part of still counts. So go ahead say what you feel is right and we'll fill in the missing parts later and get them to keep to statement. Tyus says it's a quick word and go for you so the others can go out with you and by doing that everyone will know you are standing together. Nice to see you are safe and remember this evening was set up to honour you, you're the one who's helped us in past and on into future."

Ben nodded understanding what was meant and felt Meg stand beside him, making sure Ricardo and Antonio were close they all moved over to the table where the mike, trophies and cheques were and he knew someone else would do that for him later and waited.

Seeing the group were ready the Mayor announced. "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to this special evening where we honour businesses new and old and Lifeguards who keep our shores safe for everyone. You'll have noticed we have other guests and the doors have been closed I ask that this privacy be respected now and in future. As you know we usually honour someone who has helped this town in the past and will do in the future and we've asked Ben Evans to hold this honour this year. Usually the guest would speak after the meal and hand out cheques and trophies, unfortunately he and his party will be unable to stay and do this so he's asked to say a few words to you now. So I give you Mr Ben Evans."

With a very quiet buzz going round the room Ben stepped up to the mike and looked round the room feeling rather humbled and slightly over whelmed … these were his business associates and business friends and felt Meg beside him and knew the strength she gave him and started. "Thank you for the honour. You say I've helped you the truth jt is you, your families, friends, colleagues and the citizens of the town who have helped me. You have all allowed me to stay and put my roots down and count this town as my home a place where I would like to bring up my family. You have all seen me through happy and troubled times and been there for me by just going through your everyday business. I'm hoping that this time will be no different and you all will put aside the guilt you will feel for the past months and give your full support to the families concerned and will help a young child grow up without guilt.

Looking across at the group who'd been invited in by the Police Chief he added. "Though you will hear the story behind the police statement I ask you to keep to it and give us the privacy we need. I would also like to thank my staff at The Deep for their support and reassure everyone its okay to eat there and apologise for the fuss today."

There was quiet murmuring of support from everyone and he turned his attention to the table where the Health Chief was sitting and feeling he could connect with the man said. "I really thought he'd go straight to you and you and my twin would just quietly see things through till Ricardo or someone arrested him and freed me. I guess things got on top of him as they all came so close together and I apologise for that."

There was a louder buzz of mutterings as peopled started to add things up, even a few started to feel guilty as the twin was mentioned. And seeing the Health Chief smile then give a slight nod of acceptance of the apology the buzz died and peopled settled wanting to hear what would come next.

Ben looked round the room seeing their expressions and carried on. "The guilt about my brother taking my place and you not noticing must be accepted and put aside if we really are the close family town I've come to call my own. I bumped into twin in Seattle in September and he kept me there till sometime yesterday when I was brought back to a house in Southern Avenue.

I believe what I did this morning was only way to keep the ones I love safe, I couldn't risk being mistaken for my twin or the wrong people informed I was free. So unknown to everyone I escaped and put in place the traps you've heard about so the guilty would be caught and my twin's plan stopped. And then returned to the basement of Southern Avenue so that no one else would be taken hostage should thing have gone wrong.

My luck held I had not been missed so I settled down and waited to be rescued. For all those months in Seattle and especially this morning I knew there was one man I could trust to find out truth today or in the coming days if things went wrong. I didn't know if Ricardo was still working but I did know he would not get rid of his phone or leave a puzzle unanswered. Knowing a phone call wouldn't do I managed to text him a cryptic message as to who was who and knew that would give him the hard evidence he would need to find out the truth whether I survived or not. If by chance his phone hadn't been on then I would gone to his brother Antonio knowing he too would not leave a puzzle unanswered."

He turned and looked at Ricardo and said. "Thank you for proving me right and I know everyone here respects you and will feel safer knowing you are looking after us all again."

Then he turned back to the people in front him seeing many though shocked and puzzled nodded in agreement of that point and carried on. "The upshot of the chaos that surrounded The Deep, Ocean Drive and Southern Avenue today is that my twin Derek, his wife Tess who posed as the Nanny, Maria Evans and the jailer who kept me in Seattle and Southern Avenue have been arrested for various crimes. **And** yes both Ricardo and Tyus Robinson who freed me have told me off, apparently if they'd been delayed my short stay in the hospital this afternoon could have turned into a much a longer one."

Ben let the ripple of quiet comment die down then added. "As adults we make choices … **our** own choices and when Maria was in Seattle during the years after the storm with my twin's help she divorced me **and** I've been told that divorce stands. **So** I'm very pleased to introduce to you all to my wife Meg Evans."

Meg linked her arm though his and smiled at the clapping that started up and his smile as he glanced at her. When Ben looked back at the guests and raised his free hand there was complete silence, everyone knew there was more and let him carry on. "As I said we as adult make our **own** choices as children we relied on adults to guide us and make our choices for us. Through all this there is a child who will have to come to terms with who his parents actually are and what they done as well as understanding he has a new family to live with. I'm hoping as you've accepted me for the person I am you will accept him into the family of Sunset Beach as the individual he is. His name is Benjy Evans and his parents are Derek and Tess and if he accepts Meg and I then we will bring him up here as our nephew and that is why I ask all of you to know the truth but keep the story to the bare facts and the police statement.

I know you will understand that Ricardo and Antonio need to be with Carmen and that this has been a hug shock to them all and you will support them, trust them as you have in the past. My wife and I will leave you as Tyus has advised me to rest and I admit being here feels strange to me. I hope you will enjoy the evening as it was by showing your support to each other as you usually do and that when we see each other again we can talk to each other without the guilt of the past. Thank you."

With that Ben stepped back and for a brief moment as everyone finished taking what they'd been told there was silence then they clapped their approval and support.

The Mayor spoke into the mike hoping someone would hear. "Thank you Ben. Let the group through please."

It was a slow walk out the room, the clapping stopped but the mummer of words came and went and the guests nearest the pathway out stopped Antonio, Ricardo and Gabi to give words of support for them and Carmen. Ben and Meg tried to keep close but were also stopped and Ben was pulled into a gentle but firm hug by Casey, who was nearly overwhelmed by it all.

When they broke it Ben feeling the effects of everything catching up with him and the fact Casey was there with him not against him said. "I'm sorry I broke our friendship the way I did. I was jealous and angry that you two had slipped into such a comfortable relationship overnight as well as feeling guilty about what I did. I hope I can make that up as well as you losing that top."

Casey was puzzled by the first bit but put things together and whispered. "You saw us … South Pier … that must have hurt. But we were only friends consoling each other. I'm sorry you saw it."

"I know and what Meg saw was lies. We've talked about it. Thank you being there for her."

Seeing his friend up close and noticing the changes Casey said. "We'll talk later you need to rest. I'm glad you are safe and we can be friends I've missed that a lot." And started to guide his friend towards the door trying making sure no one pushed them or got too close.

Seeing Casey hug Ben and knowing he couldn't get near the man Hank put his hand on his daughter's arm and said. "Meg."

Knowing Ben would be safe with Casey Meg turned to her father and was surprised to see him smiling and waited for his words.

Seeing her slightly puzzled expression Hank carried on. "We would like to help with Benjy, he knows us so that might help him. Come round to the Shock Wave or home sometime tomorrow or just phone us."

Not expecting that at all Meg hugged him and said "Thank you. I thought you'd object."

As he realised his daughter Hank smiled and admitted. "I object to you going after something you couldn't have, of not listening to your true self as you've obviously have done tonight. On your wedding day as we stood together before we went into the chapel I could see you loved him deeply and you knew it heart and soul. That is what was missing in the months after and that is why I believed what I did. Tonight I see that deep love in your eyes, smile and being and he matches it. I know there is more to this story but Ben is right the guilt we feel about what happened must be accepted and put aside if we are to move on. We will do that and being kidnapped again and for four months will be a lot to get over so you know where we are if you need help."

Meg nodded feeling elated and hugged her mother and heard her sister's excited. "We'll bring a change of clothes over as soon as possible."

She laughed and answered her sister as they hugged quickly. "Thank you but I don't want you to forgo this evening so enjoy yourselves and leave the bag at the desk they will bring it up to us. I don't want him disturbed if he's asleep."

Sara chuckled and the group moved back slightly so Meg could join her husband and then started to find their table talking amongst themselves and to others as they did so.

Bette neatly avoided Casey's arm and slipped in beside Ben and taking his arm she said quietly. "They took everything away from so you did the same to them, was that all she did to you."

Ben looked at her knowing what that would sound like if she printed it and feeling Meg come beside him and knowing Bette wouldn't take offence said softly. "I'd rather you told of trust and love than the lies, deceit and any vengeance served or received. She's being charged with attempted murder on the day of the storm using drugs not the boating accident I found that out a few days later and I did try to save her in the storm because I did love her."

Bette felt a shudder run through her as she realised he'd been the victim and had kept that secret all these years and seeing Meg looking so happy and knowing Ben was safe she nodded and said. "I know and I will ... your trust in Ricardo and your love for Meg and Benjy. I'll see Carmen and make sure she's okay don't worry." And using her favourite phrase for him added softly. "Take care Prince of Darkness." Then gave him a brief kiss on the cheek and turned to Meg and said in a lighter tone. "I bet you're your glad you won't have to face another wedding." At Meg's smile and slight not she went on. "You look radiant and I hope someone has taken a photo of you both or just you would be good. I must go or they will lock me out." And she left them to get back in the room to hear the rest of the story.

The main manger of The Deep heard the brief exchange and followed them wanting to reassure Ben and said as Bette left. "I'm sorry this all happened and that he was so much like you, we were never in danger today because we knew when to give you space so we did the same to him. We'll look after everything for you and I hope you will stay our boss, we can bring the books to you and discuss things so you don't have to be in the nightclub at all."

Ben gave a gentle sigh, welcoming the support and understanding and said. "Thank you, I'll consider all the possibilities, by not knowing the truth you all supported me so don't let them feel guilty, and thank them all on my behalf. Mr Danes and his wife are due a free meal sometime just don't let him get too carried away with what they want."

The manger smiled and reassured him. "I won't and I wish you and Meg a good night." Then left knowing he wouldn't only be on phone but he would be visiting the other restaurant to give the news personally and was glad the door to the room was being held open so he could get back in.

oxoxo

With the door of the function room closed Antonio, Ricardo, Gabi, Meg and Ben with the hotel manager standing to one side to give the group privacy stood in the large empty foyer. The silence and emptiness heightening the feeling it was over … that everything between had been said and now it was just the goodnights. Then tomorrow they would really start facing the future pick up the pieces and put them together again. And as a casual goodnight didn't seem enough they hugged each other in turn and said goodnight.

That is till it came to Ricardo and Ben taking their leave of each other instead of the hug Ben said quietly. "You know Benjy is still part of your family if that is what you and Carmen would like."

Glad to have this short opportunity to talk Ricardo guided Ben away from the others there was one thing he knew he'd have to broach now or leave forever and answered quietly. "Thank you I'll tell her. The support you gave me us just now will not be forgotten either. Because of my past I really think I should say especial as you've talked to me and so has Meg when I explained it to her and its about when Meg walked in on you and Maria at The Deep."

Ben nodded and was going to butt in but Ricardo wasn't going to let him fearing he just wanted to bury things and he couldn't let him do that and said. "Meg thought you took Maria to the Casita and took refuge in Casey's friendship when they met under South Pier. I know you always used to go there to think so it's likely you saw and heard things that knocked you for six and The Deep was you're only refuge. So you drowned your sorrows and unfortunately Maria came along and pushed you too far. Deliberate or not I doubt we shall ever know and you've been thinking you raped her when really it was the other way around. It all got compounded when Meg walked in she believes you wanted Maria when we both know you didn't tell Meg what really happened. I know she'll feel guilty about her part in it you both will for a while. But if you hid it so she won't feel guilty the shadow of it will haunt you, hit you when you least expect and you don't need that. I know Gabi and I suffered from it when we both started our relationship and when I had my stroke don't make the mistake I. We are alright now thank goodness but it was a close call. If I could I would charge Maria with rape but I know you wouldn't want that and there's a chance she might play a tit for tat game that could last for years."

Ben knew how much courage those words had taken Ricardo and remembering the scene earlier gave a slight smile and said with true feeling. "Thank you for your concern and I'm glad you and Gabi came through those troubles. Meg and I covered what happened from both sides and it is out in open now. I'd forgotten just how fiery Meg's temper can be or perhaps it's the new Meg I'm sure we've both changed during the past four months. It was painful on both sides but hopefully it will eventually disappear like the shadow of Derek's seduction disappeared once we were together. I'd rather it be left alone I really don't remember the act but I do remember when Maria walked I wanted her gone and she wouldn't go. I promise I'll talk to Tyus if needs be I expect he's already pencilled in a date to see me bearing in mind I would be reluctant to talk to anyone else especial as I don't want to burden Antonio with it."

Ricardo nodded glad things had gone so well and said. "I'm going to see Maria before I see Mama and try and convince her to plead out in the morning."

Ben butted in quietly. "No. You need to be with Carmen and Antonio. Maria made her choice when she refused your help during the day, she'll realise she can't win by going to trial once the DA has talked to her in the morning. When she calls you go to her as her brother not an officer of the law."

Ricardo looked at him and realised he was right and nodded then carried on. "I'm meant to be resting in morning with Gabi but if you need me call and I'll come. You'll need to see the Seattle cops sometime tomorrow to make sure they've got right basement and the jailer faces the right charges." And with a slight smile he added. "And saying you bumped into your twin will not be enough." Pleased to see the smile returned they wished each other goodnight and he went to catch up with Antonio.

Watching Gabi catch up with Ricardo and Antonio Meg joined Ben and slipped her arm through his, saying softly. "The Manager wishes to show us to our suite where our meal will be served."

Ben turned to her and said with a smile. "Your wish is my command Mrs Evans." And then gently guided her in the right direction revelling in her gentle chuckle knowing he was finally with the woman he loved and amongst friends again.

oxoxo

Please don't forget to review let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

**:-)**** Big thanks for your reviews loved them and made me smile …. and you are right lily I can't write quick enough for you, and dani think the horizon is just over. **

**Warning to both of you next chapter will not be till late April the wilderness that is my back garden is knocking on the door and needs taming. So muse will have to share the time. Hope you both have a good Easter or Spring time. **

**Hope you've all got a few hours it's a long one (30 pages) ****:-)**** and that you enjoy it of course. As usual please review.**

**Yes its Ben and Meg … ah but are they happy now they are alone.**

**Chapter 13**

After a silent lift ride and walk to the Liberty Corp Suite the Manager unlocked and opened the door. Once they were inside he turned to the couple and smiled, then because it was the first quiet private moment he had with either of them said with real feeling of friendship. "Welcome home Ben, congratulations and I hope you both will be very happy together. Ring the desk if you want anything and I mean day or night. All incoming calls will come through the reception desk so we'll check with you before putting then through and we will try and do the same with visitors till you say differently. During your stay you are welcome to use the restaurant for any meals and we can reserve one of the semi private tables if you wish one. And don't worry about Benjy making a noise as he plays the floors are quite well sound proofed, also we can provide a child sitter if you wish one. You can stay here as long as you like I'll make sure any Liberty clients will have another suite."

Seeing their nods of understanding he gave half a smile and added. "Just so you don't get lost in here I will give you the one minute standstill conducted tour." Then pointing to the relevant rooms carried on. "You have two double bedrooms; the right-hand one is what we call the major bedroom because it's slightly bigger than the other. Funnily enough it's the most popular one of the two. As you see the third door is lockable, the key is on your key ring and that leads into a small lounge area, two extra bedrooms and bathroom. You can use those for your own private guests or if you want to use any of the rooms a playroom let us know and we will get the men to move things for you.

Back in here you've two bathrooms and a large single bedroom. You can see what's in the lounge and dining area and apart from the hotel laptop there are two connections for your own computers. The bar come kitchenette area has fridge and microwave for snacks. Of course you can order anything via room service but we find guests like to make their own cups of tea etc during the day. Let us know when stocks are running low or what you want and we can get it or you can go out and fill it with your own stuff. We've stocked it for basic drinks but no alcohol on Dr Robinson's advice, he said after tomorrow evening it would be all right and advised no coffee till tomorrow afternoon and tea in moderation.

Andrew smiled at Ben's sigh and Meg's supportive rub of Ben's arm and then carried on. "The balcony looks out across the bay so you are not over looked. It also acts a rescue point should there be a fire and you can't get out via the corridor. It's easy to use and goes down balcony to balcony and is alarmed so we know when it's in use but press the room alarm if possible. Though no one has ever entered via the balconies we do advise people to close their doors when sleeping or leaving the suite. Apart from the hotel's safe there is a secure cupboard in the bedroom you key your own code number into it so no one knows it except you and its big enough for laptops etc."

As he looked at the couple he could see they were taking notice and hoped it was grounding them after facing the people downstairs as much as it was helping him get over the shock of the news. Knowing they couldn't take anything for granted he went onto the more personal things saying. "Ben, we've put your new clothes in the major bedroom, Meg we've put female emergency clothes, various colours and sizes in the second bedroom so you don't have to worry about anything till morning. And we let guests keep the emergency clothes they use." He added with a smile so she would know it was no big deal.

The silent walk to room with Ben and feeling his arm round hers helped Meg accept what was going on, **but** this room … suite certainly took some getting used to. She'd expected something like the dayroom but with bedrooms attached … This was way bigger and nicer and then realised she needed to answer and said. "Thank you, Sara is bringing a bag over after the function so it will be rather late and I was hoping you'd be able to keep it at the desk till I collect it in the morning." and realised by having the clothes in the different bedroom it was giving her the choice of whether or not to sleep with Ben, which was good as they'd not covered that part yet.

Knowing hotel living took some getting used to Andrew was happy to reassure her. "The doors are open and desk is manned day and night and we can bring the bag up here without disturbing you. The cupboard beside your suite door is a locker with a locked flap on the corridor wall. Members of staff have that key and the green light on the cupboard door will tell you when we've put something in. It saves having large goods left at the counter and you can put things in for us to collect when you're not around or don't want to be disturbed. Clothes that need cleaning, parcels to post etc. you can either ring us and explain or leave a note with instructions with it and flick the switch on the door that tells us there is something waiting.

We'd like you to check in and out at the desk so we know who is around and we can give you any messages that have been left there. I've put two sets of keys on the table for your use, you can keep them with you or you can hand them in at the desk when you go out it's up to you. As you two will be a bit of a celebrity for a day or so you can always ring down to check before leaving and we can arrange a different way out or in as necessary."

Realising she could do with more than just clothes Meg asked. "Could you get a message to Sara because I'd like my laptop and both lots of chargers so I don't have to go to Surf Central to get them?"

Andrew nodded then added. "I'll do that during the meal so I don't have to chase her round the dance floor." and produced pen and pad from his jacket pocket.

Once Meg started her list she tried hard not to make it too long or too detailed she knew she could trust her sister to make sure she had essential things she needed and it wasn't as though she was far away if she needed something else. Just felt like at the moment…

Noticing Ben was walking over to the balcony doors Andrew watched him and muttered with feeling to himself. "It's unbelievable what's happened tonight and over the past four months.… The fact we didn't know … In some ways it seems so obvious now we've been told. …Well … he certainly showed them where his loyalties lay and where ours should be … will be."

Meg handed him the note and gave a soft laugh understanding his feelings and said softly. "Yes certainly is … and we've been married and not known it."

He looked at her with a slight smile and knowing he needed to get on said. "You'll have a lot of things to change and Mrs Meg Evans sounds good." At her warm bright smile he added "Your meals will be along in ten minutes, Ben's decided he would stay with the choice already made, will yours be as ordered?" As Meg nodded yes he said. "Good, I'll knock on the door then enter using my pass key."

Meg said lightly. "The Headman himself." Guessing that would help keep the situation quiet till later as they'd not passed anyone on the way up to the suite.

As Andrew turned towards the door he added softly. "**Oh yes** nothing but the best." Then he tuned back and raised his voice to include Ben saying. "Be back in ten minutes Ben." Seeing the nod he turned and walked out the suite feeling better than earlier.

oxoxo

Meg watched the door close and then turned back to look across the room and stood letting everything sink in … roll over her. This was her new life and temporary home. She'd woke up Meg Cummings with a room at Surf Central and was now Meg Evans in splendour … and Ben had lost four months of his life … could never finish the bits and pieces he might have wanted … letters, deals, conversations, books, radio or tv programmes. And watched him open the balcony doors, noting he didn't step out but leant back against the door frame and looked out across the darkening night. Knew he would see the stars, the moon reflecting on the calm sea and the gentle waves breaking on the beach and possibly a few people walking along the beach or shoreline. A normal everyday or evening scene he'd missed for so long … possibly thought he'd never see again.

She quietly sighed totally amazed at him … that he should love her … that this quiet man had not only survived but had roared … shown everyone what he was capable of when push came to shove and who he trusted. That he was willing to die for them all … not just for the ones he loved. …. Things hadn't gone wrong thank goodness and his trust in Ricardo wasn't missed placed. … And everyone would know that they should be treated as an individual and not be tainted by the deceit of a brother or sister.

Should she be afraid of him because of this … his ruthless side …no … he'd let her go before and would do so again if they found out they couldn't cope with being together. … But it would work … she could feel her love for him growing again … and stronger … knew the ups and downs would make them stronger not weaker. And with all these thoughts crowding in on her … she wanted to join him … hold him and make sure he was really there … that they were really together …

As she slowly walked towards him she remembered the other times she'd seen him just standing and looking … and knew he wasn't with her. Possibly not even here in this room and wondered if he was feeling as she was … that it was too good to be true, that it would all dissolve into nothing in a moment. Not wanting to startle him by just reaching out and touching him when she did get close enough to do so she asked quietly. "Ben are you all right?"

Her words cut through Ben's thoughts and brought him back to where he actually was and not wanting to lose the support of the doorframe he looked in her direction her. It was all catching up with him and he felt if he lost this support he'd disappear into blackness and wake up … didn't know where if he was really honest with himself. He stopped those thoughts and silently watched her put her shawl and bag on a table as she past it and come closer to him and let new thoughts run through his mind as he realised once again just how beautiful she was.

Her beautiful smile and her dark eyes glistening with love and confidence … was that new … no … he'd sensed it first in her body language as she'd walked towards him in the Mission Chapel and her father was beside her. Saw it in her face once her veil had been lifted and drowned in it as they looked at each other. Seeing it now as she slowly walked towards him he knew she understood that love and they had a future together and couldn't stop his soft exclamation. "I was wrong."

Meg faltered slightly hardly able to breath and prayed he was not going to tell her to leave and knowing he would tell her soon enough she took another step towards him…

Seeing her hesitation and realising he'd said the words out loud he immediately carried on. "I thought I had you complete in my mind. Had the total you rather than just the photo of you … I could smell your scent, see your beauty, know all your moods and hear your voice in all of them and especially your laughter. **But** I didn't have it all quite right. I didn't have that lovely chuckle I heard when guiding you to the lift or your stunning beauty of tonight."

Keeping her eyes on him taking in his loving look Meg gave a soft gentle laugh of relief in spite of the reminder of the horror he'd been through … **he** wasn't rejecting her … and as she nearly reached him admitted softly. "I've never had that chuckle till tonight and I'm glad you've seen me like this. I saw this dress in a sale this morning and fell in love with it … wanted to wear it because **I** loved it and tonight was going to be the confirmation that **I** was doing things because **I** wanted to do them. I'd felt like that when I woke up …" and remembering his words downstairs clarified how she'd felt. "That I could leave the past with all it faults totally accepted in its place and the future would be something to look forward to rather than questioned or dreaded. … And I still want that."

Stopping in front of him and still keeping her eyes on him she added gently lovingly. "Walking across the room I saw you were miles away and I was thinking that this is all too good to be true … can I touch you?"

Ben nodded and held out his hand to her hoping it wasn't just one of his good dreams that would dissolve into nothing when they touched and admitted softly. "Yes a bit like that." Then added honestly "I need to get my Meg of the basement out of my head before I make love to you because **you are** the real person I love and I'm glad you found that dress because it looks as though it was made for you and no one else." Without hesitation as Meg's hand got closer to his he reaffirmed his thought of her saying. "You have always been your own person to me and I don't want that to change." Then suddenly needing that break in the emotions that were rising up within he added. "When Gabi chatted about life in general earlier she briefly mentioned you have a shop with Sara that must be an interesting partnership."

Meg didn't answer because their hands touched again and they carried on looking into each others eyes … feeling and seeing each other as though for the first time in a long time. So different from earlier when they'd just learnt the ugly truth … were coming to terms with its implications and had a room full of people to face with the reality of it all and so the shadows were close around them. **Now,** the truth and implications were out there … people faced and support was given to them … and they were alone in their room … in their world … and they were two friends … two lovers … soulmates … Husband and Wife ... and shadows had retreated.

Feeling the strength and warmth from his touch Meg slid into her natural comfortable place with him … that was tucked in beside him with his arm round her shoulders, and she would lean against him. Not for support but for contact and Ben's other hand gently held hers so she could feel that buzz she'd always felt being with him and had missed. … Had tucked away because she'd thought he'd been doing the right thing … **now** she knew **they** were doing the right thing being together again.

After a brief moment she felt a gentle kiss on the top of her head that always lovingly reminded her of his height and his protection and moved so she could look at him. In spite of the slight pallor of his face she revelled in what she saw and feeling it would complete everything asked softly. "Do you want to go out on the balcony?"

Ben feeling his love for her ripple through him glanced out across the dark bay out on towards the dark horizon. Saw the moonlight reflected on the water, the stars in the clear dark sky and knew it would be a wonderful thing to do. Then looking back her and said softly but firmly. "No, it feels too big out there and too high up."

"Too much too quickly." Meg said softly, understanding how the night sky could make you feel small at the best of times and after what he'd been through it could be unnerving. And realised just how focused he must have been that morning and that he most probably hadn't felt the difference, the freedom given him because he knew he was going back into the basement. Now he was free with a life in front of him … she felt it was a big step for her … for him it must feel so much bigger he'd so much to lose…

Because he was leaning against the doorframe more inside the room than out Ben could feel the security of having something around him. And hoped it would be different in the morning, if not he'd have swapped one prison for another and nodded to answer her comment and asked softly. "May I?"

Meg knew what he meant immediately and smiled knowing neither of them were taking things for granted and nodded yes.

They kissed … long and deep … feeling the gentle rush of memories of other kisses as well as the awakening and connecting of their true feelings for each other now they were truly together.

At the natural end of the kiss instead of continuing their comfortable embrace Meg gently pushed against him so there was a bit of space between them. She wanted to touch him and talk to him as they normally did rather than snuggled in an embrace. But as she did so a horrible realization flashed through her mind making her ask him angrily. "**You** didn't did you? … **You** wouldn't would you!"

Totally mystified and slightly panicked at this outburst of words and anger in her eyes Ben said guardedly. "I don't know. If you told me the first bit I might be able to answer you."

Meg stepped back away from him the thought still strong in her mind and asked sharply. "Would **you** tell me the truth though?"

Now reality caught up with Ben with a bang … two seconds ago he knew he was home with his soulmate, that kiss told him that … now it was over. And he was glad the doorframe was giving him some support and trying to keep his voice steady said. "Meg I won't lie to you." With his strength sinking and his heart and mind racing, he could only think that she could not forgive him his loss of control with Maria. And shivered feeling dirty and unworthy of his soulmate's love and trust, knew it would never be and he would be along again … and didn't want that … ever…

The tiredness in his voice cut through Meg's anger like a knife and looking at him only half saw the shiver and he was even paler than before. But she was too horrified at what she might have lost now she'd really found it to give ground to these observations and said sharply. "Give yourself up to your twin and stay in Seattle to protect me. Because if you did **it** didn't work, he was starting to come after me … those stalking rumours were getting more frequent. He'd already tried to get me in the storeroom of Sunset Sisters…"

Ben closed his eyes, leant his head against the doorframe and breathed a sigh trying to get his head round it all … understand her anger, her thoughts **and **that she was not rejecting him because of what happened with Maria …so there was some hope…

"Ben?" it was a gentle tentative call, Meg's anger at what she could have lost and hadn't known disappeared into concern and love for him, along with the realisation she could be pushing him too far. They'd not been together for more than a few minutes … Stopping those thoughts she stepped close to him and gently put her hand on his arm saying. "You need to sit down. I'm sorry. … I'm not cross with you. I've just realised what I would have lost if they'd been too late this morning or things had gone wrong in the last four months, forgive me."

Feeling her hand on his arm Ben opened his eyes and looked at her and gave a slight smile … she looked so beautiful … and steadied his breathing and gained some strength, sighed and then said. "I know and I do. …We once promised to be open with each other … we need that more than ever now. I didn't give myself up to my twin and promise to be good so he wouldn't go near you I knew it wouldn't work. … I just had to hope he had enough distraction with living my life, keeping the two women and loving his son Benjy. I offered him my silence, half my fortune and how to get Tess and Benjy away from Sunset Beach without anyone knowing for my freedom and life, but he declined the offer."

He paused for a breath, gathered his thoughts knowing she could be cross with him and said apologetically. "I couldn't put you at risk so I told him if anything happened to you he as me would be the chief suspect no matter what story he spun and Hank and the police round be round his neck forever. I also I reminded him of the cliff top when you sensed the difference between us, of how I felt when you touched me and that you felt the same and he didn't give you that feeling. So getting too close would send up signals and certainly no kissing and in any case as he was going back to Maria and you would not become a secret lover. Also that once you'd found out the truth at the cabin you'd not fallen under his spell in fact you knocked him out and tried to escape."

Listening to him Meg understood what he was apologising for; he'd told his twin how to avoid detection in order to keep her safe. If Derek had touched her long enough or often enough she would have known the difference, but he hadn't he'd timed everything to perfection till the last time when her other sense had kicked in making her want to search for answers. Trouble was she might have warned Maria as she'd tried to before when she thought Ben was having a breakdown and had got short shift from her so perhaps she might not have. Might have talked to Casey and or Sara instead … Hearing the last bit she made her smile and love him for his concern rather than anger at what might have happened to him….

Seeing Meg smile with no hint of anger he knew she understood and casually added. "Apparently the other two never did that to him in any shape or form."

He saw a slight shake of her head and with the unexplainable feeling of sadness rather than anger he felt for his twin running through him he carried on. "He drugged me to get the important memories so he wouldn't trip up but he had to ask the right questions. He got most of them but I managed to keep the lockdown a secret because he asked about the traps I'd set going into my computer and files. That lockdown would have tripped him up soon anyway or earlier if he'd withdrew too much too quickly. I have to watch what I do as I have to reset it every year or it will shut everything on me.

He refused to see the dangers of playing one woman off against the other … or continuing his minds games. As a warning I told him all about Maria's attempt and I was sure she'd remembered everything. She'd asked me who cleared out her very personal things so I explained I had the lot destroyed as I couldn't face going through them. That the clothes in the wardrobe and art things were given to charity and Carmen had the wedding dress.

I knew I wasn't endangering anyone by saying that and charity would if asked confirm my story. I also told him that Tess wouldn't put up with playing second fiddle to Maria for very long no matter what his story was, after all she'd walked out on him with Benjy to come her and try and get some money. So it would be better if was a quick in and out job … as in the three of them and I would deal with Maria … but it wasn't to be and he never came back with change of mind on my offer." He couldn't help his sigh or comment more to himself than to Meg. "My twin and I may have our disagreements but I wouldn't want him dead … not murdered anyway."

Meg tucked into him again seeing he'd not made a move to sit down and rest and was amazed at his understatement and that he could still love his wayward twin. And realised an even stranger truth that made her take a breath and then move so she could see his face and he could see hers as admitted gently. "I understand. **And **thoughI hate to admit it, I wouldn't want him killed either. So, perhaps I'm in love with both of you as well. **But** I do prefer you."

Ben gave a gentle laugh glad she understood and said with real love. "Thank you."

She laughed and felt safe … comfortable and remembering his earlier words said with a hint of disbelief. "You bumped into him in Seattle. **No one** is going to believe that."

He gave her a look of resignation and commented. "Ricardo said I would have to do better than that for the detective tomorrow." Giving a slight shrug of his shoulders he carried on. "**So **I guess I'm going to have to think of a good evil lie to suit my twin's reputation and then get him to confirm it, only we are not telepathic."

Meg couldn't believe his words and came out of her safe place, stepped across to the other doorframe and leaning against it looked at her husband. Seeing his eyes were bright with … fun she supposed rather than fever of illness, she huffed in disbelief and exclaimed. "**But** you've got a Derek detector…. Your headaches!"

With a slight smile at her words Ben shook his head and sighed then said. "I admit I had a mild one, but nothing that shouted Derek to me … I think I'd convinced myself the fishes had eaten him when he fell off that cliff, especially as he'd not popped up to plague me in the next few weeks. But it looks like the sea is not too keen on the Evans twins … I ended up being rescued just in time in that storm and he ended up in a small cove further along the coast soggy bruised and battered but alive. As for that evening in Seattle he wasn't thinking dastardly thoughts … **well** not unless getting the groceries could count as that."

Smiling at her half smile he carried on. "Yeah eggs, rolls, glass jars etc going everywhere isn't a pretty thought but it nearly happened. Tall buildings right up to the junction I was walking along and suddenly Derek came round the corner. I think he said he was wondering how he was going to get his car keys out of his pocket now his hands were full with the bags of shopping. They didn't have handles on so he was cuddling them, put them down on pavement and they'd tip over so he was stuck. Though I didn't know it I'd just walked passed his car and it was the jailer behind me that …"

He paused at the memory and with a shrug of his shoulders put it in its place and added. "You could say saved the day for Derek in both directions. … The man used the moment of shock from both us to come up and knock me out and then I suspect he helped Derek with bags while he got the car keys out. Whatever happened I came round in the basement all chained up and a really nasty headache … totally embarrassing really.

At least at the warehouse I managed to fight my twin … just got sandbagged by that bag from ceiling he'd rigged up, even managed a sort of struggle in hospital but this time didn't raise a finger … neither of us did actually. I think he felt deprived of **the** moment as well.

He smiled at her half smile and carried on. "Apparently the jailer had spotted Derek's car so realised he was nearby but decided he couldn't ring him to warn him. It was a very quiet road and he thought my hearing someone talking into phone using the words 'Derek, Ben or twin close by' might have spooked me. Don't know if Derek would have answered it anyway if he couldn't get his car keys out he probably couldn't get his phone out either. Might have heard him swear at the thing and hearing a ringing phone nearby might have put me on my guard I don't know. I knew there was someone behind me but I didn't feel threatened. I had been wondering if I was walking the right direction to get back to the hotel and about what to do if I didn't find anything the next day. Ricardo had checked things over in the beginning and I was an amateur following a gut feeling rather than evidence. If I didn't find anything I was thinking about gathering up you, Benjy and what I had on Maria and come clean to either Ricardo or Hank and let it be taken from there."

Seeing Meg's look of surprise he explained. "I wanted you for support and to make sure you were safe and Benjy because he was my son. Derek told me everything when I was in basement said it was only fair we swapped information and ideas. I wasn't given choice but his were interesting so I listened to him. I had thought Benjy would be the lever in whatever the women or woman were planning, the failed kidnapping was a pointer of something but I wasn't sure which one planned it. You see Benjy was never scared of kidnapper only the gas explosion so I reckoned he knew the man on some level just couldn't explain to us. My bet was on Tess she contradicted the descriptions and numbers. Mind you our descriptions fitted several hundred men so was difficult to follow up. As for the two women they were getting edgy around each other and me and I noticed Benjy still preferred Tess to Maria though she covered the fact well. We now know Maria wasn't around Benjy very much anyway.

Even before I went away I didn't know how Ricardo was recovering Maria's visits were few and short, reports minimal and I didn't feel I could push for details as Ricardo and I weren't exactly pals. And I didn't want her or Tess to start thinking I might be on to something that needed Ricardo's action or advice. … I was walking a very fine line especially as I believed Benjy needed to be kept safe. I couldn't just whip him out of the family home without concrete proof of something wrong and I didn't have that proof. But I did have my twin's history and it that was set against me Benjy would have been left very isolated and I didn't want that. What I wanted was to know what the women were up to, working together or alone.

Anyway during my musings on that walk I'd come to the conclusion I would pop in on the way back from airport and see how Ricardo was. No one was expecting me back for couple of days so I could hang out and make sure he was alone. If he was all right I would leave then gather everything without being seen and go back and explain it all to him. And hope I could get over the difficulty that had stopped me telling the truth in the first place. You'd talked to me on the phone when I rang from hotel so I hoped you would see me and hear me out that was assuming of course I could find you. I knew that would difficult so I'd have to ring your mobile and hope you agree to meet me. I'd not decided how much I would tell you that would have depended on time … if you said no or I got no reply then it would have been just me Benjy and the evidence. I'd realised I couldn't go back to Ocean Drive as though nothing had happened just by leaving I'd made my decision that the next stage of game was going to be played.

If Ricardo was too ill then I would've just wished him well then found your Dad, preferably with you … but more likely with the evidence and Benjy as I knew it was a strong possibility Maria would find out about my visit to Ricardo sooner than later. I also knew I was up against the hurdle of taking Benjy away from his mother and I would think of that over night. If you weren't there then I would've hoped Joan was around to be that steadying influence … I knew that once your father got past disbelief he would contact the necessary people and they would listen to him and trust his judgement. … With my past I couldn't expect anyone to just believe me and take the right steps without a fuss.

He gave a sigh and added. "Of course now its out in open I'm back with that question that stopped me before and if Maria decides to play it up I could be in trouble … legally or just accusations, rumours that can never be answered. After all Ricardo wasn't the only one who thought I'd drowned Maria in the storm. It was an accident and I really did try to rescue her because I loved her even though the marriage was ending … And in spite of what I found out later and the secrets I had to keep for my own safety and her family's peace of mind I still mourned her loss as I did my twin's." Then he added softly. "All the same I do regret meeting her first…"

Meg understood his fears and the true meaning of his words all those months ago … with Maria's betrayal he'd found it difficult to trust a woman's love and reassured him gently. "I know … and those that matter will know who is telling the truth don't worry…" She also realised he was right her father was the only one to turn to Charles his lawyer and friend had been on holiday.

The knock on the door brought them out of the past and they both silently watched Andrew come in with the meal trolley. Wheeling it across the room to the dining table he told them very seriously that everyone was stuffing themselves and he had passed on the note to Sara who said she would order a large truck to collect and deliver her things.

Laughing at her sister's comments Meg felt the mood lift and took Ben's hand and walked with him over to the table, which had been laid out for two and a vase of red roses in middle. Letting Andrew play waiter they were guided to their seats and explained what the meal was and they should leave the trolley out side after they'd finished as they wouldn't want him hovering through out. Satisfied everything was okay for the couple to start the first course Andrew gave a bow and then with a huge smile wished them a goodnight. When he was at the door he turned and reminded them that they should ring any when after 7 for breakfast and then left them.

Ben and Meg looked at each other with a smile silently acknowledging how strange this all was but also they were hungry. So they toasted each with water and then started to eat before the rest got cold. During the main course and after they'd both commented how good the food was, Ben decided it would be easier to chat now rather than in a block later and said gently. "You and Sara as partners, I didn't think you two got on too well considering how things were."

Glad he sounded relaxed and less tired Meg knew he needed honesty and be able to discuss the past without all those what it's or guilt getting in the way and answered. "You're right we didn't, but we were sorting it out on one level and then we nearly came to blows with Casey in middle holding a bunch of flowers."

Just managing not to laugh, because he had a mouthful of food Ben raised an eyebrow as a silent nudge for more of the story.

Meg smiled at his look and remembering the scenes and knowing he didn't need all the details summarised it. "Sara and I used to play shops as children. We were looking for something new to do and unknown to each other were looking at the same vacant shop. Sara and Casey had discussed the shop and he was going to give her the flowers as a way of showing her his support. He walked in and found me not Sara and started to talk as she came in …."

She stopped at his smile knowing he'd guessed the misunderstanding that had occurred and carried on with a soft sigh. "Yeah fun and games, nothing got broken I even left in one piece, it was Mum who later stated the obvious … that we share the shop rather than try and out do each other for it. So we did and of course Dad and Casey helped with the heavy stuff and found they got on together well, which was good.

Sara understands that Casey and I will always be very good friends and that he really loves her … poor lad. And **yes **she and I still have sisterly arguments but they are good ones that can end up with us laughing or one giving in to the other with respect rather than things being thrown or us walking out on each other. The shop is actually making a profit as well as getting a name for itself … a good name I should add. And out of the area, some people from out of town came looking for it having heard about it **and** they actually bought things as well as promising to tell friends."

She smiled at his expression and realising he might not know what type of shop it was added. "I suppose you could call us an all round gift shop, we sell a bit of everything but nothing too way out or tatty just things that are different and can be useful. We were thinking of having a web page but can't decide whether to actually sell on-line or not. Just leave it as a business card so they can order by phone and come and collect or just know where we are. **And** you'll have to come and look to see what I mean."

Ben smiled and nodded still trying to see the sisters actually working together, he knew just how stubborn they could be but also how their differences could make things work and said. "Sounds good and I'm glad Sara and Casey are back together again." Then facing the obvious difficulty added. "Do you think your Dad will be all right with this … us … Benjy and us?"

Meg heard his tentativeness and nodded then after eating for moment explained. "Coming out of the function he told me they would like to help with Benjy and he been worried that I'd been chasing something I couldn't have before. But tonight he could see I was listening to my heart and soul. So yes he's with us because he knows it is what we both want, though I don't expect he will ever agree with everything we do or say a hundred percent."

Ben gave a soft laugh glad his father-in-law felt that way and said. "I think your parents could help with Benjy he always trusted and got on with them. I've always respected Hank's point of view and his love for you that's why I didn't run off with you."

Seeing Meg's look he added immediately. "You'd most probably have knocked me out if I had anyway."

She laughed at that and couldn't think of answer so ate some more of the meal, which she was enjoying not only because he was there but the food was brilliant.

Finding this whole experience of sitting at a table and eating a delicious meal surprisingly natural after what he'd been through Ben ate a few more mouthfuls then asked. "Who was the man sitting next to Annie; he seemed vaguely familiar but couldn't place him."

Meg took a moment to think back to the crowded room downstairs and then remembering the rumours said. "That's Jude Cavendish he's at Liberty Corporation knows AJ came beginning of September I think." she hesitated realising again just how many reminders of time lost there would be and added. "You must have just missed him."

Ben thought back and remembered a brief encounter and noting her hesitation reassured her. "Don't worry about mentioning things I've missed I'd prefer it that way. There are so many things I need to be filled in on and they can't all be done in one go. The general things that Gabi and Tyus chatted about will no doubt slip in and out of my mind so I'm bound to put my foot in it at times. I did meet him briefly … he arrived with AJ was going meet the others but I couldn't stay as I was leaving for Seattle. It was all very hush hush … I'll have to catch him and AJ see how things stand legally and job wise." And gave a gentle huff commenting. "The lawyers are going to have field day with the documents that Derek signed in my name. I guess he didn't make too much of a mess or has managed to shove it under rug and not been found out yet. I've got to change all my passwords, pin-codes, safe numbers and still debating about signature ..."

At her puzzled look he added. "Derek's alive and knows them so I've been **advised** to change them; goodness knows what else I've got to do." Wanting to get away from those thoughts he continued. "**So** Annie's got her ladylike claws into him, well he must have money to have come into Liberty and I've no doubt he's heard about her reputation especially as I think AJ asked him to come in so he must like a challenge. Have to say she did look happy and he seemed to be interested in the man with Olivia, chubby build, funny hair and sort of reminded me of Gregory at one point."

Smiling at that observation Meg explained. "The family is fine in its usual chaotic fashion, which I'm not going into tonight. Can't think why Jude would be interested in him. The man's not had any dealing with Liberty and as far as I know Olivia only has a few shares in it and he's staying as their house guest. Came over from London and is a long lost relation of Gregory's, why did he catch your eye?"

Ben sighed and admitted. "When I was explaining I saw a reaction that was pure Gregory and I was surprised it came from a stranger. You know I miss the old rogue … had time to think about the past with him and as I spoke I knew he would have liked the twisted situation. He couldn't use the twin thing to suspicious with Derek getting there first but knowing him he could have disappeared then pretended to be someone close and therefore have influence on his family. You have to admit he loved controlling them … anyone in fact and I'm guessing his body has not come ashore further down coast or bones found."

Meg was fascinated that he should have that idea while still coping with tonight and yet in some ways she could understand it. He was hoping he'd not lost another friend even though that friendship was often at arms length and looking for the knife in the back. And if she was honest Gregory was devious enough to think and do it if he'd not drowned of course and said. "No nothing has been found and I'm not surprised you'd think like that after what you've been through. Perhaps being a relation he's got some of the family mannerisms and I've no doubt Olivia or Bette has filled him on the history of the main families in town and you especially because of tonight. Thinking about Bette she's been seen with AJ a lot lately still not sure whether it means anything or not but she does look happy. All this must seem more daunting than last time all this catching up and we've got a home to find and a boy to look after…"

"Not what you signed up for the first time around." Ben butted in gently noting the gentle change of tone in her voice.

She looked at him and answered truthfully. "No, but I love you and Benjy is family and I'm sure once he's over the shock of it all he will come to love us in his own way. Mind you I do know he will throw a tantrum or two saw the start of one this morning in the store when Maria's card got stopped. And you had that photo of a sulky Derek in your wallet so we are warned about what to expect." Putting her empty plate to one side asked. Pudding?"

Ben nodded and put his empty plate with hers then they sorted out the chocolate cream gateaux. When they were sat back down he said. "Well he wanted his toy and got it. It's a car that makes a lot of noises and it's at the Mission Ricardo said the Fathers and Sisters were letting it run up and down the corridors, which sounds great fun. **So** I reckon we might see if we can leave it there for the good of the community or look for a large sound proofed house."

Meg laughed, the picture in her mind was wicked and his words had been said with such innocence, this was her Ben back with her. Putting some gateaux on her cake fork she then looked at Ben remembering the other time they'd had this desert in a hotel room and felt this good about each other. She saw he was watching her and had some on his fork and nodded ... they were thinking the same thoughts. And for a moment as they fed each other the gateaux they were back at that Thanksgiving in Santa Barbara but with the next pieces they made their new memories of this room and this time.

The chocolate gateaux finished and they were drinking tea when Ben admitted. "Actually it's me sulking in that photo not Derek; he was just brewing up to do his tantrum later. The person who wrote on the back never could tell the difference so guessed and usually got wrong I kept it because we didn't have many taken as we never stood still long enough."

Meg looked at him in disbelief but was also realising he could go really silent sometimes and wondered if that was a sulk …

Ben chuckled at her look and added. "Yeah used to do really good tantrums as well, Derek and I used to set each other off. As you can imagine one you can deal with two nearly at the same time is a bit much especially in the same room. Anyway Mum and Dad sat us down and explained that it couldn't go on and we'd get much more if we stopped the yelling and rolling around thing.

So I stopped the tantrums and sulked occasionally and let Derek throw the odd wobbly. It was quite good fun to watch actually then I suppose he got to big to do it so they stopped. Care to dance after we've cleared up, that was a lovely meal and I'm glad I didn't miss it."

She nodded as she laughed at the picture in her mind it was priceless then she added. "It was and I'm glad you didn't miss it either."

As they cleared up she knew she wasn't going to admit that she'd thrown the odd wobbly in her time and had watched her parents deal with Sara's on the floor and buckets of tears tantrums. Hearing him make all this sound sort of ordinary, as well as these glimpses into his past were helping her get over her guilt and fears about coping with Benjy … her love for Ben and his confidence would see them through anything.

It wasn't long before the trolley was out in corridor and they were back in the room and with the balcony doors open they could hear the music from the function so could still be part of it. Remembering his reluctance earlier Meg didn't suggest going out on the balcony though it would have been nice to dance in the moonlight, instead she guided him over to the clear space in the room near the doors and hearing his gentle "Shall we" they started to dance, letting the music take over, quietly commenting on the tunes as they changed and enjoyed old memories and made new ones as new music was heard and explained. That is till Ben gently eased to a stop and said softly "I must sit down."

Realising that again the tiredness Tyus warned her about was catching up on him she guided him over to the sofa and they sat down gently resting against each other just listening to the music and then the clapping. After a moment of just enjoying being able to do this Ben thought about what was going on downstairs and asked. "Anyone interesting on the presentation list tonight?"

Meg gave a soft sigh knowing it would bring mixed feelings and then answered. "Yes, but two especially, Casey and Michael both have Outstanding Bravery Awards. It was on Michael's last day some kids got into trouble over by rocks and those two got them to safety at the risk of their own lives. They had to do it just before their back up buddies got to them so it was very much touch and go but as Casey said he knew the others were coming and he and Michael knew how to cope with the situation the kids didn't and they would have died. As it was they all survived with cuts, bruises and exhaustion. "

Understanding she didn't want to go into details and he might never have been able to make things right with Casey Ben said quietly. "I would have liked to have given their awards. You said Michael's last day why was that?"

She realised he wouldn't have known because he'd lost Casey's friendship before September and explained. "He's okay and still helps out on occasions but works as a physiotherapist at the hospital now. Passed his final exams about a month ago, enjoys the change and is building up a list of clients. They understand why you couldn't stay and it's better than the alternative." She added gently knowing they would.

Ben liked that idea knowing those two would have to move off the beach sometime soon and that was why Casey had started doing some work a Liberty Corp and smiled understanding her meaning regarding the last bit asked "If Derek as me was harassing you more often did that mean Casey going to confront him tonight?"

Meg shifted wishing he'd not been so astute and looked at him having heard his concern in the tone and answered truthfully. "Yes, and in fact I wasn't going to come tonight because I was going to go over to Ocean Drive instead, Tess was a guest of family here so the house would've been empty and I could break in …" she gave a sigh then added "find out what was making Ben so like Derek, though I didn't have a clue what I was going to look for.

Yesterday was the first time I nearly called him Derek to his face but instead I kept silent, stormed away and churned things over. Casey found me at the shop hunting for the key in a box of things I brought back with me from Ocean Drive and we discussed the whole thing Sara included. They knew I wasn't at fault regarding the rumours and he said he would talk to you … him … whether or not I came tonight. **And** I should only come tonight if I really wanted to because it was such a no win situation. Damned if I did and damned if I didn't … It didn't matter that we were invited because of Casey's award and Sunset Sisters along with Mum and Dad being there because of the Shock Wave. It was the Ben and me question that seemed to lurk in everyone else's mind … or so it seemed to us. Then I woke up this morning and decided I would definitely go and show Dad and … him that I was an independent woman be there for Sara, Casey and Michael."

Ben smiled at her hesitation when talking about Derek and sighed knowing he'd get a lot of that and said. "It's all right if you call him Ben or Derek when we talk about the missing months. Everyone is going to feel a bit awkward and I'm going to get into all kinds of trouble so we do what we did last time show no embarrassment about it. And I'm glad Casey caught and stopped you … he was wise to think about using this do to do it but shouldn't have thought of doing it." Then realising what he might have been confronted if he'd bumped into Casey or knocked on the door that morning added with feeling. "I'm so glad I missed him telling me off. **And** I agree you are an independent woman and I like that."

She smiled at his reaction and his repeating his reassurance and snuggled in closer knowing he'd done the right thing to miss Casey that morning and felt him wince so moved back and asked with concern. "You all right?"

"Just stiff and a bit sore nothing that won't get go in a couple of days."

"The Jailer?"

Ben didn't want to go there so said. "Yes but its fine, Tyus has seen it and prodded it."

Meg took the hint and asked. "What about tomorrow and Benjy."

As he shifted a bit to get comfortable then let her rest against him again as his mind wandered said softly. "The Joker in the pack."

Meg gave a soft laugh immediately thinking of the other card and said. "Can't believe you thought of me as the Queen of Hearts."

Ben shrugged and said softly remembering "Well I did play cards a lot to pass the time **and** Tyus did say I wasn't quite with it this morning. I know that now **but** you and Benjy did made nice cards."

Not wanting to go down road anymore he controlled his thoughts and carried on. "Well, we need to find a house this suite is big but I don't think it would be good to stay here too long. We could rent and then buy I would like the three of us to have a say in the house. Seeing him struggle up the stairs at Ocean Drive when he first came I reckon we need shallower steps or a break halfway up, extra rooms downstairs not just one big living room. Possibly a private garden rather than a small boarder out back and front straight out onto the beach we will need more security. Though I wouldn't mind being close to beach it's nice to visit and there's your job to consider as well I wouldn't expect you to give it up. Benjy will be at school during the day so that's no problem and I've got enough openings to make sure I am around for him just after school and holidays even sick days in needs be."

Seeing Meg's look of astonishment he added. "I had time on my hands to consider all possibilities… good and bad ones. And I know that real life … the joker can change them all. But I'm not going back to The Deep and that's not just because of her I want free evenings to be at home with you. Just now the manager said he knows the staff would like to keep me on as their boss so I'll let both managers and the Chef work it out. They are very capable and I wasn't there all the time before this lot kicked in. That leaves The Java Web, Liberty and my other investments I suspect he might told them family was making him withdraw from some. I'll find out and carry on with the ones I really want to and know whether he's left me a cent or two to play with. Whatever happens you'll have me around evenings and part of the weekend you're not working if that's all right with you?"

Giving a little shake of her head to clear it and catch all the details … his priories were changing and he'd already taken aboard the fact she would be working some Saturdays she couldn't expect Sara to do that all the time. So he would be needed at home then and was glad he wouldn't stop playing with money and they would both be shopkeepers and said softly. "Yes that will be good but I also want to help bring up Benjy and having our own children will change things in the future so it will all remain fluid." She paused for a brief moment knowing it had to be faced and then added. "What about the house."

Ben couldn't help his smile and said softly. "Having our own sounds good and you are right things will keep changing." Then he paused for moment and when carried on he talked in his normal tone saying. "As for the house it was built for Maria was in her name I'll have to check with Charles whether I have right to sell it and give her the money, I believe there's something about no profiting from ill deeds. But I don't want her scrounging off her family when she is eventually released from prison nor do I want her coming after us again feeling slighted. So I'll suggest the money from the house is invested for her and I'll talk to Ricardo about it. I'm going to invest something for Tess and Derek so Benjy won't have to worry when they come out he'll be a young adult then and will need his independence. That is if it's all right with you as it's your money as well."

She couldn't believe he was asking her, as far as she was concerned it was all his or that he'd thought that far ahead and realised it was one of those 'what ifs' he would had churned over in his missing months and said softly. "It sounds good."

He looked at her soaking up her kindness and understanding and added gently. "I want you to keep your own money and perhaps we can do a joint account for the house so you feel an equal partner. I realise it might have made things a bit difficult last time."

Meg said quickly. "I understand what you mean but it didn't, and you did let me pay for some things." Then with a soft teasing grin she added. "But I will let you buy the house and the big things and I'll pay a tea cup or two."

He laughed and said softly lovingly "Typical." and silenced any other comeback from her with a kiss.

oxoxo

When they broke from the kiss they both knew time was passing late and it had been a strange day to say the least and they both needed to move. Meg stood up knowing that this would be the awkward time, she didn't know which room she'd be sleeping in didn't want to demand answer so said gently. "I think we should get some sleep. I'm going to the bathroom and then find those emergency clothes in the other room." And put her hand out to him so she could help him up guessing he might be feeling stiffer than he let on, he was certainly more tired than he would admit to she could see it in his face.

Ben heard her words and looked at her and her offered hand and made no move to take it. He was so very tired and he'd been fighting it and those memories he'd under control were washing through his mind and the worst was that of The Deep and Maria making him feel unworthy of all this. He silently challenged it … wanting his new life … wanting her and held on to the fact that she was still with him … was standing there holding her hand out to him and if he took it she would not be washed away into those haunting memories.

Smothering those dark tired thoughts he took Meg's hand and eased himself up but as they walked over to the bathroom others rose up and sent shivers down his spine, he took deep breaths ready to walk into the room. He took two paces then stopped and looked at Meg knowing she might be expecting to use the other one and asked gently. "Would it embarrass you if you'd stayed close for a moment?"

Meg had sensed the change in him ever since she'd suggested sleep and smiled at her thought and said gently so he would understand. "Tyus did say no shared showers but otherwise it would be alright. I'll be there to ground you if you suddenly space out, we've been through this before … helped each other through dark spells." And walked into the large bathroom and sat on the edge of the bath and watched him get ready for the night ... checking off those old familiar actions she'd often taken for granted and watched out for news ones that might mean trouble for him.

Noticing a slight change in him as he finished drying his face she waited for him to acknowledge the fact he'd finished and it was her turn … whether he would wait her for her or go into lounge area. He didn't instead he stood by the shower wall hands raised together in front of him and legs slightly apart and was waiting for something to happen. She called his name gently but firmly and nothing happened. She didn't want to shout knowing the tone would be wrong so got up and walked over to him and looked into his eyes. They were glazed so she called his name again ever mindful that she might need to move away quickly getting no reaction she gently held one of his hands and kissed it and then took the other and did the same. She saw a shiver run through him as her actions registered and then saw his eyes focus and smiled then added. "It's okay." and then lead him to where she'd been sitting.

As he sat she heard his gentle "thank you" and seeing he was really back with she set about getting ready for the night glad Andrew had left all the washing things in here rather than in separate bathrooms or the spare bedroom.

When she finished, she was pleased he'd stayed with her had not zoned out again and taking his arm went over to the spare bedroom. There she let him lean against the doorframe while she went over and opened the wardrobe door and whistled ... she didn't need her stuff if she could keep all this lot. She'd expected one nightdress and a robe to fit all sizes but there was a range of four colours and sizes of nice looking nightdress and robes not only that there was a set underclothes, blouses, trousers and dresses. She picked out a robe and nightdress and silently wondered where she should change … if he wanted her with him tonight or whether she should sleep alone let him readjust in private and looked at him for the answer and seeing his worried expression and asked. "Ben?"

Ben heard her concern and knew his fears and said softly. "I want you beside me but I don't think you should."

She remembered his earlier words and said gently. "We don't have to make love we can just sleep beside each other, like we did on our wedding night. You are exhausted need time to adjust and you said you wanted to know me first that's all right with me."

Without saying anything he left his leaning post and walked back into lounge area and over to the window he needed proof that there was an outside … as he did earlier when he spoke to her and needed her to have the space she might need and admitted softly. "Its not that … I betrayed you by losing control what if I do that again and in all honesty I don't feel I deserve you. Even though I love you and know you love me."

Putting the clothes down Meg sighed and walked straight up to him and gently turned him so he faced her and not the view. She knew how he was feeling … he'd gently brought her through her black phase … proved to her that Derek was not in the bed with them. That he understood her guilt and that dirty feeling and that she wasn't tainted she was still the woman he loved before the warehouse and cabin thing happened. … It was not her fault.

Now it was her turn … she had to prove that Maria was total history and that he would not lose control as he had then again and hurt her … wouldn't force himself on her against her wishes. And that was the difference in all this as far as he was concerned … he'd gone over the edge whereas she'd just been deceived regarding Derek. He needed to trust himself as much as she trusted him and said softly. "Ben look at me"

When he did she carried on. "What happened with Maria was not your fault we both know the truth now and it must be put in the past. You forgave me and made me feel clean after Derek's seduction in the warehouse and the cabin let me do the same for you. We both know there is no pressure about making love tonight we both want to know each other first."

Ben looked at her and saw the love in her heart and soul and felt warm and admitted. "I don't remember what happened after I tried to get her to leave and I'm scared as I don't it once I could do it again and hurt you especially if I'm half asleep in a flash back or nightmare."

Meg didn't flinch at the thought it might happen and said. "I think that knowing you are safe and our love is safe you will not do it again. I also suspect you're so tired you'll go out like a light till morning and I don't think Tyus would let us sleep here alone if he thought you would hurt me.

Let's change and sit together in bed and see what you feel like. You change first while I shut the doors and turn down the lights or do you want them off."

Ben came back straight away. "A dull light in this room so we know where we are rather than knocking things over should we need to move around."

Tiredly his mind ran on he knew he had to sleep and she was right they'd been here before only that he'd been in control then knew what to do. Now he needed to rely on her… he trusted her completely and hoped that would be enough … he couldn't bear the thought of hurting her or of not being with her. Walking into the bedroom he looked around not at the bed but at floor where it joined the wall … and suddenly realised what he was doing … finding a good floor space for the night. He shook his head to get rid of that thought and looked at the bed then to the wardrobe and went over to find his pyjamas and started to change.

He eased his shirt off and saw the black and blue bruise and guessed he would be stiffer in the morning and wondered if sleeping sitting up would be a good idea. He didn't like the idea of finding out in the morning he couldn't get up from lying in bed and felt Meg's gentle touch as she stood beside him. Looking at her he wondered if he'd zoned out she was changed and the lights were down low in the lounge area and heard her gentle concerned. "It's all right. Does it hurt much?"

Her voice washed through his tired mind as did other memories and he admitted. "A bit but I think the muscle might stiffen even more overnight so I'll sleep half siting up and that way I won't get stuck in bed in morning. … He gave me a thick sleeping bag thing that I folded up and sat on, couldn't actually sleep in it so I put it between me and floor and wall and leant against it. Lying down was awkward."

Meg couldn't help asking as she helped him continue changing. "Did Derek know that?"

"Don't know he wasn't around when that particular discussion to place. I soon lost track of time no watch or daylight to go by so, anyway I reminded the jailer Derek expected me to be in prime condition and I couldn't be if I didn't sleep and had blisters on the backs of my legs through sitting on hard concrete floor. I was hoping for mattress but I doubt he could have got that down the stairs by himself. I think I got under his skin just a much as he got under mine he was a fastidious creature so I played to that."

She couldn't help her gentle laugh and started to walk over with him to the bed. With the shadows crowding in on him again Ben knew what he needed to do and said firmly to her. "I need you to go Meg."

Meg looked at him startled by the sudden change in him and said softly and firmly. "No we can do this together. We know we can."

Trying to keep calm Ben said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't!" Meg insisted.

Frustration rolled into his fear making him say sharply. "I will if I can't control myself I need you safe I need you gone."

Meg stood her ground and reminded him again. "You helped me after Derek so we both know how we are feeling at the moment which means we can get through this together."

Ben spat out angrily. "**She** refused to go and I raped her without knowing it."

Meg closed her eyes as she realised he was right she was most probably doing what Maria done whether in all innocence or as a plot to have Ben and then kill him she didn't know which doubted anyone would. And she was doing it out of love and concern but it didn't matter they were both pushing him at this moment. She in real lift Maria from the shadows … and she needed to show him she loved him enough to leave him. She wouldn't be running away as she had in the past because she didn't want to go … **he** wanted her to go … and she had to. She knew these steps would be the hardest she would ever make in her life … but also she had to do it for both their sakes…

Opening her eyes and taking a breath she picked up the robe from the edge of the bed and slipped it on, and looked at him. She saw the turmoil he was in and said softly. "I'm not leaving this suite I'll be either on the sofa or in the other bedroom. **And** I will listen out for you and it won't matter if you call out Maria's name or mine I will come to you and wake you if needs be. **You** are not alone in this and I've no doubt Andrew is manning desk tonight in case we call and I will call if we need help. **I** love you and I know all this is a lot to take in and you are so tired it's not really you who's talking." And then she turned away from him to walk out the room … she did it slowly praying with each step that he would change his mind and call her back. That the act of doing this would give him the reassurance he needed to let her back in and be beside him tonight.

Ben watched Meg walk towards the door feeling the shivers running through him as the fear continued to wash over him … the fear that he might hurt her and that the shadows were winning he was losing her. As she started to walk through the doorway and would be out of sight in a moment he felt the isolation and desolation of the basement smoother him making him admit softly. "This morning in the basement I had a nightmare only it felt so real … you were there in that new basement and tried to save me …you stopped Derek from strangling me with a rope but he caught you and held you as he did in cabin with broken bottle to your neck only this time it was just his hands and the threat he would break your neck. Your life and freedom for me laying down the gun I'd just picked up after you'd got him off my back … I put the gun on the floor but he broke your neck and laughed as your body fell to the floor."

Looking at her in the doorway he added with a plea in his voice. What will I do if I lose control in my sleep and you are close by …"

Meg stopped feeling the full horror of that nightmare and her heart went out him … she could hear his pain … his fear not only of hurting her but of being alone again and turned back to face him. Clinging on to thoughts that would help him and trying to make sure her voice was calm said softly. "That nightmare is understandable you were so close to keeping us safe and being rescued but also Derek could still turn things around. But it was just a nightmare due to your fear and stress. Now you know it is over I'm safe because I will be next to you and you must let the shadow of Maria and The Deep go. I forgive you as long as you forgive yourself and as you said downstairs we accept the past and put it in its place. We are the present and the future and I love you and you love me."

Though shaking slightly she started to walk back into the room ready to stop if he told her too and added gently. "You just admitted your stiff and hurting that will stop you from moving quickly and you are exhausted so likely to sleep till morning. Lets sit on the bed together and see how you feel and if you are uncomfortable with that then I will move on to sofa or sit in chair here and watch you sleep as I said I will not leave you alone in this suite."

Ben looked her letting her gentle voice wash over him and ground him while noting how beautiful she was in the light blue robe and knew he could not be without her. He'd known that when he'd helped her get over Derek's seduction … knew that she would be whole again … he needed her like that now. And he'd felt whole and at home as they'd ate the meal and talked and said softly. "I'm sorry."

Meg came closer understanding his turmoil and the strength in those last words … he wasn't going to cave into those demons … he would accept her help when they knocked at his door as now. And she would ask for his help with her demons knocked at her door it had been a two way thing last time and it would be this time. A lot more of getting over it and then falling back into dark moments as now … he clung onto her and she did with him she was after all still trying to get her head round those four months of isolation for man who was forever on the go before…

Stopping beside him she gently put her hand on his arm and looked at him waiting for him to decide when he was ready to move. She knew he needed to feel in control again … get the control he had before it all this happened, it was in his nature but it was never harsh or selfish control he always looked out for others at the same time.

In her face Ben saw her forgiveness and understanding and said "Thank you." and felt steadier than before and the waves of haunting memories get smaller.

Meg smiled knowing that was enough for now and wanting him to think of something else said. "That's all right, if you are going to sleep sitting up we'll put the pillows comfortable and I can always get another one from the other bedroom. You get in first I can do the running around … curtains pulled or open."

He looked out the window and feeling the reassurance that fact gave him said. "Open and the two will be fine." Then let her help him into bed, sort the best way to have the pillows and watched her walk round to her side of the bed, dimming the lights on the way then get in beside him and make herself comfortable.

Being in bed felt very strange to him and he'd felt it each time he'd woken up in the hospital this afternoon now having someone beside him added to that feeling. But in spite of these feeling and thoughts when Meg got close to him Ben automatically put his arm around her shoulders so she could snuggle next to him as she always used to do when they'd slept together.

oxoxo

Meg did it carefully mindful of his bruises even though they were on the other side of him and enjoyed just being there. Was glad he'd accepted her beside him automatically and hadn't waited for her to ask to snuggle beside him and heard his soft tired. "Now what?"

She couldn't help her soft short laugh at her wayward thought of what they shouldn't do, he was way too exhausted for it and guessed his mind was still caught between the two shadows of just now and said "Think of something different from what you were."

Ben sighed feeling those shadows on the edge of his thoughts and said. "What about our future home as in what part of town we want to start looking? I know it will be a joint decision but we should have an idea of where before we discuss it with Benjy."

Meg said softly as she realised the truth "He could change everything." especially if he rejected them as guardians.

Before he could stop himself Ben said softly. "Like the joker in a game of cards."

Meg gave a gentle laugh and commented. "True but we'll assume he accepts. We can try Mack's they've got a good web page and reputation." She knew which part of town they would avoid like the plague and added. "I would think north part of town, we'll be near the school and can still walk to work or the beach if we want to, but we'll obviously need cars for some occasions."

Ben thought about that part of town and realised there might be a wide range of choices in size and price wise and asked. "New or old build and is Clarks still around?"

She pondered about the firm and then relieved it wasn't a death that caused it explained. "They've been taken over, he moved out of the State to be with daughter and family must be about three weeks ago now. We could try them as well and I don't mind which …new or old that is …old is likely to have a big garden and the separate rooms you thought about. I was thinking at least four bedrooms and possibly a playroom and study downstairs in addition the usual rooms it would be better than one running up and downstairs when trying to check on what was going on."

Ben realised he was losing the battle with tiredness because he yawned as he asked. "Why at least four."

Meg snuggled gently and said softly. "Benjy won't be the only child and he'll want friends to sleepover. We'll also need a guestroom or two for friends to stay and I don't want to move again once we bought the house."

"You sure on that." He asked sleepily, and shook his head again to keep himself awake … he didn't like sleep that brought nightmares and he didn't want those.

Meg answered with a smile. "Oh yes this will be our home and once you're fully fit we'll catch up on married life."

She felt a gentle kiss on her head and heard a soft whisper of the word "Good." For a moment she thought he was dropping off to sleep then heard a quiet. "I could always buy the hotel just keep staff the on for cooking and cleaning then you'll have plenty of rooms."

Meg tried to keep the giggle out of her voice as she said. "Wrong side of town and no garden."

"Dig the car park up or use large pots or raised beds."

She laughed at that and heard his gentle. "Okay think again. Something a bit smaller and a garden."

A couple of minutes later there was still silence from him but she could hear his breathing change to a steady one and knew he'd finally fallen asleep. With that reassuring thought her mind went walkabout instead of winding down, went on past the ideas for her new home because that could wait till morning and started going over their meeting and evening now it was quiet and no one else to distract her.

She snuggled away the shiver as she thought about the four months in the basement. Had Ben known the man's name he didn't use it perhaps wanted that distance so he could keep out the basement as he talked. She knew it made sense for the jailer to make a barrier between him Ben. Make sure he wouldn't be persuaded to let Ben free and if Ben had escaped incriminating evidence would have just been a description, names could become a link and that would be dangerous.

With the window open she could hear people leaving the function and thought briefly of her family, how they were coping with the news … how any of the others were coping with it. There was so much betrayal and guilt but there would be support she'd felt that had been real as she'd left the function. She reckoned her Dad would give Sara and Casey a lift back to Surf Central and then make plans for coming days… Christmas was so close.

Ducking away from Christmas she thought about her nights at Surf Central, nights when like Ben tonight she'd fought sleep like a demon … hadn't wanted the nightmares about walking in on Maria and Ben at The Deep … had been too angry and heartbroken to settle … then after she'd accepted Ben was with Maria for good, she just hadn't wanted her dreams … so sometimes she'd sat in bed and watched the stars and dropped off without knowing. And she realised Ben most probably did it all the time he was in the basement but he'd not had the stars to help him just had the silence and walls. Was the why he kept looking out the window and how did he cope without knowing time. Sleep only when exhausted after all when awake he could control some of his thoughts asleep they would have gone down some very dark roads … especially after what had happened at The Deep …and her own rejection of him even if they were sort of starting to tolerate each other. And he had said he'd left with some hope in his heart had that helped or made things worse… …

Her thoughts stopped because she felt Ben move, breathing becoming ragged and started muttering out loud … after moment she caught the words 'can't let him rest yet'. She didn't think that sounded good and not wanting him to have a full blown nightmare decided to wake him. She carefully eased away from him mindful of his fear of hurting her and that she could be part of this nightmare. This was not going to be easy she wanted to speak to him and yet stop his arm from knocking her so she eased herself close to his shoulder and said softly but firmly. "**Ben** wake up. It's all right you are home now." And realised home wasn't quite the right word and hoped it was good enough.

She noted he stilled and though eyes stayed closed she heard his soft questioning. "Meg?" Hoping she wasn't part of the nightmare she answered immediately "Yes, I'm here beside you." then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek so he would know it was real.

Feeling the kiss Ben opened his eyes sleepily and said softly. "Used to listen to him moving around the house and then chose my time to rattle the pipes and demand attention. … I'm not there any more. You're real."

Meg smiled at his words and gently brushed her hand against his cheek saying. "I'm real and we are in Liberty Corp Suite. You're safe and they are all in jail. You can sleep now."

She watched his eyes close and heard his sleepy "Thank you."

Snuggling down beside him again she listened to his breathing heard and it go back to that steady sleep rhythm and let her mind tick over. In Surf Central when she'd lain awake she'd heard the house settle. The frame work cool down, Sara or Casey moving around if they or just one of them were up late … the floorboards creaking, the water pipes from the kitchen or the bathroom and she would picture what they were doing in her mind. Just as they'd when she moved around and so Ben had let the house talk to him.

Smiling she snuggled deeper into him without disturbing him and now he was safe beside her she let her mind play with idea. Imagine him working out just when to call for attention on the pipes, he would have worked just how far he could push the man. He knew the man was a 'neat freak' and played on that. From the report and what she'd seen he'd used the bathroom not a bucket, no doubt the jailer couldn't face doing that and a bucket full or empty in Ben's hands would have been a weapon. She realised that was the difference between them … the jailer needed Ben whole … uninjured well sort of. No doubt Derek told him he wouldn't get full payment till Ben was delivered, whereas Ben just wanted freedom so could use any means or force to get it … kill the jailer if necessary so the man had to be careful of Ben.

She knew he planted the cockroaches to get to the jailer and wondered if the man ever cottoned on to that … why should he, if Ben planted them on the way up the stairs or going downstairs the man's concentration would have been on Ben and nothing else. So he might not have seen them till the next time he went up or down by himself and spotted them then he would clean the place. She doubted he picked them up to check they were alive or fresh shells just got rid of them. As for food if Ben didn't like it there was the threat of a dirty floor for the jailer to clean up, he wouldn't have given Ben the broom that would have been a lovely weapon. No doubt there would have been pay back of some kind after all the jailer had real control. She wondered why the man never accepted any offer Ben made he would have made some was that because Derek made sure the jailer knew his reputation and would assume they were identical in that way.

She huffed her thoughts away … it didn't matter he was safe now, but it did give her some comfort to know Ben was able to get his own back on the jailer. She knew there would be differences in him there had been the first time round and there were two already. He was talking about his past and they were married and nothing could come between them now …and that made her deeply happy and content.

True she knew Benjy could be a problem but not a mountain that could not be climbed. If he didn't live with them he would be found a good family and they would keep in touch made sure he knew he would always be welcome back. It would his choice at his time. If he lived with them she reckoned it would be alright … from what she'd seen of the lad recently he was a happy child and near the beginning they'd connected in a small way when Franklin the cat was chosen. She knew the name of the cat couldn't be changed and just hoped Ben would be able to associate the name with the cat and not what happened in Seattle. And as far as she knew the boy still had that big white teddy bear to hug and that in strange way could link them all together … and she had Ben beside her… and sleep washed away any other thoughts she was going to have.

oxoxox

Gentle reminder to everyone … **please review** … I would love to know what you think of it … just the chapter or the whole lot so far … it was meant to be a short snappy story … think I've blown that one and criticism is accepted otherwise I don't learn.


	14. Chapter 14

Dani … Thanks for your review and I love your question … set me really thinking how to answer it. … I agree Maria pushed Ben over the edge made him answer her need not his … but because he didn't stop himself and he actually finished the act of sex between them rather than walking away or just stopping cold. He felt he was the perpetrator rather than the victim. So he apologised to Maria for using her in that manner and he would have felt the guilt as soon as he saw Meg when she walked in on them and that would have started the barrier between them. Being a male brought up to respect women who might be thought of as the gentler sex Ben would have had trouble in seeing himself as being raped and a victim.

Hope that helps and doesn't offend anyone ... I always assume that if you've seen the series you know all about the birds and the bees and the deceit that goes on in soap operas.

As always comments are welcome ….. On with the story and rest of the family.

**Chapter 14 **

While the Hotel Manager showed Mr and Mrs Ben Evans to the Liberty Corp Suite back in function room the Police Chief delivered his official and revised statements to the stunned but eager settling audience. As soon as he'd finished the extra guests left and the first course of the meal was served and the Mayor raised a toast to their absent guest on honour reminding them that Ben wanted everyone to enjoy themselves. Because it was impolite to shout across the tables to each other to express their feelings, and the first course looked really delicious everyone ate and chatted in their groups and let the celebrations begin. As they did so they realised they did have something extra to celebrate Ben had survived and wanted to stay as part of their bigger family … and he had a wife to consul him. Not only that the culprits were safely tucked up in jail and were no threat to them … any of them …

As the function picked up its normal pace the news slowly seeped out into the town as the managers of The Deep and The Java Web explained things to their staff either by phone or face to face meetings as in the Italian Restaurant and other meetings were arranged for the morning. As you can imagine the staff who were not working then rang other family or friends each keeping to the facts with the additional advice to watch the midnight news or grab a morning paper for confirmation. That of course meant the reporter and editorial staff were rushing around trying to change the layout of the paper so they could meet the deadline. And tv crew because there was no 'live feed' were winging their way back to base with the reporter talking on phone feeling a bit like the cat that got the bowl of cream … their little 'fill in' story had just grown up and that could mean bigger things for her … them in the future.

oxoxo

With their stomachs full of good food and wine, minds full of music and fun the guests were leaving their successful 'do' and producing the scene of organised chaos in the car park again. A noisier one than before … then they'd been sedate … setting the scene and showing off in the nicest possibly way. Now they were all friends going home and back to work in the morning … so it was slamming doors, yelling goodnights etc to everyone as well as offering last minutes lifts. There also little groups gathering for quiet almost confidential chats … chats that couldn't be done earlier because of the flow of the celebrations and loud music...

With all this going on Hank guided his little group to his car and happily responded to the goodnights glad no one expected them to join their groups for chats. They'd enjoyed the evening, clapped with pride at the presentations and Sara was still on cloud nine chatting about all the little bits and pieces as well as new promised customers. It had been a silent given that the taxi wouldn't be needed they were four not five in the group so a lift wouldn't be a problem and they had things to discuss.

On the short drive to Surf Central Hank's mood sobered down even more. His oldest daughter was married to Ben Evans … done deal … no going back to the past. He knew what he'd said to Meg in those few moments together and would stand by it … she was his Meggie … his daughter no matter what Sara said or thought about it. **And** because of what he'd learnt this evening he knew she would have a lot to deal with in the coming days or weeks, months ahead. He'd not been kidnapped or faced death like Ben had but he'd had his world taken away from him. No evil twin needed it was the weather, markets and bank that had made him sell his family farm for pittance and have to start again.

He'd resented Ben at the time and still did … even though it was illogical to do so; especially now he knew the whole truth and all secrets were out in open. It hadn't been the man's fault that Derek playing Ben hadn't stepped in to save the farm as he'd silently hoped Ben would do. As far as he was concerned then the man was a rich playboy and could afford to impress the father of his soulmate with a rescue bid. Truth was … and he could face that now … the farm could not have saved nor could the neighbours' farms that had been swallowed up into something bigger. And Ben being the businessman not playboy would have seen that and said no to his face where as the twin had just ignored the situation. He knew that it had been the love of his wife beside him and the fact his daughters still needed him and were in a different town that had helped him through the pain and nightmares of that time. Stopped him from falling by wayside and being a 'has been' in Kansas and helped him to become the man he was today with a son in law. A son in law who'd been through it … twice … been kidnapped twice … faced the threat of death … alone … wanted to be back where he was known...

Those thoughts stopped as he drove into the yard at the rear of Surf Central and parked the car.

Switching off the engine he realised Sara was still on transmit and caught his wife's half smile and got out the car wondering if she'd been reflecting on the past while his daughter talked and suddenly thought about Tim's death. They'd all put it down to a mugging gone wrong and the monument under construction a convenient hiding place for the body. Would have been if it hadn't collapsed on its inauguration day and spilled its nasty secret. Now knowing Tess and Derek had been partners was it possible that Derek did it, he'd tried to kill Tim before and Tess had been going out with Tim. Jealousy or protecting a dark secret that couldn't be proved anyway they only had Tim's word about Mark dying words implicating Ben. He shoved the thoughts away but they left a disturbing trail behind them … identical twins both showed a ruthless streak and were willing to keep secrets... was Meg really safe... were they..

Walking beside Joan letting her silent warmth steady his thoughts he turned his attention to Casey's manner and realised he was really quiet … didn't think it was just because his daughter seemed to have lost her 'off switch' button since the 'do'. There was something else … he knew Casey had been a close friend of Ben's for a long time so all this would be a shock as it was for them all. The words 'had been' grated in his thoughts and he started to think back to when that friendship had been broken and remembered it was before Ben left town before those missing months…

And stepping into the kitchen after the other and closing the door he came to a full stop realising his youngest daughter had just found that 'off switch'.

oxoxo

Unlocking the kitchen door and going into the room so everyone else could get in Sara let out an exuberant "Wow wasn't that fabulous" and spun round slowly. She could still the rush from the 'do' the applause, music, feel the pride of being accepted as one of them and what they had all achieved over the last year. And it all confirmed what she'd been feeling … this was her home town, one she wanted to have her future in … her silent hopes of a ring soon. And what better time than Christmas … Casey had two jobs and she was partner in shop...

She came to a sudden halt as she spotted her sister's coat hanging by the door into the lounge and felt her happy bubble burst and let out with a sad sigh. "Sis won't back here will she?" As though she was dead which was daft she wasn't and her mood picked up to an immediate high again making her exclaim with a gentle huff of satisfaction. "At least she's with Ben now so gossips can go and jump."

But that in turn brought on sudden fleeting darker thoughts of missing months, threat of death and betrayal on a grand scale as well as ripples of what ifs so she shook her head to get rid of them and faced the others who seemed to be staring at her and said firmly. "**Right** I'll pack her bag and then Casey and I will take it back to the hotel and we'll see you lunchtime tomorrow."

With no intention of leaving yet especial as her daughter was yo-yoing back to reality Joan left Hank's side hoping he could cope with his own silent mood and putting a hand on Sara's arm said gently. "Sweetheart, your dad and I will take Meg's bag to the hotel." And to stop any heated objection that is was her job to do it she added. "Casey won't want the extra trip as he's got that demonstration run to do in the morning and you've got a shop to sort out Meg won't be there tomorrow. They will be fine, don't worry."

Hearing her mother's words over the whoosh of guilt that was running through her Sara nodded 'yes' but felt the need to say. "But I asked him to go to Seattle because I overheard Tess and Tim talking about getting a large sum of money …."

Not wanting to be sidetracked by any guilt trip her daughter might think she had to carry Joan started to gently guide her towards the door into the lounge area saying. "I dare say but I expect he was going anyway. Ben told everyone tonight he wants the past accepted and put in its place and for everyone to move on. **And** we do that for their sakes as well as our own."

"**But...**" Sara insisted

Knowing what her daughter was like once she started Joan immediately butted in. "No sweetie no buts, he survived and is with Meg now. Talking about what happened is fine but leave the guilt and the 'what ifs' out of it." Then to get her daughter's mind on a different track asked. "Got her list with you?"

Sara stopped and looked at her mother understanding what she was getting at and as Meg's list was in her purse nodded turned and leading the way into the lounge. Getting near the stairs she slipped her shoes off and knowing her sister's room was tidy chaos that only Meg could understand called back to the kitchen. "Tea for the workers!" which made Joan smile as she followed her daughter up the stairs.

oxoxo

Not surprisingly Casey and Hank hadn't moved as the Joan and Sara left the room they were both were in their own thoughts.

Casey like everyone else had celebrated the fact his friend had survived and not only that had kicked the culprits' asses and wanted to stay amongst his friends… no the family of Sunset Beach who'd not rejected him before. He'd found it oddly logical almost acceptable that Derek having failed once and survived the fall down cliff tried again … money and twin thing … and that they should be taken in by it all… same voice and looks. What had shocked him to the core was Maria's cold hearted betrayal of family and Ben and that Ben had had to keep that secret all these years.

On short drive back those darker thoughts came to the front. That he could have lost his friend forever as in death of his friend and he wouldn't realise it. Never would have had the chance to put things right, things that should never have gone wrong … wouldn't have if he'd stood beside him as a friend. And those four dark months for Ben had been ones where he'd found a future … love with Sara and had seen the sisters come together and start a business something his friend would have loved to have seen take part in. Might not have happened if he'd been around he didn't like that thought and jumped past it to that morning. And fretted … if they'd been around when Ben had called they could have helped him … stopped him from being ill and going into that damn basement again ….

Sara's call broke into his thoughts and mood making him realise where he was and that Hank was standing close by and was most likely in the same dark mood as things were different for him. Meg was married to Ben something that would disturb him as he'd accepted Maria and Ben quite happily. And couldn't help a smile as Sara's words really registered and saw that Hank was smiling as well and knew he'd better do as ordered so took off his suit jacket and tie and found the kettle.

As his contemplations had been broken by his daughter's words Hank didn't want to just stand and stare so found the mugs and as he put them on the counter casually suggested. "Perhaps we should make sure this house is secure, it certainly wasn't this morning when Ben broke in and stole the hooded top Ricardo mentioned."

Casey stopped filling the kettle with a sigh wishing Hank had not come to that conclusion and brought his thoughts back into focus. Meg had known how disturbed he'd been about that missing top so Ricardo had covertly tried to explain who had taken it. Nothing about top or Ben's visit had been mentioned in the official or unofficial statements that night and he'd not had a chance to find out more so could only put thoughts together. As far as he could see they were letting everyone assume that Ben had set the lockdown from The Deep when he'd dropped the rat there. But he reckoned Derek might have detected something was off if Ben had done that. So Ben would have needed an outside computer to send the message to set the trap … lockdown **and** that would have needed a safe house and computer … and friends to help him with the rest of his plan … one that would not have put him back in danger or that damned basement.

That being the case he reckoned Ben had lost out that morning… they would have argue on meeting … yes but air would have been cleared and he have would helped his friend. But that didn't happen as they were out … gone to work … so Ben had found the spare key. There were no computers … Meg had taken hers with her and he was collecting his that afternoon from shop because of an upgrade and Sara didn't have one she borrowed both. **So** coming up blank on all counts his friend had raided the house found the hooded top to use as a disguise and had taken the huge risk of going to Java Web where he knew there would be usable computers and then gone back to the basement doing other stuff on the way no doubt …

Stopping those thoughts he suppressed the shiver that ran through him as he realised just how desperate Ben would have been and wanting to make things clear to Hank he faced the man and said with total conviction. "**Ben didn't break in.** When we first converted this house I showed him where the spare key was hidden outside and told him he could stay anytime he wanted to, no invite needed … He'd said the same to me all through our friendship and I had taken him up on it many a time **and** he borrowed the hooded top because we weren't there to help him **and** I'm glad he did. You heard Tyus explain how ill Ben was when they found him in the basement and I'm sure if he could have he would have told them about the top then. As far as I'm concerned that top got lost outside and was found with cat and kittens end of story **and **no one else need know about it."

Hearing the warning in Casey's voice Hank knew he had to leave it for now at least and suggested. "A key safe on the wall or keypad lock would be better than a hidden key anyone might find and do it before your new tenants move in." Then wanting an answer to his other thoughts before Joan and Sara came back added "You and Meg dropped Ben like a ton of bricks not long before he went to Seattle and though Meg was willing to talk to him if need be you kept clear of him I...

Casey went back to dealing with tea to make the point that conversation was over, but realised Hank's point about the key was a good one and felt a rush of guilt hearing the rest and butted in firmly. "What broke our friendship is in the past Hank. Bridges have been mended and trust accepted on both sides. It is possible if the friendship hadn't been broken we might have prevented what happened to Ben in Seattle **but** I'm not going down that road. I kept clear of Ben because I believed Meg needed me to … that she needed to live at here knowing I was completely impartial and **nothing** that was said would get back to Ben or anyone else. She needed my trust then and **he** needs it now."

Not happy with that answer Hank said sharply. "I can't believe that a couple of words said to you while Ben left the function with all the shock of the moment for both of you could have repaired **that** damage. It wasn't **Derek** who caused the hurt it was **Ben** and it shook Meg so deeply that you took her side and the repercussions affected your relationship with Sara as well."

Seeing Casey's expression as the man glanced at him to make his silent point Hank huffed at the man's stubbornness and explained. "I don't want **it** coming back to break them apart again in a few days … weeks or months time. It's not just the two of them this time there's a child who's been messed about way too much already. They will have a lot to deal with … to cope with and I can't help them unless I know what it is that broke your respect and friendship and I can't ask them but I can ask you."

Casey could understand Hanks fears but he wasn't going to tell him about it and said calmly hoping to take the heat out of the situation."You saw the trust and love Ben and Meg have in each other tonight and **that** was not just for the moment. From what Ben told me I know they've talked about the situation and have worked through it and will work through any other problems it may cause. **Yes** they will need our support and we both want to give that **and** I will do it by giving them my trust and friendship as though it's never been broken. If needs be, he and I can talk about what happened he's indicated that by saying our friendship is okay. Can you get the milk please?"

Hank complied knowing Casey wouldn't break that trust and he'd have to be content … with what …his daughter who couldn't trust her love for the man before suddenly could now … a matter of hours if that … and that man had been willing to keep secrets and bring his business down to stop his twin … and sighed then said. "**So** you're saying I should accept that whatever broke them up won't happen again. That Meg truly loves him this time and I'm to trust **him** completely."

Casey smiled at the undertone and after pouring the tea answered. "Well, you know the limits **he** will go to protect the ones he loves … cares for. Don't forget **he** was the one who always let Meg go back to you and Joan or me when she felt the need to. **And** I've no doubt it was her **free** choice to standby him tonight and into future … Tyus would have made sure they had plans for both situations. **So** she wasn't in a tight corner ... wouldn't have the guilt of sending him away from here if she said no. Could you bring tray through as I need to put her laptop and chargers together." And left the room before Hank could say no, he wanted the man to think and not speak for a moment.

Hank carried the tray through to the lounge knowing Casey was speaking the truth … Ben had always respected Meg … it had been Derek who'd deceived her, taken her away and threatened her life at the Cabin. Ben had never lashed out at him when he'd put his point of view forward … it had been him who'd lashed out and floored Ben when Tess and Benjy first appeared at Ocean Drive … and from then on he'd not really backed the man up as he might have done… Putting the tray on the sea chest table he was positive about one thing and said. "I don't intend on being a yes man to him though."

Casey smiled as he packed the laptop in its bag and found the chargers, he knew a lot of people would be reassessing their views of Ben after tonight and answered truthfully. "He doesn't want you to or anyone else come to that … never has done. He knows you love Meg and he respects you and your views just as I do. He was just clearing up a family problem that got a bit too public." Then he walked to the bottom of the stairs and yelled. "Teas ready!"

It was quickly answered by "Right" and "Be down in sec."

And Hank sat down with a quiet "Still makes you think though."

Casey had to agree with that and gave a slight smile as he said softly, "True." Which was drowned out by Sara and Joan coming down the stairs and Sara's casually comment. "I guess Christmas is going to be interesting." She felt better having talked with her mother as they found and packed Meg's things ... her family had just got bigger in the right way.

As they sat and drank their cups of tea Joan said. "Well your dad and I will make sure someone can cover the Shock Wave if needs be and the three of you were coming over for an evening meal so I don't see why Ben and Benjy can't come as well …."

In spite of his mixed emotions Hank butted in softly, "There's already enough food to feed everyone twice over."

"Hey!" Joan exclaimed with a bit of a smile and feeling slightly guilty she'd been planning on baking another batch of goodies tomorrow night.

"Well there is." Hank insisted with a smile and then added seriously. "We'll put a note with the bag to say they just need to phone to say when they are coming if they want to of course. I'm guessing you might have to close Sunset Sister if you can't find cover for yourself."

Sara huffed slightly knowing it would be difficult; their assistant had children so they'd given her the day off and were planning to split their day as they wouldn't celebrating till the evening and she didn't want to do it all day Casey's shift finished in the afternoon. But then as a sudden wicked thought she smiled and said. "I can always close for the afternoon and put the losses to Meg's side of profit especially as she's married to money."

Casey laughed and Joan then Hank joined in especially as it wasn't said with malice but with sisterly love and so typical of her to move from one mood to another so quickly. Then knowing nothing could be done without talking to the other part of their new family they started to check they had everything gathered together and what to write in that note.

oxoxo

With the bags packed in the car Sara and Casey watched Hank and Joan pull away from the yard and then turned back into the kitchen and locked the door. With stray thoughts going through her mind Sara linked her arm with Casey's and said softly. "I guess we'll have two rooms to think about letting now. Whether it should be a bedroom and lounge area or just two bedrooms and share the living room down here again." then with a little huff she added. "You know I'm going to miss having her around."

Casey smiled knowing that was true and as the sisters were much closer now he reckoned Meg wouldn't mind him explaining things so Sara could be a shoulder to lean should she need one. So flicking the light off he guided her through into lounge and over sofa saying softly in tease. "I know… no more sisterly arguments about the time spent in the bathroom or who's hidden whatever where or used the last of milk or bread."

Feeling a gentle thump on his arm he added in a more serious tone. "She'll visit … they both … all three will it's not as though she'll give the shop up or they will live out of town. As for the rooms we'll think about them another day she'll have to take all her stuff out first. Before we go to bed though I want to talk to you about the day I told you to leave and Meg came back here."

Sara stilled looked at him and saw concern but no fear or anger and immediately remembered how bad things felt that night as Tim had spilled the beans about what she'd done in past and then Casey storming out telling her to leave and said softly "I love you." and sat down.

Casey sat beside her and put his arm round her and drew her to him saying. "I know and we are safe in that love, this about Meg's side of the day I couldn't break her confidence then but I don't think she will mind now. From the few words Ben had with me I know he'll trust my judgement. Those few words and what we heard tonight explain a lot but I've not got all his story obviously. And I think its best if the four of us know about it so we can talk about it if needs be … him to me and Meg to you. It's not really something she'll want to discuss with your parents …its messy for her and we lived through it they didn't."

With her yo-yoing emotions she realised this was big but it was also in the past so safe to talk about … be background knowledge and she loved her sister so nodded to let him know she was ready.

Now he was going to say it Casey found it a bit difficult so took a breath to steady himself and then started. "After I stormed out telling you to go I went to South Pier to think things over and I saw Meg in a similar distressed state so we swapped tales of woe… comforted each other. She'd just driven back from the Casita believing Ben had taken Maria there that morning, so was very angry and very hurt … I tried to tell her Ben wouldn't take Maria there but the proof was too solid for her to believe me…… …"

Listening to Casey Sara's anger along with her understanding of their attitudes in days afterwards grew and by the time he'd finished including his idea about Ben's visit that morning she needed space so got up and walked across the room. She stopped and stood as though looking through the patio doors but wasn't seeing the view her churning thoughts where settling and the prominent one was … if she'd spoken out, had broken that silence that had hung between them on that subject … things could have been so different.

Feeling haunted by all deceit and the repercussions of that day Casey watched her body language and realised she was unhappy about something which was not surprising in circumstances and asked softly. "What is it?"

His gentleness cut through her thoughts and caused her to turn towards him saying angrily. "Apart from the fact those two aught to be shot"

Seeing his expression and realising it had come out wrong she immediately explained her outburst. "The **women** not Ben and Meg. **And** it's my fault Ben witnessed you and Meg together if he'd left earlier he would have been able to talk to you both rather than seen or heard what he did." Giving a huff to get rid of her anger at the messy situation and knowing he hadn't understood asked. "How do you think I got back to my parents house after you left. There was too much stuff for me to carry by myself and you know I didn't do a second trip the next day that would have been too hurtful and embarrassing."

Casey thought back realising he hadn't at the time or had reason to since, he'd let that episode lie dormant. After he'd sorted out what he felt for the sisters he'd just been grateful they two had been able to move on together and they were able live as a threesome and said. "I assumed you called your dad, explained you decided things weren't going to work out so you wanted to go home. He then came and collected you and your belongings."

Sara shook her head and said softly. "No he didn't. Though I did say I decided to leave because I wasn't ready for living with you and when it was clear Meg was staying here I said she needed space and they agreed. I certainly didn't say you had chucked me out or what I did ... if I had Dad would have gone ballistic on both our accounts and I didn't want him to do that no matter how hurt I felt. And I admit I deserved what I got that day and it did clear the air between us, **and **I can see Tim's shadow over it all now you've pieced bits together, so I'd come down on all three being involved whether a combined effort or different reasons no idea. We'll never know."

She gave a gentle huff and added. "Back to that night and my side of the story just after you left there was knock on the door I thought it was you come back to kiss and make up. But it was Ben and he helped me back to my parents' house and then went to South Pier to find Meg. Not straight away though I hadn't wanted to go in the house so I sat in gazebo and talked for moment then told him she would be there and he left. I then waited for Mum or Dad to come and find me but the rain came first and completed my mood.

He was so quiet and yet supportive of my troubles, didn't thrown any of it in my face as he could have … I wish now I'd seen his pain for whatever it was and asked him to talk to me but I didn't." she gave another gentle huff and admitted. "Mind you, Ben was never a talker at the best of times and I don't suppose he would have opened up to me. Anyway, because I let him go and because the three of us here didn't talk about that day … that evening … next morning or day we didn't see what was wrong about the whole damn thing."

Realising she was starting the guilt trip thing Casey said softly. "Ben's been going to South Pier when in trouble for years it's his thinking ground, turned into my thinking ground so no doubt he knew it was Meg's without you having to tell him. It's no wonder we came across each other that night. I don't know what he wanted to say to Meg that night but to be honest I doubt we would have understood what was happening without knowing Ben's secret about Maria and he wouldn't have told us about it. I do know that what happen that night should remain between the four of us and we should listen and help without guilt or …"

Understanding how he was feeling Sara walked back over to him and interrupted saying softly. "And you need to forgive yourself and your actions."

At his look she added now her sudden flash of inspiration becoming clearer. "You found out your true feelings and you were being a good friend to her I know that. And though it hurt Ben to see what he did, he at least he knew Meg was safe with you … with us all these months. And though I hate the thought of what happened at The Deep between Maria and Ben perhaps in a twisted way it was for best because it stopped us from interfering and making trouble for him."

Ignoring Casey's intake of breath she carried on. "Perhaps he was going to tell Meg she couldn't live with him anymore, perhaps he'd sensed it wasn't safe for her to be around him at Ocean Drive that Maria had got **all** her memories back ... he, Meg or even Benjy were in the firing line. Think of it, just telling Meg goodbye would have been painful and most probably got her curiosity going and yours as well … so both of you would have gone snooping around. This way you both left him so he only had Benjy and himself to take care of." She gave a huff and admitted "And he's right we can't do the 'what ifs' or the guilt trips. But we can talk about things and I'll let Meg come to me and not go pushing."

Seeing his smile she added gently. "Well, not much, just a sisterly prod or two if need be. Come on its time for bed we've got a lot to do tomorrow."

Casey smiled at her quiet statement and how understanding she could be and nodded then remembering Hank's words earlier said. "Your dad suggested we should get a number lock for front door or a key safe on the outside wall and I think we should get that patio door secured a bit better than it is at the moment."

Feeling a slight shiver run through her as Casey came to stand beside her she said honestly. "Good idea, I don't mind Ben creeping in via the spare key but wouldn't like anyone else doing it. Is the patio door safe?"

Casey went on over to it and tested it then smiled back at Sara saying. "Yes but it feels a bit looser than it was so several months ago so I'll put the chair in the way and get Roger to deal with it tomorrow sometime."

As Sara watched him doing it she felt another slight shiver run through her and was glad she'd not been alone in the house knowing that anyone might have been able to prise that door open while she'd been in another room. With another shiver she remembered Meg's experience in the black out months ago and wondered why she'd ever felt safe knowing the key was hidden outside. And as Casey reached her having finished moving the chair she leant over and kissed him. Felt the warmth of their love run through her, reassure her and when they broke apart and started to go towards the stairs she asked. "Should we buy Ben a Christmas present?"

Knowing the front door was locked Casey flicked the downstairs light of and pondered the idea as he followed her up the stairs …. Should they or shouldn't they … that was tough one … he would like to … so perhaps they would ... And would get one for Benjy as well…

oxoxo

With her thoughts about the day settling Joan sat quietly beside Hank as he pulled into the hotel car park and noticed the differences from earlier. There were plenty of spaces now with the hotel guests cars dotted all over the place whereas usually they seemed to club together in blocks. And the bright lights were dimmed so only the name of hotel and the word open were brightly lit … and her daughter and husband were starting their new lives in there and suggested softly. "Pull in near the entrance of the hotel."

As Hank did so and knowing this was the first private time they would have together this evening Joan asked him gently. "Are you all right with this?"

Hank switched the engine off and gave a snort of a laugh adding. "Any choice?" He still wasn't settled with it all … things went round in circles of worries and acceptance changing each time.

Knowing her thoughts on what had happened and understanding his reaction to a sudden situation rather than one that grew up over days said. "No not really. He's always been good for her even when they didn't know each other."

Hank looked at her puzzled and asked. "What do you mean?"

Joan gave a slight smile and explained. "At the very beginning back on the farm she would go on the computer and then come off in a better mood, she always reassured me that who she chatted to never knew her real identity or address. It was just like writing a letter and throwing it the bin only in this case a person read it and chatted back. He never forced her to do things but he did teacher her to fly and supported her ideas and accepted her help when it was offered. He worked hard to get where he is and the respect of town; he's never been the rich fly by night kid you thought he was…"

Hank couldn't help butting in. "You're right he's not a fly by night he's a charming ruthless second half of a murderous twin." At her half smile he added wanting to get the next bit off his chest. "Any fool can see Derek killed Tim, he tried and failed then succeeded…"

Joan butted in crossly. "Don't go there Hank and that's Derek not Ben. Ben's the one who let Tim live here even though he tried to get Meg back. There is a difference between the twins."

He sighed and knew that was true and said. "That's another point Derek is still around."

Joan smiled knowing she was getting her husband to get to facts rather than feelings and said. "Behind bars and if you think about you as a farmer has been just as ruthless as Ben has been. And yet you have still been a loving husband and father … brought up two lovely girls who've found good matches."

Hank looked at his wife and huffed knowing what she was getting at and let her carry on.

"Most families have the eccentric relation somewhere in their bloodline we've just got one in this generation and close to us. We are not the only ones dealing with the fall out … think of Carmen and her family. Maria's thrown their love and feelings in their faces for nothing. Come on lets see if we can get these things in and record that news bulletin should be interesting to see what they make of it all."

Getting out the car and then getting the bags out and carrying them Hank said quietly. "They are not telling us everything."

Joan lost him and said "The police don't have to."

Hank sighed "No I don't mean them. Its Casey, there was that sudden bust up between the foursome and he won't say what it was just says its been dealt with tonight in few words with Ben."

Joan opened the hotel door as Hank was carrying both bags saying. "Well we didn't tell our parents everything … **well** at least **I** didn't."

Hank snorted knowing he certainly hadn't and saw the foyer was empty but for the man behind the desk who looked up as they entered so he headed in that direction and said quietly to Joan. "What do we say?"

Joan laughed knowing the fact the Ben and Meg were Mr and Mrs Evans was meant to come out at midnight and said. "It's all round Sunset the guests at the function were of their phones as soon as they left plus the Managers have been around so I'm guessing most the town and the staff here will know by now."

As they stopped before the desk ready getting ready to explain Andrew the hotel manager came out of the side room and said. "Mr and Mrs Cummings glad you came. Come on in and I'll take the bags up to Mr and Mrs Evans in a while."

He lead them into the room and as Hank put the bags down commented with a smile. "See you didn't need the truck after all." And then shut the door and asked. "Would you like a drink?"

Joan smiled and answered. "No thanks we had tea at Surf Central and the 'do' went off very well. How are they?"

Andrew settled on the edge of the table as he realised Hank and Joan didn't want to get comfortable as time was getting on and said. "Glad you enjoyed it. As far as I know fine, no phone calls and the trolley with food on came back empty so they enjoyed it. When I showed them the apartment they were still obviously coming to terms with things but seemed contented …."

Hank asked. "How big is the apartment?"

Andrew smiled guessing what was behind it and said. "Its two really with a door between each the one they are in has two double bedrooms and a single plus all amenities with lounge and balcony. So there will be room for visitors including Benjy when that bit is sorted out. And they will have the rooms for as long as they want them care Liberty Corp. and its on the residents side of the hotel so they will have some privacy.

If you're worried about getting the bags up there before they settle down for night Ricardo asked that a set of spare night and day clothes be put in room I assumed it was because Ocean Drive was a crime scene so nothing could be taken out so I put our usual set of emergency clothes out so she'll have a choice of things. I won't disturb them when I take the bags up as there is a special locker which goes into their room and they know its coming. I'm staying in here to be close to phone but I don't expect any trouble and any calls to them will go through me or this office so if you want to ring in morning you are welcome. It's nice to know he's safe but it must be a lot for you to take in after all he's now married to Meg."

Joan gave a gentle laugh and said. "Yes but we are coming round to it."

"Good Ben deserves a break." Andrew said with a smile hearing real warmth in her voice and as he walked them back to the car admitted quietly. "Had to chuckle about what happened at The Deep reckon Ben was paying his twin back."

At Hank look he added. "Afternoon of the storm The Deep got raided Mr Peters walked in full of himself and closed it down and tore it apart and found nothing. It's always had a good reputation and I try and keep this hotel to that standard as well having worked with Ben. Of course this time they found something and Ben was right Mr Peters shouldn't have been anywhere near The Deep he'd been barred work wise since that raid had been sent on course rather than the sack. Don't think he learnt much on it but he knows the job ... just can't take people."

Hank chuckled understanding Ben's words to the Health Chief and said. "Surely the phone call would have sounded familiar."

Andrew smiled and added. "Between us, Ben impersonated a certain Mr Daniels on the phone, Paul told me earlier and I nearly had kittens when he did … in confidence of course."

As Hank unlocked the door he shook his head and said softly knowing the man. "Some hope about that."

Andrew laughed and added. "Well I trust you'll not to say anything till you met up with his version. Have a goodnight." And watched them drive off before going back to his room for night.

In the car Joan said softly. "Feeling better."

Hank sighed and then added. "Let you know in the morning."

Joan smiled and settled back she knew her husband would be okay with it eventually he just needed to let the idea grow … a bit like the plants and animals that they used to look after and said softly. "Thank you for taking the gamble and coming here to start a fresh I know you miss the farm and what means."

Hank glanced at her and then smiled as he went back to concentrating on his driving and said with real feeling. "I'd miss you and the family more and I would have lost everything if I'd not taken your gamble. I love you and I think I'm beginning to understand just how much Ben loves Meg and that he will not take her away from me… from us as I'd feared.

I wouldn't mind actually watching the news before we go to bed there's a couple of things I need to sort out anyway."

Joan nodded and smiled knowing he'd finally come to terms with the loss of their farm and all it meant.

oxoxo

Comments welcome ... hope to be back mid May.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the extra delay … two one second power cuts within five minutes got to our computer … it survived the first but not the second … got all its files in a twist so it wouldn't start up again. So it went to the magic man who put it right without losing a file …. Ah. (There wasn't even a storm i.e. rain and strong winds **that** came later!) and muse keeps changing it each time I check this over.

**Onwards quickly!**

**Annie1117 and Dani huge thanks for your reviews glad to know what you think … they help me a lot. Hope you both like this one it's the favourite couple. **

**So … Ben and Meg … Morning has broken and Meg's alone …. **

**Chapter 15**

A distant noise along with turning over in her sleep brought Meg to awareness and several facts in her mind before opening her eyes. …

… The noise wasn't a threatening one … it was just out of place. One she couldn't usually hear from her bed … And she was in bed not curled up on the sofa in the lounge area. ... But not her own room, she couldn't smell that cosy hint of lavender she'd put there to help her relax. … Her mind twitched and her senses notched up to full alert and anxiety as she fully realised a very important fact … She should not have been able to turn over.

Opening her eyes she came face to face with white sheets and the edge of a pillow … the one she'd turned over on and hence her awkward position of half on and half off it … **and** knew her husband should have been there instead of it. … Hearing that noise again she realised it came from the other room and knew what it was and who must be making it. Sitting up she untangled herself from the sheet, covers and tightened her robe around her, then ran her fingers through her hair brushing it away from her face so she could see exactly where she was.

She immediately recognised the hotel bedroom even though her mind was throwing up the other memory of when she'd woken up to find her husband had slipped out on her. That time she'd been in her wedding dress and had sat on the bed in his arms till he'd left her while she slept on. …Taking a deep breath to steady herself and not wanting to carry on down that emotional road she thought back to last night. **And**, in spite of hearing more noises from the other room she glanced round expecting to see her him asleep on the floor as a result of a flashback of some kind or just finding it more comfortable than the bed.

Silently telling herself 'not to be so daft **he** couldn't be in two places at once' she then huffed at that expression where he was concerned and got out of bed to see **exactly** what he was doing **and** why he hadn't woken her. **She** was meant to be the one helping him … after all he'd just comeback from hell, she hadn't … she'd just found out about it.

Reaching the open doorway she stopped and smiled as her churning thoughts flipped into wondering whether or not to retreat back to bed so he … her husband and soulmate could wake her with his surprise. But then she decided he really didn't need his wife deceiving him in that way or any other way, **and** in any case what she was watching was way too good to miss.

Feeling her anxieties lessen and bubbly excitement plus her love for him deepen … take over she took in every action and every inch she could see of him with his dark robe wrapped round him … that was when the stupid bar counter wasn't in the way. It was such a lovely everyday action … making a morning cup of tea … and one he'd not been able to do himself for months or even longer for her because she'd left him before he'd gone to Seattle.

With that tinge of sadness in her mind she silently told herself off for not waking immediately he'd left her side … for waiting till that noise and that pillow letting her turn over finally woke her. … Her thoughts changed again as she spotted a plate of little cakes and yes… one empty case on the side so perhaps he'd been hungry and thirsty so had moved and it wasn't another nightmare driving him away. With a silent sigh she realised second-guessing wasn't going to help her or him. He needed her open reaction not a guarded one or an over reacted one either of those would make him clam up … feeling the need to protect her from his true fears or feeling he was never a chatter box but neither was she.

Wishing she could carry on standing there and just watch him … pretend they'd been doing this all their married months and 'that past' never happened, knew she couldn't. He was going to pick up the tray, turn then carry it towards her and see her watching him. Probably start to drop the lot in shock because he didn't know she was there he was concentrating on what he was doing so completely. Quickly reasoning it was safe to do it now as he wasn't actually holding anything or turning towards her said casually, softly but clearly. "Morning Ben. That's a lovely idea."

And saw his body go ridged, hands stilled in the act of reaching out to move a mug or possibly going to pick the tray up as the sound of her voice registered.

Realising she'd startled him more than she'd thought she could … she'd expected a slight jump in his manner … she started to slowly walk into the room calm the alarm feeling running through her hoped her tone was still casual as she suggested. "Let's sit on the sofa together." Though she really wanted to go over and hug him she guessed that contact would be too much for him at the moment and though watching him for his reaction … to start moving or breathing … she slowly made her way over to the sofa.

Before she'd spoken she'd noticed he'd moved the sofa so he could look out through the open balcony door and realised he'd been up a while, he'd not just got up a couple of minutes ago to grab food and drink. Wondered what woke him and if as only one door was open was that to the stop the extra noise from waking her or did he still find the space out there too much for him or had he in fact been out there and was fine. …. With churning thoughts she also spotted a small table and decided that would be useful by the sofa so picked it up.

Looking over to check on Ben as she straightened up with the table in her hands she saw he'd turned his head towards her and was watching her, and saw that slow familiar smile come then deepen with love … as he either recognised her or truly registered she was there in the room. Feeling her own bubbling emotions of love and relief that he was okay ripple through her, she smiled back at him and then carried on walking towards the sofa ... give him a visual reminder of what he was going to do.

Registering that it was the real Meg and not part of his imagination as the sunlight didn't go through her **and** she was now carrying a table, Ben suddenly hoped he hadn't worried her and remembering the night they had said softly. "Sorry, I thought I would wake you nicely this time."

Meg stopped by the sofa and put the small table down, and hearing a hint of worry in his tone she admitted gently with love. "I heard a noise and turned over and found my warm cuddly human pillow had sneaked out on me leaving an ordinary one behind to do his job. The other times were okay we both knew it was going to be a bumpy night. Don't rush." Hearing his soft chuckle at her first comment and seeing him turn back to counter she smiled and decided she would stand and wait so he could chose where he wanted to sit on the sofa.

Feeling the real world settle around him Ben remembered what he'd been going to do and as he carried on with his job he suddenly realised because Meg wasn't in his mind he needed to explain and casually answered the unasked question. "The change of light woke me rather than another nightmare and though it was lovely watching you sleep, after a while I knew I had to move. I didn't want to wake you nor did I want the frustration I could feel building up in me turn against you." With a hint of a sigh he acknowledged the reason for the frustration. "Being free must me make want to prove it there and then rather than just waiting till you woke up."

Glancing up briefly to register the next part of his route to the sofa he continued. "So, I came out to watch the new day and hear the town waking up … get back into normality. … It felt amazing … odd … even a tiny bit frightening. Guess I was too focused on things yesterday to notice it or have the feeling it gave me today. Anyway, somewhere along the line I felt hungry and thirsty then I twigged I could actually get things for myself so I did and that noise disturbed you."

Reaching the table he looked at Meg rather than where he was going was going to put the tray, took in her slightly surprised expression and with another sigh admitted "Strangely enough I found it hard work … Making the tea not finding cakes, which are delicious by the way." Bending down and putting the tray on the table he added. "Hearing your voice totally confused me. I was going to wake you when I came in with tray, which meant you couldn't have been in here talking to me."

Straightening up and seeing her now slightly puzzled expression he realised that after having Meg inside his head for four months explaining to this one was difficult and immediately tried to clarify what was going on in his mind. "I'd totally forgotten you could wake up yourself or the length of time that had passed, between coming out here and the action of wanting and making the tea. That time meant you were already awake and worried by my absence…" With another sigh he shut up and gave up finding his rambling explanations, the need for them and whether he was actually saying what he was thinking was confusing him. Then realising why she was standing there added with a slight embarrassed smile "Sorry and thank you." and sat down on the sofa so she could.

Still getting over the shock that Ben was talking … a lot … his thoughts and feeling rather than the short guarded comments of old, Meg realised he was still in his strange half and half world. And couldn't help her gentle short soft laugh of sympathy and knew that last night along with waking up holding her hadn't locked him into the present or settled his emotions. Nor should it … he'd been gone four months. And she couldn't get used to him being **her** husband or her own deep sure love for him that bubbled inside her. Or that they were here together. He certainly didn't need her emotional rush of going over and hugging him or her kisses on top of his own adjustment back to life … a life that could have been so easily lost or the fact he'd lost four months. He needed her honesty and friendship instead; those hugs, kisses and love would come later when they were both ready for them she was sure of that.

Covering her thoughts she sat down beside him and made sure there was comfortable space between them, but also turned slightly so she could see him without making a point of it and revelled in the fact she could and he came home to **her** and said gently. "That's all right I don't mind you moving when you need to and the thought of tea was lovely. When I saw you from the doorway I did wonder about sneaking back into bed and waiting for you, but then I decided watching you was a much better idea."

Seeing his slight smile at her words she added warmly. "And thank you for helping me through my nightmare I really didn't expect to have one." Now as it skimmed through her mind she couldn't remember the details just the impression of Ben being just out reach all the time and her screaming as he fell down a deep dark hole. Her scream had been real and the real Ben had woken her and because she'd leant against him and heard his gentle reassurances as she explained it all she'd eventually gone back to sleep. The deep refreshing sleep she'd had till just now.

Knowing she was close by Ben remembered her scream and was glad he helped, and pushed away the thoughts of his own nightmares before they crept up him again. Knew they didn't need that just now and pushed the plate of cakes over in her direction as a distraction while adding gently. "Thank you for being there for mine. I think I'm two up on you so far … and I can understand yours, your mind is still getting hold of the truth … it was rather a crash course last night. **And** I really must get used to you being you … as well as how time passes."

Meg took a cake and hearing that hint of guardedness in his words knew he wasn't ready for **that** chat about **that** nightmare yet, but wanting to know what he'd been doing while up asked gently. "Have you been out on the balcony?"

Glad he had a specific thing to think about Ben thought while he ate another cake then answered truthfully. "No still too much space out there. I think it's a balcony thing … the gap between me and the ground compared to being in basement. Though it was nice sitting here seeing what I could through the doorway or standing and looking through the window. Seeing the land, beach, sea and sky was better than last night's darkness and stars, though that was all right in its own way … just no horizon I suppose. … Reckon I'll cope okay when we go out later though … it's just getting used to it all again ... getting back in my old skin … life.

He paused for a brief moment wondering if that came out right it and decided to leave it and carried on. "That feeling of not really being here comes and goes instead of being there all the time so that's another step forward, and of course I know I've been through it once so know I can get through it again … come out the other side." He gave a gentle huff adding. "The fact I thought you would stay asleep till I actually woke you regardless of time passing is a bit worrying ... because I really should know you are you…" He stopped knowing he was slipping into tangled mode not only in thought but speaking as well.

Listening to him Meg was glad he was finding his true self again but hearing him refer back to the other times as though it was an everyday thing gave her mixed feelings … no one should go through it once let alone twice and yet knowing he'd survived once was giving him something to hold on to… gauge things by. And he wasn't as controlling and he just sounded. He liked to know what was going around him and what she was doing or her thoughts but never ordered her to think or act in a certain way … stay asleep till he woke her. And wondered if that was something to do with the photo and or memory 'Meg' from the basement … whether 'she' would only come out when he needed solace and was therefore at his command not someone else's. He would have needed that and if so that other 'Meg' was going to have to disappear because she was going to be there for him all the time but as her own person not a shadow or a yes woman.

Suddenly feeling the need to reassure herself as well as him that things would get back to normal, that they would spark off each other only this time they would know they would come back together again as they were couple, said gently. "You've not been free all that long. You can't count yesterday morning because you went back to the basement. The afternoon you were in hospital recovering and last night was …" she gave a slight sigh and smile as she quickly found the words she needed and added "highly charged emotionally." And feeling more positive about it she went on. "**So** we start from this morning being your first hours or day of freedom, and as you were away longer and you've more adjustments to make it will take more time."

Ben picked up his tea knowing her words made sense and what he was feeling needed to be aired … honestly and without getting tangled or distracted by whispers in his mind if he could and started. "I know I'm out of the basement and free. When awake if I start dropping back there I can pull myself out of it. You being beside me when I woke up helped with that as well. If I close my eyes for a moment I know where I am but I don't feel really back home … and you are my only anchor." Finding his thoughts, feelings and trying to explain out loud confusing him again he stopped and took refuge in drinking his tea.

As he started to drink and enjoy it he remembered Tyus explaining he would have this tripping up feeling when he talked to people that his concise thinking and talking would come and felt a ripple of trepidation run through him. … Meg was drinking her tea … had he done it right … would she be pleased or disappointed ... and to be unsure worried him.

As Meg drank her tea she considered his words and what happened last time to give her some comparison ... and knew how he felt when he had. He was right she was his anchor both times, first time they were at Ocean Drive and rushed out to the Richard's party ... used that party to get back into his social skin as friends were around him. He'd done part of that last night said 'hi and look what happened etc' so he wouldn't have to keep repeating things again **but** this time the audience was larger and there would be strangers looking at them in the street or asking questions. And it didn't just affect him… them … there was Ricardo's family as well. Also they weren't at Ocean Drive and there was **no way** they would go back there. He might love the house as a house but she wouldn't touch it with a barge pole now.

Not only that there was Benjy and Christmas and all that entailed to consider … a time for families to be together and the boy's family had just been torn apart ... had yet to find out who his mother really was. But she doubted he was consciously thinking of Benjy yet, once he did he would cover over his own worries and concentrate on the boy. And knew she couldn't over think this, they both needed to take it one step at a time and get their relationship sorted out and on stable ground. After putting her empty mug on the table she looked at him … her soulmate and husband wondered if that ripple on knowing that would ever go and said softly and truthfully. "That was just how I like it thank you."

Putting his empty mug down Ben felt relief rush through him; she'd not rejected it and not looking at her quietly commented. "That's good. You wouldn't think that making tea was difficult … you do it so often it becomes automatic." He gave a short snort of a laugh and admitted. "I had to think everything through and double check it all and think really hard whether you like sugar or milk etc or whether I did at one point … which was totally daft."

He paused getting that feeling out of his head and knew it would come back with other tasks he hadn't done for a while, which were a lot and hoped it would lessen. But he was also realising that airing what he was feeling/thinking was making it less of a problem ... less rusty … putting it in its place … and she was a person who was safe to talk to and trust. Wasn't a photo or memory he had with him for four months and had talked to in his mind, and quietly admitted. "When I woke up and walked out here I truly believed it would be different this time … there wouldn't be that in between feeling, after all everyone knew the truth now and there were no secrets to be kept and we were together and married, so, things could just roll on into the future. … But, I was wrong there still is that off reality feeling and there will be barriers … my nightmare proves it…

"Ben, look at me." Meg butted in gentle knowing it was time to confront **that** nightmare before it got so big it could destroy them. They had hurt each other and been hurt …

Ben looked at her and seeing the love in her face and hearing it in her voice said softly to stop her. "I hurt you that day and there's no getting away from it. I should have stopped myself we both know that."

She didn't waver at his words and added. "And you feel unclean and it was all your fault now those memories of what happened in The Deep have been dredged up again. There was so much going on afterwards you've never really sorted it out … you buried the truth in order to survive and protect the ones you love …"

"Don't" he butted in softly not wanting to hurt her … wishing the memories of his actions would just go away or perhaps he should before he hurt her again and again.

"No I won't." she said gently but firmly showing him her stubborn side and put her hand on his arm making sure their hands didn't touch knowing that would be too much and added gently. "Last night you said we needed honesty and we have Benjy to consider. When he comes I know you'll concentrate on him as he is truly the innocent in this mess.

After the warehouse and the cabin you helped me through my nightmares and the first time we had sex together you guided me in such a way that I knew I was making love to you and not Derek. And from then on he stopped being a shadow in our relationship in that way. We washed away the pain and accepted what happened and it became a layer we could live with … we need to do that now so we can be together and you can rest without that nightmare haunting you or 'it' being the thing we both tip toe a round till it explodes again."

With memories and feelings of that day and night and the nightmare washing over him Ben couldn't look at her as he cut in rather sharply. "The difference is I **knew** what she was capable of and that I loved you heart and soul regardless of what you felt for me … **and** **yet** I betrayed you … used **her** to gain relief of some kind…" and stopped unable to continue ... too dirty … too tangled to bring up now…

Meg stayed silent still seeing the flash of pain as he'd turned his head away from her and noticed the strain in his too pale complexion. Knew time would heal both if given the chance and for that to start he needed to know he was not entirely to blame, but that being male and his moral code he would have a difficulty in accepting the truth. The truth she was still coming to terms with … understanding … and knowing honesty was needed said softly but firmly. "We both know what happened that day and night now … the lies and the truth… both had the ground knocked from under our feet and caused each other so much pain. But we've lived through it and I don't want it to tear us apart again. Yes your actions hurt me like hell … reminded me of Tim's betrayal. But, you seeing and hearing me with Casey must have reminded you of not being able to trust a lover ever again … Maria betrayed you so much. We forgave each other last night now we must forgive ourselves and you must hear the truth of what that nightmare was telling you and not wait for it to come again tonight… Your inner self knows we both need to hear the truth now it is safe for you to do so."

She paused getting her own emotions in check and moved her hand along his arm then back again. Partly to let him know she was real and partly because it gave her strength and reassurance so she could carry on, and then said gently and steadily. "I heard your torment and fretting of that time as you relived what happened with your unconscious thoughts coming to the front. Your inner self did what it did so you could do what you always try and do, protect yourself and the ones you love as well as gaining time to find out the truth. I'm asking you to trust what I tell you and what you now remember." then stopped so he could think about it.

Seeing his nod and remembering what he told her in the nightmare and the evening before she carried on. "That day you were vulnerable and was starting to come to a decision on what you had to do next and while at the airport had subconsciously noted the warning signs when with Maria. She'd no doubt sensed her time was running out and needed to move, wanted to confuse you then and added to it when you came home and sent you off rather than letting you have quiet time to think. When you didn't return later broken by my reaction so she could console you and 'have you' at Ocean Drive she hunted you down.

Don't know whether she knew about Tess and Tim's work that day but it certainly played into her hand **but** she did need someone to tell her where you were possibly what state you were in and Tess to look after Benjy so one or both helped her that night. She'd sent you to me, so why didn't she check Surf Central first if she had both of us would have been looking for you and you knew that.

In your nightmare last night that inner self reminded you it was the fact she walked in worried at seeing the car outside that triggered it into action. You had locked the main door to The Deep so you could drown your sorrows in drink … and so called peace. She couldn't just drop in she needed the spare key and **that** was in the safe back at Ocean Drive. That meant she knew in advance where you were … had help … and **all** her memories were back … and was hunting you … wanted you. … Her whole attitude screamed it at you … I heard that you pleaded with her to go, to leave you alone. That she wouldn't listen or move out the way so you could leave. Your inner self knew the options … kill her, be killed or give her what she wanted and hoped that would satisfy her till you could find an escape route.

Killing is not really in your nature unless in a fight … in self defence … and out right murder would mean Benjy would have end up losing both parents because you would be in jail … even in sighting self defence or missing person story Ricardo would see to that. You also knew that even if she didn't actually remember what she did on the day of storm you rejecting her out right could make her revert to type. And you would not be the only victim this time she would do it again to cover her tracks and she could use Benjy as a threat against you. So the only option was to let her rape you … you didn't want her any where near you … you said you wanted her gone **but** she wanted you in such away you would stop being a threat to her plans.

So when you touched her to try and reason with her again your inner self smothered everything argument moral code against and let down your barriers, then let out all the hurt and anger at the situation and gave her the ride she wanted … craved for. Then when you came round you were so shocked at what had happened you rejected everything else and believed yourself to be the guilty party … that you had used her to help cope with my rejection of you."

She took a breath and suppressed her own shiver and feelings then carried on hoping her voice would stay steady. "Before you could fully come to terms with what happened and possibly see the truth I walked in with those unasked questions about you and the lies in my head and saw my answer without asking you or listening to your stumbling plea and ran from you. That and her reaction and keeping you close regarding the visit to see Ricardo at the hospital then seeing me and Casey all helped seal your thoughts. And your inner self realised it was the only way to keep your loved ones safe and buy time to find a way out of the mess … its what you always do. It's what you did yesterday for all of us.

I'm sorry I never thought of the true version of that morning and I'm sorry we hurt each other so much, but hearing your deeper thoughts and the fact we were drifting back to knowing each other again before you left for Seattle I know it was the only way to keep me safe and you could watch out for Benjy and can accept it all ..." and stopped before her emotions got the better of her and waited.

Still unable to look at her Ben shivered violently as memories and hearing her voice reaffirmed his inner voice's version helped sorted things out. Helped to ease the memory of the feeling of drowning he'd had seeing her run away from him knowing he'd hurt her beyond belief and had lost any chance of explanation or forgiveness. Knew she was forgiving him and forgiving herself and he needed to do likewise … sighed and then with emotional gentleness knowing her pain said. "I know … and you are right ... she did … and I let her because that was the only way to keep everyone safe and buy time. But it hurt you so very much and still hurts you … us." then remembering what else had been buried … what he'd been considering as he'd left Sara and added in a whisper that eventually died out. "I knew I'd had enough of going it alone … I need you but I also wanted you to leave Ocean Drive so you were safe and I only had Benjy to worry about. But if you said no I was going tell you the whole story…"

Hearing his acceptance, he wasn't just shutting her up and having heard how much he was going to trust her if things had been differently Meg said with real feeling and understanding. "I know … and you know as well as I do I would not have let you go back there alone. We would have done what you thought of in Seattle before the kidnapping. And if I'd seen you yesterday morning I wouldn't have let you do that alone either none of us would have. …You are still the Ben I love."

He turned his head towards her feeling his own love for her surge through his mixed emotions and said gently. "I love you always will." Then he glanced away and then back to her and knowing she would understand and added quietly. "I need a shower to get clean."

Meg gave a slight nod understanding his need and brushed away her own tear that had escaped and then the tear on his cheek knowing that anything more would be too much for him and said gently remembering what he needed last night in the bathroom. "Would you like me to stay with you?"

Her gentle touch and understanding made his emotions well up again so he could only nod and then say softly. "Please."

Silently and without touching each other they got up and as they walked over to the bathroom Ben felt the need for her to understand so explained. "I never let you come with me to bathroom in Seattle I always left you in the basement. Something good to come back to, so seeing you in this one will help remind me I'm free as you did last night." He took breath to get rid of the memories that threatened to overwhelm him and then admitted. "I told Casey I saw both of you together that night and the Casita was a lie I know you would have told him as he was there for you and I hope he understands my actions after that and really forgives me."

Meg nodded realising Ben knew just how close she and Casey were and added softly. "I told him all of it and he gave me support as a friend and that's why he stood back from his friendship with you. I know he'll understand why you hit him and he's probably filled Sara in about it last night so we can talk to each other about it if needs be. Talk as the friends we used to be and there will be no barriers, blame or shame Ben." And was glad she'd not found the other solace Casey had wanted that night and knew Ben need never know about it because they'd found their right pairing now.

Ben nodded understanding his jealousy at seeing how easy she and Casey seemed to fit together, that his love for her had been forgotten so easily, was out of place. He'd known it one level having spoken to her before he'd left for Seattle and she'd said Casey was just a friend. That he'd understood his soulmate would have been looked after while he was away. And he'd forgiven any act between that might have taken place … accepted it would have been two friends coming together … rather than his own act…And shook his head to stop himself from drowning in those rolling memories and the need to get clean … Hoped it would work and that this mess would become another layer in his character like all the others had.

With the reassurance that Meg would be there for him and that being watched this time was his choice and he could walk out whenever he wanted too … he walked into the bathroom. Then shed his robe and pyjamas and went into the shower area leaving that door open, and was hit by the older memories of the warehouse and being trapped in the coffin by the mad attendant. They joined the new raw ones as he turned the water on the warm water hit his skin and run down his body. As he stood there he felt those old memories wash away as they had before and was left with the raw churning memories and the desperate need to get clean … to get back into person he really was again ... and to do that he needed soap.

Stepping out of the main spray he got the soap and sponge and when it was soapy enough he started to wash himself. Let bubbles stay on his skin as best he could and started mentally to tie the humiliation of those other showers and all that happened to him over the past four months ... his love for and the truth of Maria's betrayal … the episode at The Deep … and his twin's betrayal into little packages. Then he stepped back into the main spray of warm water and washed them away … using the sponge again till the stubborn ones were pushed down the plughole.

Then satisfied he was clean mentally and physically, he closed his eyes, tilted his face upward and let the warm water run from the top of his head down the full length of his body. Knew all the hurt and guilt he'd been feeling was gone and let his love for Meg, his soulmate, her understanding and forgiveness well up through him and take over. Knew that they would be there for each other as husband and wife … That he'd survived and won …that the ones he loved and cared for were safe. And he would cope with getting back into his life and knew what he wanted … needed to do now.

Moving so the main spray of warm water flowed down his shoulder rather than over his head down his body, he then opened his eyes as he turned his head towards her … his wife and soulmate and looking at her said softly."Join me."

oxoxo

As Meg slowed slightly so Ben could enter the bathroom first and in his own time she found her emotions settling, not only her love for him but also her own guilt and pain from his actions and the past, and knew this was not the end of their emotional story. There would be other ups and downs and this one could return in another form but they were talking … seeking each other's company and strength rather than hiding or walking round it all. Last night and this morning proved that and the fact he trusted/loved her beyond belief still amazed her.

She'd found listening to his nightmare a weird and painful experience especially as she couldn't wake him till the end when he'd got on the plane for Seattle full of doubts but with that flicker of hope and love for her. Had been amazed hearing how he was going to trust her that night if things had been different and even when things had gone so wrong between them, they were still gravitating towards each other. And understood why he'd left for Seattle and he'd wished her well with another love someone else. And that in that nightmare telling her just how deeply he loved her and when he woke shaken and totally confused she was the one he turned to … hadn't curled up and turned away and she was one who'd reassured him back into sleep…

Her thoughts stopped and changed direction seeing him … her soulmate … slip off his robe and pyjamas and walk naked into the shower area leaving the door open. Knowing the water wouldn't damage the rest of floor she left it that way and picked up the discarded clothes then put all but his robe to one side and sat on the edge of the bath to watch over him. To be his rock …his anchor … and watched him begin to soap up … could almost see his dark thoughts and feel his pain … and knew the balm he would feel as the soap and bubbles covered his skin … and the surge of strength he would get when the warm water washed them away … and then he would feel clean again.

Watching his every move with love and refreshing her memory of him … his body … she noted how the bruises she saw last night were progressing … coming out and knew any stiffness there would ease after the shower. Carried on down and spotting for the first time the narrow raw band round one ankle she recognised the wider bands round both ankles as similar to the ones round his wrists. They were marks from shackles he'd worn for four months but the raw narrow one … with a rush of emotion she remembered his reactions here last night and knew he would have had to be restrained in someway but not by the wrists as he needed his hands free … like now. So it had to be a cuff on one ankle and a long chain attached to the wall so he could move around. … And shivered realising exactly why he'd left any thought of her out of the bathroom in Seattle. He'd need his wits about him for either a chance of freedom or to protect himself from the jailer's whims; words or gaze … would need her free from it all for solace when he returned to the basement …

Hugging his robe tighter she stopped her darkening thoughts by turning her **whole **attention to her soulmate ... reassuring herself silently that he was truly free and was all right … and watched the last of soap bubbles join the rest down the drain and knew that tainted feeling for him would be gone. Then saw him step back into the full spray and look up so he would feel each new droplet of water as it cascaded down his body … clean water on physically and mentally clean skin and would accept what he had achieved … his freedom and their safety … and what he had never really lost … his deep love for her and would know she understood her own deep love for him now.

Though she'd not fully appreciated her deep love for him at the time she'd done the same when the horrors of the warehouse and cabin had overwhelmed her and when she'd stepped out of the shower … he'd been there for her …

Seeing him turn his head towards her she knew he was whole and with every fibre of her body and soul wanted to be in there with him so she could wash herself in his love and then step out beside him into their new life together …

His gentle "Join me" cut through her thoughts.

And without a word she immediately got up letting his and her robes along with her nightdress fall to the ground and waked naked into the shower area to join him ... her husband and soulmate…

Feeling the warm water run down her body she found a sponge and soap and gave it to him watched as he soaped it up and then at his silent bidding moved so he could soap the top part of her body front and back. … Felt the gentle touch of his free hand guiding her and moving her wet hair out of the way, and the gentle sweeping moves of the soapy sponge over her skin reawaken the tingle and ripple of their connection through her body. Felt the whispers of all past pain disappear and the good memories of their other showers come into her mind reinforcing her bond and love for him … her soulmate.

When he finished she silently took the soapy sponge and gently did the same as he had, gently carefully touching his arm when she needed him to move and extra careful over his bruises … glad he didn't flinch when she did it … and renewed the feeling of his body even though it was through the soapy sponge. When she finished she dropped the sponge out the way and they silently looked at each other and then stepped into the main stream of the water together. … They knew what the wanted and needed.

As the water washed the soap bubbles off their skins she felt his hand gently move her wet hair out the way so none would be trapped there and she carefully, gently leant against his chest. … Stepped into her natural position of being next to him and automatically put one arm around his back so her hand would rest on his opposite hip. Felt her bare skin touch his and the natural rhythm of his breathing … and felt their acceptance of each other and their true connection in spirit grow through them.

As Meg snuggled against him, as she always used to, Ben revelled in the burning that rippled through him and rested his arm down over her bare shoulders and the other arm across her bare body, so his hand touched the top of her hip, and drank in the feel of it all. Was taken back briefly to their shower together on their thanksgiving weekend in Santa Barbara when they'd renewed their love and felt it would last forever that time. Knew that it hadn't **but** would this time … **this **time it was deeper and there were no hidden secrets and they both understood it now. Knowing it was not the right time to take it any further he bent his head and moved slightly so he protected her face from the cascading water and waited.

Feeling the water stop Meg opened her eyes and instinctively knowing he was looking down while protecting her from the water and moved her head so she could see his face. Saw the deep contentment she'd felt in his body along with the love in his eyes and heard his gentle soft. "Thank you."

Keeping her eyes on him she turned so she faced him with her arms and hand round his back and felt his arms come round the back of her waist so they could lean into each other and reached up for a kiss.

It was smooth and gentle and both could feel their love and acceptance for each other grow stronger and deeper … and then as they finished it they felt those feeling rest back in their proper places and knew they were truly home together ... were soulmates.

With the water still running down Ben's back rather than over both of them they smiled at each other knowing that kiss was their new beginning and the rest would follow when the time was right.

And then knowing it was the right thing to do Meg said softly. "We should move." and heard his gentle sigh of acceptance "I know." Before his more positive suggestion of "You get the towels while I finish here." and reaching out to turn the water off as she started to leave ... neither of them wanted to get physically cold.

oxoxo

Picking up the discarded sponge Ben felt his warm glow settled in his heart and mind and gently pushed the photo and memory Meg who'd kept him company all those months into her rightful place with thanks. And knew with the real Meg … his soulmate beside him he would cope with it all.

With her own warm glow settling her emotional rush and need Meg quickly found one towel and wiped it over her hair as that the cold water running down her body would stop and then grabbed a dry big one and wrapped it round her body securing it at the front. Then she found the extra towels for Ben and another one for her hair and took them to him. Giving him his she felt a ripple of contentment as she watched him quickly dry off before wrapping a dry one round his waist and when their eyes met again she smiled knowing he felt the same as she did …that they were **completely **together now.

And in that instance she knew she didn't want to wear hotel clothes she wanted her own and said. "My bag should be in the closet Andrew talked about last night, I'll get it and we'll change in the bedroom." and tied the last towel round her hair as she could feel more water running off it.

Seeing her actions Ben remembered how beautiful it was last night and would have still looked nice if she hadn't got wet and said softly. "We'll **them** together. Your hair was lovely last night and now it's washed away."

Hearing his tease and praise Meg laughed feeling totally happy and added. "Hair will be fine as I'll let it dry naturally and **that** is so unfair." She knew there would be one bag her list of things hadn't been **that** long.

Following him out of the bathroom she heard his quick serious comment. "Your list and Sara's additions there's bound to be more than one."

Coming up beside him now they were in the lounge area she considered and admitted, "True, there is the laptop." then feeling that bouncy happiness added in a cheeky tone. "**So **I'll give you that one Mr Evans."

Feeling the ripple of light heartedness and liking her words he turned immediately to her saying softly. "Thank you kindly Mrs Evans." And they both laughed before going to the closet.

Opening it Ben gave a gentle laugh and Meg sighed before letting her giggle out there were three bags including the one for her laptop.

Then Meg lost her first argument of the day … as she was claiming Ben should only deal with one bag, as he wasn't fully fit … he huffed and grabbed the two bags leaving her the laptop to deal with. Realising it was a lost cause she quickly put it on the table in the lounge next to the hotel one and then watched Ben making his way into the bedroom… and enjoyed the sight … evilly wondering what he would do if that towel slipped.

Then with a soft sigh and smile she joined him wondering if he could read her thoughts or whether it was her now guilty conscious that read something more into the smile he gave her after putting the bags on the bed. Or it could be just a 'see proved you wrong' smile with the now you've got a job on… yeah pure cheek on his part. She did have a job on … she didn't have clue what or where anything was in those two bags … opening the closest one to her she started to take things out. After a short while she heard his soft chuckles at her quiet mutterings … she was finding thing she wouldn't need and hadn't asked for and a couple of things she would and had forgot. But **not** the clothes she wanted, turning to the other bag she knew he'd been putting some of her things away for her before moving off to get his own clothes.

Finally coming across the ones she wanted she put them aside and put some of the other things a way knowing Ben had the easier job. He had only one set of casual clothes he'd managed to add without causing extra questions or comments when he'd given the tale of the red wine getting the better of him and knew more clothes could be ordered now the truth was out. She had to admit she loved that story would have loved to have seen him tell it and finished getting dressed and did her hair so it would be off her face and have some style as it dried free.

Leaning against the doorframe so he was out of Meg's way Ben quietly watched her, smiling at her continued mutterings and guessed they had Sara to thank for the little homely trinkets like the little stuffed bunny and the odd book or two and liked her choice of blouse and slacks. Then was thrown back into the other times she'd sat at the mirror doing her hair like that … like last night but without the ringlets and would let it dry on its own. So normal and knew from the smiles they gave each other as they caught glances that she was feeling as he was … could feel the warmth of her love … knew this was different from all the other times they'd been together. And how right that should be they were officially man and wife … true soulmates … and they'd not really be that before.

Catching her attention again with a smile as she got up from the dressing table he asked softly. "Breakfast?"

Meg nodded and grabbed the envelope she'd found poked inside one of the bags, and walking towards him added. "My favourite." then asked "Or would you like me to order?" in case he didn't want to cope with the phone just yet, could it throw up bad memories of asking the jailer for food….

As he wasn't too sure what he wanted Ben said. "Its fine I'll do it." Then knowing her favourite frequently changed checked. "Pancakes and Maple syrup, more tea or fresh orange juice."

Meg laughed realising he'd remembered she never just had one favourite and as she passed him confirmed. "Yep that's the one and both please. We've got mail by the way." And went over to the sofa to await his company and to watch him ... she was finding it difficult not to … he was like a magnet to her eyes and he looked so relaxed now. And reckoned if he had his true colour back no one would know what had happened and gave a gentle sigh … all thoughts lead back to **that** past and would do for a while. She had to get use it ... treat it all as normal as he seemed to be doing.

oxoxo

After chatting to Andrew on the phone Ben came over and sat beside Meg and asked seriously. "How does having a doctor for breakfast sound."

Meg laughed at his wording and couldn't resist. "Well done or rare"

Ben stayed silent as though giving it serious thought then added. "Well done if given the chance." and ignored her giggle explaining. "Tyus was just passing apparently so would like to check me over. I said I was fine but you know him. **And** if that good doctor doesn't ban it I've ordered a fry up so you can pinch my bacon as you used to."

She gently thumped his arm and laughed then opened the letter and read it.

Ben waited in silence knowing it had to be from her family and watched her trying to read her face for clues and guessed she knew that because she just had a slight smile that didn't change and when it got too much he said softly. "Well"

She laughed and said. "They all send their love and enjoyed the 'do'. They will be at the Shock Wave lunchtime **if** Casey survives his morning… something about a run with **the** big chief watching. We are welcome if we are in the area and can ring them at anytime. All three areas if you understand my meaning."

Getting his nod she added. "Would like us to celebrate Christmas with them that's the evening meal but anytime that day will be okay … they can get cover if needs be. And they want to help us … the three of us." Then added handing it to him "You read it they've addressed it to you as well."

She sat quietly so he could take his time, from their word she knew her family's and Casey's words were true and hoped Ben would accept them … accept it wasn't just because of her they were saying it. And knew there were a lot of emotional hurdles to get over and seeing people in person would be so different from letters and heard his sigh and looked at him and saw his nod as he finished the letter and asked gently. "Okay?"

Ben's emotions and thoughts were churning again from what he was reading and what he would have to face with them and other people and said truthfully. "Yes and we'll see what happens… cope with days … hours and things as they arise… and they accept that by the looks of things." Then with a sigh that turned his mood upwards added. "We aught to get our ideas about our future and presents to get …"

Meg stopped anymore with a gentle and bright "You being here is the best one for all of us..."

The knock on the door stopped her and Ben smiled and nodded and got up to open it and seeing who it was smiled and asked. "Are they making staff cuts here or there Tyus?" And moved out the way adding "You do know how to drive one those don't you."

Tyus pushed the food trolley into the room while Ben closed the door and then looked at the couple who were smiling and took in Meg's soft chuckle and smiled then explained. "I said it would be quicker than waiting for Andrew to deal with a call and then escort me up. He knew you were expecting him to deliver it."

As Ben unloaded the food onto the table said "Thank you." and added. "What," to Tyus knowing there was something else going on with the good doctor.

Tyus stayed silent as he put his drink and breakfast on the table and looked at Meg.

Under his silent gaze Meg grabbed her plate of pancakes and remembering his warning about showers said defensively. "It was a joint shower no sex."

Tyus came back quickly over Ben's gasp at Meg's remark, his tone light but with an edge. "Well I know that! The paramedics aren't here rushing round Ben and I didn't get that emergency call."

Ben huffed. "I wasn't that bad yesterday." Knowing Tyus was also referring the hospital incidence the first time round when his heart had stopped.

Tyus looked at Ben and carried on. "No but you were heading for it … add the emotional strain and then the added physical act your heart might have flipped." He gave a sigh and admitted softly with a feeling that doctors don't usually admit to. "Ricardo wasn't the only one you scared yesterday when we found you unconscious in the basement." Then smiled and added to the pair of them. "So you both understand no sex for a couple days just let everything else calm down first."

Ben understood his friend's admission and huffed then added. "Yes dad and we'll ring you first to check." Seeing Tyus visible sigh he added quickly. "**Now **can I have breakfast **and** before you start she has the bacon."

Meg giggled and took the bacon and started eating not wanting cold pancakes.

Tyus smiled giving his head a slight shake wondering what he was going to do with couple they were **so** together it was unbelievable and asked. "How was the night?" then sighed knowing how bad that could sound and waited.

After a mouthful of food Ben admitted seriously. "Bumpy but we are coping Meg and I talked so I don't need a couch etc."

Tyus knew that code and took the hint and added. "But you will talk to me if you need one."

Ben sighed. "Yes or Father Brown I'm not using Antonio this time."

"Meg?" Tyus asked gently.

She looked at him and said truthfully. "I'll talk to you or my family I promise. We both know what to expect from the last time."

Tyus knew that was the best he could expect, and was glad Ben seemed to be willing to talk not clam up as he would have in the past and said. "Fine and generally Ben."

"Bruises are going and the ankle is okay. Tiredness comes and goes is getting less so I must be recharging." Then knowing where Tyus's apartment was added. "For just passing you are taking the long way round this morning or have you moved."

Tyus smiled at Ben's move away from medical talk and said. "No still at my apartment but as both neighbours have got extra family round till after Christmas and they came the night before last so I don't get a wink of sleep. Neither lots know the meaning of sleep or silence … day or night so I just happened to casually mention it to Andrew yesterday and he said I could sleep here till after Christmas. A last minute cancellation … great room, slept like a log and it's also free. Hence me eating breakfast with you and I'm here whatever you decide to do."

Ben nodded and with a chuckle added. "Suits you both, **but **you'll have to watch the guests don't grab you with their tummy pains and headaches." The carried on seriously. "Don't suppose Andrew put any papers on the trolley or have you banned those as well." And ate some more breakfast he was really hungry.

Tyus knew he would have to dodge some of the guests and shook his head at the suggestion he would ban the papers and said. "There's a full range to be read later and at leisure. You've made the front page on the local one and on tv news bulletins, they've kept to the facts, short and sweet." He looked at Ben and weighed him up and knowing someone would say it sooner or later and admitted softly. "Best part of the tv clip was Derek getting into the police car outside The Deep."

Seeing Ben's expression of curiosity rather than hurt, shock or anger Tyus added. "There were no handcuffs and it was a caged police car and of course when I watched I knew it was Derek not you so that was really okay. Of course Spence thought it was you and Derek was acting like you so would do as he was told even if he did show his own temper. I think a lot of your friends will like that bit as they know the truth."

Meg chuckled knowing he was right and Ben shook his head with a slight smile as Tyus continued. "I suspect someone will have taped it if you should want to watch it… though you might find it a bit too close to home Ben." Glad Ben had taken it so well Tyus got back to his doctor business saying. "I can see you are fine but don't forget once you step outside this cocoon there will bumps but I'll be around when you need me. Your name is on my priority list and having said that lets enjoy the moment."

And with that they all got on with their breakfast chatting when they felt like it.

oxoxo

With the sound of the boys chatter and laughter and what could be termed as a herd of elephants getting dressed, Zach's mother turned off the tv and finished putting out the boys breakfast things having had her own earlier. And hoped Benjy would remember the best of last night and this morning through the confusion the day was bound to bring. Her family break up was nothing compared to what he was going to meet that morning and knew Zach would be there for the lad … they had made a strong bond in the months they'd known each other.

A few minutes later the herd came running into the kitchen making her turn round and smile as they both stopped at the breakfast counter and looked at her in expectation. With a quick look she checked them over and said with a gentle laugh. "Well you've managed to find the right things but did you turn the taps off."

Both boys nodded with huge smiles … they'd both checked nothing dripped out of the taps before they left … it wasn't often that either of them in their respective families were allowed to get up completely without an adult watching them … and forgot to tell about the mess that was in the bathroom and bedroom. Then they sat up at the counter and grabbed the cereal boxes and started chatting and laughing again as they exchanged them to check them over decide who was having which one.

Over the happy noise Zach's mother asked. "Pancakes?" knowing she wouldn't have to ask about the alternative of toast.

Both boys stopped mid action looked at each other and knew this was a special morning as last night had been and yelled out. "**Please!**" then started to spray the counter with cereal as most of it missed the bowls they were aiming for.

With a mother's gentle sigh of acceptance and not thinking of the mess in the other rooms she would face later she turned back to stove and started making the pancakes saying gently. "It's meant to go in the bowls boys."

There was a scrabbling noise and the boxes were put down and the escaped cereal was quickly caught and put in the bowls … so they ended up with mixed cereals.

Then she added seriously. "Make sure the milk gets in the bowls not on counter please."

She hoped that putting a little jug of milk by each place they would do the trick of no spills or just dribbles and waited in expectation as the boys worked silently. Then as the chatter and noise of eating started up and she knew that bit was okay … next it would be syrup and sauce on or near the pancakes …plates. And felt a little tinge of sadness… Zach would be an only child again … and shook the feeling off it wasn't then end of things it was the beginning and she and her ex were friends not foes and there could be another sleepover if not tonight some then soon. Then turned and watched them for a moment and gave a quiet giggle as they were communicating even with mouthfuls of cereal and the spoons were being waved around as arms swung in all directions… And as more wet cereal landed on the counter she said gently. "Less chatter boys."

She got nods as boys started to eat properly again so she turned back to start doing the pancakes…

oxoxo

Thank you for reading and as usual please comment, review … even if this chapter has been up a while… would really love to know what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

Annie1117 thanks for your review.

Dani … Love your two and laughed at your second one … I'd been so close to actually putting this chapter up two days before you reviewed. :) But alas muse on reading it through decided she wanted a change and my going away for a week meant it didn't happen. But hey I think I've just sneaked in the right side of June. Nope not going to say anything about July! Except have a happy one of course.

Any other comments from anyone are welcome.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter and like Sam … he's all mine.

**Chapter 16 **

In the hotel lift Sam stood next to Detective Ricardo Torres, almost bouncing off the walls with anticipation and excitement and silently chastised himself. … He should know better being a City detective and in his late forties rather than a gooey eyed youngster on his first job. Time was sure going quicker as he got older … but he could still turn the heads of any female … even though he loved the socks off his wife and kids and would never ever stray. Blamed the job for those little grey streaks starting to show in his otherwise short chestnut coloured hair, and as for build … well he could still say slim with muscles rather than early middle aged spread … good diet and hours running after the bad guys saw to that.

While he was silently getting his thoughts and emotions under control, he had to admit he'd faced this trip with a hefty lack of enthusiasm even though he knew he'd done a good job and there were hopes of ticks in other boxes back in Seattle at the end of this. He knew that bit wouldn't matter there was no getting away from fact he was just a messenger boy… officer … He was not one of the local lads or team, he was a City cop … officer and that would make them wary of him … that he was here just to take all the glory back to Seattle. He knew full well how protective some detectives and forces could be about their cases and especially one like this. And those prejudices weren't disappearing even if the new technology was making the world feel smaller. So rather than it being an evening flight down and the last one back after an escort to the station and handover of information he'd said he would take the first one down. Hey the culprits were already caught and he would be able to see a bit of the town he'd never heard of till **that** phone call **and** he'd be able to see his family last night.

Like all good plans they went askew but at least he did sleep with his wife before his early morning start to catch that first plan down. The flight went well and as for the reception well it wasn't the silent police driver nor was it a friendly cuddle …Hey he would've been worried if it had been. No it was the detective who apparently broke the case with the request he stay for as long as he could and help finish off the case.

Oh yeah, that ripple of anticipation and excitement started right there and then …and grew … the words and photos … the evidence he and his team gathered would become people and the back story would be told to him. …Oh yeah, kid in a toy shop had nothing on him. But all of this was also tempered by the fact the Detective who meet him … stood beside him now was also a victim … and had not been taken off the case. Very unusual and though they'd not said much he liked the man and knew all this couldn't be easy for him. Every cop hated cases involving their family or other cops going over to the dark side of life. It brought home the fact **everyone** could be tempted over and made you wonder who you could or should trust, and for those officers personally involved they knew it would never go away, it would always be dredged up to hurt yourself or loved ones.

Being City born and breed he reckoned a small town cop wouldn't have a place to hide or rather space to breath … everyone would know everyone else. In a City you can lose yourself within a couple of streets, but driving from airport to the hotel he realised this was town in its own right and not just a small add on to the airport. There was room for the man to be an unknown person. It was a holiday town and bigger than he thought and the people who knew the police officer were not shunning him for betraying his sister. They were treating him with respect and support yeah he was starting to like this medium sized town as well as …

Feeling the lift give that little jolt to indicate it was stopping at their level and the doors giving that whishing sound as they started to open, Sam lost any of calmness he'd gained with his thoughts. And silently fumed at the length of time Ricardo seemed to take before moving … **yeah** those doors were only just starting to open, boy oh. **Well** he **really** wanted to get out and meet the identical twin … he'd never met one before … and this could have been so dark … but it wasn't because the victim had won against all odds. **And yeah**, he **really** had to stop acting like a rookie winning his first case and concentrate on who he was … a seasoned detective assisting another detective to finish off the case. There was not threat to react to… just a meeting to get a statement. No big deal.

**So** taking a quiet deep breathe and let it out silently and slowly, he started to follow Detective Ricardo Torres at sedate pace out of the lift and along the corridor to the hotel suite door. But, as Ricardo knocked on the door Sam felt **that** bubble rebel and ripple through him again, so he sighed silently telling himself very sternly. … **He** would be disappointed. The pretty wife of the photo would be anxious and fussy **and** would answer the door and be protective of her husband, and who could blame her. The man, well he would be a shadow of the one in his imagination …the twins might be identical in looks but as in other families with siblings there was usually a dominate and a subordinate one … and this was the one who'd been kidnapped. … On the other hand he didn't know the full background yet … did he.

oxoxo

Inside the Lib. Corp. Suite at about the time Ricardo and Sam entered the hotel lobby via the side door and got the okay to go straight up from Andrew. Ben was getting two glasses of fruit juice and Meg was guessing Ben was feeling fidgety about the coming visit. She couldn't exactly call him on it could she … he would sit and relax for a while then he'd get up and do something even if it was just to cross the room and back again … still couldn't go out on balcony though. Or perhaps it was she who was getting fidgety about the meeting and was seeing things that weren't there, and was using scanning the web pages for houses as a distraction … a useful one granted. They did need ideas for later and it was a first step to real normality, and he was just being himself … always on the go … that was why he had succeeded in three jobs and was being his usual helpful self and was liking the fact he could do it … And she well she wasn't used to her new life yet was she.

After Tyus had left, they had moments when they'd both forgotten the newness of this situation and became what they used to be occasionally. … A contented couple lazing in lounge on a morning they didn't have to go to work so were reading through the papers to catch up on the news. … Yeah that's what they'd done read the local ones first and commented on their story then they'd progressed to the others which didn't know anything about them. And that was when **that **normality crept in, that is till she made a comment that he needed explaining or bits of missing past needed to be filled in. Yeah those missing months came back … some they laughed about others left her tracking his expression and movements as she had first thing from the doorway and then she'd see a slow smile and love in his face. And those silent 'what if's' would disappear and she would feel ripples of her own love and security run through her again and smile back feeling all right again.

Till the phone rang, that was something that never changed with them she thought … a knock on the door or the phone ringing would interrupt what they were doing. … It had been Andrew explaining Ricardo was on the line, everything was okay with the family but he was going to meet the Seattle Detective and could they call in for a chat to confirm certain details on the way to the police station … do it now rather than later in the day. It hadn't taken them long to agree … they knew it had to done so he would come straight up with no warning phone call they didn't want the extra tension of those minutes it would take them to come up.

Once off the phone she and Ben had chatted and he'd admitted he didn't want an audience when he went through the boring bits in Seattle. She knew by his tone he didn't want her to feel pushed out but needed his privacy, and after last night and their morning she knew she wouldn't. And told him gently she **knew** she was his rock and he was hers, and she would take those moments he needed and have a girlie chat with Gabi. They had a lot to catch up on and she would be with them Ricardo needed a driver as Tyus had enforced that no driving rule, they'd both smiled at that thought knowing Ricardo hated being a passenger while working. She and Gabi would go out on the balcony or go outside for a walk … no she wasn't sure she was ready for that … with or without Ben….

Automatically clicking on to the next page of the houses for sale her mind stopped it's wandering. And after glancing at the details that had appeared with photo she looked across at Ben who was starting to walk towards her with the fruit juices and said happily. "Found another one and it ticks even more boxes!"

Seeing his 'oh so hopeful' expression light up across his face and eyes she added with a smile. "**No **you are not going wait till they 'man the phones' and then impersonate Paul." Even though in truth she would love to hear and see him do it … that bit of his tale made her chuckle and she doubted she would ever be able to face Paul again without thinking about it.

Knowing he couldn't, but it was worth a try because of her reaction Ben sighed then smiled and teased in a serious tone. "So, we'll just have to accept all those injury suits from staff as they fall over themselves to get our business when they hear our name, as well as the sudden doubling of prices or no lowering of prices by the hopeful seller of course."

She laughed loving him, but also saw his point … they were in the news … a name now … one she'd have to get used to using … wanted to get used to … and pressed the necessary keys on the computer and explained. "Easy, I've ticked the boxes for more information to be sent by hand today and done it through the hotel and Andrew, no one knows we are living here, its just a suite number on the door. He can then make the appointments to ensure our names won't be known till the last moment so we will know the price and what we want to pay for it before hand." She was starting to enjoy this hotel life... servants at the end of the phone and half a one in here… he'd offered to get the drinks after all…

He gave a sigh of acceptance of being beaten with a slight smile … knew Meg was right and they would tell the agent the truth of the matter … he had a limited cash supply no matter what the rumours said. Putting Meg's drink on the table so she could have it now, Ben drank his while looking over her shoulder at the page and considered the details, knew they were better than the last one and someone else might like it and admitted. "It looks good so add it to the pile."

"Hey, there's only three!" Meg laughingly exclaimed hearing **that** tone in his voice, the one that implied the pile was huge and growing quickly. That wouldn't happen yet this was just for ideas and clicked the button to print it out.

As it came out the printer there was a knock on the hotel door and they knew who it was, anyone else and Andrew would have warned them. They looked at each other giving each other silent reassurance till Ben broke it with a soft and confident. "I'll get it, you, close that down."

Seeing him turn to walk towards the door Meg couldn't help saying softly. "It will be okay." and closed the laptop down and put the printed copy with the others and then got up from the table. She suddenly needed to be standing rather than sitting even though she knew Gabi would with them … it all felt so daunting… he would have to go through it and she would have to wait it out…

Hearing her reassurance Ben nodded, he knew it would be … he had his freedom and his soulmate and no one could take that away now. He'd just hoped this could have been done later he was still getting used to being here ... being normal if there was such a thing …

Opening the door he nodded at Ricardo, registered the fact he looked good not drawn or guilty, took in the stranger, who didn't look too formidable and who was missing and said. "I thought Gabi was with you as Tyus has enforced the no driving rule and you were turning the rest morning and work afternoon on its head."

The gentleness and ease of Ben's tone caused Ricardo to relax a bit and with a slight smile he casually commented. "Change of plan, so my guest drove and I navigated."

"And you didn't get him lost." Ben cut in softly as he stepped back and started to turn so he could walk back into the room and they could follow him in.

Ricardo gave a sigh, liking the fact Ben was obviously on form and looked fairly relaxed… well better than he'd thought he might be, and walked into the suite knowing Sam would follow and finished his original sentence. "She took the taxi to see Carmen..."

Ben cut in concerned. "Is she okay?"

Ricardo gave a nod of morning to Meg, noticed she looked good and answered him. "She's better than last night and I'm glad I took up your suggestion of leaving Maria alone. I know she would have played me and will do so and Antonio as well. Mama grieved for the daughter she once had and Antonio and I supported her … went to Papa's grave for a while before going our separate ways for the night. Mama said she needed to be alone for the rest of the night to come to terms with it all and **she** would ring us in the morning, not the other way round.

I got **that** call on my mobile just as we got to airport, she wanted to go over to the Courthouse and talk to Maria make her see sense and wanted Gabi go with her, but not in with her this was going to be a mother and daughter talk. So Gabi took the taxi as we were using the police people carrier, the plain one not the one with strips and police down the side. My car fancied a lie in and a cuddle from Robert, when he wakes up so I left him message."

At Ben's look he gave a slight smile knowing it wasn't about the car and added. "Yeah, Mama's finally accepted Gabi as my wife and even thanked her for helping find you and what Maria did. Knows it was the only thing that could've been done and that though she and Gabi may disagree about things they can trust each other. So, if you hear a loud bang you know what it is."

Ben's gentle cutting in comment of "in Spanish of course." made him give a soft chuckle as he nodded agreement. Yeah, his mother always left the strongest reprimand for them in her native language, that way as kids or even as adults … that was the warning they'd come close to wire and needed to pay attention. Knowing he needed to deal with something before introducing his guest to them he said. "You'll need to go to Courthouse to finalise Benjy's adoption papers. **And**, I'd like you to do it as soon as we've finished here. I don't want either of them changing their minds as reality of jail sinks in."

Ben glanced at Meg knew her feelings and then looked back to Ricardo saying. "Fine, we will both do it but it will be up to Benjy and what he wants in the end."

"I know, but at least we'll have a strong platform to work from with your" and stopped realising the significance of Ben's words, they were both going to stand by the boy, even better and added. "both your signatures on the forms." Then he did the introductions. "This is Detective Sam Right from Seattle, he took Gabi's call yesterday and as he drove from the airport we've not been able to talk about the case. I didn't want to hang around as I knew you'd be waiting and the airport wasn't private enough for a chat as I'd hoped. People I knew kept on coming up and chatting to me as we walked through to the car … didn't know so many went to the airport."

Acknowledging the greeting with a nod to Sam Ben commented to Ricardo as he finished his talking. "They want to show their support for you, especially now they know just how good you are. … To be honest I'd hoped Gabi and Meg could chat if I needed to give a statement of any kind regarding Seattle. Derek's rolled over so I guess that bits been dealt with."

Ricardo nodded knowing he had yet to read the actual statement but had been told Derek had played clever by giving only the bare facts. And couldn't help smiling at the teasing implications of Ben's first statement and knew those people's reactions had in fact boosted his confidence and said. "If needs be Meg and I can chat out on the balcony, then Sam can brief me later. I know you and Meg will talk about things and it's really good to see you looking so well ... both of you are." There was a relaxed atmosphere between the couple in spite of what they knew was going to happen and added. "Do you want to stand or sit and do this?" He didn't want Ben to feel trapped by having to sit down with them as group or that he didn't have a choice in the matter.

Seeing Meg's slight smile at Ricardo's comments Ben said. "That's fine, we'll sit for while, I tend to get up wander a round the room every so often," with a slight shrug of his shoulders he added. "Think it's a freedom thing so don't worry about it."

With the picture of Ben as a jack in a box Ricardo nodded and they made their way over to the sofa and comfy chairs.

oxoxo

As they sat on comfy chairs leaving the sofa for the couple Sam found himself almost purring with delight, the man was coming up and past his imagination's expectations. And his wife certainly wasn't the anxious fussy type though she was even prettier than the photo suggested. Her eyes had a bright playful twinkle … that could of course be his imagination … but he did like her quiet air of assurance about what was happening as well as that slight smile and nod he got in return from his silent nod of greeting.

He didn't know their entire story but guessed last night couldn't have been an easy time for either of them. Even so what he could feel here was an amazing strength of love and confidence between them and respect with friendship radiating between Ricardo and both of them rather than any guilt about what had happened regarding Maria's deceit. And knew he would be able to talk openly about things rather than guarded cop talk he'd half expected, also knowing Ben needed to get used to him before they started any statement Sam said "Ricardo, I'm sorry I didn't get to meet your wife at the airport I hope I might later. And I doubt you managed to talk shop any time with her about the call she made to me. She's very good at her job, she didn't got to the Chief and work her way down the ranks, she asked for me by name so I'm guessing she'd looked me up somehow and knew I wouldn't just put the request at the bottom of the pile. And she gave us the bare facts about the kidnapping since September so we had a fairly blank sheet to work from. Must admit finding out that we might have missed a four month kidnapping was in tune with my mood as I took the call.

I was feeling total down and fed up, I'd just come back from failing to match a fingerprint through the system yet again. It was the only thing found at four different crime scenes in the City over a period of time and as no similar crime had been reported since the last one I was thinking he'd gone to ground or left the City. He had every right to he'd graduated from simple break-ins to murder, a member of the household disturbed him and she died a few days into September of injuries. She never recovered consciousness we had not statement and like the others there were no witnesses. We couldn't find any common person or vehicle calling but we also didn't have a definite time scale in all the cases so we needed that id to start us off. We had that one fingerprint that lead nowhere except to the other cases and I felt he was taunting us knew he wasn't in system and we would just have wait for another case and hope he would slip up and he wouldn't kill again. He was invisible and knew how to clean up after himself so was methodical and intelligent.

I don't like unsolved crime of any kind so I'd got into a routine of doing a check through system twice a week, after all I couldn't have one the machines on it all the time. Of course each time I got a negative answer the bugging got stronger and that was the second run through of week. So your wife's phone call instead of getting me even further down it gave me what I needed … something for me to get my teeth into and out of the office. The bright spot about your job was the culprits were caught and victim was safe it was just a clearing up job."

He gave a slight sigh then a slight smile as he widened the conversation to include everyone. "I know Ricardo will understand me when I say I thought I knew what went on in our backyard … we, as a force usually do have an idea of what goes on regarding long term crime. You usually get rumours about things … tales of odd goings on by neighbours and snouts etc but there was nothing in your case … not a whisper. Of course as my team looked into it we could see why."

Seeing Ben's slight nod rather than a request to stop and split up and guessing even Meg would like to know he carried on giving a report of area first. "The house and yard blended in with its neighbours, all rented and the landlords weren't too worried about tenants changing or sub-letting they just want regular payments and this one was right up to end of January 2000 paid in first week in September. There were some really long term residents but they were mainly at the top of road and kept to their own circle of friends. It's one road among many in a poor area which was not on a crime or gangland map, sort of free space as far as the police were concerned, though they did give it check the usual checks. So, it was easy for the jailer to slip in and fit in … all he had to do was to keep a normal low profile ... which he did.

I'm hoping that as far as Seattle end is concerned this is going low profile as I would really hate anyone else getting ideas about bringing victims to the City from elsewhere. Of course the fact your twin could make sure no one from here had cause to start asking after you in that area helped. And I'm sorry it happened to you and we didn't manage to rescue you, **but** I'm also very glad you didn't succeed in escaping while you were there."

Sam paused to let them take it in and seeing Ben's nod to go on he asked him. "Did your twin or jailer take your shoes and possibly shock while you were there?"

Being sat opposite Ricardo Ben saw his slight twitch of a smile and remembered yesterday at the hospital and admitted. "That always puzzled me, because we always used to wear the same kind so he didn't need them. He nicked my other clothes as well, but luckily not my undergarments, though he of course used everything I had once he got to Ocean Drive and was being me. Guess he couldn't really turn up with cases of his own clothes so I assume they are all at Franklyn Street."

Sam liked the way Ben was talking about the ordeal and could hear the steadiness in his tone so confirmed softly "Yes, with the rest of the family's stuff." and let him carry on.

"Well, two ideas came to mind, the obvious one, he needed to be completely me so felt he had to have my shoes as well, he might have been wearing different shoes to the ones I did and couldn't chance someone noticing. The other one, was bare feet would slow me down should I manage to escape …it would be difficult run any distance and it would make people wary of me. Not that escaping was going to happen, my twin had learnt from the first escapade in the warehouse… got a better helper and securer chains. Apparently the fact he took my shoes bugged me on and off as I recovered in hospital after Ricardo and Tyus … Dr Robinson found me in the basement of new place here in Sunset."

Before Ricardo could butt in and ask what he really wanted to get cleared up Sam ignored that interesting snippet and said. "You are right it was to slow you down. Did you see any of the outside of house or street?"

"No, I just woke up in the basement wearing different shirt and trousers with added jewellery of chains round the waist, wrists and ankles … and a very bad headache." He couldn't help his very slight sigh or adding almost to himself. "I seem to be making a habit of waking up in strange or different places with someone else changing my clothes for me, but at least I missed being in the coffin this time round."

That did it for Ricardo and he got in before Sam to could ask about the last intriguing comment saying. "**Just** **how** did your twin get you this time **and** don't say you nearly bumped into him either. You've got a Derek warning in your h…" Meg's soft laugh stopped him and he realised she knew the truth … so they had **really** talked last night or morning.

Meg feeling Ben's hand gently squeeze hers twice as a silent way of saying she could tell the story she carried on. "Sorry Ricardo, but its true they nearly did bump into each other … totally by chance and a little early for Derek's liking apparently. They were walking round the corner different directions so couldn't see each other till the very last moment and Derek was cuddle carrying shopping so his thoughts weren't on Ben more like how to get to the car keys in his pocket.

Unfortunately for Ben the jailer was just behind him and they were just passing Derek's car so before he could even think of reacting the man knocked him out and it was an easy trunk ride to where ever they wanted. The street was deserted so no witnesses."

Ricardo looked at them both in total disbelief … it couldn't have been **that** easy and said softly with a hint of disappointment. "So, no elaborate plan of being drugged in a hotel room and being squashed into a linen basket or stuffed down a linen shoot into a waiting truck or lured to deserted spot or empty warehouse."

Seeing the shakes of their heads and slight smiles from them both he realised not only the shock Ben would have felt but also the disappointment Derek would have because the jailer did it and no him. And eyeing Ben added with feeling. "**Oh** that must have pissed Derek off … **and** you come to that."

"True." Ben softly admitted with feeling, and then turned his attention back to Sam needing to know and added. "Don't mind him; he's got a thing about identical twins. You were saying about my missing shoes."

Hearing Ben's tone and Ricardo's quiet snort of disgust at Ben's gentle dig, Sam had to take a moment to get the right picture in his mind. There were so many questions he wanted to ask this man and without thinking about the darkness his words would carry said. "There were shards of glass in the gravel paths surrounding the house, your feet would have been badly cut where ever you landed and that included just going out the back or front door…"

He stopped as Meg paled and let out a gasp as she realised exactly what he was saying and the consequences. Saw Ben quickly slip an arm round her shoulders and heard the man's gentle comforting but frightening words to her. "Its okay, it wouldn't have happened. As I said I knew I was in there for the duration all I could do was to get under the jailer's skin and hope for the break when I came back to Sunset Beach. It happened and I'm free and safe and so are you."

Hearing those words said and so normally made Sam shiver and knew Ricardo did the same and guessing the answer but needing the truth asked. "You didn't know? They didn't use it as an extra threat to keep you inside."

Ben looked at Sam and said. "No, but something like that wouldn't surprise me, I suspect the jailer rather than my twin ... Derek wanted me back in Sunset for the end picture he told me about, so I enforced that point on the jailer." then adding with slight reproof. "I'd rather discuss what went on with you alone in a moment."

Sam nodded, knew he'd accidentally gone too far, but hadn't lost the man's trust and said. "That's okay, I'll only need a brief statement so I can counteract or confirm anything the jailer puts forward. I'd disbelieve the four star treatment he's bound to talk about anyway. I've brought photos of the basement and the inside of Franklyn Street so we can confirm it is the right place, all I'll need is your signature on the back rather than you coming to City to check it out.

I would just add if we hadn't found Meg's photo along with the jigsaw pieces and the evidence on them we wouldn't have been able to prove you'd been there or match his fingerprint to your kidnapping. Though he'd left the chains in place but there was no evidence on them that they'd been used and rest of the rooms he'd used were that clean as well. Of course it didn't help that the rubbish had been taken away that morning but I doubt we would have found much from it. He knew exactly what to do to cover his tracks.

To all intense and purposes it looked as though Derek just had a very clean lodger who'd moved on. The room where the family's things kept was just a normal bedroom but as we knew jigsaws had been used we checked the boxes of kid's toys and found …" and hesitated remembering Ben's wishes and hoped Meg wouldn't pick up on it as he omitted the word 'kid's' "jigsaws so we dusted the boxes first and struck lucky yours and his fingerprints. He must have assumed no one would ever have reason to look there."

Ben was glad Sam had managed to stop himself and hoped Ricardo or Meg hadn't picked on it. Knew that though painful those jigsaws gave him some comfort and also helped him turn things around on jailer and said. "I don't know if my signature will mean much after all Derek took that off me. I'm trying to hang on to it but my bank manager is trying to make me change it."

Sam understood the stresses of getting your identity back and answered. "I'll add the date and my signature to yours so it will be okay. As long as everything is dated I don't see why you need to change it. Everyone knows where Derek is now and they can make sure he doesn't use your name and the lawyers etc can work out the past for you in their own time."

Ben nodded and knowing the others wouldn't be satisfied with a complete change of subject and asked. "If the inside was too clean what about the outside you said it blended in, but the man is a clean freak."

Sam smiled liking the way the man was handling getting back on track and the others were letting him, rather than rushing in with their own questions and said. "I dare say he is but he did manage to stop tidying the front up or insisting it have a new lot paint as it was starting peel badly in places. Guess the landlord will have to do something about his houses now, he must realise other official bodies are likely to take a look around as well us."

He paused for a moment and then couldn't resist the question and asked with a slight smile. "I've not dealt with identical twins before; it must've been strange seeing yourself growing up? I mean we only see ourselves when we look in mirror you see it as person away from mirror and unexpected times." He shook his head to stop himself from going round in a circle and added. "You any idea why he turned against you?" Wives against rich husbands he could understand, even siblings but in this case they were closer than that they were from same cell during creation and that made the whole thing feel really wrong.

Ben knew it was a fair enough question and could feel Meg snuggle slightly beside him, knew she'd either not understood Sam's hesitation about the jigsaws or would say something later. And, he could see Ricardo was hoping for unasked questions to be answered … knew he'd waited long enough really, and he trusted this new detective, liked the sound of his voice and attitude. … They seemed to give him more grounding so he could go back over the past without being drawn in, and said. "It wasn't really strange because we didn't know anything else. I suppose we got used to seeing yourself come towards you at odd times, but to me he was always Derek not me coming towards me.

We got addressed by our names more than other kids so they got the right one, but to us and our parents we were individuals ... had our own likes and dislikes just happened to be identical in looks. If we were girls we might have chosen different coloured dresses or one had long hair the other short, but being boys we had limited things to wear … though I suppose one of us could have gone punk regarding hair style and clothes."

He paused for a moment seeing their smiles and feeling Meg move into him as though controlling a silent giggle and became serious and admitted. "He never actually said why he was so obsessed with being me and my life style. He'd had a job and money before he started all this… he is intelligent and rented the house, though he did say I was paying the last bit of rent for him. It was his first action in checking out I gave him the right information. … As kids we were happy though we did have tantrums just any like other child might and would share prizes of family games. Perhaps that was why the card games were so fixed on my mind yesterday. I knew it was all coming to an end … and only one of us would be successful and I **had** to do it."

Seeing Ricardo's slight smile and nod of understanding Ben gave a slight shrugged of shoulders and added. "We weren't a rich family and lived in a small town so had to work elsewhere to get on. Boisterous twins and a tight budget as there were no hand-me-downs was a lot for our parents to handle but we were happy. We went to college in the bigger town rather than University, there were only a limited amount of scholarships to win and we didn't want to fight each other over them or one make it and the other didn't. We also didn't want to lose our friends and I doubt our parents could have afforded to send both of us even if we got scholarships.

You could say the college was our first step into the real outside world new people to cope with etc. We did our own choice of courses and they weren't completely the same and then we went on our separate ways into the world of business and making money. We knew we needed space from each other as Derek gave me headaches in late teenager years, being at the college and coming home in the evenings meant we knew we could live separate lives. We had different friends and when we both left home we would call each other and parents regularly, of course we didn't have mobiles or computers then so it wasn't as easy as it would be now."

He stopped knowing it was still painful even after all these years and felt Meg's gentle warmth beside him giving him the strength he needed and said softly. "One Sunday morning I tried to call home and got no answer and felt bad about it so I tried Derek and got his landlady she said he'd tried to call home and suddenly left, leaving no message. He couldn't have called me as I used a call box just round the corner from my lodgings. My landlady didn't see the point of having one as that one was there. So I jumped in my car and drove home. As it happened he turned into our parents' road just behind me and we both pulled into the nearest spaces too stunned to go on.

There were two ambulances and a police car outside our house … neighbours in the road in huddles of sadness. Our parents had died in their sleep through fumes from the boiler …it was a faulty flue apparently. They loved each other so deeply it was … in some ways the best way to go… Just way too soon for us and them. … The previous evening they'd been celebrating the idea of going away with friends the next Wednesday so it was likely they were too deeply asleep to smell anything if they could have. Derek and I grieved together and then sold the house we couldn't face living in it and spilt money down the middle and got on with our lives.

I suppose I had more success than he did with the cash we had from our parents, but he never admitted he was in trouble. … Perhaps he just couldn't … anyway I came to America through the firm I was working with and I rang him told him there was a chance of job over here for him. … It was a different branch and town and as far as I know he never took up that offer and we sort of drifted apart as time went on.

I thought he was having as good a time as I was … I guess I was wrong. In the warehouse the letter opener Dad for some reason left me was mentioned … got a feeling I used to play with it as kid … goodness knows why he put it in his Will for me but he did. But I really don't think that was enough turn him against me. I suppose it was my fortune perhaps he thought it was easily come by … it wasn't." He stopped feeling those tangled emotions and memories getting the better of him as they had that morning and waited for things to settle down again… he knew he had Meg beside him and that was enough..

The silence made Ricardo come out of his daze, this was the most he'd ever heard Ben talk about his family. The last time he'd tried to prise something out of him was after the first kidnapping and he got short shift … Derek's dead so you don't need to know. Let me greave in peace…. And so he had, and asked gently. "Do you want a break?"

Appreciating Ricardo's concern Ben sighed and shook his head and added. "You and Meg chat while Sam and I deal with this. I need it closed now not later."

They all understood that, once this was done he could let it settle and deal with the rest of getting his life back.

Apart from the stirred up emotions Ben had that damned itch in the back of his mind … **he** needed to prove he could get up and move around, and as Meg hadn't moved from her snuggle into him he gave her a gentle hug and said softly. "It's okay."

Meg knew that and for all the sadness of his words, he'd come to terms with the tragedy, one she could only guess at the pain as she still had her parents and moved out of her snuggle so she could see him properly and said softly "I know and I'm glad you were happy and loved them very much." Then getting up and not wanting to just walk away from him she added. "We'll be on the balcony if you need us."

Sam was adjusting his thoughts of both twins now he was getting to know this one and was silently looking forward to meeting the other one and got up. He'd seen the extra computer point etc when he came in carrying his bits and pieces and knew he could use them and as Ben and Meg parted said. "Ben, we can sit at the other table and do the statement on my laptop. I can print off a copy using the printer which you can sign then I'll keep the master on the laptop and download it at the station later."

Ben nodded and getting his mind back on track and walked the long route over to the table.

This enabled Meg to have the quiet word she wanted with Sam and said. "Regarding the kidnapping he's better with questions and short answers or his mind will get tangle and he needs rest if that's possible."

Sam smiled, understanding her need for reassurance and also noticed that Ben had heard her words, had given a slight nod of acceptance and hoping it wouldn't sound too know all said gently. "I know. I'll take care of him and call you over if needs be. I don't think we will be too long and I pretty sure the jailer will want to have words with the DA after our meeting. I'm also fairly sure he'll take the offer of life without parole rather than a court case. So don't worry."

oxoxo

Meg liked the reassurance she'd heard in Sam's voice and as a person, and as she sat on the balcony with Ricardo so they could see the view as well as seeing Ben she silently went over the whole interview, sorted out her feelings and what Ben had to be feeling. And after a moment longer she was sure she'd seen a flicker of something pass between the detectives near the very beginning and said softly. "Sam's got something up his sleeve hasn't he?" She knew the jailer could play the no witnesses card to any of Ben's statements and make things really difficult for them.

Ricardo glad her silence hadn't been any sign of emotional fatigue, though he couldn't blame her smiled and commented. "I'm guessing that wayward fingerprint of his found its match in Franklyn Street yesterday, he did say the place was clean. Have to say I thought the man was a slob because of the cans of booze he drank but that must have been Derek putting temptation in his way and possibly relief at getting Ben that far and nearly off his hands. That would mean the break-ins and murder would be added to the kidnapping and assault charges now we know he was the one who knocked Ben out."

"Hope so." Meg said with feeling.

"Guess the jailer's going to have the cleanest cell on the block … might even have a word with the Governor of the jail he goes to." Then wanting to stop the anger he'd heard in her clipped comment and wanting to clear up his own worries about the couple he added softly. "You are both looking good ... Happy and confident in each other's company, so I guess you both had a good night and got over **that** other problem."

Hearing his very unusual tone and the hidden implications of his words Meg turned all her attention to him and saw a glint in his eyes she would never have expected from him, and exclaimed softly, "A part from several nightmares we coped with, **yes** we did have a good night and **no** we didn't …" and wondering if she should get a sign written so they could wear it and stop those innuendos added. "That is **soo **unlike you to have those thoughts Ricardo."

Ricardo gave a slow smile and came clean. "Blame it all on Gabi not being here to ask or do girly talk. When we got back from Mama's and crawled into bed she was wondering what you two were doing at that moment ..."

At Meg's gentle giggle he added quickly to deflect any comeback on her part. "You know a lot of people will be looking at you and counting the months …"

"**Don't!**" She cut in quietly but sharply and then added in a gentler tone knowing it was friendly concern rather than tittle-tattle. "Tyus has told us not to do **it** for a couple of days, wait till Ben's fully recover and things are calmer, and Ben threatened to ring him …" she stopped because Ricardo snorted down a laugh and then she joined him suddenly feeling better.

When she got her breath back she said softly. "We had a shower together which was good. So you can tell Gabi that but it goes no further."

Trying hard to breathe and get his well known calmer detective decorum back Ricardo realised the full significance of it and said all most to himself. "You both washed the pain and past away."

Meg nodded and added. "And found a deeper connection and love. One I'm still amazed at … as well as the fact we are here together. I'm glad Carmen's come round to accepting Gabi, will it last do you think?" She knew Carmen had betrayed their trust earlier and caused pain between them several times, … wanting someone better for her son though Meg couldn't think who would fit the bill they fitted so well together working and in friendship.

Ricardo smiled trying hard to get his mind away from a new thought … that perhaps he and Gabi should try a shower together, though the one at the Loft was only just big enough for one … and got to grips with himself and answered surprisingly calmly. "Yes, they both want to make it work and Mama knows she will lose us both if she takes advantage of Gabi again. We would like to stay part of Benjy's family if that's possible and the cat Franklyn is staying with Mama, she'll have him as long as you want him to stay there. She's got a lead for him so she can walk him outside if needs be and a very large cage from vet, of course if he does slip out we know where to look first. But if last night is anything to go by the cat is happy to be around her so I don't think he will stray and if Benjy doesn't want to I think Mama will keep him."

Meg nodded and said quietly. "I hope that name will okay with Ben." and stopped to turn her attention to Sam and Ben as did Ricardo.

It was Sam's deep laugh ending with the exclamation. "And, he **never** caught on about them?" As Ben shook his head 'No' they heard Sam's added words. "**Hell** you drove close to the wind." and then his softer laugh before he said something neither of them heard.

Ricardo sighed knowing he was missing something and hearing Meg's own soft chuckle rather than exclamation of worry looked at her exclaiming quietly but sharply. "**Well!**"

Meg guessed what it was and said. "Ben found a pile of dead cockroaches behind shelves where he was chained and every so often he put some on the stairs to the bathroom. The man was clean freak, so he'd clean the stairs and the other rooms afterwards, it was one of things Ben played on. Though I'm guessing it wasn't as easy as he made it out to be. It couldn't have been could it."

The cheek of it made Ricardo snort, shake his head and then realising the other point say. "So that's where the ones at The Deep might of come from. You know Sam's right he did play close to the wind. But hang on, wouldn't the jailer have tossed the pile if he knew it was there. … Surely, that meant Derek must have cleaned the basement out first and never tossed them, didn't get time to by the sounds of things. And Ben knew how to hid things from the jailer those and photo proves it. You know Ben amazes me and frightens me..."

Taking his last words the wrong way Meg butted in quickly. "He won't hurt me or anyone else…

Ricardo cut her off gently. "I know Meg; I didn't mean it that way. I remember all the things I thought about him after the so called drowning…

She stopped him going down that road saying. "But he understood then and how you are now and that's why he turned to you for help … knew you would do the right thing regardless. He really wants the past laid to rest, you and he to be friends again and that's why he told us his story just now..."

"Just as long so he doesn't want a joint shower." Ricardo added quickly with a grin to stop going down the painful path of parents lost without warning. His father had gone out in the morning as usual, and never came back … he and his mother were told by an officer calling round. So like Ben's parents he was gone … way too early in life… and the pain hit him at odd times even now …

Meg couldn't help curling up laughing at his comment and then started to try and calm down seeing Ricardo reach into his pocket and get out his phone and quietly answering it… guessed it had vibrated as there had been no ring tone to disturb them and hoped it wasn't bad news.

Ricardo listened for a moment or two then said softly knowing only he and Meg would hear. "Thanks Gabi that's good news and yes they are fine and send love. I'll see you at the station suspect it will about lunchtime with Sam and we'll play catch up then. Bye." He listened to Gabi's goodbye and then disconnected the call and put the phone away. Then glancing over at Ben and Sam heard the quiet chug of printer and knew the photo confirmation would come next and didn't want to interrupt so asked Meg. "How do you feel about going out and about town?"

That caught her off guard she expected him to tell her the result of phone call as it was from Gabi and thought for moment. Reckoned he was concerned about them going to courthouse and admitted. "Don't like the idea of getting **that** close to that crowd with Ben so soon, and unsure of our reception out in the real world even though we been through it before. Our pictures weren't on the front page but our names and history was and there's the tv news as well. We didn't see it, though Tyus said they showed Derek at The Deep and he liked that, I can understand why." Then ducking away from going down that road she added. "Ben was hoping to play Paul on the phone when we need information about houses for sell. I told him no."

Ricardo laughed at that and admitted. "Don't think I can take the man seriously now. Mind you he's taken it all very well. You never know, you might have to stop him from hugging Ben when they finally meet face to face it going to happen sometime."

Meg shook her head at that picture and stopped her gentle quiet laughter and asked. "How are you finding it?"

He took a breath and went serious knowing how he felt that morning and she didn't want platitudes. "Must admit I felt like hiding under the bedclothes when I woke up and got asked to meet Sam at the airport ... glad I didn't. Seeing people I didn't know just walk on by as usual helped me realise I didn't have a big sticker on me saying who I was and what happened and please stare at me. And of course the people I knew coming up and giving me support was good. I also know that if anyone brings her name or her actions up in conversation as a challenge in the future I can look them in eye and say 'look where its got her' and carry on. I'm still me the man, the detective I was … this is her doing not mine. And Ben's support last night has helped me understand that as well.

It's that first step Meg that will be the hardest, and you'll both do it together and we'll be with you as we go to the Courthouse and then bring you back here or anywhere else you want to go. We won't be seeing Derek or the others though they will be in the cells. The Judges concerned are keeping them there till everything is sorted out. To the majority of the people you will be just like them someone going somewhere and your friends will be happy for both of you. As for the future, well I can see the love you have in each other will keep you strong."

Meg sighed remembering the last time and knew he was right and suddenly curious asked. "Do you know how they are … he is?"

Ricardo wasn't really surprised that came up and wondered if she was asking on Ben's behalf and remembering the early phone call said. "They monitored them through out the night and he was the only one who slept like a log, and hearing what Ben said just now makes me wonder if he's knuckling down for duration. And hearing Tess had been fretting I really wanted those papers done before either of them change their minds and decide to play the Benjy card against Ben." and smiled as Meg said softly "The Joker card." Having just managed to stop himself from saying that himself and was hoping that wouldn't become a permanent thought about the child....

The suite phone ringing stopped the conversation from continuing and as Meg started to get up to go to answer it Ricardo saw Ben was beating her to it as he'd been getting up anyway and was closer. Deciding that was a signal they'd finished or Ben needed break, he got up and joined Meg to walk back into room knowing Ben would explain who was on phone once he finished the call.

oxoxo

Finishing the call Ben put the phone done and adjusted his thoughts again. He'd been coming back to the here and now as the phone rang and knew he'd benefited from Sam's gentle way of getting through the darkness of those four months … and turned back to the expectant people who'd not heard his phone conversation and said. "We won't be able to go to the Courthouse just yet, Antonio's bringing Benjy over. Not surprisingly he's very quiet a bit like he was in beginning apparently, but seems to understand what Antonio's told him and he wants to stay here with us rather than with him at the Mission or back with Zach tonight.

Drinks? We are having tea and coffee now we've dealt with the statement and I've signed the photos confirming it was Frankly Street I was held at."

Sam knew now that the brief statement had been taken his and Ricardo's job was done and they should go especially as the nephew was going to turn up. But he wanted to stay and seeing Ricardo was going say something … probably on the lines that they should go thank you very much … he hoped is luck would hold and butted in quickly. "Talking about Benjy, I've brought some family photos which he might like to look at and keep if I can get copies for him. I know kids memories can be short at this age but as I've seen the house I might be able to put things in focus for him, in spite of being a stranger to him. Or being an official stranger might even help him."

Ben thought over the idea and nodded and acknowledged "That's a good idea thank you." Though feeling the pull of wanting to close down after making his statement he knew Sam and Ricardo were now in a difficult position with him around and not all the information exchanged so decided to give them the all clear saying. "Ricardo we've got a short while before Antonio arrives so you can ask Sam I don't mind. You wont be able to do it while he's driving you to the station and once there you'll be asked to stand down so you'll have to wait for the reports and I know you hate doing that. I can't help you as Derek just gave me the brief details of the divorce and marriage ceremonies and the end game."

Ricardo gave a sigh, he forgotten just how astute Ben could be, and he was right it had been a niggling point with him, and nodded his appreciation of the permission and glancing at Sam said. "Just where does my sister fit in regarding the set up in Franklyn Street. I know they twisted the mother nanny bit down here for greed or whatever, but I honestly can't see them living as three adults and a child up there. Though I never really got a close look at the set up here due to work and illness."

Sam's silent respect for Ben grew again he was really liking this man, he needed rest and yet he was willing to forgo it so Ricardo got the news he needed … now and in private. Guessed that was the trust that had run between them from very beginning now he knew Ben hadn't talked about his past very much and said. "Short answer is I don't know. So far we haven't found any trace of a second female living at the house but there was a bed against the wall in the downstairs back room, along with a main table and chairs. As I said the house had been cleaned apart from the main bedroom in there were the couples' clothes etc in cupboards and draws, suggesting they were coming back at some point. Benjy's things were also there but stored in boxes along with other things that could've been in the rest of the house when used by the family. That lead us to believe the jailer was expected to use the child's room or the room downstairs. My team will be checking through the things in the main bedroom through out the day as other investigations allow them, so we might find something out. But at the moment its only the marriage certificate that shows the Maria and Derek link."

Ricardo said softly realising the implications. "So Tess might have got rid of all Maria's things after she left and that was with or without Derek. Or Maria voluntarily removed them to storage or wasn't there at all had rooms elsewhere. That meant she had to get money somehow or Derek rented a room for her. We don't know that end of the story so perhaps he played one off against the other without them actually knowing about the other… Hell that's twisted even by his standards …"

Sam guessed he was missing more than an interesting snippet and asked. "What has Tess admitted to?"

Ricardo sighed and forgetting Sam didn't know the whole story said. "Nothing about Seattle set up, just admits she and Derek are married, came down to get money out of Ben can't get out that bit and claims she go pulled into the situation because of fear and Maria's fragile state of mind. As far as the twin swap she claims she didn't know about it till we told her unfortunately Ben's phone call gave that bit some credence. Regarding the pills she was carrying she claims she collected them for Maria to give to someone else and she forgot to hand over the second bottle. We know she's a good story teller and there lies there but we wanted a quick admission, hopefully as facts arise we can go back to her and get the truth or just leave it to parole time. One of the women had to have warned Derek Ben was coming now you are here we can check both lots of phone records and find out which one and any earlier calls there and add it to the list. I'm hoping if Maria doesn't tell you anything you'll be willing to ask around with a photo of her."

Realising it wouldn't be just the jailer he would be dealing with Sam said. "I'm happy for that to happen and I doubt she'll like the idea of having to pay rent on a room not being used for years."

Watching Meg walk towards him Ben considered the implications and said softly. "It's a pity Tess didn't use the easy option when she came through the door, I would have given her an allowance as Derek's widow and let her live nearby or let her move back to Seattle and I wouldn't have known about him still being alive. But she didn't and I don't what she was playing at. She and Maria certainly weren't huggy friends but then she was playing nanny and was Maria playing confused mother. But she did bring up some details of Franklyn Street when talking to Benjy, so she must have been there or been feed that information." Signing because it was getting way too tangled for him he then asked. "What drink do you want Ricardo?"

Everyone knew that was the signal for it to end they could only go round in circles and not very pleasant ones at that and Ricardo said. "Coffee please."

Reaching Ben's side Meg put her hand on his arm and wasn't embarrassed when she felt him move towards her and put his arm around her. Looking at him she could see the pain and strain and asked gently with real concern. "Are you all right?"

Breathing in her scent, hearing her voice and feeling her beside him Ben felt a tingle of renewed strength run through him, and said quietly to her alone. "Yes, now you are here. Sam's good, kept if brief and helped me get untangled when necessary. Come and help make the drinks so I don't get mix the tea in coffee."

Seeing the pain in his eyes being replaced by love she couldn't help her gentle laugh at his gentle quip against himself. No doubt to help her as she was realising just how dark things had got and slid her hand over his so they could hold hands as they walked over to the bar area. There, they started dealing with the drinks working in a comfortable silence as though they'd been doing it for months rather than just learning where things were or being together since that morning.

oxoxo

Walking over to the sofa and comfy chairs both Ricardo and Sam noted how the couple were together, then as they sat down in the chairs Sam managed to beat Ricardo to the first question with the quiet comment. "**So,** what's with him in a coffin. That usually means dead and he's very much alive."

Ricardo's view of Sam went up sharply again, he'd gauged him as a good caring detective in the way he and Ben obviously got on and the fact he was willing to back off if need be. Now, he knew the man took note of those little throw away comments and knew there were a lot of those. So with a shrug of his shoulders because he knew his own questions would have to wait, and knowing he wasn't going into great detail here, way too long said casually. "Well it was better than being the ashes in a box as his twin had hoped."

Seeing Sam's startled expression he added quietly. "Briefly, the mortuary attendant at the hospital was having a bad day and in the rush of things got the pieces of paper regarding the two bodies in his care mixed up. Instead of being cremated Ben showing all the signs of being dead got washed, bagged and sent to a private mortuary. We didn't work **that** close call till we found out there was ashes rather than a body, luckily when we explained the mistake actually saved a man's life everyone thought it was a good mistake. Fortunately for Ben the woman mortician he ended up with didn't get very far in her job before Ben woke from drug Derek had given him in the hospital. Having a body come back to life made her day and knocked her into fantasyland where she decided they should be together and tried to marry him she taking the part of bride and priest if you see I mean."

Ricardo took a breath and tried to stop his smile at Sam's still wide eyed expression knew the man would have a field-day with the rest of the story and added. "Yeah waking up in coffin a couple of times, closed and open, add to that with and without clothes isn't a good idea. But strangely enough that care and being feed sparingly and drugged again on and off helped him recover from his near death experience after the first kidnapping in the warehouse, enough to knock the mad woman out. Mind you, he did set the place alight while doing it but that's just something he and his twin seem to have in common.

He rang us for help and then had to convince us that he had an identical twin. That seemed way to convenient at the time for the what were starting to think he'd done. Luckily someone had seen a photo of twin boys marked Derek and Ben a few days earlier and so Casey and I were of to the mountains to rescue Meg, who was with Derek believing he was Ben as we all had. Ben was already ahead of us, as a wanted fugitive, it all ended with both twins fighting and both going over the top of the cliff with only Ben coming back up. That's why we thought Derek was dead and out of the picture for good. Should have known better as no body was found."

Sam's head was spinning with the shocking but intriguing brief pictures and couldn't help his gentle chuckle or his hopeful. "**Oh** tell me more!" … Target wasn't the name for Ben.

Deciding to work a trade off while he could Ricardo calmly said. "Only if you confirm the jailer is your fingerprint guy." He knew this villain had a name but he was damned if he was going to use it.

"Oh yeah." Sam sighed with satisfaction and knowing it was only fair added. "And now **all** we have to do if to find his damn lair. I hope he keeps souvenirs of his past crimes, though I doubt it he's so creepily methodical and clean. We were lucky that Ben out thought him regarding that photo and jigsaw pieces. … Sorry I nearly slipped up there earlier about him using Benjy's, but Ben managed to turn that against him and got the jailer to buy other small ones for him to do and they weren't cheap. I'm hoping you'll let **me** tell him just how **bad** its gonna get if he doesn't play ball."

Knowing he could give Sam some satisfaction Ricardo said. "We've got possible souvenirs, belongings and all in one suits with shoe covers and disposable gloves in the evidence lock up and his lair in the pound."

"His car was his home!" Sam exclaimed realising in some ways that made sense he could keep it creepily clean and move it around the City. Now they knew what type of car it was they could go over the tapes and trace it's movements. And check for that diamond broach if that was there they had him for Joyce's murder…

Knowing the Detective's mind was be going of on a tangent Ricardo said. "Maybe, maybe not. It could be he was just moving on, he had shed his Seattle skin and going to start on a new life in a different city using Derek's payment to fund expenses. We couldn't get past Franklyn Street with his history and I doubt you did either."

Sam shook his head, remembering that sinking feeling he'd had ….

Ricardo immediately added. "**So **once you've checked his belongs for souvenirs we'll **both** tell him just how **bad** it gets, when we've finished with these two lovebirds."

Hoping he would find the brooch that would seal the murder charge on the jailer Sam couldn't help smiling at Ricardo's last words even though the couple weren't actually acting like teenage or first love, or even ones who'd just found each other after missing months come to that. No it was that mature love and trust and knowing he could trade stories off Ricardo said softly. "I know there is more to this story, but I bet you're glad you've never been on the opposite side of the fence to this twin …

A gentle snort of a laugh made Sam stop and eye the detective till had Ricardo had the good grace to admit. "I believed he murdered my sister when she was reported lost overboard from their boat in a storm. I only stopped when she turned up at Meg and Ben's wedding over a year ago. Yesterday I found out she tried to murder him on the day of the storm and he trusted me to deal with it whether he survived or not. And I'm not going into that story now it's way too complicated as it involves half the town."

At Sam's expression he added softly. "Yeah it destroys any thoughts you might have that this is a sleepy old town where nothing happens. They are coming over so lets talk about you and your family it will be safe and will give him a rest."

That bubbling curiosity and feelings he had earlier were threatening to consume Sam again and he vowed he would definitely grill the man later either at the police station or a restaurant. And he was **so** glad he'd left the trip to this morning he was so loving this group of people and the town and nodded his acceptance of Ricardo's request knowing Ben needed a break.

Not wanting to let the couple think they'd been talking about them as they came over with drinks he started easy police chat with Ricardo, which could naturally turn to family chat as they all sat down. But then seeing Ben's slight smile at them as he put their drinks on the table he knew Ben understood what had been going on and that he should not have been surprised at all. After all, get two detectives and an interesting case what else do you think they would talk about and said. "Thank you." and waited for him to sit down.


	17. Chapter 17

Father Antonio and Benjy ... what can I say... things happen.

Umm long chapter it grows each time I look at it so I'm chucking it in ... got it in within the month. Well I know just.

As usual please review... comments of any kind are welcome. As I've never seen the episode dealing with Benjy's DNA this my very brief take on it. As usual fiction and facts are merged to my delight... and yours I hope.

Just as I put this up I found I had a review for 'The Journey' so in case you popin Titi from England Thanks very much glad you enjoyed it.

Okay I will stop rambling.

**Chapter 17**

Late last night after watching Ricardo and their mother Carmen Torres leave the cemetery Antonio walked back into the Mission alone. With everything churning through his mind he decided to stop off at the night chapel just inside the entrance hall rather than go to his room and try to sleep. The chapel was empty but the dimmed lights and the candles lit ready for any late night callers welcomed him. And, the familiar scent along with the peaceful silence wrapped around him as he walked down the short aisle to sit on the front pew.

With all the euphoria and devastation over the events of the day, and what might happen in the future as well as being by himself, his personal feelings were coming to ahead making him feel world weary and torn. He knew as a Priest he should stand by his faith and preaching … understand those who'd sinned and forgive them their sins … his sister's sins and the devastation she helped cause …

But he couldn't …

All he could feel was hurt and anger … his older sister had thrown all the love and trust he'd thought they'd shared back in his face … in his heart …and in small sharp shattered pieces. All his memories of the times they'd laughed, cried, played and studied together would never ever be the same again. He crushed them as they threatened to run through his mind … silently screamed at her that she couldn't say they had not been loved … they had! … True they had lost their father when young but Ricardo became a good surrogate father and Carman had been a good mother in spite of her grief.

And he'd been so pleased when she met Ben and married him … remembered when she'd told him she'd found true happiness … swore he'd seen it in her eyes … he'd believed her. But could he believe that now … it all could have been a game!

He had grieved deeply at her untimely loss in the storm … so deeply he'd not only grown up but had found his calling in life. … **She** **knew** the hurt he … they would be feeling having lost their father … **And** she pretended to be dead for years! … And then came back at Ben's and Meg's wedding … had she known and planned it! If she said no would he believe her! He had rejoiced alone and with her … had thought it was a miracle of sorts … **yeah**, okay admit it … for a brief moment wondered if his joining the Priesthood had somehow preserved her … Then had reasoned it that could not have been the case. And for the months up to now he like everyone else believed her and accepted the need to wait for answers so her recovery would not be hindered.

**Now** he had those answers … and wished he hadn't.

Not only was there lies and deceit there was worse … she had had murder in her heart … not once but twice. … Oh, he had no doubt she would have used the pills given the chance … had started to the first time … but one twin and the storm had intervened … and she hadn't had the chance the second time because the other twin had managed to foil it.

Providence perhaps … he didn't know. …. He didn't know what to trust at the moment. What he did grieve for was the years he'd not been there for his brother in law … the years when he hid the truth from them … for the months when she came back and Ben still kept his silence. If he'd stayed with his family instead of being a Priest would things have been different. … And if he'd sense her lies at any time would the pain be any less …

His mind jumped to the other wound Maria's betrayal had opened up … His betrayal with Gabi when they were trapped in the building. … He, his brother and Gabi understood the reasons for it and its cover up … exposing it all had been painful but the hurt was healing … the love and trust was getting stronger between them. The four of them as their mother had played her part in it all as well. Intermingled with it all was them becoming a proper family again now Maria was back with them. And now, well he certainly knew the pain his brother felt when he threw trust and love back in Ricardo's face.

His brother had had it done twice now, by the siblings he cared for. And yet he managed to cope with it … had helped arrest Maria, and cared for Mama … Or was Ricardo like he was now it was quiet … hurting like HELL and oh so angry and wondering if it would ever stop. Of course he did have Gabi with him as he should … and she would help him.

But what about himself … his calling and faith were founded on his sister's deceit and lies … and he'd been found wanting before …not only that, if he could not forgive his sister her sins … not now … not ever … how could he ask others to forgive other sins or hurt or expect anyone to trust the words he spoke. **So,** in honest truth was he really worthy of his calling or was he like his sister hiding behind lies and deceit.

And heard from the back of the small chapel the words "The calling you took was your own decision Antonio no one else's. And though it hurts now and makes you doubt yourself, you **will** in time gain from what has happened. We are only human after all. And hold onto the fact we aren't mourning the loss of life, that we can and will pick up the pieces that have been broken and life will carry on."

Antonio knew he'd not said his thoughts out loud and that was not a heavenly voice saying those words, so turned towards where they came from and saw Father Brown waiting there. And wondered if he'd checked his room and finding it empty had come looking for him.

Father Brown had been on the look out for the young priest and had stood in the doorway watching him for a moment or two before speaking. He knew the turmoil Antonio would been in and the loneliness of their calling so decided it was time to voice his thoughts and prove to the man he was not alone in world. Seeing the look of acceptance on Antonio's face he walked down the aisle in silence knowing this was not the time for Priestly talk of forgiveness and understanding. That would come much later, for now he would be a man of world who was willing to listen and talk to a brother whose sister had hurt him.

At the end of their conversation the pain was still there and a lot questions remained unanswered for Antonio but he did feel more settled and less alone. And with the gentle fatherly reminder he needed to sleep before he got up for the working day, ringing in his ears, the young priest walked back to his room knowing the morning would bring big challenges. Not only of facing the world but also trying to explain everything to a young boy. Yes he might want to hide from it but he wouldn't run from it, he would face it.

Opening the door to his room the light from the passageway landed on the chair by his bed and what he saw made him smile. Sitting on top of the bag of things he'd collected for Benjy, from Ocean Drive, was the big white Teddy Bear and he re-read the writing on its paw.

Switching the light on, closing door and then walking over to it he brushed his hand over its head and ears rather than hugging it as the writing suggested. In doing so he felt comforted and knew he would somehow tell the boy about everything and they would take one step at time into the future. He also remembered the gist of Father Brown's words … whether he forgave his sister would be up to him and in time he would find acceptance of it all. No one expected him to get over this immediately and everyone would give him time ... and got ready for bed.

Being woken for his early morning chores Antonio was surprise how rested he felt. He still had those unanswered question and dread of what he had to do and face, but he also had his resolve to take one step at a time. Doing his work the other Sisters and Priests treated him normally and outsiders fell into different groups but no one was openly hostile to him. Some were shy of it … you knew they knew about it but they didn't want to say anything so they jumped in double quick time with their own problems … he understood that and was fine with it. Others were quietly supportive with just a word or two and some didn't know about it as they'd not stopped to watch tv or read the papers yet. Then there were the strangers to the town who wouldn't make that connection anyway. So life went on as normal ... you ate, worked and breathed ... and this gave him the strength he needed to face the other meeting he dreaded. The one from his own hurt knew would be painful, especially as the child was so young and would lose so much more than he did.

oxoxo

He knew nothing stopped time and so as planned he picked up Benjy from his sleepover and was greeted by two very happy chatty boys. Had a quick chat with Zach's mother and accepted a gift of a music tape they'd played that evening and then knowing this was not the place for the truth to be told left for the Mission. For once Benjy hadn't asked after the 'do' or his parents instead he carried on chatting virtually none stop about what a good time he'd had and Antonio thought the boy had forgotten about the strange things of yesterday. Or he'd buried them, knew he would face them when he needed to and not before.

He thought proof of that was when they stopped at the Mission and he'd turned round and faced the boy and told him they needed to have a chat inside and his parents were okay. The boy went quiet and just looked at him, and then when he'd got out and opened the boy's door then undid his straps to the seat his hand was grabbed and was not let go. He'd racked his brains as to how to put it so he didn't get a rush of alarmed questions after all Benjy's parents were okay … just banged up in jail. Of course, as soon as they entered the 'quiet room' and Benjy had seen the big white Teddy Bear sitting on the sofa waiting for him, the boy's body language and silence had immediately gone from 'okay this is going to be chat about yesterday when the house got broken into and you collected me' to 'Oh dear this is really bad news and I'm not going to like it'.

The boy let go of his hand and rushed over to the sofa, clambered up and tucked himself as tight as he could up to the big white Teddy Bear. Not in cuddle, more like hiding behind the Bear's shoulder and paw, so as Antonio walked further into the room he could see the boy's face and those dark eyes watching his every move but was protected by the bear. They watched him put the overnight bag with the bigger bag he'd got from Ocean Drive. Watched him as he then sat on the sofa near but not too close, because he knew the boy would need space as he told him about the adults who'd betrayed his love and trust.

From then on he used all the experience he'd gained in dealing with other hurt/deceived children and from Ben after the first kidnapping when he was coming to terms with it all and the death of his twin and no body to bury. As he talked he saw the happy little child he'd got to know and had picked up that very morning disappear behind an invisible shield … turn into the silent timid child he'd seen at Ocean Drive all those months ago. Only this time instead of the shyness of not understanding looking back at him, he could see the hurt of shattered love and trust in those young dark eyes.

There hadn't been any tears or show of anger but Benjy hadn't been totally silent either, and Antonio thought the questions were a good thing. They proved he didn't have to make that emergency call to Dr Robinson to say the boy was in irretrievable shock. As for the questions, they had been about seeing his father now he was in jail and where he would live and confirmation that Nanny Tess was his mother not Maria. He answered the questions as best he could, admitted he didn't know about where they would live, guessed it would not be at Ocean Drive … too many shadows but didn't add that bit. Of course he had no way of knowing the boy actually trusted him, he was after all an adult and connected to Maria … But he couldn't ask 'do you trust me' as that could break any trust there had been … he just had to trust his instinct and the boy.

And after last night's doubts it felt like a step forward for himself as well and he gently reminded the boy of his father, Derek's love over the past four months and that his uncle Ben had loved him for the first six months but knew that bit might have gone into the fuzziness of a child's memory. Time was so different for them … so many new things to push others out the way. And, above all it was not Benjy's fault that it all happened … he knew kids could believe they were to blame when they didn't fully understand the situation … adults too come to that.

Now knowing Ben and Derek were truly identical twins he'd silently wondered if they both naturally loved Benjy as a son. And that would have happened even if they'd known which one was dad and which was uncle in the first place … been friends instead of enemies … and hoped that would not confuse things.

Then knowing Benjy needed space and time, but they needed a plan for the day he suggested they stay at the Mission for a while, then visit Ben and Meg and possibly stay at Zach's for another sleepover. Or if he didn't want to visit Ben and Meg today he could stay here and sleepover here or Zach and visit Ben and Meg tomorrow. And he would wait for an answer.

To his surprise the answer was almost immediate and as Benjy was still cuddling the Teddy Bear it was muffled but firm. He would go to his uncle and aunty now and not go to Zach's at all. Antonio had recognised that quiet determination and could understand the reasoning … get it over and done with as it was going to happen anyway. And he knew Teddy Bear wouldn't be out of the boy's sight/ touch for while … and knew it had been a good intuitive call to bring him over … was most probably the one constant thing in the boy's life since he came here, though he didn't know who gave it to him or when. But, didn't think who or when mattered to the boy, he just knew the Teddy Bear had never lied to him and like now was there for him and was not an adult.

Silently wishing he could make time go backwards and stop both their pain … all their pain … he made the phone call to the hotel and found the good news. Ben and Meg were okay and were willing for them to come over … and Ben did sound good … stable though he'd not said much. He also knew Ben would not have refused Benjy no matter what he'd felt. Then he, boy and Teddy Bear had gone through the big bag to check if there was anything vital missing … clothes or games and books etc. Nothing important seemed to have been left out; in fact several things were chucked out with short clipped huffs of disgust. … Antonio wasn't sure whether that was bad judgement on his part or whether one of the women had given Benjy the things and because of that weren't wanted. From the boy's vibes he was thinking Benjy didn't feel his father had betrayed him as much as the women had ... and he hoped that was a good sign for him living with Ben and Meg. He wasn't looking forward to finding a different family for boy if things went wrong.

Once they'd done that he'd attached the small overnight bag to the big one so it could be carried as one and got ready for the car trip. Time only went one way … onwards. And knowing just how changeable distressed children's moods could be made sure those chucked out things were safe. The last thing he wanted was a mad hunt in the middle of the night after a tearful phone call from a regretful child.

Now while driving with the silent child hugging the Teddy Bear in the back and the music tape from last night playing, Antonio wondered if he could have done things differently, better. He'd done it in the past for other children regarding death or break up of marriage and deep down knew it never got any easier … there was no sugar coated pill to take the pain away. They all had to live through it and they would have to tell him eventually his parents were potential murderers. He'd managed to leave that endgame in fuzziness of unasked questions and hoped it stayed that way but seriously doubted it.

All he could do now was to hope Benjy would accept the family support and love he would be given, not only from Ben and Meg but from his family but also from Hank and Joan, once they accepted things of course. They did have a lot to accept, but he knew Hank and Joan wouldn't love Benjy just for Meg's sake; they'd taken to the boy from the beginning and in spite of the turmoil of the Meg and Ben verses Maria and Ben relationship.

He wasn't a fool nothing would make up for fact mum and dad would be missing, would know things second-hand, a bit late and it was their own silly fault. And hoped Benjy had inherited the unique trust in people Ben seemed to have as well as that strength, which had pulled him through almost impossible situations. The boy certainly had his Uncle's look and body language had seen it just now as he put him in the car seat. It was the silent one that said 'I'm not really drowning in it, just need to be left alone with something familiar to hang onto while I process and cope'. Hence the Teddy Bear and the music from the really happy sleepover last night playing as they drive to his future life and meet the uncle who would look and sound like his father … no … would be identical to his father … he remembered that father to son love of those early months and Derek's father to son love…

Oxoxo

Knowing nothing would stop whatever was going on a round him, Benjy did the only thing he knew … hurt and cling onto Bear. Bear was the only companion who'd never told him bad stories … and he silently snuffled back a threatening tear. … Utterly determined not to cry and certainly not out loud … He couldn't, he wouldn't. … Not now … not ever … crying usually lead to warm secure cuddles from Nanny Tess … daddy or funny ones from Mummy Maria ... Only she wasn't his mummy … Tess was … and she'd tried to give him away. … **No**, he wasn't going to cry … he couldn't … his daddy wasn't there either …

And Benjy wiped his face in Bear's fur letting the reassurance of the tickly pretend fur ripple through him. He loved Bear and remembered it was Meg and Daddy … no … no … Uncle Ben and Meg had given him the big white Teddy Bear … … And Bear didn't mind him dragging him around by the paw because he was too big for him to carry him any other way … he silently understood and accepted his hugs … always did and always would … and the boy very very quietly sniffled again.

Benjy also knew those special hugs were getting a little more difficult because he was getting a little bigger … but not enough to cuddle carry like daddy did … and suddenly wanted to tell it all to daddy as daddy hadn't been there in the beginning as he thought … and sniffed … he couldn't, his daddy wasn't there … wouldn't be there … and he loved talking to daddy when they played and at night … And he'd not told bad stories like the others … and he got confused because daddy had told him different bad stories if Uncle Tony was right.

He sniffed again keeping his face buried in Bear's shoulder but then kicked his own leg with his other foot so his shoe hit it …. It hurt … and because it hurt this was not a nasty dream he could wake up from as he hoped. Then silently gulped as the truth rushed in, in short messages into his mind … He'd lost his parents … They'd told him bad stories … Done bad things … And a Judge was putting them in jails away from here … And he wanted his daddy **now** … Not in years or months or days time **Now**.

But before those short sharp thoughts turned into lots of fought back forbidden sobs rather than sniffles the music on the tape changed and caught his mind. Made him start to smile and then raise his head slightly but not enough to come out of the hug and giggle. … It was the bouncy music that he and Zach jumped up and down on the trampoline in the yard to. They bounced apart and close together and then they laughed till it hurt as they bounced into a bundle of arms and legs as they'd bumped and then lay till all the bouncing gradually stopped. Then they'd jumped up and started all over again.

Then the little bounces he was making in his seat and his giggles stopped … the need to tell daddy was back again … but couldn't **and** he didn't know if Uncle Ben would want to talk to or listen to him. He might be angry no matter what Uncle Tony said about him loving him. He'd told bad stories to both Ben and Meg … and Meg had left … and he liked Meg … But Nanny Tess and Mummy Maria had told him off when he said he did … He silently corrected himself crossly … they **weren't** nanny or mummy … **and** he didn't want them … **and** he wasn't going to cry honestly… **and** sniffled very quietly…

He knew if his sniffles were heard the car would stop and he would get cuddles and he didn't want pretend cuddles with pretend words from grown ups … he didn't. He wanted to go home … find nothing had changed … that this was a stupid … stupid story … and Daddy was there waiting for him … and they would chat and play and there would be giggles …

And felt the car stop and engine and music suddenly go silent …

They had stopped as in parking and not at a junction or lights … had Uncle Tony heard his sniffles … and Benjy raised his head and looked out the window in the hope that Uncle Tony hadn't heard, that it was home and he was right it was all **just** a stupid story … And sighed at the sight and then disappointment turned to wonder.

It was the hotel … he could read the big sign … and the building looked huge … lots of glass and bricks … and somewhere in there was his new home … life. … And he really realised he would not be going back home … this was not a story … and suppressed a really big sniffle that threatened to catch him out. And somewhere from the depths found that familiar feeling he'd found earlier and wrapped himself up in it and hung onto it. … It was the one he'd had after a long sit down in a big plane and they'd come to a strange house that turned out to be his new home, and knew he would watch and wait … and the things he knew now would go into fuzziness … and hugged Bear tightly and stared at the big building in awe.

In the background as he stared Benjy heard car doors opening and closing and things being moved and then finally felt a draft as his door was opened. Knowing this was **it, **he silently half untangled himself from his big white Teddy Bear so Uncle Tony could undo the straps of the car seat. …

It wasn't an easy job for any of them … there were so many arms and legs … bear's and humans' … as Benjy wasn't going to fully let go of the Teddy Bear and Antonio understood that. **But** eventually it was done and the boy was free and the Teddy Bear was in a death grip by an ear …

That had been the easiest thing for Benjy to keep hold of it and now he scrambled out of the car but kept as close as he could for security … the whole place looked … even … bigger …and … more … scary …

oxoxo

Having mastered that trick without any tears from the boy Antonio quickly rechecked the two bags were still there and together, and realised he needed three hands for the next stage. They weren't as close to the hotel doors as he would have liked … i.e. bang in front of the doors so they could pile out and pile in … and sensing and understanding Benjy's fear knew the boy would need an adult's hand … even after what he'd just put him through. He also realised the Teddy Bear did as well, especially as it was heading for the tarmac once gravity finally took over and that would be as soon as Benjy moved away from the doorway … or made any kind of moment perhaps.

At the moment it was hanging so it was sort of looking at the dreaded tarmac below while the rest of its body was resting on the child seat. And he didn't think Benjy would be **too** pleased if the white Teddy Bear became a mucky and unwashable bear by the time they got to the hotel door … bum and legs if the death ear grip was kept. It wasn't too far **but** no one washed the tarmac clean everyday not even this hotel, and from the struggle he'd rescued Benjy and Bear from at the Mission he knew the boy couldn't cuddle carry it. It either tripped him up or Benjy couldn't see where he was going as the body of the bear got in the way. Nor could he tuck it under one arm and grab hold of the fur and keep it there. Tried that and failed miserably. They hadn't had the bags then as they had been put in the car for him; he'd wanted a quick and easy exit no making two journeys that meant leaving the boy or things alone.

Of course that should have made him ring ahead for help this end but it hadn't and he wasn't sure he would have even if he had thought of it. Guess he was in shock of it all too. There was the point they would have been met by strangers as far as Benjy concerned and in car park where the media could be lurking. … Great scenes by all concerned … they weren't lurking as far as he could see but he wasn't going to wait around to find out if he rang now and waited for help. And he couldn't see Benjy waiting anyway so hoping **this** was not going to be the flash that set everything off, Antonio hunkered down beside him saying gently. "Benjy, I'm going to need one hand to carry your bags and I don't think you want your bear to get mucky as we walk to the hotel. So, why don't I truck him under my other arm and you hold onto his paw or possibly my hand if we can manage it. I've put the music tape in your small bag and don't worry everything will settle down, Ben and Meg will understand your quietness. And if you want anything else I'll get if for you."

Benjy looked at him understood about Bear and getting mucky … and didn't want that … and nodded trying to feel happy about things … he did have a home to go to and his uncle Ben was meant to be identical to his daddy … and he did like Meg … if she still liked him. … And, knowing deep down he had no choice he let go of Bear's ear immediately moved so Uncle Tony could do as he said.

Though gravity had a head start Antonio was quicker and just managed to move and catch the Teddy Bear by a paw before his head hit the dirty tarmac.

oxoxo

Seeing Uncle Tony was standing up, holding bags in one hand and Bear safely tucked under the other arm Benjy grabbed the nearest leg paw in a death's grip and started to walk towards the … very … big …hotel with them. The windows and brickwork seemed to go on forever … did and there were bushes and trees hiding some … and people were passing them … coming and going … and some called to Uncle Tony but he just answered them quickly as they walked on… they were not stopping.

All of this pushed Benjy's troubles to one side and his eyes opened even wider with surprise when they got to the big glass doors into the hotel … and they opened in front of them** and **Uncle Tony never touched them neither did anyone else. Wow.

Walking inside and looking round half hearing or feeling those big doors close behind them Benjy felt … he wasn't sure what … everything was soo big and nice… carpet on the floor and oh wow … small trees and tables and chairs … oh corridors that went on forever no doubt to more rooms … and people and stairs ... and spotted a lift as the doors in a wall opened and chatting people came out and ignored them as they passed on their way out. And as his gaze came back to where he started a large desk with goodness knows what behind it and saw a man walking towards them and felt funny … he didn't know him and it wasn't Uncle Ben….and this place was sooo big…

As Uncle Tony stopped so did he and waited in silence and saw the man stop in front of them and saw him smile and heard him say. "Hi Benjy welcome to the hotel, I'm Andrew and I help look after it so you will see me around. **And** I'm very glad to see Antonio is looking after your bear for you, he's welcome too."

Feeling shy and amazed the man talked to him first Benjy could only nod a reply, and then listened because he knew the man Andrew was now talking to Uncle Tony… adult to adult.

Glad he got the nod from the silent child Andrew carried on. "Ricardo and an officer from Seattle are still up there but you can go straight up as I've not been told otherwise. Do you want a hand or can you manage the residents' lift all right."

Antonio knew his way around the hotel and thought for a moment … in some ways being just the two of them in the lift would be a good idea, the boy wouldn't feel crowded. But if he suddenly took flight anywhere bear and bags could be a problem, he also need Benjy to feel included now they were here even if it was just a silent nod or shake of the head and said. "Benjy, we need to use the lift so I think it will help if Andrew comes with us to the apartment door. He can carry the bags while we have Teddy and you hold his paw as you are now."

Benjy looked at the man with a friendly face and sort of liked him; he'd talked to him so he wasn't a stranger and Uncle Tony would be with him in the lift and remembering what little he knew about lifts as he'd not been in many asked. "Can I press the buttons?"

Andrew gave a gentle chuckle at that request, guessed the child was better than the silence showed and said gently. "Yes and there will be two buttons, one before we go in, that's to open the door and one once the doors are closed and I'll lift you up as I don't think you will be able to reach them easily. Come on this way." And took the bags from Antonio knowing he would have them back when he picked Benjy up and would swap back on the right floor.

As they walked Benjy looked around in awe especially as they went past the stairs … they were big and went up a long way … and was glad he wouldn't have to climb them. Passing some rooms he sneaked a look in and saw bright colours and tables and chairs and in the next one … oh big cosy chairs … Oh this place did go on forever there was another corridor … and he could get lost if he let go of Bear and held on tighter … And ignored the conversation going on over his head on this short walk to the lift.

As they walked Andrew said quietly. "He seems very composed and taking it well." He'd expected to hear loud sobs from the car park or tearstained face instead he saw sad wide eyed awe and reckoned silently that composure must be inherited as it was so much like his uncle. Especially seeing the man's reactions last night as he faced everyone in the room …

Once he'd known Benjy and Antonio were coming over he had intended to meet them when the car drew up. But as usual the law of everything happening at once came into play … so he was on the phone dealing with an awkward customer and his deputy was talking to another demanding guest. But once he was off the phone and saw the doors close behind the group of leaving guests he approached Benjy hoping that his greeting to them would not be too much for him. He did know kids were not predictable and he didn't want Benjy running into the busy car park or howling down the foyer.

Antonio nodded and added. "I don't think it's all sunk in yet, but it is working its way through I think a couple of tears escaped earlier but that's all. And he asked to come here rather than stay at the Mission, so that must mean something … a remembrance of love and trust I hope. I didn't see any reporters outside, which was good the last thing we needed was a camera or mikes in our faces and stupid questions."

With a slight smile at the last remark and reasoning Antonio wouldn't have had any chance to watch the television Andrew said. "It's down to a few words at the end of the news bulletins now, be off them by lunchtime with a bit of luck. So I think the plan to get the story out in the early hours and keep it low key has worked. They also know a child is involved so they have to be careful."

"Had many calls." Antonio asked knowing that could be the sneaky way of getting the interviews they might want.

"Only a few, easily dealt with as we are monitoring them and will do that for as long as necessary. The police are driving by every so often, so we can call them in if needs be." Starting to slow to a stop because they were at their lift Andrew turned his attention to the silent boy and added. "Right then Benjy, lets press the button to open the door and see if the lift is there waiting for us or if we have to call it down from upstairs. If we do the light above the door will flash till it arrives."

Drawn back to what was going on Benjy looked at the door in the wall in front of him and nodded. Then allowed himself to be picked up realising he had to leave go of Bear but as Uncle Tony wasn't moving he guessed it would be all right so did it. Pressing the right button the doors opened immediately and he heard Andrew's gentle. "Oh look it was waiting for us how nice. Once we are all inside you press 3 on the side panel and the doors will think a bit then close and we will go up. The light over the door will move up the numbers to 3, we are on g which is ground floor and then we will stop and the door will think about it and then open and we'll walk out."

Benjy nodded feeling very secure in the man's arms and allowed himself to be carried into that funny room ahead of him. And turned his head to make sure Uncle Tony came as well … he would scream and kick if he and Bear disappeared he really would … and saw them come in and so did the bags … and breathed then started to look around … noticed there were no windows … just lights in the roof and walls … Oh what was that noise ….

He turned his head towards it and watched the door swish slowly close … spotted the row of buttons and the one marked 3. Then when he was near enough he pushed like he did the other one and saw it light up and then wriggled to be put down. His job was done and he was too big to be carried all the time … **and** he wanted to hold Bear's paw to make sure they were both safe. He didn't want to lose Bear and the doors were closing ... they weren't leaving him.

Andrew took the wriggling hint and let Benjy down and smiled slightly as he saw the Teddy Bear's paw was quickly grabbed and held on to. Knowing kids could sense when they were being talked about he decided silence would be better than a guarded conversation in a small space and saw Antonio give a slight nod of the head and knew he silently agreed and moved so he could pick up the bags on the way out.

He also pondered the fact there wasn't much you could talk about with ease … he knew Antonio would be finding this hard as well and could no doubt use the comfortable silence. Not only that the usual greeting of 'have a nice day' didn't seem appropriate … though he did wish they would … have a nice day … or an easy one … At least Ben and Meg were together and seemed to be coping well and he guessed Antonio could hold onto that, after all he married them and believed in their love …. And that should help the boy as well … or would it … what a mess.

Being trapped in this small room and the soft movement Benjy could feel made his mind churn over what he'd been told rather than looking up at the numbers above the door. … Numbers that would lead him closer to his different life that would make this life go fuzzy in a while … He sort of understood the story Uncle Tony had told him …understood it was a true story and not a story like the others had been telling him. … But now as it ran through his mind there were puzzles that sent funny ripples though him, and he didn't want to break his silence to ask questions … in case it made him cry … and he didn't want to cry.

So he tried to untangle the puzzle by thinking about what he knew … he knew daddies came and went, Zach's daddy did that ... and after a few tears Zach seemed all right with it. … Sort of … But he stayed with his mummy and would come back to her after staying with daddy. His mummy … nanny … told him someone else was his mummy … wanted him to love that one and not her …. But she told him to tell stories and promised they would be a family at Christmas. Well Christmas was near and they weren't a family … she wasn't his nanny but his mummy and the other funny lady wasn't mummy or nanny …

He sighed silently totally puzzled and went back to thinking about his daddy … He knew things were fuzzy in his mind but he was sure daddy had never changed he always loved him … but Uncle Tony said they were identical twins one an uncle and one a daddy whose name was Derek though he'd never heard that name before he'd only heard Ben or daddy. So they looked and talked the same … so loved him the same and he loved them back. But he fuzzily remembered getting a needle prick with nasty doctor … nice doctor nasty needle …and being told he belonged to daddy and they loved each other and had fun. Now, one of them was an uncle and the other was his daddy and, his daddy wanted Uncle's Ben's money and everything that went with it and that was why one disappeared and then came back and got daddy sent to jail. But, if they were the same one could have asked the other and they would have shared. Zach and he weren't the same but they shared and if they had he wouldn't have this silly puzzle or hurt or Uncle Tony telling him it wasn't his fault and they both loved him. … All he wanted was his daddy … and things to be like they were before he started hurting and being… …

Feeling the lift stop brought his puzzling wandering thoughts to an end and as the door starting to open left him a bit panicky. Making him look around him checking he was still in the small room, he wasn't home. Seeing he wasn't he checked Uncle Tony was still there… had to be as they were holding Bear and Oh, the bags … And spotting Andrew with them he calmed a bit and had to move as Uncle Tony was. So it wasn't all going to go away and he wasn't going to lose Bear so held on tight but tried to walk slightly behind Uncle Tony as this place was different but the same … carpet and corridor and doors off. If he got lost he wouldn't know which way to go … and no one to ask … not that he would … adults told stories … and he was lost already…. Oh, it was soo puzzling …

Benjy's panicky concentration nearly caused him and Antonio to end up in a heap in the corridor so Antonio stopped and gently reassured the boy saying. "It's okay we are nearly there just take your time." And went on at a slower pace making sure they didn't get in a tangle again, doing that just outside the apartment wouldn't be the best idea, though he guessed Benjy's nerves must be on edge now, his were and this wasn't going to be easy for any of them.

Because of his near miss Benjy tightened his grip on Bear's leg and silently willed himself to be okay … he was really … he wasn't going to live with strangers …he knew them … he just had to face them … hope Meg would forgive the bad stories he'd told her and that she really wanted him … He had liked her and she did give him Bear to look after … and he had …

They stopped and he was somehow beside Uncle Tony rather than behind his leg and fidgeted slightly as he heard the knock on the door and waited …with his mind screaming … He really wanted to go home! … Wake up and find this gone! … He wanted **DADDY**

Antonio looked at Benjy as his slight fidget stopped and saw he was calm in spite of that near miss just now and reckoned he did take after Ben … close down but deal with everything quietly, and remembered the brief giggles in the car as the tape played and admired the boy and hoped that would help him through all this.

The door opened and Meg looked at the group and as Andrew was there first, she held her hand out for the bags guessing they were Benjy's things. And was glad it looked more than his overnight things as the last place she wanted to go was Ocean Drive to collect bits and pieces or face the shops to buy new, and asked quietly. "Everything okay?"

Guessing his presence had caused concern Andrew replied immediately. "Only here as a helping hand with the bags and your parents checked in so I gave them an update for you, said you'd most probably ring later, they said they would be at the Shock Wave especially lunch time. Or I can give them a message if you wish now or later if you ring through in usual way."

Meg wasn't surprised they'd checked in and was glad she hadn't needed to talk to them, seeing Benjy was tense thought quickly and hoping this might break the ice between asked gently. "Lunch at the Shock Wave sound okay to you Benjy." She knew they were going out sometime that morning and it would make a good refuge if need be.

Benjy nodded suddenly feeling slightly better … She didn't seem cross with him and he liked Joan and Hank and the food there … and rippled into silent sadness… his daddy wouldn't be there this time **if** Uncle Tony was right …

Andrew turned to leave saying. "I'll tell them." And moved out the way of Antonio and Benjy but wouldn't actually leave till they were both in the apartment and the door closed … just in case the silent child decided to run … though he had felt the notch of tense lessen as Meg spoke and mentioned the Shock Wave … so that had to be a good sign…

Seeing Andrew actions Meg said. "Thank you." And then gave her full attention to Antonio who she could see slightly drawn and understood why, then keeping an eye on Benjy said. "Come on in." and moved back so they could follow her in.

Meg walked slowly so she could see them and where she was going while adding. "As you can see it's big so the three of you can go on the sofa, we've brought another couple of comfy chairs in from the other suite so you won't feel squashed. Benjy I'll put the bags in the spare room, you'll see it the other side of the big room in moment and we'll sort it out later. I know this is very confusing for you but I'm glad you're here."

They hadn't moved very far into the apartment and still holding onto Bear's paw very tightly and not taking in any of the surrounds Benjy looked at Meg and blurted out. "I'm sorry I told bad stories." He needed to know if she was going to reject him … he really did …

Meg put the bags down and crouched done to the boy and said softly. "When you said you didn't like me."

He nodded and wondering if she wanted Bear back and whispered. "You let me keep Bear?"

Meg smiled remembering that incident and all its confusion and knew that bear would stay with boy permanently and said softly. "Those bad stories were not your fault and you can keep Bear, I know you love him and I'm glad you are looking after him so well. And, I've always liked you so we'll work from there." She had it was just the thought of Maria being his mother that got her … now she knew she wasn't Tess was and Derek the father, she knew it was the boy who was important not the parent…

Seeing his nod of acceptance and guessing hugs wouldn't mean much to him at the moment Meg got up and picked the bags up, and then knowing this was likely to throw him into total confusion added. "Uncle Ricardo is waiting in the main part of the room with Uncle Ben. Did you enjoy your evening with Zach?" hoping that would help break any awkward silence but stop a tantrum or whatever he was feeling…

Benjy nodded, he felt pleased she liked him wasn't cross and yet he had a funny feeling in his tummy and started to walk forward as Uncle Tony had and he still held onto Bear and heard his Uncle Tony say. "They both played on a trampoline in the back yard."

Nerves, shock and sadness were gone as those words whooshed back the memories making Benjy say with delight. "We kept bumping into each other … got tangled up till the bumps went down … then we jumped up and stared again and we had music on it was bouncy too!"

"That sounds great and a special tea with stories or telly afterwards no doubt." Meg asked as she walked slowly into the main part of the room, hoping he would be relaxed enough to face what he had to and hoped that in some way Ben's pallor would help Benjy realise there were twins and Derek was his daddy.

"Yeah! Scrummy tea and the cartoons made us laugh …" and then he stopped and looked at the men standing in the main part of the big room and sorted it out silently. They weren't together and one furthest away he realised was Uncle Ricardo … he'd been ill and mummy … no not mummy … didn't let him see him …nor did mummy … he was here so must be better … and the other man near the sofa and comfy chairs was … And his mind spun through everything he'd been told, all in double quick time, but one fact screamed out at him … **his** **daddy** stood there watching him. … He could see the familiar love touched with concern in his face … the right height and the special thing that made him **his** daddy was there … **No one** could be the same as that … **no one** … **so** there was just one … and he was it … and they were telling him story stories … and all he had to do was to let go of Bear's paw and walk over and ask him to take him home and then everything would be all right again. …. …. …

oxoxo

Meg hadn't stop walking as the silence took hold and the tension rose in room, she needed to put the bags in the smaller bedroom so Benjy would know that this was his room and home now. No going back unless to the Mission … She also knew she couldn't help now, none of them could, this was between uncle and nephew … and it wasn't going to be easy for either them. After all, just how do you introduce yourself to your very young nephew when you look and sound like the boy's father … and the man had taken your name and memories … And you were the one who quite rightly put the father and mother in jail …so turning the boy's life upside down forever … and he was going to live with them … it seemed clear earlier…

Knowing silence was needed Ricardo stayed perfectly still trying to give the air of being relaxed … He had been up to a moment ago … they all had been … well sort of … he'd just put the empty cups on the counter so the table would be clear for any photos to be shown and the sofa and chairs could be used as necessary. And realised the boy had grown since he'd last seen him several months ago… before his stroke…so much time had passed… And wondered … if he'd seen him during those months would things have been different for all of them. He was now sure Maria had kept them apart deliberately…stop an accidental slip on Benjy's part that would have set him thinking … perhaps …

Antonio slowed to a stop as the gentle pull on the Teddy Bear's leg disappeared and knew this was crunch time … Benjy had spotted Ben. Deciding he was the best one to cover the way they'd just come in he silently stepped to one side and back a bit. He knew though he'd explained everything carefully to Benjy but seeing the identical twin actually standing there could bring it all crashing down round the boy's ears and a flight of fear or shock from the room. If that took place he would drop the bear and be the familiar supporting arms that would wrap around the boy before he hit the door and hurt himself.

Quietly getting in position he did a quick check where everyone was, noting they weren't in group probably done so as not to crowd them or they'd just caught them on the hop, not quite ready from them. He guessed if they'd rung ahead the atmosphere would have been tense it wasn't it was the normal one of people walking in and guessed that was what Ben and the others had wanted. And noticed a stranger standing perfectly still by one of the windows, watching everyone possibly letting them call the shots and guessed he was the detective from Seattle, and was pleased they'd not sent a youngster to be the messenger and hoped he could help ease things in someway.

oxoxo

Slowly walking towards his goal Benjy knew this man **was** **his** daddy and **he** **would** make things right. He'd given love and he, daddy, gave it back had always and **he'd** **not** given him to another daddy. **They** were all telling him silly stories and he let all his trust and all the love in his heart for his daddy shine through, and when he got close enough to talk but not close enough to touch … go into a hug … he said quietly and calmly. "I don't like this game Daddy. Can we go home now?"

Seeing the total true love and trust Benjy's words cut through Ben like a sharp knife, and threatened to take his strength and breathe away. Even so somehow he took a step forward towards the boy hoping that though his next words would shatter the boy's world he could take some of that pain away, and said softly but firmly. "This isn't a game Benjy and Ocean Drive will not be your home again. Your father's name is Derek Evans I'm Ben his identical twin. That means our birthdays, looks and voices sound the same and I first met you when you came with Tess after that long plane ride many months ago."

He paused for a brief moment as he grabbed at something that would give Benjy a timeline and his voice cracked as he carried on. "And I … was with you when Meg said you could look after Bear for her … and just before you started school I left you to go to Seattle and we exchanged good luck tokens. Derek was the one who came back and has been with you ever since and given you his love in that time. … I'm sorry this has happened and I'm sorry this hurts and unsettles you and …"

Seeing his father's familiar true love coming from the man but hearing words that didn't make things better … And knowing his daddy wouldn't take part in bad stories Benjy shouted angrily at him. "**You're not!** … **You are my daddy!** … **Nanny and mummy pretended** …**YOU never pretended!** **…YOU never left! …** **I want to go home!"**

But as he yelled sharp flickers of memory flashed across his shocked angry mind … flashes of a nightmare where daddy was lost and Nanny and Mummy comforted him saying he wasn't. … Of the waiting and hoping … and keeping the precious penny safe …knowing if it was safe so was daddy. … Daddy came home … but made him cry and hurt … he'd looked strangely at the precious penny and had trouble finding the blue crayon … made up stories … he didn't know about the crayon!

And as he paused for breath the realisation hit him … and his world came crashing down around him … there could be two daddies … as there were two mummies. The dam holding back his feelings broke, and showing the shattering of the love and trust he hit out in confusion with force he never knew he possessed and screamed too angry for tears. **"I hate you! … I hate you! … I hate you! … I want daddy back! … I want this game to stop! … I hate you forever! … I hate you…**"

Not seeing what was happening as his blows landed Benjy suddenly found the thing move with a noise that alerted his sixth sense he'd done something very wrong. That added to his blind rage and turned it into instinctive need to get out of there immediately with the hope or expectation of finding himself back at home with daddy by his side and this was a nightmare. So in a blink of an eye he stopped hitting out and ran for the only escape he'd unconsciously spotted before he saw daddy and this mess exploded.

Memories of the lift ride were totally forgotten. The fact he saw blue sky and white clouds rather than buildings and could hear traffic below rather than on the same level. Or the short sharp desperate yells of the people inside the room …didn't warn him or stop him escaping out on to the balcony.

All Benjy felt was the breath of fresh air so knew he was outside away from the pain. All he could see was the railings in front of him and knew if he could jump those he could run home. He knew he was a good jumper so trusted his ability to clear any height … and the height of the railing like everything else didn't register as a danger. So he automatically adjusted his speed and spring in his stride and started to take off …

**But **did not go forward as strong arms scooped him up and in his anger and fear at running on air he screamed out. "**Let go!**" gasped for air "**I want to go home!**" another gasp and the anguished cry "**I want mummy and daddy.**" As he yelled there was a spark of hope that daddy was the one who was stopping him … he'd come to him and rescued him from this mess and stopped running in the air and hitting out.

Immediately he stopped he felt his body move … those strong arms were gathering him as parents did. And he realised in flashes how high up they were and this was not the way home and it scared him. Even though he knew this was not daddy he wrapped his arms around the man's neck and his legs around his waist and clung on for dear life. Then gasping for air the terror and anger had taken from him, and wanting to hide from what he'd done and what was happening to him, he buried his face in the man's shoulders…

oxoxo

Now the boy had latched onto him Sam silently continued to slide his arms round Benjy's shaking body making sure he was really safe and gathered in … and breathed in pure relief. … He'd been in time … Had somehow managed to catch up on those vital dreadful seconds he'd lost in shock at the boy's violent and very quick reactions. Tried to get rid of the vision of the boy either lying hurt on balcony having hit the rails or dead on ground below having gone over.

Knowing that he was really safe in his arms and now he could breath he could reassure them both and said gently but firmly. "You are safe Benjy, and you've done nothing wrong and have nothing to fear. But you must calm down."

Feeling the boy's gasps for air turn to heartbreaking sobs with tears he started to turn ready to walk back into the apartment hoping things weren't too bad in there. But he didn't rush any of it, he knew the boy needed the slowness and the quiet before facing the facts of his new life. He himself also needed time to let his racing mind settle, he was gathering just how hurtful and twisted this story was and how close these families were. Saw the pain and support in the brothers and knew Father Antonio had done a good job with boy. The fact he'd asked to come and was ready to accept Meg was a good pointer; they'd expected tears, disbelief at seeing the twin but not blind rage or flight of fear.

As for the door being open, that fluke of timing would give him nightmares for while. He'd been crossing to close it when they came in so had stopped to watch and make sure he didn't draw attention to himself or it. He was the outsider here and they consciously or unconsciously were leaving the door till last, he got the feeling Ben needed it open so he wouldn't feel trapped. But by being so close to the open door he'd managed to stop this from being a bigger tragedy than what it was already. And not for first time he silently thanked his temperamental kids and brother's kids for showing him how, as well as always keeping him on ball. Even if they were older now, and knowing his voice was needed to anchor the boy back in reality said gently. "You're safe Benjy and we need to talk about things, no one is angry at you or will rush you."

He didn't expect an answer and didn't get one so he walked into the apartment and turned his attention to where everyone was now the panic was over. Saw they were gradually getting their hearts back into place and breathing and starting to move. Well Ben was, he was staggering across the room aiming for the main bedroom and Sam heard the hoarse breathless words. "I'll stay in there … till you leave if needs be. … Stay with him he needs you all." And as soon as Ben was in the bedroom the door was firmly shut on them.

From that Sam knew Ben understood Benjy wouldn't calm down if he stayed in room and what was going to be a difficult job had just changed to possibly an impossible one if the boy wouldn't accept anyone's words from now on. Noticing Meg and Ricardo start to cross the room so were going to ignore Ben's request Sam said in a gentle tone so as not to frighten the sobbing boy in his arms. "He's right. We need you all here. Meg, Benjy's already connected with you, and Ricardo you can go to Ben once we know where we stand. He also needs space to come to terms with this." He knew their reasons for ignoring the man's words only to well; the man was hurting physically and mentally and was just shutting himself in a room away from his friends and wife he'd just got back to. Things again were being taken out of his control… his life with or without his nephew.

Though half the room split Meg and Ricardo Sam saw them both stop sigh and with a slight shake of their heads accept his words. Guessed they'd also seen part if not all of Ben's reaction to Benjy's angry attack and automatically checked on Antonio as he'd been the furthest one away from it all. As they'd come in he'd notice Antonio stay back and he was still cuddling the Teddy Bear and was shocked to the core. Possibly guilt that he'd not stopped the attack had sensed about the boy running and not done anything either. Not his fault and knowing as these three were all victims he needed to take control and said reassuringly to Antonio. "Benjy's safe just shocked." then to include the others. "Let's all sit down and I'll talk this through with him. Antonio would you put the Teddy Bear on the sofa so Benjy and I can sit there, you and others use the other chairs." He didn't add so they could prevent another flight he could see they all understood that. The shock was working its way out now they were thinking and saw Ricardo and Antonio draw on their training in their respective callings and his respect for Meg rose again as she walked over to one of the comfy chairs and sat down … knew no matter what happened she would be a good support for both Ben and Benjy.

Lengthening his stride to reach the sofa he was pleased Ricardo went to shut the door before he sat down, and realised he should check something before he let the boy sit down and asked quietly so as not to embarrass him. "Do you need the bathroom before we sit next to your Teddy Bear?"

His quiet sobs were dying in him and he knew he would have to face everything and realising what the man meant he check within him knew he was okay and shook his head against the firm shoulders and heard the soft but firm voice say. "Okay Benjy we'll sit down then. My name is Sam Right and I'm a detective from Seattle. I know Father Antonio has talked to you and everything got confused when you actually saw your Uncle Ben. I'm hoping you'll listen and talk to me and not run again. No one wants to hurt you and no one is cross with you. We just need you to understand what's going on and you can go over and cuddle Teddy if you want."

Benjy lifted his head slightly and with a sniff and a tearful voice said. "He's Bear and I hurt daddy."

Feeling the need Ricardo butted in softly but firmly. "He's Uncle Ben not daddy, the person who kept him Seattle bruised when he brought him back here. You just winded him when you caught him in the same place. He's not cross with you he's left the room so we can talk and I'll ask him to come back in when you feel comfortable about seeing him. If you don't want to then you can stay with Antonio at the Mission and we'll sort something else out later okay." Though wasn't sure what, just hope time would work its magic… …

Benjy nodded understanding his words if not accepting all of them, and fidgeted wanting to go to Bear … they knew each other …

Feeling the movement Sam immediately started to release the boy onto the sofa so he could crawl over to the Teddy Bear and to reinforce the idea on Benjy's mind said. "Bear is a good name for him and though he's nearly a big as you I think he might want a cuddle having seen you so upset."

Benjy glanced at the man as he moved and gulped air with some tears and knew that was what he wanted … a cuddle from Bear … Bear had never lied to him and his cuddles were nice … bit harder now but nice … and though he liked the man's voice he wasn't too sure … about Sam … not yet. Adults told stories but so did he … bad ones … and when he got close to Bear he whispered he was sorry he'd scared him … and himself and that made him want to sob again so he tucked himself into Bear's chest and arms as he used to do sometimes at night and tried to stop himself crying.

Sam shifted his shoulder to get some feeling back into it and ease the wet patch from those tears but wasn't too bothered by it … and smiled at the boy now he was with Bear. It really looked as though Bear was trying to cuddle him and glanced round at the others, noted Antonio was watching the boy with a slight smile and the other two were still torn between watching Benjy and the bedroom where Ben was. He knew by being the stranger with a connection to Seattle he could help Benjy understand about his parents … well one side at least … and leant over the edge of the sofa and put the case he'd brought with him on the table. Also knew the boy needed to understand some of the history to be able to live with it no matter what the outcome was, and because the father and identical twin was the sticking point decided to start with nanny and mummy. Though why the mother decided to play that game was a mystery to him she must have known she was digging a bottomless hole as soon as a) she brought the boy here and b) she passed herself off as the nanny not the mother…. And turned his mind off that matter and got the photos he wanted out hoping if this went all right he might be able to at least get Ben back in room.

Glancing at Ricardo and Meg as he put the photos face down on the table and saw he had their full attention so turned to the boy, who he could only see the back view of and asked gently. "Benjy, can you tell me who your mummy is?"

Benjy stopped the coming tears as he thought through his confusion about that question, and not coming out of his cuddle but turning his head slightly so his voice still came out slightly less muffled said. "Uncle Tony says Nanny Tess is, but she told me Maria was mummy … but I was with Nanny Tess a lot and she was nicer than Maria but …" and gave a muffled huff as memories of kids calling out to their mummies with love given and taken, mummy and nanny and his love given and taken got muddled and hurt making him add crossly. "I don't know!"

Sam smiled having got that much out of the boy; they'd got through the tears and had not been given the silent sniffling treatment either so asked seriously. "What do you know about babies?"

**That** got everyone's attention, and Benjy was so surprised he turned round in Bear's cuddle so he could face Sam and sniffed out his answer. "Teacher is having one … she's going to get fat for months … and then it will come out where she pees … that's why she's like she is. She and her husband had a loving cuddle when he gave her sperm so her egg could be a baby and that's why we pee like we do." And was chuffed he said it right, not got tangled and feeling for tears were gone.

Sam ignored the others' expressions and gave a slight smile, silently thanking the teacher for doing a job for him and said "That's right and it's a special loving cuddle that means the mummy and daddy love the baby that comes even though sometimes they part years after or strange things happen as they have with you."

Benjy sniffed a bit more as his mind turned back to that lost feeling he was feeling and heard Sam's gentle reassuring words. "They still love you Benjy and you can still love them as you grow up. No one is going to stop that. They've just done some very silly things and that's the reason they can't be with you ... their fault not yours. Does your teacher know whether the baby is a boy or girl?"

Though sniffing again Benjy felt a little better ... it wasn't his fault and they'd loved him, the tangle in his mind about loving them was too tangled so he thought about the teacher … she was nice like Sam is, and said. "No it's too small. But she will tell us and show us funny photos of it inside her when she gets them after Christmas."

Sam nodded and knew he could come to the other part later so put his hand on the pile on the table saying. "Well I've got some photos I found in your home at Franklyn Street, Seattle."

That suddenly clicked a thought in Benjy's mind making him blurt out. "My cat's called Franklyn" and added with some distress. "But he's at home all alone!"

Antonio immediately butted in gently to remind the boy of what he'd told him earlier. "He's with Carmen and will stay there till you have a new home." then added so the boy couldn't get side tracked again. "This is Franklyn Street in Seattle where you used to live."

Benjy had looked at his Uncle Tony and remembered he was told Franklyn had a lead and a cage but it was a big cage and had his favourite things and food, and he could visit. Then nodded feeling better on that point and glanced back to Sam expecting to be told off. And saw a smile with a nod from him instead, and couldn't stop a sniff and shrugged his shoulders and bumped Bear's head or something and sniffed again as he couldn't turn to see if he'd hurt him and not wanting to get into trouble went perfectly still and waited.

Sam was used to children's attention being grabbed by anything that passed and was pleased as it was good news and as he had the boy's attention again said reassuringly. "That's good to know. I expect you've got very fuzzy feelings about your first home and some of the photos will help those feelings become memories again and will help you understand things a bit better. Like your teacher and other mummies your mummy grew fat when you were in her tummy waiting to be born. Do you want to see the photos of her?"

Benjy nodded realising he did and came out from his cuddle with Bear but kept him with him as he moved back to Sam's side. Because he wanted Bear to see it all and not look at the ceiling as he usually did when he grabbed a leg paw he made sure he grabbed a hand paw instead.

So all of them ended grouped round the table leaning in with interest and Sam turned the top photo over … sure enough it showed Tess standing in a garden that was mainly grass and bushes wearing a rather tight teeshirt and jeans so it was obvious she was expecting a baby.

Benjy looked hard saw she was fatter than teacher and spotting the swing nearby said "Nanny Tess … and my swing I used to reach the sky … or try to… so she **is** my mummy." then added softly as it sunk in "And I'm in there!"

Sam could sense the others reactions and tried hard to stop his chuckle and clarified softly. "You used to be and tiny." Then as he got ready to go through the little pile he added. "When you see daddy in them just think of him as being daddy nothing more. Okay."

Getting a nod he then allowed the boy the time he needed with each photo, which wasn't long and added guiding details as necessary. "See, now you are the baby, and each time you are a bit bigger, and learning how to walk there. See you are on that swing trying to reach the sky and your mummy is pushing you and this last one I think was taken not long before you came to Sunset Beach and met everyone here."

Benjy nodded and studied them hard as they lay on the table and with the last one he could feel those fuzzy bits getting stronger and because of what happened last night, his tears and unhappiness were pushed aside and said. "Zach and I did a jigsaw of a black dog with a white star above his eyes and I knew I did it before as it was easy. Now I know Daddy and I did it on the rug in the garden lots of times, but Nanny Tess told me I was too old for it and we left it behind. I wasn't …"and looking around added hopefully. "Can I go to the bedroom and tell daddy I've remembered and I want to do it again."

Sam felt a stable of pain ripple through him and nearly lost his breath knowing Ben had done that jigsaw and had put some of its pieces in with Meg's photo as proof he'd been there, but managed to say softly to remind the boy. "He's not here Benjy, that's Uncle Ben in the bedroom not daddy." And hoped Benjy would forget it for a while and that this would work added. "Now you know Tess is your mummy let's go back to mummies having babies."

Benjy looked at him there was something in the softness that said no arguing and nodded, he did know Tess was his mummy now and having babies seemed to be interesting...

Knowing this was going to get complicated and confusing if he went into the exact detail of the egg dividing for really identical twins or two eggs etc or even timing of births. He knew children had imps inside them that asked awkward questions …his kids and his brother's twins … a girl and a boy who each had their own birthday as one was born quarter to midnight and the other at five past as there had been complications proved him that ... and it didn't matter what age they were either. So, deciding to try for the easier route and hope for easier questions in return said "Sometimes the mummy has two babies in her tummy at the same time"

Seeing Benjy's wide eyed expression he headed off that awkward question or remark by adding softly. "They come out one after the other, with time in between to give the mummy a rest and are called twins. Sometimes one is girl and the other is a boy, or can be two girls or two boys. And sometimes when they are two boys or two girls they are even more special and are called identical twins because no one can see the difference and that's like your father Derek and Ben."

Benjy gathered the information in but looked at Sam and sniffed then glancing at that closed bedroom door said stubbornly. "**He's** my daddy, **I know it**!" He did deep inside him and then remembering something important that proved it added. "Doctor gave me a prick that hurt and daddy was with me … and I went home and after a long time … He told me he was my daddy … **he** loves me and no on else is my daddy. **He didn't** leave me! **He** **didn't** stop anyone coming home! **He didn't** **He didn't**." and gulped for air and looked at Sam and then round at the others who just looked back at him so he went back to Bear knowing he believed him. But leaning against Bear, who didn't have the back of the sofa to fully support him they both tipped backwards and ended up in a funny awkward cuddle. The shock of that made him want to cry again… but he wasn't going to … nor was he getting out of this funny cuddle … so there!

Sam sighed knowing he couldn't do anything else to make the child believe the truth about his father … Maria and Tess was easy … but photos of Derek and Ben meant nothing. And knew there was only one thing to do but wasn't sure if Ben could face that … not yet … and looked across at Ricardo and Meg and waited for their reaction.

Ricardo heard Sam's sigh and really registered Benjy's words and said softly so as not to disturb the boy any further. "Ben had Benjy tested to make sure he was the father and it came back a match and now we know he isn't so they are truly identical twins. Ben didn't tell us all his fears as Maria was too fragile to take on the implications regarding Derek's duplicity before the storm in which we lost her. The age of the boy is right for either of them and that's why Ben had the test done.

Nothing seemed settled here after Maria turned up or Tess and Benjy and I don't know how much either or both of them are to blame for it, certainly no time for cosy chats. As I said earlier this is not a sleepy town and I'm guessing Tess was really relieved the answer came back as a total match regarding Benjy. I dread to think what kind of scenes either of the women would have pulled to cover their tracks, especial as Maria admitted she remembered her history with Ben by then. It was Seattle that was missing." then he sighed knowing what needed to be done and shifted in his seat adding. "I know it's the only way and it's certainly not the quiet start he wanted or needs as he gets his life back … either of them needs.

To be honest I dread to think how they are going to react to each other considering how they left things. Ben likes playing with businesses, but Derek likes playing mind games and they both wrecked a cabin when they fought the last time." and started to get up out the chair.

Realising just how close that made the twins and how bad the deceit was Sam nodded and said softly to the boy. "Benjy, will you let the identical twin call Ben come back in the room and, if he and the Judge are agreeable we will all go to the Court House to see your father Derek."

Meg gasped now it had been put into words and looking wide eyed Sam exclaimed. "No, you can't!" then at Ricardo adding desperately. "You promised me!" he had said they wouldn't see Derek or the others.

Standing by the chair Ricardo was going to explain that they could do it without Ben and Derek actually being in the same room but was stopped.

By Benjy's muffled "I see them together?" He'd decided that way he'd know if daddy or anyone else was playing silly games and if they were he'd scream... he really would.

Sam knew that imp in every child that catches you out had raised its head and there was **no **choice now, so said without hesitation. "Yes and that way you will see the truth and that they love you and you can love them back." And then looking at Meg and fully understanding her reaction added sincerely. "I'm sorry but it **is** the only way."

Meg shook her head in disbelief, ran her fingers through her long dark hair flicking out the way and knew he … they were right. Photos didn't prove anything and different rooms wouldn't either. Benjy needed to see the difference close up to stop any yells of deceit digging into his confused mind. And realised that apart from her own feelings there was only one way to tell the difference and that was a doctor looking into their eyes and seeing the scratch on lens of Derek's and Ben's were clear, and felt her stomach tighten knowing that was no use to the child.

Not yet willing to come out of his awkward hug Benjy gave a muffled but firm. "Okay." And knew if the one in bedroom said no then he and the rest were telling him bad stories and his daddy was as bad as his nanny … mummy and didn't want to get into those puzzles and stayed silent …

Grabbing the opportunity Meg immediately jumped in exclaiming. "I'll tell him!" though she didn't give a thought of how she'd actually do it, she just needed to be with her husband and soulmate … he'd been alone too long…

Guessing how shocked Ben would be feeling and he could be thinking the same thing … if he was thinking and not catatonic in there, Ricardo said firmly "No I'll do it. And I can ring the Judge at the same time to see if we can do it and we'll go as soon as we come out. The Judge might be in Court so I might be awhile and come out on my own." He added knowing if Ben was in a bad way he could come out and talk to them without disturbing Benjy and hoped Sam understood that.

Sam nodded his agreement and started to pack up rather than talk to Benjy again … the boy needed space… they all needed space knowing what they were asking Ben to do. A day or twos time would have been better for him … if at all … he knew that from other kidnapped victims he dealt with but they'd never been identical twins ... same DNA meant they were closer than any other twins ... except joined ones of course.

Meg ran her fingers through her hair again as she watch Sam acknowledge Ricardo's comments and start to pack up and having a suddenly thought said softly. "Show him the photos of the basement and then he will understand things better. Now he's seen the photos of Tess as his mother he might even remember the basement. Ben told me Derek didn't want Tess or Benjy involved in all this; he had a different plan all together. Tess brought Benjy down and Derek came down to clear up the mess.

Sam looked at her, realised what she was implying and though giving Derek a let out as far as the boy was concerned he wasn't going to put the man in an unreal good light nor was he going to emphasise the end game as in one twin murdering the other, it didn't happen. Nor Tess on rampage either … what parents. As for photos the ones of the basement, they were okay … it was clean etc and something the child could understand on one level. Stop him from having fanciful ideas … i.e. a nice room with a view and him wanting to stay or a dark dungeon with Ben strung up by the arms. Yeah he knew you couldn't always tell what was going on in a kid's mind and this one especially given his parents track record didn't need any more hidden bits. He liked kid could see he had some depth… okay stubbornness and he knew the signs of stress in this one so could stop and said to Meg. "Okay I'll give him a moment to settle."

Meg nodded and knew she couldn't stay sitting down any longer she was torn between her new responsibilities to Benjy and her need to go see or worry about Ben. Knew she couldn't help Ben at the moment as he was likely to shut down on her to stop her hurting … could say that regarding Ricardo but there was a difference he was a detective on the case. And her fretting wouldn't help the child he would sense it and Ben was right they'd talked at the beginning. So, she got up and started a slow pace round the room knowing Sam would call her back if needs be and there was Antonio sitting quietly watching everything … goodness knows how he was feeling because none of this was his fault.

While she started to pace she desperately went through everything trying to work out another way to do this… it was soo wrong for Ben to have to see Derek now … tomorrow perhaps. … Then stopped suddenly remembering about the jigsaw and shivered knowing father, son and uncle had done it, and wondered if that fact helped Ben rather than hurt him. And her attention was caught by Ricardo entering the bedroom so she stopped and quietly sighed wishing with all her heart that all of this could have taken the easy route. Carried on the good bits of earlier and been hugs with tears instead of the attack … she shivered remembering Ben going down and his stricken expression … her heart nearly stopped … twice as she saw Benjy's flight … and wondered if that attack had stirred up childhood memories of his and Derek's tantrums… he'd not only seen Benjy but Derek looking at him …attacking him…

She shook her head and unconsciously ran her fingers through her hair again to get rid of those dark speculations and knew she really needed to deal with the here and now and what she knew. She started to walk and glanced back at Sam and heard his gentle words cross the silent room. "Benjy did you know when you touch a surface your fingerprints leave invisible marks."

Seeing Benjy start to come out of his awkward cuddle with Bear she decided Sam was good at getting the boy's attention, and realised what he was going to do and the twins might have another difference so walked over to the group. She also reckoned Ben wouldn't mind if she saw the photos and she was after all only being there for Benjy. And if it helps clear his mind of dark imaginings it might stop hers as well and quietly sat down in the seat that would block off any thought of running towards the closed balcony door for the boy, and Antonio was there to help as well and started to watch and listen as Sam got out another box of tricks from his case.

oxoxo

Thanks for reading and please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Just a warning folks September looks like being very busy so it's likely to be mid October onwards for the next chapter. …Where is the year going I wonder… it was summer a moment ago.

Dani thanks for your review glad to know you thought it was good. Take care and enjoy.

**Chapter 18**

As Ricardo left the group he thought the others idea might work … touchable facts rather than just hearing words again. As for himself he accept the tragedy that would have blown everything to pieces had been averted. And was glad Meg was recovering as well and so was Antonio though he was taking it very hard as he'd been with boy since this lot blew up yesterday. And yes he was relieved that Sam took control when he had, that allowed his police trained sensible part of his mind take over from the gibbering shocked one. Gave him time to silently tick those boxes that would enable him to do what was needed now and reckoned Ben would need a glass of water and a damp cloth perhaps before coming back to face everyone.

Getting the glass of water his original worry started shouting. … He still didn't know how Ben managed to get up after that onslaught or even think enough to talk to them and get to the bedroom … least of all shut them out. Sensible thing to do … yes … but so soon after his ordeal and doing it himself was well as being in there alone. Granted not too long had passed but was it long enough for him to become a nervous wreck, having it all been too much him… too many memories as well as Benjy's rejection. Or did he just manage to shut the door before passing out on the floor … didn't hear a crash did he … would he have … no too much going on in here…

A shiver ran through him and he came back to now, just managing to stop the glass overflowing. Grabbing a cloth just in case he needed it he walked towards the bedroom fully aware Meg was starting to pace the room and couldn't blame her, waiting was hell. And his mind jumped to her comment to Sam and wasn't surprised Derek hadn't wanted Benjy to be a player, and wondered why the hell no one had picked up on just how close the twins might have been when Derek first appeared on the scene. They'd all assumed it would have been usual brotherly closeness … now hearing they were a cell divided in two was … amazing … shocking … worrying. And he found himself facing the closed bedroom door … his goal …

Taking a breath and briefly wondering what he would find the other side he turned the door handle and slowly opened the door. There was nothing stopping it … and knowing Meg was watching him he walked straight in and closed the door before checking on the state of things. Then he stood and slowly glanced round the room and was glad Ben had at least made it onto the bed … wasn't that heap on the floor beside it or sitting on the floor looking angrily at him believing he was the jailer … and silently studied the still figure.

Noting Ben's eyes were open and he was breathing steadily rather than ragged gasps of earlier he reckoned those little fists hadn't done too much physical damage. Then couldn't help the hint of a smile as his thoughts carried on … Benjy was in the other room hugging Bear, Ben was in here hugging a pillow and Meg's nightdress. Half hugging the pillow his head was resting on some it, as for nightdress he could understand that Ben was trying to get her scent and presence from last night as well memories of their morning. Meg was his lifeline … always would be … **So** Why the Hell Hadn't Anyone Really Seen That …

And shut off those thoughts knowing they wouldn't do any good and suddenly got worried the man could be catatonic. He'd not actually reacted to his entrance into the room … was just lying there breathing … and with real concern wondered. Do I need to call Tyus?

A soft rather hoarse "No" and Ben starting to move, brought Ricardo out of his thoughts realising he'd voiced the last one and as he started to walk towards the bed said firmly. "Stay down till you are ready to move Ben. Are you all right?" and was really relieved he wasn't going have to explain a 911 call to the others outside.

Having that itch to move Ben started to sit up regardless and muttered hoarsely as he did so. "Apart from the house of cards collapsing down around my feet ... small fists hitting several very sore places **and** the Joker trying to throw himself off the balcony … not too bad."

Managing to sit up and lean against the headboard he really saw Ricardo for the first time and exclaimed angrily. "**How** could I be **so** stupid as to think I could do this …that I **should** do this! That **he **would even accept me or forgive his parents …" his hoarse voice gave out and he winced feeling physically and emotionally sore ... he'd broken more than the boy's family…

Ricardo handed Ben the glass of water knowing he needed it and noted Ben's hands shook but still managed to cope with it, and then with the relief in his voice said casually. "Ben. You've got to stop this thing about playing cards or you'll be in Cedar Oaks for a very long holiday."

The tone and words got through to Ben and he looked at Ricardo with a frown as he raised the glass to have a drink.

With a slight shake of his head and a sigh Ricardo explained. "You were muttering about the house of cards collapsing around your feet and called Benjy the joker. I mean, **I** understand your mind slipped a bit as you were coming out of shock of all that happened in there. **But, **do it again and the others including Tyus might get a bit more than worried and take those extra steps."

As Ben drank he tried to think back but could only remember his angry rant at himself and then admitted. "Sorry, it's all gone."

With a gentle snort of a laugh Ricardo sat on the seat next to the bed knowing Ben wasn't referring to the glass of water, grew serious saying. "We all know we were lucky just now and it's going to be hard to put it behind us but we have to … you have to. Benjy is safe that's the only thing that matters.

His confusion is understandable you gave him a father's love when he first came here and then Derek gave him that when he took your place. So he's only going to see that love from you and that's what collided with what Antonio told him. But I do think something you said struck accord and sparked off the attack and flight of fear. Unfortunately whatever it was has got lost in the hurt and confusion.

Sam is good with him … with kids … well he had to be with his crowd. I also think he's a good stranger for Benjy to learn to trust and to talk to. He's explained about Maria and Tess by using photos he'd found in Seattle, so Benjy is already understanding the links that he might have forgotten since he came here as well as the truth there. And now they are going to explain the basement thing so it won't be just words that could set his imagination running off in the wrong direction." And then couldn't help his smile as he added. "At least you don't have that awkward talk to Benjy about the birds and the bees in the future."

Seeing Ben's quizzical look, Ricardo was glad the man was thinking and was not drifting back into the state he'd just come out of or storming out to stop the talk and said. "Neither did Sam, much to his relief no doubt. Benjy's teacher is expecting so she explained it all to the class and promised photos of the baby in womb when she gets them. You'll have to get Meg or Benjy to retell it in a quiet moment it's rather good. And I think he was rather chuffed he remembered it, Sam then explained about twins but kept the bit about identical ones very simple."

Pausing for a moment he knew the time was right to tackle the man's rant so decided to voice his own belief's saying.** "**You're not stupid or arrogant in thinking you could, can put his life back together again and make him trust in himself and others. In fact you **are** the only person who can do it, **and** by doing it you'll stop him from being in the cell next to his father at sometime in the future." and paused again for any reaction.

Ben didn't react because he was still trying to get his mind and emotions back on track but the sincerity and meaning of the words began to seep into his guilty, doubts and fears.

Knowing he needed to move things on Ricardo added. "Once he really understands there are two … an uncle and a father he'll see he can love you both equally. He's a bright boy and hopefully will realise just how stupid his parents have been so won't make those mistakes. And that their biggest mistake was not talking to you in the very beginning. If anyone else has to bring him up because we can't get past this barrier then he will feel rejected and get very angry and hit out at people hence the jail sentence in later life. You love him and will never give up on him, we both know that, and the only way to get him past this hurdle is for him to see you and Derek together today."

Then drawing on what he now knew of the man and as there hadn't been a strong reaction said softly. "I except you thought through all the permutations over those dark months so knew the three of you would have to meet sooner than later. Just didn't come up with the near tragedy out there and I'm sorry that happened … I should have found somewhere else for you and him to meet, possibly not have brought you up here at all. Should have remembered you don't like lifts and I don't suppose you're too keen on stairs at the moment either."

Ben had finished the glass of water and put it on the table, then ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head to clear his thoughts. That turned into a shiver right through his body and then he said softly. "Not your fault. I can cope with the lift I proved that last night and we needed to be safe without fuss. You did the right thing." Then with a sigh he admitted. "I thought of myself as an uncle once I knew the truth … thought I could be one … but I don't think I can … the concern and love I felt for him when I saw him hadn't changed … I felt it deep in my soul. **But**, I will never challenge Derek's place as his father …" and could not go on for a moment knowing he might not be accepted at all.

He could feel whispers of the pain and gasps for air and the weakness he'd felt as the fragile stability he'd built up that morning shattered because of the boy's attack and flight of fear. Still couldn't understand how he'd managed to make it to the bedroom let alone shut the bedroom door on everyone. The shutting door had been like a coffin lid slamming down on top of him and darkness and horrors threatened his mind. But somehow he had managed to get to his lifeline on the bed not having her photo to hand anymore. Clinging to the pillow and her nightdress he had let his mind be engulfed by with memories of her presence beside him that night and morning and though still gasping for air let himself drift into semi darkness.

It was the place he'd found within himself in the bleaker moments of those last four months. Moments he'd come back from totally aware of what or who was around him and ready to face the next challenge. This time though as he was surfacing, his breathing eased the door had been opening he hadn't been sure where he was or what had happened. His mind raced through the last places he'd been held till he registered where he was and who it was who entering the room. Then he'd felt ripples of guilt as he was relieved it wasn't Meg, their love each other would have been too much for him to handle. He needed Ricardo and his attitude, and accepting that fact he felt those building blocks finally click into to place and give him the physical and mental strength he needed.

Coming back to the moment and remembering Ricardo's words Ben turned his attention back to the detective saying calmly. "We'll go as soon as you make the arrangements, Benjy will need father and son contact with Derek. Not just a walk in and out job and more likely the three of us together. If you don't think it's wise for me to be in the same room as Derek then a two way mirror or one with a window will be needed. Derek and I do need to talk before Benjy goes to him though. You and Sam can come in with me; Antonio can look after Benjy first of all. I don't want Meg anywhere near Derek."

Ricardo looked at Ben slightly amazed and nodded it all made sense. During that brief pause he'd seen subtle changes in Ben's body language … the shaky one had been replace by the old confident one. But also guessed they both knew just how fragile he really was and that joke about Cedar Oaks could turn into reality. Ben needed quiet and steadiness around him … just like the boy did … but it wasn't going to happen for either of them for a while.

They hadn't expected hugs and forgiveness or total understanding from the boy so had planned for tears and bits of anger with confusion, work out information and play or just quiet sessions through out the day. Even considered a visit to Derek and Tess in the near future not saying who would go as that would have been up to the Judge. They'd certainly not anticipated this and started dialling the Judge's number while half watching Ben get up of the bed.

oxoxo

As he stood up Ben felt the room spin slightly and winced at the ache in his side, knew Benjy's unknowing aim had hit the really sore bits Tyus had tutted about. But sensed the damage wasn't bad … just extra soreness and stiffness to be coped with and walked slowly towards the window. Though why he wanted to torture himself with that view and what might have happened if Sam hadn't saved the boy he didn't know. Tried to tune out those memories, the 'what ifs' past and future and got fast reruns of him and his twin's recent meetings in reverse order. Then was suddenly flipped back into childhood could hear and see them playing games together. Happy times … card games and giggles … and gently shook his head as he remembered Ricardo's words and wondered if seeing Derek now would in fact be a good thing.

Would finally prove to him that he was really free and had nothing to fear from his twin … the one he'd tried to protect and loved … loves … always would even after all the heartache he provoked. Not wanting to go any further down that road, Ben stayed looking outwards but half tuned into what Ricardo was saying. Not all of it registered he just let his voice flow through his senses and suddenly shivered violent not fully understanding why … he wasn't cold and guessed whatever that whisper was would surface later. That seemed to be the way at the moment … and spotted two sailing boats racing each other across the bay...

oxoxo

Satisfied with their quiet discussion Ricardo closed his call with the Judge and seeing Ben was still miles away and not much time had passed he decided to call the Police Station and play catch up. As he did so he silently reckoned he could kiss his half day of rest goodbye regardless what Tyus said. There was too much going on and to do, luck was with him he got Spence and got an up date on the jailer. Smothering a comment he commiserated with his colleague, he was going through phone records. Checking jailer's recent calls, knew the phone was new in September and one number had caught his attention no id beside it just day of the week and a time. Wasn't a landline and knowing their luck would be a throwaway phone so be hard to impossible to trace. At the moment it was turned off, they would keep trying and hope to get a signal or even better a person with a name on the other end.

Ricardo reckoned they could pass that one on to Sam as it was likely to be a Seattle based phone and reminded him there would be Franklyn Street records to check against the others as soon as Spence and Sam met up. As he heard his colleague's heartfelt sigh of "OH Joy" come back, a fleeting fear went though him. Was there a partner waiting in Seattle, would they flee and be an untraced whisper of uncertain in their lives or would there be an act of revenge …

Shutting off those creeping darker thoughts he got round to the main reason for his call. … Find out if the contents of the car had been bagged and catalogued. If so could Spence bring any jewellery or smaller items that could be called trophies or photos of them over to the Courthouse so Sam could check them against his list? And explained the added dimension to the case and it would be the back door not the front entrance as there might be reporters camping out on the off chance of something happening. He got another sigh and a promise it would be done, and knew Spence would pleased about the break from the records if nothing else. That brought home to him his own unsettled feelings about this case … it was tearing his life apart and yet was intriguing, making him feel wanted and whole again, felt like an old case but was so new and looked as though it was getting bigger, if they were right about jailer so would it get even older.

Then with another shake of his head at the sheer cheek of the jailer Ricardo closed the call, and having noticed Ben's shiver while he'd been talking guessed the man needed to be brought out of his thoughts so said. "Ben, we just caught the Judge before he starts his Session, he'll break off and meet us at the rear and escort us through to the special interviewing room. I'll ring once we are on our way. The room has got two way mirrors and an outer room to give us privacy. He's a bit iffy about the three of you being in the same room but is willing to go by our judgement at the time. We've agreed Derek will not know who he's meeting I don't want him psyching himself up, Benjy needs to see him as he really is. I do as well come to that.

We'll see the Judge afterwards about the adoption papers he wants them signed even if Benjy doesn't stay with you and Meg at the moment. Then I rang the station and found out the jailer's made a statement **and** it's a beauty."

Ricardo's words as well as the change of tone in his last few words brought Ben's concentration back to the room and made him turn round and wait.

Seeing Ben's reaction Ricardo gave a gentle snort of a laugh and said. "At least he admits to being there at Southern Avenue, nothing about Seattle though." then carried on calmly. "Says he found the front door open and key on the floor nearby so walked in closed door and pocketed said key. He apparently got lost so was looking for a bed for the night, stopped the car and walked up the path to knock on the door etc. Of course as the door was open he carried on in to check that the house was okay and got no answer to his calls. Seeing the pile of booze and thirst getting the better of him he took one liked it and got a bit carried away … didn't realise how much he'd drunk till he couldn't get up so stayed there. Hence him being there and his stupor when we broke down the door and smashed the windows … our fault not his ... apparently we should have knocked on the door nicely and he would have answered it ... nicely."

Seeing Ben's gentle shake of the head Ricardo said softly. "Well I said it was a beauty … not finished yet though, he claims he never knew you were there … never got past the kitchen or bathroom, which is feasible at face value there wasn't a loo next to the basement door. But then how did he know there wasn't a loo along the corridor and he had to find the one upstairs so must have explored. Anyway leaving that to one side, we of course have the very old one … the car was empty and spotless when he parked it and before we got our mucky little paws on it … so everything found was either put there by local yobs passing through or we did.

**Well**, Sam and I are going to enjoy tearing that one to shreds, also if what is in the car hits the jackpot and the Judge plays ball, we'll put another arrest warrant or two on his pile. Then we'll gently suggest he takes up our offer of a quiet life in jail rather than having the book thrown at him in Court by Judge and jury. Shall we go?"

With a wave of sadness over what the evidence meant Ben was also pleased it might do the trick and knew that would mean Maria would be the only difficulty left and nodded then said. "Let's hope he rolls over. I'll keep my distance regarding Benjy and I expect we'll all need a bathroom break while you sort out transport. That might be difficult he might want me in sight most the time as he's been deceived up to now." and started to move towards the door wanting to get it over with.

Getting up, relieved Ben seemed okay Ricardo weighed things up nodded and suggested. "You take the lead in there so he knows it comes from you, rather than me ordering you around. As for transport we have the people carrier and Antonio's car so no problem there. Spence will meet us at the Courthouse so he can hang around if need be and we can decide what transport we need for the rest of the day after our meetings."

As Ricardo started to walk towards the door the worries about Ben brought a niggle back into his mind full force making him stop and blurt out. "**Evans**, wait, I need some answers."

Ben stopped immediately and with that old familiar feeling running through him turned to face the man and with a knowing look of old said softly. "That didn't take long did **it** Detective."

True to character neither of them backed down as they realised the new brotherly feelings that had retuned were now replaced by their old cat and mouse roles that were interchangeable according to circumstances at the time.

Though his expression stayed the same there was a slight softness in Ricardo's eyes as he started to say. "Sorry I …" he'd not meant to revert to the old days … his worries had flicked the switch into his natural detective mode; this brotherly concern was still new to him…. it had been asleep for so many years.

Understanding the strangeness Ricardo was feeling as the truth was still new to him whereas he'd had months to get used to it Ben interrupted him saying. "Don't be, you are not the guilty party and we did what we thought was right over the years, hence our attitudes." Giving a slight smile that reached his eyes he admitted. "Strangely enough I feel better you've shown **that** face to me again, I don't want to be treated as a fragile victim even if I'm still not too sure where I am at times. Or that I have anything over you, you are a good detective and I want us to be able to treat each other as equals in all things. I've no doubt we will adjust to our new status in due course so a few hiccups are fine."

Feeling the guilt slipping away and knowing instinctively Ben hadn't finished Ricardo nodded said quietly "Okay." and tried to get used to this new side Ben.

Although it was just one word Ben knew it was true and carried on. "As far as I know I don't need to fear the detective side of you and I know and trust the friend in you. **So** what is it you don't want the others to know you've asked me? Though I'm not going through the Seattle months you can get that off Sam later."

Ricardo sighed and relaxed a bit and knew this could get Ben's back up straight away but still asked. "Just how far would you go to protect your twin. You see, you are closer than anyone else can be and I've also got the feeling Sam will walk all over you to get to the Jailer. I don't want you to become a bargaining chip between the pair or four of them."

Understanding those unsaid fears Ben walked over to the end of the bed and sat down and said ruefully. "I think I'll make an open statement and have it printed for all to see. I was not the willing victim of the kidnapping for my twin's sake or anyone else's. The Jailer did really knock me out so I didn't have a chance to fight back and I would have. There is also the fact that if Derek and I could have talked out in street before the kidnapping took place things might have turned out differently. As in, no one here or in Seattle would have known about the jailer or Derek being alive. In fact the jailer would not have been needed nor the last four months. It would have been over in days. Sam was a tad cross about the fact he would never have had a clue about the jailer but he didn't erupt when I explained. As for mentioning about Maria using a drug to try kill me didn't say what it was or where the evidence was and it was to warn him of real status quo. That he shouldn't push his luck and stay in Seattle. I also told him after he told me the truth that I believed Tess only conceived Benjy as a way to keep him close to her, once he got the money he and Benjy would be history … as in dead rather than walking out with money and freedom. He was more than a tad cross with me about that. Guess he knows differently now if you've told him about her having the bottle of drugs. Opportunity struck so she took it.

I suspect he played being me to them for a moment just to put the wind up them and then told them together or individually I was tucked away safe for his future use and he was the only one who knew where. I expect he carried on my idea of Maria eating with Benjy and 'I' ate by myself explaining to her that it would be keeping it Ben and any sudden changes would bring unwanted attention and not be like Ben. So yes, you could say I was his safety net as much as he was mine … the jailer knew no goods or damaged goods, no money … and that meant all roads lead back here at Derek's bidding when he and I would meet to play the final scene.

Yes I did barter for my freedom sometimes looking down the barrel of a gun or at a point of a knife but the offers were not taken up so I don't think I committed a crime there. The Jailer used to get very frustrated with me and muttered darkly once that I could never ever top the offer he was getting from here. He wasn't worried when I mentioned what everyone assumes happened on the island and with Eddie's murder" and with a sigh added remembering what he'd learnt "and now with Tim's death. I believe all the victims, especially Mark will understand if those crimes are left where they are for Benjy's sake. He's going to have enough to deal with over the coming months, years … lifetime.

As there was no comment Ben looked at Ricardo and saw his nod of acceptance, both knew nothing would stop the rumours or the looks and quiet words as everyone waited for him to revert to his twin's type, especially as they would know just how close the twins were.

And wanting to get away from those thoughts and memories of those odd looks he got after the first kidnapping Ben carried on. "Of course once Derek took my identity it would have been difficult for me to get the money without flags being raised immediately, but I could have done it. Though it wasn't mentioned between any of us there was the fact the jailer never hid from me so I could identified him, which meant I was looking at a death sentence from him as well as from my twin. If you take that to its logical conclusion so was Derek, for complete freedom the jailer needed us dead. Would I have turned the jailer in if he'd accepted the money and ran leaving me free somewhere, damn right I would have. I couldn't stand the man, he was evil and I wouldn't have wanted to keep looking over my shoulder to see if he was there. In the end though my luck held and I got in first with your back up." And sighed with relief and acceptance … he was free and alive and they were knee deep in bodies.

As Ricardo listened he couldn't see how Sam or the jailer could use Ben, but a there was a whisper that he couldn't catch in his mind and seeing the change in the man he went over and joined him on the end of the bed. He knew the barriers between them were down … gone and felt his own disappear. They were back to being brother to brother …no … respected friend to respected friend more like … and as Ben was showing his trust in him and asked gently. "What was the plan you gave your twin?" He knew there had to be one Ben cared for his twin.

Feeling relaxed Ben gave a short soft laugh, ran his fingers through his hair and turned away from his other thoughts and said. "Mum always used to say give Derek a straight easy line to follow and he'd find a bend or hill all of his own before the end. And for a while I hoped he'd done just that and he would come back for me… but he didn't. Perhaps it started out that way but the buzz of having the two women close as well as Benjy's love and my fortune was too much. Knowing how stubborn I'd been first time round he gave me a drug so I'd answer his questions luckily there was only one or two doses …not sure … it was a wild ride at the time and in flashbacks … though they eventually died down.

In the clear spell straight after it or them, I was still in chains and in basement I tried to put forward an alternative plan to him living my life and killing me. He lived his own life with his family where ever he wanted it and with some of my fortune. I would have raised enough without raising any flags back home. Perhaps that was it, he didn't trust me to do so did his own thing. I could have got the money over the few days I was in Seattle I hadn't given them a comeback date, would have done it in money and shares to make it easy and give him something for the future. Then we'd buy a car drive to Sunset Beach, he would stay in the car but out of sight and I would get a taxi from the airport to tie in with a plane from Seattle so everyone would assume I flew back. Then I would pick up Benjy and Tess or just Benjy depending on what Derek wanted, and reunite the family, they would drive off never to be heard of again. Simple, would have even paid the jailer for not having to work, not a large amount but enough. Of course once we were introduced my idea changed about him. But it didn't happen.

And sighed remembering the hope that his twin would return with family in tow and the deep despair when he realised he wasn't going to happen and carried on. "My cover story for Tess and Benjy leaving so suddenly was I'd found out she'd been married to Derek and Benjy was his not mine, that he'd disappeared on her and she played the con through fear and wanted money. Because of Derek's death at the cabin I was willing to over look her deceit and give her an amount to keep them off the streets and she had to make a fresh start elsewhere. Of course if Derek had decided that he just wanted Benjy I would have taken him to Derek. After all, no one would have suspected a father coming back from a trip away taking his son out for a few hours together, and once they were safely away I would find Tess. Quietly explain things possibly make her sign the divorce papers then sent them on to my twin I don't know, I would have given her money either way and told her to leave the State immediately. My cover story would have been as before as no one would realise there was a gap between the disappearances.

As for Maria I would have gone straight to the Police Chief with the evidence I had about the old drugs and let things take their course, and be ready to face any accusations about that storm she might throw at me. I really did try to save her, though you might have grounds to wonder as I did mention to the Doctor at Cedar Oaks Maria might feel I tried to kill her in that storm…"

Picking up the information he'd wanted to settle his fears Ricardo interrupted "Its okay I know you tried to save her because you still loved her and it's a different love you feel for Meg." and with a sigh added. "You know, I always sensed you were deep just never how deep **and** I told Sam Derek was the one who played with people."

Getting up wanting to deal with whatever was coming Ben smiled understanding Ricardo's meaning and said softly. "Well, we are twins **but** I do prefer businesses."

Ricardo nodded and knew that twin thing was something he … they would have to live with and getting up added. "Thank you for telling me. There is another thing."

Ben turned and looked at him as Ricardo added softly. "Is the Courthouse going to be safe, last time you two met a cabin was wrecked."

With a gentle shake of his head Ben said truthfully. "I'd be daft to do anything with you and Sam there let alone Benjy looking on. Hopefully Derek will see it the same way. I expect like me he rather wishes he took up my offer of freedom with his son. Let's get out and see if Benjy can accept me and take it from there." And went over to the door knowing nothing was going to stop him this time.

oxoxo

The other group around the table had quietly got through the pensive stage and had been enjoying the moment in spite of the seriousness of the subject. The table was cluttered with paper and bits and pieces, all proving you really did leave prints behind you when you touched things and that powder and ink could show them. That of course meant to lots of dirty fingers and palms, though somehow Sam managed to keep his clean. It also led to some quick thinking and talking so Bear didn't get his paws inked and printed. … It was close but they managed it.

Sam also explained though fingerprints were different families could show similarities and that's how he knew two brothers and a family child had been in Franklyn Street. Then as there wasn't time to clean hands Sam gently lead the boy through the rooms of that house and found out Benjy knew of a scary room he was not allowed to go in. Seeing the photos of the empty clean room made him understand monsters didn't live there and understood his uncle had been kept there and been given books to read then gone upstairs when needed. It was also okay they could chat about it rather than cry about it and Benjy started to gradually accept … he might possibly have an uncle and a father … rather than just one daddy … and one was kept in Franklyn Street. They'd seen his own fingerprints before he had dirty hands and put them on the paper and then matched them after … so he knew he'd been there in the house. And though the adults he loved and trusted told him bad stories … he might start to trust what these adults said … and laugh along with them…

Then the bedroom door opened and Ben walked in and the mood of the room changed as they all turned to look or just glance over at him and Ricardo who was also coming in. As Benjy was facing the wrong way he carefully but quickly knelt up to look over the back of the sofa, with his hands reaching out as he automatically wanted to show off his fingerprinted hands. These now grabbed at the air in front of him, as his smile instantly slipped into confused sadness and tears started from his wide opened eyes, and he silently mouthed the word "Daddy" at the man. The new understanding was colliding with what he saw and what he felt deep with in him and it hurt and scared him.

Feeling that jolt of love on seeing Benjy's pain and confusion Ben said gently but firmly. "It's all right Benjy I understand the way you feel, don't be scared by it. I won't come any closer, we will see your daddy now and you'll know there are no tricks. I'll stay in your sight or when I can't because you will need to wash your hands and get ready for a car ride, someone you trust will stay with me to make sure I don't walk out on you. Antonio will take you to bathroom as I need to talk to Meg."

Benjy nodded though the tears that were falling and he didn't break eye contact with the man as he heard the gentle familiar voice of Antonio reassure him he'd not been bad and it would be all right. Knowing he knew he trusted him and after quick thought about what had been asked Benjy said shakily. "Sam stays with you."

Ben nodded and asked gently. "Do you want to see mummy Tess while we are there?"

Benjy shook his head in a firm 'no' adding the word. "Never." Then asked. "Can I go and wash my hands now."

"Yes you can." Ben said knowing the boy had at least accepted his words so they might be able to do this after all.

At which Sam added gently but firmly. "Benjy, I'll do as you ask but remember he's not going to leave this apartment without you." and started to tidy some of the things away, hoping to get the chance for a quick word with either Ben or Ricardo as he did so.

As nephew and uncle looked at each other everyone else had seen/sensed that special connection between them and silently thought nothing was going to break it, and hoped Derek would understand it. They also guessed the meeting between the twins and nephew was not going to be easy by any stretch of the imagination.

As Antonio led Benjy to the bathroom, Meg got up and made her way over to Ben, who'd not moved since talking to Benjy, whereas Ricardo had carried on walking over to Sam to see if he could help. Getting close to Ben Meg could see just how tired he was and that his eyes had tracked her just as she'd looked at him and could feel him drinking in the moment. Taking strength from her just as she was from him and when she was close enough she gently reached up and lightly brushed the back of her hand against his cheek, knowing he wouldn't want her printed fingers on his face and asked him gently. "Are you all right?"

Ben nodded relishing the feel of her hand and reached up and took it in his and gently opened it so he could see the black marks on her fingers. Meg gave a gently laugh and said. "It helped prove you are different from Derek and where you've been over the last four months, don't be cross we needed to know about the basement. See it wasn't a dark damp hole…"

As he listened he gently brushed his fingers against her palm and breathed a sigh then gently brushed his fingers against her face and said softly. "That's okay I trust Sam. There is something I want you to do..."

By his tone she guessed the rest and butted in quickly. "I'm coming with you I need to sign those papers…

Ben gently stopped her. "I don't want you to come in with me when I see Derek or even in the outside room ..."

"**Ben** I'm not afraid of him, he knows I'm your wife now so we should see him together." Meg insisted.

Sam and Ricardo hearing the exchange came over to see what the trouble was, though Ricardo did have an idea of what it was considering Ben's earlier words.

Ben didn't want to open up old wounds knowing how long they took to close and had wanted it done in private but couldn't turn the others away so said as gently as he could. "I know but I don't want him to get the picture of us as a family just as he starts his jail sentence."

As Meg started to butt in again he added very softly. "He can put himself in my place as I stand beside Benjy, he's had four months of memories of being a father in his own right but my name. I don't want him putting you in Tess's place as Benjy's mother and making up his ideal family."

Meg felt the blood go to her feet and heard Ricardo's gasp of sympathy as she understood what Ben meant. Derek had seduced her in the warehouse and at Ocean Drive so could put her in his bed but he had never seen her stand beside Benjy in a family group of any kind. Tess or Maria had always been with Benjy and she'd tried to keep her distance from them anyway so no opportunity. Not only that Derek had always been the one who'd sought her out in those months … And Ben had kept a photo of her to keep him sane … Derek would be able to play with photos in his mind over the years. … Her and Benjy and him his ideal family group … his obsession, and stammered. "But I will have to see him sometime."

He knew he'd hurt her and those memories would be hard to heal again and said softly. "I know but not today and not till he's talked to someone or really understands you are never going to be or ever were his. As it's the run up to Christmas we'll have to find out what presents Tess and Derek were going to give Benjy if any …" He stopped knowing his darker thoughts …

Silently glad she wouldn't see Derek, Meg said softly. "I'll see Tess if needs be and but won't my disappearing worry Benjy."

Ricardo said. "The reception room off the interview room has a two way mirror so I suspect as soon as he sees Derek his attention will be on the twins rather than anyone else. I doubt if you'll be long anyway and if it can't be arranged then messages can be taken between the two of you. The Judge will meet us round the back and we'll use the people traveller as transport I'll make sure you get a car and driver for any other travelling you do and I want you both to promise you'll not go off on your own at any time in the next few days at least."

The three looked at Ricardo but Sam asked. "Not just reporter trouble then?"

Ricardo sighed wishing the detective wasn't so quick on the up take and knew he had to give his reason so explained. "No, jailer's phone was bought in September so we've got nothing earlier but we've found a number with a day and time beside it nothing else, possibly a throwaway phone and so far has been turned off so can't trace a signal. You might like to deal with it as it's likely to be Seattle based as that seems to be his home turf. So two questions come up. Do you think he might have a partner and have you got the Franklyn street landline records with you?

With a grim expression and **that** feeling in his gut Sam sighed and admitted. "No I didn't and yes I've got the phone records with me. That could explain how he could go about unnoticed … a working partner … ready for a quick get away should it be needed two people checking out the area in advance. Then he got chucked out when the last job went wrong or did he go to protect the partner. That made Franklyn Street a sensible hide-hole, would give him time to repair things with the partner or just check in on the partner to see how things were hence the calls to a throwaway phone. You must admit a promise of a large sum of money and new id and city would be good … and now it's all gone up in smoke. So yes it's a good point to bear in mind. Has the man had his call yet?"

Ricardo said. "No I except he's going to wait till we walk in the door then shout lawyer just to get our backs up. He knows the statement he's made is a timewaster and getting a lawyer will take time I mean he was caught red handed and." Then getting Sam's idea he gave quiet chuckle and added. "I like your thinking. I'll make sure any calls he makes will be traced and recorded. I'll explain it's because we believe that he might be considering another kidnapping job and it would be Meg or Benjy this time."

Sam nodded and Ricardo added. "Sorry you two but we've got think of it."

Meg felt a cold shiver run down her spine and asked "If he doesn't …" not able to finish her sentence.

Sam said. "We'll have to hope they've taken flight but we'll try and trace the number somehow, or we might just face him with it. It could be just an innocent friend, now we have a face and name we can do other traces, get a better story. We need to do this carefully so nothing can get thrown out by a lawyer if the jailer does decide to go to court and that may mean Ricardo will have trouble getting a trace anyway. You just need to be aware of what is going around you."

With a quiet resigned sigh at this and the things flitting through his mind Ben said. "You might like to check Ocean Drive and the area around it first."

They all looked at him with surprise and so he explained. "Something sent a shiver down my spine when Ricardo was on the phone and now he's mentioned it, what lay under the surface has come back. It's a wild thought and could be just my wandering mind during those four months rather than fact. Derek told me he was warned of my coming, it was short notice my end so even shorter his end. And I'm assuming you can't just look up possible jailers in the phone book, but then again I don't know his circle of friends. I do know I told Maria I was going and she could have innocently or not so innocently told Tess. I should add that in basement I also went over Benjy's kidnapping and thought of her or Maria for it rather than a random stranger, Benjy had nightmares about the explosion not the kidnapping but that's not for here.

Derek never said who warned him, just smiled knowingly and gave the other headline details nothing more. So either of them could have rung the jailer and told him to be available, drop by for a drink or perhaps he was already watching Derek while both of them were here. He would be the one who would deal with Derek while one or both dealt with me at the right time. And right time would have been as soon as Benjy was in my Will, it was something I'd been pondering about and had the papers for it in my bag.

So my going to Seattle stirred things up for both groups. Who knows … I tend to go for Maria being the partner as there so much unknown about her. Tess had Derek and Benjy with her so it could be just a friendship unless it was an affair before Benjy was born. As for the phone it wouldn't have been difficult for either Tess or Maria to get one without Derek or myself knowing they both had good allowances and free time. Mind you nothing seemed to stay quiet around me with them so I don't suppose it did with Derek and a strange phone going off might have caused sparks of intrigue. So a text message in advance or day and time might have worked if the phone was switched off between times to make sure accidents didn't happen.

If a call ties in with Maria getting the drugs then it could be the jailer warned her things were moving so she needed to move. If not then the reason for them is more likely to be Christmas is a good time for sympathy and chaos. There wasn't much notice up my end and as soon as I realised we might be moving I stirred things up hoping to get here ahead of schedule and there might be a slip up I could use." He gave a sigh and apologised. "Sorry Ricardo, it was just a thought."

Letting it all sink in Ricardo gave a deep sigh but stayed silent and watched Antonio and Benjy come back from the bathroom and head straight over to Bear on the sofa. Noticed the boy was watching them with big eyes and wariness, guessed he still wasn't sure of his thoughts and feelings. Couldn't help but see new tiredness around his brother and brought his attention back to the group saying quietly. "Don't apologise Ben, I have funny feeling I might have got round to that way of thinking eventually. And though it hurts to be honest I prefer her being the partner than having one out there somewhere waiting to pounce. Trouble is that phone may never be found and there's a possibility they lived apart to make sure Derek never found out the truth so a cold trail there as well. I'll make the call in the bathroom as I don't want Antonio to know what we are thinking he's had enough to contend with. And if I'm wrong and she's not the other partner I don't think I'll apologies for my assumptions."

There wasn't a lot any of them could say to that so they stayed silent till Ben said. "I don't think any of us want to hang around so we'll use the other bathroom while Sam finishes packing I assume he's driving."

That was the trigger for the huddle to break up and as Ricardo started to walk over to the bathroom he said so Antonio could hear. "Yes he is. We'll use the people carrier, Sam and I in front, Antonio and Benjy next with you and Meg having the back seats. The windows are tinted so that should be okay and it's at the back of the hotel so easy to get to. Oh, perhaps Andrew should be warned what we a doing so he make sure it's clear down there we don't want reporters in our faces."

With his emotions still rumbling Ben nodded and made his way to the phone to make the call.

Seeing Meg was following Ben rather than going to the bathroom Sam decided to jump the queue and then finish putting things away, it would not take long. He also noticed that Benjy was cuddling Bear in a very determined hug while tracking Ben's every move, and had a sneaking feeling that was not going to be left behind. No matter what Ricardo might say, and wondered if he would have time to persuade Benjy to do something with that lovely handprint he did earlier. And that in turn might help him feel better when he comes face to face with his father and the truth.

oxoxo

As always hoped you enjoyed it … reviews and comments are welcome.

Hope to be back in October.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for waiting … I'm back … I think … never helps when the computer goes down without warning and files are locked in it. But those nice men did their magic and now it's got a new hard drive and is working and files retreved ... Thank goodness.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter and as always no matter how long this has been up reviews and comments are welcome …

**Chapter 19 **

As Sam drove the people carrier out of the car park Ricardo still feeling slightly troubled settled down beside him, ready to give directions as needed as well as keeping a check on how their charges were. They had changed the seating arrangements so Antonio and Benjy were at the very back having realised Benjy would be forever twisting round so he could keep his eyes on Ben if they had kept to their original plan. The boy was silent and wouldn't take his eyes off Ben no doubt wishing he could reverse, slow or even stop time forever. This was such a lot for him to take in and face, and Ricardo really couldn't blame him feeling like that and let part of his mind drift back to trip from apartment to the people carrier.

Just like earlier nothing went quite according to plan, but then they hadn't expected an easy ride. As soon as the bathroom trips were over they left. Well, no one had any reason to hang around and Benjy had no real choice in the matter. They'd paired off with their natural partners and then realised they needed to change the order. He'd planned on a tight knit group of him and Sam sort of in front to protect everyone from curious onlookers, then Antonio with Benjy and lastly Ben and Meg for the quick walk to the lift and ride down, then out the hotel to the people carrier.

That didn't happen as Benjy would have been continually tripping up as he walked, because he was keeping an even warier eye on Ben than before. The sort of look that made you think the child thought Ben was going to disappear in a puff of smoke or the fact he was looking at Ben was stopping it happen. So Ben and Meg went in the middle and Benjy and Antonio were at the rear going at the child's pace as he insisted on walking. Ricardo understood the boy's need for a little control in his life when he had none on everything else. At least the corridor had been clear and he suspected Andrew and his staff had hand in that as they knew they were coming down.

So, having got past the first flash point of actually getting Benjy to leave the apartment to see Daddy they were coming up to the next one … the lift … and that could … nearly did bring everything to a grinding halt. He and Sam had realised that not only the lift but the stairs might be a problem for Ben and asking about it could spark things off, so they'd kept a silent causal eye on the man with no idea what to do it if did stop them. Doubted a helicopter from the roof would have worked but you never knew, as for the fire escape that was certainly out of the question. Anyway they took it in turns to glance back at the group as they walked hoping it would be taken as normal by both Ben and Benjy and not spook them.

He'd already noticed Ben give a shiver of tension, go a little paler if that was possible as they started to walk along the corridor, and then quietly slip his arm round the back of Meg's shoulders so his hand gently rested on her hip. He guessed it was a way for the man to ground himself, to get and give support without being too obvious about it. Ben never shouted his actions or his needs, nor did Meg come to that and if he was right those two could read each others needs very well this morning. He also reckoned Ben probably found that little trick worked last night as they got in the lift to the apartment. And because he saw a hint of colour come back in the man's face and Meg relax a bit he knew he was right on both counts and was pleased for them.

No one seemed to be talking as they walked, there wasn't really anything to say, though, of course he'd not been watching them every second otherwise he would have tripped himself up or banged into a wall. On getting to the lift he'd pressed the button hoping they wouldn't have to wait for it. … Perhaps it would have been better if they had, had to wait … then again perhaps not given what happened. Or perhaps if he and Sam had split up, one at the front and one at rear to keep everyone together it would not have happened, but that would have felt like herding them, the boy especially.

The doors had opened immediately and the four of them stepped in. Luckily it wasn't too small or dark and dingy, would've taken up to ten people and a bit of luggage so enough space for Ben not to feel too cramped, he hoped. Not surprisingly the couple stayed near the front and Meg took up, what he called her natural position beside Ben, only but a bit closer now they had to stand still. Sort of snuggled into Ben a bit more, but wasn't in an overt sexual sense of young lovers, it was a quiet supportive way that couples knowing their feelings had. And so as not to crowd them or make them step further back he and Sam were one each side and close to the walls of the lift. He needed to be there so he could press the button as soon as the other two stepped in. And they were just several of seconds away due to Benjy's small strides not matching their adult ones

But that was all it took. …those seconds. And the warning that things were going down the shoot too fast to catch. Was a snuffly whimper and not from Ben either, it was from Benjy and in those seconds he did quick turn and started to charge back towards the apartment. Ricardo wondered if his brother had been so tuned into the boy that he knew the lift might make him bulk at the reality of the situation … that Uncle Ben hadn't and wasn't going to turn into Daddy, he really did have an uncle and a daddy who were identical.

Whatever it was, his brother had immediately dropped Bear, whose leg paw Benjy had been holding and turned and then in a stride managed to grab the boy, and then gather him into a hug from which he couldn't escape. It wasn't a smothering one, more like strong arms and a shoulder to cry on one, which the boy did. And in spite of all that, Antonio had managed to keep hold of and out of harms way a piece of paper protected in a plastic sleeve, which had been in his freehand. Even used whatever it was to quietly persuade the boy to take the lift ride and continue to the Courthouse … to face reality.

All everyone else could do was to silently watch and wait it out. Perhaps he should have been warned by the boy's previous actions as well as the fact he'd shown that Evans' silent stubbornness just before they left the apartment. The others had stayed out of it as he'd explained to the boy that Bear needed to stay in the apartment, had pointed out it would be something familiar, cherished to come back to. Yes he had done it nicely, but nope Benjy wanted Bear with him in the Courthouse. No tantrums, the boy just looked at him and silently pushed Bear at Antonio while clinging onto its leg paw. Those actions were louder than words, especially as he'd seen an adult version of that silent look from Ben on more than one occasion over the last few years. So knew there was no breaking the child, and that was why Bear came with them and he thought the boy was coping.

He knew Bear coming with them was wrong in **so** many ways. What happened proved it, though you could also say having Bear got them out of the apartment in first place. But without Bear his brother would have had the choice of holding the boy's hand so have more control over him or of carrying him say for the last bit to the lift. But then again the lad would have fought him there then instead of by the lift. Anyway, Antonio worked his magic and carried Benjy into the lift.

Which was fine, but then of course they had another flash point staring at them in the face … actually it was lying face down in the middle of the damn corridor … no doubt wishing it had been left in the apartment. Of course Ben and Meg weren't going to get him and Sam was trapped behind Antonio and Benjy. So yeah … bang on the button … he had to go and pick up Bear and then 'cuddle carry' it all the way down to the ground floor. Bear tucked under his arm face down was not going to good enough for that boy … Oh yeah he knew that much without testing it.

Granted, it broke the tension as he gave a sigh and retrieved Bear in seconds … got a quiet comment from Sam about arresting dangerous creatures as they got back in. And, as the lift door closed they'd heard a tearful giggle from the boy. Was not going to think of that very evil smile from a certain Father Antonio or that smothered something from Meg. He couldn't tell what Ben's reaction was perhaps that was just as well. Was sure the man had closed down as soon as the fun started so it was trapped inside with all his other memories on the ride down. Certainly, he looked a bit better when the doors opened to let everyone out on the ground floor.

Mind you, that could have been because of Andrew's expression when he saw the group and who was cuddling the damn Bear. **That** expression only lasted a couple of seconds because the man suddenly found himself cuddling Bear and a group to sort out. Well, he had to find the keys to the people carrier and open the doors before anyone else decided to go 'walkabout' or the press caught on to fact they were about. So yes, he moved fast and didn't hear Andrew's comment if there was one. As for Antonio and Andrew, well if they were ever to mutter anything about it later they would be **soo** dead. He just had to hope Meg and Ben kept quiet as he couldn't very well kill them now could he?

The truth was. He really didn't mind carrying Bear or any other toy for a child at any other time, just not today or at that particular moment. He didn't want to set up a precedent in either Antonio or Benjy's mind. Walking through the Courthouse with Bear in a cuddle hold was **Soo** **Not Going to Happen!** Sam could, **would **give up custody of his damn case of documents etc to him and carry Bear instead, should Benjy need Antonio's arms again. Why? He knew the Judge they were going to meet and he had a wicked sense of humour. As regards to the duty officers and visiting officers theirs' were just plain warped and they had long twisted tongues. Yeah right, small teddies and rude remarks coming from all directs for years later.

The other reason was quite simple and heartbreakingly serious, Benjy seeing his father and realising they would part again would want to give Bear to Daddy as a comforter … a son to daddy bonding thing … instead of a damn good tell off the man deserved. And Derek of course would have to reject the cherished gift no doubt guessing the unpleasant comments from inmates etc if he turned up with Bear in tow. And in any case, on the first drug check of the cells Bear would be completely gutted … literally. … Perhaps that piece of paper his brother was taking great care of was a gift for daddy from son. He knew Benjy and Sam had been doing something to a piece of paper as they cleared up, but never found out what. If that was it, then it was sneaky but good. Still wouldn't get Sam out of payback for that comment in the lift though.

His thoughts came back to the journey and glancing back at their silent charges via the mirror to check they were still there and okay, he contemplated Ben and Meg's reactions. They'd seemed to be silent all the way through although he might have missed the odd whisper or two to each other. At the moment he could see Ben looking out at the scenery as they drove on, but reckoned he was miles away. Certainly wasn't revelling in his new found freedom, probably feeling guilty about what he'd done, was going to happen and probably dreading meeting his twin. Ben knew it would have to happen some when, just not so soon. On the plus side of things he had Meg beside him and could feel her body against his, even if she was in her own deep thoughts about this whole damn mess no doubt. Nothing was ever going to be the same again for any of them and that included him.

Realising they were nearly there, Ricardo raised his voice as he gave the next directions so everyone would hear… be warned. "Next left, then sharp right and we'll be in the road of the Courthouse. To get round the back it's the second left and follow the sign then park in the first parking bay." Then he turned in his seat so he could see right to the back and said gently but firmly. "**Benjy,** if Bear comes with us you will have to walk no matter how you feel and you can't give him to Derek your daddy to keep him company. **Bear** comes back with you."

He saw the very wary look and silent nod from the boy along with Antonio's slight smile but nod of understanding and turned his attention back to Ben and Meg. As Meg was looking at him he asked. "You okay?" Knowing full well none of them were but it was the only conversational opener he could think of.

Meg was coming out of her deep thoughts and in spite of the situation was feeling good about sitting beside her husband, yeah that word took some getting used to and nodded.

Beside her Ben was turning his brooding thoughts as to whether his freedom was worth all the turmoil and pain it was causing, looked at Ricardo and said softly. "That phone could be Derek's not Maria's or Tess's he wouldn't have wanted either of them or anyone else to have any accidental contact with the jailer so might have arranged a time and day for calls. Made sure he would be alone on that day at that time each week or month. If it belonged to one of women and not him they would have set things off earlier, wouldn't need me here ..." Then he sighed realising that might not be true and added. "Unless of course they needed Derek to do something and he only did it recently or they did need us to be together so they could stage or we could actually do the twin killing each other thing. So it's anyone's guess really, Charles has got my personal safe numbers if they've not been changed and the key to cave is in The Deep's wine cellar, go the other way and you might get lost or wet."

Ricardo was surprised Ben was still thinking about that phone and realised how much it troubled him. He managed to stifle his groan thinking about larger search area and the fact the man could be right, knew that particular cloud might be over their heads forever and said. "The only way we can find that out is to ask Derek first, hope he says yes, if not then ask the rest who will no doubt stay silent as well. Test ring the phone on the day and time and hope it's answered or just turned on so we can trace it. You never know we might get something from the records Sam's brought with him. We'll start by searching Ocean Drive very carefully then work through the list."

Then he added quietly, "Your freedom is worth it and I don't hold you responsible for my sister's actions, I'm glad you stopped her." He knew he couldn't say anything more with Benjy so close, had to hope Ben understood exactly what he meant and turned his attention to where Sam was driving as they were slowing to a stop. And was glad to see he'd got the last bit right as well as the fact the Judge was waiting for them and guessed they had been tracked all the way somehow.

As everyone adjusted their thoughts so they could get out of the people carrier Meg realised what Ben's silent thoughts might have been, and gently squeezed his arm and saw a slight nod of thanks/understanding. She knew words between them would be too much at the moment, all they needed was that quiet strength they seemed to be able to give to each other that morning. And although she wasn't scared of Derek anymore she could feel her nerves starting up again and knew it was more to do with the effect all this would have on Ben and Benjy. And hoped the wayward twin would not put a wedge between them just because he could and because lost his ill-gotten freedom and fortune…

oxoxo

The Judge stood waiting and watching everyone get out the people carrier and couldn't help his slight smile at the big white Bear. Saw how Father Antonio was carrying the bear so the child could hold onto the leg paw as link so he could walk with them. Knew there was a strong shared trust boy to man and visa versa or the boy would have been more firmly corralled or controlled. He also understood the boy's need for a constant in his life that wasn't human, and reckoned the teddy bear did the job very well. It didn't look as though it was a new one bought today as a bribe so would help him as his old world crumbled to dust and he found himself in a strange new one. Especially as the boy's home was going change as well he doubted either Ben or Meg would go back to Ocean Drive to live, or possibly would never visit it again.

Seeing so many distressed families, children go through his court over the years he knew all the signs, knew that things would have to take their course no matter what. And was glad to see Ben and Meg though silent were looking strong if a bit strained. They must be feeling as though their world was totally upside down come to that, suddenly married with a child to adopt, pieces to be picked up and a borrowed apartment to live in…

He put those thoughts aside as the group reached him and said. "Glad you could all make it. Ricardo I've made sure we can take the quick route through and all officers know who is with us so there won't be any second glances. There's a bunch of press camped outside the front, hopefully they will think your van is just one of the many turning up for the usual court sessions. Shall we go?"

As they walked along the rather drab but imposing corridors to the special interviewing room, they ignored everyone else and Ricardo quietly introduced Sam and his thoughts about the Jailer. Found out Spence hadn't turned up yet but when he did the Judge could be contacted between sittings, or when he saw Ben and Meg as soon as this meeting was over … say give it a quarter of an hour.

Ricardo agreed knowing the others had heard and it would be long enough for facing the twin, might take seconds if things went badly. A visit to Tess was mooted by the Judge and was shot down by the boy's silent shake of the head. Though Meg's quiet request to visit was accepted with details of what to do.

Then the group slowed as the Judge indicated the guarded door just ahead was the outer room and he would leave them now. Before leaving he reminded them the guard was their go between should either side need to change their tentative arrangements.

oxoxo

Walking with the group although Ben felt Meg beside him and heard/sensed everything going on around him he felt isolated. All his thoughts and guilt had been joined by a very familiar feeling. One he wouldn't talk about as he thought he could control it … accept it for what it was … and knew it wouldn't last that long. But as the ripples had turned into crashing waves and then went up to such a degree he couldn't stop his sigh or reaction.

Hearing the heartfelt weary sigh and seeing Ben brush his hand against his head Meg asked gently and concern. "Ben what is it?"

Now the cat was out the bag Ben finally admitted. "No big deal just a tension headache going up yet another notch." He really didn't want to cause a fuss knowing he would be seeing his twin in a moment or two. Providing the man didn't cripple him with another blow that is …

Ricardo who had been standing in the doorway of the outer room looking into it rather than actually at Ben turned his head and gave the man a very knowing looking… Derek's attitude and Ben's words and the penny dropped and he stormed into the outer room with Sam hot on his heels.

More determined than before Ben tried ignored the increasing headache and put his hand on Meg's arm stop her going in for a moment and said gently. "I need you to do as I asked earlier and not come in."

Meg nodded, she'd realised from Ricardo's swift look and exit Derek was behind the headaches and though worried said softly but firmly. "Antonio or you might need my help with Benjy, and I need to see your twin in there for my own sake. He won't know I'm here and then I'll see Tess tell her Benjy won't see her." Then added gently hoping to give him the confidence he might need. "It will be all right."

Ben knew it might not be, knew the power of his twin but didn't want to argue with her. He understood her need to know that Derek was really there given his record of escaping and nodded his acceptance of her wishes. Then he silently steeled himself to face whatever was going to happen. Knew the explosion could be a few seconds away and it might not be just from him or Derek it could be from his nephew or even the three of them all at once and at each other…

oxoxo

Benjy had held onto Bear as he silently walked beside Antonio, had kept his eyes on his quarry all the time to make sure he didn't disappear and ignored the people milling around them in this strange and rather frightening building. There were lots of things going through his mind and though he really wanted to run away something deep inside him kept making him put one foot in front of the other in the right direction. His tummy was doing flip flops and he really wanted to curl up in the corner somewhere and then wake up and find it all gone, all over. He knew from earlier running away wasn't going to work Antonio would catch him and there was an officer walking behind them anyway so he was trapped. He could only go forward and felt himself slow his walk even more, his chest tighten and sniffed back a tearful feeling then gulped for air and knew something was up.

He heard Antonio's quiet words "No one is going to be cross if you want to take your time."

Didn't know if he nodded but did carry on walking at his slow pace and watched the group ahead knew instinctively they were at **the** room. Saw the Judge man move on and a door had been opened then something was said in the group and saw Ricardo's quick silent look at Uncle Ben before he and Sam disappeared into **that** room. Saw Uncle Ben and Auntie Meg talk to each other before they too disappeared into **that** room….

Suddenly he Bear and Antonio were in the corridor alone … the man he had to call Uncle Ben was out of sight.

With that his mind raced, churned and dropped all his other thoughts, knowledge from earlier and went back to his fears and uncertainties. With the strongest one being it was his fault he wasn't quick enough to keep up and they knew it. That was the message between Ricardo and Ben. … they could play the game now … and now Ben was changing into Daddy … he had to be out of sight to do it. And when he, Antonio and Bear go into** that** room he would see his Daddy with Meg, Ricardo and Sam. Uncle Ben would be gone … he was never ever there. He was only a bad story so Tess and Maria would go and Meg would stay in their place.

With that he sniffed again and let go of Bear's paw and quickened his pace knowing running would get him scooped up by Antonio. He didn't want that he needed to get into **that** room **now** and tell Daddy he **really** didn't like this game. He didn't like the bad stories he been told to tell and games Tess made him play. He would love Meg because he didn't love mummy but he didn't want bad stories or games any more … not with Daddy … he didn't … he didn't … he wanted the nice stories and hugs back.

And with those thoughts and determination he held back his snuffles and walked quickly on into **that** room….

oxoxo

Earlier at the Courthouse having been escorted to the interview room Derek sat at the table composed but with a mixture of slight anxiety and boredom. There was nothing for him to do but sit and wait so his mind went 'walkabout' now he was over the shock and disbelief of being caught. Was getting used to having to accept orders rather than manipulating things, they hadn't said who he was going to see. Knew he would see the Judge but reckoned that would be later and in the courtroom after all he'd done they would need that spectacle to prove they'd beaten him.

He knew this was not a normal interviewing room as there was a two-way mirror window in it… there was no disguising that fact. He'd not only seen it used in many television cop shows but he bought one looking like a mirror for his twin in the warehouse. And no doubt his darling twin told them all about that and so they knew he would know what the damn thing was.

**So,** who the HELL was watching him. Was it the Doctors to see if he was sane … safe to put with other inmates in a normal prison or just a nice quiet cell with just a couple of others and a wing to themselves. Or of course a padded cell with a straightjacket all to himself. **Sure**, his twin would love him to have that … wouldn't that be the ultimate prize … not enough just to strip him of all he'd achieved on his big day at that. No … he would want more, that was so typical of Ben never could do things by halves.

A ripple of anger aimed at his twin was halted by a question and ponderings. Could they do that to him … put him in a padded cell …throw away the key. The only things he'd admitted to were the kidnappings and impersonations. Wouldn't that mean a few quiet interviews with a nice friendly shrink and a quieter prison rather than a hellhole? He had been lucky he knew that, there was no hard evidence regarding the island murders, and Tim's had been put down to a mugging gone wrong with the monument being just an easy hiding place. Trust them not to get the concrete mix right … As for Eddie his wonky reputation and unknown bookie evidence had stood the test so the case was on the unsolvable pile to collect dust with the rest.

**So,** all he had to do was to keep to the twin obsession thing as well as the women infatuation thing and he would be home and dry and be in for a few years not life. Yes, his action with his twin counted the first and his teasing Meg would help with other one. If Tess spouted forth any contradiction he would just quote a woman scorned etc, could do that with Maria but he seriously doubted they would believe a word she uttered after his twin had told his story. Yep, definitely a shrink… preferably female and cushy quiet cell away from all the other trash … they knew he had a temper … Ben proved that for him.

If it wasn't the doctor then who was it and was it in fact anyone, could it be a way of giving him a break from his cell … No this was no break. Could it be putting on pressure and intimidation ... Ricardo's doing … getting payback … because his little sister was involved right up to her little neck. That really must hurt considering his job … Pity his twin hadn't come clean about those pills he could have used them … no, the silly boy had kept that one quiet just told him to watch his back … True he'd told him how to get things straight … even offered to do bring them to him …when that was shot down with a smack across the mouth … Ben had told him to do a quick in and out job. Hey, were the hell was the fun in either of those … No he needed to do what he did … he wanted her … them … it was so good to tell them where they stood … individually of course … to love them … to play them and love his son.

Okay, okay so they all played each other and that included the jailer no doubt … the slimy toad… Of all the times to be early and get drunk … **Damn** his twin!

He huffed internally … he hated waiting and being cornered … trapped … but he couldn't fly off the handle and create a scene … get rid of the tension that way … Oh no, **that** would give who ever was watching too much entertainment … Anyway there was that silent guard standing in the room not to mention the damn chains around his ankles. Very reluctantly he had to admire the jumpsuit he was in … not the colour … he hated that and the fact he was in it of course. No to escape he would have to get out of the thing and for that you needed free hands … his hands were free but there was a short chain that linked the sleeves of the jumpsuit together. Gives you freedom of sorts but not enough to actually **get** free though, neat and damn frustrating. But at least you don't get those metal handcuffs that rub your skin. Of course killing the guard wouldn't work he was too damned alert for that and no doubt there was one outside both doors. In any case running out of here in an orange jumpsuit or underclothes would be a wee bit of a give away…

**So** he was stuck sitting here and all thanks to his **damn** twin! He hissed silently at his twin and mentally reached out to him hoping to give him pain… knowing it worked in the past. And this time he would grade it so it was a niggle that wouldn't go away. Then he sighed remembering waking up this morning in the cell and had to admit he'd slept well and it was fairly comfortable. Suspect it had been quieter than being in the police station with all the drunks and what have you coming in at all hours of the night. The funny thing was the cell reminded him of his first lodgings … small and basic to say the least. Mind you that one didn't have a toilet and sink in the room … nope that had been along the corridor and down a flight of stairs. Fine for during the day but murder if you wanted it at night, especially if you forgot that shutting your door could lock you out your room. Yeah never done that twice … not once actually as everyone hid a spare key in the bathroom so it wouldn't happen ... and that sort of defeated the whole object of having a lock on your door … strangely enough no one abused that. Not that there was much to nick anyway.

He'd known the cells here weren't going to stay quiet for long so being in this room was better. They were coming in dribs and drabs and a noisy lot, some talking to lawyers what have you, others chatting with other inmates or guards as though they were long time buddies or foes just come in to catch up. All male so he guessed ladies were somewhere else ... perhaps that was just as well considering the language being thrown around. He sighed remembering his breakfast and the guards' attitude towards him … polite and the food was good. No choice of food but they did ask if he was allergic to anything so he told them what he couldn't stand. And didn't get any of that, was given the newspaper to read and was reminded the radio could be used if kept very very quiet but that crackled too much so he'd turned it off. Think they were worried about him being bored ... Freedom would have been good … definitely would have stopped any boredom setting in… especially for his silent shadow here…

Perhaps they were treating him differently, after all knew his fate just not where he was going or the exact number of years before parole. Perhaps that was why he felt the way he did … acceptance of his fate … well sort of. Reading the newspaper had been an eye opener for him. There were no lurid headlines or pictures just the facts … couldn't make up his mind whether he liked that or not. Going over it now he reckoned that was done because of Benjy and that brought a kick through his system … his heart and a lurch in his stomach and a tingle deep within him making him look at the two way mirror.

He smiled and could feel his heart quicken then pushed that twin niggle up another grade and outwards. **Yes,** he knew why he was here now. … It wasn't a certain detective's payback or doctor's or Judge's discussion on his future … No … oh No … He could feel **him** … no … **them** coming closer … could almost see them… could almost hear their steps. Knew why they had the two way mirror and opened his mind even more and could almost feel her as well. Because if he, no they were here so was Meg …. She wouldn't leave his twin or Benjy's side now … no … not now … not ever …. Her guilt and love would see to that. … **He** had seen to that. And seeing her with them now would give him the pictures he would need till the next time … and the next … right till he came out … and then **he** would get everything right...

His smouldering thoughts darkened and that niggle he was sending his twin pulsated to higher levels as he realised his twin might not actually come into this room … he might never actually see his son or Meg. … He might never get that family picture he wanted … needed to take him through what was to come. That Ben was quite capable of claiming the ultimate prize … and rubbing his nose in the dirt, after all hadn't he taken four months of his brother's life away. … That was right … his so called **good** twin would let Benjy see the power he had over his father … would show him sitting here waiting and then would walk away without saying a word or showing his face … or letting his son to say a proper goodbye. …

And he let rip through their twin connection … **His **twin would know that he would never ever win … the game was never over…

oxoxo

Thanks for reading comments welcomed.


	20. Chapter 20

Just a reminder all this is fiction to satisfy my warped muse and errors are the ones that just keep ducking as I look for them. Reviews and comments on any chapters are welcome.

What else is there to say except I hope this one bounces off the screen as it is meant to.

**Chapter 20**

The fact they were trying for a 'calm' family meeting for Benjy's sake was forgotten by Ricardo as he quickly turned away from Ben and stormed across the outer room able to see the still figure in the interviewing room through the two-way mirror. And with his anger spiking he flung open the interviewing room door and marched in letting rip with an angry but controlled. "**Stop it now Derek!" **then in a tone that said 'he could and would carry out the next threats if need be' added. **"Or** you are straight back in your cell till you leave for your permanent prison. **And **youwill **never** be released again." And came to a halt well clear of the man he was eyeballing.

The startled guard just managed to stop himself from drawing his weapon as he recognised the angry detective and gave him a silent warning looking. Then assuming it had been noted he settled at 'alert rest' to watch and be ready for anything now the meeting had obviously started. He'd been warned it might get a bit heated twin to twin, or twin to son hence the modified precautions, **but** nothing was said about detective to twin, and wondered what had set that particular pot boiling.

Even though the sudden entrance disturbed Derek's concentration he still managed to protect the important bit and plaster on a 'surprised innocent' expression for the detective. As well as raising his hands to show they were empty and chained so he was helpless and certainly wasn't doing anything, and added in pure calm quiet Ben mode. "Not doing anything Ricardo. Glad you could come by though." Knowing it would get under the detective's skin, and hoped Ricardo couldn't actually act on either of his threats. And flashed an angry ripple at his twin for being such a tale-tale baby....

Still glaring at the man and not willing to give any ground or believe that so called innocent 'Ben' act Ricardo snapped back immediately. "Do you **really** want your son to see how **low** you can stoop? You **know** he's out there just as you **know** Ben is. **So, **stop sending your twin those blinding headaches. **Now!**"

Glad to know he'd succeeded in 'hitting' his twin Derek just looked back at the angry detective and then with a deep sigh put his hands back on the table. He always knew Ricardo was no fun nor was giving your twin pain when everyone knew who was doing it because he'd told tales. As he very reluctantly closed down the mental link to his twin he registered the stranger who'd shut the door having come in on Ricardo's stormy wake, and was now standing to one side with a case beside him.

Guessed he had to be another detective as he had it written all over him … build and clothes thing …and then for effect he gave Ricardo a long blink. Then still in Ben mode but with the right hint of hurt feelings added. "For you information Ben and I are **identical** which means I can't help it if you see **him** when you see me and don't **see** the fact I'm being **me** and not him." He took a breath hoping that confused the man and then continued. "You **do** know that my twin **does **have his own headaches, just like you and everyone else. ** So,** don't go jumping to the wrong conclusions and blame me for **all** of them in fact **any** of them. **Also** he can throw them back at me, you know the same DNA, the same quietness, the same traits. **So,** you can protect me and tell **him** to stop it as well.

Satisfied he'd made his point he gave a very short pause to allow that penny to drop in the man's muddy mind and then to bring the matter to a close asked with quiet innocence and concern. "Anyway why is Benjy here?" He guessed it was for a family visit and get the paper work done, but he might just as well hear it from the horse's mouth as the man was here. Get him talking and flip him over the edge as his goodie twin was out of bounds. Something must have stirred them up as they felt the need to come in pairs and a guard, whatever it was he could exploit it…

While still simmering Ricardo listened and realised with relief he wouldn't be finding out if Ben could actually be knocked out by Derek that way, which was good consider how the morning had gone so far. Ploughing his way through the obvious confusion Derek was throwing up he realised he'd never thought about Ben giving his twin headaches only worried about the violent traits in the two of them. Then as Derek's attitude and question registered he forgot who he was dealing with and in disbelief and anger exclaimed. "Why the **Hell** do you think! **He's** just learnt his mother played nanny with him and you …"

And for a second or two words failed him then he found them and added. "He doesn't trust **anything** **anyone** tells him so he **needed** to **see** the truth. His father and his uncle together before he can **even** start understanding the chaos he's in. **How** the **Hell** could **you** have been so stupid!" and broke off knowing this was not his fight …he didn't really know the boy and he needed to be one step back … calm down and be the other twin's back up in this whole sordid mess.

Though Derek liked watching Ricardo hit the roof again, he glared back at the detective ready to stare him down for as long as it took. He was taking-in what the man had said and found it hurt, broke through his illusions and then he felt the familiar feeling that had been rippling deep within, grow and rush through him. ….

Sam was ready to try to take the heat out of the situation but would otherwise stay silent, soaking up the intrigue of this case and the identical twins vibes now they were only a room away. Knew there would be that strange sensation of surprise when they were in the same room with only an orange jumpsuit and complexion to separate them. Reckoned he was right Ben was the quiet one and Derek the angry dominate one, with headaches to throw at his twin. That had to be real plus point for one and a bummer for the other, and thought Ben throwing them back was either a red herring planted by Derek or tiny weak ones that were nothing to write home about. Knew this twin liked playing people to the wire, by the way he'd put Ricardo on the back foot and was winding him up in spite of the threat stated in beginning. And wondered what it was going to be like if Derek let Ben get angry, would it be like watching….

His thoughts stopped as Derek broke his silent glaring match with Ricardo by slowly turning his attention to the two-way mirror. A move everyone knew was not a submissive one; Ricardo had not won the point. Nor was it one of boredom, and he felt that strange tingle about these twins return as he reasoned Derek could actually feel his son in the outer room as well as his twin no doubt. Knew it was the son rather than Ben, because Derek's body language and expression was now one of a father's deep love for his young son. And that was the same thing he'd seen from Ben back in the apartment when he looked/reacted to Benjy. He also knew as far as Derek was concerned everyone in this room was immaterial, the twin had moved on to the bigger game or prey.

Then after a moment he saw the twin gradually turn his head towards the door they'd just stormed through and realised the man was either tracking someone's movements or knew it was the next logical step. Couldn't tell if son and twin would come in as Derek's body language and expression was now neutral so no one could read it. And felt himself come really alert with anticipation and in all honesty knew he couldn't wait for the door to open as this day just kept on getting more and more interesting.

oxoxo

Knowing what Ben wanted her to do Meg walked into the outer room and staying by the doorway and tried to take in the silent action she could see in the interviewing room, and was glad the intercom was off. Tried to get used to seeing Derek so close to his twin, to actually know he was alive, was caught and would go to prison for years … And would be out again. … To do what, plague them again or be part of their family. They would have to have contact with him; it was not going to stop at today. There would be no clean break … No quiet time of her and Ben…

Glancing at her husband and soulmate as he moved away from the doorway she knew he didn't need to feel or know her thoughts or fears, probably knew them anyway. He needed her support and her love to face this and their future … one they had now thanks to his downright stubbornness and felt that tingle of love for him rush through her….

Walking in with Meg Ben could feel the blinding headache fluctuate and then gradually die leaving in its wake the shock of its going and the worry it would return, full blast any moment. And could no longer resist the pull to look at his twin feeling not only his own deep longing for the impossible but also his twin's anger and knew he had to tune them out. He had to be there for his nephew who was going to come rushing in any second now, and as he turned ready for him he hoped this would not be the last straw for the boy and silently cursed his twin for his stubborn foolishness.

Totally keyed up Benjy rushed into the outer room and immediately slowed his pace to a slow walk because of its strangeness and there was not the group of adults he'd expected. He vaguely registered Meg was near the doorway, and homed his concentration on the man he'd been told to call Uncle Ben. And realised the man hadn't changed into Daddy and there was no yells of game over or suggestion of a coming hug so he could get cross at him. Bottling down that feeling he also realised that Uncle Ben was looking at him with sadness touched with anger and hoped it wasn't aimed him. Then he watched the man walk over to and sit down on one of the chairs next to a big window and then slowly turn his head so he could look through that window.

Naturally following Ben's gaze, Benjy stopped walking and concentrated hard as he looked through that window. And instead of seeing outside as he expected he saw there was a big room … with people in it, and felt his emotions rocket through him. He immediately and unconsciously reasoned that as Ricardo and Sam were in there, the other door was the way in. And felt like he was watching a silent tv programme as there was not sound coming from the room and studied on the man sitting at the table intently.

With the initial shock clearing he didn't need to hear the man's voice to know him, he could feel a deep churning within him and it shouted the answer through him. And that feeling and answer made him want to reach out his hand and touch the man … to rush in there and hug him. … But he couldn't move … he was too scared to do so in case … in case it was a bad story they were playing on him. … He couldn't take another one … he really couldn't…

Reluctantly he looked again at the man who he'd seen sit in the chair in this room … the man he'd watched from the apartment till just now … knew what he was wearing … knew his face…. And knew he was still there … same clothes … same face. He had not climbed into to the other room dressed up in an orange jacket thing in a blink of an eye to play a game and now jumped back.

No, he was looking back at him with loving gentleness … one he knew … remembered … and he felt tears in his eyes as he then looked back into the other room … to his daddy looking at him. And knew the tingling he could feel deep within him was love for his daddy not his uncle … there **was** a difference … always had been. And they had not been telling him bad stories as the others had.

With tears starting to run down his cheeks, a lump in his throat and tightness in his chest making him gulp for air Benjy knew now his uncle and daddy looked the same and loved him. He had a mummy who played nanny and wanted to give him away so didn't love him, and he'd told bad stories to his uncle and others. And, they won't love him anymore once they knew …

Then feeling the desperate need to put one thing right, now he'd remember it and understood some of it, he glanced away from his Daddy and put his hand in his pocket. He was glad he'd done the writing on the paper as Sam had told him to and he would give that to his Daddy as Sam said he could. Taking out what he'd kept back from the detective as they'd tided up earlier Benjy let it rest on his open hand as he handed it over to his uncle saying between sniffs and tears with little gulps of air. "I gave Daddy your lucky coin … he had trouble finding my favourite blue crayon. … He made me cry … but then he told me nice stories … helped me as you used to … and made me happy. … But you were with the monsters … Only Sam said there no monsters … it was a story to keep me safe … saw pictures so I know it was not a dark, dirty place … I'm sorry I told you and Meg bad …"

Trying to keep his raw emotions in check Ben leaned forward and took the blue crayon and with his other hand gently wiped away the tears running down the boy's face and stopped the tearful confession by saying softly. "It's not your fault. You are too young to understand the bad stories or the difference between us. And I'm glad you've been happy with your Daddy, that you love him and will have good memories of him. Don't hide them. You will always love him and so do I in spite of all this.

The Judge will decide how often you can visit or talk to your Daddy and I will not stop you seeing him. You will make new memories with him and when your Daddy comes out of prison you will be a lot older and you will be able to chose how close you want to be with him."

Pausing for a brief second or two, and resisting the deep urge to hug his nephew to help take the pain away knowing it would in fact do the reverse, Ben then carried on gently. "He will always be your Daddy and I will be your uncle and will look after you **if** that is what you want. For now though I want you to stay here with Antonio as I need to talk to Derek, your Daddy. You can watch through the window but you won't hear what is being said as this is between adults, alright?"

Benjy sniffed and nodded, though upset he was feeling slightly better now he'd talked and knew his uncle wouldn't leave … still loved him. Knew he would see his Daddy again … he wasn't lost completely. And as his uncle started to move away he wanted to see his Daddy better … needed to get closer to him … make sure his uncle would be all right … And they wouldn't both disappear leaving him all alone. So he tried to get up on the chair just in front of the window, but because of his desperate need and wanting to do it immediately the chair became an impossible mountain for him to climb.

Following the boy into the room Antonio had felt the unexpected shock of seeing the twins so close together and silently watched the emotional scene between nephew and uncle. Then seeing Benjy's plight put Bear and the piece of paper in its plastic cover on a chair and helped him get on the chair.

Without looking round at Antonio Benjy accepted he'd made it, and breathing hard and coming to terms with the truth he called out softly. "Daddy …. Daddy…" And reached out his hand gently patting his palm against the pane let it rest there and fell silent and watched his Daddy. Blinking away several tears he knew his Daddy couldn't see or hear him but they could feel each other and that was enough for now.

Keeping his arms loosely round the boy Antonio realised what might happen any second now and said quietly. "They might be a bit angry with each other, but it will be okay. Sam and Ricardo and the other officer are with them." and hoped with all his heart it would be all right. Though he reckoned each twin did have a right to be pissed off at the other one, all things considered and being identical they had to have that short sharp temper that only came out occasionally with Ben.

oxoxo

No one in the interviewing room heard Benjy's gentle pat on the window so it didn't break the silent concentration/tension/expectation in there. But it was shattered a moment later when Ben opened the door and without breaking his stride or looking round walked in and pushed the door so it would close itself.

With all his emotions on a high and mind alert Derek immediately read his twin's mood and knew what he had to do. So in spite of the restrictions of the chains round his ankles and jumpsuit he abruptly stood up, and resting his hands on the table glared at Ben and barked out his accusation first. "Come to gloat **and** rub Benjy's nose in it!"

On his own emotional high regarding his twin and Benjy's reaction rushing though him, the second Derek finished Ben hit back angrily, so the tone of their voices were identical. "**Never!** He needed to see us both to believe the truth. **And** I **never** wanted this. **You** **know** **that!**"

Instantly remembering his twin's plan to get out of the mess all those months ago Derek immediately twisted it back on Ben, spitting out angrily. "Why the **Hell **didn't you wait a day then!"

Coming to a stop Ben rested his hands on the table as he eyeballed his twin, so they were identical in every way except for their clothes, and knowing his twin's game he cut in sharply, "**Don't give me that line of drivel!**" then changing his tone so he wouldn't humiliate Derek but might get through to him added. "As for waiting, you would have been dead or dying if both of them carried out their plans last night. Worst of all Benjy would be dead by Christmas as the grieving son!

**Our** turn to talk **will** come later. **This** is **not** about you or me. **This** is about your son being able to trust again so he'll not follow in your footsteps to here."

Pausing for breath Ben glanced down as he opened his hand and let the blue crayon roll to a gentle stop on the table so his twin could see it. Then he looked back at his twin and added in a gentler tone. "He gave me this just now and told me you forgot about the lucky coin. He felt the difference between us just didn't understand it and it got lost in his love for you. He understands that difference now."

Glancing down at the crayon and hearing his twin's words and tone Derek's bubbling anger was dented. But as he looked back at his twin it bubbled back again and he knew he was not going to bow to him ever and was just going to spit out a terse retort. When his twin beat him to it and took the wind out of his anger by his next comment.

Ben might have mentally strung his twin up from ceiling and 'killed' painfully him a hundred times over the past four months, but as in their real past he couldn't be angry and yell at his twin for long. It always felt like arguing with yourself so usually ended up in giggling impasse, which was never very clever or got them anywhere. But this time his love and despair for his wayward twin overcame his anger and made him take the other tack and revert to his normal tone and manner as commented. "I don't know why you wanted to become me and get rid of yourself. You had a home, a job and a son who loves **you**, his Daddy.

You will have as much contact with him as possible and though I may feel the same unique love for him as you do, **I** will always be an uncle to him. He knows and feels that now. It will be as though you, with or without Tess, knocked on our door and said 'hi' in the very beginning. There will be no guilt or spite in that love and you will always have my love and support no matter what."

Taking a breath and feeling that unique bond they had as children deep within him strengthen he added sincerely.** "So**, forget all the vengeance, lies, deceit you feel for me or anyone else and start to trust in the love that our parents gave us and we gave to them, and we gave each other as we grew up and mourned their loss. And become the father Benjy respects and loves so that when you are free he can stand beside you as he wants to."

And knowing his twin only too well Ben added truthfully. "Or you can carry on with the vengeance, lies and deceit and lose your son forever, not my doing but yours. Your choice to be made now, not this afternoon, tomorrow or next day or week ... **now** before he walks in to be with his true Daddy."

Knowing he couldn't stay standing any longer Ben took one side step and sat in the chair on his side of the table and hoped that for once in his life Derek would take the short route for Benjy's sake.

oxoxo

Without conscious thought Derek mirrored Ben's movements in sitting down, and the angry eyeballing was gone for both of them, they were just identical twins looking at each other as they talked or just spent time together. Hearing Ben's words in that unique tone he had when they used to really talk together Derek's own twin connection woke up. Whispered the fact he was the headstrong twin and Ben the more cautious one but was always there for him in good or bad times, till he turned away from that help. And reinforced the feeling that he could not lose his son's love, that it would not be stolen from him by his twin, it would be looked after and allowed to grow. And with no angry dark cloud to block those thoughts he really looked at his twin and knew he was not being played, saw how pale he was. Saw the determination shining in his eyes guessed that hid physical and mental pain and felt their twin connection really kick in and tried to work out what to say to him.

Only to be stopped by his twin's gentle casual comment. "I suppose I should thank you for the presents you left in Southern Avenue. Though I doubt the jailer would have liked your intended outcome if he'd kept to your schedule instead of acting on my grumbles. Just glad he didn't insist I join him in his booze up as you know I can't stand that brand. Guess he'll get over the hangover and disappointment of not taking up my earlier offers. Mind you, I'm also glad your cleaning up habits in Seattle hadn't changed over the years otherwise I would have really got bored."

Gathering his wits and memories around him Derek shut out the past and joined his twin in their unique childhood belief that the main thing was they were together. Knew his twin understood about 'dead' drunk regarding the jailer and thinking about Seattle remembered what he'd hidden ages ago, hating to handle creep crawlies even dead ones and said softly "The dead cockroaches in the basement."

Knowing his twin had joined him Ben gave a tired smile and said. "Yeah, spread them out over time … the jailer 'loved' them more that you did ... favourite place was on stairs so he'd see them before he went to bed or whenever and spend the next few hours cleaning everything in sight. Nearly ran out though."

Reading between lines, knowing what the man was like Derek couldn't stop his slight smile turning into a gentle impish chuckle at the jailer's expense and then at his own and added. "They'd been there ages. So I was right they were a plant, not even going ask about that damn rat."

Ben shrugged his shoulders and knowing his twin's feelings about rats as well as his own added. "They were the last two and he was from Southern Avenue so you must have just missed him." And ignored Derek's tiny shiver he glanced back Ricardo to get his attention and then looked over at the guard and said. "Derek needs to be able to hug Benjy. He's not going to do anything stupid, you've got a tazergun and you will use it even if he hugs his son in a threat. So free his hands completely."

The guard looked from Ben over to Ricardo knowing the Judge had given the detective overall command and was glad Derek was wearing the orange jacket at least if they fought he'd know who to aim for. And knew the shock in the weapon wouldn't hurt the child too much if it turned out to be a life threatening situation but he would only use it as a very last resort.

Ricardo didn't answer for a moment he was still come to terms with it all, the near angry blow up when the twins met to now when they were just sitting across the table talking. And were becoming more in sync with each passing second, making him wonder if one was going to disappear into the other, especially after he heard that impish chuckle, knowing he'd heard its identical partner earlier in the apartment.

It was so weird finally seeing and hearing them together, and knew it was the only way to deal with the situation. The father needed to hug his son. The kid needed to hug his father. And realising Benjy was at the core of the whole thing sincerely hoped his innocent reaction wouldn't shattered whatever bonds Ben had woken up, and nodded to the guard to go ahead. Then silently got ready for the next stage and wondered who was going to call the boy in Ben or Derek and realised in their own way neither of them gave an inch to other, though they would listen to each other and at the moment it was Ben's turn. The next time would be a completely different story.

The guard accepted the nod and walked over to Derek and waited, he wasn't going to court trouble by butting in whatever thing these two had going.

Still looking at his twin Derek held his arms out to the guard, who quickly released the chain and then as he stepped back to return to his guard duty he gave his quiet warning. "I will use it, child in your arms or not."

Flexing his arms as though they were really stiff from being chained Derek ignored the guard but took in the warning and quietly asked his twin. "Meg with you?"

Unconsciously answering Ricardo's thoughts about one twin disappearing into the other Ben's answer was in Derek's harder edged no nonsense tone. "**Yes**. But **you **are **not** seeing her. **She** is my wife and **nothing** to do with you." and then unconsciously dropping back in to his more familiar tone added. "See the doctor Tyus recommends and get that obsession you have about her out of your system."

Derek bristled … he loved Meg… always would.

And seeing it Ben immediately added calmly. "Benjy needs the truth no lies or whatever daydreams you have. Tess **is** his mother and will **always** be his mother. And any children I have will **always** be mine and not yours regardless of the feelings we have through our shared beginning.

Our parents brought us up to stand beside them as ourselves and for us to have our own feelings and Benjy has that right as well. He doesn't deserve to live in your shadow or fear of your dreams, but you have to do your part towards it **and **you know that."

Derek shrugged his shoulders.

Knowing his twin's tactic and hoping something would stick Ben carried on. "We both know what Tess was after and that Benjy was not her top priority so I'm sure she would have used those pills on you and Benjy so break with her now. I'm not playing the baby game with either of you in the coming months or years. Benjy is the only child of yours I'll look after. If you do it now I'll pay whatever divorce settlement the Judge says so she'll come out of prison with a home to go. And it will be made clear that any contact regarding Benjy will come from him not her.

I'm putting a sum aside for you so you'll be independent when you come but you'll need to earn something to supplement it. I hope we will be able to figure out what went wrong between us, I never….

Ben was stopped because the door from the outer room flew open and Benjy raced straight for his father, determined no one was going to stop him… no one did.

oxoxo

Seeing what was coming Derek just had time to ready himself before Benjy bounded onto his lap and the plastic sheet the boy was carrying flapped around his face till his son's arms found their way round the back of his neck and he heard the soft emotional, "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy" as Benjy snuggled into his daddy's chest and shoulder.

With the newly woken twin connection mixing with the rush of fatherly love and feeling his son's solid body in his arms it blotted out the lecture from his twin … the shadow of himself he never could really out run. Not only that, there was the added rush of finding out his son was not rejecting him there was love in his voice. And it all turned into a warm resolution of love and he would find a proper future for himself and his son. And he breathed in the scent of his son, gathered in the feel of him in the hug so he could store it away in his memory and then after a moment he felt that Oh So familiar wriggle. The one that said his son had had enough of that cuddle, even though he hadn't and he gently released Benjy and felt him slide down onto his lap into a sitting position. And got another gentle battering from whatever his son was holding on the way, then he waited to find out what that thing was, and on the edge of his vision saw his twin smiling as he watched the performance and didn't feel threatened by it …

Snuggling into his Daddy's shoulder and neck Benjy found all his fears, doubts and pain gone. This was his Daddy and he was real, and now he wanted to give him the present and talk to him and he couldn't do it snuggled into his neck. So, after a moment he wriggled and felt that familiar hug loosen and slid down on to his Daddy's lap. And feeling his Daddy's arm stopping him from falling off he confidently leant over so he could put the plastic covered sheet on the table, then smoothing it out the right side and way up he twisted round so he could see and talk to his Daddy and said. "Sam told us we leave marks as we touch things and showed me how to do the prints, we saw yours and Uncle Ben's. There's a fine line on one of yours so we knew it was yours and not Uncle Ben's. That cut must have hurt they always do. I wasn't sure it was all true till now. I want you to have it as we never went shopping for presents. When I asked because Zach had done it for his they always said not to bother you it would be tomorrow but that tomorrow never seemed to come."

Derek had glanced at the man Benjy had pointed to when he talked about Sam and saw a slight nod and gave him one back, wondering what kind of price that came with you never got anything from a detective free of charge. And with the last bit he felt a lump in his throat and knot in his stomach knowing the possible truth of his twin's words. And as his son chatted and gently took his father's free hand and mimicked the actions to get the painted prints he'd done with Sam and the others Derek found his voice and glancing over at this twin said very softly. "There are only a couple and they are behind the old decorations in cupboard I knew no one would think of looking there."

Seeing his twin's understanding nod Derek immediately turned his attention back to his son's happy chatter and in their next quiet moment said softly. "I'm sorry for this mess. I love you will you forgive me."

Benjy stilled and looked at his father and asked softly. "Why didn't you ask him, he would have shared."

Derek gave a gentle snort of a laugh knowing it wouldn't have been that easy and looked at his twin and suddenly knew it would have been, and said truthfully. "I don't know why I didn't." then asked his son. "Will you forgive Tess your mother?"

With that serious look and without any hesitation Benjy said. "**Never**."

Derek heard the familiar stubbornness that was not to be ignored and said. "She gave birth to you and loved you in Seattle."

Not realising that each twin was recognising what they used to see in each other and knew just how deep feeling was, Benjy gave a gentle huff and said firmly. "She took me away from you. Told me bad stories and made me tell bad stories. Said she was my nanny not my mummy. Mummies don't do that. She didn't want me so I don't want her. You never told me bad stories."

Not being able to argue with that Derek said gently. "I pretended to be Ben that was a bad story."

Knowing what he'd sorted out in his mind Benjy immediately said. "But you never gave me away to a stranger as Nanny Tess did. You came and found me. He's part of you and you are part of him our blood says that. "

Looking at his twin Derek saw that familiar slight smile and nodded, and then knowing what he needed to do and hoping it wouldn't bring this meeting to an end turned his attention back to Benjy and said gently. "You are right he is part of me and because of that I know he loves you and you will love him in your own way."

Seeing Benjy start to give a gentle sniff possibly knowing what was coming, Derek put his arm round his son drawing him into a kind of hug and said gently. "It's going to be hard for both of us but I did something wrong and must be punished for it and helped so it won't happen again. You can visit me and no doubt write about the things you do and I'll be able write or even ring you at certain times. I want you to laugh and love and trust Ben and his family and friends because if you do that you will help me.

I will always love you and I want you to grow up understanding that and to do the right things. He won't expect you to do the right things all the time, but you've got realise he'll tell you off as I used to, would do if I was there. They were good times together so we will remember them…" And the lump in his throat got in the way so he had to stop.

There came a muffled "I don't want to go. I love you." And the boy snuggled in tight to him.

Rubbing his son's back gently to comfort both of them Derek knew he had to carry on and said softly. "I know, but you have to and I will see you soon. You need to see the Judge for me and I want happy news from you so I can write to you. Now go to Uncle Ben."

Knowing he had to from his Daddy's tone Benjy reluctantly wriggled out of the hug as he was released but didn't get off his daddy's lap and said. "I wanted to give you Bear..."

Derek gave a gentle loving laugh and immediately said softly. "But the handprint is better, I can keep it with me and Bear belongs to you, Ben and Meg. I know you love him and he's always been there for you and will always be there for you when you need him. You can cuddle and laugh with him at night as you always do and he'll guard your room when you are not there." And let he Benjy come back into the snuggle hug he'd been in at the beginning and looking over at his twin gave a slight nod knowing they had to go.

Ben got up feeling all the emotional turmoil of and for both of them as well as his own. Then making sure the guard still had a clear view of it all he put his hand on Benjy's shoulder saying softly. "It's time go and see the Judge and find out when you can visit again."

Benjy didn't respond, and Derek gave a sigh and started to release his hug and glancing at twin said. "If it's possible some photos of him. There are some recent ones in the camera and especially one from Turner's Cove that's at The Deep."

Ben nodded remembering his own time with Benjy there and said softly. "Someone will collect them for you. I meant what I said earlier."

For a moment the twins just looked at each other then both nodded at the same time and Derek said gently to Benjy. "You must go now."

Though he didn't want to Benjy understood the tone and words so he slowly started to move.

And Derek added quietly to his twin. "Regarding Tess ask the Judge if he'll start the proceedings for me and confirm the closed adoption on her side. If he objects tell him she was behind **that** kidnapping fiasco, his name's Jake Kincaid and he's from the area in Seattle."

Ben nodded knowing it confirmed his feelings about the woman and watched as father and son gave each other a final hug and said. "I'll tell the Judge. When you see him later ask about what you can take in with you. I'm making a fresh start so everything at Ocean Drive that is not connected with my fortune is yours to store or sell, the house is Maria's so Ricardo will deal with that.

Derek looked at his twin as he released Benjy so he now stood on the floor but kept hold of his hands, and understood what was not said and what his twin was giving up and nodded. Then he gently planted a light kiss on his son's head and guided the boy's hands over to Ben's saying. "Benjy, it's like you said I asking the other part of me to look after you while you grow up. Enjoy yourself and be yourself and we will see each other again on the days the Judge tells us we can. I love you and always will."

Feeling his hand gently sandwiched between his father's and his uncle's and hearing those words Benjy looked from his Daddy to Ben and could see the same love and with a sniff nodded. And feeling his Daddy's hand gently leave his he gripped the underneath one as hard as he could… he knew it had to happen but didn't want it or to be left with nothing. And felt his Uncle's hand move so the grip was for both of them not just his hand clinging on to the bigger one. And knew he would have to walk away from his Daddy because his Uncle's hand would not let go of his.

He really didn't want to and sniffed a bit as the tear threatened and he felt his uncle take a step, but still not wanting to he stayed still. He wanted one last goodbye…

Seeing the hesitation and knowing what his son was feeling Derek said gently.. "You have to Benjy. I'll see you soon."

Knowing he'd only taken a small step Ben took another one and looking at both of them said gently. "That's a promise that's not going broken Benjy."

Hearing that familiar voice give that promise and knowing now it would not be broken Benjy started to move and Ben took another step looking at the door into the outer room knowing now they'd started there was no stopping or looking back for either of them.

Derek watched each step they took feeling the pull of that reawaken connection of his twin and the one with his son as well as the pain of losing them both, which was made final as the door closed on them. He'd known they would not look back, wouldn't come back in and he could feel them in the outer room and glanced down at the table and saw the sheet of paper in its plastic cover.

He noted once again the small handprint in the centre and slowly silently read the words at the top. "To Daddy with love Benjy" and then saw the adult writing giving his name and the date in the bottom corner. And then he slowly and gently laid his hand over the small handprint, letting his mind pretend he was holding that hand again. Feel that hug and the snuggling against his shoulder and breathed in the memory of his son's scent and voice knowing he would get through the coming years for his sake. And then gently lovingly he closed down that link to his son and then the childhood one to his twin feeling that extra warmth they felt back then. … That strange bond that said nothing in this world mattered as long as they were together … and felt alone again.

Oxoxo

Coming out of the emotional moment Ricardo and Sam knew it was time to strike while the iron was hot and hope Derek's guard would stay down so without say anything they both started to walk towards the table. And Ricardo shook his head as he saw the guard start to move towards the twin, he didn't want the moment broken by having the chain put back on. Reckoned they would cope as it was three to one if the twin decided to show his angry side.

Hearing the Detectives reach the table Derek looked at them and totally composed said "Just because I rolled over for my twin and son, it doesn't mean I'll do it for you Ricardo."

Ricardo gave a slight smile, he was pleased the Derek he knew was back and on form, he needed time to adjust to the fact Derek had every right to show his 'Ben' side and came back immediately saying truthfully. "I wouldn't expect anything else Derek. But I hope we can have a short discussion with you before you go back to your cell for lunch. It's about Maria and the jailer."

Giving a gentle sigh Derek said. "As if I have a choice in the matter Ricardo" And needing the game as a distraction, he gave a nod to indicate who was who as he added. "So its the good cop bad cop routine then."

The Detectives sat on the chairs their side of the table and Ricardo couldn't help giving a little shake of the head being labelled the bad cop and said. "Don't need to Derek. I'm hoping you and I can come to the same respectful friendship Ben I had, have. I'm not after revenge because of Maria, she made her own decisions and broke the law so has to pay the price. This is Detective Sam Right from Seattle and he's the one wanting some of the information."

Having seen these two 'play' and understanding how good this twin was as well as how vulnerable he would be feeling at the moment Sam hoped he could help build confidence, bond or understanding even and reaching into his bag brought out a sheet of paper and laying it on the table said casually. "I've got custody of the house and contents in Seattle so anything you want from there I can bring down and I'll liaise with Ricardo about storing everything in one place for you. I was also wondering if you would like to give your son a handprint so he's got something that's personal from you."

Derek looked at both of them, understood Ricardo's game plan and took stock of this new one and knew the offer was genuine and liked it very much, and couldn't stop his impish chuckle and looking straight at Sam added softly. "Oh you're good." And then still not willing to give up his fight, he had a reputation to keep hold of after all, he looked at both of them and continued. "Doesn't mean you'll get everything you ask for as I do this." and watched all the bits and pieces being put on the table.

Relaxing slightly Ricardo could hear that harsher edge join in with the softer tone and reckoned that was Derek's true voice, well the one they would hear at the moment at least. And knowing he would ask about the comment Derek made about Tess and kidnapping later he reached into his jacket pocket for the details taken from the jailer's phone and laid it on the table ready to wait his turn….

Oxoxo

Hope you enjoyed it, as always reviews and comments welcome.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Feeling torn between her need to stay and Ben's earlier request so there wouldn't be any hold ups Meg watched the start of the twins' meeting. Seeing them eyeballing each other across the table looking like a pair of angry bookends with only hot air between them she was glad the intercom was still off and they'd not actually attacked each other. Or the watchers felt the need to intervene and guessed that bode well for the rest of the meeting and Benjy might actually talk to his father. Seeing the boy seemed okay she knew she had to go, also she was not going to be long and reluctantly said. "Antonio, I'm going to see Tess, be back in moment." And was surprised how calm it came out considering how she was feeling.

Seeing Antonio's nod of acceptance and knowing he wouldn't turn round to talk her Meg silently left the room. Closing the door behind her, finding the corridor quiet with only the guard and a woman officer standing there chatting normally seemed to steady her a bit.

Seeing who it was the woman officer stopped talking and checked. "You want to see Mrs Tess Evans now."

That sent a ripple of shock through Meg; she's expected to hear Tess Marin not Evans and could only nod yes.

"Okay, It's not far. She's in one of the cells; the Judge thought that would be better than you having to wait for another interviewing room to be set up." The officer explained and then turned in the direction they needed to go not expecting Mrs Megan Evans to say much. She could see the woman was disturbed, hoping mad if she read it right; and there wasn't much you say without putting your foot in it or seem to be pushing for gossip. And they'd all be warned off inquisitiveness as well as passing on gossip by the Judge **and** no one was going to mess with those orders.

Meg was glad of the silence her mind was churning through everything and the scene between nephew and uncle just now was bringing her own memories and feelings for child into the mix of emotions. Their relationship had been on and off and she couldn't tell if that was bad stories on his part or his real feelings. She'd liked him, just couldn't cope with who she thought his parents were; now she knew they were Derek and Tess would that be a different stumbling block. Would she be able to see past the history and let Benjy be himself? Would he accept a third mother figure? They'd hit it off regarding Franklyn and Bear had even read him a story or two and with those fleeting memories felt her anger bubble again. Anger at Tess for bringing the boy into this sordid mess and felt a kick deep within her and had to slow to a stop and come out of her thoughts because they were there.

Opening the door to the corridor to the cells the officer knew child custody cases things could get loud and messy so decided she should warn this one and said quietly. "Mrs Evans I'll have to stay nearby. Things might get heated verbally or physically so don't get close to the bars and I will step in if needs be. Anything said will stay between the three of us unless I have to make a report to Judge. You've got five to ten minutes before the others are brought back from the different courts."

Heeding the warning Meg tried to get her thoughts and emotions stable and said. "Thank you, but I shouldn't be too long. She does know I'm looking after Benjy, but might not know its going to be a closed adoption regarding her. Also, her son doesn't want anything to do with her so Christmas visit and presents are out."

Knowing that would stir things up nicely the Officer said. "Right, I'll make sure we keep a close eye on her after you've gone. She's been very unsettled since she's been here, which is not surprising really."

Meg bit back the exclamation "good". She hated the idea of Tess sleeping soundly or taking it all in her stride, and walked on down the corridor as the Officer followed her for a little way calling out "Your Visitor!"

Taking a deep breath, Meg let it out slowly as she passed the first two cells trying not to let the bleakness of the place get to her. Saw Tess get off the bed in her cell and walk to the end of her space so there would only be the bars between them and couldn't help noting that orange certainly wasn't her colour. Also with her long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail it added an edge to her pretty features and was reminded of a china doll she once had, didn't like and broke it...

Stopping that thought she conceded the woman did look worn but doubted it was remorse more likely annoyance at the fact she was caught red-handed by Ben and the police. And knew she had to keep control of her bubbling anger, she just needed to tell her the truth and get back to Ben and Benjy who needed her...

oxoxo

Having been told to expect a visitor a littler earlier Tess had decided that when Benjy came with Judge she would explain forcefully she was not going to hand her son over to Meg and Ben. She was the boy's mother and would stay that way. Now seeing it was just witless Meg walking in alone and head held high, she called out angrily. "**Where's my son.** I want Benjy!" She'd send her scurrying back to the Judge just as she scurried back to her parents every time they said Booo about her so called love for smarmy Ben….

Though Tess's angry tone hit Meg's button, she said fairly calmly. "He didn't **want** to come and he doesn't **want** to see his **Nanny** ever again."

"I'm his **mother**!" Tess hit back angrily.

Stopping short of the cell and trying to contain the new deeper anger she was feeling Meg said. "**You **called yourself Nanny Tess. **Never** told him you were his mother **so,** what else do you expect? **You **took him from his daddy and** you** **gave** him away to Maria **made her** his mother. And **that** is why he **doesn't** want to see you **ever** again."

Seeing Meg wasn't going to cave in and hearing a protective anger in her voice. One that should not be there as Benjy was not her child, Tess tried to protect her position by instantly snapping back angrily. "**You can't do this.** He's** my son.** **I** love him! **I** was protecting him …"

Meg cut in angrily "**That's a load of Bull! And you know it Tess!" **then taking a breath she tried to control her deeper anger knowing it wouldn't get them anywhere and added. "Derek loves Benjy so it wasn't from **him**. Maria wasn't there so it wasn't from **her**. **So,** why bring him here into a hole you could never dig yourself and him out of."

Raw with defeat and angry that Meg seemed to have grown a backbone Tess glared and spat out. "**So** we could live as a family. **So** that stuck up hording twin would give Benjy what was rightly his. **He** never once gave me the respect ...

With angry disbelief Meg immediately butted in. "**Respect!** Tess. **You** **lied** the second you walked into Ocean Drive and kept on and still doing it **Now**!"

**All** you had to do was to say Benjy was Ben's nephew and you had lost Derek. **We** would have helped you. **We** thought Derek was dead having seen him fall down a cliff. Ben would have given you a million or more **Yes** some would have been tied the Benjy's future **but** the rest would have been yours. **Think** of it no strings, no hard question asked and an **immediate** return journey back to Seattle. You could have gone back crowed to Derek or even gone off with Benjy leaving Derek none the wiser and alone in Seattle.

**But you didn't do that did you.** Instead you lied through your teeth and carried on doing it for months and all the time Ben was in Seattle and Derek was sleeping with Maria on Ocean Drive. Why Tess! Why!"

Boiling with anger Tess waved her arms to make her point as she snapped back. "I didn't **know** Derek was **here**!"

Meg spat back. "**BULL!**" and remembering everything so clearly cooled down slightly and added. "**Someone** tipped Derek off and Ricardo has got Seattle phone records so we'll know who later today.

My guess is **you**, and **you** **knew** Derek was here. I've remembered the look on yours and Derek's face when Maria and I walked in on you two at Ocean Drive on the first full day the twin came back from Seattle. You were both very edgy. What did we do catch you two in or just starting a lovers tryst. So what was it a quick get dressed and silent prays we wouldn't connect the edginess with hoped for sex? Of course I don't when he told Maria the truth **but** he would have just as he would have had to tell you. **He** needed to protect his back from **both** of you and **he** knew **it**."

Tess gasped suddenly flashing back to that day and the terror Derek had put her through as well as that hot rush she'd felt afterwards.

Knowing she'd hit a mark and though they were only her assumptions, and she could caught up in a backlash, Meg couldn't resist carrying on; she so wanted to hurt this woman. "Yeah I worked it out Tess. We both know the twins can play each other, and apparently when Derek pinched Ben's memories he ran though his plans with Ben and Ben remembered them."

As Tess stood totally still while looking daggers at her, Meg added softly. "Yeah, I know Ben played Derek to you on the phone so you would leave Ocean Drive with the evidence and get Maria out the house and you fell for it. And we **all** know Derek can play Ben, and I know Derek likes to tease, so I'm guessing when you first saw him in Ocean Drive that day he played Ben with an edge, and went through your grubby little schemes so you'd think your game was up … you were toast. … What did he do threaten to ring the police and spill the beans, holding the phone watched you try and talk your way out of it. Bet he wasn't happy about his son being kidnapped and nearly killed for a few messily dollars."

Seeing Tess's wide eyed expression and hearing her short sharp gasp Meg knew her assumptions were right and hit out again. "**Yeah,** you were the only one who saw two men, and now I know what a scheming bitch you are, it's got your grubby fingerprints all over it. **And** it proves you don't care a cent about Benjy. Bet Derek took you to the wire till you thought you would die, angry words and hands round your neck and then what. Suddenly laughed and kissed you so through the shock you'd realise who it was … that it wasn't really an angry Ben, it was your husband.

Guess that was a heart stopping moment … then he would have told you Ben was tucked safely away and could be brought back at a moment's notice **but** not where he was … cold storage so as to speak. Derek's not that daft. Bet you were cross he turned up like that, you just wanted Ben gone … dead and Derek safe in Seattle so you could scheme and grab the money."

Feeling flattened by the onslaught and the fact Meg was soo close to the truth it was unnerving Tess couldn't stop a whimpered. "No"

Still on a roll Meg carried on coldly. "I'm betting you had something to do with Tim's death as well. He wasn't much I grant you but he'd started to love and trust you and you used him! Used a promise of a million dollars and then Derek came back and Tim was murdered! To keep his mouth shut or jealousy I don't know but I do know **it was your fault Tess**!"

Muttering "No, I didn't …. I didn't" Tess turned away from Meg trying to get the nightmare of Tim's murder out of her mind and then spun round and hoping to stop the onslaught yelled. "**I** tried to stop this from happening in the first place! Derek was running off with Maria and leaving us with nothing. **She** came round to talk and gloat so I drugged her but she escaped before I could finish her off and ran to him. **He** came crawling back with nothing but twisted daydreams. **I** couldn't let him mess up again or go to her or you. **So** I came to claim what was rightfully ours, he's my **son**…"

The timing of it all clicked into place and not willing to give anything to the woman Meg hit back cutting her off. "Yeah pity you failed to kill her. But if you hated her so much why play your dirty game and push your son onto her. **All** you had to do was to tell the **Damn** truth **but** you can't can **you**!

You and Maria are two of kind and you both **failed** in killing your mates and your schemes. **Don't** even think Derek will want you near him ever again. He knows the pills were for him **and** Benjy!

At Tess's even wider eyed expression Meg carried on. "Yeah you wanted the money and nothing else but you would have been chief suspect no matter what you did and Ricardo would have been after you. If not him then every other cop in the State they are like a big family who take care of their own. Even if you left with Benjy alive that guardianship paper was worthless. Did **you** **really** think the Torres family would let Benjy go to **a penniless homeless Nanny **who wanted to take him away from them? Especially as the fortune went with the boy and you couldn't then yell he was your son at them could you. So, you would have been left with nothing no son or money right where you are now. See you were down the drain the moment you twisted Nanny Tess and mummy Maria into the story. You should have stayed as family in Seattle."

Taking a breath and suppressing a shiver knowing Derek's plan was to have kidnapped her if Tess hadn't jumped the gun Meg changed tack asking quietly. "I know he won't want them but I should ask. Any Christmas presents for Benjy?"

Shaken by it all Tess knew it would look bad and tried to hit back saying "No. As I've said **I** didn't **know** Derek was here,** so** I was buying them today when Benjy would have been with Maria and Ben. **But** I can't get them **can I**! You wouldn't understand **anything** I try to tell you…"

Meg cut in wanting to wind things up. "No I would not **believe** anything you tell me Tess. **But** let me tell you what is going to happen from now on.

There will be a closed adoption regarding you and Benjy, and that will only be broken when Benjy is an adult and on his request. **Not Yours**. All those lies you've told and the fact you took Benjy from Seattle in first place **will** count against you. **I** doubt you care, but I will give Benjy the love and stability he needs throughout his childhood and he will get a father's love from Derek and Ben.

I really doubt Derek will stay married to you for long now you've shown your true colours, and he'll have guessed that baby bump was a ploy to keep him around after he'd no doubt muttered about Ben's fortune. Can't help wondering if you'd already started playing away from home and that DNA coming up with the twins' and not someone else's saved your bacon. You were edgy around that test; but really it didn't matter whether it showed a family's DNA rather than father's for Ben as Benjy would just become a child of rape and Maria more of a victim. Just another set of lies to go of on top of the ones you had already spun. Another blot against your name … was the other boyfriend Benjy's kidnapper or was it Ben's the jailer Tess."

Tess could only stare at her and gasp with horror.

With the bitterness of that idea in her mind Meg ignored Tess and carried on softly. "The twin you despise so much and helped to kidnap is setting up an account so you'll have a roof over your dirty lying head when you come out of prison. And if Derek divorces you, you can consider **that** your settlement, so don't ever think of crawling to Benjy with a sob story. It will not work **he** will know the truth. And I hope the Judge will put restrictions on either it or your movements so you never come near us again.

**So** consider yourself done with **all** the Evans family and Sunset Beach possibly this side of the States or even the country as a whole and start a new life elsewhere preferable an honest one for a change!"

As soon as she finished Meg turned away from the silent stunned woman and started to walk back to the entrance, but then it struck her so she stopped and turned back and added. "Don't even think of trying to claim you're pregnant it won't wash. The stakes were too high for another baby bump. Think of it Tess all your lies brought you to this." And turned back and started walking again.

Realising the whole truth Tess screamed at the retreating figure. "**Bitch!! They are as bad as each other. You wait till he's tired of you …..**

The rest of her triad was cut off by the woman officer shutting the door behind Meg and keeping her promise she stayed with the angry woman, knowing exactly which woman won that battle.

Walking back along the corridors Meg had to admit she felt a little better and knew what she'd felt in her anger. A mother's love for Benjy and she would work it out with boy and her soulmate. She also knew Derek was just as guilty as Tess, more so he'd murder friends because of his obsession, but he hadn't brought Benjy into this mess and she could never forgive Tess for doing that. She knew Derek hadn't taken Benjy out the mess either, had his own agenda and quickened her pace worrying what might have happened between the trio since she'd left them.

oxoxo

Relieved to see the guard was still outside so there'd been no call for help Meg opened the door and step inside the outer room. Taking a couple of seconds the readjust her thoughts and senses she couldn't help smiling at the scene. Thought Antonio looked rather cute standing there hugging Bear as he looked through the two-way mirror and realising the significance of it concentrated her gaze on where he was looking and walking to his side and said quietly. "I was expecting rubble, how long have they been like that?" The twins and nephew peacefully together, dad hugging son, uncle watching and talking a thing she never thought possible.

Antonio gave a gentle laugh and hugged Bear tighter and said. "Awhile, I think Ben's been doing most of the talking, Benjy ran in with the piece of paper. He wanted to take Bear but I reminded him no. They look so good …

Meg felt rush of love and lump in her throat and hearing the raw emotion in Antonio's words managed to asked softly. "How are you holding up this can't be easy for you."

Taking time to swallow or try to Antonio answered honestly. "I was till Benjy went in. This reminds me of our family before we lost Dad and my feelings after."

Putting a hand on Antonio's arm hoping it would help she let him carry on as they watched Derek hand over Benjy to Ben. "I know it's not the same I lost Dad when I was older and Derek's not dead … but I can't help it. The boy's family is being torn apart and was … is ours. I don't blame either Ben or Benjy it's just the pain and fact my sister betrayed us all and seeing this its all suddenly hit me again. …"

Knowing the emotional rollercoaster they were all riding Meg said gently. "I don't know what we would have done without you, but if you want to leave now before they come out you can. Ben and I will cope and understand you need time to yourself or with Carmen last night and especially this morning has been so hard on all of us."

Antonio shook his head, he felt raw emotionally but he knew he needed to see this through for Benjy, Ben's and his own sake and said softly. "I want to see Benjy adopted and somewhere safe before I leave you and Ben. Everyone is going to feel it after what they've been through in there and Benjy's still tending to bolt of in a matter of seconds." The he glanced at Meg and asked. "Is Tess in one piece?"

Meg smiled nodded and added. "Yes and I feel better for the rant at her and it's made me see I can be a mother to Benjy." Glancing back at the interviewing room she added. "They will be out in second or two. I know Derek's guilty of an awful lot but this is hitting him hard and I hope he'll see sense now."

Antonio sighed said softly "Don't bank on it Meg …." and stopped because the door from the interviewing room opened.

oxoxo

Ben and Benjy came into the room, brining the door closed behind him Ben took another couple of steps into the room then stopped and closed his eyes and swayed slightly. He was totally drained feeling his own emotions and his twins…

Feeling his hand released and his emotions swing in all directions Benjy was off like a rocket towards the only thing that would give him any kind of comfort now he knew couldn't have his Daddy.

Antonio just managed to sit in the chair to the side of him before the boy launched himself into Bear and onto his lap. Though slightly breathless by the thump of the boy Antonio silently enveloped him and Bear in a hug knowing with his own emotional turmoil the boy didn't need words. He needed silence to settle his feelings of finding his father and now losing him.

Seeing Ben's reaction Meg was at his side immediately, unable to think what to say she put her hand on his arm knowing full well if he collapsed she couldn't stop him, only could call for help and hoped knowing she was there would be enough.

Knowing the risks he'd run when opening their childhood connection Ben could feel Derek's pain mix with his own sadness of leaving his twin behind in jail and expected a thunderbolt of a headache as a kick back. Part of him knew the game wasn't over that Derek would have his say next time, but he hoped that his twin would leave a fine thread of a link between them. The one that always used to tell them they were not alone, the one Derek had gradually severed and he'd let it go all those years ago. And feeling a hand on his arm knew it was Meg, coming back from the space he'd drifted off to Ben looked at his soulmate and tucked her into a hug. Breathed in her scent and presences and gaining strength so he could carry on and said softly. "We need to move, Benjy doesn't to see the next stage. Did you see Tess?"

Meg could hear the raw emotion and tiredness in his voice and wondering how much more he could take and answered very quietly. "Yes, she understands it all, and I'll be all right Benjy I know that now. You don't want Benjy to see his father taken away?"

Hearing added strength in Meg's voice knowing doubts had been resolved Ben said softly. "No, I don't want him to see Derek eat two detectives alive."

Meg step back out of her hug as Ben had released her and looked at him with a smile he amazed her and saw a flicker of deeper sadness cross his face as he looked at Antonio.

Knowing Derek had just severed the link completely and feeling suddenly all alone again inside Ben realised that everything this morning had really taken a hard toll on Antonio and said. "I'm sorry for all this pain." then added. "Benjy we need to see the Judge so we can do what your father wanted and when you can see him next. Then we'll have some peace and quiet together."

Sorting out Bear and Benjy Antonio said. "It's not your fault; I'll go back to the Mission or stay with Carmen for awhile. But I would like to be there when you and Meg officially adopt Benjy."

As Benjy moved he said softly. "She won't want me, I told her bad stories."

Meg looked aghast and heard Ben's gentle. "He needs you."

She nodded and went straight over to Benjy who was now standing besides Antonio and still hugging a bit of Bear. Crouching down so she was on the same level as Benjy and getting his reluctant eye contact she immediately said gently. "I know about the bad stories, they are not your fault. And I want to look after you if you think we can be friends."

Benjy looked at her and said softly. "I liked you."

"Good, so we can work on that. And I want you to know you can talk to me about anything … bad stories or happy memories or any normal questions anytime."

Benjy nodded and let Antonio get up and with one last look at his Daddy which was difficult as adult bodies were getting in the way asked. "Will we still eat at the Shock Wave?"

Ben sighed that had slipped his mind, but he knew Benjy needed to know one thing in his life was a constant … and he knew that was eating as treat at the Shock Wave. Slipping his arm round Meg's shoulders and opening the door into the corridor with his free hand he said. "Yes we can and then we'll have some peace."

Antonio gave a quiet snort and added. "This is Sunset Beach Ben."

Ben glanced back at him and said softly with a hint of a tired chuckle. "Yeah forgot that." Then to the guard standing expectantly added seriously. "We are ready to see the Judge."

The guard flicked his radio and passed the message on and then said back to Ben. "He'll be ready for you when we get there. If you'll follow me please." And started off in the right direction glad they were still stand and talking.

As the corridor was empty and just about wide enough for them to walk and talk Ben with Meg on his far side walked beside Antonio and asked. "Antonio, would you be willing to act as Benjy's adopted Godparent rather than just an uncle?"

Never expecting anything like that and hearing a quiet "that's a brilliant idea" from Meg, Antonio felt a rush of strength overcoming his sad memories and feelings and immediately said. "I would be honoured, if Benjy would like it."

Grasping they were talking about him Benjy asked. "What's a godparent."

Not wanting to go into the deeper meaning of word Ben said. "Someone you can go to or talk to when you don't think you can talk or be with Meg and myself. He'll listen to you and help you, like he has this morning and you'll see him in happy times as well. Just means he's a bit closer than a friend and you've got the Mission to go and stay in if you feel you need to. Is that all right?"

Benjy didn't need to think about that and said. "Yes please." And sighed suddenly feeling very tired.

Hearing the sigh Antonio stopped and said gently. "You need a pick up."

Benjy nodded, Antonio smiled and added. "Guess my first duty as a godparent will be to carry you. Shall I give Bear to Ben?"

Benjy nodded but said. "Auntie Meg carry Bear." And accepted the offer of a lift and hugged Antonio tightly, needing that body warmth and feeling …

Ben couldn't help smiling at Meg as she started to walk beside him carrying Bear in a hug, they looked good together. And hoped this was the start of a link between the boy and her, also hoped it wasn't too far to the Judge's office or he would need a pick up as well….

oxoxox

Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The Judge stood outside his rooms catching his breath while watching the group walk towards him and couldn't help his slight smile or slightly worried thoughts. … Well, it wasn't everyday you saw a serious but pretty young lady 'cuddle' carrying a very large white teddy bear or a Priest carrying a young child in the same way. Usually it was loud argumentative lawyers or officials needing his immediate attention or possibly a dressing down which meant he was the one spouting off.

And the reason for his worried thoughts, well, that was the still and silent child. Granted silent was good but not looking as though he was fast asleep so could be totally exhausted from the ordeal so far and would need to come back another day to finish the business. Or perhaps he was awake and hiding his face because he couldn't bear to look at the man walking beside them, or worse couldn't accept the man who was identical to his daddy. His daddy he'd just said goodbye to as well as finding his life had really been turned upside down. So perhaps it's no wonder he might be feeling very lost and lonely and wanted to hide.

As for Ben, well he wasn't giving anything away, was wearing a pale serious mask that said he was okay to anyone who glanced at him. And silently considering what he now knew he wouldn't be at all surprised if the man secretly wanted to or needed a cuddle as well … possibly felt as lost as the child did…

He broke off those thoughts as the Officer stopped in front of him and after a silent nod of greeting was stepping aside to guard the door in a moment no doubt. Opening the door the Judge acknowledge his silent greeting saying. "Thank you and let the Detectives in when they arrive please." and hoped something bad hadn't kept them.

Having seen a flicker of worry flash across the Judge's face and impatient to get things moving Ben immediately cut in. "Everything went reasonably well. Derek handed Benjy over to me and Benjy's accepted Meg as his adopted mother. So, all we need to do now is to finalize it."

Hearing the edge in the man's tone so confirming his idea he'd had enough the Judge nodded and escorted them inside. Passing his secretary he said. "Drinks all round please, teas, coffees and squash. Hold all calls but ring when Detectives Torres and Right arrive."

Confirming what they wanted as they passed the secretary they followed the Judge into the other room. Deciding how to deal with the group the Judge said. "This won't take long Ben. But as I need to ask Benjy a few questions first he and Father Antonio can sit on the couch and we'll move those other chairs around it. After that you and Meg can move over to the desk to do the paperwork with me. Is there anything I should know first?"

Glancing round the room and trying to get his mind working properly Ben said. "Yes, Derek wants to divorce Tess immediately. He's not going to trust her again; she betrayed him and brought Benjy into this mess without his knowledge." Then bringing his gaze and attention back to the Judge he asked. "Do you remember Benjy's kidnapping?"

Hazily remembering it the Judge nodded.

Glad he didn't have to explain it Ben carried on. "Well he claims she set it up and named her helper. I expect Ricardo and Sam are getting the finer details about it now and will find out later if it's true or not. Doubt if any charges will stick on just my identification of him, there wasn't much hard evidence left after the explosion. I've said I'll put a sum aside for when Derek and Tess are released its so they will have roof over their heads.

Her portion can be her divorce settlement but I would like some restrictions made so she can't bother Benjy or us ever again. And, I don't want Derek sent back to the UK, I'm hoping we can resolve our differences and be a family again. Knowing he couldn't stay once released would stop that from happening and jeopardize Benjy's future."

Getting a chair and re-adjusting his ideas about Ben's state of mind the Judge said. "Okay, I'll bear that in mind. But I think it would be better if I set the amount for any settlement regarding Tess and Derek, and part of a divorce settlement will be ideal for her. I'll set deadlines so it can't be drawn out by any lawyers on her side.

I also think Derek should have a different lawyer from you. But as you'll want contact with them and you trust Charles I don't see why you can't use one from his group, or one from a firm he suggests if he considers that is a better solution. If you like I'll contact him and explain the situation and hopefully we'll get them together and/or it started this afternoon." And sat down noting in those few minutes things had changed ... there were four on the couch if you included the teddy bear … and all were watching him.

Meg had intended to get a chair and sit by Ben to give him the support she reckoned he needed. So, she had put Bear on the couch ready for Benjy to sit next to after he'd slid out of Antonio's carrying hug. But the boy had done that like lightening and grabbed Bear's paw while giving her such a silent pleading look she had no option but to sit next to Bear on the couch. She had managed though to suppress a gasp realising just how close she'd come with her remarks to Tess, and hoped Ben would understand why she wasn't sitting next to him. But seeing a hint of smile and nod to her as he answered the Judge's last comment she knew he was okay with it, and she'd done the right thing.

Hearing Ben's soft 'Thank you' the Judge was ready to turn his attention to Benjy and realised the child needed more time to get used to his voice etc so said. "Meg, I believe you went to see Tess."

Knowing it wouldn't be fair on Benjy to hear all that happened and she might be able to tell the Judge when they were sat at his desk Meg answered. "Yes and she knows about the deal and that Benjy doesn't want to see her at all."

The Judge nodded understanding the brief comment and let the natural silence, which was broken by the rattling of cups as the secretary brought the tray of drinks in and put it on the table, end that subject for now. Then as soon as it was just their group again the Judge turned his attention back to Benjy, who was still cuddling the bear in a death grip while watching him with wide eyes, and asked gently. "Benjy, do you still feel like that about Tess?"

Terrified in case this important man made him see her again Benjy could only nodded and hope.

Seeing that reaction the Judge wasn't going to push for a verbal answer and said gently to reassure the boy. "Okay, that's fine, you will not have contact with her **unless** **you** want it. Now, I know this must be very difficult for you but I would like you to tell me whether you are happy having Uncle Ben sharing guardianship with your Daddy. You can say no if you are not happy with it and we'll find someone else to help look after you.

Shared guardianships means you will live with Uncle Ben and he looks after you till you are an adult, after that you can make your own decisions. While you are growing up he'll take your take your views and feelings into consideration but will do what is best for you. And he can't take you out of this State or the country without either my or your daddy's knowledge and either of us can say not it. He will also have to keep in contact with your daddy about your general needs etc and take his views into consideration. I will talk to both of them to settle any arguments that may arise and will have the final word if needs be."

Feeling relieved at not having to see Nanny Tess again Benjy blurted out. "Daddy gave me to Ben and he's part of Daddy so he's not a stranger. Daddy told me to be happy and if I was naughty he would tell me off as Daddy did. But Daddy didn't do that too much so that's okay." Then suddenly worrying about the funny bit about having to tell the Judge and Daddy about visits he added hesitantly "Can I still have sleepovers with Zach … and he with me?"

Liking Benjy's reaction and things might have gone better earlier than he'd feared the Judge smiled and said gently. "Yes that's fine and Ben can deal with little visits like that without asking your daddy or me about them. It's the bigger trips and things he will need to talk about."

Seeing a nod of reassurance to boy from Ben and Benjy's accepting it he knew he could ask the next question, even if he could guess the answer from the set up on the couch, and said. "Now about Meg being your adopted mummy. Is that all right and do you understand what that means?"

Looking straight at the Judge Benjy gave a nod said with a huff. "I don't want to call her adopted mummy it's a bit long and she's not like mummy. She won't give me away or tell me or make me tell bad stories. But guess she can tell me off like Nanny Tess and mummy Maria did."

Trying to keep any hint of laughter out of his voice at the way the boy had wrapped it up so nicely he reassured him gently. "No she won't do those things but she will be able to tell you off if needs be. She'll also be there for you in happy times and help with things you can or can't do. I know it will be difficult for you to trust and love her but I think if the two of you can be friends for now that will be enough.

As to what you call her, well that will be up to you and her to decide. At school and places like that they will be called your guardians and sometimes when teachers or officials talk to you about them they might call them Uncle Ben and Auntie Meg. Sometimes an official letter might just say to the parent rather than going through the long list of different types of guardians there are. It will mean its for them to look at or know about. You might like to try just Ben and Meg when you are together as a start and I know they won't be cross if the odd Daddy or anything else slips out. Its just as new to them as it is to you."

Benjy nodded and feeling a little less nervy and knowing this man knew about names he glanced at Antonio and then back at the Judge and trying out the new name took a big breath and said. "Uncle Ben asked Father Tony to be my adopted godparent so I can go to him if I want to. Do I still call him Uncle Tony as I did before?"

Getting his mind round the idea and when it might have come up as well as being glad Benjy was relaxing now the Judge replied. "That's a brilliant idea and Uncle Tony is fine. You obviously like and trust him a lot."

Seeing the boy nod and seeing Antonio's one of acceptance the Judge added. "I hope you'll tell the other Fathers and Sisters of the arrangement so Benjy will be accepted by them should the need arise."

With genuine warmth Antonio confirmed. "Yes I will and I'm very happy to do it. Benjy has stayed with me in past so he is known there. I will keep his confidences and guide him properly. If I feel any confidences need to be broken I will explain to him why before I do it and if he still wants me to keep that confidence I will guide him in right direction. I am also a friend of Ben and Meg so contact should easy and I don't have any conflict with that."

Feeling happier Benjy decided to face his main worry and blurted out in a rush. "When can I see daddy again? I gave him a handprint but I want to give him a Christmas present they wouldn't let me buy one."

Ben quietly added. "It's a sheet of paper with Benjy's handwriting and handprint on it. Sam thought it was a better keepsake than Bear."

The Judge smiled understanding that and knew his next words could bring tears and said. "It won't be till after Christmas but I'll try and arrange a phone call on the day for you. I'll let Uncle Ben know more either tonight or first thing in the morning and as you are at the hotel I can leave a message with manger if needs be. Your daddy is going to stay in different building and will have his own room and things as well as people to talk to.

You can give him something he can read, watch or listen to; even a food treat would be all right as it's a special time. All you need to do is to have someone bring it to me before we close tomorrow afternoon and I will make sure he gets it Christmas Day."

Seeing Benjy's fleeting panic Ben said gently. "It's all right we can go shopping in the morning."

Guessing they wouldn't want to go hunting round town so close to Christmas Meg added. "I'll show you and Ben round Sunset Sisters first thing. There are lots of things there including some nice folders so your daddy can put your handprint somewhere safe along with any other drawing you send him later."

Liking that idea Benjy smiled and nodded suddenly feeling much better, though he still didn't like leaving his daddy.

Pleased that went calmly and wondering if that worry was the reason for the child's reaction earlier the Judge knew they needed to move onto the next stage and said "Right, now I'll take Ben and Meg with me so they can read through the papers and sign them. Then I'll come back with one for you to sign Benjy and as Father Antonio is your adopted godparent I would like him to witness it.

Also, I would like to draw up an official document saying you are his adopted godparent and when it's ready I'll send it to the Mission and would like Father Brown witness it. I should think that would be later on today is that all right?"

Antonio nodded understanding what wasn't being said out loud. … That he and everyone at the Mission would be the boy's official refuge or next of kin should anything happen to Ben or Meg. He knew there was no one on Ben's side to take that responsibility and they couldn't guarantee Meg's parents doing in view of Derek's behaviour toward Meg in the past. Also grief might turn them against the boy or the boy might not take to them. He also knew Ben or Derek wouldn't want any relation of Tess jumping in and claim the boy through birthright. Looking after him would be fine he'd grown to love the child and would do it out of respect for both Ben and Meg as well.

Seeing nods from both Antonio and Ben, and guessing that was what Ben wanted anyway the Judge carried on. "Have the drinks and chat. And Benjy, if you want the bathroom it's the door on the right."

Then getting up so Ben and Meg would follow him over to the other table he said to Ben. "I suppose it will be a quiet lunch back at the apartment and then spending time coming to terms with all of this..."

Catching up with them Meg couldn't help her quiet short laugh and the at Judge's questioning glance she explained softly. "We're having lunch at the Shock Wave with my parents and I expect Sara and Casey will be there."

He glanced at Ben and exclaimed softly. "Really?" He knew there had been tension between Hank and Ben before the kidnapping happened, now there was a marriage and nephew to accept. Not to mention any guilt felt over the past four months, so even more tension than before. And, he seriously doubted it would be **just** an in-law family and friend meeting it was a very good café after all. But just as quickly he realised it could work to Ben's advantage there was less likely to be a row in public and that could help towards the first steps to acceptance …

Knowing he wasn't going to voice his own fears about this meeting Ben stuck to the real reason for it. "Yes. Well Benjy needs to know not everything in his life has disappeared or changed overnight. He used to like treats there and he accepted Meg's offer of lunch readily so I know that hasn't changed.

The other thing I'm hoping won't change is his school, but there is no guarantee the children there will accept him as before, so we will have to wait and see on that one. As for a quiet time together we've not managed a lot of that yet, and certainly not since Benjy joined us. There's still a lot for both Meg and I to sort out so I wouldn't hold your breath about if I was you."

The Judge gave a gentle snort of a laugh, glad Ben was doing so well considering everything was changing for him and squashed the sudden fleeting thought that Ben might even wish for the quiet of the basement. And knew he wouldn't have had any peace there, so handed over the papers for the couple to read and sign.

Accepting them and remembering what else was needed Ben said quietly. "Charles will need a written note with both our signatures so he can give Ricardo or the officer in charge the combination of my safe at Ocean Drive and anything else they might want there or at The Deep. He'll also take charge of my financial papers etc so perhaps he might want to oversee the searches. Derek's asked for photos in his camera and one of Benjy on his desk."

Wondering if that was slip up but hearing Ben didn't want any further discussion on that matter and he reckoned he could get the low down from both men later. So he handed over a clean sheet of headed note paper saying. "Just write what you want to on there and I'll countersign it and make sure they know about it."

oxoxo

With the background chatter and movement from Benjy and Antonio, they had drinks as they dealt with the paper work and handed it back to the Judge. Finishing his own notes and checking everything was in order and signing Ben's letter the Judge hoped this couple wouldn't take offence and added. "In view of the circumstances I've had to put in the usual family back up system and I want you know that either of you can come to me or to them without any legal implications or stigma. We are here to help all three of you and there are several booklets I'd like you to go through. I'll send them and your copies of these documents to your apartment care of the manager so you don't have to walk around with them. I think Benjy and the teddy bear will be enough for you to cope with for now."

He was glad to see their smiles and nods of agreement and added. "Ben, I'll be assessing Derek over the next few days and then I'll decide where he will serve his sentence. During that time he can have his own …

Knowing the complications Ben butted in. "I've told him he can have anything from Ocean Drive, but thinking about it I don't want him to have any photos of Meg. I've decided to make a complete fresh start regarding possessions. I've got Meg and Benjy and I'd rather look forward than back. What he can't take in with him can be put in storage or sell, he can use that money for the things he might need over the years. Though there will be that account I mentioned earlier. He can keep any cash he had on him as well."

The Judge nodded and said. "I'll explain that to him. I don't want you regretting what you are doing, so I will have the contents logged and valued that will take time. Any photos found will be kept separately and then I'll come back to you to make sure you've not changed your mind. And don't be afraid **to** change your mind about anything you need time to readjust to the changes. For now though I will accept you've given him clothes and the things he's brought over the last four months."

Ben nodded but doubted he would change his mind.

Carrying on the Judge said. "In view of your unique closeness I've decided I will contact one or two of the organisations studying identical twins and get their advice. You are both a victim and a member of his family so I would like your advice and feelings though I do understand you might want to take some time to think about that."

Ben smiled and sighed, he really didn't want this he was feeling too raw but knew the Judge was right and felt Meg's hand on his and looked at her and nodded accepting her silent love and support. Then he glanced back at the Judge and said honestly. "Part of me wants to kill him, the other wants to smuggle him out and somehow gently knock some sense into his head so we can enjoy our future together. Also I'm feeling as though I'm leaving part of me behind rather than being actually free."

The Judge nodded and said quietly. "First two are totally acceptable in the circumstances and the rest could be because of your twin link. But offender's families often feel as though they are serving the sentence as well. You'll have to travel to see him and you'll not be able to get away from the past and I'm sorry we can't help that."

Ben nodded and added. "I didn't stay willingly in the basement but part of me was glad Derek and Benjy were together again, and I know he needs to serve his time for what he's admitted to. But I'm the one who has split the family up so it's all seems very twisted and I'm not good with shrinks … bad experiences but if you or Tyus find a good one that can be trusted and really say I have to I might consider it.

We weren't always enemies and we had a loving home life. Derek and I used to have a link that told us the other was okay and that was the most important thing apart from our parents being there and their love. That changed over the years as we grew up and possibly really deterioratingafter our parents' sudden death, they died together one night as they slept and we weren't there ..."

Not wanting to go on with the memory he gave a gentle sigh and added. "Perhaps if I'd stayed in the UK instead of coming here things might have different. I don't know. I thought we were both coping and I did tell him about a job in a different State that meant we could have been closer not have the big expanse of water and time between us. But I don't know whether he tried to get it and failed or rejected it out of hand and he wouldn't talk to me in Seattle. Well not in the way I wanted him to.

Just now I opened that childhood link up again and he accepted it but then cut it off when I left the room and I feel its loss very deeply. So, honestly I don't know what to think about him or me, I'm feeling rather at sea being here even with Meg beside me to ground me.

I do need time … but I warn you Derek likes to play games especially when he's hurting or bored so find him a safe place where he won't be cornered and give him something to do some craft or trade that he can use there and when he comes out."

The Judge could hear Ben's hurt guessed it might have been the first time he'd been so frank about things and said gently. "I understand and what you've said has helped me a lot. Before we go over and get Benjy to sign his acceptance forms I need to ask about Tess. She is his birth mother and will bring that up if she contests the closed adoption."

Meg cut in softly. "**Oh** she'll certainly do that."

Both the Judge and Ben looked at her and the Judge said softly. "A cat fight and you won."

Meg looked aghast and then realised her true feelings came through her words and added with a smile. "I've found out that I can love Benjy regardless of his past. And no one was hurt you can ask the officer who was there. But I believe Tess will fight the terms claiming she was protecting Benjy but I don't know from whom."

As the Judge nodded Ben said quietly. "I reckoned she wanted to get back at Derek for fouling the first attempt, he did use a lot of his savings apparently. But she could have brought him down as a distraction and saw Maria as an added bonus. Even if Maria hadn't been here she would have played Nanny and while I was out at work pick through my papers etc quietly steal a couple of million and then disappear leaving Benjy because he would have been a hindrance to her escape. Knew if Derek arrived he would get caught up in the mess possibly use him as a way of covering her tracks.

She knew he was stuck in Seattle as she cleaned him out completely getting herself and Benjy down here. He had to work to get living and then capital to fund his scheme, if he'd had any money he would have been down earlier possibly dragged her back or just taken the boy. Benjy's kidnapping was to either get what she could and leave or to get me so distracted I would drop my guard regarding my fortune. I never did that but I did get distracted and I slipped up and lost…"

Not wanting him to go through any more pain knowing it was her he lost Meg butted in softly. "Just now Tess got on the defensive and admitted trying to murder Maria to stop her from following Derek down here. But Maria escaped and the accident that turned her into Dana happened so she and Derek never met up."

"And she thinks that's going to help her have Benjy or us feel for her." then Ben added with a smile. "You really got under her skin."

Unable to stop his smile the Judge scribbled some notes and then added. "That's a dangerous admission on her part especially considering those pills this time round. Maria's not going to happy about things so she could start flinging mud and Tess hasn't got any immunity about things in Seattle because she stayed silent over her past with Derek. I'm afraid it won't stand up in court but it can be used as a character reference so Meg if you don't mind I'm going to ask the officer for a report on the matter and I'll check to see if the security cameras were running as well."

Meg hadn't thought of those wondered if knowing would have stopped her at all and said. "That's fine she me warned you might want a report and didn't say anything about cameras. I think she enjoyed it and I must admit I felt better afterwards." then smiled seeing Ben's expression and added. "You're safe."

"Glad I'm not a cat." Ben said softly and saw her smile widen into a smothered laugh, knew they were learning new things about each other…

Enjoying the banter between them but knowing they needed their freedom and he still had those other cases to hear as well as the added work from this one the Judge said. "Right lets see Benjy." And got his papers together and they went over to the boy and Father Antonio.

oxoxo

While having their drinks Benjy had chatted quietly about his meeting with Daddy and then they'd visited the bathroom and were now silently waiting as the other group joined them.

The Judge slid the small table over so it could be used and putting the papers on it said. "Benjy I want you to write your name on the dotted line here. The writing on the paper says in legal adult words you accept Meg as your adopted mother and Derek and Ben in a shared guardianship. I've also written a line saying Father Antonio is a legal mentor approved by me and will look after you at the Mission should the need arise. Legal mentor is another way of saying adopted godparent. And as I know you won't understand all the words on the page I would like Father Antonio to read them on your behalf and if he is happy with it will let you sign it and then add his signature as well. If he is not happy about it he will tell me and we will see if we can it."

Feeling the new responsibility Father Antonio quickly read it and said quietly to Benjy. "It's okay I agree with it all, now you need to write your name and I'll sign mine afterwards."

Benjy nodded and saw where he needed to write and picked up the unfamiliar pen and hesitated then looked at Antonio for guidance. He usually used pencil or crayon this was a different adult thing.

Seeing this Antonio smiled and pointed to the letters printed under the dotted line and said gently. "See Benjy Evans is typed there so you can copy those letters in the way you wrote them on your note to your daddy earlier but this time add your surname Evans. The pen is just like a pencil but you don't want to touch the ink with your other hand as it could smug like wet paint on page. Take your time."

As soon as Benjy finished the Judge said. "Now Father Antonio can sign his name underneath it because he's seen you write yours so nicely…" and sighed getting up to answer the phone which was ringing, and silently hoped it was the detectives arriving and not a catastrophe of some kind.

oxoxo

Pleased it was the detectives the Judge opened the door to let them in and realised his secretary had omitted a minor detail. There were three uniformed officers with them, he stayed silent guessing there was a good reason for this and hoped Ben would be alright with the influx. And then knew he would be as he heard a quiet greeting nearby.

Seeing who it was and guessing they had news Ben got up and walked over to them so Benjy would be left in peace and knowing Meg was joining them greeted Ricardo casually saying. "He let you go in one piece then."

Considering the other twin's reaction to Ricardo and now this greeting Sam couldn't help his soft chuckle as he passed the two men. He wasn't going to chat with them as he had a very special present for Benjy.

Ricardo sighed, shook his head and glared at Sam and commented quietly to Ben in the same casual tone. "You know I was beginning to like him, Sam not your twin. But now I'm not too sure, he's having way too much fun at my expense."

And saw Ben's slight smile and guessed he understood how his twin had reacted to him and carried on in a more serious tone. "Your twin's growl was a bit better than icy silence and then Sam worked his magic. Unfortunately Derek wasn't quite as cooperative as we'd hoped. But at least we've got Maria's address in Seattle."

Knowing the Judge was taking this as part of his report he added. "Sam would like a search warrant so he can do it as soon as he gets back or first thing in morning and not have to go through the mill up there. Also could you set something up so one of his team can go in and question the landlord and seize any evidence today Judge to Judge or to their DA. As far as Sam knows there's not been a missing tenant for the time Maria's been here so rent is either paid up to date or she owns the place. All Derek would say was he didn't pay her rent and she enough to live on."

The Judge nodded and mentally put that in his to do box, which seemed to be getting bigger by the minute, and ticked off his check list by asking. "Found anything out about Fred Grey."

Ricardo sighed, he'd have preferred to do this bit later but knew he couldn't now and said. "We've checked evidence that Spence brought with him from the station with the list and evidence Sam has and they tie him to the robberies in Seattle that stopped at the end of August. Unfortunately a young adult girl died after being attacked at the last one so we want to add a charge murder and break-ins added. He'll go through them and if you can sign the warrants etc we can then decide the next move and face him with the charges as soon as possible."

As the Judge sighed taking that on board and wishing he'd not asked, Ben said softly. "That's why he took the job."

Ricardo looked at him seeing the added shock and sadness and said. "Most probably, that way he could keep an eye on what was going on and have a hole to hid in there was nothing to tie him to them except for his fingerprint the left to taunt the police. I've no idea if your twin knew about the crimes haven't asked as we didn't know the connection then.

I got details about Tess and Benjy's so called kidnapping the man's in Seattle so either an officer will go up there with Sam or we'll leave it him. I'll talk to the Chief about that. As for that phone number its still a mystery Derek wouldn't say if it was his or not. That could mean he knows there is no threat and thinks it's a good way to be pain about things. Or he really doesn't know anything about it but knows we will take the necessary steps to keep you all safe as we track it down.

So we'll tackle Fed Grey and if he stays silent we'll go onto Maria and then Tess. Check Seattle phone list in case there's a lead from it but we all know its easy to dispose of a phone and the sea is the ideal place. We'll try ringing the number every so often as well."

Ben nodded and asked. "Found his old home in Seattle."

Ricardo shook his head and added. "Doubt if we will, Derek says he didn't know, the man just seemed to be around and available. I'm seriously wondering if he was keeping tabs of Derek for either of the women even before they ended up down here. But of course that would have meant money unless the fortune was the ultimate pot of gold. Maria is the likely candidate considering Tess had Benjy and Derek, that could mean her rooms could be his and that's why her disappearance never came to light. He got bored while she was in Sunset and started the robberies and then tied up with Derek and kidnapping. Would've killed both twins and then met up with Maria ended up with fortune as well.

Or possibly he went freelance regarding Derek and Ben and wanted the fortune for himself. I'm certainly not going to discount the fact there could be a disgruntled lover or working partner out there."

He looked at Ben and held his gaze as he added in a firm tone. "So, till we know more the three of you are with those two officers when out and about and you make sure someone who can raise the alarm knows your movements. Also I've already warned Andrew of the situation and he'll check all your visitors especially strangers. The next thing is are you still going to the Shock Wave?"

Breaking Ricardo's gaze understanding the implications Ben looked at Meg and seeing she was shocked at the new knowledge glanced back at Ricardo and said. "Yes Benjy needs it even more now." then he turned to look at Sam and the boy and seeing what they were looking at he smiled and added. "He got Derek to do a handprint sheet for Benjy."

Tension disappearing Ricardo laughed and said softly. "Yeah putty in his hands and I'm not say who or which either."

Knowing that tone Ben laughed and said. "Don't take it personally Ricardo you're just a good foil for him. You know he needed to let rip somehow after showing his soft side with me and Benjy."

Ricardo snorted and smiled thinking about it took one to know one and these two certainly did that. Then knowing Ben needed to be warned he turned to the Judge and said. "My mother is in the outer office and would like to see you sir."

Feeling the tension go up and notch and wondering if he was ever going to get lunch let alone return to his session the Judge said. "I'll see her now in the outer office if necessary."

"Thank you Sir." Then Ricardo turned his attention back to Ben adding. "I'm hoping Antonio will take her home as I need Gabi and the car with me and Sam. I'll get an officer to collect Antonio's car from the hotel car park once I've got the keys off him of course."

Remembering earlier Ben said honestly. "Might be better if they have a taxi, he's had enough and really needs space to let his own feelings and reactions settle. This morning has not been easy for him either. He's also agreed to be Benjy's godparent, the Judge will explain everything else to you."

Taking in the full implications and care of Ben's quiet statement he glanced over at his brother and studied him and then looked back at Ben and said. "Thank you and I'll make sure that will happen. I'm pleased he can help Benjy from what I saw this morning they've grown close over the past months."

Then he turned to the matter they were skirting around and though addressing the Judge he obviously included the others saying. "My mother says Maria started off the interview sullen and not willing to speak much when face with the truth but she did understand her and recognise her. Now she's appeared to have reverted to Dana and how she was in the earthquake. That is speaking Spanish and not being very coherent at that, sort of in her own world. Can do basic tasks and understands both languages but is mainly silent. Show no different reaction on hearing Mama's voice to anyone else's so Mama's not sure if she recognises her at all.

Trouble is Mama's not sure if its all lies or not and wants her committed till you can find out rather than just taking it as lies and slamming her in jail. I told her that wouldn't happen."

The Judge understood that fear and reassured him. "You are right it won't happen. She will be assessed but it will be in very secure surroundings. What state is Carmen in after that ordeal." He really hoped she wasn't too distraught ... A wailing mother was something he could do without and realised he'd not heard any cries so might not be too bad.

Ricardo gave a gentle snort. "Better than I thought. And she'll be even stronger once she knows you understand her fears."

With relief the Judge decided his course of action and said. "Right we'll do it now and as I know Ben would like to get out of here, he and his family can follow me out. That will then leave just the police side of things to sort out possibly over sandwiches. Meg, I think it might be better if you come over with me and get Benjy rather than all of us going over there. I'll tell Antonio what you want him to do Ricardo."

oxoxo

While waiting Ben asked softly. "Are you resting after this?"

Ricardo gave a sigh and added. "After I see Fred Grey I'm officially off the case and back on sick leave with Gabi looking after me then back on light duties after Christmas. The Chief's orders so I can't buck them and to be honest I'll need the break. Spence and Sam are going to split the case and AJ will provide a secured flight back to Seattle if Sam needs it tonight."

With a rush of guilt Ben said. "I'm sor…

Realising what he was going to say Ricardo butted in firmly. "I will be fine after a rest and I've got extra time off. Neither of us can undo the past and I don't want either of us to play the guilt game over it. If we do it means they win and I'm not having that. I want the friendship and trust that's been built up between us since yesterday to grow. I hope you do too. We both know Gabi and Meg are friends so we can lean on that if needs be."

Ben nodded and smiled and said. "I never lost my trust in you and I'd like our friendship back on this new level. And I certainly don't want to break up Gabi or Meg's friendship."

Feeling a tug of his hand Ben looked down and saw Benjy standing there with the protected sheet of paper in his other hand clutched to his chest, and smiled then he glanced round and saw Meg coming to join them cuddle carrying Bear. He then looked back at Benjy and said gently. "You want to go and have lunch then."

Benjy nodded and said. "Daddy gave me this to keep and Meg's going to look after Bear for me."

Smiling at that Ben commented. "Right then I guess we'll pick up our shadows, car or carrier and go." And started to follow Ricardo who was already following the Judge out the room.

As Antonio walked by to catch up to his brother Ben added softly. "Thank you for all you've done."

Antonio nodded gave a slight smile and added. "Anytime you need me." and caught up his brother so he could escort Carmen out of the other room before Ben got there if need be.

Trying to sort out what his uncle had said Benjy asked. "How can we pick up our shadows?"

Realising his slip up Ben looked at him and said. "Not those they are police officers who will drive us I can't drive and Meg can't as she's looking after Bear. They will also stop anyone getting too close to us and being a nuisance as our story is in the news."

Happy with that Benjy nodded and carried on walking with his uncle getting used the feeling and trying to remember this was not his daddy.

Walking into the outer office and seeing Carmen standing with the others and knowing their meeting would be very awkward whenever it took place Ben decided to make the first move by saying. "I was hoping Benjy might be able see Franklyn once we get settled in the apartment say just after Christmas."

Feeling close to tears and understanding Ben so well now Carmen said. "Si I will wait your phone call Ben." then added looking at the boy who was watching her with anxious eyes. "He is fine Benjy and will love to see you again as will I."

Knowing that was enough for all them for now Ben nodded and followed the officers out into the corridor. Realising the officer who'd guarded the door was following them Ben slowed his pace to match Benjy's and got used to feeling that gentle sway that could be felt through their hands. Glancing down at his nephew he noticed that though still clutching the covered paper to his chest the boy seemed to be fairly relaxed and guessed he was looking forward to his treat at the Shock Wave. Would be happy to see something familiar today as nothing else had been.

Then he glanced to the other side of him to his wife and soul mate walking beside him and felt her hand gently brush his before she snagged it in a gentle grip. Felt its comfort as they walked and he matched her smile taking strength from it and her love, hoping he was giving his back if she needed it. And started to feel that at sea feeling settle in the clarity. … Knew they were family now and were ready to face the world and all it could offer.

oxoxo

Hope you enjoyed it and as always reviews are welcome anytime.


	23. Chapter 23

Hope everyone is having a good 2010.

This chapter deals with a lot of people's views in a short period of time so is rather bitty but I hope the links helps the flow rather than confuses the issue.

As always I would love to know what you think of this chapter and or the story so reviews are asked for but not demanded.

That said on with the story … Yes its that meeting at the Shock Wave

**Chapter 23 **

Walking along the corridor at the Courthouse, the officer following the group couldn't help smiling you couldn't hide this group anymore, not with two officers in front and himself at the back. And when it became obvious they were using the more public side door to the to police carrier Ben didn't hide behind the shield they were providing in pretend ignorance of passers-by. He didn't stop his slow stride so Benjy wasn't rushed to talk to anyone but did he gave a casual nod of acceptance when someone called out a quiet greeting.

One of the officers in front partially opened the door then closed it with a warning growl "the press were lurking." They weren't too surprised considering people had greeted them, so they swung back to the group catching up with them ready to issue orders about keeping in tight and walking briskly to the vehicle.

But Ben stopped them by saying quietly. "As long as they don't crowd us they can take a photo as we walk. They've got a job to do. What I don't want is Benjy being disturbed by us rushing out there and all the shouting that would provoke."

Understanding the sense of that, the Officers silently with a nod decided on 'plan B' and the driver opened the door and went on ahead to unlock the vehicle and act as front guard.

Of course seeing the Officer come out and head for the vehicle the waiting reporters immediately perked up and started to jostle with each other for that ideal place for photos and to get a comment with the family. As some of them started firing questions at him the Officer raised his voice and politely reminded the group there was a very young child involved and what he wanted them to do and not to do. The warning in his voice told them all anything else would mean possible arrests so no photos or story and more likely a fine or wasted hours in a cell.

Back behind the closed door the other officer heard the click over his radio that said all was ready. So he lead the family group out knowing the third officer would follow them and they would all be watching for any troublemakers, reporters or otherwise. As the delay was very short it didn't break up that feeling the group had as they'd walked along the corridor, and because the reports actually respected their wishes they got some wonderful photos.

Ones showing showed a confident family group facing the future and because Bear was being cuddled carried by Meg he nearly stole the show. That also set up a whole lot of unasked and answered questions of who did he belong to and who gave him to who, nor did the reporters miss the fact the boy was clutching a sheet of paper to his chest so that set off another lot of questions was it a letter from daddy or was it adoption papers. The one reporter allowed one question asked if they were all right. The fact that Ben was relaxed and said they were fine and they would like to left in peace now it was all over gave the reporters enough to at least make a start on their articles.

As their unknown possible baddie hadn't show their face the driver moved round to his side of vehicle ready to get in. His partner now stood between their family group and the reporters so as to stop any more shots or private comments being overheard, and Ben came up beside him and stayed there acting an extra buffer and giving Benjy a helping hand said gently. "Choose where to sit and who goes next to you, then buckle up."

Though the reporters had been well behaved seeing them and being outside gave Benjy the jitters again but he wasn't so afraid this time, he had hold of his half daddy's hand and he had his paper from his daddy. He was in an emotional tangle of leaving daddy behind and yet was excited at going for his favourite treat at the Shock Wave. Of possibly finding something in all this mess hadn't changed and knew he would be seeing his daddy again.

Hearing his half daddy's words sent a ripple through him and he knew he needed a break from the man who was so like his daddy. So as he scrambled inside the vehicle he decided what he wanted and said. "Front window seat, Bear and Meg." In his mind Bear and Meg sort of came together, she had been around when he was given Bear and she would hopefully be there for him in the future and she liked her before … but he wasn't going to think about that time … this was a new time with new people…

Hearing Benjy's short and firm answer Ben immediately stepped back so Meg could get in next.

Letting go of Ben's hand so she could get in Meg hesitated she was puzzled and not sure how to cope with this. She'd expected Benjy to be very clingy to Ben now Derek had actually given the boy to him and she would be the one with all the work to do because of their history and the other women's actions. But now suddenly it had changed, and from the boy's clipped words and tone it looked as though Ben would be the outsider as he had been on the way in and that new found trust was completely gone.

Understanding her hesitation Ben said softly. "He wants Bear as he's his stable comforter and to bond with you. I'm too much like his Dad to help him, he needs a difference and I can't give him that. He'll swing from you to me, even just wanting either Bear or just that piece of paper during the next hours, days or even weeks. I'll sit behind the both of you so I'm not in his full sight but I'll be close enough to talk to you both or he can look round and see me if he wants to. His own choice no one else's. Just be yourself as you've always been that's what he is and will trust in you."

Still holding Bear, Meg got in totally amazed that Ben understood Benjy so well and could adjust to being an adopted father in minutes, and then with a jolt remembered he'd been father to the boy for several months. And gave a silent sigh hoping she could be the type of mother Benjy wanted and needed.

Silently sliding Bear onto the seat she noted there was enough room for the three side by side so Bear could be a barrier between them if the boy wanted it. Wondering whether to ask or just sit so Bear was on the seat beside her she saw his paw grabbed by the boy so Bear ended up half on Benjy's lap the other in mid air so asked softly. "Would you like me to sit so Bear shares both our laps and we can still see out?"

Still looking out the window comforted by having Bear back Benjy immediately said. "Yes please. Didn't want him stuck in the dark with bags and things. Want to show him the decorations we haven't seen them yet."

Still outside Ben heard the conversation along with the determined tone in boy's voice and it pushed his weird thoughts out into a very quiet comment to the officer beside him. "Just as well it wasn't the police car or there'd be a fight for the front seat rather than the rear end, and you would have lost one." without a pausing for any comment he went on to ask. "Can we go so we see the decorations?" and again without waiting for a reply he turned his attention to the third officer asking. "You coming?"

Seeing the third officer's shake of his head to indicated he was staying at the Courthouse, Ben immediately added the last of his rushed thoughts. "If you see my twin before the Judge does, tell him Benjy loves the handprints and thank him."

Hearing the real concern for rather than anger at the twin in Ben's voice the officer said. "I will. And Derek will be all right here and in the place he will be going to, to be assessed."

Remembering what the Judge said Ben gave a nod and added "Thank you." then got in and sat behind Benjy and Meg. With the reassurance that no one could see in he got ready to really see the town this time. Especially as they were unlikely to be out and about on foot until the threat of that unknown telephone number had been properly assessed.

As the other officer shut the door he answered Ben's earlier question. "Yes we can do that."

Now their charges were safely in and the reporters had vanished the two officers started to go their separate ways, and the one going back into the Courthouse commented softly. "Glad he said that about the trunk and not me."

With half a smile the other one replied. "Yeah must admit I thought this would be a miserable trip considering the fallout from the kidnapping etc. But he's certainly got it together and is a caring man towards the kid, and she's good as well. Reckon they've already got that family feeling, which is nice and a help."

He then got in beside the driver and picking up the radio handset, flicked it on and said. "Base we are going to see Polly via inland scenic route, suggest a car meets us before we get there as the pack know our vehicle and we are out and about, so will get bigger."

As the driver started the vehicle up and eased out to being their journey he asked. "Whoever thought of Polly as a code word?"

With the rather huffy acknowledgement of "Right. They will slide in front of you at the junction." coming over the radio, his partner smiled and admitted. "No one actually, but Polly his daughter works at the Shock Wave so I thought that was an easy code. Anyway, up Main Street so we can see the decorations in daylight." He didn't add that it made sure they wouldn't go near Ocean Drive, The Deep or the Java Web which were the last very places this group needed at the moment.

oxoxo

It wasn't long before the silence in the people carrier was broken. At first it was a bit hesitant but as Benjy got enthralled by the decorations on the street and in the shop windows the chatter to Bear increased, and the others in quite naturally joined in as necessary. And the police officers became friends rather than just official protectors as they too joined in the banter. Especially the debate about what Ben first thought were Snow white Bunnies with human faces, which on closer inspection turned out to be new, modern and expensive Snow Angels with white fluffy wings, which would look very beautiful when lit up.

And interspersed in a quite natural way so it didn't break the happy mood suggestions for the afternoon were finalized. After lunch they would go back to the apartment where it would be safe and quiet and the officers could split their shifts between the hotel and the station. And there could be an early evening drive out to see the decorations in their real glory before Benjy's bedtime. And the pick up time for the morning trip to Sunset Sisters was also suggested.

Suddenly spotting two Santa Helpers walking amongst the crowd Benjy got worried and asked if the real Santa would know he was going to be at the apartment not at home. Ben gently reassured him that Santa would be calling and pointed out some other decorations so the boy wouldn't ask any more awkward questions. And silently knew they were in trouble, guessed Meg might be having similar thoughts, though it might be solved if the presents Derek had talked about could be used as those presents as well as one from him as Daddy. He'd have to ask someone to go along and find out Ricardo might do it or even done it as he most probably heard that bit of the conversation with Derek.

Letting the chatter go over his head he carried on pondering. He and Meg didn't know enough about Benjy really to do a quick buying expedition, not that he could cope with the crowds or they could leave Benjy alone or with someone else he needed them. He certainly wasn't going to let Meg face this one on her own even without the threat that hung over their heads. He also didn't think he could push the fragile bonds of his friendship with Casey or Sara for them to do it. There was Andrew he would be used to buy for residents, and reckoned that peace and quiet they needed was going to be a rare commodity with so many things to do to get their lives straight.

Smiling at the nodding elves and Father Christmas in the window Benjy was laughing at he knew he'd keep any presents low key, simple and hoped Sunset Sisters would have the answers. Possibly get things like that for Meg as well so the three of them could join in opening them and enjoy this strange Christmas that way. Whatever happened he wanted it to be a happy time. The past was behind and out in open and this meeting with Hank and Joan would go all right because their love for Meg was their common bond. And future respect and friendship that needed to grow would take time, build up naturally and they all knew that.

The police escort car sliding into place in front of them and their officers' banter with others made them realise they would be coming up to the Shock Wave very soon. So the chatter immediately turned to food and how to cope with this first family meeting so the boy wouldn't feel overwhelmed, and how everyone could get over those first sticky moments that they all would feel due to circumstances.

Benjy watched as they very carefully pulled up outside the Shock Wave, he was very happy he'd managed to wangle two small helpings of ice cream. One small portion before lunch when adults were going to greet each other and talk and the other afterwards as his usual pudding or finishing the meal treat, providing his tummy still wanted it of course. It had been made clear to him if he wasn't hungry he should ask it, he could have it another time. Also he was taking Bear with him, like his paper from Daddy he wasn't going to leave it behind in here. Knowing he must not get Bear mucky as he didn't want him stuffed in a washing machine later he knew what he would have to do before he got out.

As soon as they stopped and he was told to get ready to get out he gave Bear to Meg with a quiet. "Please carry." and unbuckled his safety belt and clutched his piece of paper close to his chest as he had when he got in. Having it there made him feel that Daddy was close by and it was alright to be excited and happy. And as his tummy was telling him he was really hungry, two lots of ice cream were on the cards…

oxoxo

The police officers from the escort car got out and taking their places looked over the slowing down curious on-lookers and the rush of reporters from the Shock Wave and further along the promenade. No doubt having dumped cars if they'd just followed them and checked them for that not so innocent onlooker that could be around, which was difficult as they didn't know who they were looking for. Even so they did it silently and in a manner that left no one in any doubt they meant business and who ever was in the tinted window people traveller would walk from there to the Shock Wave unhindered.

Getting out and standing beside their police officer to act an extra shield for Benjy and Meg, Ben said quietly. "The same as before even though the crowd is bigger."

Recognising some of the reporters had come from the Courthouse and they were talking to the others and everyone seemed to be settling down the officer said. "Okay, but don't answer any questions just walk straight on in. All but one will be coming in as guards and then we'll lose the car at the hotel." He flicked his radio on and said. "Walking slowly in, photos only, follow our lead." Saw the nods from the other officers and concentrated on his guard duty knowing Ben would help the others out.

Ben turned back to help Meg get out and smiled at the fact she was holding Bear and said quietly. "Smile nicely for the cameras."

She chuckled and asked. "The Bear or me."

"Both" he said with a smile and let her pass him noting the police officer had moved to protect her and helped Benjy scramble out making sure the boy didn't lose his precious paper, and knew he would feel the loss of security the carrier and journey had given him. He'd felt it just now but was getting used to the space and people around him again.

Benjy using Ben's hand to steady himself as he got out he started to notice the bigger crowd and knew they were looking at them. And clutching his piece of paper tight he felt a little anxious that things would change and as his tummy gave a very loud rumble he blurted out. "Ice cream first?"

Taking Meg's hand in his free one so he was in the middle Ben smiled at her and then at Benjy and reassured him gently. "Yes but remember only a small amount or you won't finish the rest of you meal."

Relieved that wasn't going to change Benjy smiled and nodded, then still holding Ben's hand tightly he happily walked with them while his mind flickered through which flavours he really wanted and the main meal would be. That was quickly followed by everything else he wanted to tell Hank and Joan, he liked them and always felt very comfortable with them, they'd never played games so he trusted them.

oxoxo

There was no trouble as the group made their way to the Shock Wave, the cameramen got their photos and the reporters got nothing from their questions. The odd onlooker who called out a greeting go a nod of acceptance but nothing else and understood none them wanted to stop.

The whole group smiled as one of the officers announced loudly before planting himself by the door into the Shock Wave. "Move on now it's all over. Nothing more to see." And heard the groans from some of the reporters that they needed to go in there the rest of their story was in there. They knew it was futile the officer outside the door was imposing and would no doubt give a word of warning to any customer he let in about photos and eves dropping or comments to the press afterwards. They would have to work with what had two half stories and no family meet and greet on record.

oxoxo

Inside the Shock Wave the customers had stayed where they were and silently watching what was going on inside and outside.

Well nearly silent, they naturally made quiet comments if they were with other people about what was going on.

It had been a busy morning with usual customers, Christmas shoppers and holiday makers coming and going, as well as reporters with or without photographers in tow hoping for a story. The ones that stayed had worked out there was likely to be a reunion of some kind some when during the day, if not here then they would follow the parents and find a where that way. Though they'd been unlucky getting any inside information or family reactions to the events as everyone asked just gave out standard answers or silence with a look if they thought the questions too daft or intrusive. They did get a start of another family story, but not all because they rushed outside hoping to get that story and photo from the main group. And were now stuck outside while the reunion went on inside… Life was so unfair to them.

It hadn't been long before that mad exodus that Joan had on her way to another table looked out the window and unthinking called across to Hank who was serving a customer at a different table. "They are here."

Of course all the reporters and cameramen got all excited, got ready to take the happy photo, write down all the details of the reunion … only to have the wrong people come through the entrance.

Casey took in the crowed and the dropping expectant looks and tried to quieten Sara, but she was way too up in the air with excitement as she went straight over to her parents and started to blab out part of their news. Only part because she stop mid sentence … she spotted some people moving out the way a slow moving police car nosed its way into position and a people traveller with dark tinted windows followed suit. Immediately knowing they weren't meant to do that she hit on the reason why the should and exploded with pure delight exclaiming waving her hands in the right direction. "Oh! They are coming here! Why didn't you tell us!"

And with that all the reporters and cameramen rushed outside and the atmosphere inside went up a notch with happy anticipation.

Also looking in the right direction and feeling very excited again Joan explained quietly. "Andrew rung us here to say everything was okay with them, and they wanted to bring Benjy here for a lunch treat. We didn't dare ring either of you, the reporters would have overheard and the others that left earlier would have come and we would have been swamped. We thought as you were coming anyway you would wait for them, and I'm glad this morning was success Casey and the news, we'll celebrate it in a moment I know you'll understand."

Casey nodded his thanks and yes he defiantly understood and so did Sara and like the other his attention was really on what was going on outside.

Trying hard to contain her bouncy excitement Sara watched the group get out and gave a delightful giggle and clapped her hands as she saw Meg cuddle carrying a large white teddy bear. Silently guessed it might be an early present for the boy or a well loved toy that was still too big for him to carry. And as the group quite naturally linked up and even looked towards the reporters and cameramen as they walked slowly towards the entrance she exclaimed. "Oh! Don't they look good. Even Benjy's smiling." then answering her inner fears added. "It's going to be all right." And feeling this was the icing on the cake looked over at Casey and beamed a smile at him.

In spite of the gap and tables between them Casey felt Sara's infectious excitement and remembering their earlier talk about Ben and everything else smiled back content to wait. Then he turned his attention back to the group as he heard Hank's announcement and the door slowly opened and an officer walked in looking at the customers no doubt ready to pounce on anyone who got out a camera and was quickly joined by another one. And knew the family would be next… that's what the group shouted as he watched them, certainly not a group of people thrown together due to tragedy.

oxoxo

Still taking in the news his bubbly daughter was relaying and then her excited yell Hank knew the moment was here. And quietly watched proceedings with mixed feeling especially after his mornings thoughts on the matter.

Since the all revelations of last night and his talks with Joan he'd come to some conclusions and decisions. Apart from getting used to the idea that Ben and Meg were married and there was an adopted child in the family, he really had to get rid of the stereotype that always bugged him about his son-in-law. That, the man was a rich fly-by-night who had made his money easily and would ditch his daughter as soon as he was tired of her, and he wasn't good enough for her. He should have got rid of those prejudices sooner if he was honest with himself. He had managed it for a while as he'd given his daughter to the man with total trust. Had seen the depth of their love for each other as he'd walked Meg down aisle. It had stopped the service for a while … and so had a lot of other things. And doubt had raised its head and that stereotype came back to haunt him.

But now it had all been dealt with and man's history was out in open. And he certainly wasn't a fly-by-night and wouldn't ditch Meg at the slightest provocation, more likely die trying to protect her … possibly them all. In fact he suspected Ben was coming here because Benjy and Meg needed this and he would rather be back in the apartment getting used to having a wife and a nephew to look after. As well as coping with the daunting task of getting his life back once again and those four months must have been Hell.

Watching how the group reacted to each other and the reporters Hank reckoned the quiet get together in the apartment since Andrew's phone call must have helped them meld as a family group. They were far more relaxed than he'd expected them to be. Though he wasn't fooled into thinking it would be roses all the way, he knew children could were fickle little beings and there would be ups and downs for all of them. And this time he hoped he and his family would be there for all them, and noted Ben's unnatural paleness was more prominent than last night, could also see the man had lost some weight as well. And immediately knew Joan would want to feed him up and mother him, had always had a soft spot for him even is she didn't say anything about it. But reckoned it would be sometime before the man fully trusted anyone apart from Meg completely. Couldn't really blame him and knew the thread that would start or hold this father and son-in-law relationship together would be their joint love for Meg.

In all honesty though it wasn't that relationship, which was really worrying him it was meeting his daughter and her reaction to him that was. Seeing her walking with her new family he couldn't help smiling, not only at how right she looked with them but also remembering how as child she used to cuddle carry a much smaller dark teddy bear around the farmhouse and realised once again just how much trust he'd broken with her.

Because of his prejudices he had preferred to believe she was mooning over a lost love rather than being the subject of lies and having real fears about someone she cared for. He had forgotten or chose not remember how he and Joan had brought their daughters up and that Meg was the deeper one of the two. And knew from past experience that the trust he'd broken would be the most difficult to mend and at the moment the trust and possibly love she would show him could be for Ben's and Benjy's sake rather than his.

As the group got closer to the entrance he knew all this had to wait and called out. "**Everyone!** No photos or comments please they are just here for lunch just as you are and you can all see they are fine."

He looked round and saw understanding nods and realised the police officer who'd just come in was also looking round the room. Most likely for the odd undercover reporter and noted as the family group came in two other officers came in and were sort of watching inside and out and wondered why two didn't stay on the door to stop people coming in if that was what they wanted to do…

And stopped thinking about that as two things happened almost at the same time. A bubbly young boy was running towards him clutching a sheet of something in his hand while babbling about what ice cream and food he wanted that then it turned into a garbled explanation about who'd given him the piece of paper. And the second was his eldest daughter's very loud and happy meet and greet with her ecstatic sister.

oxoxo

Getting out of the vehicle Meg knew without a doubt the blip at the beginning with Benjy was as Ben had said the boy readjusting. Not only had he come alive again seeing the Christmas decorations but she'd sensed Ben relax and enjoy the trip, become his old self, no freer than before and knew there wasn't any fear about this meeting. She also found walking with her new family she accepted the attention of the reporters, knew this was her place beside him .. them. And couldn't help smiling at the way Ben greeted the odd call or two and Benjy was growing more and more excited as they got closer to the entrance and knew they'd made the transition into a family. Walking into the Shock Wave the familiarity of it washed over her as did all the smiles of greetings, from strangers and family. And all her new found confidence, joy, love and pride bubbled through her and made her want to share all her news with her family immediately.

Hearing Ben's gentle confident "Go on then see about your ice creams." she couldn't help smiling as the boy was off like a rocket, knew just what he felt like though it wasn't ice cream that was pulling her. Then feeling her hand released and hearing her husband's gentle but firm; "Go. I'll talk with Casey first then your parents as we planned." was all she needed to spark her into action, knowing he was all right.

She didn't aim for her mother who was waiting quietly for her she aimed for her very ecstaticbeaming sister. The loud greeting and excited bubbly awkward hug as Bear was also included in it was proof the watchers they were sisters. As they parted Sara was left speechless but grinning as she found herself left hugging the big Teddy Bear and heard her sister say as she moved out of range of it being given back to her. "Bear suits you and Benjy will love you for keeping him safe while he eats his ice cream."

Hearing Sara's gentle laugh of acceptance she beamed at Casey knowing his meeting with Ben in a moment was more important than theirs and walked in her mother's loving hug. Hugging her mother she instantly realised this was what she really wanted …what she'd deep down really needed … her mother's and father's approval that she was doing the right thing and their love for her was as it used to be … as it always had been in spite of their ups and downs. That rock solid constant in her life. And with that same bubbly love and excitement she showed her sister she exclaimed. "There is so much to tell you! I'm his adopted mother! The twins are sharing custody and Derek gave him to Ben just now at the Courthouse. It was so amazing to see them together. So we are a family and Ben's fine…."

oxoxo

Being trapped for a moment by the excited greetings and the café furniture Casey happily watched the sisters greeting and smiled when Sara was left holding the teddy bear. Knew things would be all right the families would meld in with each other, he'd seen love and strength as they'd walked in and heard it in Hank's words of warning just before they came in. And realised with a slight shock that the family had had a busy morning as he fully registered Benjy's garbled babble and Meg's succinct words to Joan and glanced towards Hank before starting to move now the path was a bit clearer to get to his friend.

Knew by the quick hug Hank was giving the boy and the few words with the assistant no doubt about those all important ice cream portions that feeling between them wasn't forced and it would keep on growing. Then seeing Hank glance towards them and over to Ben knew he had to move over to his friend now. Get in first with his greeting and then help those first awkward moments that were bound to be between father and new son-in-law. And registered Hank's change in attitude and as on the beach patrol when trouble was in the air he felt alarm bells rush through him … it was not concern about the meeting it was concern for the man himself and glanced back to his friend to see why. And with shock rippling through him understood why the change and what might be going on and silently cursed for not moving sooner and trying to be causal so as not to alarm anyone started to move towards his friend.

oxoxo

As he listened to the chatter and then giving Benjy a welcoming hug Hank realised his assumptions about morning were way off line, and it was Ben's idea the grownups meet and greet quickly while the boy had one lot of ice cream. Knew it was a good ploy and sign that Ben was here for their sakes and things would go well and was handing the boy over to the assistant he knew very well and glanced over to Ben to see how he was getting on. Knowing that morning of facing his twin could not have been easy expected to see him chatting with Casey and he would join the group in a moment. And was surprised to see the man hadn't moved in fact seemed frozen to the spot and knew it wasn't nerves regarding this meeting, and guessed the man was actually stunned by flashbacks. That is was most probably the first place with so many past memories since his freedom, and it wouldn't matter it changed hands the ambiance would still be the same …

Knowing the man wouldn't want a fuss and needed help immediately Hank started to walk towards him. Saw Casey had also picked up the signs and as he joined him realised the man's voice might not help at the moment so said quietly. "He's having flashbacks. Let me do the talking. Your friendship goes back too far, our relationship is more recent so might break through. Could need your medical help though if things get worse."

Casey understood that reasoning and knew he'd be there for his friend should he go further into what was looking like catatonic shock.

Passing a police officer who was now watching them having picked up those vibes from two men's attitude, Hank said quietly. "Too many memories crashing in him. Stop him gently should he make a run for it or get Dr Robinson if collapses on us."

As the officer was the driver who'd driven them in he nodded without any further questions and as he moved he glanced over to his partner who too was watching them and gave a slight nod of the head to indicate something was up with their family, and knew he'd have back up if need be.

Knowing about animals of the edge of flight Hank watched Ben closely as he approached him from the front. Noted there was no reaction from the man whatsoever he was just standing there looking into space and breathing fast. With Casey coming up on his other side Hank hoped he would follow his lead and so Ben might somehow register someone was there said quietly but to Casey. "Casey hold his hand so he knows you are here."

And hoping that in spite of their turbulent relationship in the past Ben would hold on to the trust he'd had in him as Meg's father if nothing else, raised his voice a bit so the traumatised man would know how close they were and said. "**Ben **... Its Hank Cummings … I'm going to lightly hold your hand so you know I'm here … and Casey is going to hold the other one."

There was no sudden flight or reaction so he lightly took hold of Ben's hand and saw Casey took hold of the other one straight afterwards. And knew to anyone watching it would look like they were greeting a rather quiet man … no big deal … and noticed Ben's hand shook slightly and carried on gently. "**Ben. **You are in the Shock Wave … and it's the 23rd of December 1999. You came in here with Meg and Benjy to have lunch with us." and hoped that would ground him a bit. Stop the memories melding into each other and possibly into chaos.

He paused feeling a shiver run through the whole of the man's body and got ready for a complete collapse then saw Ben give a long blink. Hoped that was him registering the details, gripping onto his voice as anchor perhaps and gentle reassured him again saying. "It's alright Ben, … memories of the past have hit and confused you. Casey and I are holding your hands … and it's 23 December 1999 …and you are here in the Shock Wave to have lunch with us."

To his surprise he saw a definite nod from the man and hoping it would help him if he was thinking rather than just listening to his voice added. "But I think we should go somewhere less public and a place without so many conflicting memories of the past for you. Perhaps back to the apartment so you can rest as well … especially as it sounds as though you've had quite a morning." It had never occurred to him that the twins would meet so soon and couldn't imagine the backwash of emotion that caused.

oxoxo

Watching start to Benjy run to Hank then Meg's antics with her sister Ben breathed in the welcoming ambiance of the Shock Wave and knew he'd been right to do this and got hit memories. Was totally paralyzed by them as they washed through his mind morphing from Waffle Shop to Shock Wave, from Maria and friends beside him to Meg and her family and his friends. From happy times to sad and wary lonely times after the storm and on through the years, swapping back and forth without any order or anything for him to hold on to so it would stop.

As he was starting to find it difficult to breath Hank's voice cut across the chaos and feeling his hands being held and knowing his friend was there as well made the Waffle shop morph back into the Shock Wave and start to anchor down into knowing that this one was real and the people around him were really there. Would not morph back into something else in a second and blinking away the last residue of the roller coaster flashback he grasped what Hank was saying. Knew they had crossed that bridge and they would accept each other and realised it was 23 December 1999 and he had a wife and adopted nephew to think about.

Seeing there was more than a flicker of the man coming of his catatonic state Hank said gently. "Ben"

Hearing his name brought his thoughts into focus and he knew where he didn't want to go and said. "Not the apartment."

Remembering what he and Joan felt when they went to the hotel last night Hank understood why and knew there was only one place because they weren't staying here and said. "Come back to our home, your memories there are mainly good ones and there's a garden for Benjy to run around in. Then when you are ready you can got back to your apartment. We are not needed here this afternoon so there is no rush."

Hearing the genuine feeling behind the words Ben looked at Hank and immediately said softly. "Thank you."

The depth of feeling in those two words and the look he saw in Ben's eyes totally surprised Hank, he'd expected some hesitation about the offer instead he saw and heard absolute trust in him. And giving a slight smile and hoping he could live up to it he asked. "Do you want to chose your food or shall I get Meg to do it?"

Really getting his bearings again, and coming back to the situation he'd created Ben knew there was something he had to do and said. "Meg will know what I want. I need to go and explain it to Benjy, Meg can't he's just built some trust in her …"

Immediately understanding why Hank butted in gently but firmly. "No, I'll tell him and Casey will stay with you. You might want to sit down for a moment or two, on the table will be fine it's anchored down, if a chair is too far down for you. Most people will think we've just been talking, though we told one officer in case you tried to run out on us."

Ben gave a slight smile and looked at both of them feeling embarrassed and felt Hank let go of his hand and walk away. He knew he would get flashbacks had one in hospital but had coped, this one had really knocked him for six and he'd have to be careful in future and was glad the table was close enough for him to make it look casual as he sat on it.

oxoxo

Sara still hugging Bear watched her father walk towards Ben and hoped it was not going to be a confrontation, then seeing Casey join him and their quick words and the following actions knew she needed to tell the others and walked over to her sister and mother who were still talking and said. "Ben's in trouble, Dad and Casey are helping him."

With shock running though her Meg turned and with her mother's words "Don't rush over to him, do it calmly." in the background saw with some relief Ben was talking to them and started to move towards the group meeting her father halfway.

Hank could see her worry and said quickly. "We are having lunch at home. He's getting too many flashbacks here. I'll tell Benjy…."

Feeling it was her job to do it Meg butted in. "I'll do it."

Hank cut in gently. "No sweetheart you're just getting his trust."

She realising what he meant and how many times it would come back and bite her she said to her mother. "If you've got two portions of chicken and ham pie and some fruit we'll take those. You know what we promised Benjy so if you could pack that up for him." then she put her hand on her father's arm and said gently. "Thank you." and then walked towards Ben looking at him closely, could see he was feeling embarrassed.

Seeing Casey was holding his hand and guessed that was grounding her husband she stopped just in front of him and not wanting to tip him over the edge again asked gently. "Ben, can I touch you."

Her voice brought him out of the daze he felt himself slipping back into and nodded. Feeling her hand take his he felt her warmth and love, felt himself grounded and feeling stupid for letting the place catch him out said softly. "Sorry. They snuck up on me too quickly."

She smiled at him and could see the flicker of love in his eyes knew he was back with them, with her and said lovingly. "Don't be you've been so strong for all of us this morning. I'm sorry I didn't realise what a shock this place would be to you, forgot it was the first place with memories that you've been to since the hospital."

And then she gently raised her hand to his face and brushed it against his cheek, felt him gently lean into it, knew she was giving him the strength he needed, and added. "We'll take things steadier Tyus said you needed rest and you must. I expect Benjy might want one after lunch so we can all have one. Will you be all right in the traveller?" Though she silently wondered what they would do if he wasn't, couldn't see them walking without collecting a crowd, though they would have to do that in the days to come… get back to normality … and saw his nod in reply.

Ben nodded knowing he would be and there was no real option and feeling the need to put things right with his friend looked at Casey and said softly. "Thank you for the just now. And I'm sorry about yesterday morning apparently I wasn't in my right mind but I should never have violated your home I know what it feels …"

Casey smiled and immediately understanding where he was going gently butted in. "It's all right, I told you, you could use it if you needed to. Sara worked out why you did it the way you did. If you'd knocked we would have helped you and we would have stopped you going back to the basement that was totally daft of you. So you definitely weren't in your right mind."

Seeing Ben smile at that Casey felt his own guilt wash over him and remembering it in stark detail added. "I'm sorry I cut you off that day on the beach when you were playing with Benjy. If we had spoken then perhaps things might have been different. We will never know. But what I would like is for us to regain our friendship and trust that's what I missed in the past months."

With both of them still holding his hands Ben nodded and admitted. "Before I left for Seattle Meg told me you two were just friends so I knew I still had a chance of getting her back when I returned. I didn't know what happened that night till yesterday and I'm glad you were there for her. In my mind I always saw you looking after her for me whether I survived or not and seeing the happiness outside Surf Central yesterday morning I knew the trust and friendship between us had not been broken and I held on to that fact through out the day.

So if you can forgive me for keeping those secrets over the years and using you yesterday then our friendship and trust is as its always been and always will be."

Casey felt choked up with emotion realising just how much Ben had held onto over those months and in their friendship through the years. Knowing how much that friendship meant to him he squeezed his friend's hand before leaving go and managed to say fairly steadily. "We all have secrets at sometime and you had good reasons to keep yours. I will treasure our friendship as I've always done and enjoy watching it grow stronger. I need to get things sorted, Sara and I will follow you in the rescue truck we've got some good news of our own to tell you but it can wait till we are at Hank's and Joan's and things are a bit more settled." and left them, making sure he was out of the way of Benjy who was running towards them after crying. "Wait for me!"

oxoxo

Seeing the boy enjoying his treat, so had realised what had been going on Hank put the small empty capped bowl on the table and sat opposite the boy and said gently. "Benjy,"

Hearing the tone Benjy stopped taking another mouthful of his ice cream and knowing he'd got more choices than perhaps he was meant to, so they would be taken away from him he said defensively. "They are still only small lots just four favourites not two."

Hearing the defensive tone Hank knew the boy needed reassuring said. "I know and lots of flavours are fine, its not to do with that. We'll put your dish in the bowl so the ice cream won't melt and you'll have…

"But I want it here Uncle Ben promised." Benjy jumped in, realising that stories were being told yet again.

Glad he now knew what Benjy called Ben, and hearing the boy was really close to tears about broken promises by adults. And guessing he shouldn't try and touch the boy at the moment said gently. "I know and Uncle Ben really wanted you to have your treat here. And you can come back here another day. But Uncle Ben is finding all the memories, pictures in his mind about here in the past is too much for him and he needs to be some where quiet. I think you can understand how he's feeling."

Knowing his up and down feelings Benjy was really worried and looking over at Ben and Meg saw they were together and didn't wait for any more words, grabbed his sheet of paper, slid off his chair and ran calling out. "Wait for me!" he was not going to left behind and they weren't telling stories something was wrong with his half daddy.

Turning at his call Meg watched the boy's dash towards them, seeing worry etched into his being and when he slid to a stop in front of them immediately said softly. "We wouldn't go without you, Benjy. Ben's not feeling well and Auntie Joan is packing up the food for us so we'll go back in the traveller."

Benjy looked at his half daddy and said. "Pictures hurting?"

Reading his look Ben said. "Yes, pictures in my mind got a bit mixed up, they are clear now. You'll like it at Uncle Hank's house there's a big cushioned swing in the garden so if its warm enough you and Bear can sit side by side."

At the mention of Bear, Benjy realised Meg didn't have him and started to look round for him and saw Sara walking towards them carrying him with great care.

Realising how fragile things were and seeing the worry on the child's face Sara said gently. "So this is Bear, he's lovely do you want Meg to carry him for you?"

Benjy nodded and Meg took Bear then asked Sara. "Are they ready?"

"Yes, we are going to be a convoy as Casey and I need to come back into town after lunch, and our parents will need their car anyway. We've also added food for your police officers as they said they would be staying till you go back to the apartment. The escort car will be going back to the station as it looks as though all the reporters have gone off to get their stories set up etc. So its clear for you to walk out."

Ben looked around and slowly got up off the table and found things stayed put, he saw the police officer near the door give a nod and knew they were ready to leave and said. "Okay we'll see you in while then."

Glad he seemed to be all right again Sara smiled and said. "Yes we will and I'll give you a welcome home hug then."

Ben smiled at her and then looked over at Hank who'd just joined them and said. "Thank you." and then with Meg on one side and Benjy on the other walked towards the waiting police officers.

Father and daughter watched the family walk out and then turned back to meet Joan and Casey either at the other exit or the cars and Sara said softly. "Did you see the trust in his eyes Dad."

"I know love, and its almost as though all the hurt never happened." Hank said still feeling a bit over awed by it, and knew he'd seen that trust in Benjy's eyes as he'd run to him when he came in.

Sara couldn't help commenting softly. "Wish I could feel that."

Remembering earlier Hank said. "You do when you look at Casey and he looks at you. I'm pleased for you and I know you will be happy."

"Really!" Sara exclaimed and then she looked over at Casey and almost bounced over to him full of confidence for the future.

With a small shake of his head Hank walked over to his wife hoping Casey really knew what he'd let himself in for.

oxoxo

In case you want to please review.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

In the quiet residential street the convoy of vehicles slowed to park at their destination. Hank drove onto their driveway tucking in so Casey's rescue truck could pull in as well, leaving the unmarked police people carrier to park on the roadside just down from the house to avoid blocking the driveway,

As the police driver parked his vehicle he hissed crossly. "Have we got a damn homing device on this thing?" They'd lost their 'beacon' as in the obviously marked police car when they left Shock Wave, it went back to the station and they followed the others through the back streets becoming just an ordinary tinted windowed people carrier to anyone passing or following… or so they thought.

The lady now getting out the car behind them made no attempt to hide she was a reporter and waved with a slight smile as she walked passed them to get to goal… Casey's rescue truck. Her partner had rung her to get her over to the Shock Wave and get in there for the breaking stories as she had the credentials to do it. She'd got there just in time to see the police car go one way and the taillights of the convoy the other way so had latched on those and struck glue … though she did have an idea where they would end up just didn't know this quick route.

Watching her Ben smiled relieved he wasn't the focus of attention inside or out any more and said. "That's Vanessa she's one of good guys and our official reporter." then as Meg glanced back at him, as he was sitting behind her and Benjy added with a hint of fun in his voice. "If we're quick we might find out if we are right and she only blurted out half the story."

With Meg's gentle laugh and a quiet "Okay" from the police officer who'd sat where Antonio and Benjy had on the way out, so he could give Ben space but also be of assistance should he have another flashback, they started to get out the vehicle.

Passing the Officer as he got out the vehicle Ben said softly. "Satisfied."

The officer usually drove what he'd called the bus but had swapped for this journey and was very pleased his help hadn't been needed so said with a slight grin. "Yes, and I didn't have to sit next to him as he drove and I'll make sure I drive back, so be good."

As Ben smiled there was a short retort of "Hey! I passed first time you took three goes." from the officer's partner as he'd got out and was sussing the area for any more 'bad' guys.

"Yours was in the dark ages don't forget." Was the immediate banter back, they were both very good drivers and friends, then as what he considered 'their' family were getting into their normal formation, of Meg carrying the white bear and Benjy holding his piece of paper and Ben's hand, he added to Ben. "I'll see you into the house. Collect the food for us and then we'll stay out here to make sure no one bothers you." He knew from their casual chat, mainly with Meg, during route the back, the garden was secure, had closed wire fences with trees and bushes and had the added bonus of dogs in gardens each side. So no problem there from people wanting to take photos or making mischief, and knowing who had the phone and number on speed dial turned his attention to her saying. "Meg, ring us **before** you come out."

Meg nodded knowing why, hoped she wouldn't need to explain to her parents, especially her father and shifted Bear into her other arm so she could slip her free hand into Ben's. Then they started to walk towards the rescue truck and hearing Ben's gentle "Thank you" to the officers. Knew the officer's casual banter and presence in the back had helped ease this journey. Had meant that Benjy and herself knew they weren't alone if Ben suddenly zoned out again in spite of his reassurances he was fine. After what had happened she realised Ben would feel anywhere in Sunset Beach could set him off, and this time there was no anchor place only for him to relax in everywhere had old memories good and bad. Even the apartment after Benjy's earlier reaction …..

And her stopped her thoughts and released Ben's hand as joining the others Vanessa turned to them saying with a smile. "Hey, I just missed you by a second or two, lovely idea to come here so much quieter than the Shock Wave." Then glancing at Sara and Casey, who were trying not to look too pleased with themselves and failing miserably, added. "What do you think about these two …"

Casey butted in admitting "Never got round to telling them." Then not wanting to go over what happened in the Shock Wave asked her. "If you print our news as an article does that mean we don't have to do the notice."

Vanessa laughed and said. "Guess not, so are you going to tell them or do they have to wait like everyone else and read my article."

Sara and Casey looked at each other sort of wondering who should go first but were beaten by Ben saying with a smile. "Congratulations you two, and when **were** you going to make it official."

Realising Ben had guessed Casey said. "Well, officially I wasn't asking her till tomorrow night, but I saw the ring in the shop window and pointed it out to her and she said yes she liked it and yes she would marry me. In my defence I needed know her ring size before I bought it, I certainly wasn't going to risk it being the wrong size and have to take it back. Unfortunately for us there was a sign on door explaining the owner was out on an early lunch so we'll go back this afternoon and buy it then."

As Sara tucked into his half embrace smiling hugely he carried on. "Of course she blurted the headlines out as soon as we got in the Shock Wave having promised she would keep it quiet about it till tomorrow as planned. That way we could tell her parents about my other news first and then the engagement afterwards. The other news was that I'm now officially training to become a full time trainer, rather than being a lifeguard and part-time assistant trainer I am now. Though just to complicate matters the job is actually part-time as I will be sharing with someone else, but that means I can take on bigger contracts with Liberty Corp. And perhaps even have my own room instead of sharing yours as I did when I needed a base last time." And stopped suddenly realising he didn't know if Ben would carry on working there or if he could…

Ben smiled getting his mind round that lot and couldn't resist the tease. "Getting old like Michael then."

Casey smiled and huffed. "Trust you to say that." Glad their banter was back on track and knew that was partly true, as well as the fact he wanted security for Sara and their future of course, and asked. "How did you know about Michael coming off the beach?" hoping to turn the conversation away from what might be doggy ground realising the Ben might not be as stable as he outwardly seemed after the zoning out just now.

With as sigh Ben admitted. "I'm having a session with him tomorrow so I'll know what I can and can't do; Tyus says my muscles need building up properly, mind you the walking I've been doing so far might mean I won't need it." And remembering the other forthcoming event turned to Vanessa adding. "Congratulations to you as well, I know you'll both be happy."

With true happiness she stepped into a hug with him and said softly. "Thank you. You know you're welcome at the wedding if you feel up to coming, but also we understand if you don't, Meg will no doubt bring you back some wedding cake." She reckoned he would stay with Benjy as neither would want to be in a crowd or at a long service so soon after all this attention and events. They would come back into circulation slowly and quietly. And, she would understand if her chief bridesmaid wanted to step aside to be with Ben, but she hoped she wouldn't.

Then easing out of the hug realising he had indeed lost weight she turned her attention back to Sara and Casey and ready to take notes said. "So when and where are you going to have a party and how are you going to give her the ring."

Casey looked at Sara and couldn't resist. "That's easy let her walk out the shop with it on her finger if it fits. If doesn't then when we come back to collect it."

Over Sara's huff with a giggle, he added. "As for the party it will be the usual gang and family do at Surf Central over flowing onto the beach next Thursday, starting about 6pm as we hope Benjy and Ben will be there."

Looking at the others, Sara still smiling added quietly. "You can see whose the organiser can't you." She'd been so head over heels with the fact they were engaged she'd not thought of that bit.

Thrilled for her sister Meg piped in immediately. "Needs to be with you around Sis." at her sister's look she beamed adding. "Congratulations, I know you'll be happy."

Knowing the history and seeing the police officers were quietly tutting and looking around them Vanessa knew she needed to go and said. "I'd better go. Ben, Meg its lovely to see you." Then she turned her attention to Benjy who'd been quietly watching and asked. "I'm guessing the beautiful teddy bear belongs to you does he have a name?"

Benjy took a breath and blurted it all out quietly. "Bear, he trips me up so Auntie Meg is carrying him for me, Uncle Ben gave him to me sometime ago. Today Daddy gave me this page with his hand print on it and I gave him mine…."

"That's nice for you. Can I mention Bear's name in the paper." Vanessa gently butted in realising her question had pressed a transmit button and as Benjy hadn't found the stop button she would do it for him.

Her words stopped his flow and he silently nodded as he heard his Uncle Ben's soft but firm. "Just his name and he's Benjy's nothing else."

Vanessa understood knowing Ben didn't need anymore information going out; he'd lost all his privacy through all this mess and added. "That's fine, and I'll announce Sara and Casey's engagement with a private party of family and friends at a later date. That will give you time to sort things out. Don't forget us as we will be back by then." Then as Hank joined them she couldn't resist asking. "Are you happy with it?"

Hank smiled and said. "Yes, now I can stop worry stop worrying about her."

Over Sara's exclamation of "Dad!" but with a smile said she wasn't hurt by his comment. Vanessa gave a gentle laugh and asked. "Is that a quote?"

Looking at his daughters and the men they'd chosen Hank added seriously but easily. "The truth is I'm very proud that both my daughters have fallen in love with men they can truly trust. And Joan and I welcome them along with Benjy into our family and hope we can return the respect and trust they all deserve. Obviously we don't know when the wedding will be but the reception will be held at the Shock Wave, barbecue style so we can spill out onto beach which means so much to them."

Over Sara's "Oh wow a lovely idea Dad" Hank carried on. "Now though, I'm afraid we need to go inside for lunch, I think Ben's done far more than Tyus intended him to do today.

Vanessa understood the dismissal and smiled and said. "Thank you" then walked away knowing her article would beat all the others in details of both stories…

oxoxo

Starting to go back to the house and reckoning the police officers might just as well relax rather than stay in carrier as they were acting as taxi drivers now the press had their story Hank said. "You are welcome to stay with us till they need you to drive them back to the apartment."

The officer who was staying outside had stopped still and shook his head and said. "We'll be staying outside and check all callers just in case you get unwanted company. Meg's got our number so she'll call us before they are ready to leave."

Hank shrugged his shoulders knowing that tone said no argument and carried on round to the front door managing it so he walked with Ben and Benjy and commented. "As it's fairly warm we can eat in the garden, there's a table and chairs already in the gazebo, that should take any breeze away. And we are now the proud owners of two swing chairs instead of one in the garden. Joan thought she was buying two sun-chairs which are also out and found the swing chair came free." He gave a slight sigh as he added. "Not surprising considering the cover that's on it, nothing like the others."

"His and hers." Ben said.

Hank's soft sigh. "Yes but she's promised to make a cover for it sometime soon." Was joined by chuckles from the others, as well as Sara's comment "Or get one for Christmas."

His bright reply, "Now that's a brilliant idea or you two can have it …." was immediately stopped by Sara's quick. "No room, we park the truck there." She was not going to have that thing comfortable or not… you needed sunglasses to look at it!.

As they walked Ben let the quick comments wash over him feeling whispers of tension easing slightly in answer to this normality and the knowledge he liked the cottage or farmhouse feel Hank and Joan given to this home. That the only real tragedy here had been when he'd put the necklace of pearls round Meg's neck and they'd broken, but Hank had managed to get them mended for the service. …

With the stronger whispers of what happened afterwards threatening to take over he immediately turned his attention back to the present catching what Benjy had said in such a disappointed tone. And knew once they were back at the apartment he would have to ring Andrew about putting that disappointment right … knew he needed a phone of his own and he still couldn't get used to the idea Christmas was so close…

With the unease of being taken from the known and wanted surroundings of the Shock Waves and facing yet another strange place just under the surface Benjy looked round this new house they'd just entered. Saw and liked the instantly cosy feel of it, the comfortable chairs and sofa round a fire place with wood ready to be lit, the casualness of reading things on table. The large wooden table and chairs near the window so you could look out and see what was happening when eating or playing at it. Rubbed with the fact he'd not been able to look out at home because of the net curtains that stopped people walking by looking in. And realised he wouldn't be going home again, it would be that apartment and there was something missing from all three places. But had been at Zach's cosy home and with the disappointment running through him, which rang in his voice he blurted out. "There's no Christmas Tree or decorations!"

Still walking though the room so the others could follow them Hank smiled and said. "No not yet Benjy. That's because we used to live on a farm so worked everyday and as long as there was daylight and we would celebrate Christmas in the evenings. So on Christmas Eve after our jobs were done we would bring the tree into the house and decorated it and have a small party, sometimes exchanging presents if we had helpers or guests that day. On Christmas day as soon as the work was done we would open presents and have our Christmas meal in the evening.

When we came here we decided to carry on that tradition as we were all working. Only now we have to order or buy a real tree from a shop and tomorrow we will collect it then have a family gathering for decorating everything and a family meal. And I'm hoping you will join us as you are one the family." and letting that sink in added. "Where would you like to eat Ben in here or outside." He wanted Ben to feel at ease and not be haunted by any past meals they'd in here.

Feeling the need for space calling him Ben immediately answered. "We'd love to come tomorrow and I think eating out in the garden would great."

In the kitchen Joan was busy unpacking the food bags and hearing the last bit as they got closer and called out. "Hank, Casey grab some plates and mugs etc from the side there, Sara take that lot of food out for me. Benjy sweetheart how about put your page from Daddy on the swing seat and Bear sit on it to keep it safe. That way you can see them and eat without either getting dirty."

Seeing Benjy's apprehensive look she added. "Ben and Meg will show you what I mean and I'll see to the Officers' food and drinks." Seeing the officer in the doorway she added. "Unless you want to get your partner and join us."

Realising she hadn't heard the other conversation the officer said easily. "We are fine in the bus thank you and Meg will ring us before they want to leave. I'll make a note about tomorrow night as they will need us to drive them over."

Hank glanced at the officer with a frown; he'd assumed Meg would be using her car by then, there would be enough room for threesome and it would give them freedom of movement. He reckoned Ben wouldn't drive till he'd fully readjusted to life and wasn't sure if his was impounded by the police anyway. He had been going to offer to driver her car over to the hotel later if she didn't want to pop out and get it now. But now he decided he would let that lie and as Ben was walking on though to back garden he said so both men could hear. "Say about six as we will be having the meal just after Sunset Sister closes." Then knowing one thing had changed in the last four months added. "By the way we managed to get permission to put in a downstairs washroom, the entrance to left of the kitchen door."

Seeing both Ben and the officer nod, he went find whatever bits and pieces Casey had left him to gather and pondered that niggle about the officer's reaction. He was also pleased that Ben seemed to be relaxed after the zoning out and hoped it was a good sign for him and liked the way Benjy was coping with it all.

oxoxo

With her head still in the clouds about her own future Sara put the rest of the food and drinks on table so everyone could get it easily.Feeling the movement around her she looked round and saw Bear sitting on the brightly coloured cushioned swing and was now swinging slightly as Ben had set it going. Also with the sunlight on it changing as it swung Bear looked as though he was enjoying it and she felt a slight ripple of apprehension for her sister, the marriage would be fine the cloud would be Benjy and his past...

But then her attention was immediately drawn back to the table because of her sister's and Benjy's soft chuckles and watched her sister happily arrange Benjy's food so it was easy for him to get at and enjoy. There was no hint of that cloud in Ben or Meg's actions … they really loved the child and had each other now. And she suddenly realised the past didn't matter anymore. It was now and the future that mattered and that was for all the family and everyone else not just restricted to the three of them.

And so as Ben walked close to her she gently touched his arm saying quietly. "That promised welcome home hug."

Hearing her happiness Ben stopped and with a smile said. "And congratulations hug for you. I know you will be happy."

Seeing true unguarded happiness in his smile she knew it was deeper than ever before and with her own smile and feelings matching his, she walked into his hug. But, remembering he was favouring his side when he moved she returned his hug carefully and said softly with all her love. "Welcome home brother-in-law."

"Thank you." Ben said softly with true feeling and suddenly found himself flashing back to Surf Central seeing how cut up she was over Casey throwing her out and leaving her when she sat on the other swing chair next to the new one and added. "I'm glad you both came to trust in your love for each other."

With memories and information flooding through her she felt a lump in her throat but managed to say softly. "You know you can trust us don't you."

With a gentle sigh Ben answered honestly. "Yes, I do and will." and then released her as the others were joining them and after a brief congratulations hug with Casey, he sat by Benjy and Meg pleased to sit on the cushioned seat as it wasn't only his calf muscle that felt stiff or sore.

Watching his family settle at the table Hank glanced at his wife, who gave a smile and nodded back, he knew it felt right to say it now and looking at the others started. "Ben what I said to Vanessa about welcoming you to our family is true, and I hope we will gain your respect and trust in time. That our differences are our true opinions and the past is accept and not fretted about." Then looking at Benjy in particular he added. "I also include your daddy, Derek in our family, just because he's done something wrong and is in prison doesn't mean he will be forgotten or ignored. You can chat about him, the things you did together and the things you want to tell him about, in fact anything at all." Then he glanced back at Ben and added. "Anytime you are unable to take Benjy to see Derek, Joan and I will be happy to do so, in fact if it's a long drive and it will make it easier for you we can make it a family day out splitting up as necessary."

Hearing the genuine feeling behind the words and seeing how it was helping Benjy relax rather than causing him distress Ben said. "Thank you for the offer, especially as its not likely to local and Meg will not be able to come in with us. But we can chat about that when we know more details."

Realising it wasn't a cut and dried situation as he'd thought Hank decided eating would be the best thing and said. "Let's eat as I know Sara and Casey need to be else where this afternoon."

With Sara's soft laugh and Casey's mock sigh they all started to eat.

But it wasn't long before the natural way of talking and eating took over with Joan saying. "I assume you'll be resting when you go back to the apartment."

Hoping that would be true as the list of things to do seemed to be growing Meg said. "Yes, and settle Benjy into his room, Antonio brought a case of things over with him. Also I'm hoping there will be some house brochures for us to look through I sent emails out earlier using the hotel address so they wouldn't know who was actually looking."

"Oh house hunting that should be fun." Sara said brightly then suddenly realised anything they said would hit a nerve, of a lost home and past, and wondered about Ben's fortune would it be tied up, was he stuck for cash after Derek took his name … and just managed to stop her questions spilling out….

Come out from enjoying his treat Benjy realised once again he wasn't going home to Ocean Drive and it was going to be that other strange place. And with memories of what happened there earlier he looked rather wide eyed at Meg then at Ben…

Seeing his reaction Ben gave him a reassuring smile and said. "It will be all right this time, there are no hidden secrets now. You can have two rooms one to sleep in and to play in as well as the lounge area. And you'll be helping us chose our new home, it might take several weeks rather than days so you'll will feel more settled than you do at the moment. And anything you need that's at Ocean Drive can be brought over for you." Though he wasn't sure yet who would do that, he wasn't doing it and he certainly wasn't going to let Meg do that job.

Immediately realising the difficulty Casey said quietly "I'll do any collecting you need just let me what and when. In fact is there anything you need Ben I can go over this afternoon…" and quickly stopped saying about the change of locks, he would tell them later and give Ben the key number so he would know he was not locking him out after yesterday. He wanted the man to know there was a safe house should he needed it at anytime.

Ben was glad of that offer, knowing Casey knew the house better than anyone and answered. "Thanks for offer about Benjy's things. I don't need anything from there. In fact I'll have to arrange a shopping trip for clothes etc as I've just got the basics for a day or so." glancing at Meg he added "Guess that can be put on tomorrow's list after Sunset Sisters..."

Sara bounced with glee exclaiming "When!"

Meg said with a laugh. "Before its official open in the morning if that's all right with you Sis. I've got a set of keys and will deal with paying so we don't need to disturb you."

As Sara nodded and mimed she would be there, she wouldn't miss that for the world Meg carried on. "Benjy wants to buy Derek a Christmas present and wrap it up so it can be given to the Judge before the evening and Derek can get on Christmas Day."

Realising that certain other Christmas presents would be needed and people's attention diverted as well as the fact Ben wouldn't want to walk round a lot of shops Hank said. "We'll come too I'd like to buy something for Derek and write and tell him he is included in the family, if that's all right with you Ben. I assume you know what type of thing he can have."

Ben could feel this was natural and not a forced reaction on Hank's part and hoped his twin would take it right way. Reckoned between them they could deal with that Santa problem could even sneak one out for Meg if he could have a word with Hank and Casey later and said. "Its fine by me and its possible Derek would take it the right way. The Judge said he'd give us more information later but CD's and books are small and useful."

Seeing Benjy was starting to get restless now he'd finished his meal Ben added softly. "Want to wash hands and have a look round the garden before we go."

Benjy nodded he'd not been told off once for getting messy, and he was feeling better about all this, they'd wanted to talk about daddy and the garden was big and interesting…

Knowing her parents would want to talk to Ben and Meg alone and she wanted to get to know her new adopted nephew Sara said quietly waving her fingers in the air at Benjy. "Let's wash messy fingers together shall we, and then I'll show you the garden."

As everyone started to move Joan got up and went over to Ben and stood beside him saying softly. "You can stay as long as you wish; we've finished for the day."

Just being beside her, knowing he'd always been welcome Ben said. "Thank you, but honestly I think it's all taking a toll on Benjy's nerves and we need to adjust to being the three of us."

She could hear the underlying tiredness, knew what an upheaval this was for them all and add gently knowing not to push. "I understand, and we are here for you whenever you want us. It's good to see you safe and with Meg."

Suddenly Ben found it too much and all he could do was to put his hand on her shoulder and say softly "Thank you" before walking away into a quieter part of the garden.

Joan realising either she or being here had hit a nerve thought it was a good one and silently watched him before turning her attention to Meg.

Hank had walked up to Meg knowing he needed to speak to her just as Ben left Joan and seeing his daughter start to try and go after him put his hand on her arm saying gently, hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way. "He needs space and we need to talk."

Meg knew they needed to talk but insisted. "He needs me. He's been alone for so long."

Hank was glad she'd not just shrugged him off or hit out at him and said quietly. "Has he been alone at all this morning?"

Thinking back Meg smiled and said. "Only at the crack of dawn till I woke up and then we've had Tyus, Ricardo and Sam, then of course Benjy and Antonio turned up and we went to the Courthouse…"

Seeing Ben stop still and look across the garden Hank butted in gently. "So let him know he can be alone with people around him. We can watch him as we talk, move in if he seems to be in trouble. He might just want his thoughts to settle, it sounds as though you've done way more than anyone thought you would today. "

Knowing that was true and glancing at her mother and then back at her father Meg knew what she'd wanted to find by going to the Shock Wave to see them was still there. She had that continued love from them both and wanting to confirm that what her father had said wasn't just a heat of the moment thing asked gently. "Did you really mean what you said just now or are you going to go back to the old you at the first whispered tale or our hiccup. Listen to his thoughts or fears about any of us or himself even. Take his side against me because I've thrown an angry fit at him or life, rather than support me first and ask later. I know things are up and down in any normal marriage, ours certainly isn't normal and although I would have liked that dream I accept reality because I've got him."

Hank smiled at her words and knew she needed the truth and said. "I will always love you because you are my daughter and I'm sorry I broke your trust over the last four months …"

She gave him a look that told him that was a gross understatement so he was surprised by her understanding tone and words. "Daddy, Derek is the master of deception and he'd taken Ben's memories and fooled us all. I never thought of the possibility of a twin swap I just thought in the past day or so of Ben becoming more like Derek. I forgive you but forgetting will take a while. What I need … what my family needs is your trust and honesty or as Benjy says no bad stories from anyone...

Glad he'd not lost her Hank butted in gently. "In all honesty I can't promise you I will never judge things wrongly, but what I can say is I will try to keep an open mind. Will try and listen to all sides and listen to Ben without prejudice, and not knowingly lie to any of you. When Ben told us the truth last night and you were beside him I saw the love and trust between you. And knowing our history I was amazed by the trust he showed me as I brought him out of the flashback and the way he is starting to relax here with us. I know it won't be easy but I hope … no I know we well build on what has happened today and take it one step at a time."

Feeling her strength in him grow and needing to talk, Meg leant against her father and felt his arm come round her shoulders in a gentle hug and said. "Thank you. I know he feels guilty about the lies he's told over years..."

Knowing she was trusting him once again, and remembering the brief comments he'd heard from business acquaintances and friends since the truth came out Hank softly reassured her. "He doesn't need to, they all know he did that for right reasons." then hoping it sounded casual rather than poking his nose in things added. "I was going to offer to drive your car round so you could use it, but those police officers are not just taxi drivers are they? It's not over yet is it, and you and Benjy could be in danger rather than Ben this time."

Meg gave a sigh realising her father had noticed and said. "They are protecting us, it is possible the jailer has a disgruntled partner so he could be in danger. But also as his fortune now is common knowledge he would be left free to pay any ransom, not that he's got access to it at the moment. Just a card for emergencies and that's got restrictions, he's hoping to deal with some of that tomorrow they've got to decide about his signature etc." She smiled suddenly realising and commented. "Guess I've got to sort my cards out as well, have to check on that but reckon they can wait a day or two."

She paused for a moment to get her mind away from writing her new signature and then added. "They've found a phone number the jailer rang no name to it and can't trace it as it's off and a cheap phone. Going to search Ocean Drive and The Deep in case its there. Derek's the logical choice but he's not giving anything away the other possibility is Maria but, she's gone back to being Dana so get nothing from her either." As she watched her husband Meg couldn't stop her soft sigh as she added. "They've got proof the jailer is wanted in Seattle for robberies and murder before September."

Her mother gasped, and Hank feeling a shiver run down his spine asked. "Did Ben know before today?"

"No but I'm guess he knew the man would be capable of it after all he knocked him out at the beginning. Ben's not told me very much but they got under each other's skin by the sounds of it. There's something you should know about the twins …" and hesitated wondering how she could put it so her father didn't go ballistic.

Guessing Hank gently prompted her by saying. "Derek is obsessed by you and that's why you are not going to visit him with Benjy or Ben."

Relieved he had caught on and stayed calm Meg said. "Sort of, but it goes deeper than that, you've got to be careful about what you say as well, and Ben doesn't want Derek to have any photos of me with Benjy or him or anyone else come to that. They can only be of Benjy with other people; I don't know how long that will be for could be till he comes out of prison.

After the last four months Ben knows the power of having a photo with you, he had one of me … it was meant to be a torture but helped him instead. He doesn't want Derek to be able to put me in place of Tess in any way and a group photo would enable him to do that. Derek can of course put himself in Ben's shoes ..."

Remembering Derek's deceit the first time round Hank cut in quickly and gently. "I understand, though he'll have the photos from the newspapers no doubt."

Grateful he was still listening and not raising hell she said. "No, the Judge will make sure he doesn't have those photos or ones from Ocean Drive." Not wanting to go down the path any further she added. "We had to see Derek this morning because Benjy couldn't understand the twin thing was real, that it wasn't another bad story by another group of adults. Apparently he'd felt the difference between the twins but hadn't understood it, does now.

The three of them together was amazing you could see they love Benjy equally. The twins used to have a unique link that would reassure each other they were all right, possibly a different one from the headaches Derek can hit Ben with, I don't know. Ben said he opened that link again hoping it would help while they were together and on into the future. But Derek slammed it shut once they left the room and its affected Ben a lot. He feels lonely again in away we can't feel … and that perhaps he should never have left the UK to come here. He apparently asked Derek to come but he never answered that call…"

"Their parents' death separated them." Joan guessed softly.

"That might have been the start of it, Ben explained it very briefly and I'm not exactly sure how old the twins were when it happened. They'd left home and were working and living a part, by choice rather than one hiding from the other. So they kept in contact with each other, they were close and happy. Their parents went to sleep one night and never woke up some kind of fumes…"

Not wanting to draw her into the sadness Joan butted in gently. "And how do you feel about Derek."

Meg gave a gentle laugh and felt the sadness drift away and admitted. "I don't hate him. Possibly love him as a very wayward brother, which maybe just as well as Ben feels like Benjy's father rather than an uncle. And that's not just because he thought he was daddy for those early months, it's a real connection on his side."

Catching the implications Hank said with some disbelief. "So you're saying Derek might feel something for your children."

She wasn't going to explain this morning in the apartment and said. "Could be Dad and that's something we've got to take into consideration. Also Tess is completely out of the picture Derek's getting a divorce and Benjy doesn't want to know her doesn't like the word mummy either. I asked her about Christmas presents and she claims that being in jail has stopped her buying them for Benjy. Don't know about Derek as I've not had a chance to ask Ben about it."

Hank was trying to take that on board the implications of that, when Joan though disturbed by Meg's admission asked. "How are you coping and did you sleep last night."

Meg knew she had to answer and said gently. "Fairly well, I know I love Ben and Benjy, that Ben and I can talk things through and we both had nightmares last night and I expect he'll have them tonight guess Benjy might as well. We certainly didn't roll in the hay and forget everything else if that's what you mean."

Joan couldn't stop her very soft gentle laugh at her daughter's last words and seeing Ben slowly turn his head towards them, possibly zone in on Meg and give her a smile she added quickly. "Don't be afraid to ring us if you need an extra hand tonight, Andrew said it two apartments so we can always camp out in the other one."

As Meg slipped out of her father's half embrace saying. "I'm going to him and thank you I might take you up on that, we are hoping to see the street decorations later as a treat for them both." and then walked towards her husband, drinking in that look of his.

Watching her walk away and then glancing over at Benjy, Sara and Casey enjoying themselves, and knowing what they would find in a moment Hank said softly. "We didn't really want a quiet new life here did we?"

Joan gave a gentle snort of a laugh and stepped into his hug and said softly. "At least we can be there for them all. Do you think he'll like it?"

"Oh yes. And I'm sure Ben's already spotted it could be why he silently called Meg over. Shall we join them at distance?" Hank said softly already adjusting his ideas and making new plans.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Hoping Joan hadn't taken offence as he walked away, that she possibly understood he was becoming overwhelmed by the contrasts of past and present, churning emotions and whispering memories Ben found a quiet area away from them all and stood still. Starting to glance round the garden to register where exactly he and the others were, he heard indistinct quiet comments from Casey, Sara and Benjy near the washroom and was pleased the boy was accepting them so well. Finding it all too much he bowed his head so all he could see was the grass immediately in front of him. Guessed as Meg hadn't called out or joined him she was talking to her parents, her choice or theirs didn't matter she/they needed it … so much had happened … was happening and would happen in the future. And closed his eyes while trying to slow his breath in an attempt to calm his emotions and memories as well as, for the first time acknowledge the fact … it was over. All that fear and loneliness of the last four months were at an end and the truth and future could be faced now.

As he started to steady down he noticed the every day sounds of the local neighbourhood and being away from the gazebo could feel the gentle cool winter breeze take the edge off the sun's warmth. Instead of moving to find shelter he stayed put and wanting to renew that feeling of the outdoors being around him, keeping his eyes closed, raised his head turning his face to catch the sun and breeze and enjoyed it for a moment or two. Then answering the need to prove all this wasn't just his desperate imagination working overtime once again, he opened his eyes and after they'd adjusted to the daylight started to study the tops of the trees and sky.

Watching the some small white clouds fly across the blue sky he spotted and traced the vapour trail of a plane off to other parts and realised he could do that in the future. And shuddered violently as several deep shivers ran through him. Instinctively knew they weren't caused by the chill air and felt as if he was shedding the tight constraints of captivity, the basement, the past. Really realising …Yes, he was actually standing in the garden … free and safe …

After that lot sunk in and started to settle he felt ready to slowly look round the garden he'd not been in since Meg had left him earlier that year and cope with whatever memories it kicked back at him. To register and accept the changes of the seasons … and suddenly realised the holidaymakers he'd seen on the beach weren't the summer swimmers they were winter surfers and then clicked back to seeing the garden around him.

Saw some trees and bushes had shed their leaves, some plants had been pruned and others were at their best, as well as bare patches of soil waiting for the spring bulbs to poke through next year. Spotting some plants recently put in and thinking about the new swing seat Bear sat on, his mind did a flip on him again. Started to compare his own unsettled feelings and loss of roots due to all the turmoil he'd been through and was causing as he returned, with the changes he just noted in the garden. Reaffirmed that like this garden he did have foundations that had not changed … dented perhaps … but would come back again because he was alive and had his inner soul or beliefs. That he just needed to give it time and he would settle and adapt to his new surroundings … would find those roots again and face whatever the future threw at him as he always had done.

As these slender threads of security about himself started to mix with the earlier thoughts he knew his emotions and whispered memories were evolving as they settled and knew he was ready to face what had been his silent underlying fear that morning. His acceptance by Meg's family and Casey now they'd slept on matter, and how their reaction to him would ripple on through the town … his home...

He'd had no fear about Meg and Benjy … Meg was deeply loved by her family and close friend so they would accept her wishes and standby her rather than cast her off. Benjy was the innocent child in all this mess and knowing Hank and Joan had cared for Tim knew they wouldn't hold the past against the boy. As for him … Well, he wasn't an innocent child or adult in this matter … he could be held as one of the instigators … and now his past was known and it showed he'd lied for years … had built friendships on those lies so had broken trust … and his actions showed a need for vengeance. Was here because Meg wanted to stay married to him … would they believe it was out of love and not infatuation or guilt or spell he'd woven so he and Benjy would not be alone anymore. And by staying with her he was overnight bringing that turbulent history into their lives forever ... There would be no forgetting it through him or Benjy, was depriving Meg of that special just married time or of a quiet marriage and stability they had expected or wanted for her … that she had expect … or he had come to that.

Because of all this he was expecting to be greeted by Meg's family and Casey with forced tolerance and coldness when alone with him. And he would accept it from them without retaliation and would keep it from Meg and Benjy for their sakes and hope that somehow he would be able to prove himself to them in the future. To prove to them all he could be trusted, that there could be grounds for friendship and that his love for Meg was real, strong and stable.

With those fears locked away he'd walked into the Shock Wave and saw her family's and Casey's immediate and genuine reactions, knew he'd been right Meg and Benjy were accepted with genuine love and support. Then as he took his first step to find out if Casey would accept him, the hold on his new life disintegrated into the horror of mixed up memories of his past in that café. Was held there totally paralyzed till Hank's voice and Casey's touch broke through and kicked him back into the present and gave him the strength to carry on. To realise there wouldn't be any forced tolerance in either of them, that there was real renewal of close friendship with Casey and real genuine acceptance from Hank. Acceptance that could … would grow deeper in the future and with that knowledge joining with his own respect for the man he was able to come back here to Hank's family home as requested.

Walking though the house he'd felt that friendly atmosphere of home it always had and sitting at the table for the meal and hearing Hank's genuine words accepting Derek into their family had not only amazed him but brought back memories of other times and meals with them. Of the first one at their farm in Kansas when he'd turned up unexpectedly and could have been turned away because of the rift that had driven Meg home. The one they'd had straight after the traumas of the cabin, the fall down the cliff and the first kidnapping. The first Thanksgiving meal he'd shared with a family in years, and other ordinary meals taken together because they wanted to … until the troubles finally split them up completely. Any troubled times were acknowledged and put to one side, at all of them they came together to give each other trust, family love and support for the future. As they had done everyday on the farm in the past and would continue to do so when they met in the future … had done so today.

And sitting with them he'd felt the stark contrasts in his life and whispers of his own family meals when they had come together in love and support till his parents sudden death had stopped them. Felt his failure at being unable to continue those meals with his twin, and how he'd buried it and his hurt finding his future abroad. Had found that family feeling to a different degree when he met and married Maria. Only to have it suddenly crushed again because of the storm, her betrayal and the family's break up. Had silently longed … craved … hoped for it sometime in the future if there was one … in the loneliness of the basement.

Having conversation to concentrate on, food to eat and Benjy to keep an eye on had stopped all this from overwhelming him, but when they finished and Joan came to him in her quiet manner it all washed over him. And he knew if he stayed and accepted that longed for mother to son in law hug … she wanted to give him and he so desperately needed. He would have collapsed in an uncontrollable emotional heap in front of everyone and so he walked away to find a quiet space and come to terms with it all. Now as those thoughts caught up with him and settled with the earlier ones … he knew that not only did he **have** a family … he was **in** a family again ... A special one.

Yes, there would be differences between them and hard times ahead but like his own family used to and this one still did … they could and would come together round the meal table and reaffirm love and support for the future. And realised just like Casey, Meg and Benjy, he was home.…. And perhaps one day in the future his twin might join him…

Sara, Casey and Benjy's laughter brought him back to what was actually happening around him and glancing in their direction watched them playing catch, and noticed Benjy was better than he'd been at the end of August. That thought brought back vivid memories of that last time they'd played ball on the beach … the terse conversation with Casey … the trip to Seattle. And instead of those memories tormenting him as they had done for the last four months he put them to the back of his mind with peace and understanding.

Then feeling really settled and hoping Meg was happy and free to spend time with him he looked round for his wife and soulmate … and enjoyed thinking those two words knew they would always be special for him. Seeing her happily tucked into her father's side while chatting he gave a slow smile knowing it would show his feelings and would silently reassure and call her to him. And was happy to wait for her knowing that just as Casey was accepted into this family on his own merits, he and Benjy were as well.

oxoxo

Walking towards Ben feeling totally happy Meg could see his smile deepen with love, openness and contentment, which she wasn't sure she'd really seen before and realized she wouldn't have, he'd had secrets to keep. And felt her own love and smile rise to his as well as a kick of excitement ripple through her and stopped it from becoming a shout of her affections for him. Knew that shout would come later when they were together and ready for it.

Getting just within touching distance noting how tired he was, and knowing the answer by his bright happy eyes gently asked. "All right?"

Instead of answering right away Ben reached out to her and silently gathered her in for a light and gentle kiss, which gave her an answer and reaffirmed both their feelings for each other as well as promises for later.

As it naturally ended Meg immediately tucked into his side with his arm around her shoulders feeling totally content but was mindful she was tucked into his badly bruised side and heard his gentle answer. "Fine, I know I'm home and you."

Amazed he felt that way and hearing the truth and so much more in his tone Meg replied softly. "Like you fine. And I'm glad you feel that because Dad really means it this time. They've offered to come over and stay the night if we want them to, and to call even if its during the night. They'll use the rooms in the other apartment if needs be."

Glad she as okay and knowing tonight could be stressful in fact any night could be stressful for the three of them Ben said. "I know he means it, and we might take them up on their offer. I don't want you worn out having to cope with both of us in distress as well as anything you are feeling. We've all been on the same roller coaster ride. Must admit I'm hoping seeing the street decorations lit up and knowing he's shopping for his father tomorrow will be enough to knock Benjy out till the early hours.

Don't really want Hank and Joan hanging around for a call from us, but discussing it now might be difficult with Benjy around. I don't want him worried about what we think might happen and he'll pick up on us if we try to discuss it on the side or over his head. Will consciously or unconsciously think we are like the others planning bad stories as he calls them and not trust any of us. In fact we'll have to remember that in the future and be prepared to be very open with him. This morning has proved he can take it.

How about we'll phone them once we get back from seeing the lights, we'll have spent the afternoon with him and will possibly know more about his moods. Possibly ask him if he wants them over for the night if we get the feeling he's getting a bit edgy and that way he won't have the shock of them turning up in the night should thing escalate through me having a bad session at the same time as he did."

Hoping that wouldn't happen Meg was glad he was willing to accept help from her parents so readily and remembering their original plans for the evening said. "That's fine they weren't going out tonight anyway and I agree we need to be open with Benjy..."

Seeing what was happening with the other group Ben butted in on a lighter note. "Think we've got a couple of child-sitters if needs be so we might manage the odd evening out sometime in the future."

Considering the group's antics Meg couldn't help commenting with a slight laugh in her voice. "Not sure which one is the child at the moment though."

Ben chuckled at her apt comment.

The group had stumbled over the new surprise and were now opening it up and exploring new toys and possibilities with high spirits.

As the group knelt or sat down and started playing with the new toys Ben silently hoped this would reassure Benjy it wasn't a one off visit, that he would be returning here to play. And also hoped the boy wouldn't go over the top or make it difficult to leave as they would have to go soon. Knew there would be a natural break when Sara and Casey left to get their engagement ring and whatever else they needed to do and felt a deeper tiredness creep over him. Knew it could not be ignored as the earlier one in the drive from the Shock Wave had and carried on watching the group.

Smiling as she watched her sister and the others enjoying themselves Meg wondered softly. "Do you think Benjy minds it's a lot smaller than his other sandpit?"

With a small shake of his head at the memories it was invoking Ben managed to say lightly. "No, it might have been the largest sandpit ever for him and washed by sea but he had to share it with all those strangers. Always insisted his castles were flattened before he left them so no one else would do it. Also he had to wait for an adult to be with him while he played outside. Couldn't just run out and play when the mood took him or just sit and look out the window at the view. We'll make sure he can do that in his new home if that's all right with you."

"Of course it will." Meg said softly she'd already ticked the secure garden box in her mind seeing how Benjy had enjoyed Sara showing off the garden… the ducking in and out of the bushes by all of them, as well as remembering Benjy eyeing and chuckles as Ben had set Bear swinging on the seat. Knew it would be a quieter patterned seat and a child swing somewhere as well as a downstairs window or two to gaze through…

oxoxo

Still giving the couple space Joan and Hank joined them and hearing Ben's words Hank could well imagine the pain he was feeling as everything around him was and would throw up mixed memories and hoping talking would help in someway commented softly. "Over breakfast we decided it would be nice to have something for Benjy to play with on visits and stopovers so rang Steven to order it thinking we would pick up or get it delivered tomorrow. Was told to expect it in half an hour and no arguments accepted and the swing and slide first delivery on the 26th as they had sold out yesterday. We thought we would set those up so they can be seen from the kitchen window that way he can have some safe freedom. When the sandpit came we decided to add the label and bow so he knows it's for him and wasn't something that just happened to be hanging around. I know he won't want to be left with us yet but when the time comes we'll be happy to have him, for the odd hour or two or even overnight so you'll get at least a day and night to yourselves. No pressure though."

Ben looked across at his in-laws and with that new closeness in mind saying. "Thank you. I know he trusts both of you as I do and being here has helped me feel I'm finally home. We'll give it a few more minutes then head back to apartment, I think we'll both need to rest and readjust, and we might have to take you up on your kind offer of stop-over tonight. The officers are acting as taxi so we can see the lights before Benjy goes to bed and if its all right with you we'll ring you after that. Might actually ask him if he would like you over rather than waiting for an episode from either of us to happen. We need to be open with him as he's sensitive to people talking about him or telling him bad stories as he calls lies."

Seeing the final stages of the sandcastles being achieved Hank nodded and knowing this was the opening he wanted started. "I know Sara and Casey have to go now but you can stay …

And was interrupted because Benjy having got up full of excitement and happiness, was turning to get their attention and calling out. "Dadd…" knew that was wrong and came out with "Auntie Ben! … horrified tried again "Unc…" and stopped mid word as sobs took the place of laughter and happiness and tears started to run down his face. And his body shook as his world crumbled into utter shattering mind blowing confusion and all his emotions engulfed him. One second he'd been totally happy then next he was in this black hole… and looked at one man …wide eyed and terrified …. Till the tears and sobs took over completely…

Everyone in the garden stayed perfectly still feeling and seeing the child's pain … could feel their own pain … knew he wanted a cuddle and wanted to cuddle him to take away that pain and mend his world … But all knew the right person to give it wasn't there … and the caring identical twin might be forcefully rejected ... or send the boy totally over the edge. And it was more than likely mummies wouldn't work either after they'd betrayed him. … Not even the new adopted one who'd been trusted with the big white teddy bear that was sitting on the swing seat on the other side of the garden. And certainly not the other two aunties … one an old hand at calming scared children or the other one who was more than slightly scared at what she was witnessing... They were too new for him to trust…

Feeling cut in two by the boy's pain, and with the memories of the apartment as well as knowing Meg wouldn't be able to help just yet Ben released her saying softly. "He might run again and I'll be careful not to get hit this time." And remembering the boy's earlier reaction to Hank he looked at him and quickly added. "I can't give him that hug he needs, but I might be able to talk to him and hope that will be enough to calm him."

Then without waiting for a comment or to explaining that his side was aching so badly he couldn't risk getting down or trying to pick the boy up, if he thought it wise or would be accepted. Ben moved towards the stricken boy trusting his instincts and saying softly. "Benjy it's a beautiful castle and its all right. Remember what the Judge said about mistakes and it all being new for us."

Through his sobs Benjy gulped for air and gave a small nod realising his half daddy wasn't angry… his tone was loving and gentle … but his world was still broken around him and he didn't know how to pick up the pieces… his daddy wasn't here…. Didn't want a mummy… So sobbed some more

Seeing the small nod and continued sobs Ben hoped though he was like Derek in everyway he could perhaps ground him rather than making things worse and continued getting closer as he carried on talking. "Guess he didn't think of that one though. And he's right mistakes don't matter, we are family here so any name you are comfortable with is fine … Ben and Meg or just start saying what you want to as you look at us. A tap on the hand or leg of the person you want if you are close enough is also good. We all know it's very confusing for you and I know you miss him, want him and I don't mind if Daddy slips out. We both know you understand the difference between us and we both love you that's why he gave you to me this morning. And I'm sorry I can't give you the cuddle you need at the moment."

Sort of feeling tiny bit settled hearing those gentle tones, that were soo like his daddy reassure him he'd not made a total mess and messes were okay … normal … not one of the things that were frowned upon by his Nanny. Shied away from those thoughts and knew he was still in a huge tangle about cuddles …. He wanted them but didn't … all at the same time and it hurt … And he didn't know how to get rid of that hurt or the loneliness he was feeling deep inside him.

And gave a hiccuppy sniff, with more tears falling but smaller sobs and started to raise a sandy hand to his face to wipe his tears away or his runny nose… he really wasn't sure which…perhaps both…

Realizing what Ben meant and guessing they'd had a running hysterical child in the apartment earlier, which couldn't have been a good thing, Hank quietly joined them. Seeing what Benjy was about to do wasn't good hoped their earlier trust in each other would come through and said softly. "Don't Benjy you'll get sand in your eyes and make them hurt."

Turning to the new voice and knowing and trusting it … he'd given him nice food and never told him bad stories or given him hugs that were hurting him now … Benjy put his shaking hands back down and automatically started to brush them against his shirt while gulping for air again in an effort to stop the tears and little sobs that way…. But they still came as did the hurt and tangle….

Watching the boy's actions Hank carried on gently. "You've never had a Grandpa cuddle have you?"

Tearfully wondering what a Grandpa was Benjy shook his head.

Glad he got the boy's attention Hank explained gently. "As you know I'm Meg's daddy and when you let Meg adopt you, I became your adopted Grandpa but we leave the adopted bit out and you can call me Grandpa. Okay" and slowly got a clean hanky out ready to give to the boy in a moment, when he was sure the boy would accept something from him.

Still shaking and sobbing Benjy gave a tearful nod.

"Well, as a Grandpa I can give you cuddles or hugs when others can't or you don't want them to because you don't feel their's would help you. We all know that when you feel less tangled about things and Ben is well enough you and he will have hugs or cuddles. But if you wish I can give you one now and it will help make you feel safe and less lonely, let you know there is someone else you can turn to at anytime, not just for now."

As Benjy listened flashes of that morning in the apartment rushed through him as did ripples of that flight and fear impulse he'd had but it was now clashing with more tears and his real need for a hug or cuddle. That brought back the feeling of Sam's safe hug … knew he wasn't here nor was Father Tony and his hug. And while trying to control this war and confusion within him he somehow managed to nod and instinctively started to raise both hands towards his Grandpa in what would have been understood as that well known silent child 'pick me up please' message but he also blurted out in his tearful distress two things that were going through his mind. ""I hurt half daddy when I hit him … Sam stopped me running out the door into the sky.."

Recognising the huge battle going on in the child and guessing the picture those few words painted Hank immediately took a step forward and gently put his hanky into a shaking little hand saying softly. "First wipe your eyes with this then I'll pick you Benjy."

Feeling the hanky in his hand and hearing that gentle command and promise the rising hysteria that would have exploded on being scooped up into a loving hug immediately started to die and Benjy very shakily began to wipe his wet face and tears from his eyes.

Knowing he'd just stopped one crisis Hank knew he couldn't ignore that heartbreaking tone or words, nor could he ask what actually happened in the apartment earlier and in his gentle but firm tone took a guess saying. "I think the man who stopped your half daddy from coming home hurt him more than you did this morning. Your half daddy is standing here and talking to you so he is alright and what happened earlier and you can feel now is a memory, one which will fade in time. And you don't have to worry about hurting me. I'm used to picking up big sacks of potatoes nearly your size and bales of hay, I've also carried young animals that kick out with four legs and sharp hooves. Don't think you've got those, and we both know you really need that Grandpa cuddle I want to give you."

Shaking slightly less Benjy sniffed and nodded, it sounded good and if he stayed still he might not hurt him… he could trust him… couldn't he. Tearfully he glanced at his half daddy and saw him nod and a look that told him it was all right. And then as he really really wanted this new cuddle he screwed up the damp hanky in one hand and then raised them both to his Grandpa and silently tearfully waited. He wasn't willing to say this new name just yet, … though Grandpa sounded nice … just in case it was a bad story… and adults were all the same …

Ready for anything that might happen; Hank instantly moved in and gently expertly scooped the boy up into a Grandpa hug. Felt Benjy's legs anchor round his waist and two arms round his neck and shoulders, then the boy's head come to rest on his shoulder accompanied by some more tearful sobs. Sobs that sounded rather like hiccupy sighs of relief rather than deep distressed ones a trapped terrified child. Then keeping one arm wrapped round the boy at waist level Hank gently rubbed Benjy's back in soothing circular motions while reassuring him softly. "All safe now, and no one is cross with you. As for Auntie and uncle getting in a tangle I always used to do it to mine and they weren't worried by it either. You just use whatever names you want to any of us no one here will push you on that point."

Then as the boy seemed to steady down to just resting and breathing easily … possibly might start to nod off through exhaustion Hank stayed silent and watched Casey and Sara quietly come over knowing they felt responsible for starting this off … which they weren't …

Casey was still quietly consoling Sara as they joined the group, he'd seen over excited kids crash out on the beach knew the boy was in good hands and reckoned she hadn't and it had scared her.

Silently watching them Ben was relieved it had gone so well and when the couple were close enough to talk said. "Not your fault Sara, he's just confused and I know he enjoyed playing with both of you and will want to do it again another day."

Feeling Sara shiver, knowing she wasn't emotionally steady to answer Casey nodded and said to the boy's back. "We can play again Benjy." and then added to the others in the same casual tone. "We must go, I've got a ring to buy and Sara's got the shop to look after. I'm thinking of taking her to the new Spanish restaurant on the east side of town tonight to celebrate so we'll see you in morning at Sunset Sisters."

Sara immediately brightened up enough to manage a smile.

And Meg started to make her way over to her to give her a quick sisterly hug to get over the shock of it together, and then chat about the shop while they walked to collect their bags. Getting hers she would phone the officers out front warn them they were getting ready to come out with a sleepy-uptight child. Or possibly have her parents join them if Benjy wouldn't let Grandpa go… that sounded so good and brought back flash memories of her own Grandpas and their unique love and support...

But Meg only got as far as tucking into a hug with her sister and a couple of reassuring words, when Hank who had other ideas looked at Ben and was stunned to see that look of deep trust he'd seen at the Shockwave and had seen a whisper of it in Benjy's very tear filled eyes as he picked him up. Knew by rights these two shouldn't trust anyone ever again considering who had betrayed them and said with genuine gentle firmness. "Stay with us till you find your new home. We have three spare rooms, two all ready made up."

Responding to the emotional warmth in the words Ben immediately said. "Thank you. But I'll need to check with the police officers first." He knew this was far better than taking Hank and Joan back to the apartment. Especially as he wasn't too sure he could cope with the lift or stairs, or wanted a return of that unnerving hint of feeling he'd not been able to pin down, put a name to or get rid of till they'd got out of the lift and left the building that morning. And that wasn't adding Benjy's reactions to returning or him seeing in his mind Benjy actually falling off the balcony if he looked out the right window or saw that door onto the balcony again…

Coming out of her sister's hug hearing her father words Meg looked at him in amazement not only at the offer but at the fatherly depth of feeling in the tone. Immediately glancing at her mother to check it was right she saw her warm smile and realised they had wanted to give that offer before the outburst and that it had had to come from them and not through her. Looked back at her husband as he spoke and could see deep trust and a hint of relief in him and couldn't stop her own smile as she looked around them seeing her parents accept his words knowing she was relieved … they would have space and company…

All thoughts of acceptance were promptly broken by a very stubborn if shaky exclamation of "**Can't!**"

Though surprised by it Hank immediately asked softly. "Why not Benjy."

Not wanting to come out of this nice Grandpa hug Benjy lifted his head slightly and said. "Won't know when Daddy will call Christmas day or when to see him. Judge was going to tell us at the apartment. **So we have to be there**!" and tightened his hold expecting to be told off or dropped and sent away…. Felt tears starting to come again

Hank accepted the tightening hold, with his free hand started to rub the boy's back again and silently waited as Ben gently answered the boy's fears. "We can check with Andrew to see if there is a message already and if not tell the Judge where are. Daddy can phone here on Christmas day. Would you like us to stay here with Grandpa and Joan?" He'd been going to ask Benjy just as the outburst came knowing it was important that he felt included in the decision.

Guessing that would be all right if the Judge knew where they were another worry flitted across Benjy's tired mind making him ask on the edge of those tears. "Will we still see the lights tonight?"

Ben couldn't help his gentle laugh and added. "Yes and there is room in people carrier for Grandpa and Joan if they wish to come or we can go and you can tell them all about it afterwards just before bed."

With real warmth Hank said. "We've not seen the streets lit up so we'd love to come." And it was true they'd always taken the short cut home so missed the town in the evening.

Suddenly cottoning on she might miss out on something Sara exclaimed. "Room fo..."

With half a smile Casey immediately butted in. "We are going out tonight. If you want we can walk that way. Talk about it in the morning when we see them."

Sara conceded the point with a sigh and smile saying. "Okay. We'll see you at the shop in the morning. Night Benjy." And linked her arm in Casey's and they started to walk over to the table to collect her bag and then go... get that all important ring.

As Benjy had promptly snuggled back into his shoulder and as he didn't want the boy to actually fall asleep there and then wake up in a strange place as he wasn't going to be a standing bed for him Hank said quietly. "Do you want to see your room and sleep on the bed? Bear can go with you and guard you and daddy's paper." Knew the small black and white toy dog waiting up there could be introduced later, even if it would make an easier cuddle toy for boy than Bear … they would take one step at a time…

Feeling secure and way too comfy, certainly didn't want strange places Benjy shook his head saying. "Garden in a hug near half daddy."

Hearing a hint of tired stubbornness in the tone and not really blaming the boy Hank worked out a comprise, and started to slowly walk over to it saying. "We'll sit on that brightly coloured swing seat with Bear then. Meg can make the phone calls while your half daddy rests on one of the sun-beds as he's feeling sleepy like you are." And glanced over at Ben with a slight smile seeing the man had got the heavy handed hint. Then looking back to where he was going he saw Joan had as well because she was putting the lock on the swing seat so he wouldn't end up in a heap on the floor with Benjy as they tried to sit on it.

Knowing his voice would help the boy settle and wanting to make sure his grandson understood what the choices were added. "Grandpas can read night time stories too. Can come to you if you wake from tangled dreams or just forget where you are or need the bathroom, and it won't matter if any of them happens more than once in the night either."

As he listened Benjy knew that sounded nice and had a thought and said. "Meg can help half daddy if he gets tangled."

With a smile at certain wayward thoughts he shouldn't have Hank said softly. "Yes Meg can. And Joan can help us all, you're not alone in all this." And realised this little lad was really very bright and reckoned that half daddy was a good way of describing Ben. Especially after the DNA of identical twins came into play and love he'd shown the boy so far. And in view of the tangle regarding who exactly was Ben considering there'd been two of them at Ocean Drive it was a nice way of keeping them separate. No doubt it would be dropped when the boy felt secure in that knowledge and he'd heard it used properly in this family..

As the next step was sitting on the swing seat Hank dropped those thoughts and said gently. "Okay, as I sit down you wriggle so your legs don't get squashed and then get comfortable on my lap, I'll make sure I won't drop you. Bear is off to your left if you want to snuggle near him or hold his paw. He's too big to join you on my lap." And knew he would spend his quiet time sitting here getting used to the changes in the last twenty four hours. … Decided to leave the challenge of Derek for the future, for now he would get used to the idea that Ben was Ben and was his son-in-law who'd been to hell and back. That Meg was actually married and not looking for a husband in the future.

As for Casey and Sara getting engaged well he'd been expecting it sometime over this holiday as all the signs were there and had already contemplated a wedding sometime next year … and was glad the inspiration of the Shock Wave had come when it did. Then of course the possibility of the patter of tiny feet sometime in the future and that usually came with six months warning at least…. So plenty of time to get used to becoming a Grandpa, and then seeing the crying bundle become a laughing talking child that would call him Grandpa … Yeah a year or so certainly not today. After all he'd always been called Uncle Hank by the two women when Benjy was around … but Grandpa did sound better.

Putting his arms over his grandson's body just to make sure one wriggle wasn't going to be one too many and off the swing seat, he let the Grandpa idea grow saying softly. "You know we can enjoy good things together as well, like building sandcastles, colouring, and reading books even playing with toys on the floor. And there will be a slide and swing coming after Christmas to go with your sandpit.

Feeling secure, finding that comfy spot and snuggling into it while listening to those nice ideas, a sudden worry hit Benjy and there came a sleepy snuffly. "Santa Claus might miss me Grandpa."

With a warm feeling of pride that the boy felt safe enough to use that Grandpa word so soon Hank answered gently. "No he won't. He'll find you no matter where you are." Yeah he was going to enjoy being a Grandpa after all …..and it wasn't going to make him feel old either

oxoxo

After acknowledging Hank's broad hint or fatherly order Ben walked over to Casey knowing this would be the only time to talk to him and asked. "Will you be going back to work this afternoon?"

Sara was chatting to Meg as they picked up their bags and not really thinking immediately commented. "No he's lazing around watching the workmen deal with the main lock and patio door…" and stopped realizing she'd more than likely just put her foot in it.

"Because of my visit." Ben said, knowing there had to be a stigma left no matter what they said.

Not wanting Ben to feel any more guilt but also not wanting lie Casey didn't hesitate as he answered. "Yes and no. It brought home the fact that anyone might find the hidden spare key and use it. Locking up last night I remembered the patio door hadn't been locking properly that just a hard pull could open it and so the two jobs could be done together. And we've got new tenants coming in over Christmas so it seemed the right time to change it to a keypad lock. Both of you will have the combination.

Then he dropped his tone to one of close friendship adding. "Ben, I'm going to tell the new tenants you might drop in when we are not there and that's okay with us. We both know you might need a refuge if flashbacks or whatever hits you when you are on your own in town. Surf Central is a safe haven for you so I want you to use it anytime." then carried on with a smile. "As for that top you owe me, we'll sort it out later I've got a spare that will do fine." then turned serious and checked. "Why did you want know."

Ben nodded, taking on board the trust given to him and knew if they were out and he used Surf Central he would contact them or get someone to, and started to say. "I need a favour …" and then stopped not sure how to continue without imposing on his friend, the last thing he wanted was to force Casey to do something he didn't want to or couldn't do…

With that unusual hesitation from Ben, Casey knew just how insecure he was still feeling and immediately said. "Go on. I'll say no if I can't do it. You know me."

Ben sighed as those words and reassuring friendly tone broke his uncertainty and then carried on. "Derek hid some Christmas presents for Benjy at Ocean Drive…

"Oh thank goodness for that" Meg exclaimed with relief and seeing the others immediately look at her added. "Tess didn't buy anything for Benjy claiming she would have done it today but being in jail stopped her. So its our fault not hers, not that Benjy wants anything from her, nor does he trust the word mummy in any form. So Mum will be Joan and I'll be Meg."

Over Sara's hiss of cross disbelief Casey said. "I'll get them for you later this afternoon as soon as the doors are done. Where are they?"

Knowing Casey knew the house well Ben said. "In the downstairs closet behind the box of Christmas decorations. You'll have to check with the police officers before you go in. They are searching the house and grounds and might want to unwrap the presents to check …"

Seeing how deeply tired his friend was Casey butted in. "Don't explain now. If they need a verbal okay from you I'll ring. Otherwise I'll pop them in a bag with your name on and leave it on the back shelf in garage. I've got a spare key so no one has to stay around for me, just warn the others what's going on." Then resting his hand on his friend's shoulder said. "You rest and we'll see you in the morning and talk then or later on in the day." Then knowing he had to leave added. "Come on Sara." hoping she would take the hint and not start talking to Meg again.

Looking at his friend and knowing they had time now Ben said. "Thank you. Meg and her parents are the ones with phones so use one of those numbers."

Casey nodded and felt a kick of happiness and contentment … he was engaged to the woman he loved, accepted by her family as an equal and his close friend was tucked into that family as well so would get all the support and friendship he needed.

Then as he linked his arm in Sara's and walk away from them he started to wonder if he could buy his friend the phone but then immediately decided no. It might look like a heavy handed hint to stay in contact at all times so he could keep tabs on the man …well, he did in a way didn't he. … And guessed the others would feel the same as well. So perhaps Meg should buy him it and she could do it with a smile. Perhaps some CDs to start his new collection and make sure he's in one place to listen to them. Perhaps not there was so much mixed history to music as far as Ben was concerned … a token so he could chose his own was a bit of a copout. Then remembered that new book he'd scanned through the other day knowing it was just what Ben would like and had then put it back as though it was red hot as the realisation hit him. He wasn't going to give his friend a present this year as their friendship was broken. Well it wasn't now and he was sure….

His thoughts were interrupted by Sara's sudden bubbly comment. "So as they can't hear us, do we buy him a joint present or one from each of us so he's got more than the clothes he's wearing and the couple at the apartment. The phone is out as that's Meg's or Mum's and Dad's if they are feeling wicked so where do we start…

Opening the garden gate for her and getting the Rescue Truck key's out Casey chuckled at her obvious delight and said. "Funny you should say that….

Oxoxo

Walking slowly back across the garden to the sun-beds enjoying the fact they were there and hand in hand, Ben and Meg couldn't help smiling seeing Hank and Benjy on the swing seat. Hank was looking down on the child with his arm across the boy's body to make sure he didn't roll off. And it reminded Meg of just how gentle and protective her father was over them as youngsters and the young animals on the farm. Remembered that gentle but strong reassuring hug Benjy must have felt just now and how it always reassured her or her sister in troubled moments. And back on the farm as youngsters they would end up on the sofa by the fire with either him or their mother beside them till they were settled or a sleep and then he would carry them upstairs for the rest of the night. And knew seeing the way Benjy trusted him things would be all right to night and in the future.

And heard Ben's gentle contented comment "They look good together."

Which was immediately followed by Joan's soft sigh of mischief "Oh this is way too good to miss." as she joined them, taking several quick photos of her husband. And waving happily back at him as he possibly sensing he was being watched looked over at them with a slight smile … possibly a resigned smile seeing what was going on … before going back to looking after their grandson and deep thoughts. Joan knew having a grandson took some getting used to … the whole situation took some getting used to and fully accepted she would stay Joan for a while yet. And then added to the couple beside her. "I'm glad you are staying. I made the rooms up this morning just in case and the other small room just needs tidying so Benjy can put his larger toys in it and play up there on his own if he wants to. We will all need our own space some of the time and we will make sure you have yours as well. Also I just caught the officer from the carrier coming in to use the washroom and told him you were staying here. He didn't think it would be a problem and I said if there was we as a family would stay where ever they thought it was safe. He's going to inform base and tell us any security arrangements when he sees us later, as he went on his way he muttered it solved the paperwork problem."

Knowing they were staying and he was accepted Ben felt better though his side was aching he laughed and said. "Yes they were going to split security duties when we were back at the apartment. One would stay in the foyer and the other would go back and catch up on the paperwork till change of shift or the trip. But they couldn't work out which one would do what or how to decide it as neither wanted to do the paperwork."

Really feeling that tiredness again as well as more complications seemed to be lining up to be dealt with to day or tomorrow he sighed and couldn't stop his worries slipping out. "They won't be our taxi drivers for long so I'll have to buy something to replace my car in the next day or so. I'm guessing Meg's explained why we've got keep in a group for a while so it will have to be a family carrier. That will be fine for longer trips later on as well, but not for the smaller in town trips when Meg needs hers. I'm assuming I've got work to go to at Liberty Corp or projects to run but can't bank on that so it might be something new as well as picking up Benjy from school.

Considering what's happened and I've not got The Deep, Java Web or Liberty Corp as back up and its the banks who are shutting me down while they sort out the mess. I seriously doubt anyone will stand me surety or accept my risk factor. The bank manager has opened an emergency account for me but I doubt that will run to family carrier and day to day living, though I might be able to run to a down payment do it that way and hope everything is sorted before the next one is due. Back to hand and mouth living I guess."

Joan smiled in sympathy understanding the full weight of feeling behind that sigh and words. It had been daunting enough for them closing down their old life in Kansas and coming here for their new start. Reckoned that break had helped them find their feet and knew being connected to Ben in the early stages had helped them immensely. He was doing the same thing in a way but was staying and facing the people it affected and reassured him gently. "Hank will stand surety for you when ever you need it and any of us can drive till you feel safe enough and Dr Robinson clears you."

With that last though she shifted her attention to her daughter adding. "Thinking of Tyus Meg, you should ring him and tell him the change of plans he's bound to want to check on Ben sometime soon."

Then she turned back to her son-in-law as she hadn't missed how much pain he was in or how tired he was and gently laying her hand on his arm said. "You are trusted and wanted Ben so don't worry about future work or surety. You need to rest like Benjy's doing to recover and then readjust in your own time, you are welcome here for as long as it takes. I'll bring cups of tea out when you wake up, which I reckon will be in about an hour as I doubt Benjy will stay down any longer than that and might not like the idea of being in house and you out here sleeping. I'll just go and grab a light blanket for you so you don't get a chill as you are not used to being outdoors." And winced at her words. Then smiled seeing Ben was okay with it and knew there would be many slip ups in days to come and left them with the gentle comment. "I know it refers to babies but they do say you sleep when they sleep so I think we will all rest now."

Meg and Ben laughed and looked at each other not needing words, both reckoning Benjy would be a ball of energy and questions once his batteries were recharged and there would be their rooms and things to sort out … and hand in hand carried on to their goal.

oxoxo

Getting there Ben eyed the sun-bed feeling if he managed to get down he'd never get up laying flat out on the thing. Decided to raise the top part so he would be half and half be like last night and hoped that would give him the edge he needed … getting down and getting up. Then carefully he eased himself on it trying not to wince too much and turned on his side to ease and protect his aching side and watched Meg sort herself out. Reckoned she would be feeling tired after all trauma she'd been coping with so far and a thought rippled through his mind and knew he needed to voice it now so said. "How about Venice in Spring school holiday with the whole family … I know it won't be the honeymoon you dreamed of…

While surreptitiously keeping an eye on Ben in case he got into trouble and needed her help Meg sorted out her sun-bed and moved it next to his then sat down on it. Hearing his voice she looked at him surprised considering how tired he was thinking such a gorgeous thought and hearing the hint of guilt in his voice interrupted him gently. "It's a lovely idea, they will enjoy it and we will have private time together so it will be our honeymoon.

And if Derek doesn't like Benjy going then he can stay with Mum and Dad and we can go by ourselves. I've no doubt the Judge will have the measure of your twin by then or Derek will have come round to the idea its better to stop playing games. And he will understand it's the Judge who holds the cards not you or him."

Loving her clear thinking Ben gave a gentle snort of a laugh and sighed. "Some hope."

She smiled at that comment about his twin and said truthfully. "Whatever happens I have you and that's fine by me."

Knowing he needed his rest she stretched out on her sun-bed and finding her phone dialled the hotel number. Then gently put her free hand on Ben's which was resting lightly on her thigh, loved the two way reassurance it gave them and that he needed it as he drifted off to sleep and said softly. "It's okay I'll be here when you wake and stop the nightmares if they start to trouble you."

As the sudden rush of sleepiness threatened to engulf him Ben managed "Thank you, need to get one some when."

For a split second Meg wondered what on earth he was on about then chuckled and said. "A phone." Then as Ben sleepily nodded she added into hers. "It's Meg Evans, Ben's wife can I speak to Andrew please." and felt a rush of pure pleasure really realising it was her name now and heard a gentle. "Sounds good." From her husband and saw his sleepy smile and wondered how long he would manage to stay awake… seconds most likely.

Then she chuckled softly hearing Andrew's "Good Afternoon Mrs Meg Evans, how can I help you." Especially as she could hear he was smiling and those words sounded soo good and answered in a serious tone "I hope you won't take this the wrong way but we are not coming back to the apartment."

"You've found a house already?" Andrew exclaimed quickly, hoping it wasn't a really bad reason. He remembered the serious group exiting the lift that morning and Ben hadn't looked too good then, so things could have got worse and he collapsed or Benjy had or .. ..

And stopped his tumbling thoughts of bad reasons hearing Meg's reassuring. "Not a permanent one. We are staying at Mum and Dad's till we find something."

Totally relieved Andrew said. "I'm glad for the three of you I know they will take care of you all. I'll pack your things up and bring them over."

"Ben doesn't have a case or much." she commented realising it couldn't be squashed into her bags.

Andrew chuckled remembering how little Ben had and reassured her. "We've got a spare travelling case he can have that, not that it will fill it by any means. Would you like the partner to the nightdress and robe you wore last night?"

With disbelief Meg said. "Could I?" She knew they were expensive but also gorgeous.

"Our Christmas present to you and I'll chuck in the other pyjamas for Ben's so he won't feel jealous. How is he by the way?"

Meg smiled hearing the genuine warmth behind the words and glancing at her husband said into the phone. "He'll love that thank you. We are in the garden and he's just gone to sleep on the sun-bed next to me. Mum's gone in to get a blanket so he won't catch a chill." Over Andrew's gentle chuckle she asked. "Have you heard from the Judge he was meant to call about Benjy having contact with Derek Christmas Day as well as sending over our legal papers and others things to look through."

Andrew glanced at the special tray he'd put under the counter saw it had not been added to since his last check and answered seriously. "Nothing yet." then lightened his tone saying. "But, we've had two bosses bringing large envelopes full of information about houses for sale. So that idea about apartment number and hotel email address not giving you away didn't work. Also had one with a cryptic message on the outside about red wine and clothes not mixing, unfortunately I wasn't on hand to get that story, but it was a boss rather than messenger. So, I'm looking forward to being filled in sometime. I'll bring them and other messages over round about half three or would a later time be better so he'll get more beauty sleep."

Meg giggled and said. "About that time would fine thank you. Did the house bosses come in together."

"Close but not quite, they met at the desk but they did leave together each claiming their houses and services were the best. They did very quietly so no one else could hear insist Ben or you should contact them personally and at anytime for visits or just a talk etc." then added with a soft chuckle. "Don't think midnight would be a good time though."

Hearing the tempting tease Meg laughed and knowing he and her parents were friends said. "You might want to picture Dad sitting on a brightly coloured swing seat with Benjy asleep half curled across his lap so his head is partly resting on Dad's chest and Bear the big white Teddy Bear." then couldn't resist adding. "And its Grandpa not Uncle Hank by the way."

Andrew roared with laughter and then getting a breath said with a hint of hope "Photo please Benjy's not going to sleep **that** long." before dissolving into laughter again.

"Mum couldn't resist taking some."

Andrew's "Good. See you later." was said with a huge tone of satisfaction and still a hint of a laugh.

As she took her freehand away from resting on Ben's so she could disconnect the call and set up the next one she was surprised by the gentle "Perhaps Bette aught to have one for her newspaper column." comment from beside her.

That set her giggle button off and then she leant over and kissed him on his forehead as he'd not opened is eyes. But had to retreat quickly to her sun-bed as she felt the threat of being tipped up. The last thing she wanted was a heap with him under her and then laughed again at the thought … because that was what she wanted but not here and doubted if it would be tonight ... perhaps tomorrow if his side was alright…

Glancing to check Ben hadn't been disturbed by her action she saw he was looking at her and as he smiled she felt her heart flip head over heals, and hoping to stop her mind getting any deeper into the gutter about tangling with him she said. "Going to phone the Judge and leave a message there if he's not available, then Tyus so he doesn't have an extra trip. Mum's right he'll want to see you before this evening, and Andrew will be over about half three with our bags and house leaflets as well as a chat so go to sleep." and was surprised how sensibly that came out.

Feeling her light kiss and quick retreat he'd opened his eyes and wondered what was behind her expression and soft voice they were both so full of promises and said softly. "Yes Mrs Evans."

Meg sighed at his tone and felt as though she was in 'love heaven', wasn't going to resist the feeling this time and carefully balancing herself on the sun-bed as she leant across to her husband. Seeing her action he eased towards her so they met without any threat of tipping and this time they kissed properly.

Both felt the full depth of their love and what it meant to them as well as hints of those darker loving promises of the future.

And when they parted they looked at each other with brightness and love, and then Ben eased himself back to lie on his side to watch her and rested his hand lightly on her thigh again. Then with a gentle sigh he closed his eyes and let sleep take him without any fear at all. … She was there for him …and with him in his soul … always would be…

Back on her sun-bed with her heart racing, emotions churning yet settling Meg watched her husband and soulmate close his eyes. Then with a smile she found the phone number for the Judge's secretary and as she started to dial it really realised her dream was reality and she was living it. Yes it was totally different from the one she imagined, but way better because she knew what that deep everyday love she'd seen in her parents really felt like. Knew like them they would weather the storms and enjoy the happy times together. And hearing her mother come closer and still waiting for the phone to be answered she watched her soulmate and husband settle into a deeper sleep … and knew that sight and the feeling deep within her would never get old ….

The End.

oxoxo

Thank you for reading and as you've come this far I hope you have enjoyed the ride.

As always I would love to know what you think of it so please review and for those who have thank you, they have meant a lot to me.


End file.
